<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Das doppelte Mäxchen by schnaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237020">Das doppelte Mäxchen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf'>schnaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slow Burn, like - really slooow burn, mentions of past rape (non graphic), mentions of the death of a family member, side pairing: Maximilian Philipp/Nils Petersen, side pairing: Patrick Mainka/OC, side pairing: Philipp Max/Dominik Kohr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich wollte Philipp einfach nur weg. Weg von seinem gewohnten Umfeld, weg von all den Gedanken, all den Problemen. Doch die Reise ans Meer wird zu einer Reise in die Vergangenheit. Und sein Notfall-Mitbewohner und Namensvetter stellt ihn vor weitere Probleme. Über ein Haus am Meer und zwei Mäxchen. Über das Auseinandergehen und das Zusammenfinden. Über Milli, über Philipp. Und über Milli und Philipp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philipp Max/Maximilian Philipp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vermittlungsstress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So.</p><p>Da wären wir also.</p><p>Wow, das ist eine echt große Sache – also, auch im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. 258.024 Wörter. 585 Seiten. Eineinhalb Jahre. Ich dachte schon, ich nehme diese Geschichte mit ins Schreibergrab, aber... Kannste ja irgendwie auch nicht machen. :D</p><p>Deshalb also... Hier ist sie. Die große Geschichte.</p><p>(Ohne weitere Worte, weil – puh. Ich bin gerade etwas überwältigt. Und hey, wir sehen uns an dieser Stelle noch sehr, sehr oft – da kann ich noch mehr sagen. :D)</p><p><a href="https://schnaf.tumblr.com/post/628080204672319488/das-doppelte-m%C3%A4xchen-eigentlich-wollte-philipp">Hier</a> gibt es noch ein Moodboard zur Geschichte \o/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was lässt einen sich noch einsamer fühlen als eine leere Wohnung? Richtig – wenn man in dieser leeren Wohnung herumsitzt und versucht zu telefonieren, aber nur das eintönige Tuten hört.</p><p>Philipp schnaubt, sein Bein rutscht von der Fensterbank. Noch zwei Mal Tuten, dann legt er auf. Mal wieder.<br/>Ist ja nicht gerade so, dass jeder Anruf so endet. Eigentlich sind es sogar relativ wenige. Allerdings sind die anderen Telefonate auch nicht besser. Da bekommt er nämlich immer Absagen.<br/>Verdammt, er will doch einfach nur Urlaub machen.</p><p>Ja, er ist etwas spät dran. Wenn er etwas nicht ganz so Ausgefallenes vor hätte, hätte er bessere Chancen – auf Malle würde sich garantiert noch irgendein Zimmer finden lassen, auch wenn Philipp nicht weiß, ob er einen Aufenthalt in irgendeiner vergammelten Bude als 'Urlaub' bezeichnen könnte, mal ganz abgesehen vom Urlaubsziel. Aber nein, er ist ja der Meinung, Urlaub in der Abgeschiedenheit machen zu müssen. Am liebsten am Strand, in einem schönen Strandhaus mit Blick aufs Meer und bitte möglichst wenig Menschen.<br/>Er braucht das. Auch wenn es echt viele Umstände macht – Philipp will sich nicht mit einem Kompromiss abspeisen lassen, will sich nicht selbst mit einem Kompromiss abspeisen.</p><p>Und deshalb sehen seine freien Stunden in der letzten Zeit oft so aus wie jetzt. Mal sitzt er auf der Couch, mal – so wie heute – auf der Fensterbank, mal hat er den Laptop aufgeklappt auf dem Küchentisch stehen und pendelt zwischen Herd und Computer hin und her, immer auf der Suche nach einem Reiseziel.<br/>Seit Tagen klappert er sämtliche Ferienhäuser ab, die in Frage kommen. Er schreibt Emails und nach dem Training ruft er bei allen möglichen Vermittlungen, Buchungsseiten und Vermietern an.<br/>Bis jetzt vergebens. Sämtliche Ferienhäuser sind schon längst reserviert, er hätte höchstens dann Chancen auf eine Bude, wie er sie sich vorstellt, wenn er sich mit einem Urlaub in einem halben Jahr zufriedengeben würde.<br/>Will er aber nicht.</p><p>Wieder ein Tuten. Noch ein Tuten. Entgegen seines Vorsatzes wartet Philipp sogar noch ein weiteres Tuten ab, doch dann muss er einsehen, dass das nichts mehr wird. Diesen Anruf nimmt niemand mehr an.<br/>Gut, dann... Weiter. Irgendwo anders anrufen und hoffen, dass er endlich bei der richtigen Nummer herauskommt. Bei einem Vermieter, der zufälligerweise genau auf ihn gewartet hat.</p><p>Philipp scrollt auf seinem Handy etwas weiter nach unten, dann wählt er die nächste Nummer aus. Und das gleiche Procedere wieder von vorne...<br/>Diesmal ist er etwas erfolgreicher als beim letzten Anruf, das wird gleich klar. Nach einem Tuten knackst es im Hörer, dann hört er eine Männerstimme.</p><p>„Claus &amp; Claus Touristik, Claus am Apparat, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“</p><p>Unüberhörbar handelt es sich bei dieser Hälfte von Claus &amp; Claus Touristik um einen Einheimischen. Würde Philipp Ansprüche stellen können, würde das Pluspunkte geben, aber er muss nehmen, was er bekommt, da würde er sich auch mit einem Vermittler zufriedengeben, der überzogene Preise verlangt und keine Ahnung hat, was vor Ort vorgeht.</p><p>„Philipp Max, hallo. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Ferienhaus...“</p><p>Den Text kann er mittlerweile in- und auswendig. Vorstellung, Anfrage, gewünschtes Reisedatum, noch einmal nachhaken... Hat er schon x-mal geübt.<br/>Auch die Antwort kennt er in dieser Form schon.</p><p>„Mh, wir haben in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr viel frei. Aber ich kann mal nachsehen.“<br/>„Gerne.“</p><p>Tastaturenklappern. Und mal wieder kommt Philipp sich vor wie in einer Endlosschleife. Seit Tagen ein Anruf nach dem anderen und ständig passiert genau das Gleiche... Noch ein paar Augenblicke, dann wird ihm der Mann mit bedauernder Stimme mitteilen, dass sie leider wirklich nichts mehr frei haben und er doch gleich für nächstes Jahr reservieren soll. So war es bei der Frau mit ostdeutschem Dialekt vorher, so war es bei dem Mann, den er kaum verstanden hat, weil die Verbindung so schlecht war, so war es bei einer anderen Frau, bei der man im Hintergrund die ganze Zeit einen Hund kläffen hörte – so oder so ähnlich waren bis jetzt alle Telefonate.<br/>Dieses hier nicht. Und das ist echt überraschend.</p><p>Statt einer Absage hört Philipp am anderen Ende der Leitung ein Brummen, dann ein Räuspern.</p><p>„Wie war Ihr Name gleich noch mal?“</p><p>Extrem überraschend. So überraschend, dass Philipp einen Moment braucht, um sich zu fangen – und einen weiteren, bis bei ihm ankommt, was der Ferienhausbesitzer von ihm erwartet.<br/>Keine höfliche Reaktion auf eine Absage. Zumindest noch nicht.</p><p>„Max. Philipp.“<br/>„Maximilian?“</p><p>Philipp brummt verneinend. Ist nicht gerade das erste Mal, dass er das hört, aber nein, unter seinen Vorfahren war niemand zu faul für den Namen „Maximilian“ - sein Nachname ist wirklich nur „Max“.</p><p>„Max.“<br/>„Hier ist schon eine Reservierung von Ihnen eingetragen.“</p><p>Und die nächste Überraschung. Dagegen war die Überraschung von vorher eine Kleinigkeit – das hier, das ist wirklich erstaunlich.<br/>Er hat eine Reservierung?<br/>Kurz überlegt Philipp, wie das sein kann. War er schon mal so weit, dass er am Telefon eine Zusage – oder zumindest eine halbe – bekommen hat?</p><p>Nein. Aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass er per Mail bereits erfolgreicher war – so erfolgreich, dass er seinen Reisezeitraum und seine Daten angeben konnte. Die Absage kam erst später. Da war doch sogar dieser eine Anbieter, bei dem er schon gedacht hat, dass ihm das Haus sicher war, bei dem es aber doch noch geplatzt ist... Deshalb hat Claus seine Daten im System, deshalb hat er eine Reservierung unter seinem Namen und mit einem für ihn passenden Reisezeitraum.</p><p>„Es hat doch geklappt?“</p><p>Ein tiefes Brummen vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Claus teilt seine Euphorie nicht.</p><p>„Sieht ganz danach aus.“</p><p>Oh Mann, er hätte die Sache mit etwas mehr System angehen sollen. Hätte sich aufschreiben sollen, wen er schon in welcher Form kontaktiert hat und was das Ergebnis war... Andererseits: Dann hätte er nicht bei Claus &amp; Claus angerufen und wer weiß, ob er dann erfahren hätte, dass es mit seiner Reservierung doch geklappt hat.</p><p>„Das ist... Das ist sehr gut. Brauchen Sie noch etwas? Meine Kartennummer oder so etwas?“</p><p>Das ist echt ungewohnt für ihn. An diesem Punkt war er noch nie, diese Fragen musste er noch nicht stellen. Dementsprechend unvorbereitet und konfus ist er.<br/>Stört scheinbar nicht.</p><p>„Neee. Haben wir schon alles eingetragen. Sonst hätten wir uns gemeldet. Passt soweit alles. Müssen Sie nur noch vorbeikommen und Ihren Schlüssel abholen, dann gehört das Haus für eine Weile Ihnen.“</p><p>Philipps Herz klopft schnell, er grinst so breit, dass seine Mundwinkel weh tun.<br/>Er hat ein Ferienhaus, verdammt! Es hat doch noch geklappt, sein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung!</p><p>„Dann sehen wir uns in...“</p><p>Schnell wirft er einen Blick auf den Kalender, den er auf seinem Schoß liegen hat. Bis jetzt hat er ihn nur benutzt, um nach einem alternativen Reisedatum zu suchen und dann doch immer festzustellen, dass es einfach nicht passt, aber jetzt...</p><p>„In acht Tagen.“</p><p>Wieder das Brummen.</p><p>„In einer Woche.“</p><p>Auch egal. In acht Tagen – einer Woche – ist er hier raus. In seinem Haus am Strand.<br/>Philipp fühlt sich unglaublich erleichtert.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doppelbett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Puh. Eigentlich habe ich mir vorgenommen, das nächste Kapitel zügig zu posten... Das versuchen wir noch einmal. :D</p><p>In der Zwischenzeit habe ich allerdings an etwas gebastelt - und zwar an einem Schreibprojekt! Es ist ein football reverse bang - ganz kurz gefasst bilden sich Grüppchen aus einem Künstler, einem Autoren und einem Betaleser. Die Künstler machen den Anfang - auf ihrem Kunstwerk basiert die Geschichte des Autoren. Wollt ihr mehr wissen? Wollt ihr mitmachen? (Blöde Frage. Klar wollt ihr. :D) <a href="https://footballreversebang.tumblr.com/post/632154360437243904/bock-auf-ein-neues-schreibprojekt-na-dann">Hier</a> gibts alle Infos!</p><p>Dann noch etwas, was indirekt mit der Geschichte hier zu tun hat: Am Tag, nachdem ich das erste Kapitel gepostet habe, hat Philipp seinen Wechsel nach Eindhoven bekannt gegeben. War weder überraschend noch enttäuschend, weil er seit Jahren mit seinem Wechsel gedroht hat, aber.... Das Timing. Mensch. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~*~</p><p>Es ist schon spät, als Philipp endlich in dem kleinen Küstenörtchen ankommt, das das Ziel seiner Reise darstellt. Gut, fast das Ziel – das endgültige Ziel ist ja das Ferienhaus, aber davor muss er noch seinen Schlüssel abholen.<br/>Höchste Zeit. Er ist müde, er fühlt sich wie erschlagen. Die Reise war lang und dass er gefühlt neunzig Prozent davon im Stau verbracht hat, trägt nicht gerade zu seiner guten Laune bei. Wenn er nicht mobil sein wollen würde... Zuhause hat er noch überlegt, einfach in den Norden zu fliegen, aber dann? Das ist einer der Nachteile an seinem Reiseziel – er braucht ein Auto, um hierher zu kommen.<br/>Auf der anderen Seite zeigt das auch, wie abgeschieden es hier ist und genau deshalb ist er ja auch hier.</p><p>Es dämmert bereits. Lange Schatten erstrecken sich über die Straßen, die Häuser und das verträgt sich überhaupt nicht gut mit seiner fast komplett ausgeschöpften Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt einfach nur noch in ein Bett legen und schlafen...<br/>Gleich. Nur noch schnell bei Claus &amp; Claus vorbeischauen, dann steht nur noch eine letzte kurze Fahrt zwischen ihm und einem Bett.</p><p>Leichter gesagt als getan. Philipp klappert die komplette Hauptstraße ab, ohne die Vermietung zu finden – dabei muss es hier sein, da ist er sich ganz sicher.<br/>Erst, als er die Straße ein zweites Mal abfährt, entdeckt er das dezente Schild, das sich im Schatten versteckt haben muss.</p><p>Das Haus zu dem Schild – die Vermietung – ist ziemlich schmal und genauso unauffällig. Philipp stellt sein Auto davor ab – Parkplatzmangel gibt es hier nicht, immerhin -, dann betritt er die Vermietung. Eine kleine Klingel über der Türe kündigt sein Eintreten an, als er in den leeren Raum kommt. Ebenfalls unscheinbar – ein hölzerner Tresen mit Türe dahinter, eine etwas ältere Couch in einer anderen Ecke und weiter kann Philipp sich nicht umsehen, denn dann öffnet sich die Türe dort hinten und ein älterer Mann mit grauem Bart kommt heraus. Ein Claus, nimmt er mal an.</p><p>Philipp tritt an den Tresen, er ringt sich ein Lächeln ab. Auch wenn er verdammt erschöpft ist, will er einen guten Eindruck machen und möglichst freundlich sein.</p><p>„Moin, moin.“</p><p>Klischee olé. Philipps Lächeln wird etwas echter.</p><p>„Hallo. Ich bin Philipp Max. Ich habe ein Ferienhaus gebucht und ich würde gerne den Schlüssel abholen.“</p><p>Ein Nicken, dann beugt sich der Mann über ein riesiges Buch auf dem Schreibtisch. Sein kurzer, dicker Zeigefinger gleitet über die Seite, über mehrere Zeilen, dann hält er inne. Scheinbar hat er seine Reservierung gefunden.</p><p>„Zweiter Schlüssel? Wird doch etwas einsam da draußen, mh? Auch mit Hund.“</p><p>Hund? Und... Zweiter Schlüssel? Nein, nein, nein. So etwas braucht er nicht. Zum Glück – zum Glück ist er alleine.</p><p>„Nein, ein Schlüssel reicht.“<br/>„Also 'n zweiter...“</p><p>Der Mann brummelt den Rest in seinen Bart, beschließt anscheinend, dass er nicht die Mühe wert ist, die Diskussion aufrecht zu erhalten. Schon alleine die gesenkte Lautstärke würde ausreichen, dass Philipp ihn kaum versteht, doch dann kommt plötzlich noch sein Dialekt dazu, der seine Aussprache bis gerade eben als leichte Färbung dastehen lässt – Philipp versteht kein Wort mehr und ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als weiter zu lächeln und zu hoffen, dass das die richtige Antwort ist.<br/>Glücklicherweise erwartet der Mann nichts anderes von ihm. Er nimmt einen Stift, kritzelt etwas in sein Buch, in die Zeile mit Philipps Reservierung, dann dreht er sich um und sperrt einen Schrank auf, in dem sich einige Fächer mit Schlüsseln befinden. Einen davon nimmt er heraus und überreicht ihn Philipp.</p><p>Eine Welle der Erleichterung strömt durch seinen Körper, als er das Metall unter seinen Fingern spürt. Noch ein Schritt weiter... Gleich hat er das, was er so dringend braucht. Auf kurze Sicht sein Bett, auf längere Sicht seine Ruhe.<br/>Doch dann erhält sein Hoch einen kleinen Dämpfer. Denn es passiert...<br/>Nichts. Der Mann räumt die Stifte, die auf dem Schreibtisch liegen, zusammen, wirft noch einmal einen Blick in sein Buch, dann macht er Anstalten, wieder ins Hinterzimmer zu verschwinden.</p><p>Das soll alles gewesen sein? Fehlt da nicht noch einiges? Er weiß noch nicht mal, wie er zu seinem Haus kommt.<br/>Vielleicht hat Norddeutschland doch so seine Nachteile. Zum Beispiel die Schweigsamkeit der Einheimischen.</p><p>„Können Sie mir vielleicht noch den Weg zum Haus sagen?“</p><p>Die erste Frage, die ihm einfiel – Philipp überlegt schon einmal, was er noch alles wissen muss. Wenn ihn der Vermieter nicht von selbst informiert...<br/>Herr Claus hält inne, er wendet sich wieder ihm zu. Dann grinst er. Also, für seine Verhältnisse ist es wohl ein Grinsen – seine Mundwinkel heben sich leicht.</p><p>„So schlechte Orientierung, mh? Weißte nich' mehr, wie du hierher gefunden hast?“<br/>„Ja, schon, aber da habe ich mich verfahren.“</p><p>Außerdem tut das gar nichts zur Sache, doch den Teil verkneift sich Philipp. Obwohl seine Laune besser sein könnte, schafft er es, ruhig zu bleiben – gerade deswegen, denn ihm ist bewusst, dass Widerworte höchstens eine Diskussion auslösen würden und dafür hat er keinen Nerv mehr.<br/>Er belässt es also bei einem hilflosen Lächeln. Und bei dem innerlichen Flehen, dass der Mann in die Pötte kommt. Er will endlich alleine sein und auch wenn der Alte (abgesehen von seinem spöttischen Unterton und seiner merkwürdigen Art allgemein) ganz nett ist, ist er echt anstrengend.<br/>Claus erbarmt sich zum Glück. Gestenreich beschreibt er Philipp den Weg durch den Ort – noch machbar -, durch die Pampa bis hin zum Haus – nicht mehr ganz so einfach, aber hoffentlich auch im Bereich des Möglichen.</p><p>Kaum ist er mit der Wegbeschreibung fertig, sieht Claus ihn abwartend an. So, als würde er darauf warten, dass er sich endlich verpisst.<br/>Gut, das ist wiederum ein Vorteil von Norddeutschland. Die Leute hier sind scheinbar wirklich so eigenbrötlerisch, wie es das Klischee besagt.</p><p>Tja, an und für sich würden sich ihre Interessen decken. Doch Philipp hat noch eine Frage zu seiner neuen Unterkunft.</p><p>„Gibt es vielleicht noch so eine Liste, auf der steht, worauf ich achten muss oder wo ich was finde?“</p><p>Wieder runzelt der Alte die Stirn.</p><p>„Hat mein Sohn die dir nicht gegeben?“</p><p>Gegeben – wie? Mh, wahrscheinlich meint er „geschickt“ oder „als Download zur Verfügung gestellt“ und wenn Philipp es wagen würde, seinen Wortschatz zu verbessern, dürfte er sich einen Vortrag über die Nachteile der modernen Technik anhören.<br/>Hat er einen Dateianhang übersehen? Er hat die Bestätigungsemail bekommen, um die er am Telefon gebeten hat, aber er hat sie nicht groß angeschaut. Eigentlich hat er nur das Datum überprüft.<br/>Das will er aber nicht zugeben.</p><p>„Hab sie verlegt.“<br/>„Das ging ja schnell. Aber kein Problem. Kriegst noch mal eine.“</p><p>Claus greift in ein Ablagefach auf dem Schreibtisch und zieht einen Zettel heraus, den er Philipp überreicht. Ein kurzer Blick reicht, um zu sehen, dass das das ist, was er sich vorgestellt hat – dort sind tatsächlich alle Infos zu Lokalitäten in der Nähe und auch ein paar Tipps zum Haus, soweit er das sieht. Sogar eine kleine Karte ist dort abgedruckt.<br/>Ja, damit fühlt er sich schon wesentlich besser. Mehr braucht er erst einmal nicht.<br/>Philipp verabschiedet sich von Claus, der wünscht ihm überraschenderweise sogar noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Dann kehrt Philipp zu seinem Auto zurück, um sich auf den Weg zu seinem Strandhaus zu machen.</p><p>Einsamkeit. Endlich. Das war der letzte Kontakt, jetzt hat er erst einmal seine Ruhe. Gut, nur solange, bis er morgen einen Ausflug in den nächsten Ort oder die nächste Stadt – so genau weiß er das noch nicht – macht, um sich entweder mit Lebensmitteln einzudecken oder die lokale Gastronomie zu testen, aber dabei wird er relativ wenig mit anderen Menschen zu tun haben, das ist schon erträglich.<br/>Außerdem hat er bis dahin Einsamkeit. Nur sein Haus, der Strand, das Meer und er.</p><p>Als er der Wegbeschreibung des Alten folgt, fährt er die Fenster hinunter und dreht die Musik auf. Es fühlt sich tatsächlich an, als würde er allmählich seine Lasten hinter sich lassen können. Zumindest portionsweise, zumindest kleine Happen – das ist schon ein sehr großer Fortschritt, denkt er.<br/>Den Parkplatz am Strand findet Philipp ohne Probleme. Dann ist es jetzt nur noch ein kleines Stück...</p><p>Er lädt sein Gepäck aus und macht sich auf den Weg. Spontan beschließt er, den Weg über den Strand zu nehmen. Ist zwar länger als der geteerte Weg durch das Schilf oder was auch immer das Gestrüpp am Wegesrand sein soll, aber der kleine Strandspaziergang muss einfach sein. Ab morgen – spätestens dann, wenn er seine Einkäufe ins Haus bringt – kann er ja den anderen Weg nehmen.<br/>Sein Alternativweg führt ihn über mehrere Dünen. Und dann sieht er es endlich: Das Meer.</p><p>Gut, das ist kein Novum, er war schon oft am Meer. Auf der Fahrt in den kleinen Ort hat er auch schon den einen oder anderen Blick auf das weite Nass erhaschen können. Aber jetzt hier zu stehen, mit dem Sand unter den Füßen (er hat Schuhe an, spürt ihn daher nicht direkt, aber er spürt, wie er immer wieder ein bisschen einsinkt), dem Salzgeruch in der Nase, mit Blick auf die unendliche schwarze Fläche...<br/>Spontan lässt Philipp seine Tasche in den Sand fallen, er breitet die Arme aus. Seine Müdigkeit ist für einen Moment wie weggeblasen.</p><p>Allerdings nur für einen Moment. Dann erinnert ihn sein Körper wieder daran, dass er einen Großteil des Tages im Auto verbracht hat. Philipp sammelt also seine Tasche wieder ein und setzt den Weg fort.<br/>Er muss nicht mehr weit laufen. Ein kleines Stück weiter sieht er zum ersten Mal sein Strandhaus.</p><p>Das ist es also. Nicht zu groß, nicht so klein – ein Holzhaus mit Terrasse und Treppe zum Sand. Im Haus brennt ein Licht und Philipp muss lächeln. So viel Mitgefühl hätte er Claus &amp; Claus gar nicht zugetraut... Aber es ist unglaublich angenehm, das Haus so zu sehen. Wären die Lichter aus gewesen, wären die Fenster nur große dunkle Augen gewesen, wäre das fast schon unheimlich gewesen. Doch so ist das Haus richtig einladend. Das ist den höheren Energieaufwand wert, findet Philipp.<br/>Praktisch ist es auch noch. So muss er nicht erst nach einem Lichtschalter tasten, wenn er das Haus betritt.</p><p>Die letzte Etappe.<br/>Philipp schiebt seine Tasche die Schulter weiter hoch, dann läuft er weiter, das Ziel fest im Blick. So entgeht ihm nicht der kleine Hund, der plötzlich auf ihn zu läuft.<br/>Wo kommt der jetzt her?</p><p>Vom Haus, da ist sich Philipp ganz sicher. Damit stellt sich aber die Frage, was er hier macht.<br/>Die Antwort findet er schnell selbst. Hund, da klingelt etwas bei ihm. Claus hat doch vorher etwas von einem Hund erzählt – davon, dass es im Haus auch mit Hund einsam sein wird. Ist das der Hund, von dem er gesprochen hat?<br/>Beim Buchen hat er davon aber nichts gelesen. Bei keinem der Ferienhäuser, die er sich im Internet angesehen hat, war ein Hund im Preis inbegriffen und der alte Claus hat ihn auch nicht auf den tierischen Mitbewohner hingewiesen.</p><p>Andererseits glaubt er auch nicht, dass es den Alten groß kümmert, wenn ein Gast etwas gegen Hunde hat. Man soll sich nicht so anstellen, würde er wahrscheinlich sagen. Der Hund gehört einfach zum Haus dazu.</p><p>Für Philipp ist das kein Problem. Er geht in die Hocke und streckt die Arme aus.<br/>Der Hund nimmt die stumme Einladung dankend an. Als er bei ihm ankommt, drückt er sich sofort seinen Händen entgegen, er begrüßt ihn schwanzwedelnd und indem er ihm über den Arm schleckt.<br/>Ganz alleine ist er also nicht. Aber hey, mit dieser Gesellschaft kann er leben. Ist ein niedlicher kleiner Hund und es besteht auch nicht die Gefahr, dass er sich mit Philipp unterhalten will.</p><p>Doch dann nimmt er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und als er aufsieht, fühlt er sich wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm.<br/>Da ist ein Mensch. Auf der Terrasse seines Ferienhauses. Seine Silhouette zeichnet sich vor den hell erleuchteten Fenstern ab und... Er bewegt sich auf ihn zu.<br/>Philipp drückt intuitiv das, was er in den Händen hat – den Hundekörper. Doch der Kleine lässt sich davon nicht stören. Unbeirrt wuselt er weiter vor Philipp umher, gierig nach weiteren Streicheleinheiten.</p><p>Die bekommt er erst einmal nicht. Philipp steht auf, er richtet seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Menschen dort drüben.<br/>Er kommt immer noch auf ihn zu. Mittlerweile ist er bei der Treppe angekommen, Stufe um Stufe geht er hinunter.</p><p>Okay, ruhig bleiben. Er ist hier in keinem Horrorfilm gelandet. Da ist ein Mensch, okay, aber das ist nicht so ungewöhnlich. Ungewöhnlich wäre es, wenn er ihn noch nicht bemerkt hätte. Aber sowohl ein Einbrecher als auch ein Bösewicht in einem Film hätte ihn doch eher überfallen, oder? Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne groß am Haus herumzulungern.<br/>Außerdem reagiert der Hund nicht auf den anderen Mensch. Er macht auch nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er Angst.<br/>Der andere Mensch ist okay, teilt der Hund indirekt mit und Philipp verlässt sich einfach darauf.</p><p>Dann guckt er sich doch mal an, was da los ist. Philipp nimmt seine Tasche wieder auf, nickt dem Hund entschuldigend zu, als der anklagend den Kopf hebt und damit weitere Streicheleinheiten einfordert.<br/>Weit ist es nicht mehr zum Haus. Als er auf den anderen Mann trifft, sind sie noch so nah an der Terrasse, dass sie im Licht stehen, das durch die Fenster auf den Strand fällt.</p><p>Er ist jung, der andere – ungefähr in seinem Alter, auch ungefähr so groß wie er. Seine Haare fallen in seine Stirn, er ist schlank. Und irgendwie kommt er ihm bekannt vor. Philipp weiß nicht genau, was es ist, ob ihn die Gesichtszüge sind, die ihn an jemanden erinnern, ob er jemanden mit der gleichen Frisur kennt oder ob der Mann einfach nur deshalb so vertraut wirkt, weil er ein ganz normaler Typ ist, so wie Philipp sie en masse kennt.</p><p>„Hallo.“</p><p>Und jetzt? Der andere Mann macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich verteidigen wollen – als würde er erklären wollen, was er hier macht. Es scheint für ihn ganz normal zu sein, dass er hier ist.<br/>Dann muss Philipp wohl diesen Part übernehmen.</p><p>„Hallo. Ich hab' das Haus hier gemietet.“</p><p>Philipp deutet auf das Strandhaus, obwohl das eigentlich nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre – so viele Häuser gibt es ja nicht. Aber er fühlt sich etwas unbeholfen.<br/>Sein Gegenüber runzelt die Stirn, er sieht ebenfalls zum Haus hinüber.</p><p>„Aber da wohne ich. Ich -“</p><p>Schock. Erst einmal Schock, nicht mehr nur Überraschung darüber, was der andere Mann hier macht.<br/>Und dann – Philipp weiß nicht, ob der Schock eine Erinnerung nach oben gespült hat oder ob er nun lange genug Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken – fällt ihm ein, woher er ihn kennt.</p><p>„Milli?“<br/>„Ja? Ich – Ach, Philipp!“</p><p>Ah, auch bei seinem Gegenüber ist die Botschaft angekommen. Sie haben sich tatsächlich schon mal getroffen, sogar ein paar Mal. Meistens nicht besonders ausführlich, nur kurz für ein Bundesligaspiel, dafür privat umso öfter. Ihr Bekanntenkreis weist einige Überschneidungen auf und so wurden sie schon ein paar Mal zur gleichen Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen und dort einander vorgestellt. 'Philipp Max, Maximilian Philipp, seid ihr verwandt oder so, haha, sehr lustig'.<br/>Milli, klar. Viel Kontakt hatten sie dort nicht, doch ihre Namen, die sich so sehr ähneln, haben dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich näher standen als andere Spieler, die nicht unbedingt miteinander befreundet waren, sich nur als Bekannte bezeichnet hätten.<br/>Ihre Namen. Maximilian Philipp. Philipp Max.</p><p>Philipp stöhnt auf.</p><p>„Scheiße, jetzt versteh' ich's.“</p><p>Wieder runzelt Milli die Stirn und Philipp tut ihm den Gefallen und klärt ihn auf. Damit bringt er gleichzeitig Ordnung in seine Gedanken.<br/>'Ich habe schon eine Reservierung.', 'Maximilian Philipp?' - verdammt, im Nachhinein ist es echt eindeutig.</p><p>„Unsere Namen. Wann hast du das Haus reserviert?“</p><p>Die Runzeln auf Millis Stirn verschieben sich etwas, er überlegt.</p><p>„Schon ein Weilchen her. Vor ein paar Monaten?“</p><p>Okay, damit steht fest, welcher Max(imilian), welcher Philipp das hier verbockt hat. Er ist schuld, er alleine. Schließlich kann Milli nichts für ihre Namen und der Rest geht eben auf seine Kappe.</p><p>„Ich erst vor 'ner Woche. Und als ich bei der Vermietung angerufen haben, meinten die, ich habe schon eine Reservierung. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, ich dachte, vielleicht habe ich schon per Mail reserviert. Ach, scheiße.“</p><p>Der Kloß in seiner Kehle wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer, er weiß nicht, ob er heulen soll oder wütend sein soll. Oder heulen vor Wut? Das wäre auch eine Option.<br/>Und Milli? Der lacht. Klar, für ihn ist das lustig – er bekommt Überraschungsbesuch, der ihm seine Unterkunft streitig machen will und nach kurzer Zeit löst sich die Situation auf und er stellt sich als der wahre Besitzer heraus.<br/>Er dagegen... Steht nun doch ohne Unterkunft, ohne Urlaubsziel da.</p><p>Philipp vergräbt die Hände in seinen Haaren. Und dann platzt der ganze Frust aus ihm heraus.</p><p>„Scheiße, ich dachte, ich kann mich jetzt endlich hinlegen. Da fährt man ans andere Ende des Landes und dann... das.“</p><p>Millis Lachen verstummt. Stattdessen sieht er Philipp mitleidig an.<br/>Hilft ihm auch nicht viel. Mitleid baut ihm kein Haus.</p><p>„Du spielst in Augsburg, oder? Bist du jetzt aus Augsburg hierher gefahren?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Oh. Das ist echt weit. Scheiße.“</p><p>Aber Millis Mitleid tröstet ihn ein bisschen. Zumindest hilft es ihm dabei, Milli weiter sein Herz auszuschütten. Wenn auf einem Schlag seine Urlaubspläne in Schutt und Asche liegen, darf er ruhig etwas herumjammern, findet er.</p><p>„Und die Fahrt war echt übel. So weit und dann überall Stau.“<br/>„Hab' ich mitbekommen. War schon von Dortmund aus nicht gerade angenehm.“</p><p>Na ja, Milli hat wenigstens ein Haus... Philipp ist obdachlos.</p><p>„Verdammt, ich wollte mich jetzt endlich hinlegen...“</p><p>So hat er sich seinen einsamen Urlaub nicht gerade vorgestellt. Alleine auf der Rückbank seines Autos... Gut, das wird wahrscheinlich nur seine Unterkunft für heute Abend. Morgen nach dem Aufstehen – wird recht früh passieren, er mag zwar sein Auto echt gerne, aber für eine Übernachtung ist es nicht gerade geeignet – tritt er dann den Walk of Shame an und fährt wieder nach Hause.<br/>Und dann? Irgendein Urlaub an einem überfüllten Strand. Oder ein Familienbesuch. Mit tausenden Fragen zu seinem Privatleben. Das hielt sich, als er zwischen seinen beiden Urlauben kurz zuhause vorbeigeschaut hat, noch in Grenzen, doch er weiß ganz genau, dass seine Eltern bemerken würden, dass er nicht ganz mit sich im Reinen ist, wenn er etwas mehr Zeit bei ihnen verbringen würde. Vor allem, wenn er so plötzlich und diesmal ohne Anni bei ihnen aufkreuzen würde.<br/>Er hat die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera, zwischen Dingen, über die er nicht sprechen möchte und Dingen, über die er nicht reden will.</p><p>Milli reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Während er begonnen hat, seine Optionen aufzulisten und abzuwägen, hat Milli ihn gedankenverloren gemustert, nun meldet er sich zu Wort.</p><p>„Hey, du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst. Wir finden schon noch ein Übernachtungsplätzchen für dich. Ich glaube, die Couch ist ausklappbar. Und wenn nicht – das Bett ist groß. Für eine Nacht tut's das schon.“</p><p>Das...<br/>Daran hat er gar nicht gedacht. In seiner Panik hat er das Haus für abgeschrieben erklärt. Aber stimmt, das ist durchaus eine Möglichkeit – eine wesentlich reizvollere als die Übernachtung im Auto oder die sofortige Rückfahrt.<br/>Am liebsten würde Philipp vor Erleichterung weinen. Und das zeigt, wie sehr er am Arsch ist.</p><p>„Danke, das wäre echt gut. Ich... Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen.“</p><p>Wieder lacht Milli, aber diesmal kann Philipp ihm es nicht übel nehmen. Wie denn auch, wenn er ihm ein solches Angebot macht? Milli ist ihm nichts schuldig und teilt trotzdem seine Unterkunft mit ihm.</p><p>„Sieht man dir an. Und... merkt man auch.“</p><p>Ja, zugegebenermaßen neigt er leicht zur Hysterie nach diesem anstrengenden Tag... Doch jetzt fühlt er sich nur noch erschöpft. Wie erschlagen.<br/>Er braucht Ruhe, er muss den Tag beenden. Und wie Milli gesagt hat: Für heute Nacht reicht dafür auch sein Haus aus.</p><p>Deshalb kann er dazu nicht viel sagen, nur mit den Schultern zucken. Aber mehr braucht Milli als Antwort nicht.</p><p>„Dann gehen wir mal rein. Was hat dich eigentlich hierher verschlagen?“</p><p>Konversation. Nicht daran denken, dass seine Pläne geplatzt sind. Und auch nicht daran denken, warum er diese Pläne geschmiedet hat. Das braucht er heute Abend nicht mehr.</p><p>„Ich wollte mal rauskommen, mal ein bisschen meine Ruhe haben. Nicht so viele Leute sehen.“</p><p>Sie laufen nebeneinander her zum Haus – als Milli schnalzt, folgt ihnen der Hund. Philipp kann nicht anders, er beugt sich kurz hinunter und tätschelt ihm den Kopf.</p><p>„Und du?“<br/>„Männerurlaub. Nur Lucky und ich.“</p><p>Ah, Lucky, das ist dann wohl der Hund. Damit erledigt sich auch die Frage, ob er nun zum Haus oder zu dessen Mieter gehört.<br/>Schön und gut, aber er hat etwas anderes erwartet. Schließlich hat er Milli auch seinen wahren Beweggrund genannt. Nicht detailliert, aber ehrlich.</p><p>„Aha. Und in Wirklichkeit?“</p><p>Milli lacht wieder.</p><p>„Das stimmt. Ich hab' ihn noch nicht so lange und deshalb – oder trotzdem? Ich weiß es nicht. - hätte ich es schade gefunden, ihn zuhause lassen zu müssen. Also, bei meiner Familie, bei Freunden, Nachbarn, ich weiß nicht, natürlich hätte sich jemand gefunden, der auf ihn aufpasst, wenn ich nicht da bin, aber... Eben nicht ich. Deshalb wollte ich irgendwo Urlaub machen, wo ich mit dem Auto hinfahren kann. Und hier kann man gut Strandspaziergänge machen und so. Ein Hundeparadies und für das Herrchen auch nicht übel.“</p><p>Nun ist Milli in Schwung gekommen. Und das ist irgendwie... angenehm. Ihn einfach reden lassen, während er neben ihm her läuft, die Gedanken mal hier, mal dort, mit einem halben Ohr bei Milli... Philipp greift mittlerweile auf seine letzten Kraftreserven zurück – oder zumindest fühlt es sich so an. Einfach nur noch funktionieren, nur noch ein Weilchen stark sein, dann hat er seine Ruhe.<br/>Mann, er ist so am Arsch.</p><p>Im Haus angekommen, hält Milli sich nicht lange damit auf, ihm die Zimmer zu zeigen. Er marschiert direkt ins Wohnzimmer, Philipp folgt ihm. Dabei kommt er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass das Haus echt hübsch ist. Von innen sieht es etwas kleiner aus als von außen, aber es gibt immer noch genügend Platz, es ist nicht beengend, selbst jetzt, wo sie zu zweit – zu dritt, wenn man den kleinen Lucky mitzählt – sind.<br/>Wie lange ist Milli wohl schon hier? Das Wohnzimmer sieht noch ganz ordentlich aus – keine zerwühlten Decken auf der Couch, die Kissen sind ordentlich an der Lehne aufgereiht und der Couchtisch ist leer, abgesehen von dem üblichen Dekokrimskrams, eine flache Schale mit Steinen und so etwas.<br/>Seit heute, vermutlich. Die Reservierung galt ja ab heute und da sich herausgestellt hat, dass es Millis Reservierung war...</p><p>Milli hält sich nicht mit solchen Überlegungen auf. Er kniet bereits vor der Couch und rüttelt daran herum. Philipp tritt an seine Seite, wirft einen Blick über die Schulter, aber das hilft nicht viel – er weiß nicht, wo er Milli helfen könnte.<br/>Muss er auch gar nicht. Die Inspektion hält nicht lange an, dann rappelt Milli sich wieder auf und wischt sich die Haare aus der Stirn.</p><p>„Okay, schlechte Nachrichten. Die Couch ist nicht ausklappbar. Willst du trotzdem hier schlafen? Das Angebot mit meinem Bett steht immer noch.“</p><p>Mit 'hier' meint er dann wohl die unausgeklappte Couch. Philipp lässt kurz seinen Blick darüber schweifen, aber nein, keine Chance. Er ist zwar nicht besonders groß und auch nicht übermäßig breit, trotzdem hätte er auf dieser Couch nicht besonders viel Platz.</p><p>„Glaube nicht. Lass' mal dein Bett sehen.“</p><p>Milli grinst, er geht nicht auf den unnötigen Kommandoton ein. Dann wechseln sie das Zimmer – über eine schmale Treppe geht es in den ersten Stock und nun erzählt Milli doch etwas zu seinem Ferienhaus.</p><p>„Ist ganz überschaubar hier. Das Wohnzimmer kennst du ja schon, ansonsten ist da unten noch die Küche. Oben haben wir das Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer. Das war's dann auch schon.“</p><p>Klein und kompakt, aber trotzdem gemütlich und schön. Ja, dieses Haus wäre eine echt gute Wahl gewesen, wenn es nicht schon vergeben gewesen wäre.<br/>Vielleicht dann nächstes Jahr. Auch wenn Philipp hofft, dass er bis dahin nicht mehr dieses dringende Bedürfnis nach Abstand hat.</p><p>Oben angekommen, öffnet Milli eine weitere Türe und...<br/>Wow. Noch ein Pluspunkt mehr für das Haus. Das Bett ist überraschend riesig und so ausgerichtet, dass man den perfekten Blick auf das große Dachfenster hat. Und das schwarze Glitzern, das man durch das Fenster sieht, dürfte wohl das Meer sein.</p><p>Milli räuspert sich und Philipp zuckt zusammen. War er jetzt so gedankenversunken, dass er gar nicht mitgekommen hat, wie die Zeit vergangen ist? Ist er im Stehen eingepennt?<br/>Oder hat Milli sich einfach so geräuspert?</p><p>„Und? Zufrieden?“</p><p>Philipp lässt seine Tasche von seiner Schulter auf den Boden rutschen und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Probeweise hüpft er auf und ab – mehr zur Zierde, weil die Matratze nun wirklich nicht danach aussieht, als wäre sie steinhart und er sich mit allem anderen zufriedengibt -, dann grinst er Milli an.</p><p>„Absolut.“</p><p>Milli erwidert sein Grinsen, dann wird er ganz geschäftig.</p><p>„Also, nebenan ist das Bad. Ich will die linke Bettseite. Breit' dich aus.“<br/>„Was machst du noch?“</p><p>Hoffentlich ist die Frage nicht zu aufdringlich. Eigentlich ist es Philipp echt egal, Milli kann ja machen, was er will. Interessant wäre es trotzdem. Schließlich klang er nicht danach, als würde er hier bleiben und sich ebenfalls schlafen legen.<br/>Scheinbar ist sie es nicht. Milli bleibt entspannt.</p><p>„Ich geh' noch mit Lucky eine Runde raus. Das letzte Mal wurden wir ja unterbrochen.“</p><p>Ein tadelnder Blick, dann kehrt das Lächeln zurück.</p><p>„Dann kannst du wenigstens in Ruhe schlafen. Wir sind leise, wenn wir zurück kommen.“</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Sind sie nicht.</p><p>Einschlafen ging verdammt schnell. Kaum hat Milli das Zimmer verlassen, um mit Lucky durch die Dunkelheit zu toben, hat Philipp sich auf die Matratze sinken lassen und verdammt, er hätte sofort einschlafen können. Nur mit Müh' und Not hat er sich noch einmal aufgerappelt, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Eine kurze Katzenwäsche, schnell umgezogen und dann war das Bett sein Reich. Dieses wunderbare Bett... Aber Philipp ist sich ehrlich: Es hätte ganz raue Bettwäsche sein können und eine steinharte Matratze und vermutlich wäre er sich immer noch vorgekommen, als würde er in einer Wolke liegen.<br/>Dann kamen Milli und Lucky von ihrem Ausflug zurück. Philipp hat nicht viel davon mitbekommen – als eine Türe geknarzt hat, ist er aufgewacht, aber nur ansatzweise, nur so weit, dass er das Geräusch bemerkt hat. Wäre nichts weiter passiert, hätte er blitzschnell zurück in den Tiefschlaf gefunden und sich am nächsten Morgen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnert, dass er wach war.<br/>Milli hat sich auch echt Mühe gegeben, das muss man ihm lassen. Er hat nur nicht daran gedacht, dass es bei Lucky nicht angekommen sein könnte, dass Philipp Ruhe braucht.</p><p>Trippeln auf dem Boden, ein Plumpsen, die sich senkende Matratze und plötzlich eine Hundezunge im Gesicht.</p><p>„Lucky!“</p><p>Milli versucht immer noch, leise zu sein. Er versucht, seinem Flüstern einen mahnenden Tonfall zu verleihen, doch das ist seinem Hund egal. Dieser fängt nun nämlich an, auf dem Bett hin und her zu rennen.<br/>Erst nach einer Weile schafft Milli es, ihn einzufangen und auf den Boden zu setzen. Wie er ihm dann verdeutlicht, dass sein Platz sein Körbchen ist, bekommt Philipp nicht mit, aber es scheint zu helfen.</p><p>Kurz darauf raschelt die Decke wieder, Milli kriecht darunter. Dabei sieht er, dass Philipps Augen einen Spalt geöffnet sind.</p><p>„Sorry.“<br/>„Kein Ding.“</p><p>Ist es wirklich nicht. Wenige Sekunden später ist Philipp wieder eingeschlafen.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fuggerstadttrübsinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich taste mich langsam an einen wöchentlichen Postingrhythmus heran.......... Aber pssst. Von mir habt ihrs nicht gehört. Ich möchte nichts verschreien :D</p>
<p>An dieser Stelle möchte ich gern noch mal an das Projekt erinnern, von dem ich vor dem letzten Kapitel erzählt habe - wäre schmuck, wenn jemand von euch mitmacht! \o/</p>
<p>Und dann gibts noch etwas zu erzählen: Ich hatte diese Woche mein 11-jähriges Schreibjubiläum! Also, Post-Jubiläum, um genau zu sein :D (Über all das, was ich zuvor geschrieben habe, reden wir nicht. Ich glaube, das habe ich nicht einmal mehr? War alles noch auf Zettel....)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Als Philipp am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, muss er erst einmal überlegen, wo er hier ist. Nicht einmal deswegen, weil er in einem fremden Bett aufwacht – sein Bettnachbar ist verschwunden. Damit hat sein Bett einen völlig unbekannten Zustand, gewissermaßen.<br/>Urlaub, er ist im Urlaub. Das, was von Urlaub noch übrig geblieben ist.</p>
<p>Von hier aus sieht man tatsächlich das Meer, zumindest ein Stück weit. Das Haus ist halb zwischen den Dünen verborgen, was zwar den Blick aufs Meer etwas einschränkt, andererseits aber auch dafür sorgt, dass man nicht ins Wohnzimmer sehen kann, wenn man am Strand unterwegs ist. Eine ganz gute Mischung aus Abgeschirmtheit und Aussicht, denkt Philipp.<br/>Schon schön hier.</p>
<p>Philipp bleibt noch ein Weilchen liegen, döst noch vor sich hin. Doch als selbst dann sein Bettnachbar nicht zurückkommt, beschließt er, auch mal aufzustehen.</p>
<p>Das Bad ist frei, das nutzt er gleich mal aus. Anschließend geht er die Treppe nach unten und nimmt den Raum, den er gestern Abend noch nicht gesehen hat, unter die Lupe.<br/>Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Eine kleine Küche, ausgestattet mit dem Nötigsten. Völlig ausreichend für einen Mann, dessen Küchenkenntnisse eher eingeschränkt sind – Philipp glaubt nicht, dass Milli allzu viel besser kochen kann als er.</p>
<p>Milli ist dort allerdings nicht. Und auch von Lucky gibt es keine Spur.</p>
<p>Ist nicht unbedingt schlimm für Philipp. Klar ist es merkwürdig, alleine in diesem Haus zu sein, das ihm nicht gehört, aber er findet die Stille hier echt angenehm. Wenn man die Ohren spitzt, hört man sogar das Meeresrauschen.<br/>Philipp will mehr davon. Deshalb führen ihn seine Schritte nach draußen, auf die Terrasse. Und als er sich dort gegen die Brüstung lehnt und aufs Meer blickt, entdeckt er auch seinen Gastgeber.</p>
<p>Milli ist wieder am Strand unterwegs. Mit Lucky zusammen, natürlich. Er wirft ein Frisbee, Lucky jagt hinterher und schleift dann die Plastikschale, die etwas zu groß für ihn ist, hinter sich her zu Milli. Damit beginnt das Spielchen von vorne.<br/>Philipp bleibt, wo er ist, er beobachtet die beiden ein Weilchen. Ein echt interessantes Duo... Sie haben beide Spaß. Immer wieder trägt der Wind Millis Lachen zu ihm hinüber, Lucky flitzt unermüdlich hin und her.</p>
<p>Dann – es dauert lange, Philipp steht ziemlich lange dort, ohne dass Milli bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wird – dreht Milli seinen Kopf, sieht zum Haus hinüber und entdeckt ihn. Er winkt ihm zu, Philipp winkt zurück.<br/>Mehr nicht. Milli kommt nicht zu ihm, er wendet sich stattdessen wieder Lucky zu, der schon mit der knallpinken Frisbeescheibe wartet.</p>
<p>Philipp lächelt. Irgendwie ist das... total in Ordnung alles. Milli hat ihn gesehen, sie haben sich begrüßt und das war es, damit haben sie im sozialen Bereich ihre Pflicht und Schuldigkeit getan. Kein Drama, kein Aufwand...<br/>Mann, wenn er so darüber nachdenkt, dann kommt er sich echt merkwürdig vor. Aber diese Kleinigkeiten bedeuten ihm tatsächlich echt viel. Schon alleine deshalb, weil er hierher gekommen ist, um alleine zu sein. Eigentlich ist er das ja nicht, doch mit Milli ist es, als wäre er alleine. Milli bedrängt ihn nicht, Milli lässt ihm seinen Freiraum – sogar als sie sich letzte Nacht das Bett geteilt haben, war ihm Milli nicht zu viel.<br/>Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass das Bett so groß ist.</p>
<p>Okay, alles schön und gut, die erste Nacht seines Urlaubs war ganz gut und voll nach seinen Vorstellungen. Aber wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Die Nacht- und Nebelaktion, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen, fällt ja jetzt weg, trotzdem muss er weg von hier, ein Plätzchen finden, an dem er die Zeit totschlagen kann.<br/>Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, gleich zuhause zu bleiben. An und für sich klingt das überhaupt nicht verlockend, schließlich erinnert ihn seine Wohnung an die Vergangenheit, an seine Beziehung, an seine Freundin. Aber er hat sich schon vorgenommen, mal für Ordnung zu sorgen. Nicht etwa Aufräumen – er will umräumen, vielleicht die Wände streichen, neue Möbel kaufen.<br/>Eine neue Wohnung bekommen. Eine, die wieder mehr zu ihm passt.</p>
<p>Bis jetzt war das ein eher unkonkreter Plan. Irgendwann in der Zukunft wollte er das anpacken, wollte er dafür sorgen, dass er eine neue Phase seines Lebens starten kann. Erst einmal muss er sich darüber im Klaren sein, wie diese neue Phase aussehen soll – dafür war ja auch eigentlich dieser Urlaub geplant. Aber weiß weiß, vielleicht hilft es ihm mehr, sich zuerst um die Wohnung zu kümmern? Sich dort wieder wohlzufühlen, zumindest dort mal einen Neuanfang hinzubekommen?</p>
<p>Vielleicht hat er diese Nacht hier gebraucht. Vielleicht war es mal nötig, dass er von zuhause raus kommt, eventuell war es sogar wichtig für ihn zu sehen, dass es mit seinen Mitmenschen nicht immer so tiefgründig sein muss, dass es auch noch ganz banale Bekanntschaften in seinem Leben gibt, die kein Gedanken- und Gefühlschaos in ihm auslösen. Milli ist genau das – mit Milli kann er ein bisschen über praktische Dinge reden, es war okay, ihn zu treffen, mehr nicht.<br/>Er hat Abstand gewonnen, konnte durchatmen – konnte Kraft für diesen Schritt sammeln. Denn während er sich bis gerade eben keinen einzigen konkreten Gedanken zu diesem Plan machen konnte, fällt es Philipp nun ganz leicht, darüber nachzudenken. Er ruft sich vor seinem geistigen Auge die Wohnung auf, sieht sie wie ein Außenstehender, kann sich überlegen, was er alles ändern will. Welche Möbel er behalten will, was bitte umgehend<br/>weg soll...</p>
<p>Irgendwann unterbricht ihn eine feuchte Schnauze, die gegen seine Hand stupst. Als Philipp den Kopf hebt, bemerkt er, dass Milli ein paar Meter neben ihm steht, ebenfalls an die Balustrade gelehnt. Obwohl ein Lächeln um seine Lippen spielt, hat Philipp nicht den Eindruck, dass Milli ihn imitiert, ihn gewissermaßen nachäfft – es wirkt so, als würde er tatsächlich so wie Philipp die Aussicht genießen.<br/>Zumindest so lange, bis er Philipps Aufmerksamkeit hat. Nun wendet er sich ihm zu, sein Lächeln gilt jetzt ihm.</p>
<p>„Bock auf Frühstück? Wir waren vorher beim Bäcker.“</p>
<p>Okay, Philipp nimmt ihm immer mehr ab, dass Milli wirklich hier ist, um mit seinem Hund Urlaub zu machen. Wie er von 'wir' spricht...</p>
<p>„Ihr wart schon beim Bäcker?“<br/>„Ja, wir waren heute schon ganz fleißig. Nicht so wie andere Leute, die noch ewig im Bett liegen geblieben sind.“</p>
<p>Milli grinst und Philipp spürt, wie er rot wird. Eigentlich ist ihm das nicht besonders unangenehm, aber verdammt, er ist hier Gast und dann hält er so lange das Bett besetzt...<br/>Um dieser Situation irgendwie zu entfliehen, geht er in die Hocke, um Lucky den Kopf zu tätscheln.<br/>Doch Milli ist noch nicht fertig.</p>
<p>„Aber wir waren gestern auch nicht so lange und nicht so spät unterwegs. Passt schon. Also, Frühstück?“</p>
<p>Philipp hebt wieder den Blick und ja, das ist schon stimmig – Milli grinst zwar, aber es wirkt ganz entspannt.<br/>Gut, wenn das so ist... Dann sollte es kein Problem sein, wenn er Millis Angebot annimmt. Sein Magen knurrt und er ist sowieso keiner, der alles aus Höflichkeit fünf Mal ablehnt, bis es seinem Gegenüber entweder zu viel wird oder er doch einsieht, dass er die Einladung annehmen kann. Milli hat ihm ein Angebot gemacht, also wird es schon okay für ihn sein, fertig.</p>
<p>„Gerne.“</p>
<p>Frühstück also. Zu dritt gehen sie in die Küche, Philipp beschließt auf dem Weg dorthin, sich nicht bedienen zu lassen, sondern irgendwie mit anzupacken. Allzu gut dürfte Milli sich nach der ersten Nacht dort auch noch nicht auskennen, also steht er hoffentlich nicht im Weg.<br/>Tut er tatsächlich nicht. Milli holt sich nämlich als erstes eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank – dafür durchsucht er alle anderen Schränke, bis er endlich fündig wird – und bereitet Luckys Essen zu. Etwas Hundefutter hinein, fertig, der kleine Hund braucht ja keine besonders großen Portionen, doch das gibt Philipp genug Zeit, um sich mit der Kaffeemaschine auseinander zu setzen.</p>
<p>„Willst du auch Kaffee?“<br/>„Ja, bitte. Das Pulver habe ich in irgendeiner Schublade gesehen.“</p>
<p>Irgendeine Schublade... Schätzungsweise eine, die groß genug ist, um darin Kaffee aufbewahren zu können. Während Milli eine weitere Schale mit Wasser füllt und beides für den sehnsüchtig wartenden Lucky auf den Boden stellt, zieht Philipp eine Schublade nach der anderen auf.<br/>Dauert nicht lange, bis er fündig wird. Die Dose, die Milli gemeint hat, ist durchsichtig, der Kaffee ist also gut erkennbar.</p>
<p>Kurz darauf strömt der Duft von frischem Kaffee durch die Küche, es ertönt ein leises Kauen vom Boden – Lucky lässt sich sein Frühstück schon schmecken – und der Tisch sieht langsam nach einem Frühstückstisch aus – Milli hat inzwischen den Kühlschrank geleert.<br/>Nun fehlen nur noch Teller und Besteck. Die findet Milli ganz alleine – Philipp erwischt die völlig falschen Schrankfächer -, dann können auch sie frühstücken.</p>
<p>Ruhe. Vorher haben sie schon nicht mehr als das Nötigste gesprochen, nur Anweisungen und Fragen zum Frühstück ausgetauscht, und jetzt, wo alles fertig ist, gibt es gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Kein unnötiges Palaver, kein Smalltalk.<br/>Erst als Milli sein erstes Brötchen verdrückt hat und sich ein zweites aus dem gut gefüllten Brotkorb – es war definitiv eine gute Entscheidung, zum Frühstück hier zu bleiben, sonst wäre Milli auf dem ganzen Gebäck sitzen geblieben – nimmt, ergreift er das Wort.</p>
<p>„Ich habe vorher, als ich am Strand war, nachgedacht. Und mich mit Lucky beraten, natürlich.“<br/>„Natürlich.“</p>
<p>Der erste Teil würde Philipp ja Kopfzerbrechen bereiten, aber der zweite Teil hebt das umgehend wieder auf. Er sieht hinüber zu Lucky, der ganz unbeeindruckt seine Schüssel leert, überlegt sich kurz, ob man das nun eher als 'Ich kann nicht reden, nur du hast dich beraten' oder als 'Ich kann nicht reden, du musst es erklären' deuten kann.<br/>Egal. Milli will ihm offensichtlich etwas mitteilen. Also nimmt Philipp die Aufmerksamkeit vom Hund, um sie wieder auf sein Herrchen zu richten.<br/>Und das ist auch gut so. Denn das, was Milli sagt, ist fast so überraschend, als hätte Lucky plötzlich gesprochen.</p>
<p>„Ich dachte mir, dass du hier bleiben könntest. Du wolltest ja eigentlich jetzt Urlaub machen und hast keine Unterkunft mehr und ich habe genug Platz... Also, ich denke, das könnte ganz gut mit uns hinhauen. Weil du deine Ruhe willst und ich ja auch irgendwie und weil ich glaube, dass wir uns nicht groß gegenseitig stören. Jeder macht sein Ding, abends treffen wir uns halt, aber das hat den Vorteil, dass wir uns mit dem Kochen abwechseln können... Ja. Also, wenn du willst – solange du willst. Kannst ruhig die nächsten Tage erst mal da bleiben.“</p>
<p>Hier bleiben. Hier am Meer, hier in diesem Traumhaus – Philipp wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, wollte nicht groß darüber nachdenken, weil er sich dann noch mehr über den vermasselten Urlaub ärgern würde, aber verdammt, dieses Haus ist alles, was er wollte. Überschaubar, gleichzeitig noch recht geräumig, schön eingerichtet, perfekte Lage...<br/>Er muss doch nicht den Walk of Shame antreten. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn er auch dieses Angebot annimmt.</p>
<p>„Und das würde dich nicht stören?“</p>
<p>Um ehrlich zu sein, steht diese Frage für Philipp momentan nicht im Vordergrund. Doch sie beschäftigt Milli, während er weiter versucht, eine Lösung zu finden.<br/>Was soll er tun?</p>
<p>Eigentlich wollte er alleine sein. Wirklich alleine. Und sich mit einem anderen Mann und dessen Hund ein Haus zu teilen, fällt nicht wirklich unter 'alleine'. Andererseits hat Milli recht – die letzten Stunden haben gezeigt, dass sie miteinander klar kommen. Das bedeutet in diesem Fall auch, dass sie sich die Freiräume lassen, die sie brauchen.<br/>Die scheinbar auch Milli braucht. Noch dazu ist es ja nicht so, dass er Milli hier zum ersten Mal begegnet ist. Bei ihren bisherigen Treffen konnte er sich schon einen Eindruck von ihm verschaffen. Der fiel recht überschaubar aus – was in diesem Fall sehr für Milli spricht. Er ist nämlich ziemlich zurückhaltend, ziemlich ruhig. Also genau das, was Philipp hier sucht.<br/>Wäre es wirklich eine bessere Alternative, nach Hause zu fahren? So viel Ruhe wie hier hat er dort wahrscheinlich nicht. Und erst recht nicht diese fantastische Location. Natürlich kann er auch in seiner Wohnung vor sich hin schmollen, doch das wäre eben nicht viel mehr als das – Herumschmollen. Hier kann er durchatmen, hier hat er eine Luftveränderung und die hat er gerade echt dringend nötig.</p>
<p>Milli hat seine Antwort wesentlich schneller parat. Klar, er konnte sich schon über das Pro und Contra Gedanken machen – Philipp dagegen ist noch etwas überrumpelt.<br/>Er zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst.</p>
<p>„Denke nicht. Wie sollst du mich schon stören, wenn du deine Ruhe haben willst? Glaub' nicht, dass du übermäßig anhänglich wirst. Und 'n bisschen ertrag' ich dich schon.“</p>
<p>Ein bisschen ertragen...<br/>Sie kennen sich ja schon. Also, zumindest ein Stück weit. Sie haben schon mal miteinander gesprochen, sie haben gemeinsame Freunde, das war es dann auch schon. Wirklich angefreundet haben sie sich nicht.<br/>Sie haben sich ertragen. Sind miteinander klar gekommen, hatten keine Probleme miteinander.</p>
<p>Das ist eigentlich perfekt.</p>
<p>Dann fällt Philipp noch etwas ein, auf das Milli hingewiesen hat. 'Die nächsten Tage', das hat er gesagt. Sein Aufenthalt hier wäre mit Open End, er verpflichtet sich nicht, den Rest des geplanten Urlaubs hier zu verbringen. Also könnte er die Gelegenheit nutzen, jetzt, wo er doch eh schon da ist, und sich den Kopf vom Nordseewind freiblasen lassen. Wenn er keinen Bock mehr hat, weil sie sich eben doch auf die Nerven gehen oder weil es ihm hier nicht mehr gefällt oder weil er schon alles auswendig kennt oder oder oder, dann fährt er eben wieder nach Hause.<br/>Er ist nicht gebunden. Noch weniger als bei seinem ursprünglichen Plan, schließlich wollte er eigentlich das Haus für einen fixen Zeitraum buchen.</p>
<p>Keine Verpflichtungen. Milli ist einfach nur wie ein diskreter Hotelier. Der halt zufälligerweise im gleichen Bett schläft wie er, aber das ist eine Kleinigkeit, er ist es gewohnt, sich mit Mitspielern das Bett zu teilen und kann sie inzwischen größtenteils ausblenden. Vor allem hat Milli – abgesehen von der nächtlichen Störung, aber da war ja genau genommen Lucky schuld – nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre er ein lauter Schläfer. Das ist also ein geringer Preis für diesen Aufenthalt.</p>
<p>Den ganzen Tag am Strand herumhängen, abends nach Hause – in dieses Haus – zurück kommen, hin und wieder mit einem warmen Abendessen empfangen zu werden und für den Fall, dass er sich doch etwas einsam fühlt, Gesellschaft vorzufinden...<br/>Okay, ist gut. Da kann er nicht ablehnen, das ist ein verdammt gutes Angebot.</p>
<p>„Wenn das so ist... Dann bleibe ich noch hier.“</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>So. Hier ist es schön, beschließt Philipp. Also, schön genug für ihn – objektiv gesehen hat er sich wahrscheinlich nicht gerade den idyllischsten Platz an der Nordseeküste ausgesucht. Aber für seine Ansprüche ist es hier genau richtig.<br/>Er hat sich den Weg auf eine Düne gebahnt. Hier draußen ist der Sandstrand ziemlich überschaubar, ein Stück weiter türmen sich die Felsen auf. Und direkt hinter dem Streifen Sandstrand sind Dünen. Dicht bewachsene Dünen voller Grasbüschel. Nicht gerade gemütlich und daher sehr einsam.<br/>Philipp hat zwischen den kratzigen Büscheln eine Stelle entdeckt, die komplett frei ist. Was sich dort befindet, kann er nicht genau sagen – es sieht nach Sand aus, aber es ist steinhart. Ist ihm auch egal, er will trotzdem hier bleiben.</p>
<p>Aus dem Rucksack, den er sich hierher mitgebracht hat, holt er eine Decke. Diese breitet er auf dem Boden aus und macht es sich dann darauf bequem. Rucksack unter den Kopf, ein bisschen hin und her rücken, bis er den größten Unebenheiten auf dem Boden ausgewichen ist, dann ist er zufrieden.<br/>Sehr zufrieden. Vor ihm liegt das Meer, er kann von hier aus beobachten, wie die Wellen ans Ufer schwappen. Welle um Welle gleitet über den Sand, verschwindet, trocknet aus, wird von einer neuen Welle ersetzt...</p>
<p>Eine Weile lang beschränkt sich Philipp darauf, diesem Treiben zuzusehen. Hat etwas Beruhigendes an sich... Wäre der Boden nicht so hart, könnte er glatt einschlafen. Aber nein, das hebt er sich für später auf, das Bett ist ihm dann doch wesentlich sympathischer.<br/>Dann löst Philipp sich von diesem Anblick, richtet sich noch einmal auf und holt sein Handy aus der Tasche. Zum Glück schafft er es, ohne große Umstände seinen Liegeplatz wiederzufinden.</p>
<p>Okay, soll er gucken?</p>
<p>Philipp lässt noch einmal den Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Dort hinten die Felsen, vor ihm das Meer, um ihn herum die Büsche, die in der sanften Brise leicht hin und her wippen...<br/>Okay, er guckt. Handy an, PIN eingeben, gucken.</p>
<p>Und dann denkt er sich, dass das eine beschissene Idee war.</p>
<p>Zwölf verpasste Anrufe, 32 ungelesene Nachrichten. Die Nachrichten sind zwar von drei verschiedenen Personen, allerdings haben zwei von ihnen nur jeweils eine geschrieben. Der Rest... Von der selben Person wie alle zwölf Anrufe.<br/>Anni.</p>
<p>Gut, was hat er erwartet? Sein Aufbruch war plötzlich – alles war so plötzlich und wirklich erklärt hat er nicht, was los ist. Sie reagiert zwar etwas heftig darauf, aber die Reaktion hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben, da ist primär schon er schuld.<br/>Aber verdammt, er hat es einfach nicht über sich gebracht, mehr mit ihr zu reden. So wie er es jetzt nicht über sich bringt, ihr eine Erklärung nachzuliefern. Statt ihre Nachrichten zu lesen, statt sie zurückzurufen, statt auch nur irgendein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben, lässt er den Arm sinken und das Handy neben sich auf die Decke fallen.</p>
<p>Er kann es einfach noch nicht. Dabei dachte er, dass schon alleine die räumliche Entfernung hilft, seine Gedanken zu sortieren – ihn ein Stück vorwärts zu bringen. Aber nein, das einzige, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht, ist, dass sich die Szene wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielt, die sich in seinem Gehirn festgebrannt hat. Dieser eine verdammte Abend, der letztendlich schuld daran ist, dass er nun hier ist – der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat.<br/>Und ja, er fühlt sich wieder genauso beschissen wie damals.</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>
  <b>Mitte Mai 2018</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Philipp bleibt kurz stehen, er holt tief Luft. Mann, das hat ihm gerade noch gefehlt – dieser verfickte Türrahmen. Eigentlich steht er noch relativ stabil, eigentlich kann er noch recht gut geradeaus laufen und bis gerade eben hatte er auch keinerlei Probleme, aber ausgerechnet jetzt an der Wohnungstüre schlägt er sich den verdammten Zeh an...<br/>Okay, Ruhe. Tief durchatmen, wieder runterkommen. Aber es ist so verdammt schwer.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Der Abend war für'n Arsch. Mal wieder nicht das, was er wollte. 'Mal wieder nicht Vegas', murmelt eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch bevor sie weitermurmeln kann, bevor sie das nächste 'mal wieder nicht-' beenden kann, schiebt Philipp sie beiseite.<br/>Ein großer Unterschied zu Las Vegas – 'abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Unterschieden' (wieder ist da diese miese kleine Stimme) – ist, dass nur Gregerl mit von der Partie war. Kein Dani, kein Cayu, kein Fabi, kein Rani, kein Gojko, kein Ioannis, kein Andi, kein Jango. Nur Gregerl und... Na ja, Augsburg-Gregerl. Nicht mehr Las-Vegas-Gregerl. Er ist durchgeknallt, auch in Deutschland noch, aber nur noch für ein paar Stunden. Dann kam der Punkt, ab dem er immer häufiger aufs Handy geschaut hat, bis er sich verabschiedet hat. 'Zeit für's Bett', klar, mit Rani zusammen vielleicht.<br/>Wieder alleine also. Wieder kein Hauch von Las Vegas in der Fuggerstadt.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hey, allzu groß sind seine Ansprüche gar nicht. Er braucht keine riesige Partymeile, er braucht keine Casinos, er braucht keine Leuchtreklamen, Themenhotels, auch die Hitze ist in Augsburg völlig ausreichend. Das einzige, was er will, ist dieses verdammte Gefühl von Las Vegas.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Er hat es versucht, hat es wirklich versucht. Und es sah so beschissen gut aus, Mann. Da war dieses Mädchen – lange schwarze Haare, offensichtlich gemachte Brüste und sie hat ihn sofort erkannt. Ein paar Blicke, ein paar Mal Blickkontakt – so beschissen einfach.<br/>Eigentlich. Aber der Funke ist einfach nicht übergesprungen. Selbst dann nicht, als sie sich geküsst haben, als sie auf seinen Schoß gerutscht ist, als sie verdammt noch mal alles richtig gemacht hat.<br/>Dabei blieb es nicht. Also, mit diesem Mädchen schon – es war schnell klar, dass das eben nicht das ist, was er sucht. Aber er hat nicht aufgegeben, weil – Mann, er gibt nicht einfach so auf. Wenn es sein muss, kann Philipp sich festbeißen, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hat.<br/>(Für heute musste er jedoch loslassen.)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Seine nächste Auserwählte war blond und ihr superenges Kleid so kurz, dass er dachte, sie ist ähnlich leicht zu haben wie die letzte. Leider war sie nicht nur, was die Haarfarbe angeht, das komplette Gegenteil ihrer Vorgängerin. Sie wusste nicht, wer er ist – hat sich zumindest nichts anmerken lassen -, sie wollte erobert werden. Hat ihm erst die kalte Schulter gezeigt und sich dann nur langsam erweichen lassen, mit ein paar Drinks und vielen schmeichelnden Worten.<br/>Dass sie sich bereits in der nächsten Seitenstraße von ihm küssen ließ, dass sie ihm bereits in der nächsten Seitenstraße die Hose öffnete, zeigte jedoch, dass das nur Show war. Sie wollte ihn. Und eigentlich auch er sie. Aber verdammt, ihre kalte kleine Hand an seinem Schwanz... Es hat ihn angewidert. Nicht nur die Hand – alles einfach. Sie, ihre billige Art, der Ort...<br/>Und er sich selbst.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mann, er will einfach nur noch ins Bett. Der Abend war viel zu lang. (Und absolut sinnlos.)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tja, so einfach ist das nicht. Erst einmal muss er in seine Wohnung kommen – und zwar, ohne seine Freundin aufzuwecken. Sonst wird das mit dem Schlafengehen so schnell nichts.<br/>Dazu muss er leise sein. Den Türrahmen mitnehmen fällt allerdings nicht wirklich unter 'leise sein'. Immerhin hat er es geschafft, seine Flüche nur zu murmeln und recht zügig einzubremsen – ihm wäre ja viel mehr danach gewesen, diesen Groll einfach hinauszuschreien. Es steht ihm bis... Bis über den Kopf, letztendlich.<br/>Alles scheiße. Auch das hier jetzt.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Weiter. Philipp kramt seinen Geldbeutel hervor, klappt ihn auf – ihm fallen zwei Kondome entgegen. Gut vorbereitet war er, das muss man ihm lassen. Auch eine gewisse Treffsicherheit kann man ihm zugestehen, schließlich hat er sich ja auch zwei Frauen klar gemacht. Bloß waren die Kondome überflüssig...<br/>Er beißt sich auf die Zähne, als er sich bückt, um die zwei kleinen Packungen aufzuheben. Nur so schafft er es, sich davon abzuhalten, erneut zu fluchen.<br/>Okay, geschafft. Nun kann er sich wieder dem Geldbeutel widmen – genauer gesagt dem Münzfach. Aus diesem holt er nun nämlich seinen Wohnungsschlüssel. Dann nur noch genau zielen und... Geschafft. Er kann in die Wohnung.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Während Philipp sich seiner Schuhe entledigt, plant er sein weiteres Vorgehen. So wenig wie möglich, das ist seine Devise – nicht nur, weil er zu müde ist, um sich mit irgendwelchen banalen Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten, sondern auch deshalb, weil jede banale Kleinigkeit Geräusche machen könnte, Geräusche, die Anni auf den Plan rufen könnten.<br/>Er wird auf der Couch schlafen. (Wer weiß, vielleicht würde es seine Fahne schaffen, Anni zu wecken, wenn es seine bloße Anwesenheit schon nicht schafft.) Ein paar Klamotten runter, hinlegen, fertig. Schlafen, endlich.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Doch so weit kommt er nicht. Als er sich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer machen will, geht plötzlich das Licht an.<br/>Philipp kneift die Augen zusammen, er hält sich den Arm vors Gesicht, um das Licht etwas abzuhalten. Bis sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt haben, hat er auch erkannt, dass ihm gegenüber Anni das Gleiche tut. Allerdings sieht sie hauptsächlich verschlafen aus, während er sich recht sicher ist, dass er selbst wie ein überfahrener Waschbär aussieht. Ein überfahrener Waschbär mit Fahne und verdammt mieser Laune.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Boah, scheiße.“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Im gleichen Moment, in dem ihm diese Worte herausgerutscht sind, weiß er auch schon, dass es die absolut falschen Worte waren. Annis Augen weiten sich, dann... Mann, bitte nicht heulen. Für so etwas hat er jetzt überhaupt keinen Nerv.<br/>Noch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, packt er versöhnlichere Worte aus.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Anni, bitte. Ich will schlafen.“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Verdammt, seine Zunge ist so schwer, es fällt ihm so schwer, überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen.<br/>Und gleichzeitig fällt es ihm damit auch verdammt schwer, so zu wirken, als wäre alles okay. Er ist sturzbesoffen und wenn Anni das nicht schon daran gemerkt hat, dass er kaum noch gerade stehen kann und sich an der Wand abstützen muss, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass sich die Welt etwas zu schnell dreht, hat er sie mit seiner schwerfälligen Sprechweise darauf aufmerksam gemacht.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Philipp, wo warst du?“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Klischee olé. Schrille Stimme – wo ist verdammt noch mal ihre Verschlafenheit hin? -, in die Seiten gestemmte Arme, vorwurfsvoller Blick.<br/>Philipp verzichtet darauf, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Allerdings verzichtet er auch darauf, etwas anderes zu sagen. Er bewegt sich nur etwas vorwärts, Richtung Lichtschalter – das Licht ist einfach zu viel im Moment. (So wie alles andere auch. Aber das Licht ist das Sahnehäubchen auf dem 'zu viel'-Pudding.)<br/>Sie deutet das falsch – deutet das so, dass er flüchten will, dem Gespräch ausweichen will. (Keine schlechte Idee eigentlich.) Resolut macht sie einen Schritt zur Seite, verstellt ihm somit die Türe zum Wohnzimmer.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck, was will sie eigentlich? Sie weiß, wo er war, hat er ihr doch vorher noch gesagt, bevor er losgezogen ist. Feiern. Ohne sie. War auch okay für sie – also, nicht, dass er ihr groß eine Wahl gelassen hat, aber sie hat ihm erzählt, dass sie sowieso mal wieder – er weiß nicht mehr, was sie tun wollte, das ging ihm schon in dem Moment am Arsch vorbei und im Laufe des Abends wurde es erst recht unwichtig.<br/>Ist ihr völlig egal. Anni legt jetzt erst so richtig los.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Mit wem warst du unterwegs?“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ja, gut, das kann er ihr beantworten. Schließlich hat er eine ganz offizielle Begleitung, eine, gegen die sie nichts sagen kann. (Seine zwei Bekanntschaften kann er dabei ruhig außer Acht lassen. So genau will Anni es nun auch wieder nicht wissen.)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Gregerl. Anni, komm -“<br/>Warum hängst du mit anderen ab? Warum reich' ich dir nich'? Ich hab' gewartet, Philipp."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Wieder dieses Schneidende in ihrer Stimme, wieder neigt sie zur Hysterie. Das kann er jetzt echt nicht brauchen. Und dann wird es ihm wieder bewusst.<br/>Er hat nicht nur keinen Bock auf diese Situation. Er hat auch keinen Bock auf sie.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Hast du dich schon mal im Spiegel angesehen?“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Erneut rutschen ihm die Worte heraus, ohne dass er darüber nachdenken konnte. Aber verdammt, es ist die Wahrheit. Wie sie vor ihm steht, mit diesem weißen Bademantel, als wären sie in einem verfickten Luxushotel, mit ihren pinken Plüschschlappen, die sie in ihren Augen zur Trendsetterin machen, dem Gesicht, das ohne all ihre Schminke so verdammt leer ist... Das ist nicht das, was er sehen will, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Heute nicht und allgemein...? Das ist die große Frage.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ja, er ist selbst schuld. Er hat sie schließlich ausgesucht, hat sich für sie entschieden. Obwohl er wusste, dass er beileibe nicht der erste Spieler war, den sie sich angeln wollte, obwohl sie nie versucht hat, ihm gegenüber anders dazustehen als in diesem Augenblick. (Gut, abgesehen von der Schminke. Das hätte sie nie gewagt, sich ihm ohne Makeup zu zeigen, bis sie ihn sicher hatte.) Und verdammt, er hasst sich gerade dafür.<br/>Aber er hasst auch sie. Weil sie ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen kann, weil sie ihn einfach nicht schlafen lässt, weil sie ihn einfach nicht vergessen lässt, weil sie ihn einfach nicht seine Probleme vergessen lässt.<br/>Weil sie eines seiner Probleme ist.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Philipp, du -“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Einschreiten, sofort. Natürlich wäre es ehrenhafter, zu seiner Meinung zu stehen und wenn sein Alkoholpegel schon dafür sorgt, dass er einfach herausposaunt, was ihm so durch den Kopf geistert, dann sollte er jetzt auch die Eier haben und standhaft bleiben. Aber fuck, wie soll er standhaft bleiben, wenn er selbst noch kaum stehen kann? Wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass ihm die Müdigkeit jederzeit die Beine unter dem Körper weg hauen könnte? (Gut, der Alkohol ist auch nicht ganz unschuldig.)<br/>Nicht heute. Irgendwann muss er diese Gespräche führen, irgendwann muss er die Wahrheit sagen, das ist ihm seit ein paar Tagen bewusst, aber (erst einmal muss er selbst hinter die Wahrheit kommen. Herausfinden, was er will, was er braucht.) nicht heute. Das ist ein Gespräch, das man nicht mitten in der Nacht, so spät, dass es fast schon wieder Morgen ist, halb ohnmächtig vor Müdigkeit und Rausch und Enttäuschung und Hilflosigkeit, führt.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Das war ein Scherz, Anni. Sorry.“<br/>„Ein Scherz.“<br/>„Ja. Sorry.“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Er wiederholt sich, das weiß er. Aber was soll er sonst tun? Mehr fällt ihm da echt nicht ein, mehr Empathie kann er im Moment nicht schinden. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hinterlässt es einen stärkeren Eindruck, wenn er es immer und immer wieder sagt?<br/>Sorry, dass ich dich mit in die Scheiße gezogen habe. Sorry, dass ich dachte, das mit uns wäre gut. Sorry, dass ich mich nicht nur darauf beschränkt habe, mir selbst etwas vorzumachen.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Anni atmet tief durch, er sieht, wie sich ihre Brust hebt und senkt. Etwas theatralisch? Auf jeden Fall. Doch es sei ihr gegönnt – Hauptsache, sie nimmt es hin.<br/>Und das tut sie. Wenn auch mit weinerlicher Stimme und verdammt, er war so nah dran, das Schiff gegen den Felsen zu setzen und noch ist er nicht aus der Gefahrenzone heraus. Keine weiteren dummen Kommentare mehr, bitte.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„War aber ein beschissener Scherz.“<br/>„Ja. Sorry. Ich bin müde.“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ein wirklich beschissener Scherz. Weil es kein Scherz war. Aber das muss sie heute nicht erfahren. Um genau zu sein, kann er sich dieses kleine Detail auch in der Zukunft schenken. Das Gesamtbild reicht, dieses Missverständnis muss er nicht zwingend aufklären.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Wenn Philipp sich gedacht hätte, damit wäre es getan und er könne nun ins Bett – und das hat er, darauf hat er spekuliert -, hat er sich getäuscht. Anni ist nämlich immer noch nicht fertig, Anni sieht nämlich immer noch nicht ein, ihm seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu gönnen. (Wohlverdient? Zumindest ist er dringend nötig. Für ihn und zum Zwecke der Schadensbegrenzung. Damit er nicht noch mehr Dinge sagt, die er im Moment nicht sagen sollte.)<br/>Nun verschränkt sie die Arme vor der Brust. Drohen will sie ihm also wohl nicht mehr – kurz huscht ihm eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf, 'verschränkte Arme = Abwehrhaltung', aber was er damit anfangen soll, weiß er nicht so recht.<br/>Eigentlich ist es ihm auch egal. Das einzige, was in diesem Augenblick wichtig ist, ist sein verfickter Schlaf.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Selbst das beschissene Gedankenchaos hat jetzt mal Sendepause.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Ich dachte, wenn die Saison vorbei ist, hast du endlich Zeit für mich. Aber dann bist du einfach so nach Las Vegas. Und seit du wieder da bist, bist du jeden Abend weggegangen. Ohne mich.“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Wenn er sich ehrlich ist, hat er das auch gedacht. Kein Fußball – dem Bundestrainer geht er ja immer noch am Arsch vorbei -, Zeit für die Freundin... Aber dann kam eben Las Vegas. Und Las Vegas... hat Dinge freigelassen, die er für gut weggesperrt hielt. Hat Fragen aufgeworfen, die er nie für relevant erachtet hat.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Aber wir fliegen doch -“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Philipp überlegt kurz. Lange dauert es nicht mehr, aber in seinem Zustand bekommt er es nicht hin, die Handvoll Tage zu zählen.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„- bald in den Urlaub. Zusammen, nur wir beide.“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>(Und am liebsten würde er die scheiß Tickets verbrennen.)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Anni schlingt die Arme fester um sich, sie klingt noch aufgelöster als zuvor. Mann, dabei hat er doch echt gut die Kurve gekratzt...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Betrunkene sagen immer die Wahrheit. Das war das, was du eigentlich von mir denkst.“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kurve gekratzt? Gar nichts hat er. Anni ist stur, sie hat seine Versöhnungsversuche schlichtweg ignoriert und hängt sich immer noch an seinem dummen Spruch auf. (Zu recht, eigentlich, aber das kann sie nicht wissen und deshalb ist ihre Reaktion echt überzogen.)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Anni, nein, das – Komm, ich liebe dich doch. Ich brauche dich.“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mann, er fühlt sich echt schlecht. Er steht einfach so hier und lügt der Frau, die ihm vertraut, ins Gesicht... Gut, der letzte Part war noch nicht einmal gelogen, er braucht halt einfach eine Freundin. Und mit ihr hat es bisher geklappt, auch wenn es manchmal schwierig war.<br/>Bis er angefangen hat, alles in Frage zu stellen.<br/>Verdammt, er widert sich selbst an. Mit seiner Ratlosigkeit und mit seiner Dreistigkeit – seiner Feigheit.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sie bemerkt es nicht. Endlich kommt die Botschaft bei ihr an – die Spannung in ihrem Körper löst sich, sie lässt ihre Arme sinken und auf ihrem Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus. Sehr schwach, vielleicht auch ein bisschen gezwungen, aber es ist da.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>„Gehen wir jetzt schlafen?“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kein 'Ich liebe dich auch' und im Moment ist Philipp echt froh darüber. Das hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.<br/>Halt. Schlafen gehen. Klar, das ist prinzipiell das, was er auch will, wonach er sich so sehr sehnt, aber... Sie will, dass sie gemeinsam schlafen gehen.<br/>'Nein!', schreit sein Kopf. „Ja.“, sagt sein Mund. Sein verdammt verlogener Mund, der entweder herumsäuselt und Süßholz raspelt, mit den dicksten Lügen, die er auf die Schnelle auftreiben kann, oder Dinge ausspuckt, die Philipp besser für sich behalten hätte.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Er will endlich schlafen. Endlich nichts mehr sagen müssen.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Aber verdammt, auch wenn das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf überwiegt und er deshalb bereit ist, diesen Kompromiss einzugehen – es fühlt sich trotzdem beschissen an. Weil sich alles in ihm dagegen wehrt, Anni weiterhin nah zu sein. Weil es nicht nur um eine – um diese – Nacht geht, sondern um ihren Urlaub in ein paar Tagen und letztendlich auch um ihre Zukunft.<br/>Er will alleine sein. Ganz alleine. Sie hat ihn so gerne in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt, aber jetzt will er einfach alleine sein. Auf jeden Fall zumindest ohne sie, erst einmal.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Heute nicht mehr. Morgen auch nicht gleich, das ist ihm sogar in seinem aktuellen Zustand bewusst, dass ein Gespräch über etwas Abstand selbst morgen noch unpassend wäre, aber... Er braucht das. Er kann einfach nicht mehr.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Als sie sich an ihn schmiegt, sich an seine Brust kuschelt und ihm die Reste ihres Parfüms in die Nase steigen, hat er das Gefühl, ganz dringend kotzen zu müssen.<br/>Und diesmal hat der Alkohol rein gar nichts damit zu tun.</i>
</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pizzadiskussionen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Schon wieder ein Kapitel? Tja, es gibt sie doch, die kleinen Wunder... :D</p><p>Auch heute habe ich noch etwas anderes mit im Gepäck - und zwar den Vorsatz, dieses Jahr einen Wunschadventskalender zu machen! Der Plan: Ich sammle 24 Wünsche und schreibe für jeden davon etwas Kurzes - mindestens 500 Wörter. (Nach den Maxens ist es echt angenehm, mal was Kurzes zu schreiben... :D) So, und hier kommt ihr ins Spiel: Ihr dürft euch etwas wünschen. Und zwar ein Pairing und / oder ein Schlagwort. Dazu geht ihr einfach in die <a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/11FhddqeumwImTEaFkLupVLw85NN8AX2LgM39SPAtSCU/edit?usp=sharing">Tabelle hier</a> und tragt etwas ein! Ich bin gespannt auf eure Wünsche! \o/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~*~</p><p>„Wir sind wieder da!“</p><p>Nicht zu überhören. Die Haustüre fällt ins Schloss und sogar von der Küche aus hört Philipp das nervöse Trippeln von Luckys Pfoten.<br/>Milli und Lucky waren mal wieder draußen. Es ist unglaublich, wie viel Energie in diesem kleinen Hundekörper steckt – ständig steht er unter Strom, ständig wuselt er durchs Haus und Milli ist ständig mit ihm am Strand oder sonst irgendwo draußen, um sich mit ihm auszutoben.<br/>Es färbt ein bisschen ab. Also nicht Luckys Bewegungsdrang, zum Glück, da hat sich bei Philipp nicht viel geändert und somit hat er immer noch ein für einen Fußballer völlig ausreichendes Bedürfnis nach Sport. Nein, Luckys Lebensfreude überträgt sich auch auf ihn. Schon alleine deshalb, weil ihn dieser quirlige Hund immer wieder zum Grinsen bringt.</p><p>Lucky und er sind schon Freunde geworden. Ob man das gleiche von Milli und ihm sagen kann, weiß Philipp nicht, mit Menschen ist das doch etwas schwerer – bei Lucky war es völlig ausreichend, ihn jedes Mal hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, wenn er an ihm vorbei raste und ihm dann und wann ein Leckerli zuzustecken. Gut, wer weiß, vielleicht würde das bei Milli auch funktionieren, das hat er noch nicht ausprobiert. Fest steht, dass sie bis jetzt noch Abstand wahren, Abstand, der Philipp echt gut tut, den Philipp echt angenehm findet.<br/>Bei Lucky gibt es keinen Abstand.</p><p>Jetzt kann er sich allerdings nicht um Lucky kümmern. Auch dann nicht, als der Hund in die Küche stürmt und sich sofort auf seine Zehen stürzt. Zehen findet er wahnsinnig faszinierend, das durfte Philipp schon feststellen – lauter kleine Feinde, die nicht fliehen können, das übt scheinbar einen riesigen Reiz auf Lucky aus. Normalerweise reicht es, ihm die Seiten zu kraulen, das lenkt ihn sofort ab, doch leider hat er gerade die Hände nicht frei. Er ist noch mit dem Inhalt seines Kochtopfes beschäftigt.<br/>Luckys Herrchen folgt ihm auf dem Fuße, doch der gibt sich nicht mit Philipps Zehen zufrieden. Er stellt sich neben ihn und wirft einen Blick in den Topf.</p><p>„Gehört das so?“</p><p>Sehr nette Frage, das muss man ihm lassen. Denn seinem Essen sieht man ziemlich eindeutig an, dass es nicht so wurde, wie er es geplant hat. Genießbar sieht es nicht mehr aus.<br/>Und wenn schon Milli das feststellt, dann... muss er jetzt wohl seine Niederlage eingestehen.</p><p>„Nein.“</p><p>Damit pfeffert Philipp den Kochlöffel in den Topf, dreht sich um und lehnt sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte.<br/>Dabei hat er für heute Abend etwas Größeres geplant... Nämlich ein selbstgekochtes Essen. Das ist sein dritter Tag hier in Millis Ferienhaus – sein vierter Abend – und ein Abschied ist noch nicht in Sicht. Klar, Millis Angebot hat sich erst einmal nur auf „ein paar Tage“ beschränkt, doch keiner von ihnen macht Anstalten, diese Tage abzuzählen und festzulegen, dass sie demnächst vorbei sind.<br/>Deshalb wollte er Danke sagen. Oder zumindest etwas zurückgeben. Die letzten Abende hat Milli gekocht – das Essen stand schon auf dem Tisch, als Philipp von seinen Streifzügen durch die Umgebung zurück kam.</p><p>Tja, er wollte. Aber er konnte nicht, wenn man sich so das Ergebnis seiner Kochkünste ansieht. Das ist nämlich in erster Linie schwarz.<br/>Wütend ist er nicht. Nur ein bisschen enttäuscht, das schon, ganz spurlos geht sein Versagen nicht an ihm vorüber.<br/>Bei Milli kommen seine Gesten vermutlich anders an und das muss er richtig stellen. Sofort.</p><p>„Ich glaub', heute Abend schaffst du es nicht, meine Kochkünste zu testen. Bock auf Pizza oder so?“</p><p>Milli lacht nicht und das rechnet er ihm echt hoch an. Das würde seiner Ehre dann doch einen ziemlich großen Knick verpassen. Stattdessen grinst er und das ist völlig in Ordnung, denn das zeigt, dass er die kleine Küchenkatastrophe locker sieht.</p><p>„Pizza? Immer. Aber du kannst normalerweise schon kochen, oder? Sonst musst du vielleicht doch ganz plötzlich ausziehen.“</p><p>Das ist noch etwas, was den Umgang mit Milli so angenehm macht. Dieses Unbeschwerte, diese... Ja, Nähe, irgendwie, auch wenn sich zurzeit alles in ihm gegen diesen Begriff sträubt. Aber wie soll man das sonst nennen? Es gibt keine Mauer zwischen ihnen, es hat irgendwie geklickt bei ihnen, da bedurfte es keiner großen Worte.<br/>Sich mit jemandem verstehen, ohne sich von ihm eingeengt zu fühlen. Das fühlt sich echt gut an und das ist auch ein Faktor, warum er es nicht eilig hat, Millis Haus zu verlassen.</p><p>„Normalerweise koche ich hervorragend, ich weiß nicht, was da los war. Liegt wahrscheinlich an deiner Küche.“</p><p>Diesmal verzichtet Milli auf einen Konter. Er hebt nur eine Augenbraue und Philipp weicht seinem kritischen Blick aus, indem er sich bückt und Lucky die nötige Streicheleinheit verpasst, damit er von seinen Zehen ablässt. Tut er zum Glück relativ schnell, wenn auch eher widerwillig.<br/>Milli entkommt er so trotzdem nicht.</p><p>„Also, was ist jetzt? Ich habe 'Pizza' gehört, aber ich sehe nichts. Lieferservice oder Pizzeria?“</p><p>Philipp richtet sich wieder auf.</p><p>„Pizzeria, würde ich sagen. Wenn schon, denn schon. Würden die überhaupt hierher liefern?“<br/>„Können wir wann anders testen. Du hast nicht zufällig schon mal hier in der Gegend Pizza gegessen?“</p><p>Nein, hat er nicht. Vor diesem Urlaub war er noch nie in dieser Region und in den letzten Tagen hat er immer hier, im Haus, gegessen. Nach einem Snack untertags war ihm nie, zumindest nicht in der Größenordnung einer Pizza und so wie es aussieht, geht es Milli ähnlich.</p><p>„Neee. Suchen wir im Internet eine oder suchen wir uns irgendeine aus?“<br/>„Wir gehen in irgendeine rein. Abenteuerurlaub.“</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>„Du isst was?“</p><p>Millis Blick ist fassungslos, er sieht Philipp an, als hätte er gerade beim Kellner den Wunsch geäußert, gebratenen Lucky serviert zu bekommen. Dabei waren es doch nur...</p><p>„Nudeln.“<br/>„Aber wir sind hier in einer Pizzeria.“<br/>„Beim Italiener. Und eben deswegen. Hier kann ich Nudeln essen. Wenn wir uns was liefern lassen, kann ich ja Pizza nehmen.“</p><p>Keine zufriedenstellende Erklärung, scheinbar, aber Milli nimmt sie hin – wenn auch nur kopfschüttelnd.<br/>Zeit für ein neues Thema, findet Philipp. Seine Speisewahl müssen sie wirklich nicht weiter diskutieren.</p><p>„Wie lange bist du jetzt schon in Dortmund? Bei einem unserer letzten Treffen hast du noch in Freiburg gespielt, glaube ich.“</p><p>Auch Milli sieht keinen Anlass mehr, sich weiter über Philipps Vorlieben aufzuregen. Er lehnt sich zurück, sein Arm ruht locker auf der Lehne seiner Bank und verdammt, wie kann man nur so widersprüchlich sein? Schon bei den Geburtstagsfeiern, auf denen sie sich begegnet sind, hatte er immer den Eindruck, dass Milli eher schüchtern und ziemlich zurückhaltend ist und dieser Eindruck hat sich hier verstärkt. Er wird gesprächiger, je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbringen, da merkt man durchaus einen Unterschied, schüchtern ist er trotzdem noch – Philipp ist sich sehr sicher, dass er über mehr als einen Schatten springen musste, als er ihn in sein Ferienhaus eingeladen hat. Das war für ihn mehr als nur zu akzeptieren, sein Haus nicht mehr für sich alleine zu haben.<br/>Und trotzdem wirkt er in Momenten wie diesen so... locker. Locker und mehr als das – fast schon aufgeschlossen? Offen und gleichzeitig schüchtern.<br/>Die Herkunft, wahrscheinlich. Jetzt erinnert sich Philipp wieder daran, dass Milli mal erwähnt hat, dass er aus Berlin kommt – hin und wieder hört man auch einen leichten Einschlag heraus. Vielleicht ist das diese Lockerheit, die er ausstrahlt.</p><p>„Kann schon sein. Ich bin jetzt seit einem Jahr da.“</p><p>Dagegen zählt er mit seinen drei Jahren beim aktuellen Verein schon als alter Hase. Aber gut, Milli musste es auch erst einmal schaffen, sich ins Blickfeld eines großen Vereins zu spielen.<br/>Fußball ist ein ganz gutes Thema für Konversation, findet er. Vorher, auf dem Weg hierher, hat Milli erzählt, wo er heute war und obwohl er das nur getan hat, weil er den Leuchtturm, den er besichtigt hat, Philipp empfehlen wollte, ist es irgendwie merkwürdig. Sie sprechen doch nicht darüber, was sie unternehmen – sie sind sich keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Klar, eine Empfehlung hat nichts damit zu tun, sich in das Leben des anderen einzumischen, aber... Es wurde eine Gewissensfrage. Weil Philipp sich überlegt hat, wie viel sie sich erzählen können, ohne ihre Grenzen zu überschreiten.<br/>Nein, Fußball ist schön unverfänglich.</p><p>„Und? Wie ist es dort?“<br/>„Geil.“</p><p>Milli grinst ihn an, dann öffnet er den Mund, um mehr zu erzählen. Erst einmal kommt er nicht dazu, denn ihr Kellner kehrt an ihren Tisch zurück und serviert ihre Getränke. Bevor sie das Thema weiter vertiefen, trinken sie beide erst einmal einen Schluck.</p><p>„Es ist... nicht so einfach.“</p><p>Wieder eine Pause. Milli lehnt sich etwas nach vorne, er dreht sein Glas zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.<br/>Sieht danach aus, als würde er nachdenken. Und das wiederum macht den Eindruck, dass er Philipp wohl doch nicht mit einer unverfänglichen, simplen Antwort abspeisen will.</p><p>„Ich habe mich echt wohlgefühlt in Freiburg. Es war genau das, was ich gebraucht habe, als ich dorthin gewechselt bin und... Ich hätte problemlos auch noch länger dort bleiben können.“</p><p>Er sieht so ernst aus... Zu ernst für einen dummen Spruch oder ist es genau das, was Milli jetzt braucht – etwas Auflockerung? Philipp entscheidet sich für letzteres.</p><p>„Und das sagt ein Berliner? Dass es ihm in Freiburg gut gefällt?“</p><p>Milli lacht – kein Einspruch, also hatte er das mit seiner Herkunft richtig in Erinnerung.<br/>Zu viel Nähe, zu viel Wissen? Nein, irgendwie nicht. Und sei es nur deshalb, weil Philipp im Moment keinen Bock hat auf künstlichen Abstand. Das sind ja wirklich noch unverfängliche Themen.</p><p>„Ja, schon. Ist aber auch schön da. Klar, ganz anders als Berlin, aber... Sie machen es einem leicht, sich dort wohlzufühlen. Selbst dann, wenn man kein großer Fan von Natur und Bergen ist. Es ist so familiär, so... Man gehört einfach dazu. Man hat Leute, die hinter einem stehen. So was in der Art.“</p><p>Oh, das ist scheinbar der Casus Knacktus. Nun wird seine Miene nämlich wieder ernster.</p><p>„In Dortmund dagegen... Ist man auf sich alleine gestellt. Klar, die Jungs sind ganz entspannt, ich kannte ja zum Beispiel auch noch Roman aus Freiburg, aber... Es ging schon bei ihnen los. In Freiburg ist man oft nach dem Training noch mal zusammen losgezogen, hat noch irgendwas gemacht – in Dortmund ist es meistens so, dass man sich zwar gut versteht, wenn noch 'Arbeitszeit' -“, er formt die Gänsefüßchen in der Luft. „- ist, aber kaum ist Freizeit, ist man lieber für sich. Und... Gut, ich hab's mir echt schlimmer vorgestellt, aber der Hype... ist schon da. Und er stört. Wenn man nur noch als 'einer der Stars von Borussia Dortmund' gesehen wird... In Freiburg bist du zwar auch 'der Fußballer', aber das ist einfach mit weniger Distanz. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass man öfter mal Gespräche mit alten Männern führen muss, die sich für Supertrainer halten.“</p><p>Philipp grinst. Ja, das kommt ihm durchaus bekannt vor. Diese älteren Männer, die... Nun ja, sie behandeln ihn nicht einmal so wie einen Kumpel, den Altersunterschied und die Tatsache, dass sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten des Zauns am Trainingsgelände stehen, nehmen sie durchaus wahr. Aber diese Gespräche sind immer ziemlich persönlich, immer so, als würde man sich persönlich kennen. Kann verdammt anstrengend sein, ist jedoch angenehmer, als ständig als großer Star angesehen zu werden, denkt er.</p><p>„Die kenn' ich. Schlimmer als die braucht echt keiner.“</p><p>Wieder wird ihr Gespräch unterbrochen – diesmal bringt der Kellner ihr Essen. Philipp bekommt seine Nudeln, die Milli kurz kritisch beäugt, bis ihn seine Pizza ablenkt.<br/>Damit herrscht erst einmal Schweigen am Tisch. Sie wünschen sich guten Appetit, Milli schneidet seine Pizza, Philipp isst seine Nudeln... Obwohl sie wirklich dabei geblieben sind, ein x-beliebiges Restaurant auszuwählen, ohne im Internet nach Bewertungen zu gucken, haben sie einen guten Treffer gelandet, findet Philipp.<br/>Erst als ihre Teller etwas leerer sind, setzen sie das Gespräch fort. Überraschenderweise ist es Milli, der den Faden wieder aufgreift.</p><p>„Also. Wenn du nicht unbedingt musst, dann geh' nicht nach Dortmund oder zu einem anderen größeren Verein.“</p><p>Okay, Milli bleibt also dabei. Das ist irgendwie ein bisschen überraschend – Milli hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre er so unglücklich. Aber gut, man sieht niemandem seine Sorgen an. Milli weiß ja auch nicht, warum er hier ist.<br/>Und genau das ist der Punkt. Vielleicht brauchte auch Milli eine Auszeit. Vielleicht ist bei ihm der Verein ein Grund?</p><p>Das denkt er zumindest, bis Milli sich etwas relativiert. Allzu unglücklich klingt er dann wirklich nicht.</p><p>„Also, es ist jetzt nicht die Hölle auf Erden. Aber die kleineren Vereine haben einige echt schöne Aspekte, die den großen total abgehen. Und ohne deinen Verein – und damit dich – kleinreden zu wollen, denke ich, dass Augsburg da zu den kleinen Vereinen gehört. Also, nicht klein-klein – ist ja Bundesliga. Da verkaufst du dich nicht unter Wert. Aber noch klein genug, dass man sich dort wohlfühlen kann.“</p><p>Eine erstaunlich riskante Aussage für den doch eigentlich eher vorsichtigen Milli. Philipp ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Milli in den ersten Interviews nach seinem Wechsel auch Phrasen drosch, wie sehr ihn die Champions League reizt – dass Milli darüber, dass er zur Champions-League-Hymne auflaufen darf, nicht ganz undankbar ist. Traut er ihm das nicht zu?<br/>Philipp beschließt jedoch, auf einen anderen Punkt einzugehen.</p><p>„Ich war auf Schalke, 'n paar Jahre lang.“</p><p>Nun hat er Milli überrascht. Er hebt eine Augenbraue, dann grinst er.<br/>Ein Kommentar zur Rivalität zwischen ihren Vereinen? Nein, zumindest vorerst nicht.</p><p>„Als Profi?“<br/>„Neee, das nicht.“<br/>„Glaub mir, du hast nicht viel verpasst. Also, wenn man das aus Dortmunder Sicht sagen kann. Aber ich denke, bei denen geht es auch nicht besonders familiär zu. Nebenbei sind sie halt noch scheiße.“</p><p>Ah, jetzt also doch? Aber... Wo kam das denn her? Da ist Milli gerade dabei, Dortmund auseinander zu nehmen – und plötzlich packt er eine Portion Schalke-Hass aus?</p><p>„Ey. Ich hab' auch nichts Schlechtes zum BVB gesagt, obwohl du mir genug Anlass dazu gegeben hättest – dabei war ich länger auf Schalke als du in Dortmund. Außerdem war mein Vater ein Eurofighter. Also, wenn du mir hier mit Anti-Schalke kommst... können wir das entweder draußen vor der Türe klären oder... Schuster, bleib' bei deinen Leisten.“<br/>„Tja, da bist du aber im Irrtum.“</p><p>Milli beugt sich nach vorne, er grinst ihn selbstzufrieden an.<br/>Hat er etwas verpasst? So, wie Milli von seinem Verein erzählt hat, klang das nicht danach, als wäre er schon mal dort gewesen... War er etwa von klein auf BVB-Fan? Nun, wenn er nicht gerade Teil der Dortmunder Ultraszene war, lässt er das nicht durchgehen. Es geht hier um enge Bindungen und nicht darum, mal zu Weihnachten Bettwäsche eines Vereins bekommen zu haben.<br/>Lange lässt Milli ihn nicht zappeln.</p><p>„Ich komm' aus der Hertha-Jugend. Und du hast ja gesagt, Nachwuchsmannschaften gelten auch. Wir finden Schalke auch scheiße.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten lehnt er sich noch weiter nach vorne und schubst ihn. Nicht besonders fest, Philipps Stuhl gerät nicht ansatzweise ins Wackeln, aber die Absicht ist deutlich erkennbar.<br/>Also, entweder gibt es hier gleich ein kleines Gerangel oder einer von ihnen beweist etwas Reife – und das muss dann wohl er sein.<br/>Philipp entscheidet sich für den Mittelweg.</p><p>„Ach ja, die Hertha. Immer noch so versessen auf die Feindschaft mit Schalke? Immer noch traurig darüber, dass von Schalker Seite aus nichts zurückkommt, weil ihr ihnen total egal seid?“</p><p>Milli hebt abwehrend die Hände, er lacht.<br/>Sieht nach einem klaren Sieg für ihn aus, findet Philipp.</p><p>„Ist ja gut. So sehr gehöre ich da auch nicht mehr dazu.“<br/>„Gut. Wollen wir dann wieder schlecht über den BVB reden?“<br/>„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt noch etwas dazu sagen soll.“</p><p>Um das zu verdeutlichen, greift Milli nach dem nächsten Stück Pizza, Dass auch er ihre kleine Kabbelei gerade eben nicht besonders ernst genommen hat, erkennt Philipp daran, dass er ihn nach den ersten Bissen mit vollem Mund angrinst.<br/>Dann, als er herunter gegessen hat, sagt er doch noch etwas zu dem Thema.</p><p>„Okay. Dann bekommst du jetzt was Positives zu hören. Da gibt’s nämlich auch was – und damit meine ich noch nicht mal das Geld. Irgendwie ist es schon recht geil. Eben doch was Besonderes zu sein, bei einem Verein zu sein, der so viele Fans in ganz Deutschland hat. Aber – schalt' jetzt bitte wieder deinen inneren Schalker aus, bei den Blauen ist das auch nicht besser – ich habe den Eindruck, das sind größtenteils Eventis, die nur da sind, um mal in der gelben Wand gestanden zu haben oder einfach nur mal da gewesen zu sein. Denn mit dem Support ist es so eine Sache: Wenn es dann mal scheiße läuft, dann wird überall nur gepöbelt und gemotzt. In Freiburg ist es halt so... Wenn es scheiße läuft, auch weil man scheiße gespielt hat, wird weiter supportet und das fehlt mir. Klar, auch in Dortmund – und vielleicht sogar auf Schalke – gibt es einen harten Kern, der immer hinter der Mannschaft, hinter dem Verein, steht, aber... da sind so viele Menschen im Stadion, vor den Fernsehern. Und die meisten wollen Ergebnisse. Wollen Erfolge. Man muss nonstop liefern, darf keinen Durchhänger haben. Wenn es gut läuft, dann ist es meistens echt geil, in Dortmund zu spielen, aber wenn es mal nicht so gut läuft, kann es ziemlich eklig werden.“</p><p>Soll er noch einmal auf die Vereinsrivalität eingehen? Lieber nicht – nicht nur deshalb, weil sie sich da zu sehr in etwas verstricken, was im Moment doch nur eine Kabbelei ist, sondern auch aus dem Grund, weil er beim Punkt „Erfolge“ Milli eine große Angriffsfläche bietet. Ganz neutral also.<br/>Ja, die Fans der größeren Vereine haben eine größere Anspruchshaltung, das ist schon irgendwie nachvollziehbar – aber aus Spielersicht natürlich nicht gerade angenehm.<br/>Nichtsdestotrotz: Es ist Sommerpause – Pause von all diesem Trubel. Und trotzdem denkt Milli scheinbar so viel darüber nach, dass er (obwohl er doch sonst verdammt zurückhaltend ist) plötzlich so viel erzählen kann?</p><p>„Sag' mal... Das musste jetzt raus, oder?“</p><p>Ah ja, und da ist es wieder – ein Anzeichen, dass trotz der langen Rede, trotz der kleinen Streiterei, immer noch der schüchterne Milli ihm gegenüber sitzt. Er grinst zwar, aber es wirkt ein bisschen verunsichert. Wahrscheinlich ist er es nicht gewohnt, so viel zu erzählen, zumindest nicht, wenn er sein Gegenüber kaum kennt.<br/>Zum Glück fängt er sich recht schnell wieder.</p><p>„Schon, irgendwie. Es ist halt so... Die letzte Saison war heftig. Jetzt habe ich endlich mal die Zeit, das alles sacken zu lassen – und ohne die Euphorie und den ständigen Stress werden einem auch mal die nicht so schönen Seiten bewusst.“<br/>„Seiten, wegen denen du dir wünschst, in Freiburg geblieben zu sein?“</p><p>Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelt Milli den Kopf.</p><p>„Nicht direkt. Es ist auch... Allgemein. Weil das Teil des modernen Fußballs ist – man merkt es in Dortmund halt mehr als in Freiburg. Und manchmal frage ich mich, in was für 'ne verrückte Welt wir da geraten sind. Manchmal denke ich darüber nach, dass wir Teil einer Utopie oder so sind. Seit dem Wechsel halt erst recht – seit ich das erste Mal gehört habe, was man beim BVB für mich bieten wollte. Und seit ich da bin, ist es noch schlimmer geworden. In Freiburg war ich ein normaler Mensch mit dem Beruf Fußballer, in Dortmund habe ich das Gefühl, nur noch der Fußballer zu sein.“</p><p>Das ist nun allerdings ein bisschen widersprüchlich. Einerseits kritisiert er die Zustände in Dortmund, andererseits sagt er, dass er sich nicht zurück nach Freiburg wünscht... Per se könnte Philipp das noch hinnehmen, aber ihm geistert immer noch etwas durch den Kopf, das Milli vorher gesagt hat. 'Wenn du keinen Grund hast zu gehen, dann bleib'.' Milli ist nicht geblieben. Lag das daran, weil ihm dieses Wissen gefehlt hat – oder etwa doch an etwas anderem?</p><p>„Hattest du einen Grund zu gehen?“</p><p>Natürlich antwortet Milli ihm nicht direkt. Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.</p><p>„War ich doch zu negativ?“</p><p>Er grinst zwar immer noch, aber... etwas unsicherer? Philipp ist sich nicht ganz sicher, er kann sich aber schon vorstellen, dass Milli befürchtet, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Da zeigt sich dann eben doch wieder, dass er recht vorsichtig ist. Er hat zwar seine Meinung, hinter der er auch steht, aber er ist scheinbar nicht unbedingt ein Mensch, der diese Meinung laut kundtun muss.</p><p>„Passt schon. Klar, allzu viel kann ich dazu nicht sagen, aber ein bisschen was bekommt man auch bei uns in Augsburg mit. Außerdem darfst du dich gerne auskotzen, wenn es nötig ist. Erst recht, wenn es um die Gelben geht.“</p><p>Damit erwidert er Millis Grinsen und tatsächlich wird der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers dadurch ein bisschen entspannter.<br/>Dann kann er ja wieder nachhaken. Seine Antwort hat er nämlich immer noch nicht bekommen.</p><p>„Sag' mal, weichst du mir gerade aus?“<br/>„Würde ich niemals wagen.“</p><p>Ja, und genau deshalb widmet er nun seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Pizza statt ihm beziehungsweise seiner Erklärung? Alles klar. Aber hey, kein Problem – sie haben Zeit. Noch sind sie nicht mit Essen fertig, sie sind also noch ein Weilchen hier. Und danach gehen sie in ihr gemeinsames Ferienhaus. Milli sollte sich also zumindest etwas einfallen lassen, mit dem er ihn effektiver abwimmeln kann.<br/>Oder doch mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Das wäre Philipp schon lieber – ja, er ist ziemlich neugierig. Und diese Neugierde ist wichtiger als die Distanz zu wahren.</p><p>Milli entscheidet sich für die zweite Variante. Zumindest sieht es für Philipp danach aus.</p><p>„Nils und ich, wir haben uns getrennt.“</p><p>Und damit ist es vorbei mit... Mit allem, irgendwie. Mit Philipps Entspannung, mit dem Gefühl, sich mit Milli unterhalten zu können, ohne dass es ihm zu nahe geht, mit dem Gefühl, dass Milli ein ganz neutraler Mitbewohner ist.<br/>Nils, verdammt. Da war etwas. Wie konnte er das vergessen? Mit Milli hatte er bisher nie allzu viel zu tun, dafür umso mehr mit Nils. Nils, der Teil des Teams war, das in Brasilien an Olympia teilgenommen hat, Nils, über den er Milli kennengelernt hat, Nils, mit dem er sich in Brasilien angefreundet hat. So gut, dass der ihm irgendwann von seiner Beziehung mit einem Mitspieler, nämlich Milli, erzählte. Und im Gegenzug...<br/>Ach, scheiße.</p><p>Milli bekommt von seinen Gedanken nichts mit. Er plaudert einfach munter weiter.</p><p>„Deshalb übrigens auch Lucky – ich war ein bisschen einsam. Außerdem... Na ja, Nils hat Angst vor Hunden. War dann auch so 'n bisschen aus Prinzip. Wenn ich schon nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen bin, dann kann ich doch auch Dinge tun, die ich mit ihm nicht konnte...“</p><p>Nils und Milli. Mann, warum haben da nicht sofort seine Alarmglocken geklingelt? Ist ja nicht gerade so, dass er allzu vielen schwulen Pärchen begegnet.<br/>Darüber kann er nicht weiter nachdenken. Milli sieht ihn an, sein Blick ist fragend. Wenn er nicht zu erkennen geben will, was diese Offenbarung in ihm ausgelöst hat, sollte er endlich mal darauf reagieren – und zwar möglichst angemessen.<br/>Vielleicht damit, weshalb sie überhaupt zu diesem Punkt gekommen sind?</p><p>„Und deshalb bist du gegangen? Weil du nicht mehr im gleichen Verein sein konntest wie dein Ex?“</p><p>Er klingt überraschend unbeschwert... Dabei hat er das Gefühl, seine Zähne zusammenbeißen zu müssen, um diese Fragen so locker stellen zu können.<br/>Mit diesen Fragen mag er zwar Milli abgelenkt haben, sich selbst hat er damit jedoch an weitere Dinge erinnert.<br/>Ungut.</p><p>Okay, Konzentration zurück zu Milli. Der wiegt seinen Kopf hin und her, überlegt offensichtlich.</p><p>„Mh. Schon, irgendwie. Also, erst einmal war gar nichts. Wir wollten Freunde bleiben – das haut sogar recht gut hin. Aber es war trotzdem merkwürdig, sich jeden Tag zu sehen.“<br/>„Hat der Wechsel geholfen?“<br/>„Sehr. Wir können jetzt wirklich Freunde sein – wir haben den Abstand gebraucht.“</p><p>Philipps Gabel kratzt über seinen Teller – vergeblich, da gibt es nichts mehr zu holen. Das bisschen Soße, das er noch erwischt, ist es nicht wert, die Gabel zum Mund zu heben – und sie füllt auch nicht seinen Mund so sehr, dass er nicht antworten kann.<br/>Er muss also etwas sagen.</p><p>„Haha, bei euch Schwulen ist das manchmal echt einfach. Bei uns Heteros gibt es da immer so ein Drama.“</p><p>Nun hat er es geschafft, Milli zu überrumpeln. Er lässt sein Stück Pizza – er hat immer noch etwas zu essen, vielleicht hätte er ihm ein Stück klauen sollen – sinken, mustert ihn dabei von oben bis unten, als könnte er so die Wahrheit entdecken.</p><p>„Hä? Ich dachte, du bist auch schwul?“</p><p>Auch schwul.<br/>Schwul.<br/>Es fühlt sich an wie ein Schlag in den Magen.</p><p>„Neeee.“<br/>„Bi?“<br/>„Auch nicht. Absolut hetero.“</p><p>Es fühlt sich gut an, das auszusprechen. So... richtig. Fast schon befreiend. Gerade noch einmal die Kurve gekriegt...<br/>Er will nicht in diese Schublade gesteckt werden. Dort hat er nichts zu suchen.</p><p>„Aber... Ich dachte, du stehst auf Männer?“</p><p>Wieder. Immer, immer wieder. Warum kann Milli nicht einfach aufhören? Warum musste er unbedingt wissen, warum Milli Freiburg verlassen hat? Hätte er das Thema einfach fallen gelassen, müssten sie jetzt nicht über so etwas sprechen.<br/>Das Thema ist allgemein beschissen. Aber dann auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit...</p><p>„Alter, ich hab 'ne Freundin, lass den Scheiß.“</p><p>Philipp dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl um, er versucht zu erkennen, ob irgendjemand ihnen zugehört hat. Klar, das ist ziemlich schwierig zu überprüfen, er kann den Leuten ja nicht in den Kopf schauen – zumindest zeigt ihm sein Rundblick allerdings, dass sie so abgeschottet sitzen, dass ihre doch eher leise Unterhaltung nicht an andere Ohren gedrungen sein dürfte.<br/>Seine Kontrolle entgeht Milli nicht.</p><p>„Ey, ich habe schon längst geguckt, ob uns wer zuhören könnte. Um genau zu sein, habe ich sogar schon darauf geachtet, dass wir auch ja alles vermeiden, was uns nach 'nem Pärchen aussehen lässt. Alles safe hier.“</p><p>Wow. Das war ungewöhnlich widerborstig für Millis Verhältnisse. Nun gut, Philipp sieht selbst ein, dass er das verdient hat. Immerhin war auch er gerade ein bisschen rüde. Aber verdammt, dieses Thema ist einfach so unfassbar kritisch und er will nicht, dass jemand einen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekommt – erst recht niemand, dessen Eindruck er nicht berichtigen kann, weil er gar nicht mitbekommen hat, dass man ihn belauscht hat.<br/>Nur Milli also. Nur Milli denkt, dass er schwul ist.<br/>Trotz allem einer zu viel.</p><p>„Sorry. Ist halt -“<br/>„Ich weiß.“</p><p>Nachdem er ihn so brüsk abgewürgt hat, wendet sich Milli wieder seiner Pizza zu. Und obwohl sich Philipps schlechtes Gewissen zu Wort meldet – Milli hat ihm nichts getan, im Gegenteil, er hat ihm ja sogar angeboten, mit ihm sein Ferienhaus zu teilen und nun stößt er ihm so vor den Kopf -, ist er ganz dankbar darüber, dass er Milli verärgert hat.<br/>Die Dankbarkeit hält nicht lange an. Nämlich nur bis zu dem Moment, in dem er bemerkt, dass er Milli nicht so sehr verärgert hat, dass er das Thema fallen gelassen hat. So wie es aussieht, hat er einfach nur ein paar Bissen Pizza gebraucht, um sich zu beruhigen.</p><p>„Ich dachte, Nils hat da was gesagt. Dass du auch einer von uns bist. Oder hatte ich das falsch im Kopf?“</p><p>Nils also. Auch Philipp war sich nicht mehr so sicher, wie das damals abgelaufen sein könnte, aber er hätte darauf getippt, dass er Milli nichts erzählt hat. Scheinbar nahm Nils das mit der Geheimhaltung aber nicht so genau und hat seinem Freund – seinem Ex-Freund – von ihren Gesprächen erzählt. Oder zumindest davon, dass Philipp 'einer von ihnen' ist.<br/>Was soll er dazu sagen? Verleugnen klingt ganz reizvoll, aber sein schlechtes Gewissen ist noch nicht verschwunden – er fühlt sich schlecht an, wenn er Milli ins Gesicht lügt. Nein, das hat er nicht nötig, er kann bei der Wahrheit bleiben. Und die sieht nun einmal so aus, dass er hetero ist – inzwischen auch ganz gefestigt. Ins Detail gehen muss er allerdings auch nicht.</p><p>„Frag' nicht bei Nils nach, was er noch alles weiß. Eigentlich ist es gut, dass du dich nicht mehr ganz daran erinnern kannst – ich will, dass das in Vergessenheit gerät. Das ist Vergangenheit und da soll es auch bleiben.“</p><p>Nicht besonders viel von der Wahrheit, aber auch keine Lüge – so weit, so gut. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass er etwas panisch klingt.<br/>Aber verdammt, genau das ist er. Das Angenehme an Milli war nicht nur, dass er ein doch eher ruhiger Geselle ist, sondern auch, dass er nicht wusste, was früher so bei ihm los war. Doch er legt es darauf an, heute Abend beides zu widerlegen.<br/>Zumindest den Teil mit dem Wissen über die Vergangenheit kann er noch einbremsen, hofft Philipp.</p><p>Leider entgeht Milli sein Tonfall nicht. Er lässt die Pizza Pizza sein, sieht ihn fragend an und runzelt die Stirn.</p><p>„Also... Wenn du darüber reden willst... Ich habe mich ja auch gerade bei dir ausgekotzt. Ist schon in Ordnung.“</p><p>Darüber reden? Nein, danke. Im Gegenteil. Keine schlafenden Hunde wecken, bitte. Vor allem, weil die zurzeit sowieso nur noch im Halbschlaf sind.<br/>Energisch schüttelt er den Kopf.</p><p>„Nein, passt schon. Ich will so tun, als wäre da nie etwas gewesen. Ist nicht wichtig.“<br/>„Aber du hattest einen Freund?“<br/>„Ich hab' mit so etwas nichts am Hut. War eine dumme Phase.“</p><p>Das trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, Millis Verwirrung aufzulösen. Allerdings verzichtet sein Gegenüber auch darauf, weiter nachzuhaken. Für eine Weile hält er noch den Blickkontakt, wartet ab, ob Philipp nicht doch noch etwas sagen möchte, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern und macht sich daran, seinen Teller zu leeren.<br/>Philipp fällt ein Stein von Herzen. Hatte er es also doch richtig im Gefühl, dass Milli ganz umgänglich ist – dass Milli auch schweigen kann, wenn es nötig ist.</p><p>Sein Kopf tut ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Der packt nämlich Bilder aus – Erinnerungen an Las Vegas, an das Gedankenchaos, wegen dem er hier ist und das er eigentlich hier lösen will. Aber er schiebt es beiseite. Jetzt verbringt er Zeit mit Milli und Millizeit ist keine Problemlösezeit. Dazu muss er schon alleine sein. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf plappern genügend Blödsinn, da braucht er nicht auch noch eine externe Stimme, die ihm dreinredet.</p><p>Milli bleibt konsequent, er isst wirklich erst auf, bevor er wieder etwas sagt. Als es soweit ist, kommt er zum Glück nicht mehr auf das Thema 'Beziehung mit einem Mann' zu sprechen.</p><p>„Eine Freundin also.“<br/>„Mh?“<br/>„Du hast eine Freundin.“</p><p>Gut, das ist auch nicht viel besser, schließlich gehört auch sie zu Philipps Gedankenchaos. Aber das ist ein wesentlich überschaubarerer Teil – also zumindest ein bisschen besser.</p><p>„Ja. Schon... Schon ein Weilchen lang.“</p><p>Mann, er fühlt sich, als würde ein Kobold in seinem Kopf sitzen und die Erinnerungen festhalten – nach dem Motto 'vorher wolltest du sie auch nicht, also Pfoten weg'. Ihm fällt partout nicht mehr ein, wie lange sie schon zusammen sind – dabei kann er sich normalerweise recht gut daran erinnern. Schließlich weiß er auch, wann...<br/>Vielleicht ist es doch ganz gut, dass ihm der Kobold den Weg versperrt. So genau muss Milli das ja gar nicht wissen.<br/>Weiter im Text also.</p><p>„Sie heißt Anni, kommt aus Augsburg. Wir...“</p><p>Erneut gerät er ins Stocken. Diesmal, weil es sich zum einen so ungewohnt anfühlt, noch von 'wir' zu sprechen, zum anderen, weil er eigentlich sagen wollte, dass sie eine gemeinsame Wohnung in Augsburg haben – er sich aber nicht sicher ist, ob das wirklich noch der Fall ist. Momentan steht diese Wohnung leer, klar, schließlich ist er hier im Norden und Anni auf der Reise, die Philipp kurzfristig abgeblasen hat. Aber auch schon zuvor... Seit es so komisch zwischen ihnen ist (seit er so komisch ist) (seit er aus Las Vegas zurück ist), haben sie recht wenig Zeit in dieser Wohnung verbracht. Er noch mehr als Anni – sie hat sich oft zu ihrer Mutter zurückgezogen.</p><p>Milli bemerkt sein Zögern. Gilt auch bei ihm, dass ruhige Menschen umso besser zuhören können – dass jemand, der selbst nicht viel sagt, umso mehr bei anderen Leuten heraushören kann? Zumindest heute Abend macht Milli diesen Eindruck auf ihn.</p><p>„Habt ihr gerade Stress?“</p><p>'Ja', das wäre die klare, ehrliche Antwort, darüber müsste Philipp noch nicht einmal lange nachdenken. Aber es ist nicht die Antwort, die Milli bekommt. Philipp beschränkt sich darauf, eine Augenbraue nach oben zu ziehen. Dementieren – aber nur in Gesten, weil es in Worten gelogen wäre.<br/>Milli deutet es als Frage. Scheinbar ist er sich seiner Sache so sicher, dass er es nicht in Anbetracht zieht, dass die gehobene Augenbraue auch ein Einwand sein können.<br/>Nun, ganz unrecht hat er ja nicht...</p><p>„Na ja, du bist alleine hier. Außerdem klingst du ein bisschen danach.“</p><p>Gut, der erste Punkt ist ein Volltreffer. Dass er mit dem zweiten ebenfalls recht hat – geschenkt.</p><p>„Okay, ja, wir haben Stress. Oder so. Das ist ein Grund, warum ich hier bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weiter mit ihr zusammen sein kann oder will. Ob das mit uns noch passt.“</p><p>So, jetzt ist es raus. Eine ganz ehrliche Aussage – mit wesentlich mehr Detail, als er von sich selbst erwartet hätte.<br/>Und es ist das erste Mal, dass er es ausspricht. Nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken hat er es so deutlich formuliert – da war das alles noch ganz vage, eine Andeutung hier, eine Andeutung da... Aber es passt, es stimmt, es ist Fakt. Es wäre wesentlich einfacher, sich keine Gedanken zu machen, die Beziehung schlichtweg fortzuführen, aber ob es auch richtig wäre, das weiß Philipp im Moment nicht.<br/>Überzeugt ist er davon auf keinen Fall.</p><p>Ein weiteres Mal erweist sich Milli als angenehmer Gesprächspartner. Fast, als würde er spüren, dass er mit dieser direkten Antwort schon an einer Grenze angelangt ist, bewegt er sich etwas von diesem Punkt weg.</p><p>„Hast du ein Foto von ihr?“<br/>„Klar, willst du sehen?“<br/>„Natürlich. Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt. Ich will sehen, mit was für 'ner Frau du zusammen bist.“</p><p>Selbstverständlich hat er Fotos von Anni. Unzählig viele Selfies, mehrere Pärchenfotos. Sie liebt Kameras und durch sie hat er auch den Reiz entdeckt, sich ablichten zu lassen.<br/>Im Moment würde er am liebsten alle Bilder von sich löschen und sich nie wieder vor eine Linse stellen. Aus Prinzip alles von sich stoßen, was ihn an sein Dilemma erinnert...</p><p>Ein repräsentatives Foto findet er schnell – er hält Milli das Handy unter die Nase. Der nimmt das Telefon entgegen, um das Bild genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können. Dafür, dass er meistens so reserviert wirkt, kann er echt neugierig sein...<br/>Als er Philipp das Handy zurückgibt, spielt ein Schmunzeln um seine Lippen.</p><p>„Was?“</p><p>Es klingt wesentlich schärfer, als Philipp es geplant hat. Abwehrend, ja, das sollte es sein, doch in seiner Stimme liegt noch mehr.<br/>Milli lässt sich jedoch davon nicht stören.</p><p>„Das ist sie also. Deine Freundin. Die Anni.“<br/>„Ja, schon.“</p><p>Das Schmunzeln wird breiter, wird zu einem Grinsen.</p><p>„Alter, die sieht so aus wie die Alibi-Freundinnen, die mir mein Berater vorschlagen wollte. Sicher, dass du nicht doch schwul bist?“</p><p>Scherz oder nicht? Milli sagt das so scherzhaft, Philipp spannt sich trotzdem etwas an. Falsche Richtung, wieder diese verdammt falsche Richtung.</p><p>„Sehr. Ich hab' sie nicht aus einem Katalog.“<br/>„So eine hast du dir freiwillig ausgesucht?“</p><p>Jetzt muss er etwas sagen. Muss Anni verteidigen, auch wenn ihm zurzeit nicht so sehr danach ist, muss sie zumindest halbherzig verteidigen.<br/>Erst einmal kommt er nicht dazu. Milli wartet seine Antwort nicht ab, er spricht weiter.</p><p>„Oder... hat sie dich ausgesucht?“</p><p>Verdammt. Seine lockere Lippe gerade eben mal beiseite gelassen – mit diesem Punkt hat Milli recht. Wenn auch nicht so, wie er denkt – auch wenn es nicht das ist, worauf er anspielen will.</p><p>„So halbwegs. Aber wir leben in einer modernen Gesellschaft, da muss nicht immer der Mann um die Frau werben oder so 'n Scheiß.“<br/>„Okay, der Punkt geht an dich. Aber trotzdem sieht sie nach einer typischen Freundin für einen schwulen Fußballer aus. So eine tut man sich doch normalerweise nicht freiwillig an. Und du machst auch nicht den Eindruck, als wärst du so.“</p><p>Wow. Das ist jetzt... Ganz schön viel auf einmal.</p><p>„Als wäre ich wie?“<br/>„Weiß nicht. Halt so, dass du mit so einer zusammen bist. Nichts gegen sie, aber... Na ja. Weiß nicht. Du bist halt auch so... eigensinnig. Auf 'ne positive Art und Weise. Und irgendwie passt das nicht.“</p><p>Also, er kann Milli zwar nicht direkt widersprechen, wenn es darum geht, dass das mit ihm und Anni nicht passt. Ein bisschen ist das ja der Fall – sie sind sich ja momentan nicht ganz im Reinen. Dass er ihn für 'eigensinnig auf 'ne positive Art und Weise' hält... Mh. Philipp weiß nicht so recht, was er davon halten soll.<br/>Aber dann ist da noch ein anderer Punkt, zu dem er eine ganz klare Meinung hat.</p><p>„Ich bin nicht schwul, okay? Immer noch nicht.“</p><p>Es bedarf tatsächlich keiner weiteren Worte. Milli hebt abwehrend die Hände, er lächelt ihn an. Entschuldigend? Versöhnlich? Sieht auf jeden Fall nach Frieden aus und da Milli nichts mehr dazu sagt, ist wohl damit erst mal wirklich Ruhe.<br/>Gut, dann können sie ja jetzt über jemanden sprechen, der wirklich schwul ist. Milli kam nämlich in den letzten Minuten ganz schön kurz.</p><p>„So, ich hab' dir von Anni erzählt, jetzt bist du dran. Warum hast du dich von Nils getrennt?“<br/>„Habe ich nicht. Das war im gegenseitigen Einverständnis – ging nicht von einer Seite speziell aus.“<br/>„Gut, dann... Warum habt ihr euch getrennt?“</p><p>Er fragt das nicht etwa, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Klar, er hat keinen Bock mehr, über sich zu sprechen, wenn es ständig damit endet, dass Milli nachhakt, ob er schwul ist, es ist auch anstrengend, von Anni zu erzählen, wenn er selbst nicht so genau weiß, was es da noch zu erzählen gibt, aber seine Motive sind im Augenblick andere.<br/>Neugierde, hauptsächlich. Das mit Nils und Milli hat – soweit er das während der kurzen Treffen, während der sie sich gesehen haben, bei denen andere Dinge wichtiger waren, beurteilen konnte – einen stabilen Eindruck gemacht, den Eindruck, dass das tatsächlich passt mit ihnen. Sie ergänzen sich eigentlich echt gut – Nils tendiert dazu, manchmal etwas zu viel zu plappern, während Milli wesentlich verschlossener ist und auch sonst waren sie wie zwei Hälften eines Ganzen. Ja, seit er die beiden das letzte Mal zusammen gesehen hat, ist eine Weile vergangen und er selbst weiß genau, wie viel in kurzer Zeit passieren kann, aber – was ist es, was da passiert ist?<br/>Es hat irgendwie auch seinen Reiz, die Nase in eine – wenn auch zerbrochene – schwule Beziehung stecken zu können, ohne selbst schwul zu sein. Der Reiz einer anderen Welt oder so...</p><p>„Wir haben festgestellt, dass es nicht mehr so weitergeht. Es hat einfach nicht mehr gepasst, es hat einfach was gefehlt.“<br/>„Sex?“<br/>„Gar nicht mal das – das war das einzige, was noch normal weiterlief.“</p><p>Zu viel Information? Irgendwie nicht – es gehört eben dazu. Außerdem findet Philipp es viel interessanter, wie locker Milli das ausgesprochen hat. Dass er nicht bei der Erwähnung von Sex rot geworden ist. Tja, scheinbar ist bei ihm 'schüchtern' nicht gleichzusetzen mit 'leicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen'.</p><p>„Wir waren uns so... fremd, irgendwie. Irgendwann mussten wir darüber reden und wir haben es zur genau richtigen Zeit getan – so konnten wir uns trennen und dank etwas Abstand trotzdem Freunde werden – Freunde bleiben. Wären wir noch länger ein Paar geblieben, hätten wir uns nicht mehr ausstehen können.“<br/>„Aber... Wenn es dann wieder zwischen euch gepasst hat... Warum habt ihr es dann nicht noch einmal miteinander versucht?“</p><p>Eigentlich eine recht unverfängliche Frage, findet Philipp. Doch... Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, noch nicht einmal etwas, was er wirklich benennen kann. In Millis Gesicht verändert sich etwas – er verschließt sich vor ihm, irgendwie. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist nicht mehr so locker – nicht mehr so offen.<br/>Seine Antwort auch nicht.</p><p>„In einer Beziehung wären wir uns zu nah.“<br/>„Und das wisst ihr, ohne es ausprobiert zu haben?“</p><p>Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Milli schon längst in Ruhe gelassen. Aber... Nein, er ist nicht nachtragend. Allerdings hat Milli vorher seine Grenzen sehr ausgiebig getestet.<br/>Nun ist eben er an der Reihe.</p><p>„Ja. Wir haben uns verändert und es passt nicht mehr.“<br/>„Aber wenn ihr noch befreundet seid, kann Nils nicht plötzlich ein schlechter Mensch geworden sein.“</p><p>Jetzt stellt er sich bewusst stur. Manchmal ergibt es sich eben, manchmal ist es nichts Großes, keine großen Meinungsverschiedenheiten oder so – manchmal ist es einfach nicht stimmig und das würde er auch so hinnehmen.<br/>Philipp spürt jedoch, dass da irgendetwas im Busch ist. Sonst wäre Milli nicht so verdammt angespannt.</p><p>Für einen Moment denkt er, dass er zu weit gegangen ist, dass er Millis Grenze überschritten hat. Wäre okay für ihn – er könnte problemlos den Rückzug antreten, sich von Millis Schmerzgrenze entfernen, ihn in Ruhe lassen.<br/>Doch dann zeigt Milli, dass er wohl doch noch nicht so weit ist. Er antwortet ihm doch.</p><p>„Manchmal gibt es Charaktereigenschaften, die nicht schlecht sind, aber die nicht zu deinen eigenen passen. Und wenn es so etwas gibt, was nicht passt, muss das nicht heißen, dass der andere 'n schlechter Mensch ist. Bei einem anderen Partner ist das sogar ganz gut aufgehoben, ein anderer freut sich darüber und schätzt diese Charakterzüge. Aber mir wurde es einfach zu viel und das hat unsere Beziehung nicht ausgehalten – das hat unsere Beziehung zu sehr strapaziert.“</p><p>Oh. Das ist... Er hätte nicht mit so vielen Worten gerechnet – allerdings auch nicht damit, dass Milli mit so vielen Worten so wenig sagt. Klar, eine vage Ahnung hat er jetzt, aber eben nur sehr vage und letztendlich macht ihn das nur noch neugieriger, statt seine Neugierde zu stillen.</p><p>„Das war jetzt verdammt kryptisch.“</p><p>Da – Millis Gesichtszüge entspannen sich wieder etwas. Er grinst und während ein Grinsen vor ein paar Sekunden noch unangebracht gewesen wäre, wirkt es nun echt und überzeugend.</p><p>„Ja, ich weiß. Aber das trifft es ganz gut.“<br/>„Aber was war es? Was hat Nils falsch gemacht?“<br/>„Nichts – sag' ich doch. Es war nur das Falsche für mich und damit das Falsche für unsere Beziehung. Aber ich möchte mich da gar nicht aus der Verantwortung ziehen. Es war nicht seine Schuld, auch nicht meine. Es war halt... Schicksal oder so etwas.“</p><p>Und wieder. Milli schafft es, sich um eine konkrete Aussage herumzuschlängeln. Das, was er da andeutet, könnte letztendlich alles sein, angefangen bei seinem Musikgeschmack über unterschiedliche politische Einstellungen bis hin zu einem anderen Wahrnehmen seiner eigenen Sexualität.<br/>So wie es aussieht, will Milli es nicht sagen. Aber solange er nicht das Thema wechselt, gibt Philipp nicht auf. Und ein Ass hat er noch im Ärmel.</p><p>„Okay. Deine Geschichte gegen meine. Deal?“</p><p>Damit hat Milli nicht gerechnet. Er sieht ihn überrascht an, mustert ihn kurz – doch er fängt sich erstaunlich schnell wieder.</p><p>„Du meinst die Sache, von der Nils mir erzählt hat?“</p><p>Wenn er das noch so präsent hatte... Dann ist Milli nicht der einzige an diesem Tisch, der es geschafft hat, seinen Gesprächspartner neugierig zu machen und dann mit ein paar sehr vagen Sätzen abzuspeisen. Der Informationsaustausch wäre also absolut fair.</p><p>Wäre es das? Verdammt, warum tut er das?</p><p>Weil es zu peinlich wäre, einfach so weiter in Millis Vergangenheit herumzustochern. Weil er sich, wenn es nicht um eine Art Wette gehen würde, etwas zu sehr für eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern interessieren würde.<br/>Und – das murmelt ihm ein Stimmchen (sein Unterbewusstsein?) zu und er schafft es einfach nicht, wegzuhören – es wäre eine Möglichkeit, über sein Schlamassel zu sprechen. Einfach mal mit jemandem darüber sprechen, was ihn seit einem Jahr – und eigentlich schon länger, wenn man die vorigen Problemchen mitrechnet – plagt. Ein Vorwand, weil er es sonst einfach nicht über sich bringt, weil er sonst einfach nicht darüber sprechen kann.<br/>Dieser Deal würde ihn gewissermaßen dazu zwingen, endlich mal in Worte zu fassen, was los ist. Und dieser Zwang hat irgendwie seinen Reiz.</p><p>Philipp nickt.</p><p>Milli lässt ihn zappeln. Nicht bewusst, wahrscheinlich, er macht den Eindruck, als würde er abwägen, was er nun tun soll.<br/>Dafür klingt seine Antwort allerdings ziemlich resolut. So, als wäre es gar nicht erst zur Debatte gestanden.</p><p>„Nein.“</p><p>Philipp spürt, wie sein Herz in seine Hose rutscht. Diese kleine bescheuerte Hoffnung, vielleicht auf diese Weise ganz simpel eine Lösung zu finden, wurde von diesem einen kurzen Wort zerschmettert und die Scherben piksen sein Herz.</p><p>„Das wäre nicht fair.“<br/>„Du kennst meine Geschichte nicht.“<br/>„Und du nicht meine. Und wahrscheinlich ist das ganz gut so.“</p><p>Nein, ist es nicht!, möchte Philipp am liebsten schreien. Aber... Er kann nicht. Nicht nur, weil sie immer noch in diesem verdammten Lokal, in der verdammten Öffentlichkeit sitzen – er kann sich nicht weiter herabwürdigen. Es reicht schon völlig aus, dass er diesen Moment der Schwäche hatte, in dem er in Betracht gezogen hat, das auszusprechen, was er so sorgfältig verdrängt, da muss er nicht auch noch vor Milli zu Kreuze kriechen, ihn darum anbetteln, ihn seine Geschichte erzählen zu lassen.</p><p>„Okay, dann...“</p><p>Ein geschmeidiges Ende dieses Themas fällt ihm nicht ein. Also, Milli hat ziemlich deutlich klargemacht, dass sie am Ende angelangt sind, aber jetzt hängen sie irgendwie in der Luft.<br/>In einer Art Übersprungshandlung zieht Philipp die Speisekarte zu sich und blättert darin herum, um die Nachspeisen zu suchen. Eigentlich ist er schon ziemlich satt, eigentlich ist ihm auch nicht nach etwas Süßem – ein Schnaps wäre vielleicht ganz nett, aber wenn er immer, wenn ihm sein Gedankenchaos zu viel wird, zum Alkohol greift, wird er zum Alkoholiker und nein danke, er hat schon genug Probleme -, aber es gibt ihm etwas zu tun, lenkt vom Gespräch ab, davon, dass sie kein vernünftiges Ende finden.</p><p>„Willst du 'ne Nachspeise?“</p><p>Milli lässt sich sofort darauf ein – wahrscheinlich ist er ganz dankbar, dass Philipp es ihm erspart, nach weiteren Worten zu diesem Thema zu suchen.</p><p>„Mh, was gibt’s denn?“<br/>„Das Übliche. Tiramisu, Panna Cotta, Schokokuchen...“<br/>„Ich hab' nicht mehr wirklich Appetit. Die Pizza war riesig.“</p><p>Ja, das war sie wirklich – aber auch Philipps handelsübliche Portion hat ausgereicht, um ihn für diesen Abend zufriedenzustellen.</p><p>„Ich auch nicht. Zahlen wir dann?“</p><p>Ein nicht ganz so runder Übergang, zugegebenermaßen. Hat fast schon etwas von Flucht...<br/>Und wieder einmal zeigt Milli, dass er zu aufmerksam ist für solche Momente.</p><p>„Du bist jetzt aber nicht sauer, oder?“<br/>„Neee, warum sollte ich?“</p><p>Philipp sagt nichts, was darauf schließen lässt, ob er das so meint, wie er es gesagt hat – oder so, wie es klang, nämlich ziemlich eingeschnappt.<br/>(Er weiß es selbst nicht so genau.)</p><p>Milli seufzt</p><p>„Es ist wirklich schwierig, okay? Immerhin hat es dazu geführt, dass Nils und ich uns nach gut zwei Jahren Beziehung getrennt haben.“<br/>„Bei mir ist es auch schwierig.“</p><p>Milli beißt sich auf die Lippen, Philipp beschließt, dass er sich das nicht weiter mit ansehen kann. Das können sie noch so lange ausdiskutieren – sie sind beide über den Punkt hinaus, an dem sie sich etwas erzählt hätten. (Bei Milli gab es diesen Punkt eventuell nicht einmal.) Deshalb würden diese Diskussionen nur dazu führen, dass sie sich im Kreis drehen. Das ist ihre Energie echt nicht wert – auch deshalb, weil es die Stimmung wesentlich verschlechtern würde und das muss im Urlaub nicht unbedingt sein.</p><p>„Komm, wir gehen.“</p><p>Philipp wartet Millis Einwand, Millis Versuch, das wieder irgendwie hinzubiegen, nicht ab. Er dreht sich um, sieht sich nach dem Kellner um – er findet ihn schnell, der steht nämlich in seinem Sichtfeld und hat von dort aus auch ihren Tisch gut im Blick. Zumindest reagiert er sofort, als Philipp ihm winkt. Scheinbar hat er sich nur deshalb so rar gemacht, weil er mitbekommen hat, dass sie beide keine Zeit für weitere Bestellungen hatten...<br/>Diskretion. Gibt einen weiteren Pluspunkt für den Laden hier.</p><p>Der Kellner kommt an ihrem Tisch, Philipp bietet Milli an, die Rechnung komplett zu übernehmen, schließlich beansprucht er ja Millis zweite Betthälfte für sich. Milli lehnt jedoch ab – gut, auch das ist eine Diskussion, die sie nicht führen müssen, weil sie sich eh ohne Ergebnis – ohne anderes Ergebnis – im Sande verlaufen würde. Also zahlt jeder für sich und sie machen sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Ferienhaus.<br/>Der Rückweg verläuft ähnlich schweigsam wie der Hinweg. Dabei haben sie in den letzten Stunden wesentlich mehr voneinander erfahren... Auf dem Hinweg war Milli ihm definitiv fremder. Trotzdem übernimmt das Autoradio die Unterhaltung.</p><p>Als sie über den Strand zu ihrem Haus laufen, wendet sich Milli wieder an Philipp.</p><p>„Willst du noch mit Gassi gehen?“</p><p>Eigentlich eine ganz unverfängliche Frage – und uneigentlich? Klar, ein Heiratsantrag ist es nicht, aber bisher hat Milli ihm nie vorgeschlagen, die Gassibegleitung zu spielen. Hin und wieder weist er ihn darauf hin, dass er mit Lucky nach draußen geht, manchmal – wenn Philipp gerade beschäftigt ist, zum Beispiel mit schlafen -, verschwindet er auch einfach so.<br/>Noch ein Novum an diesem Abend.</p><p>„Nee, danke. Ich mach' mich jetzt lang.“</p><p>Wirklich spät ist es noch nicht – schlafen kann er also noch nicht als Ausrede nehmen. Es mag zwar sein, dass ihr Gespräch emotional auslaugend war, aber körperlich gibt es nichts, was ihm die Kraft so sehr geraubt hat, dass er pünktlich zum Sandmännchen ins Bett fallen muss.<br/>Ausruhen also als Ausrede. Entspannen oder so.</p><p>Eine wirkliche Ausrede ist es nicht. Obwohl Philipp das Angebot nett findet und Lucky echt gerne hat, ist er nicht besonders scharf auf diesen Abendspaziergang. Er braucht Ruhe.<br/>War eigentlich ein echt guter Abend. Philipp hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so lange – und doch ziemlich intensiv – unterhalten können... Und das ist per se gar nicht mal schlecht, das ist besser als peinliche Stille. Aber der Abschluss hat die Stimmung ein bisschen getrübt.<br/>Er muss alleine sein. Obwohl sie sich jetzt näher stehen als noch vor ein paar Stunden – auch deswegen.</p><p>Es ist nicht so, dass er es geschafft hat, mit der Vereinsstichelei Milli aus der Reserve zu locken. Nein, das war noch viel mehr – Milli hat sich in seiner Nähe so wohl gefühlt, dass er etwas aus sich herausgehen konnte. Und andersherum sieht es ähnlich aus. Ließ sich beides partout nicht vermeiden. (Gut, richtig versucht hat er es nicht. So destruktiv dachte er nicht.)<br/>Das war so viel für einen Abend – und auch dafür, dass er eigentlich Abgeschiedenheit gesucht hat. Jetzt muss er sich erst einmal davon erholen, dass er fast von seinen Problemchen erzählt hätte.</p><p>Wäre das wirklich so schlimm gewesen? Intuitiv tendiert Philipp tatsächlich zu einem 'Nein, nicht unbedingt'. Aber seine Logik hat auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Und es steht fest, dass es bisher nur komplizierter wurde, wenn Leute involviert waren. Nicht unbedingt schlechter, aber...</p><p>„Okay. Was muss ich dir morgen vom Bäcker mitbringen, damit du nicht mehr sauer auf mich bist?“<br/>„Ich bin nicht sauer. Nur faul, zumindest im Moment. Aber trotzdem sag' ich nicht Nein zu einem Croissant.“</p><p>Milli zuckt mit den Schultern, er grinst leicht.</p><p>„Gut, wenn du das sagst...“</p><p>An diesem Abend fragt er nicht noch einmal nach, ob Philipp sauer ist. Als Lucky und er von ihrer Gassirunde zurückkommen, gesellen sie sich noch ein Weilchen zu Philipp vor den Fernseher, danach tauschen sie – die beiden Menschen, Lucky ist da eher zurückhaltend und zwar nicht auf die gleiche Weise wie sein Herrchen – noch ein paar Worte aus, bevor sie sich schlafen legen.<br/>Trotzdem steht am nächsten Morgen auf Philipps Platz ein Teller mit einem Croissant.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bettgeständnisse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heute wird es.... ernst. Heute kommt nämlich ein Thema aus den Warnungen auf den Tisch.</p><p>Deshalb, ohne großes Blabla.... Das neue Kapitel!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es ist schön an der Nordsee.</p><p>Ganz überraschend ist das nicht, er hat sich ja schließlich nicht einfach so für dieses Urlaubsziel entschieden. Sein Aufenthaltsort sollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben, flexibel zu sein, sollte aber gleichzeitig auch ansprechend sein und...<br/>Es ist schön, am Meer zu sein. Auch wenn es sich hier nicht um ein tiefblaues Meer mit glasklarem Wasser und Sandstränden handelt – es ist eine Luftveränderung und das ist das, was er gebraucht hat.<br/>(Die zweite Luftveränderung in dieser Sommerpause. Und nun soll die Meeresluft das aufhalten, was die Wüstenluft von Las Vegas in Bewegung gesetzt hat.)</p><p>Allerdings ist es nicht nur die Umgebung, die dafür sorgt, dass er sich wohlfühlt.<br/>Der eigentliche Plan war ja, dass Millis Ferienhaus nur eine Zwischenstation ist. Mittlerweile fühlt es sich aber nicht mehr danach an. Es ist ein Zuhause, wenn auch nur auf Zeit – und das ist etwas anderes als eine Übergangsstation. Im Moment hat er überhaupt nicht das Gefühl, demnächst abreisen zu müssen, er sieht sich für die nächsten Tage immer noch in diesem Haus.</p><p>Auch mit Milli klappt es überraschend gut. Okay, geht man nach den Vorstellungen, die Philipp am Anfang ihres Projekts 'Zusammen Urlaub machen' hatte, haben sie versagt – aus dem 'Abstand halten' wurde nämlich nichts. In den letzten Tagen, vor allem nach ihrem Restaurantgespräch, ist die Distanz immer weiter geschrumpft. Ja, sie unternehmen immer noch hin und wieder etwas alleine, aber sie verbringen jetzt auch öfter Zeit miteinander.<br/>Ein bisschen ergibt sich das aus der Situation – allzu viel gibt es hier nicht zu tun. Philipp joggt täglich über die Dünen, setzt sich ein bisschen ans Meer, sieht den Wellen zu... (Das allerdings nicht mehr ganz so gerne wie am Anfang, seit er einmal dabei eingeschlafen ist und danach überall Sand hatte.) Manchmal läuft er auch hinüber zu dem kleinen Örtchen, in dem sich unter anderem auch die Ferienhausvermietung befindet, um dort die Straßen auf und ab zu spazieren, doch das ist relativ schnell erledigt und er kann sich wieder auf den Heimweg machen. Milli geht natürlich viel mit Lucky nach draußen, sie spielen gerne zusammen vor dem Haus im Sand, ansonsten sehen seine Betätigungen ähnlich aus wie Philipps.<br/>Überschaubar. Und so ergab es sich, dass sie nicht nur manche dieser Tätigkeiten zusammen machen – zu dritt spielt es sich dann doch noch ein bisschen besser als zu zweit -, sondern sich gemeinsame Aktivitäten suchen. Nichts Aufwändiges, zum Beispiel gehört zu ihrem Programm, dass sie abends zusammen fernsehen, aber am Anfang seines Aufenthalts hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sie dabei oft die ganze Zeit quatschen, lachen und Spaß haben.</p><p>Dieser Unterschied zwischen Erwartung und Realität hat nicht nur damit zu tun, dass Philipp sich hier eingelebt hat – das liegt auch an Milli. Der Milli, den er hier kennengelernt hat, ist ein ganz anderer als der Milli bei ihren bisherigen Begegnungen. Während Philipp dort stets das Gefühl hatte, dass er alle Sätze, die Milli zu ihm gesagt hat, an einer Hand abzählen könnte, ist er hier wesentlich aufgeschlossener – und das nicht nur, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ihr Herz ausschütten, so wie vor ein paar Tagen im Restaurant. Er kann plaudern, kann sich aufregen, kann ihm ganz banale Dinge erzählen... Und vor allem kann er mehr sein als nur zurückhaltend und schüchtern. Mit der Zeit kristallisiert sich immer mehr heraus, dass Milli auch anders kann.<br/>Nicht nur fröhlich und freundlich. Nur weil er gerne mal mit seinen Emotionen hinter dem Berg hält, heißt das nicht, dass er keine hat – und (zugegebenermaßen erkennt sich Philipp ein bisschen selbst darin) in Millis Fall geht das oft in Richtung aufmüpfig und zickig.<br/>Umgänglich ist er trotzdem. Vielleicht eben genau deswegen – weil sie sich doch ähnlicher sind, als Philipp bisher dachte.</p><p>Ja, hier lässt es sich schon aushalten.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Fabi, verdammt. Warum kann ihn dieser Idiot nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum – okay, gut, es ist nicht gerade so, dass er von seinen anderen Mitspielern nichts hört, wenn er im Urlaub (also, ohne sie im Urlaub) ist, dass sie alle keinen Kontakt haben. Natürlich gibt es die eine oder andere Nachricht, natürlich schickt man sich das eine oder andere Foto, bevor man sich in ein paar Wochen wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz sieht. Sei es ein Meme von Gregerl, das er selbst am lustigsten findet, ein Landschaftsfoto von Alfred (ja, ist ja gut, inzwischen haben sie alle kapiert, dass Island verdammt schön ist), ein Highscore von Marco oder Kevin, ein Bild von Georg, bei dem keiner weiß, ob es lustig oder nachdenklich sein soll... Irgendein Scheiß trudelt ständig auf seinem Handy ein.<br/>Aber nicht so ein verdammtes Foto. Kein verdammtes Foto zusammen mit Andi.</p><p>Warum schreibt er ihm? Warum hat er nicht einfach irgendjemandem geschrieben? Gibt ja genug Leute, die mit in Las Vegas waren.<br/>Allerdings niemanden, zu dem der Text auf den Foto passen würde. Das ist einzig und alleine für ihn gedacht.</p><p>Auf dem Foto ist Fabi zu sehen, klar. Sein Grinsen – es ist hauptsächlich... liebevoll? Ein nettes, das steht fest. Er lächelt in die Kamera, das zog als erstes Philipps Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dann kam seine nackte Brust.<br/>Und dann Andi. Andis Kopf, der auf Fabis Brust ruht, Andi, der die Augen geschlossen hat, der scheinbar schläft. Natürlich reicht das nicht – natürlich sieht man auch noch ihre Hände und verdammt, Fabi hält Andis Hand.</p><p>Darunter prangt der Schriftzug 'Jetzt fehlst nur noch du ;)'.</p><p>Verdammt, er hat es in den letzten Tagen echt geschafft, Las Vegas beiseite zu schieben. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil es hier so überhaupt nicht wie in Las Vegas ist, auch wenn das nicht direkt seine Absicht war, als er den Trip geplant hat, vielleicht wegen dem Abstand zu seinen damaligen Mitreisenden, abgesehen eben von stinknormalen Nachrichten, die nicht den Eindruck machen, als wäre in Las Vegas etwas Außergewöhnliches passiert... Klar, sein Verhältnis zu den Jungs hat sich dort etwas verändert – es ist eben ein Unterschied, wenn man ein paar Tage privat mit seinen Mitspielern verbringt und sich dort gehen lässt. Philipp würde sie jetzt auf jeden Fall mehr als 'Freunde' bezeichnen, als es zuvor der Fall war.<br/>Und das ist okay. Er hat absolut kein Problem damit, dass sich ihre Freundschaften vertieft haben. Aber die anderen Veränderungen, die kann er partout noch nicht einordnen. Leider hat Fabis Nachricht ihn wieder mit der Nase darauf gestoßen.</p><p>Fabi und Andi. Und Fabi ist derjenige, der ihn an diesem Foto teilhaben lassen muss.<br/>Warum ausgerechnet Fabi? Warum musste so eine Nachricht ausgerechnet von ihm kommen? Jeder andere aus der Truppe, mit der er in den USA war, wäre in Ordnung gewesen. Sogar Andi, obwohl er sich über sein Verhältnis zu ihm schon zuvor den Kopf zerbrochen hat, obwohl er bei ihm schon zuvor diesen Zwiespalt hatte, in dem er jetzt mit Fabi – und gewissermaßen ja auch wieder mit Andi – steckt. Wahrscheinlich, weil Andi und er sich vor der Reise schon näher standen – weil sie zuvor recht gute Freunde waren und dadurch viel Kontakt hätten. Dadurch wäre eine Nachricht dieser Art angemessener gewesen, irgendwie.<br/>Viel Kontakt. Haben sie den noch? Oder hat sich das seit ihrem kleinen Ausflug geändert? Ist die Menge an Kontakt, die er mit Andi hat, noch normal für ihre Freundschaft oder ging das zurück – oder wurde es etwa mehr? Was bedeutet Las Vegas für seine Freundschaft zu Andi?<br/>Das nächste Gedankenchaos, das Fabis Nachricht in ihm ausgelöst hat.</p><p>Sie sind also noch zusammen im Urlaub – haben sich für einen weiteren gemeinsamen Urlaub entschieden. Und zwar nicht etwa, weil sie sich so toll ergänzen, urlaubstechnisch, weil einer gut planen und der andere gut ausführen kann oder weil einer der beiden von seinen tollen Urlaubsplänen erzählte und der andere beschloss, sich anzuschließen, sondern...<br/>Da ist etwas zwischen ihnen. An und für sich voll okay, wäre ja echt lustig, wenn sie ausgerechnet in Las Vegas herausgefunden hätten, dass sie mehr sind als nur Torwartkollegen. Wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass Philipp mit von der Partie war, als sie sich dort näher kamen.</p><p>Mitgefangen, mitgehangen? Fabis Text ist eine Andeutung, die in diese Richtung geht und seinen beschissenen Zwinkersmiley kann er partout nicht deuten. Genauso gut kann es nur ein dummer Scherz sein – immerhin wirken sie alleine, ohne ihn, auch sehr glücklich und zufrieden.</p><p>Mann, wie war das noch mal mit 'Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt in Vegas'?</p><p>Er kann nicht schlafen. Eigentlich will er ja, dass ihn diese verdammte Nachricht kalt lässt, dass er sie als das nehmen kann, was sie an und für sich ist – eine Nachricht von einem Mitspieler, ein simples Hallo aus dem Urlaub -, aber... Es geht einfach nicht. Nun liegt er also herum, starrt wahlweise an die Decke oder an die Wand oder auf Millis Rücken und versucht, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geistert.<br/>Immerhin ist er scheinbar nicht der einzige, der nicht in den Schlaf findet. Milli wälzt sich hin und her, fast so oft wie er selbst, Philipp hat schon versucht, auf seinen Atem zu achten und besonders regelmäßig ging der nicht...<br/>Ein Einzelfall ist das nicht, glaubt er. In den letzten Nächten kam es öfter vor, dass er mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht ist und Milli noch oder wieder wach lag oder zumindest den Eindruck gemacht hat. Entweder hat er einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf (der dafür sorgt, dass er aufwacht, wenn Philipp aufwacht? Oder lag er da schon immer wach?) oder er schläft schlecht ein. Immerhin hat es sich mittlerweile eingependelt, dass er morgens länger schläft und somit das Schlafdefizit ausgleichen kann – Philipp hat es sich angewöhnt, in der Früh rechtzeitig aus dem Bett zu klettern, um mit Lucky eine Runde Gassi zu gehen.<br/>Liegt es an ihm? Es ist nicht jedermanns Sache, sich mit jemandem – wenn es nicht gerade der Partner ist – das Bett zu teilen und wer weiß, vielleicht ist der werte Herr Dortmunder inzwischen daran gewöhnt, auch auf Auswärtsfahrten ein Zimmer für sich alleine zu haben. Andererseits müsste er Doppelzimmer noch aus Freiburg kennen... Aber gut, das ist nur eine Nacht. Jede Nacht wieder neben ihm zu liegen ist vielleicht etwas störend.<br/>Philipp wird ihn mal darauf ansprechen. Nicht unbedingt jetzt, weil er, obwohl er partout nicht einschlafen kann, doch schon etwas schläfrig ist, aber morgen dann.</p><p>Er selbst hätte ja dazu tendiert, das zu tun, was sie jede Nacht tun, wenn sie wach nebeneinander liegen: Einfach abwarten, versuchen, einzuschlafen, ohne Berücksichtigung des Bettnachbarn. Milli hat heute Nacht jedoch andere Pläne.</p><p>„Kannst du auch gerade nicht schlafen?“</p><p>Natürlich steht jetzt zur Wahl, einfach nichts zu sagen. Halbschlaf oder so etwas zählt auch als Schlaf und Philipp ist sich sicher, dass Milli darauf Rücksicht nimmt, wenn er zwar noch nicht schläft, aber kurz davor steht und ihn ein Gespräch dabei stören würde.<br/>Tja, aber an diesem Punkt ist er noch lange nicht. Ob er nun mit Milli quatscht oder versucht, seinen Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, spielt keine Rolle – er glaubt sogar, dass sich beides verbinden lassen könnte. Dass sein Kopf mal Ruhe geben würde, wenn er ihn anderweitig beschäftigt.</p><p>„Neee.“<br/>„Zu warm?“<br/>„Passt schon.“</p><p>Das Haus ist, was die Temperaturen angeht, echt gut gebaut. Vor allem im Schlafzimmer herrschen immer angenehme Temperaturen, auch wenn es draußen über 30 Grad hat. Im Wohnzimmer heizt es sich zwar gerne mal ein bisschen auf, dort haben sie allerdings die Möglichkeit, die Terrassentüren zu öffnen und die Meeresbrise, die auch bei höheren Temperaturen für Abkühlung sorgt, behebt das Problem.<br/>Nein, die Hitze ist gerade sein geringstes Problem.<br/>Scheinbar war das nur eine Übergangsfrage. Denn jetzt, wo das geklärt wäre, rückt Milli mit schwerwiegenderen Themen heraus.</p><p>„Ich habe über unser Gespräch im Restaurant nachgedacht.“</p><p>Oh. Das Gespräch.<br/>Philipp kann dieses Gespräch nicht nur deshalb eindeutig zuordnen, weil sie seitdem nicht mehr essen waren – es war auch das tiefgründigste Gespräch ihres Aufenthalts.<br/>Bis jetzt sind sie nicht mehr auf diese Unterhaltung zu sprechen gekommen. Also, sie hatte indirekt ihre Auswirkungen auf ihr Verhältnis zueinander – es hat ihnen gut getan, mal über ihre Mauern blicken zu können. Doch über das, was sie dort gesehen haben, haben sie nicht gesprochen.<br/>Vor allem nicht über die ungeklärten Dinge. Über die Geschichten, die sie geheim halten wollten.</p><p>Dabei bleibt es dem Anschein nach auch erst einmal. Zumindest will Milli nicht erneut fragen, was Philipps Geschichte war.</p><p>„Bist du deswegen hier? Wegen dieser Sache?“</p><p>Philipp lässt sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Er beobachtet die Schatten auf der Decke, die ganz leichten Schattierungen zwischen dunkel und sehr dunkel, die immer differenzierter werden, je länger er hinsieht, und denkt darüber nach, was er Milli antworten könnte.</p><p>„Indirekt.“</p><p>Es ist das erste Mal, dass er es zugibt. Sogar sich selbst gegenüber hat er diese Tatsache bis jetzt immer geleugnet, hat die früheren Ereignisse als abgeschlossenes Kapitel angesehen. Aber das, was er Nils in Brasilien erzählt hat, zählt nur dann als abgeschlossenes Kapitel, wenn man es als Teil eines Buches zählt – ein Buch, das immer noch nicht beendet ist. Das von damals hat mit Anni zu tun, es hat mit Las Vegas zu tun und das hat damit zu tun, dass er sich für einen einsamen Urlaub entschieden hat.</p><p>„Und bei dir?“<br/>„Auch. Auch indirekt und über mehrere Ecken, aber eben doch irgendwie.“</p><p>Mh, was bedeutet das nun? Philipp hatte schon ein paar Mal den Eindruck, dass Milli wegen Nils hier ist – deswegen, weil er diese Sommerpause alleine ist und das auch ganz bewusst sein möchte. Aber so wie es aussieht, ist das nicht der einzige Grund – über Nils weiß er ja schon einigermaßen Bescheid und dort lag der Hund nicht begraben.<br/>Also doch mehr als ein Männerurlaub mit Herrchen und Hund – also doch auch ein Urlaub, um den Kopf freizubekommen, um Abstand zu bekommen.</p><p>Nun, wo das geklärt ist, schweigen sie beide. Und auch wenn diese eine Antwort gerade eben quasi weltbewegend war, ein großer Schritt, ein neuer Schritt, werden die Gedanken in Philipps Kopf allmählich ruhiger. Sein Körper wird schwerer, er schließt die Augen...<br/>Philipp schläft beinahe ein. Doch Millis nächste Worte reißen ihn aus dem Fastschlaf.</p><p>„Ich wurde mal vergewaltigt.“</p><p>Oh.<br/>Jetzt ist er wieder hellwach.</p><p>Verdammt, was sagt man in so einer Situation? Was sagt man, wenn man so etwas um die Ohren gehauen bekommt? „Das ist schade“, „Das ist übel“, „Das ist heftig“? Es fühlt sich falsch an, Millis Geschichte so einzustufen, ohne etwas darüber zu wissen – auch wenn diese Einschätzungen höchstwahrscheinlich passen.<br/>Noch bevor Philipp etwas sagen kann, ergreift Milli wieder das Wort.</p><p>„Ich sollte jetzt noch was dazu sagen, mh?“</p><p>Ja. Eigentlich schon. Er kann ihm nicht einfach diesen Brocken vorwerfen – und dann nichts mehr.<br/>Auf der anderen Seite muss er allerdings überhaupt nichts. Das Thema an sich ist schon pikant genug – Philipp ist immer noch absolut überrumpelt davon, dass Milli ihm das gesagt hat -, da gibt es keinerlei Zwang, weiter ins Detail zu gehen.</p><p>„Du musst nicht, wenn du...“<br/>„Ich... Na ja, ist nicht so, dass ich wirklich darüber reden will. Aber... Ich hab' dir das gesagt, um dir noch mehr darüber zu erzählen.“</p><p>Obwohl das widersprüchlich klingt, versteht Philipp, was er meint. Er will nicht wirklich darüber sprechen, aber es muss mal raus – es muss raus, aber der Prozess dazu ist unangenehm.<br/>Und warum muss es raus? Das versteht Philipp sogar noch besser, obwohl Milli dazu gar nichts gesagt hat. Schließlich ging es ihm schon ähnlich – bei ihrem Gespräch im Restaurant, als er überlegt hat, Milli von seinem Dilemma zu erzählen. Liegt wohl daran, dass sie sich nicht so gut kennen, irgendwie fällt es einem da leichter, die großen Geschichten auszupacken. (Vielleicht, weil der andere unvoreingenommen ist? Weil man ihm die Geschichte von A bis Z erzählen kann? Wie dem auch sei, es ist nun einmal so und so wie es aussieht, gilt das für sie beide.)</p><p>„Wie soll ich anfangen?“</p><p>Die Erkenntnis, dass Milli seine Geschichte loswerden will, dass sämtliche Beiträge von ihm nicht unangebracht, sondern hilfreich sind, nimmt Philipp das Gefühl, sowieso nur unangemessene Dinge sagen zu können – gibt ihm das Gefühl, dass es richtig ist, etwas zu sagen. Erst recht, als ihm eine konkrete Frage einfällt, eine, die Milli hoffentlich hilft, seine Erzählung zu beginnen, weil sie einen Fakt fordert, der mit dazu gehört, weil sie dabei aber nicht die komplette Geschichte abfragt.</p><p>„Wann war das?“</p><p>Eine Vergewaltigung, Mann. Milli wurde zum Sex gezwungen. Obwohl schon ein paar Augenblicke seit dieser Offenbarung vergangen sind, zieht sich Philipps Magen immer noch zusammen – auch Millis doch eher lockere Gesprächsführung täuscht nicht über die Schwere dieses Themas hinweg. Erst recht, weil er trotz allem nicht wirklich frei und fröhlich klingt.<br/>Und weil es übel ist. Verdammt, das ist... Man nimmt jemandem damit die Würde. Das ist so verletzend, so...</p><p>„Ich war damals... 18. Also 'n paar Jährchen her. Und...“</p><p>Nun ist Philipp doch wieder an dem Punkt, an dem sich Worte unangebracht anfühlen. Eigentlich würde er jetzt gerne sagen, dass Milli sich ruhig Zeit lassen soll, aber das klingt so unglaublich abgedroschen, sogar schon in seinem Kopf...<br/>Milli merkt das scheinbar auch ohne Aufforderung. Er braucht ein paar Momente, bevor er weiterspricht.</p><p>„Also. Ich war damals in Cottbus. Bei Energie Cottbus halt, im Nachwuchs. Und ich kam von TeBe Berlin. Weiß nicht, wie viel du da schon mitbekommen hast, aber die sind... ziemlich tolerant. Setzen sich für alle möglichen sozialen Themen ein und... Ist halt ganz nett, wenn du dir recht sicher bist, dass du nicht direkt hetero bist. In Cottbus war das halt nicht ganz so. Da... Gibt viel, was ich gar nicht so sehr mitbekommen habe als Spieler, aber die Grundhaltung war halt eine andere. Und ich kam von TeBe, mit einer wesentlich offeneren Haltung und auch mit der Erwartung, dass man mich so behandelt.“</p><p>Philipp dreht sich zur Seite, dreht sich zu Milli. Der liegt auf dem Rücken und starrt an die Decke – zumindest bis er merkt, dass Philipp ihn ansieht. Kurz blickt er zu ihm hinüber, doch dann wendet er den Blick wieder ab.<br/>Kein Problem. Wahrscheinlich ist es leichter für ihn, über diese Dinge zu reden, ohne ihn anzusehen. Quasi seine Gedanken in die Leere sprechen und dann überraschenderweise eine Antwort bekommen oder so.<br/>(Tja, da muss er dann liefern. Eine gute Stimme aus der Leere sein.)</p><p>„Aber dann... Gab dumme Sprüche gegen 'nen Mitspieler. Und ich hab' getan, was man auch bei TeBe getan hätte – hab' gesagt, dass das unangebracht ist. Nur war ich halt im Gegensatz zu TeBe alleine damit. Und weil's um irgend'nen homophoben Scheiß' ging, hatten se mich gleich auf dem Kieker, hatten se gleich 'n neues Opfer für schwulenfeindliche Sprüche.“</p><p>Stille Wasser sind tief... Philipp hätte Milli nicht so eingeschätzt, dass er sich wegen ein paar dummer Sprüche vor einen Mitspieler stellt, auf die Gefahr hin, den Ärger der anderen auf sich zu ziehen. Aber gut, das war damals so, seitdem ist viel passiert.<br/>Unter anderem die Vergewaltigung. Und wenn das Teil der Geschichte ist, wenn es zur Vergewaltigung gehört, dass Milli jemanden in Schutz genommen hat, versteht Philipp verdammt gut, warum er heutzutage so zurückhaltend ist.</p><p>„Aber das war kein großes Problem. Irgendwen brauchen se halt immer, auf dem se herumhacken können und dann war ich das halt 'ne Weile lang. Schlimmer war, dass der andere Typ dachte, dass ich ihren Verdacht bestätigt habe, indem ich ihn verteidigt hab' – dass ich ihm damit quasi den Schwulenstempel aufgedrückt habe. Und... Er wollte partout nicht schwul sein.“</p><p>Seine Stimme gerät ins Stocken und verdammt, jetzt wird es Philipp endgültig zu viel. Das war bis jetzt schon harter Tobak, aber nun, wo Millis Beherrschung anfängt zu bröseln...<br/>Worte findet er immer noch keine. Eine Geste dafür schon.<br/>Philipp tastet nach Millis Hand. Als er sie auf der Bettdecke ruhend findet, greift er sie.</p><p>Erst ein paar Millisekunden danach wird ihm bewusst, was er da getan hat. Da ist Milli gerade dabei, ihm zu erzählen, wie er bedrängt wurde, wie ihm jemand zu nah gekommen ist – und was tut er? Kommt ihm ebenfalls zu nah.<br/>Oder nicht? Denn Milli zieht nicht etwa seine Hand weg, obwohl er leicht die Möglichkeit dazu hätte. Stattdessen dreht er seine Hand so, dass sich ihre Handflächen berühren, dass Philipp wirklich seine Hand halten kann. Und der Druck, den er plötzlich ausübt, zeigt Philipp, dass das tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee war, dass Milli das scheinbar gebraucht hat.</p><p>Als er weiter spricht, klingt er trotzdem noch so, als müsste er sich zusammenreißen. Er belässt es bei einem Schnelldurchlauf, fast emotionslos, irgendwie.</p><p>„Es macht keinen Sinn. Nur, dass er zeigen wollte, dass nicht er, sondern ich die Schwuchtel bin. Hätte er einfach die Fresse gehalten, hätten die anderen das vergessen... Aber das Problem war wohl, dass er es nicht vergessen hat. Und er wollte zumindest mir beweisen, wer von uns beiden die Schwuchtel ist. Und nach dem Motto 'Er steht eh darauf'... Er hat mich mal abgefangen – ich glaube, seine Kumpel, 'n paar Neonazis oder so, sind Schmiere gestanden – und dann... hat er's getan.“<br/>„Fuck.“</p><p>Wieder etwas, das ihm herausgerutscht ist, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte (bevor er es als unnötig abstempeln konnte), wieder etwas, das doch nicht so falsch ist, wie er eigentlich dachte. Milli sieht zu ihm hinüber, er lächelt, wenn auch etwas schief, und der Griff um seine Hand lockert sich leicht.</p><p>„Mann, das ist...“</p><p>Obwohl er sich nun nicht mehr ganz so schlecht dabei fühlt, wenn er ausspricht, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht, fallen ihm keine passenden Worte ein. Wie soll er das in Worte fassen, was Milli gerade beschrieben hat? Wie soll er dazu etwas sagen, das relevant ist, das wichtig und richtig ist?<br/>Milli versteht ihn auch so.</p><p>„Ja. Es war... Ich war aus Berlin, ich hab' dort gelernt, mich durchzuschlagen. Ich bin mit so vielen verschiedenen Menschen klar gekommen, hab' gelernt, wie ich mit verschiedenen Arten von Menschen umgehen muss. Und dann is' da so'n Wichser mit Egoproblemen und... Alles für'n Arsch.“</p><p>Philipp schluckt. Dieses Thema liegt ihm so schwer im Magen, weitaus schwerer, als Worte es ausdrücken können. Alleine die paar Worte, mit denen Milli dieses Thema eingeleitet haben, haben ausgereicht, um ihm die komplette Bandbreite, die ganze Schwierigkeit davon bewusst zu machen.<br/>Weitersprechen. Milli wollte darüber sprechen, irgendwie, und gerade eben hat man sehr deutlich gemerkt, dass er nicht über das Ereignis an sich sprechen will.</p><p>„Was hast du dann gemacht? Hast du ihn angezeigt?“<br/>„Keine Chance.“</p><p>Das ist wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Die Endgültigkeit, die in dieser knappen Aussage mitschwingt... Dabei wäre es naheliegend. Eine logische Konsequenz. Wenn du so einen kranken Scheiß machst, gehörst du angezeigt und dann in den Knast gesteckt. Klar, Philipp ist nicht unbedingt naiv, zumindest würde er das nicht von sich selbst behaupten – ihm ist bewusst, dass es nicht immer so ausgeht. Dass Vergewaltigungen ein heikles Thema sind, dass es passiert, dass man dem Opfer nicht glaubt – und verdammt, als Mann hat man noch schlechtere Karten als sowieso schon. Welcher Mann lässt sich denn schon vergewaltigen? Nichtsdestotrotz sollte man es versuchen und Milli macht nicht den Eindruck auf ihn, als würde er frühzeitig die Segel streichen.<br/>Warum also war diese eigentlich logische Konsequenz für ihn absolut ausgeschlossen?</p><p>„Warum?“</p><p>Milli lacht hohl – die Härchen auf Philipps Armen stellen sich auf. War er jetzt doch zu unsensibel?<br/>Nun, Milli antwortet ihm. So viel falsch gemacht hat er dann also doch nicht.</p><p>„Ich wollte Fußballer werden. Und... Nee, Mann. Das... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meinen Weg dann noch weitergehen hätte können. Und selbst wenn – dann hätte ich die ganze Zeit mit dem Wissen leben müssen, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen könnte, an dem jemand meine Vergangenheit aufdeckt und es publik wird, dass ich der Fußballer bin, der sich nicht wehren konnte.“</p><p>Gut, das leuchtet ein. Wenn Philipp sich in den Milli vor ein paar Jahren versetzt... Mann, er hat so oft zurückgesteckt für seine Karriere – wahrscheinlich hätte er in einer solchen Situation auch primär daran gedacht, was das Beste für seinen Weg als Fußballer ist.<br/>Eigentlich eine zufriedenstellende Antwort. Trotzdem erwidert Philipp nichts – trotzdem wartet er ab. Er kann gar nicht genau sagen, was es ist, aber irgendwas hängt da noch in der Luft, irgendwie spürt er, dass Milli noch nicht fertig ist, dass ihm noch etwas auf der Seele liegt.<br/>Sein Gefühl behält recht, überraschenderweise.</p><p>„Ich habe mich nicht getraut. Ich hatte Schiss und ich... Ich habe mich so schlecht gefühlt. So dreckig. So...“</p><p>Es ist, als würde seine Stimme abreißen. Er wurde immer leiser, seine Stimme immer kratziger...<br/>Scheiße. Verdammte Scheiße, Mann. Das ist...</p><p>Philipp drückt Millis Hand, eventuell ein bisschen zu fest, das kann er gerade nicht beurteilen. Genauso wenig, ob er das tut, um Milli Halt zu geben oder doch für sich selbst.<br/>Daran hat er nicht gedacht. Daran konnte er nicht denken – weil er noch nie in so einer Situation war. Zum Glück, verdammt.<br/>Diese Aussage bringt ihn dazu, ihr Gespräch noch einmal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen. Und nicht nur dieses Gespräch, sondern auch die Unterhaltung im Restaurant vor ein paar Tagen, als er in Betracht gezogen hat, Milli von der Sache mit Domi zu erzählen und dann doch zu feige war.</p><p>Milli hat so etwas hinter sich und er führt sich auf, als wäre das mit Domi damals ein riesiges Drama gewesen. Klar, so fühlt es sich auch an, aber im Vergleich zu dem, was Milli durchgemacht hat, ist es nichts, gar nichts.</p><p>Halt. Hat Milli deshalb von der Vergewaltigung erzählt, weil er dachte, dass Philipp über etwas ähnliches spricht? Wollte er es ihm leichter machen, darüber zu sprechen – von Opfer zu Opfer, quasi? Verdammt, eigentlich müsste er das richtigstellen – aber er hat keine Ahnung, wie. „Ich wurde übrigens nicht vergewaltigt“ wäre ziemlich unangebracht.<br/>Wenn er einfach nichts dazu sagt, wird Milli es verstehen.<br/>Oder sich denken, dass auch dieser Anstoß nicht geholfen hat, dass er einfach immer noch nicht darüber sprechen will. Verdammt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ruhrpottrettung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, nach der großen Offenbarung im letzten Kapitel... Wird es heute etwas harmloser. Etwas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erst einmal muss er irgendwie darauf reagieren. Und nicht nur das – dieser Abschnitt ihres Gesprächs war ein Stimmungskiller und natürlich will er nicht, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten fünf Sekunden ein Comedy-Event daraus machen, aber verdammt, wenn Milli so kurz davor steht, die Fassung zu verlieren, ist das für sie beide nicht gut.</p><p>„Wusstest du damals schon, dass du auf Männer stehst? Oder war das noch das soziale Engagement von TeBe? Dachtest du damals, dass du ein besonders engagierter, aber neutraler Verfechter von Schwulenrechten bist?“</p><p>Seine Sorgen, dass er zu gezwungen klingen könnte, erledigen sich recht zügig. Klar, ganz gelöst ist er noch nicht, ein Anfang ist jedoch mit dem Themenwechsel gemacht.<br/>Nicht nur bei ihm. Milli klingt ebenfalls danach, als wäre er ganz froh über die Ablenkung.</p><p>„Nein, ich wusste es schon davor. Ich hatte zwar keinen Freund oder so, aber... Ich hatte recht früh 'ne Ahnung, dass ich Jungs besser finde als Mädchen und im Laufe der Zeit – schon bevor ich nach Cottbus gegangen bin – war ich mir dann ziemlich sicher. Nach dem ersten großen Schwarm, der eben männlich war... Und bevor du fragst: Nein, die Vergewaltigung hat nichts daran geändert. Sie hat mich weder schwul gemacht noch mir das Schwulsein ausgetrieben.“</p><p>Hätte er das gefragt? Zugegebenermaßen gingen seine Gedanken tatsächlich in diese Richtung – wie es sein muss, wenn die ersten Erfahrungen mit einem Mann so aussehen. Aber ob er es tatsächlich ausgesprochen hätte... Da ist Philipp sich nicht sicher.<br/>Nun gut, Milli hat deutlich gemacht, dass sie dieses Thema nicht in dieser Richtung fortsetzen sollten und das sieht er ein.</p><p>„Wie alt warst du, als es dir bewusst wurde?“</p><p>Die richtige Richtung. Philipp ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Milli gerade laut ausgeatmet hat – so als hätte er gerade die Luft angehalten, als hätte er sich gerade angespannt.<br/>Man merkt es auch an seiner Stimme. Nun klingt er wesentlich entspannter als gerade eben noch.</p><p>„Ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher – ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich da noch bei der Hertha oder schon bei TeBe war. Bei TeBe habe ich mich dann zum ersten Mal verliebt. Das war noch nicht einmal der erste große Schwarm, aber das erste Mal, dass es mehr war als jemanden irgendwie cool zu finden. Ich war also... Vierzehn oder fünfzehn, ungefähr.“<br/>„Ich auch. Ich war fünfzehn oder sechzehn.“</p><p>Es fühlt sich so... normal an, irgendwie, das auszusprechen. Es einfach ganz locker einzuwerfen, anzuhängen, ohne große Gedanken, ohne großes Zögern.<br/>Ganz so locker und selbstverständlich ist es allerdings nicht. Und Milli zögert nicht, ihn umgehend darauf aufmerksam zu machen.</p><p>„Ich dachte, du bist absolut hetero?“<br/>„Mann, du weißt, dass ich mal einen Freund hatte.“</p><p>Diese Worte wiederum fühlen sich seltsam an. Er hat es so lange beiseite geschoben, aber verdammt, es ist nun einmal so – es ist Teil seiner Vergangenheit und da kann er noch so viel totschweigen. Sie geht nicht weg, diese Worte entsprechen der Wahrheit.</p><p>Milli sagt nichts dazu – zumindest nicht mit Worten. Stattdessen streichelt mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und Philipp weiß nicht genau, ob es ein Versöhnungsstreicheln ist oder ob er sich auch damit über ihn lustig machen will. Er lässt es einfach so stehen, ohne es weiter zu deuten.<br/>Jetzt wird ihm wieder bewusst, dass sie sich noch an den Händen halten. Es ist eigentlich nicht mehr nötig, weil sich die Stimmung schon etwas aufgelockert hat (Milli nicht mehr so schwermütig, kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, ist), aber es fühlt sich im Moment einfach gut an. Sie liegen träge herum, es ist warm, gemütlich und irgendwie gehört dazu gerade einfach, dass sie sich an der Hand halten.<br/>Es ist ja noch nicht einmal richtiges Händchenhalten. Einfach nur Hand in Hand.</p><p>Und jetzt? Ja, es ist schon ganz nett, einfach so herumzuliegen, aber zumindest Philipp hat das Gefühl, dass ihnen die gedrückte Stimmung noch im Nacken sitzt. Vielleicht müssen sie noch weiter weg davon, noch ein Stück – noch ein bisschen mehr Gesprächsstoff finden, damit Millis Erzählung von der Vergewaltigung nicht mehr ganz so erdrückend ist.<br/>Mann, sie haben da gerade ein Thema angeschnitten, an das er problemlos anschließen könnte. Also, zumindest insofern problemlos, als dass der Übergang leicht fallen würde – der Rest wäre umso schwerer.<br/>Soll er wirklich? Nachdem Milli sich gerade über ihn lustig gemacht hat? Nein, darüber ist er hinweg – seine Skepsis ist eher allgemein. Aber verdammt, Milli hat sich ihm gerade so sehr geöffnet und – es ist noch nicht einmal die Bringschuld, die Philipp dazu bringt, doch das Wort zu ergreifen, sondern... es passt gerade einfach. Ihm ist danach, seine Geschichte zu erzählen.</p><p>Einen weiteren Vorteil hat seine Idee nebenbei auch noch: Dass er von sich erzählt, zeigt, so hofft er, dass er nicht etwa deswegen nichts von einer Vergewaltigung erzählt, weil er nicht sprechen möchte, sondern weil es da keine gibt.</p><p>„Der erste Typ, mit dem ich etwas hatte, hat versucht, es danach so darzustellen, als hätte ich ihn vergewaltigt.“</p><p>Verdammt, war das jetzt wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Nicht nur das Thema an sich – klingt das eventuell so, als würde er es prinzipiell unglaubwürdig finden, wenn jemand sagt, dass er vergewaltigt wurde? Stellt er damit Millis Erzählung, Millis Trauma in Frage?<br/>Scheinbar sieht Milli das nicht so. Seine Frage klingt nicht wirklich danach, als hätte er das als Angriff auf sich gesehen.</p><p>„Oh. Einer, der natürlich niemals freiwillig etwas mit einem anderen Mann gehabt hätte?“</p><p>Philipp fühlt sich echt erleichtert. So locker, wie Milli darüber spricht... Es war okay, er ist nicht in ein riesiges Fettnäpfchen gerutscht.<br/>Außerdem hilft ihm Millis Tonfall wesentlich dabei, es nicht zu bereuen, diese Geschichte angeschnitten zu haben.</p><p>„Genau.“</p><p>Weiter erzählen? Klar.</p><p>„Das war in der Jugend – ich habe damals in München gespielt, beim FC Bayern, U17. Und... Wie gesagt. Mit fünfzehn oder so dachte ich mir, dass ich schwul sein könnte. Davor gab es schon ähnliche Momente, aber... mh. Das habe ich immer als 'Mädchen sind eklig'-Getue abgehandelt. Dachte, das ist normal, dachte, auch andere Jungs in meinem Alter finden Mädchen uninteressant. Aber mit fünfzehn kam so ein Schub...“<br/>„Als nackte Männer plötzlich sehr interessant wurden?“</p><p>Jetzt ist er echt froh, dass es dunkel ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon tiefrot... Schon alleine bei der Erwähnung des Wortes 'schwul' hat er gespürt, wie seine Wangen angefangen haben zu glühen (dieses Wort passt einfach nicht zu ihm, gehört einfach nicht zu ihm) und diese Details tragen dazu bei, die Glut aufrecht zu erhalten.</p><p>„Ja. Und sich küssende Männer und so etwas. Aber es war alles noch sehr... theoretisch. Es gab dann ein bisschen Hin und Her, nichts Handfestes - teils, weil ich es doch nicht ganz glauben wollte, dass ich... ja. Und teils, weil ich niemanden gefunden habe, mit dem ich es ausprobieren hätte können. So ging das dann weiter, bis ich sechzehn, siebzehn war. Und dann war da dieser Typ. Ein Mitspieler.“</p><p>Er hat echt lange nicht mehr daran gedacht. Das war ein Tag, eine Aktion, die ihm im Nachhinein so unangenehm war... Philipp kann noch nicht einmal genau sagen, warum er sich jetzt wieder daran erinnert hat – weil Milli von der Vergewaltigung erzählt hat und diese Geschichte indirekt auch mit einer Vergewaltigung zu tun hat oder weil es um erste Erfahrungen mit Männern ging?</p><p>„Ich wollte endlich wissen, ob ich wirklich auf Männer stehe. Und er... Er sah verdammt gut aus. Wenn es mit so einem nicht gut ist, dann steht man nicht auf Männer, da war ich mir recht sicher. Und... Ich wollte ihn auch einfach so. Nicht nur als Experiment, auch wenn das mein großer Vorwand war.“<br/>„So gutaussehend?“<br/>„Oh ja.“</p><p>Würde er das heute auch noch so sehen? Gut, sein Mitspieler war damals auch höchstens siebzehn, das wäre heutzutage für ihn ein absolutes No-Go, klar. Aber würde er ihn heute auch noch attraktiv finden?<br/>Philipp kann es partout nicht sagen.</p><p>„Ich wollte ihn unbedingt. Ich wollte endlich Bescheid wissen – und ich wollte ihn. Aber er... Er war stockhetero. Keine Chance, eigentlich. Wenn man nicht gerade hartnäckig ist. Und -“</p><p>Milli lacht. Na vielen Dank auch.<br/>Okay, wirklich böse kann Philipp ihm nicht sein. So niedergeschlagen, wie Milli vorher war, tut es jetzt echt gut, ihn lachen zu hören. Er hat die gute Laune verdient und wenn das auf seine Kosten geht, dann ist das halt so. Irgendwann wird er sich auch mal über Milli lustig machen, wenn es gerade nicht angebracht ist.</p><p>„Du warst verzweifelt?“<br/>„Weiß nicht. Auf jeden Fall scharf auf ihn. Er war meine Chance, es endlich mal mit einem Kerl auszuprobieren – er war der Kerl, den ich wollte. Und wenn ich etwas will, dann kann ich echt hartnäckig – zielstrebig – sein.“</p><p>Mann, das klingt so falsch – das fühlt sich so falsch an. Irgendwie muss er das noch zurechtbiegen. Ganz so schlimm war er auch wieder nicht. War ja nicht gerade so, dass er diesen Mitspieler um jeden Preis von sich überzeugen wollte. Klar, er ging recht weit, hat dafür auch Grenzen überschritten, die er heute meiden würde, aber...<br/>Es waren immer seine eigenen Grenzen. Nicht die seines Schwarms.</p><p>„Also... Ich habe versucht, ihm ein paar Zeichen zu senden.“<br/>„Hat er es verstanden? Oder hast du ihn gezwungen?“</p><p>Okay, das ist echt unfair. Er hätte es nicht gewagt, so etwas zu sagen.<br/>Und verdammt, das ist genau das, was er befürchtet hat – dass es den Eindruck macht, als hätte er seinen Mitspieler bedrängt. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm das vorgeworfen wird.<br/>Auch wenn ihm klar ist, dass Milli das eher als Scherz gemeint hat.</p><p>„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich körperlich dazu gar nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre – dass er vermutlich stärker war als ich. Ich wollte, dass er es auch will. Ein paar Denkanstöße liefern war also voll okay, mir etwas von ihm holen, was er mir nicht geben will, aber nicht. Nein, er hat es wohl tatsächlich kapiert – und es ging dann auch von ihm aus. Ich musste in dem Moment nicht mehr nachhelfen.“</p><p>Und dann hatte er zum ersten Mal mit einem männlichen Wesen Sex. Ende der Geschichte.<br/>Aussprechen tut Philipp das allerdings nicht – noch nicht? So ganz weiß er nicht, was er nun noch erzählen soll. Das Techtelmechtel mit seinem Mitspieler war eine Sache, aber dann kam das Theater danach und es braucht noch ein bisschen Überwindung, auch das anzusprechen.</p><p>Milli reißt ihn mit einem Räuspern aus seinen Gedanken.</p><p>„Okay. Ist es jetzt unpassend, wenn ich nach den dreckigen Details frage?“</p><p>Diese Frage sorgt tatsächlich dafür, dass Philipp sich etwas entspannt. Er lacht, dann beugt er sich zu Milli hinüber, um ihn zu schlagen. Mit seiner freien Hand, was ein bisschen umständlich ist, aber selbst jetzt will er Milli nicht loslassen, ihm quasi nicht diesen Triumph gönnen. Fast, als würde dann diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen verschwinden, diese Verbindung, die sie dazu bringt, einander das Herz auszuschütten.<br/>Zudem weiß er nicht, ob Milli nicht immer noch auf diese Geste angewiesen ist. Und da will er einfach kein Risiko eingehen.</p><p>„Wirklich dreckige Details gibt es nicht. Außerdem ist das schon ein Weilchen her und ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie es nun passiert ist. Ich glaube, er hat mich schon auf dem Platz abgefangen? Mit irgendeiner Ausrede, wahrscheinlich wollte er noch ein bisschen gegen mich kicken oder hat das zumindest behauptet. Bis wir in die Dusche kamen, war keiner mehr da. Und dann...“</p><p>An das, was danach kommt, erinnert er sich wesentlich besser – auch wenn er verzweifelt versucht hat, es zu vergessen. Die leere Mannschaftsdusche, das Grinsen seines Mitspielers, als sie sich unter gegenüberliegende Duschen gestellt haben, wie er die Augen zugemacht hat und versucht hat, sich irgendwie davon abzulenken, dass der Kerl, auf den er so scharf war, ihm nackt gegenüber stand – dann Hände auf seinem Körper und ehe er das richtig verdauen konnte, haben sie sich geküsst. Nicht allzu lange, bevor ihn der andere an den Schultern gepackt und umgedreht hat und Philipp sich an der nassen Wand abstützte, als...</p><p>Milli akzeptiert, dass er wirklich auf die schmutzigen Details verzichtet. Und gleichzeitig lenkt er Philipp davon ab, weiter über ebendiese Details nachzudenken.</p><p>„War es gut?“</p><p>Eine schwierige Frage. An und für sich würde sie sich recht einfach beantworten lassen, aber es steckt mehr dahinter als nur eine Ein-Wort-Antwort.<br/>Es war gut. Aber nicht nur.</p><p>„Ich habe meine eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse hinten angestellt. Das war das, was ich gemeint habe damit, dass ich mein Ziel – also ihn zu bekommen – quasi ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durchgezogen habe. Es waren meine Verluste.“</p><p>Zu drastisch? Von Milli kommt keine schockierte Reaktion, aber auch kein... Ja, was sonst? Ein Lachen wäre auf jeden Fall unangebracht.<br/>Weiter im Text. Damit Milli ihn versteht.</p><p>„Immerhin konnte ich mir recht sicher sein, dass er mein Vertrauen nicht ausnutzt, indem er irgendwelche eigenartigen Fetische auspackt. Für so etwas war er noch zu unerfahren. Aber es war halt nicht direkt Traumsex. Ich hätte es geiler gefunden, wenn ich aktiv gewesen wäre, außerdem... Beim ersten Mal kein Gleitgel und viel Anlauf... Ich steh' nicht so drauf. Gab angenehmere Momente in meinem Leben als seinen ersten Versuch. Aber abgesehen davon... war es gut. War ja auch für uns beide das erste Mal mit einem Typen, da habe ich nicht erwartet, dass es reibungslos funktioniert. Und dafür war es dann doch echt gut.“</p><p>Diese Beschreibungen kommen ihm erstaunlich leicht über die Lippen. Fast so, als würde er über einen Fremden sprechen – und so fühlt es sich auch an, denn der Philipp von damals hat so gut wie nichts mehr mit dem Philipp von heute zu tun. Da ist es auch in Ordnung, wenn der Philipp von damals verzweifelt versucht hat, einen Mann um den Finger zu wickeln.</p><p>„Besser als mit Frauen?“</p><p>Er hört nichts Lauerndes aus Millis Stimme heraus, da ist er sich ziemlich sicher. Dennoch ist die Frage an sich so allgemein gestellt – das kann kein Zufall sein. Spielt Milli auf die Gegenwart an? Darauf, ob er es auch rückblickend besser fand als so manche Erfahrungen, die er später gesammelt hat, nämlich die mit Frauen?<br/>Philipp weicht ihm aus.</p><p>„Konnte ich damals nicht einschätzen, ich hatte davor nichts mit Frauen. Oder mit Mädchen, wie auch immer. Aber es war gut und ich wollte mehr davon. Und er sah das auch so. Zumindest den ersten Teil, zumindest währenddessen und direkt danach.“<br/>„Und dann kamen die Zweifel. Und die falsche Beschuldigung. Dass er gar nicht mitmachen wollte und du ihn gezwungen hast.“</p><p>Milli hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Genauso ist es abgelaufen – sogar ähnlich unmittelbar.<br/>Philipp nickt, auch wenn ihm bewusst ist, dass Milli das wahrscheinlich gar nicht sieht.</p><p>„Ich hab noch davon geträumt, dass wir ein Paar werden könnten... Klar, in erster Linie ging es mir nur um Sex, aber ich habe ihm mein erstes Mal anvertraut, er war der erste Kerl, an dem ich Interesse hatte, der auch Interesse am eigenen Geschlecht hatte... Und es war nicht nur naive Hoffnung, es war nicht so, dass ich mich grundlos in ihn verliebt habe, nur weil wir es miteinander getrieben haben. Danach... Es war so... Da war so 'ne Verbundenheit zwischen uns. Und ich dachte, da kann was daraus werden. Dementsprechend bitter war es, als er sich nie bei mir gemeldet hat und mich die nächsten Male im Training komplett gemieden hat. Ich habe trotzdem die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben – ich wollte einfach abwarten. Tja, und dann kam die Vorladung.“</p><p>Damit hat er Milli eiskalt erwischt. Er hört ihn zischend ausatmen, dann kommt ein halb unterdrücktes 'Fuck'.<br/>Ja. Findet er auch.</p><p>Zugegebenermaßen hat er damit nicht nur Milli überrascht. Eigentlich wollte er nur deshalb von seinen ersten gleichgeschlechtlichen Erfahrungen erzählen, um die Stimmung nach Millis Offenbarung aufzulockern... Aber jetzt sind sie mittendrin in der Geschichte und er kann partout nicht aufhören zu erzählen. Er hat das Bedürfnis, Milli das komplette Bild zu liefern, er hat das Bedürfnis, wieder darüber zu sprechen. Weil verdammt, es ist ihm richtig unangenehm. Aber gleichzeitig beinhaltet diese Erzählung auch einige Punkte, in denen er scheiße behandelt wurde. Und die Erinnerung mag zwar verblasst sein, aber der Groll ist immer noch da. Ganz versteckt, ebenfalls verblasst, aber immer noch da, immer noch am Schwelen.</p><p>„Eine Vorladung? Polizei oder -“<br/>„Verein. Meine Eltern und ich wurden zum Gespräch gebeten. Meine Eltern wohl deshalb, weil ich noch nicht volljährig war.“</p><p>Wieder ein unterdrücktes 'Fuck'.</p><p>„Wusstest du da schon, worum es geht?“<br/>„Nein. Ich wäre da niemals drauf gekommen. Und als die das gesagt haben...“</p><p>So viel er von dieser Zeit auch vergessen hat – eines ist noch verdammt präsent. Nämlich das Gefühl, als er gleichzeitig vor seinen Eltern geoutet und der Vergewaltigung eines Mitspielers beschuldigt wurde. Sein Magen hat sich zusammengezogen, so plötzlich, so schmerzhaft, dass er sich beinahe an Ort und Stelle übergeben hätte, seine Haut hat geprickelt, in seinem Kopf hat es nur noch gerauscht... Dass er nicht umgekippt ist, grenzt an ein Wunder. Hätte sein Gehirn gesagt 'Okay, Junge, das ist mir eine Nummer zu groß, ich brauche eine Pause' – er hätte vollstes Verständnis gehabt.</p><p>„Der Typ... Er hielt sich für absolut hetero. Und als er wieder klar denken konnte, war er wohl ein bisschen angewidert von dem, was wir getan haben. Also hat er das getan, was man in der Situation halt tut – er hat die Schuld auf mich geschoben.“</p><p>Wahnsinn, wie verbittert er klingen kann. Ja, diese Sache hängt ihm wirklich noch nach und erst recht jetzt, wo er sie wieder aufgerollt hat, macht ihn das wieder verdammt wütend.<br/>Milli spürt das. Und er reagiert darauf. Wieder streichelt er mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, wieder hat das irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Diesmal hält es sich in Grenzen, weil die Wut so unfassbar groß ist, aber... Es tut gut.</p><p>„Das ging dann eben so weit, dass er mich verpfiffen hat. Dass er behauptet hat, ich hätte das gegen seinen Willen getan. Was auch immer ich getan habe, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, mich zu vögeln.“</p><p>Immerhin war der Schock damals so groß, dass er gar nicht so weit denken konnte, sich benutzt zu fühlen...</p><p>„Hast du ihnen das gesagt? Dass das gar nicht ging und so?“<br/>„Ich hab's versucht. Aber ich bin nicht wirklich durchgekommen. Die hatten ihr Bild von mir und das war's. Der lüsterne Schwule, der sich an armen, unschuldigen Mitspielern vergeht.“<br/>„Klischee olé.“</p><p>Nun muss Philipp ein kleines bisschen lächeln. Nicht nur wegen dem Spruch an sich – Millis Stimme tropft nur so vor Sarkasmus und das zeigt, dass er Philipps Erzählung nicht nur einfach so über sich ergehen lässt. Er fühlt mit, auf irgendeine Art und Weise.</p><p>„Ja. Weiß nicht, ob ein männliches Missbrauchsopfer an sich sie gejuckt hätte, kann gut sein, dass sie das übergangen hätten. Aber wenn dann auch noch ein möglicherweise schwuler Fußballer dazu kommt... Nein, das geht gar nicht.“</p><p>Nun schweigen sie beide. Philipp lauscht Millis Atem – ganz ruhig, ganz gleichmäßig, aber noch nicht so langgezogen, dass er befürchten muss, dass sein Bettnachbar eingepennt ist -, er starrt an die Decke und versucht, seine Gedanken zu sortieren.<br/>Es gibt noch so viel zu erzählen... Diese Vorladung war wie der erste Stein in einer langen Kette aus Dominosteinen, die daraufhin einer nach dem anderen umkippten. Aber es bereitet ihm Kopfzerbrechen, daran zu denken, eine Struktur hineinzubringen, damit er es Milli erzählen kann und der nicht durcheinanderkommt.<br/>Milli nimmt ihm die Entscheidung vorerst ab.</p><p>„Und deine Eltern? Ich nehme an, sie wussten nichts davon, dass du...“</p><p>Schwul bist? Schwul warst? Er versteht durchaus, dass Milli an dieser Stelle ins Stocken kommt – und er ist ihm verdammt dankbar, dass er im Augenblick darauf verzichtet, sich festzulegen – darauf verzichtet, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich festzulegen.</p><p>„Nein. Und das war natürlich auch nicht das Outing, das ich wollte.“</p><p>Outing... das ist wieder so ein Begriff wie aus einer anderen Welt – einer Welt, die er hinter sich ließ. Heutzutage hat er mit so etwas (zum Glück) nichts mehr zu tun. Mit einer Freundin muss er sich nicht outen.</p><p>„Ich wollte meinen Eltern erst dann etwas sagen, wenn ich einen Freund habe. Das Experiment war für mich –  ich wollte damit nur für mich herausfinden, ob es wirklich mein Ding ist, mit Männern... Na ja. Ich wollte ihnen etwas Handfestes präsentieren können beim Outing und 'Ich hatte Sex mit einem Kerl und fand es gut' war nicht elterngeeignet. Tja, und dann saß ich da plötzlich mit ein paar Vereinsverantwortlichen und meinen Eltern und konnte dabei zuhören, wie sie sich darüber unterhalten haben, dass ich Sex mit einem Typen hatte. Meine Eltern haben dadurch erfahren, dass ich Interesse an Männern hatte, dass mir mein Verein nahegelegt hat zu wechseln, weil ich mich an einem Mitspieler vergangen habe.“<br/>„An einem Mitspieler vergangen...“</p><p>Milli lacht zynisch.</p><p>„Nichts gegen dich, aber du bist heute schon nicht gerade einer, der danach aussieht, als würde er wahllos auf Leute losgehen – als würde er sich an wehrlosen Mitspielern vergehen. Und wenn du sagst, er war größer und muskulöser als du... Die wussten ja, wer der andere war und wie er aussah. Dass da nichts mit 'wehrlos' war.“<br/>„Kein Ding. Das ist auch das, was ich mir jedes Mal gesagt habe, wenn ich darüber nachgedacht habe – wenn ich mich gefragt habe, ob ich wahnsinnig werde und die Dinge total verdreht sehe. Dass ich ihm nichts tun hätte können.“</p><p>Und trotzdem bleibt da das leise Stimmchen, das 'Oder etwa doch?' murmelt. Es wurde wesentlich ruhiger in den letzten Jahren, aber kaum denkt er wieder an die Vorkommnisse... Man hat ihm so oft und so eindrücklich mitgeteilt, dass er schuld ist. Da fällt es ihm wahnsinnig schwer, sich dagegen zu stemmen, den anderen zu widersprechen. Schließlich sieht er die Situation nicht gerade objektiv und wenn objektivere Menschen sagen, dass es eben doch seine Schuld war...<br/>Aber verdammt, ist es nicht. Eigentlich. Klar, er hat versucht, seinen Mitspieler zu beeinflussen, aber er hat ihn nie zu etwas gezwungen.</p><p>Und wieder ist er mittendrin in dem Dilemma von damals.</p><p>Philipp räuspert sich, er zieht mit seiner freien Hand die Decke etwas nach oben, nur, um etwas zu tun zu haben.<br/>Und wieder erweist sich Milli als richtig aufmerksamer Zuhörer. Als hätte er mitbekommen, dass Philipp wieder in den Abgrund von damals gezogen wird, wenn er zu lange unbeschäftigt ist, lenkt er ihn mit einer Frage ab.</p><p>„Musstest du dann direkt deine Köfferchen packen?“</p><p>Nein – aber auch nur deshalb, weil das aufgefallen wäre. Das wäre kontraproduktiv gewesen – immerhin wollte man ihn ja auch loswerden, um den guten Ruf zu bewahren.</p><p>„Nein. Sie haben es mir nur nahegelegt, einen neuen Verein zu suchen – mehr haben sie tatsächlich nicht gemacht. Also, zumindest in der Richtung... Nach einer Weile wurde es dann doch arg auffällig, dass sie mich loswerden wollten – oder zumindest vermeiden wollten, dass die Schwuchtel noch einmal jemandem etwas tut. Wenn du immer wieder dezent davon abgehalten wirst, mit den anderen zu duschen oder wenn du plötzlich Strafrunden laufen musst, weil der Verdacht besteht, dass du jemandem auf den Arsch gestarrt hast...“<br/>„Nicht dein Ernst. Nicht ihr Ernst.“<br/>„Wenn du so fragst: Natürlich nicht. So etwas würden die doch nie machen. Haben sie aber.“</p><p>Philipp seufzt tief. Leider hilft das nicht gegen den Druck auf seiner Brust.</p><p>„Es war so beschissen, weil... Ich glaube, bei den Profis würden sie bei so etwas kein so großes Drama mehr machen. Ich meine – guck' dir Ribéry an. Bei so einem interessiert es nicht einmal dann jemanden, wenn er wegen Verführung Minderjähriger angeklagt wird. Aber in der Jugend... Wer Probleme gemacht hat, flog. Gab ja genug Talente. Und solange man seinen Status nicht gefestigt hatte, hat eine Kleinigkeit gereicht, um zu fliegen. Aber ich war immer angepasst, ich war immer stromlinienförmig, ich war anständig und alles... Und dann kam diese Geschichte und weg war ich.“<br/>„Oh Mann...“</p><p>Wieder streichelt Milli seine Hand. In Zukunft wird er keine ernsten Gespräche mehr führen, ohne jemanden an der Hand zu halten, das ist echt praktisch. Oder ist er deshalb so in Plauderlaune – sind sie beide deshalb so in Plauderlaune -, weil sie sich an der Hand halten?<br/>Fest steht, dass er all das untertags niemals getan hätte. Dass es nur deshalb okay ist, Hand in Hand mit Milli herumzuliegen und ihm sein Herz auszuschütten, weil es so spät ist – weil er in diesem komischen Zustand gefangen ist, wo er ein bisschen müde ist und gleichzeitig auch nicht, zumindest nicht so sehr, dass er schlafen könnte, weil es dunkel ist, weil es für eine ganz andere Atmosphäre sorgt, dass sie nur Umrisse voneinander sehen können, dass sie einander nicht wirklich ins Gesicht sehen können.</p><p>„Du bist gegangen, oder?“</p><p>Philipp schnaubt leise, Milli sieht das als Grund, sich sofort zu rechtfertigen.</p><p>„Ich meine... Ist ja logisch. Entweder das oder so viel Radau machen, dass sie ihre angemessene Strafe für ihr Verhalten kriegen. Ich habe allerdings nicht mitgekriegt, dass es vor ein paar Jahren einen Skandal gab, bei dem herauskam, wie scheiße sich die Leute in der FC-Bayern-Jugend verhalten.“</p><p>Irgendwie schafft Milli es immer wieder, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Worte, die ihm helfen, weiterzusprechen, Worte, die ihm helfen, durchzuatmen, Worte, die den Druck von seiner Brust nehmen, Worte, die ihn zum Lächeln bringen, auch wenn ihm an und für sich nicht nach Lächeln ist.<br/>Und das ist auch jetzt wieder so. Ein Skandal... Ja, das hätte durchaus seinen Reiz gehabt. Andererseits ist Philipp rückblickend dann doch ganz froh, dass er sich für die ruhigere Variante entschieden hat. So ist München ein Kapitel, das er hinter sich lassen konnte – ungesühnt, vielleicht, und ja, das ist schon ein bisschen störend – und die meisten Außenstehenden wissen nicht, was damals passiert ist.<br/>(Wissen nicht, dass er sich damals recht sicher war, auf Männer zu stehen.)</p><p>„Okay, ja, den Skandal gab es nicht. Ich bin gegangen. Nach Gelsenkirchen.“<br/>„Bäääh.“<br/>„Ey.“</p><p>Für zukünftige Gespräche dieser Art muss er allerdings noch an ein paar Kleinigkeiten arbeiten. Zum Beispiel daran, dass er sich schwer tut, Milli zu schlagen, wenn er seine Hand hält. So muss er sich immer halb auf die Seite rollen – erst dann kann er mit seiner freien Hand Milli eine Kopfnuss verpassen.</p><p>„War an und für sich nichts Schlechtes. Großer Verein, gute Jugendarbeit... Meine Familie kommt aus der Gegend, ich habe da oben Verwandtschaft – ich bin da aufgewachsen. Und mein Vater ist großer Schalker. Er ist heute noch Fan-Beauftragter, spielt in der Traditionself, er gehört da einfach dazu. Wir waren sowieso nur noch wegen mir in München – weil ich gerade die Jugendabteilungen durchgemacht habe, als mein Vater seine Karriere beendet hat. Klar, in den Jahren, in denen wir dort waren – wir sind nach München gezogen, als ich eingeschult wurde -, haben wir uns dort eingelebt und auch ganz wohl gefühlt, aber... Na ja. Mein Vater meinte auch, dass ich auf Schalke einen Neuanfang machen kann.“<br/>„Ohne Jungs. Ohne Homosexualität.“</p><p>Philipp schluckt. Natürlich hat Milli es geschafft, den Finger in die Wunde zu legen. Denn verdammt, er kommt inzwischen super mit seinem Vater klar, hat das Gefühl, dass er ihn so akzeptiert, wie er ist – aber damals lief nicht alles rund und sein Erzeuger hat ein paar Dinge gesagt und getan, die Philipp ihm echt übel genommen hat.</p><p>„Ja. Er hat es nie so konkret gesagt und... Er hat – denke ich – mir geglaubt, dass ich meinen Mitspieler nicht vergewaltigt habe. Aber er wollte, dass ich von ihm wegkomme, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Dabei hätte ich mit dem nicht mal etwas angefangen – anfangen können. Ob ich in seiner Nähe bin oder nicht, hat überhaupt nichts geändert.“<br/>„Und das hat er nicht akzeptiert? Sein Sohn konnte nicht schwul sein, das musste die Schuld von dem anderen sein?“<br/>„Ja, so in der Art. Weiß nicht genau, wirklich gesprochen haben wir darüber nie.“</p><p>Er seufzt. Am liebsten würde er sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und wieder verdrängen, was damals passiert ist... Ja, er ist verdammt froh, dass sich seitdem einiges geändert hat, aber das, was damals passiert ist, haben sie nie wirklich abgeschlossen. Immer nur totgeschwiegen und gehofft, dass sich die Dinge von alleine erledigen... Haben sie ja auch, aber gleichzeitig bedeutet das, dass er nicht wirklich damit abgeschlossen hat.</p><p>„Mir ging es damals so beschissen. Weil... Es war schon nett von meinen Eltern, dass sie mir die Möglichkeit gegeben haben, da rauszukommen, aber ich hätte mir von ihnen gewünscht, dass sie mir auch mal das Gefühl geben, dass alles okay ist. Dass die beim FC Bayern nicht nur mein Talent verkennen, sondern einfach homophobe Arschlöcher sind und es nicht okay war, mich so zu behandeln, nur weil ich etwas mit einem Kerl hatte. Aber sie haben alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, totgeschwiegen. Es war ihnen egal, wie es mir damit ging, dass er mich beschuldigt hat, ihm etwas gegen seinen Willen angetan zu haben, es war ihnen egal, dass ich Interesse an Männern gezeigt habe – mal abgesehen davon, dass sie versucht haben, mich mit dem Umzug davon wegzubringen -, es war ihnen egal, dass mir das alles verdammt wehgetan hat.“</p><p>Obwohl die Welt mittlerweile anders aussieht, sind die Gefühle von damals zurück. Die Wut, die Hilflosigkeit, das Gefühl, im Stich gelassen worden zu sein. Philipp ballt seine freie Hand zu einer Faust, mit der anderen drückt er Millis Hand. Vielleicht tut er ihm weh, vielleicht drückt er zu sehr, aber verdammt, er braucht das jetzt, sonst bringt ihn der Kloß in seinem Hals zum Heulen.</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich damals nicht zu sehr beeinflussen habe lassen. Gar nicht mal wegen Schalke, das war im Nachhinein eine echt gute Entscheidung, aber... Ich habe mir einreden lassen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe – dass etwas an mir nicht stimmt. Hätte ich mir das nicht gefallen lassen... Dann hätte ich mich vielleicht besser gekannt. Wenn ich mich nicht selbst verraten hätte...“</p><p>Milli reagiert überraschend schnell. Obwohl diese Selbstvorwürfe doch eher tiefschürfend und das Ergebnis monatelangen Frusts waren, hat er sofort eine Antwort parat.</p><p>„Ey, du musst dir da keine Vorwürfe machen. Ist doch klar, dass du dich einschüchtern lässt, wenn alle um dich herum sagen, dass du scheiße bist.“</p><p>Und wieder. Nur ein paar Worte, aber sie sorgen dafür, dass der Kloß in seinem Hals wieder schrumpft.<br/>Es tut einfach gut, diese Bestätigung von Milli zu bekommen - weil er selbst ja in einer schlimmeren Situation war und trotzdem so viel Empathie und Verständnis zeigt.<br/>Würden sie nebeneinander sitzen, würde er jetzt seinen Kopf auf Millis Schulter legen. Ihm somit hoffentlich zeigen, wie viel es ihm bedeutet, so etwas zu hören. Aber das geht im Liegen verdammt schlecht und ihm fällt nicht ein, wie er das ausdrücken kann. Also beschränkt er sich erst einmal darauf, kurz Millis Hand zu drücken.</p><p>„Ich habe damals überlegt, mit dem Fußballspielen aufzuhören. Es hat mir einfach gereicht – es war alles zu viel. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht mehr einschätzen, wusste nicht mehr, was los ist – ich habe mir selbst Vorwürfe gemacht. Meine Eltern hielten mich für undankbar, weil sie extra wegen mir zurück in den Pott sind und ich trotzdem sauer auf sie war. Das war sogar so schlimm, dass ich vorübergehend ausgezogen bin – ich habe irgendwann einfach meine Sachen gepackt und bin raus, so eine Art Kurzschlussreaktion. Mir ist dann zum Glück eingefallen, dass ich bei meinem Cousin – beziehungsweise seiner Familie, klar – unterkommen könnte.“</p><p>Sein Cousin... Das ist ein Aspekt, der die Geschichte etwas auflockert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, kurz nach dem Umzug, sah es noch nicht danach aus, aber rückblickend weiß er nun, dass sein Cousin später die richtige Person zur richtigen Zeit war.</p><p>„Wir hatten in den letzten Jahren zwar nicht so viel miteinander zu tun, aber vor München haben wir im Sandkasten miteinander gespielt und so etwas und immer, wenn wir auf Heimatbesuch waren, war es ganz schön, ihn wiederzusehen. Das war sogar eine der besten Entscheidungen in der Zeit, weil ich bei ihm irgendwann mal zusammengebrochen bin und ihm alles erzählt habe – er hat mir echt viel geholfen und seitdem ist er ganz klar einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Aber bis dahin... Ich dachte, dass es zumindest vorübergehend die Lösung des Problems war, aber der Streit mit meinen Eltern war dadurch nicht erledigt. Ja, der Streit mit meiner Familie eben... Außerdem war ich auch noch nicht wirklich darüber hinweg, was mit dem Kerl in München passiert ist. Er hat mir ein bisschen das Herz gebrochen, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich mir ausgenutzt vorkam und das hat in der Zeit auch noch eine Rolle gespielt.“<br/>„Und Fußball hat nicht geholfen, das – zumindest hin und wieder – zu vergessen und mal entspannen zu können?“</p><p>War es das, was Milli damals geholfen hat? Auf dem Platz zu stehen, mal nicht daran denken zu müssen, was ihm sein Mitspieler angetan hat?<br/>Klar, Fußball hat etwas echt Befreiendes. Trotzdem war es nicht das Allheilmittel, das Philipp damals gerne gehabt hätte.</p><p>„Nicht wirklich. Also, manchmal schon, wenn ich es geschafft habe, meinen Kopf auszuschalten. Aber das hat so selten geklappt... Vielleicht, weil mir dieser Gedanke in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist? Weil ich es auch gefühlt habe, selbst dann, wenn ich nicht daran gedacht habe? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht wert war, Fußball zu spielen. Und das verhagelt einem das Fußballspielen schon sehr.“</p><p>Wahrscheinlich sollte er jetzt Triumph fühlen, Stolz, etwas in der Art. Weil er es diesem Gefühl bewiesen hat – weil sich herausgestellt hat, dass er es eben doch wert ist. Doch stattdessen fühlt Philipp sich erschöpft. So, als wäre seine Seele gerade einen ausgewachsenen Marathon gelaufen.</p><p>„Vielleicht war ich etwas dünnhäutig. Das war quasi der erste große Rückschlag in meiner Karriere. Aber es war einfach auch so schwer zu verdauen, weil ich mir in München auf dem Platz so sehr den Arsch aufgerissen habe und dann reicht so eine Kleinigkeit, um mich vor die Türe zu setzen... Es war einfach alles so viel zu der Zeit. Zu viele Enttäuschungen, zu viele Dinge, die dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich an mir selbst und an meinem Wert gezweifelt habe.“<br/>„Ist doch auch klar. Würde dir heutzutage etwas ähnliches passieren, hättest du immerhin die Sicherheit, dass du ein etablierter Bundesliga-Fußballer bist. Damals hattest du... Ja, so gut wie nichts. Bröselnden Rückhalt von deinen Eltern, das war's. Das macht die Sache schon schwierig.“</p><p>Mann, das trifft es so gut... Allmählich wird ihm Millis Verständnis fast schon unangenehm – zumindest ist es verdammt unangenehm, dass er nicht angemessen darauf reagieren, ihm nicht klarmachen kann, wie gut solche Sätze tun.</p><p>„Ey, du kannst mir nicht nicht immer zustimmen.“<br/>„Warum? Gegen dich geredet haben doch schon die anderen. Du hast ein paar nette Worte zu dieser Zeit verdient.“</p><p>Mit so viel Einfühlsamkeit von Milli hätte er echt nicht gerechnet...<br/>Allgemein überrascht Milli ihn auch heute Nacht wieder. Keine Spur von dem schüchternen, zurückhaltenden Milli, den er bei den Geburtstagsfeiern kennengelernt hat und der ihn gewissermaßen auch am Strand begrüßt hat, als Philipp noch dachte, dass das hier sein Haus ist. Er ist eigensinnig und widerborstig, er ist patzig, er ist kess, aber gleichzeitig ist er eben auch so verständnisvoll – ein richtig guter Zuhörer, der mit ihm mitfühlt und immer wieder ein Gespür für die richtigen Worte beweist.<br/>Ja, auch dann, wenn er ihn aufzieht. Manchmal ist diese Art der Auflockerung nämlich genau das, was er braucht.</p><p>„Danke.“<br/>„Nicht dafür. Erzähl' mal lieber, wie es dann bergauf ging.“</p><p>Wie es bergauf ging... Tja, da waren zum einen die unendlich vielen Nächte, die er sich mit seinem Cousin um die Ohren geschlagen hat, um sich bei ihm auszuheulen und schön langsam alles aufzuarbeiten. Aber das war erst später, da war er schon über den Berg – da war die schlimmste Zeit schon vorbei und all diese Dinge nur noch Altlasten. Altlasten, die ihn zwar noch belastet haben, ihm allerdings nicht mehr das Leben so schwer gemacht haben – ihm gar den Willen am Fußball genommen haben.<br/>Nein, der große Einschnitt kam früher. Der Moment – die Momente –, der ihn gerettet hat, der ihn davor bewahrt hat, einfach alles hinzuschmeißen.</p><p>„Schalke war nicht nur deshalb das Beste, was mir zu der Zeit passieren konnte, weil ich so weg von München war und zurück in der alten Heimat. Ich hatte da auch das Glück, einen richtig guten Trainer zu bekommen. Einen, der mir mein Selbstvertrauen zurückgegeben hat und mich unterstützt hat.“</p><p>Hätte er damals einen unsensibleren Trainer bekommen – oder einen, der die München-Schiene gefahren wäre... Wer weiß, wo er dann heute wäre. Philipp ist sich verdammt sicher, dass es dann nicht mehr lange gedauert hätte, bis er seine Fußballschuhe an den Nagel gehängt hätte. Seine Eltern wären noch enttäuschter von ihm gewesen, er hätte nichts mehr gehabt, was ihm Mut gegeben hätte... Es wäre eine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen, aber wohl die einzige, die ihm dann noch möglich gewesen wäre.</p><p>„Er hat schnell gemerkt, dass da was im Busch ist. Hat recht bald nachgefragt, was los ist, ob er irgendetwas tun kann, ob ich über irgendetwas sprechen möchte... Aber ich wollte nicht. Ich hatte so 'ne Scheißangst, dass mir das Gleiche passiert wie in München – und lieber hätte ich freiwillig meinen Hut genommen, als noch einmal so vor die Türe gesetzt zu werden. Tja, und als meine Leistungen noch schlechter wurden und ich immer noch nicht mit ihm reden wollte, hat er angefangen mit Sätzen wie 'Komm schon, Junge, du hast so viel Talent, wirf das nich' weg'.  Das hätte mir Mut machen können, aber ich war so gefangen in meinen Selbstzweifeln, dass ich mich davon nur verarscht gefühlt habe. Ich habe kein Talent, hat man doch in München gesehen, dachte ich. Aber es hat wehgetan. Diesen Mann zu sehen, der sich so um mich gesorgt hat, weil er nicht wusste, wie sehr er sich in mir täuscht, weil er mich nicht wirklich kannte, nicht wusste, was mit mir los war...“</p><p>Ja, er war damals hartnäckig. Aber sein Trainer war noch hartnäckiger. Und das ist es, was ihn so unglaublich gut macht, was dafür sorgt, dass er auch heute noch – und schon lange vor Philipps Zeit – die U19 von Schalke betreut. Verständnis für seine Spieler, gepaart damit, ihnen nicht alles durchgehen zu lassen. Er formt seine Schützlinge, indem er sie fordert und fördert.</p><p>„Und? Wie hat er dich geknackt?“<br/>„Lange genug genervt. Irgendwann ist mir der Kragen geplatzt und ich habe ihm um die Ohren gehauen, dass mein angebliches Talent nichts bringt, weil ich krank bin und so weiter.“<br/>„Krank...“<br/>„Ja. Hat sich damals so angefühlt. Als wäre bei mir etwas falsch. Und mit 'ich bin krank' konnte ich wenigstens ein bisschen die Schuld von mir schieben. Wäre bei 'ich bin scheiße, ich bin minderwertig, ich bin nicht gut genug für Fußball' nicht der Fall gewesen – und erst recht nicht bei 'Ich zerstöre meine Karriere, bevor sie überhaupt richtig angefangen hat'.“</p><p>Millis Lachen und sein Händedruck machen ihm bewusst, dass er sich gerade in Rage geredet hat. Aber verdammt, so hat er sich damals eben gefühlt. Auch wenn das politisch nicht ganz korrekt sein mag.</p><p>„Ja, passt schon. Ich kenne solche Gedanken auch. Als Fußballer hast du hetero zu sein und wenn du Fußballer werden willst und gleichzeitig erkennst, dass du auf Männer stehst, dann passt das erst einmal nicht.“</p><p>Obwohl es fast schon selbstverständlich ist, dass Milli auch mal in diesem Zwiespalt steckte, ist es überraschend, das gesagt zu bekommen. Irgendwie wirkt er so gefestigt in seiner Sexualität... Da fällt es Philipp schwer zu glauben, dass auch er mal an sich selbst gezweifelt hat.<br/>Zum Glück spricht Milli umgehend weiter – so muss er ihm nicht dieses Missverständnis erklären.</p><p>„Und dann? Wie hat er reagiert?“<br/>„Nicht wie ein Held. Also – nicht perfekt. Er hat mir nie klipp und klar gesagt, dass es kein Problem ist, schwul zu sein, auch als Fußballer. Aber... Mh, vielleicht hat er es indirekt gesagt. Nur konnte ich halt damals nicht auf solche Nuancen achten und habe das eher aufgefasst als 'es ist kein Problem, das kann man verdrängen oder ändern'. Er hat mir erzählt, dass es noch mehr schwule Fußballer gibt, auch wenn man sie nicht sieht – dass sich Fußball und Homosexualität verbinden lassen. Dass es Spieler gibt, die eine Alibifreundin oder -frau haben – das war eventuell der Teil, den ich falsch aufgefasst habe, weil ich das so gedeutet habe, dass ich trotzdem irgendwann eine ganz normale Beziehung mit einer Frau haben kann. Es war halt auch nicht ganz einfach zu verstehen, weil ich keinen Profi getroffen habe, der schwul war – ich weiß nicht, ob es damals auf Schalke einen gab, aber die hätten das keinem Nachwuchsspieler anvertraut.“<br/>„Keine Selbsthilfegruppe für schwule Fußballer auf Schalke? Schwach.“</p><p>Philipp muss lachen. Ja, ganz unpraktisch wäre eine solche Gruppe nicht gewesen... Wen hätte er da dann wohl getroffen?</p><p>„Leider nicht. Auch kein schwarzes Brett für alle, die nicht ganz hetero sind oder so etwas in der Art. Ich hatte nur mich – und eben meinen Trainer. Er hat mit mir ganz ausführlich immer und immer wieder darüber gesprochen, dass ich trotzdem Fußball spielen kann – dass ich kein schlechter Mensch und erst recht kein schlechter Spieler bin. Und... Bei ihm war es einfach immer das Komplettpaket. Er hat mir geholfen, die Sache an sich ein bisschen zu verdauen, er hat mir geholfen, eine Verbindung zwischen meiner Sexualität und dem Fußball herzustellen und er hat mir die Freude am Fußball wieder zurückgegeben. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich mein Selbstwertgefühl wiederfinde. In Gesprächen, aber auch auf dem Platz – zum Beispiel hat er mich zum Stürmer umgeschult. Ich war in München schon Linksverteidiger, ich bin es heute wieder, aber er hat mir so vertraut, dass er mich auf eine ganz andere Position gepackt hat. Und obwohl ich mich in der Verteidigung wohler fühle, hat mir das echt gut getan. Ich habe dadurch viel gelernt und ich konnte noch mehr Selbstvertrauen gewinnen. Teils, weil Tore schießen der Seele echt gut tut, teils, weil ich sein Vertrauen gespürt habe. Und so wurde es besser. Sehr langsam, aber... Dass er mir die Freude am Fußball zurückgegeben hat, war ein wahnsinnig wichtiger Schritt.“<br/>„Vielleicht ist Schalke nicht durch und durch scheiße.“<br/>„Nein, echt nicht. Was ihn angeht... Es hat schon seinen Grund, dass er seit so vielen Jahren für die U19 zuständig ist, obwohl sie auf Schalke sonst gerne mal Trainer rauswerfen. Er tut den jungen Spielern gut.“</p><p>Ein würdiger Schlusspunkt für seine Geschichte, findet er. Der Rest ist nur noch Kleinkram, viele kleine Schritte – die stumme Aussöhnung mit seinen Eltern, die Unterstützung seines Cousins, seine Entwicklung auf Schalke... Das Wichtigste hat er erzählt.<br/>Milli lässt sich seine Erzählung anscheinend noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.</p><p>„Und das alles nur, weil ein Typ nicht damit klar kam, dass er Sex mit dir hatte...“<br/>„Ja, schon. Also, schwierig war es so oder so, ein paar Konflikte hätte es auch so gegeben. Aber es wäre alles wesentlich einfacher abgelaufen ohne ihn.“<br/>„Männer sind scheiße.“<br/>„Darauf sollten wir anstoßen.“</p><p>Milli grunzt – Philipp ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das ein ablehnendes Grunzen oder eher ein unterdrücktes Lachen war.</p><p>„Morgen – ich stehe jetzt nicht mehr auf.“</p><p>Absolut verständlich. Das viele Sprechen hat auch ihn müde gemacht – noch nicht so müde, dass er mitten im Gespräch einpennt, aber eindeutig zu müde, um noch einmal aufzustehen.<br/>Doch apropos 'Männer sind scheiße'...</p><p>„Jetzt haben wir nur noch über mich geredet.“<br/>„Hatte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt ein Problem mit.“</p><p>Okay, das hätte er nicht erwartet. Schließlich hat Milli von sich aus seine Geschichte erzählt – schließlich hat Milli den Eindruck gemacht, als müsste er diese Geschichte loswerden. Es hat Philipp wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet, als ihm gerade eben bewusst wurde, dass er einfach das Gespräch an sich gerissen hat.<br/>So wie es aussieht, war das jedoch in Millis Interesse? Gut, wenn er das sagt, nimmt Philipp es so hin – ist ja auch nachvollziehbar, immerhin ist das kein Thema, über das man wohl gerne ausführlich spricht.</p><p>„Du kannst auch gerne noch etwas von dir erzählen oder so. Irgendwie das Thema abschließen, wenn das nötig ist. Nicht dass du jetzt nicht schlafen kannst.“</p><p>Das klingt vielleicht ein bisschen salopp, so, als würde er Milli nicht ernst nehmen – er hofft, dass Milli erkennt, dass er das sehr wohl tut. Es fühlt sich nämlich immer noch so an, als wäre er Milli einfach hinein gegrätscht.</p><p>„Nicht nötig. Dir zuzuhören war ein schöner... Na ja, nicht wirklich 'Abschluss', aber es hat mich davon abgelenkt. Passt schon. Da stört es mich mehr beim Einschlafen, dass ich neben einem Mann schlafen muss.“</p><p>Oh.<br/>Der erste Teil von Millis Antwort hat ihn beruhigt, hat ihm gezeigt, dass tatsächlich alles im Lot ist. Der zweite Teil dagegen... Verdammt, daran hat er nicht gedacht. Natürlich muss das für Milli schwierig sein, sich einem quasi fremden Mann – sie waren zwar Bekannte, aber eine Vertrauensbasis war vermutlich nicht da – gewissermaßen auszuliefern.<br/>Allerdings... Er kennt Milli inzwischen gut genug, um zwei Dinge festzustellen: Zum einen klingt er gerade echt entspannt – klingt nicht danach, als würde ihn ihre Bettgemeinschaft stören. Zum anderen hätte er schon längst etwas gesagt, wenn er es mit ihm im Bett nicht ausgehalten hätte. Milli mag zwar etwas zurückhaltend sein, doch wenn es etwas zu sagen gibt, macht er auch den Mund auf, das weiß Philipp mittlerweile.</p><p>„Ist das 'n Problem für dich?“</p><p>Eigentlich wollte er damit nur anbieten, auf die Couch oder notfalls auch auf den Boden, die Badewanne oder eine der Liegen auf der Terrasse umzuziehen. Milli deutet diese Frage jedoch anders.<br/>(Sie sind heute Nacht unverkennbar in Plauderlaune. Da wird jede zu vage formulierte Frage zu einer Aufforderung, etwas zu erzählen, scheinbar.)</p><p>„Es ist manchmal noch... ein bisschen ungewohnt oder so. In Freiburg hatte ich teilweise noch Einzelzimmer, aber da war es dann irgendwann so, dass ich mich mit jemandem auf dem Zimmer wohler gefühlt habe als alleine, weil ich gelernt habe, den Jungs zu vertrauen, sie als Schutz statt als Gefahr zu sehen – irgendwann hatte ich einfach keinen Bock mehr auf diese ständige Angst, also musste ich loslassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich im Extremfall beschützt hätten, aber ich habe das nicht hinterfragt – ich habe ihnen vertraut. Bei dir... Ich musste mich erst einmal daran gewöhnen. Hat mich schon ein bisschen ins kalte Wasser geworfen. Aber ich konnte dich ja nicht einfach wegschicken.“</p><p>Weil er vor ein paar Tagen ein Nervenbündel war, weil mal wieder nichts so lief, wie er es haben wollte – weil die doppelte Reservierung die Kirsche auf der Torte war. Anscheinend war er so hysterisch, dass er Milli gewissermaßen dazu gezwungen hat, seine Ängste zu überwinden.</p><p>„Scheiße. Hättest du halt etwas gesagt – ich hätte auch auf der Couch pennen können. Kann ich immer noch. Oder sonst wo. Ich wusste das nicht.“</p><p>Milli lacht. Und obwohl Philipp für ein paar Sekunden empört ist, weil es den Eindruck macht, als würde er sich über seine Sorgen lustig machen, ist er im nächsten Moment echt erleichtert über diese Reaktion. Denn sie zeigt, dass Milli seine nächsten Worte ernst meint.</p><p>„Nein, passt schon, inzwischen geht’s.“</p><p>Nichtsdestotrotz ist Philipp noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Denn jetzt, wo er diesen Teil von Millis Vergangenheit kennt und ihn gerade eben auch mit seinem Schlafverhalten verbunden hat, wird ihm noch etwas bewusst.</p><p>„Du hast vorher nicht geschlafen. Und die letzten Nächte auch nicht.“</p><p>Milli versucht gar nicht erst, das zu leugnen. Gut so, sonst hätte Philipp ihn damit konfrontiert, dass mittlerweile er jeden Morgen mit Lucky nach draußen geht, weil Milli jeden Morgen Schlaf nachholen muss, weil er abends noch so lange wach liegt.</p><p>„Anfangs war das schon deshalb, weil es ungewohnt war – aber nur die ersten ein, zwei Nächte. Dann war es, weil du so einen unruhigen Schlaf hast. Ich dachte, bei dir ist irgendwas los. Deshalb habe ich auch versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, etwas zu erzählen. Die letzten Nächte habe ich noch Albträume vermutet, aber jetzt, wo du gar nicht mehr geschlafen hast...“</p><p>Er hat versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, etwas zu erzählen. Aber ihre große Gesprächsrunde ging damit los, dass Milli etwas erzählt hat. Hat er das nur getan, um ihm einen leichteren Gesprächseinstieg zu ermöglichen? So wie es tatsächlich war – weil sie sowieso schon gequatscht haben, war es für ihn ganz einfach, ebenfalls eine Geschichte auszupacken.<br/>Doch warum packt Milli dann so einen Hammer aus? Mh, wahrscheinlich, damit er ihm vertraut – damit er weiß, dass auch er über etwas härtere Dinge reden kann.<br/>Millis Taktik ging auf. Nur hat er nicht die Sache erfahren, wegen der Philipp nicht schlafen konnte – da hat auch der Vertrauensbeweis nicht geholfen. Hätte er gewusst, worauf Milli hinaus will...<br/>Selbst dann hätte es gut sein können, dass er ihm nichts davon erzählt hätte.</p><p>„Echt? Schlafe ich so unruhig? Es war eigentlich nichts Besonderes, ich habe recht gut geschlafen.“</p><p>Das ist die Wahrheit. Nur halt nicht die ganze – und diesmal beweist Milli wieder mehr Zielsicherheit.</p><p>„Und heute?“<br/>„Konnte ich tatsächlich nicht einschlafen. Heute war's ganz praktisch, mal ein bisschen Ablenkung zu bekommen.“</p><p>Obwohl Milli gerade eben noch so gewirkt hat, als würde er nicht lockerlassen, bis er erfahren hat, was ihn wach gehalten hat, hakt er nicht weiter ab. Er wartet ab – oder er nimmt das anschließende Schweigen einfach so hin, was es nun ist, kann Philipp nicht sagen.<br/>Wie dem auch sei: Er akzeptiert, dass von Philipp nichts mehr kommt. Und Philipp ist verdammt froh darüber. Denn die lange Unterhaltung hat es endlich geschafft, ihn müde zu machen.</p><p>Morgen ist auch wieder ein Tag. Da kann er sich dann wieder dem Gedankenchaos stellen.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Als Philipp am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, würde er sich am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, sich umdrehen und weiterschlafen. Es ist noch so früh... Oder sie waren gestern Nacht einfach zu lange wach. Wie dem auch sei – er hat zu wenig geschlafen, das steht fest. Ein bisschen mehr Schlaf sei ihm also vergönnt.<br/>Sein Wecker sieht das jedoch anders. Lucky rennt vor dem Bett auf und ab und wufft immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, eine der beiden Schlafmützen aus dem Bett zu bekommen.</p><p>„Boah, Lucky...“</p><p>Ah, Milli ist auch wach – und ähnlich begeistert von ihrem haarigen Wecker.<br/>Leider ist sein Hund nicht damit zufrieden, dass sie beide wach sind und Milli gewissermaßen mit ihm gesprochen hat. Das Trappeln hört nicht auf, das Wuffen ebenso wenig. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihnen die Bettdecke klauen oder ihnen in die Zehen beißen, wenn er eines von beidem erreichen würde.</p><p>„Ich glaub', er muss raus.“</p><p>Viel hat sich Philipp bei diesem Satz nicht gedacht. Eigentlich wollte er Milli nur auf das Offensichtliche aufmerksam machen.<br/>Leider hatte das noch einen anderen Effekt. So hat sein Bettnachbar nämlich gemerkt, dass auch er wach ist.</p><p>„Ja. Viel Spaß.“<br/>„Hä?“<br/>„Ist deine Aufgabe.“</p><p>Was? Nur weil er sonst jeden Morgen mit Lucky nach draußen geht... Das ist also der Dank dafür, dass er Milli Tag für Tag ein paar Minuten mehr Schlaf verschafft.</p><p>„Das ist dein Hund, nicht mein Hund.“<br/>„Ach so, jetzt ist es wieder mein Hund.“</p><p>Erst mit etwas Verzögerung wird Philipp bewusst, wonach ihre Kabbelei klingt – als wären sie Eltern und Lucky ihr Kind. So fühlt es sich also an, Nachwuchs zu haben...<br/>(Muss er nicht öfter haben. Zumindest nicht mit menschlichem Nachwuchs, da kommen solche Diskussionen wahrscheinlich noch öfter vor.)</p><p>„Ja. Morgen geh' ich wieder, aber jetzt bist du dran. Bring' endlich deine Fußhupe nach draußen.“</p><p>Überraschenderweise lässt Milli sich davon tatsächlich überzeugen. Nicht widerstandslos – als er aufsteht, murmelt er noch Dinge wie 'Fußhupe. Tzz.' vor sich hin, aber immerhin steht er auf.<br/>Kurz darauf hat Philipp seine wohlverdiente Ruhe. Zumindest so lange, bis ihm ein Schwall kaltes Wasser klar macht, dass nun auch für ihn die Nacht vorbei ist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Funkstillenbeendigung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heute wird es wieder etwas... ruhiger. Die Jungs dürfen zwar wieder einen Blick in die Vergangenheit werfen, gewissermaßen, aber vorerst war es das mit den ganz dunklen Zeiten!</p><p>Nicht vergessen: Am Dienstag beginnt mein Adventskalender! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Hütte, die Milli – und eigentlich auch Philipp, auch wenn er alles genommen hätte, was er bekommen hätte – ausgesucht hat, ist schon ziemlich luxuriös. Nicht unbedingt, was die Aufmachung betrifft, denn vor allem von außen ist sie eher rustikal gehalten. Innen... Philipp hat von so etwas nicht allzu viel Ahnung, aber er würde den Einrichtungsstil als modern-maritim bezeichnen. Schick, aber nicht luxuriös.<br/>Es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die überzeugen. WLAN, ein großer Fernseher – und irgendwie schon auch die Einrichtung, weil sie auf geringem Raum alles haben, was sie brauchen.</p><p>Im Moment ist Philipp dabei, eine der Liegen auf der Terrasse zu genießen und das WLAN zu nutzen. Zweiteres eher unfreiwillig – ihm wäre es ja lieber gewesen, er hätte sich damit herausreden können, dass es hier sowieso keine vernünftige Internetverbindung gibt. Gut, meistens findet er das nicht übel – wie sollten Milli und er sonst Abend für Abend Netflix durchforsten? -, aber für das, was er vorhat, ist das Internet überflüssig, quasi.<br/>Er will Anni schreiben. Allerdings kann man nicht wirklich von 'wollen' sprechen – es ist vielmehr das Gefühl, dass es angebracht wäre, sie endlich zu kontaktieren, sie nicht weiterhin zu ignorieren. Würde es danach gehen, was er will, würde er die Funkstille weiter aufrecht erhalten.</p><p>Bis gerade eben hat er sich vor dieser Aufgabe erfolgreich gedrückt. Also, in den letzten Tagen sowieso, aber seit er hier auf der Terrasse sitzt, hat er es noch nicht geschafft, den Chat mit seiner Freundin zu öffnen. Gab dann noch dies und das, was er zuvor gucken wollte und selbst jetzt, wo er nur gelangweilt durch seinen Instagram-Feed scrollt, fühlt er sich besser beschäftigt.<br/>Es geht nicht mehr so weiter. Irgendwann muss er das tun und heute ist ein guter Tag.</p><p>(Einfach so. Es hat rein gar nichts mit ihrem Gespräch letzte Nacht zu tun – damit, dass Philipp an seine Vergangenheit erinnert wurde, an eine Zeit, in der er sich ziemlich sicher war, auf Männer zu stehen. Das war allerhöchstens ein Denkanstoß. Und eigentlich nicht einmal das.)</p><p>Okay, jetzt aber. Er muss es einfach nur hinter sich bringen. Sein Gewissen beruhigen – und sogar ein bisschen mehr als das, immerhin kann er mit einem kleinen Gespräch vielleicht ein, zwei Dinge zurechtrücken.<br/>Philipp wechselt also endlich zum entsprechenden Chat. Kurz scrollt er sich durch all die Nachrichten, die Anni ihm in den letzten Tagen geschickt hat, aber das erweist sich schnell als schlechter Einfall. Halleluja, es war eine gute Idee, die Benachrichtigungen für ihren Chat zu deaktivieren. Jeden Tag ein Schwung Nachrichten, jedes Mal mehrere hintereinander... Dabei besagen sie alle das gleiche, dabei läuft es Tag für Tag nach demselben Schema ab. Wüste Beschimpfungen und Schuldvorwürfe (die er wohl auch verdient hat, wenn er sich ehrlich ist. Aber wenn er sie in dieser Form vor den Latz geknallt bekommt, stellt er sich stur.), dann, nach einer kurzen Pause eine Entschuldigung und eine Beteuerung, wie sehr sie ihn liebt – dass er ihr nur deshalb so weh tun kann, sie zu solchen Aussagen bringen kann, weil sie ihn so sehr liebt.<br/>(Danke, darauf kann er verzichten.)</p><p>Es widert ihn an. Und verdammt, er kann nicht einmal genau sagen, was genau – ob es Annis Stimmungsschwankungen, ihr Schwanken zwischen Wut und Anbiedern ist, seine eigene Gleichgültigkeit, die Tatsache, dass sich ihre Beziehung in so kurzer Zeit so verfahren hat...<br/>Am liebsten würde er jetzt sein Handy beiseite legen. Oder nach vorne schleudern, Richtung Dünen, Richtung Meer, und seine Probleme gleich mit. Nicht direkt ein neues Leben anfangen, sondern die Altlasten loswerden. Er will nach Hause kommen und alles geregelt vorfinden. Will, dass dort nichts ist, was ihm schon jetzt Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.<br/>Und damit das so wird – damit er zumindest in diese Richtung kommt -, muss er Anni endlich antworten.</p><p>Nur – was?</p><p>Philipp fährt sich durch die Haare, er stöhnt. Scheiße, vorher hat das noch so einfach gewirkt... Am Frühstückstisch war er so voller Tatendrang, war er bereit für einen Neustart, für Veränderungen. Dort hat er den Entschluss gefasst, endlich dieses verdammte Gespräch anzupacken. Und es hat sich gut angefühlt – die Aussicht darauf, endlich etwas zu tun und damit Veränderungen herbeizuführen. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, ist der Stillstand mit das Schlimmste an all seinen kleinen Krisenherden momentan. Dass er feststeckt, dass sich einfach nichts tut. Klar, es ist besser so – besser, als wenn es sich zum Schlechten wenden würde. Aber verdammt, selbst eine Veränderung hin zum Schlechten wäre eine Veränderung und besser als diese festgefahrene Situation.</p><p>Was wäre der Worst Case bei Anni? Was wäre die Veränderung hin zum Schlechten?<br/>Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte er eine Trennung als Worst Case gesehen. Und jetzt? Jetzt fühlt sich dieser Gedanke irgendwie befreiend an. Wenn er für sich alleine wäre, wenn er sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen müsste, wie er Anni am besten behandelt, sondern sich auf sich alleine konzentrieren könnte... Es klingt so ekelhaft egoistisch, aber Mann, es ist das, was er braucht. Weil sie ihn einschnürt, weil sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen nimmt und allmählich droht er zu ersticken.<br/>Es ist nicht nur sie, es ist auch nicht direkt ihre Schuld. Gut, er kann auch nicht leugnen, dass sie unfassbar anstrengend sein kann und dass sie das im Moment auch unter Beweis stellt, allerdings würde er sie vermutlich zurzeit auch dann anstrengend finden, wenn sie sich so wie immer verhalten würde. Und da liegt das Problem bei ihm – schließlich hat er sich trotzdem für sie, für eine Beziehung mit ihr entschieden.<br/>Endlich wieder atmen können. Das wäre – er möchte es nicht 'Vorteil' nennen, Philipp sieht das eher als einen Aspekt, der es ihm leichter machen würde, über die Trennung hinweg zu kommen.</p><p>Braucht er dafür wirklich positive Anreize? Würde er unter einer Trennung leiden?<br/>Sein erster Instinkt ist ein klares 'Ja!'. Immerhin waren sie nun doch ein Weilchen lang in einer Beziehung und... Sie gehört zu seinem Leben. Bessere Hälfte und so etwas. Wäre das mit ihnen vorbei, dann wäre er alleine. Und auch wenn dieser Gedanke Erleichterung in ihm auslöst, kann er das nicht gut finden. Mann, er kann nicht auf Dauer alleine sein.<br/>Oder redet er sich das nur ein? Lässt er sich das nur einreden, weil es sich so gehört, dass man eine Beziehung hat? Immerhin hat er schon einige Jahre als Single verbracht und da war es auch nicht gerade so, dass sein Leben die Hölle war. Gibt ja auch noch Freunde, Familie, Mitspieler... Wirklich alleine ist er nicht.<br/>(Die Mitspieler können ja auch nachhelfen, wenn er sich anderweitig alleine fühlt, murmelt das unnötige Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf. - Er fegt den Gedanken schnell beiseite.)</p><p>Mal ganz sachlich: Was hätte die Trennung für Konsequenzen? Sein Umfeld würde sich verschieben. Selbst dann, wenn er sich nicht daran festklammert, dass er ohne Anni alleine wäre – er hat so viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht, es wäre eine Umstellung, diese Zeit nun mit anderen Menschen zu verbringen. Die Wohnsituation ist problematisch, darum müssten sie sich noch kümmern. Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit...<br/>Gibt es Dinge, die sie über ihn weiß, die andere Leute nicht unbedingt wissen sollten?</p><p>Bei diesem Gedankengang wird Philipp plötzlich bewusst, wie geheimniskrämerisch er ist. Schon alleine bei dem ganz unkonkreten Gedanken daran, dass sie irgendetwas weitererzählen könnte, zieht sich ihm der Magen zusammen. Doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass sie nicht besonders viele pikante Details von ihm weiß. Eben weil er so verdammt geheimniskrämerisch ist.<br/>(Seit gestern weiß Milli Dinge von ihm, die Anni nicht weiß.)<br/>(Weil er immer – selbst bei der größten Verliebtheit – die Möglichkeit im Auge behielt, dass er sich irgendwann von Anni trennen könnte. Von einem Kumpel, wie Milli es inzwischen ist, kann er sich nicht trennen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Milli und er sich gegenseitig in der Hand haben – die 'Fußballer, der Interesse an Männern hat(te)'-Bombe können sie beide platzen lassen und keiner von ihnen wird das Risiko eingehen, dass der andere das tut.)</p><p>Muss er also die Beziehung mit Anni aufrecht erhalten, nur um sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen zu müssen, ob sie Dinge weitererzählen könnte, die sie nicht weitererzählen sollte?<br/>Nein. Es ist mehr als das. Es ist der Unwille, einfach aufzugeben. Mann, das tut man nicht – man lässt nicht einfach alles fallen, nur weil es mal Probleme gibt. Er ist keine fünf Jahre mehr alt und ihre Beziehung ist kein Spielzeug, das nach der ersten Freude langweilig geworden ist und für das er nun dringend einen Ersatz sucht. Sie sind erwachsen und da kann es schon mal zu Unstimmigkeiten kommen. Eine erwachsene Reaktion darauf wäre es also, angemessen damit umzugehen und nicht sofort den Löffel zu schmeißen. Kämpfen, reparieren, daran festhalten, was auch immer gerade nötig ist.</p><p>Aber will er das? Kann er das?</p><p>Philipp hat erwartet, dass dieser Urlaub ihm die Antwort darauf gibt. Dass die Auszeit an der Nordsee ihm hilft, die Last loszuwerden, wieder Kraft zu tanken. Doch obwohl er sich in den letzten Tagen tatsächlich erholt hat, fühlt er sich immer noch nicht bereit.</p><p>Okay. Das ist alles nicht zielführend. Eigentlich wollte er doch endlich schreiben – wollte sich endlich bei Anni melden. (Mann, er hat es sich schon ziemlich einfach gemacht, indem er sich dafür entschieden hat, ihr nur zu schreiben. Mit ihr zu sprechen wäre wesentlich anstrengender, wesentlich komplizierter.) Stattdessen grübelt er schon wieder und das Chatfenster ist immer noch voll mit Annis Nachrichten.<br/>Jetzt.<br/>Philipp atmet tief durch, dann hebt er das Handy, um eine Nachricht einzutippen.</p><p>'Na, du? Wie ist der Urlaub?'</p><p>Ein bisschen hat er schon erfahren – in den Nachrichten, die er größtenteils übersprungen hat, hat Anni es geschafft, zwischen Vorwürfen und Versöhnungsversuchen ein paar Urlaubsberichte einzustreuen. Aber es ist so schon schwer genug, überhaupt irgendetwas zu schreiben, da kann er nicht auch noch darauf warten, dass ihm etwas Originelles einfällt.<br/>So. Pflicht erledigt – oder?<br/>Leider nicht. Wie Annis Nachrichtenflut es schon vermuten ließ, dauert es nicht lange, bis sie online geht und noch weniger lange, bis sie etwas tippt.</p><p>Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.</p><p>'Wo bist du????'</p><p>So wie es zu einfach gewesen wäre, wenn sie einfach auf seine Frage geantwortet hätte. Wenn sie ihm ganz normal geschrieben hätte.<br/>Es bleibt nicht dabei. Die nächste Nachricht folgt umgehend.</p><p>'Bist du alleine? Wie lange bist du noch weg? Kommst du noch nach oder was ist jetzt los?'</p><p>Ihr nachreisen... Verdammt, stimmt, das war das, was er ihr erzählt hat, um sie einigermaßen versöhnlich zu stimmen. Dass es ihm gerade echt nicht möglich ist, die Reise anzutreten, dass er aber nachkommen wird, sobald sein Kopf etwas freier ist.<br/>(Ist er nicht. Noch lange nicht. Und ob er dann noch zu Anni will, steht momentan in den Sternen.)<br/>Er musste das sagen. Sonst hätte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen.<br/>(Will er das wirklich auf Dauer? Sich mit Lügen lösen, um wenigstens ab und zu mal durchatmen zu können?)</p><p>Anni ist noch längst nicht fertig. Noch bevor Philipp auch nur ansatzweise zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte, was er ihr nun antworten könnte, ploppt die nächste Nachricht auf dem Display auf.</p><p>'Sorry. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Wann kommst du endlich?'</p><p>Und noch eine Nachricht. Selbst wenn er antworten gewollt hätte, hätte er es nie und nimmer gekonnt.<br/>(Passenderweise hat ihn die Nachricht nicht gerade zu einer Antwort angeregt. Eher dazu, die Augen zu verdrehen. Sie schnürt ihn wieder ein – selbst dann, wenn sie es gut meint, selbst dann, wenn sie versucht, es nicht zu tun.)</p><p>'Es ist schön hier. Haben wir gut ausgesucht :) Du fehlst noch, klar ♥ Wie ist es bei dir so?'</p><p>Eigentlich müsste er auf jede einzelne ihrer Nachrichten – zumindest auf die aktuellen – eingehen. Schließlich hat er den freundlichen Weg eingeschlagen.<br/>Aber er kann nicht. Schon alleine bei der Überlegung zieht sich alles in ihm zusammen.<br/>Nein, wenn er antworten will – und das will er, das muss er -, dann kann er nicht alles, was sie gerade schrieb, berücksichtigen. Das schafft er nicht und wenn er es versucht, gibt er komplett auf.<br/>Lieber ein bisschen als gar nichts.</p><p>'Das freut mich!! Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mitkommen konnte.'</p><p>Gott, er ist so erbärmlich.<br/>Doch es geht noch erbärmlicher. Und das muss er gleich unter Beweis stellen. Denn Anni antwortet sofort.</p><p>':)'<br/>'Kommst du auch noch hierher? Wann sehen wir uns endlich wieder?'</p><p>Sie provoziert es gewissermaßen. Trotzdem muss er die Augen schließen, als er auf Senden geht.</p><p>'Bald. Ich freu mich auf dich, Schatz ♥'</p><p>Fuck.<br/>Wahrscheinlich freut sie sich tierisch über diese Nachricht. Hüpft durchs Zimmer, zeigt sie ihrer Mutter... Es widert ihn erneut an.<br/>Erneut kann er nicht sagen, ob ihn Annis Verhalten anwidert oder doch eher sein eigenes, weil er ihr Hoffnungen macht, obwohl er selbst keine mehr sieht.</p><p>Mann, warum tut er das eigentlich?<br/>Die Antwort ist ernüchternd: Weil er nicht die Eier hat, eine klare Entscheidung zu treffen. Weil er mit netten Worten davon ablenken kann, dass er ihr nicht mitgeteilt hat, ob er noch zu ihrem Pärchenurlaub stoßen wird, weil er mit netten Worten darüber hinweg täuschen kann, dass er immer wieder eine Trennung in Erwägung zieht.</p><p>Es ist einfach so verdammt schwer. Von dem Chat mit Anni hat er sich eigentlich erwartet, dass er ihm Klarheit bringt – aber das einzige, was er bisher gebracht hat, ist der Zwang, seine Unentschlossenheit zu kaschieren.</p><p>Philipp sieht wieder auf sein Handy. Anni hat geantwortet – natürlich hat sie das. Immerhin ist es diesmal kein weiterer Text, keine Vorwürfe, kein Nachhaken. Ihre Antwort besteht schlicht und ergreifend aus Emojis. Herzen, Kussmünder, so etwas – ein rot-pinkes Durcheinander.<br/>Sie freut sich wirklich.</p><p>Ja, ihre bisherigen Nachrichten haben ihn aufgeregt. Diese jedoch... Es ist nicht gerade so, dass sie ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert, dass er sich über ihre Freude freut. Vielmehr verursacht sie ein Stechen im Bauch, einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen. Mann, Anni zweifelt immer noch nicht an ihrer Beziehung – dabei hätte sie mittlerweile mehr Anlass dazu als Philipp. Gut, er würde seine Gründe auch nicht gerade als nichtig ansehen, aber... Bei ihm sind sie quasi um mehrere Ecken. Einflüsse von außen, Dinge, die nur mit ihm zu tun haben. Das, was bei Anni Zweifel an ihrer Beziehung wecken könnte, ist etwas zwischen ihnen – nämlich sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber.<br/>Aber verdammt, trotzdem sind seine Gefühle valid, trotzdem sind seine Zweifel berechtigt. Das kann selbst das schlechte Gewissen nicht verdrängen.</p><p>Weiter im Text. Er hat diese Nummer angefangen, also muss er das jetzt auch durchziehen. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass er in einer Tour die Zähne zusammenbeißen muss.</p><p>'Was hast du bisher so gemacht?'</p><p>Wow, schon wieder hat er Feingefühl bewiesen. Oder so etwas in der Art. (Oder sie ist einfach verdammt berechenbar und er zu berechnend.) Schon folgt ein Bericht zu dem bisherigen Aufenthalt an dem Ort, der ihr gemeinsamer Urlaubsort werden sollte, inklusive ausführlicher Beschreibung der niedlichen Boutique, in der sie gestern war, einer Erzählung dazu, wie sie mit ihrer Mutter, die als Philipp-Ersatz mitgefahren ist, einen Strandspaziergang gemacht hat, einer sehr ausführlichen Nachricht, bei der er förmlich das Quieken heraushören konnte, über die Streunerkatzen vor Ort... Kurz wundert er sich, warum er keine Sprachnachricht bekommt. Merkt man ihm so sehr an, wie ätzend er das fände?<br/>Egal. Er ist dankbar darüber, dass sie so friedlich ist – und dankbar darüber, dass er sich einfach durch all ihre Nachrichten durchscrollen kann, sie kurz überfliegen kann und so einigermaßen passende Reaktionen tippen kann, ohne allzu viel Zeit damit zu verbringen, ihre Erzählungen zu verfolgen.</p><p>Dann lenkt ihn etwas ab. Jemand, um genau zu sein. Milli betritt die Terrasse, hinter ihm kommt Lucky die Stufen herauf gehüpft.<br/>Ein wesentlich angenehmerer Umgang als der in seinem Handy. Philipp ist gerade echt froh, dass er nicht bei Anni, sondern hier bei Milli ist.</p><p>Das bestätigt sich auch umgehend. Milli nickt ihm nur zu und macht Anstalten, ins Haus zu verschwinden, um ihn nicht weiter zu stören – er bleibt nur deshalb stehen, weil Philipp ihn aufhält.</p><p>„Na? Habt ihr was Schönes gekauft?“</p><p>Er war nicht der einzige, der heute beim Frühstück einen Entschluss gefasst hat. Milli hat gegen Ende des Essens verkündet, dass er einen Abstecher in die Läden der Region machen wird – einfach ein bisschen unnötiges Zeug kaufen, das ihnen den Aufenthalt hier versüßt, hat er gemeint. Konkrete Ideen hatte er nicht, die Tüten, die er nun bei sich hat, verraten jedoch, dass er erfolgreich war.<br/>Obwohl Milli gerade eben noch verschwinden wollte, macht er nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn Philipps Frage stören. Im Gegenteil – er grinst ihn an, als er die Taschen abstellt und sich gegen die Hauswand lehnt. Lucky nutzt die Gelegenheit umgehend, um die Taschen zu beschnuppern – es ist also im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er etwas gekauft hat, was sehr nach Luckys Geschmack ist.<br/>Kein allzu hilfreicher Hinweis. Schließlich sind Luckys Interessen breit gefächert. Es könnte Wurst für ihr Frühstück sein, eine weitere Frisbee-Scheibe, ein paar Leckerlis für ihn...</p><p>Milli ist da wesentlich informativer.</p><p>„Denke schon. Wir grillen heute Abend, habe ich beschlossen.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten nickt er hinüber in die andere Ecke der Terrasse. Dort steht tatsächlich ein Kugelgrill, den Philipp bis gerade eben erfolgreich ausgeblendet hat.<br/>Zum Glück ist Milli etwas aufmerksamer als er. Denn Grillen klingt nach einer verdammt guten Idee.</p><p>„Hast du auch Kohle oder so was gekauft?“<br/>„Klar. Ist noch im Auto, da muss ich noch mal gehen. Das Fleisch ist hier.“</p><p>Er deutet auf einen der beiden Beutel – nämlich den, um den Lucky gerade herumscharwenzelt. Ah, also hat die feine Hundenase die toten Tiere erschnüffelt.</p><p>„Ich wusste nicht, was du willst, also habe ich mal von allem ein bisschen was mitgenommen. Nur bei den Beilagen ist mir nicht allzu viel eingefallen.“<br/>„Macht nichts – 'von allem etwas' klingt gut. Ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll.“</p><p>Und noch ein Grund mehr, warum Milli eine absolut akzeptable Urlaubsbegleitung ist, obwohl er eigentlich alleine sein wollte. Auf der einen Seite lässt er ihm seinen Freiraum, auf der anderen kommt er dann mit so einer Überraschung an.</p><p>„Gut, dann bringe ich das Zeug mal rein.“<br/>„Okay. Soll ich dir helfen?“<br/>„Passt schon. Lucky ist von der Autofahrt so aufgedreht, dass er sich freut, wenn wir noch mal zum Auto laufen.“</p><p>Ja, das sieht man. Obwohl der kleine Hund immer noch den Beutel unter die Lupe nimmt und sich dafür eigentlich nicht groß bewegen müsste, tänzelt er die ganze Zeit hin und her.<br/>Milli nimmt ihm die Freude daran, zumindest vorübergehend. Er greift sich die beiden Tüten, ignoriert dabei, dass Lucky nun um seine Füße tänzelt.<br/>Wieder kommt er nicht dazu, ins Haus zu gehen – Philipp hält ihn noch einmal auf.</p><p>„Danke, ne.“<br/>„Nicht dafür. Kannst dich bedanken, indem du heute Abend den Grill übernimmst.“</p><p>Oh je. Dann heißt es also Daumen drücken, dass sie die gleichen Vorstellungen bei gegrilltem Fleisch haben.</p><p>Nun verschwindet Milli wirklich nach drinnen und Philipp widmet sich wieder seinem Handy. Anni hat in der Zwischenzeit noch mehr geschrieben – irgendwie hat sie es geschafft, von einem Bericht über die Eisdiele, in der sie und ihre Mutter waren, darauf zu kommen, dass sie auch mal Eis essen waren, als er sie zu einem Heimatbesuch mitgenommen hat, von dort aus sprang sie zu dem Sushi-Lokal, in dem sie mal gegessen haben... Es bedarf wieder ein paar nichtssagender Reaktionen.<br/>Während er sich etwas Passendes einfallen lässt – er fühlt sich ein bisschen wie Sisyphus, denn immer, wenn er endlich etwas geschrieben hat, kommen fünf neue Nachrichten von Anni, auf die er reagieren muss -, läuft Milli erneut an ihm vorbei. Er verlässt das Haus, Lucky auf den Fersen, kurz darauf kommen sie wieder zurück, Milli mit dem versprochenen Sack Grillkohle unter dem Arm und in der anderen Hand eine weitere Plastiktüte, Lucky noch genauso aufgedreht wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Den Sack platziert Milli neben dem Grill, mit der Tüte verschwindet er im Haus.</p><p>Der Chat mit Anni wird nun schwieriger. Scheinbar hat sie keine Lust mehr darauf, nur noch zu erzählen – oder mit einsilbigen Antworten abgespeist zu werden? Leider im Bereich des Möglichen. Sie berichtet zwar immer noch von ihrem Urlaub, aber sie belässt es nicht dabei.</p><p>'Der Pool würde dir auch gefallen :)'</p><p>Philipp öffnet das Foto, das sie ihm im Anschluss schickt. Netter Pool, keine Frage... Nur das Drumherum ist etwas schwierig. (Um nicht zu sagen, dass es stört.) Und dass sie schon wieder versucht, ihn zu bedrängen, macht ihm dieses verdammte Schwimmbecken wesentlich unsympathischer.<br/>Was soll er dazu jetzt sagen? Kann er sie mit einem 'Jaaa :)' abspeisen oder legt sie dann erst so richtig los? Fragt sie dann konkret nach, wann er gedenkt, endlich seinen Urlaub an ihrer Seite anzutreten?</p><p>Glücklicherweise lenkt Milli ihn ein weiteres Mal ab. So wie es aussieht, ist er fertig damit, die Einkäufe zu verräumen. Er lehnt sich aus der Haustüre, sieht zu ihm hinüber.</p><p>„Ich will runter zum Strand, endlich mal ein bisschen baden gehen. Bist du dabei?“</p><p>Baden gehen... Mann, wer braucht schon einen Pool, wenn er die Nordsee direkt vor der Haustüre hat? (Wer braucht schon einen Pool mit Anni, wenn er die Nordsee mit Milli hat?)<br/>Die Vernunft hat jedoch auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, leider. Noch ist er nicht wirklich vorwärts gekommen bei seinem Gespräch – so groß war sein Beitrag dazu noch nicht, dass er damit sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen konnte.<br/>Intuitiv blickt er auf sein Handy, sieht vier neue Nachrichten von Anni, bevor der Bildschirm schwarz wird. Seine Antwort auf das Poolbild war also gar nicht nötig...</p><p>Milli bemerkt seinen Blick. Und er schafft es blitzschnell, die Verbindung zwischen Philipps Schweigen und dem Blick herzustellen.</p><p>„Oh. Schreibst du gerade mit deiner Liebsten?“</p><p>Treffsicher wie eh und je, der Herr Philipp. Nur dass er dabei mit den Augenbrauen wackelt, ist ziemlich unpassend – und die Bezeichnung 'Liebste' sowieso.</p><p>„Jaaa.“</p><p>Die Botschaft, die Philipp mit seiner gerümpften Nase vermitteln wollte, kommt an. Natürlich – Milli ist ja auch ein schlaues Bürschchen. Dementsprechend klingt seine Reaktion darauf nicht mehr spöttisch, sondern rücksichtsvoll oder so etwas in der Art.</p><p>„Oh. Dann will ich dich mal nicht weiter stören. Kannst ja nachkommen, wenn du willst. Ohne dich gehe ich nicht ins Meer, du findest mich am Strand.“</p><p>Immerhin liefert er Philipp damit eine Vorlage, kurz herumzublödeln.</p><p>„Ach, traust du dich ohne mich nicht?“</p><p>Diesmal ist es allerdings Milli, der ernst bleibt.</p><p>„Klar. Haben dir deine Eltern früher nicht so oft von der bösen Strömung im Meer erzählt, dass du bis heute Schiss davor hast, ins Meer zu gehen, wenn du dir nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher bist, dass es ungefährlich ist?“<br/>„Punkt an dich.“</p><p>An die Strömungen kann er sich tatsächlich noch erinnern. Unter den Wellen, gerade dort, wo das Meer harmlos aussieht... Wobei das Meer auch an den aufgerauten Stellen gefährlich ist, klar. Irgendwie muss man ja seine Knirpse davor bewahren, sich einfach so ins wilde Nass zu stürzen.<br/>Gut, dass sie hier besonders gefährdet sind, glaubt Philipp nicht. Allerdings hat er an der Stelle hinter den Dünen, die sich als Badestrand eignen würde, bisher auch noch keine Badegäste gesehen. Und ob das nur daran liegt, dass der Strand nicht allzu gut zugänglich ist, wagt er zu bezweifeln.<br/>Zusammen ins Wasser gehen also.</p><p>Milli hält sein Versprechen. Er zieht den Kopf zurück und kommt kurz darauf bei der Türe heraus. Nun hat er eine größere Tasche dabei, aus der oben eine Decke heraus schaut. Gut ausgestattet ist er, das muss man ihm lassen. Eventuell hat er bei seinem Shopping-Trip auch gleich etwas für den Strandausflug besorgt.</p><p>Ohne Spitze lässt Philipp ihn allerdings nicht gehen. Es ist einfach zu auffällig, wie sehr Milli heute voller Tatendrang steckt.</p><p>„Sag' mal, hast du uns heute Früh etwas ins Frühstück getan? Aufputschmittel, irgendwas zur Motivation? Erst die Sache mit dem Grillen, jetzt willst du unbedingt baden gehen...“</p><p>Milli grinst ihn an. Doch den Hauptteil der Frage ignoriert er einfach.</p><p>„Uns?“</p><p>Gut, das muss er nicht unbedingt leugnen, dass auch er heute einen ungewöhnlichen Motivationsschub hatte. Philipp hebt sein Handy hoch.</p><p>„Ich dachte mir, ich breche endlich mal die Funkstille.“<br/>„Funkstille also.“</p><p>Erneut hebt Milli die Augenbrauen. Es ist eindeutig, dass er auf eine Erklärung wartet – auf die Erzählung, wie es zu der Funkstille kam.<br/>Den Gefallen kann Philipp ihm allerdings nicht tun. Dafür weiß Milli viel zu wenig. Und verdammt, er hat nicht vor, ihm von Las Vegas zu erzählen. Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt in Vegas.<br/>(Und in seinem Kopf, ganz fest verankert und dauerpräsent und vor allem gegen seinen Willen.)</p><p>Wie er es mittlerweile von Milli gewohnt ist, gibt der sich damit zufrieden, nichts weiter zu erfahren. Er zuckt mit den Schultern, grinst ihn an und hängt seine Tasche über die Schulter. Dann steigt er das Treppchen herab, Lucky auf seinen Fersen. Philipp sieht ihnen nach, wie sie den Weg über die Dünen einschlagen. Dann -</p><p>„Ey, Milli! Warte!“</p><p>Allzu weit sind die zwei noch nicht gekommen – sie sind nur ein paar Meter vom Haus entfernt. So ist es nicht überraschend, dass Milli sich sofort zu ihm umdreht.</p><p>„Ich komme doch mit.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seeschlangenangriff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heute habe ich nicht nur ein neues Kapitel dabei, sondern auch einen <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311">Adventskalender</a>! Wie hier schon angekündigt, habe ich einen Schwung Wünsche gesammelt und daraus einen Adventskalender gebastelt. Schaut vorbei!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eine Kurzschlussentscheidung – aber die richtige Entscheidung. Verdammt noch mal die richtige Entscheidung, das verrät ihm schon alleine die Erleichterung, die ihn auf einmal durchströmt. Es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an, aufzustehen, um nach drinnen zu gehen und das Handy auf dem Couchtisch abzulegen, es fühlt sich noch besser an, seine Strandsachen zu packen und sich zu Milli zu gesellen.<br/>Dessen Grinsen ist noch breiter als vorher, als er bei ihm ankommt.</p><p>„Doch keinen Bock darauf, der Holden zu schreiben?“</p><p>Wieder verzieht Philipp das Gesicht.</p><p>„Reicht für heute.“</p><p>Ja, das tut es wirklich. Er hat sich Mühe gegeben, Anni hat ein Lebenszeichen von ihm bekommen... Mehr kann sie vorerst von ihm nicht erwarten.</p><p>„Ist wenigstens wieder alles in Butter?“</p><p>Unauffällig versucht Milli, die Träger seiner Tasche auf seiner Schulter weiter nach oben zu schieben. Beim Packen hat er es ein bisschen übertrieben – die Tasche ist rappelvoll und das liegt scheinbar nicht nur an der riesigen Decke, die er irgendwie oben hinein gequetscht hat.<br/>Philipp greift nach einem der beiden Träger und zieht ihn wieder von seiner Schulter. Erst haut Milli ihm auf die Finger, doch dann versteht auch er seine Absicht – versteht, dass Philipp nicht etwa dafür sorgen will, dass die Tasche herunter fällt, sondern einen Henkel nehmen will, damit sie die Tasche gemeinsam tragen können. Er lässt auch den zweiten Träger nach unten gleiten, so dass sie den Beutel zwischen sich tragen können.<br/>Schwer ist die Tasche auch noch. So wie es aussieht, hat Milli geplant, den restlichen Tag bis zu ihrer kleinen Grillparty am Strand zu verbringen und dementsprechend eingepackt, sämtliche Luxusgüter eingeschlossen. Mann, das fühlt sich fast an, als hätte er vorsichtshalber auch noch die Playstation eingepackt.<br/>Wenigstens kann Philipp so das Handtuch, das er sich unter den Arm geklemmt hat – er ist etwas sparsamer als sein Mitbewohner – in die Tasche stecken.</p><p>„In Butter? Kann man nicht gerade sagen.“</p><p>Er verzieht das Gesicht, belässt es allerdings dann auch dabei. Milli kann sich nun aussuchen, ob er mit der Grimasse das Gespräch oder den schweren Beutel meinte.</p><p>Wie er es erwartet hat, bleibt Milli tatsächlich still. Für ein paar Momente spürt Philipp noch seinen Blick auf sich, doch dann zieht Lucky, der sich auf einen kleinen, dornigen Busch gestürzt hat, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.</p><p>„Ey, dummer Hund. Lass' das. Das schmeckt nicht.“</p><p>So geht es weiter über die Dünen. Sie schweigen sich an, abgesehen von kleinen Richtungshinweisen – es ist gar nicht so einfach, den richtigen Weg zu finden, ohne sich die Beine zu sehr zu zerkratzen.<br/>Doch sie werden für die Mühen belohnt. Schon als sie die Düne erklommen haben, wird deutlich, dass ihr Ziel heute menschenleer ist. Keiner hat sich zu der kleinen Bucht verirrt, sie haben die paar Meter Strand und das zugehörige Stück Meer ganz für sich.<br/>Perfekt.</p><p>Unten angekommen, einigen sie sich recht zügig auf einen Platz, dann fängt Milli an, seine Tasche auszuleeren. Die Decke breitet er auf dem Sand aus, es folgen ein paar Flaschen. Sonnencreme, etwas zu trinken... Philipp übernimmt ohne Aufforderung die Detailarbeit. Die Flaschen mit den Getränken legt er unter eine Ecke der Decke, damit sie einigermaßen kühl bleiben, die Sonnencreme stellt er auf.</p><p>Und dann geht plötzlich alles ganz schnell.</p><p>„Wer als letzter im Wasser ist, hat verloren. Lucky zählt nicht.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten lässt Milli die halbleere Tasche fallen und fängt an, sich auszuziehen. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit streift er sich die Hose ab, er ist schon dabei, seine Hose zu öffnen, bis die Botschaft bei Philipp ankommt.<br/>Ein Wettrennen also. Ein verdammt unfaires, weil er im Gegensatz zu Milli nicht vorbereitet ist. Dieser...<br/>Natürlich nimmt er die Herausforderung trotzdem an. Muss er – etwas anderes bleibt ihm fast nicht übrig. Also reißt er sich ebenfalls die Klamotten vom Körper, versucht in dem Durcheinander, das Milli mit seiner halbherzigen Ausräumaktion auf ihrer Decke veranstaltet hat, sein Handtuch zu finden, in das er seine Badehose eingewickelt hat, zieht sie sich über... Als er den Kopf hebt, sieht er, dass er Millis Vorsprung nicht einholen konnte – der springt nämlich schon über den Strand, Richtung Wasser.</p><p>Okay, diese Runde hat er dann wohl verloren. Aufgeben ist trotzdem noch nicht drin. Philipp folgt ihm, ignoriert dabei Lucky, der ihm etwas verwirrt folgt – der offensichtlich nicht verstanden hat, warum sich sein Herrchen plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf den Weg zum Meer gemacht hat, sich von Philipp etwas mehr Vernunft erwartet hat und nun bitter enttäuscht wurde.<br/>Der Weg über den Strand ist ja noch ganz nett. Ein bisschen heiß an den Fußsohlen, weil sich der Sand ziemlich aufgeheizt hat, aber sonst... Schlimm wird es, als er im Wasser ankommt. Ein, zwei Schritte gehen noch, dann wird er erheblich langsamer, bis er ein kurzes Stück danach zum Stehen kommt.<br/>Kalt. Kaaaaalt.</p><p>Eigentlich könnte die Wassertemperatur echt angenehm sein. Der Sommer zeigt jetzt schon, was er auf dem Kasten hat und beschert sie mit hohen Temperaturen, da ist es ganz nett, eine Abkühlung direkt vor der Türe zu haben. Ist ihm an und für sich auch lieber als pisswarmes Wasser.<br/>Das pisswarme Wasser würde er jedoch bevorzugen, wenn es darum geht, so schnell wie möglich ins Wasser zu kommen. Auch wenn das Spiel eigentlich schon vorbei ist, weil Milli schon bis zum Hals im Wasser ist – oder aber weil nun auch er im Wasser angekommen ist -, sieht er es noch nicht als beendet an.<br/>Und Milli beweist ihm, dass er recht damit hat, weitermachen zu wollen. Denn er nimmt ihn nun ins Visier.</p><p>„Ey, was'n los?“</p><p>Philipp schlingt die Arme um seine Brust, er wagt sich einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts. Das Wasser geht ihm inzwischen bis über die Knie – die wirklich empfindlichen Stellen kommen also noch. Vielversprechende Aussicht.</p><p>„Nichts.“<br/>„Hast du Schiss davor, dass eine böse Seeschlange kommt und dir... deine Seeschlange wegbeißt?“</p><p>Sein Ernst? Der Spruch war wirklich verdammt schlecht. Außerdem...</p><p>„Ey, du warst der, der Angst vor der Strömung hatte.“</p><p>Davon lässt Milli sich nicht beeindrucken. Er zuckt mit den Schultern, dann legt er sich auf den Rücken und lässt sich treiben.<br/>Immerhin ist Philipp nicht der einzige, der etwas länger braucht. Lucky steht noch am Ufer, überlegt scheinbar hin und her, ob er all seinen Mut aufbringen soll, um sein dummes Herrchen und dessen ebenso dumme Begleitung zu retten oder ob sie selbst ausbaden müssen, was sie sich da eingebrockt hat. Leider hat Milli bei der Festlegung der Spielregeln an seinen Hund gedacht und ihn extra ausgeschlossen...</p><p>Okay. Weiter. Er will sich ja nicht nachsagen lassen, dass er zu feige war, in der Nordsee zu schwimmen.<br/>Philipp macht einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, er lässt seine Arme sinken. Als seine Fingerspitzen das Wasser berühren, schaudert er kurz, doch dann beißt er die Zähne zusammen und taucht seine Hände hinein.<br/>Weiter kommt er erst einmal nicht. Denn Milli hat beschlossen, dass ihm gerade eben der Geduldsfaden gerissen ist.</p><p>„Soll ich dir helfen?“</p><p>Eine Antwort wartet er gar nicht erst ab. Stattdessen spritzt er ihn einfach an. Dieser...<br/>Philipp macht noch einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts. Hilft nichts, das Wasser ist und bleibt kalt und Milli deshalb unerreichbar. Zumindest solange, bis er noch einmal etwas Wasser in seine Richtung spritzt – diesmal wesentlich mehr als zuvor.<br/>Das schreit nach Rache.</p><p>Er beißt seine Zähne noch etwas zusammen, holt tief Luft und stürzt sich kopfüber ins Wasser. Verdammt, er bringt ihn um – die ersten paar Zentimeter werden noch von der Sonne gewärmt, doch ab da wird das Wasser zentimeterweise kälter und ihm zieht sich alles zusammen.<br/>Bewegen. Wenn er in Bewegung bleibt, ist es hoffentlich nicht ganz so schlimm. Außerdem kann er dann in die Richtung tauchen, in der er Milli vermutet.<br/>Gedacht, getan. Nur ein kurzes Stück getaucht und schon berühren seine ziellos herumtastenden Hände Millis Beine. Jetzt muss es schnell gehen. Loslassen, auftauchen -<br/>Es klappt. Milli ist von seinem Angriff so überrascht, dass er gar nicht groß reagieren kann, als Philipp die Arme um ihn schlingt und versucht, ihn ins Wasser zu drücken.</p><p>Tja, jetzt hat er nicht nur den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite – Milli ist noch nicht komplett untergetaucht. Und wenn man nach seinem Winden geht, hat er das in absehbarer Zeit auch nicht vor. Philipp kann dagegen kämpfen, wie ein Mann, der sowieso schon alles verloren hat.<br/>So zumindest der eigentliche Plan. Eines hat Philipp nämlich nicht mit einkalkuliert: Nämlich, dass Milli, um sich an der Wasseroberfläche zu halten, ebenfalls seine Arme um ihn schlingt.<br/>Und erst recht nicht seine Reaktion darauf.</p><p>Millis Körper an seinem fühlt sich nicht nur deshalb gut an, weil er warm ist und das Wasser um sie herum kalt. Es ist weit mehr als das. Das Gefühl von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut, Millis Muskeln, Millis Arme ganz eng um ihn geschlungen...<br/>Es braucht nur diesen einen Augenblick Unachtsamkeit, damit Milli es schafft, ihn zu überwältigen und ihn tiefer ins Wasser zu stoßen.</p><p>Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße – nicht nur, dass er gerade einen glasklaren Vorteil aus der Hand gegeben hat – was war das gerade?<br/>Ungut, das auf jeden Fall, das steht fest. Klar hatte er schon länger keinen Körperkontakt mehr, zumindest nicht so ausführlich, aber das ist kein Grund, in dieser kurzen Umarmung den Verstand zu verlieren.<br/>Okay, zurück in die Spur, sofort. Den vorherigen Wettstreit mag er zwar verloren haben, aber dieser Kampf hier ist noch völlig offen.</p><p>Philipp macht ein, zwei Schwimmzüge. So ist er außerhalb Millis Reichweite – aber so nah, dass er ihn problemlos anspritzen kann.<br/>Volltreffer. Milli versucht noch auszuweichen, doch diesmal ist Philipp derjenige, der keine Gnade zeigt. Er legt sich auf den Rücken und fängt an, mit den Beinen zu strampeln. Jetzt wird es verdammt schwierig für Milli, trocken zu bleiben.<br/>Allerdings hat er nicht bedacht, dass er damit eine ähnliche Reaktion auslösen könnte wie Milli kurz zuvor – nämlich die 'Jetzt ist es auch schon egal'-Reaktion. Das wird ihm erst dann bewusst, als er auf einmal zwei Hände an seinen Fußgelenken spürt.<br/>Verdammt.</p><p>Die eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit kommt so überraschend, dass Philipp nicht darauf reagieren kann. Er gerät unter Wasser, verschluckt sich.<br/>Arschloch.<br/>Kaum kommt er wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und hat nach Luft geschnappt, startet er einen Gegenangriff. Wieder stürzt er sich auf Milli – und diesmal ist er wesentlich besser vorbereitet, diesmal lässt er sich nicht davon stören, dass es an und für sich recht angenehm sein könnte, Milli (einem Mann) so nah zu sein. Diesmal ist er voll und ganz von Rache beseelt.<br/>Und das merkt man. Auch wenn er es damit nicht geschafft hat, Milli zu überraschen, hat er diesmal die Oberhand. Er muss drücken, er muss strampeln, aber er schafft es, Millis Kopf unter Wasser zu drücken. Und auch wenn der Triumph diesmal nicht ganz so groß ist, weil Milli tatsächlich inzwischen schon nass geworden ist, genießt er es trotzdem sehr. Zumindest so lange, bis er ihn wieder nach oben lässt und versucht, Millis Rache auszuweichen.</p><p>Sie schenken sich nichts, das steht fest. Die Rauferei geht hin und her, mal gewinnt Philipp die Oberhand, dann schafft Milli es wieder, ihn zu überwältigen. Locker lassen sie dennoch lange nicht. Erst als bei ihnen beiden die Kräfte nachlassen und Philipp langsam wieder bewusst wird, wie kalt das Wasser ist, geht er etwas auf Abstand. Kurz folgt Milli ihm lauernd, so, als würde er damit rechnen, dass das eine Finte ist, doch dann hält er inne und Philipp sieht ihm an, dass er erkannt hat, dass das ein stummer Rückzug war. (Aufgegeben hat er noch lange nicht. Es ist zu ihrer beider Wohl – er war nur der Vernünftigere, der, der erkannt hat, dass es noch nicht einmal Millis Mörderströmung bedarf, damit sie aufs offene Meer hinausgespült werden, wenn sie keine Kraft mehr haben, um sich an Ort und Stelle zu halten.)</p><p>„Erst einmal genug gebadet?“</p><p>Passenderweise ist es Milli, der diese Frage stellt. Philipp hat es durch Taten angedeutet und dass Milli nun nachfragt, zeigt, dass es wirklich ihnen beiden reicht.<br/>Er nickt also und dreht sich dann um, um zurück zum Strand zu stapfen – Milli folgt ihm auf dem Fuß.<br/>Dort, am Strand, wartet Lucky schon auf sie. Er läuft immer wieder auf und ab und Philipp hat das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht entscheiden kann, auf wen er sich zuerst stürzen soll, wenn seine zwei idiotischen Herrchen endlich das Wasser verlassen.<br/>Seine Entscheidung fällt auf Milli und Philipp ist nicht nur schadenfroh darüber, sondern auch wirklich froh – Milli muss sich nämlich erst mal um den tollenden Hund kümmern, während er direkt zu ihrem Platz huschen und sich in sein Handtuch einwickeln kann. So geil diese Abkühlung an einem so heißen Tag auch war – vielleicht haben sie es doch ein kleines bisschen übertrieben.</p><p>Allzu lange hält Milli sich nicht mit seinem Hund auf. Ehe Philipp sich versieht, ist er neben ihm angekommen – und ganz dankbar darüber, dass er ihm direkt sein Handtuch hinhält. Auch er mummelt sich darin ein, bevor er sich auf der Decke niederlässt.<br/>Ein Weilchen lang genießen sie die Wärme, dann übernimmt die Hitze wieder das Regiment. Spätestens dann, als Milli einen Beutel mit Minibrezen aus seiner Tasche holt und sie sich darüber hermachen, wird es ihnen so warm, dass sie die Handtücher wieder ablegen können.</p><p>„Pommes wären jetzt geiler.“</p><p>Zum Glück sieht Milli das nicht als Beleidigung oder Kritik – Philipp findet seine Idee und seinen Einsatz echt nett. Aber warme Pommes direkt nach dem Baden... Das hat einfach seinen Reiz.</p><p>„Schon. Konnte ich aber leider nicht mitnehmen. Meine mobile Fritteuse habe ich leider zuhause gelassen und kalt schmecken sie scheiße.“<br/>„Stimmt auch wieder. Wir sollten hier 'ne Pommesbude aufmachen.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten rollt Philipp sich auf den Bauch. Sein Handtuch knüllt er so zusammen, dass er es sich als eine Art Kopfkissen unter den Kopf schieben kann. Zeit für eine kleine Auszeit, Zeit, sich ein bisschen zu sonnen.<br/>Milli neben ihm tut es ihm gleich. Das hat den großen Vorteil, dass er auch die Brezentüte mitbringt und sie so vor ihnen platziert, dass sie auch im Liegen noch weiter essen können.</p><p>Leider passt das, was Milli hinterher schiebt, nicht mehr ganz so zu der friedlichen Stimmung.</p><p>„Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich bei deiner Freundin und dir los? Also, abgesehen davon, dass scheinbar nichts los ist?“</p><p>Und da ist sie wieder. Anni. Zumindest in seinem Kopf, aber das ist schon schlimm genug.</p><p>Philipp denkt zurück an sein Handy, das noch im Haus liegt, auf dem Couchtisch, dort, wo er es abgelegt hat, als er beschlossen hat, sich nicht weiter mit dem Chat mit Anni aufzuhalten und sich stattdessen zu Milli zu gesellen.<br/>Es war scheiße von ihm. Einfach so abzuhauen, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden... Aber verdammt, er weiß so, so sicher, dass er niemals mit einem kurzen Satz, mit einer kurzen Verabschiedung davon gekommen wäre. Sie hätte einen Aufstand gemacht, sie hätte ihn angebettelt, noch weiter mit ihr zu schreiben, sie hätte ihm Vorwürfe gemacht... Wahrscheinlich wäre er dann den Weg des geringsten Widerstands gegangen und hätte nachgegeben. Hätte Milli ziehen lassen und hätte ihr weiter geschrieben.<br/>Auch wenn es ihn zermürbt hätte – auch wenn ihn der bisherige Chat schon zermürbt hat. (Und das, obwohl er bewusst darauf verzichtet hat, mit ihr zu telefonieren – obwohl er sich bewusst für die distanziertere Form der Kommunikation entschieden hat.) Er hätte nicht darauf gehört, was er im Moment braucht und das wäre fatal gewesen. Denn wie er gesehen hat, war der Chat das absolute Gegenteil davon – und der Ausflug an den Strand tat ihm so gut. (Tut er immer noch.) Einfach mit Milli herumzublödeln... Er hat sich so frei gefühlt, seit sie hier unten sind. Frei von Verpflichtungen, frei von Zwängen, frei davon, das Richtige zu tun.</p><p>Es tut schon ein bisschen weh. Zu sehen, dass ausgerechnet seine Partnerin, die Frau an seiner Seite, nicht erkennt, was er braucht und dass sie das genaue Gegenteil davon tut... Sie lässt ihm hängen, sie belastet ihn noch mehr.<br/>Ja, er denkt sich schon immer noch, dass es scheiße von ihm ist, dass er so genervt von ihr ist und dass er eigentlich der Böse ist. Aber es läuft etwas gehörig schief in ihrer Beziehung, wenn er sich von seiner Freundin eingeengt fühlt, wenn sie mit fast allem, was sie tut, seine Situation immer noch schlimmer macht.<br/>Wenn er wegen ihr nicht mehr frei atmen kann.</p><p>Philipp räuspert sich, er hofft, so den Kloß in seinem Hals und den Druck auf seiner Brust loszuwerden.</p><p>„Mit ihr ist es so...“</p><p>Anstrengend? Erdrückend? Unerträglich?</p><p>„... schwierig.“</p><p>Es klingt so lahm, so schwach – schlicht und ergreifend nicht zutreffend. Und das gilt offensichtlich auch für Außenstehende, für jemanden, der nicht weiß, was ihm gerade alles durch den Kopf ging, was ihm gerade das Leben schwer macht.<br/>(Was ihn – unter anderem – dazu brachte, alleine an die Nordsee zu flüchten.)</p><p>„Wie war das denn? Kamen die Unstimmigkeiten jetzt auf einen Schlag oder -“<br/>„Alter, wir sind ein ganz normales Paar. Wir haben nur jetzt 'ne Krise.“</p><p>Wow. Wo kam das jetzt her? Verdammt, er ist echt dankbar, dass er hier auf Milli gestoßen ist – es tut gut, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Er lässt ihm seinen Freiraum, gibt ihm aber auch die Möglichkeit, über Dinge zu sprechen, die ihn bewegen. Irgendwie versteht er sich echt gut mit seinem unfreiwilligen Mitbewohner. (Wesentlich besser als mit seiner Freundin, zumindest aktuell. Ohne Milli würde er sich wahrscheinlich mittlerweile verdammt einsam fühlen.)<br/>Deshalb hat Milli es nicht verdient, so angeschnauzt zu werden.</p><p>Mann, aber...<br/>Es ist die Angst vor dem „War es bei euch immer so?“. Und... Seine Nerven liegen blank wegen dieser beschissenen Krise.<br/>(Die sie dank Las Vegas haben. Dank Las Vegas und weil er verdammt noch mal einfach nicht weiß, was mit ihm nicht stimmt.) </p><p>Philipp atmet tief durch, er verbirgt kurz sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Dann hat er sich soweit gefangen, dass er wieder etwas sagen kann.<br/>Milli kann er dabei jedoch nicht ansehen.</p><p>„Sorry.“<br/>„Kein Ding. Ich halte das aus.“</p><p>Ja, tut er. Er klingt so gelassen – wenn nicht sogar schon ein bisschen besorgt? Auf jeden Fall klingt er nicht beleidigt und das ist Gold wert.<br/>(Und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ihr Zusammenleben so gut funktioniert. Weil Milli damit klarkommt, dass er manchmal auf Krawall gebürstet ist – und weil er genauso damit klarkommt, dass auch Milli manchmal seine schwierigen Momente hat. Sie sind beide nicht immer ganz einfach, aber das auf eine ähnliche Weise und das passt ganz gut.)</p><p>„Also, ich habe mir nicht die ganze Zeit über etwas angetan, was überhaupt nicht mein Ding ist. Ich habe mich in sie verliebt, ich habe sie echt ins Herz geschlossen. Es war so... Junge trifft Mädchen und es kommt zusammen, was zusammen gehört.“</p><p>Es ist so schwer, das zu sagen. Aber es ist so – es war so.<br/>Irgendwie fühlt es sich an, als würde er nicht von Anni und sich selbst sprechen.</p><p>„Sie war die Frau, die ich wollte – und eigentlich ist sie auch die Frau, die ich will. Ich will keine andere, so viel steht fest.“</p><p>Weil er gerade niemanden will. Weil er seine Ruhe will.<br/>Kurz denkt Philipp zurück an seine kleinen Ausflüge vor diesem Urlaub – bevor er sich entschied, ohne Anni aufzubrechen. All die Frauen, die er erobern wollte, all die Frauen, die sich von ihm erobern lassen wollten – all die Frauen, die er dann doch abgewiesen hat.<br/>(Ja, ihm ist unangenehm, was in Vegas passiert ist. Doch das, das ist... Eine andere Art von unangenehm. Eine direktere, eine ohne Verwirrung. Weil ihm in jeder einzelnen Sekunde bewusst war, dass es scheiße ist, was er da tut und er es trotzdem durchgezogen hat. Weil es ihm überhaupt nichts gab. Vegas gab ihm wenigstens...)<br/>(Kopfzerbrechen. Tonnen an Kopfzerbrechen und eine Beziehungskrise.)</p><p>„Ich habe sie echt geliebt. Aber seit dem Sommer... Ist es einfach so schwierig. So unrund, so...“</p><p>Erst als der Sand aus den Zwischenräumen zwischen seinen Fingern drückt, wird ihm bewusst, dass er die Hand im Sand vergraben hat. Kurz lässt er locker, doch dann wird ihm bewusst, dass es tatsächlich etwas Beruhigendes an sich hat, die Körner zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch rieseln zu lassen.<br/>Milli sieht ihn skeptisch an. Und das liegt nicht unbedingt an seiner Art der Stressbewältigung – sein Blick ist nämlich auf Philipps Gesicht gerichtet und nicht auf seine Hände.</p><p>Mann, er versteht ihn. Sein Bericht ist so schwach, so unbefriedigend, so... Er erklärt nichts. Lauter Andeutungen und Frust, Frust, Frust – auch jetzt, für ihn als Erzähler und für Milli als Zuhörer.<br/>Die Aussicht darauf, endlich über das reden zu können, was seinen Kopf zum Platzen bringt, womit er sich so alleine gelassen fühlt, statt es irgendwie alleine bewältigen zu müssen, ist so verlockend wie nie zuvor. (Wesentlich verlockender als bei Anni. Dort hat er es bevorzugt, diese Dinge wegzusperren. Es war die einfachste Lösung für sie beide.) Und deshalb ist es so unglaublich frustrierend, nur um das Thema herumzueiern, nur Andeutungen zu machen statt endlich einmal Tacheles zu reden.</p><p>Und trotzdem: Millis skeptischer Blick hat nichts zu bedeuten. Mittlerweile weiß Philipp, dass er auch bei einer absolut halbgaren Erzählung mit unbefriedigendem offenen Ende und unverständlichen Zusammenhängen (und ja, allzu weit ist er davon nicht entfernt) nicht weiter nachhaken würde. Würde Philipp sonst nichts weiter sagen, würde er das so hinnehmen, würde akzeptieren, dass das alles ist, was er erfährt. Das tut er ja sonst auch.</p><p>Erst einmal deutet Milli sein Schweigen, seine Sprachlosigkeit jedoch falsch. Er kommt noch einmal zurück auf etwas, was für Philipp eigentlich schon längst erledigt war.</p><p>„Ey, ich wollte dir nicht unterstellen, dass deine Beziehung von Anfang an falsch war, okay? Hätte ja auch sein können, dass sich das schon seit ein paar Monaten oder so zieht und es erst jetzt, wo du frei hast, eskaliert ist.“</p><p>Nun, eskaliert ist es. Aber davor... Nein, es hat sich nicht angedeutet. Alles war gut – endlich einmal. Mann, er dachte, er hat es endlich geschafft, hat mit der Vergangenheit, mit all den falschen Gefühlen abgeschlossen. Und dann...</p><p>„Passt schon. Es war tatsächlich... alles in Ordnung.“<br/>„Bis zum Sommer.“<br/>„Ja.“</p><p>Eigentlich wäre er in Plauderstimmung. Außerdem ist Las Vegas gerade wieder so präsent – die Wasserschlacht konnte das nur kurzzeitig verdrängen. (Und teilweise nicht einmal das. Weil es schon ganz gut tat, mal wieder jemandem nah sein zu können – und sei es nur im Laufe einer Rauferei.)<br/>(Einem Mann nah sein zu können.)<br/>Dann noch der verdammt frustrierende Chat mit Anni, in dem er sich so sehr verstellen musste – der ihm wieder einmal das Gefühl gab, sich selbst zu verlieren.</p><p>Er will endlich darüber sprechen. Er will nicht mehr alleine mit all seinen Problemchen sein.<br/>Und als würde Milli diese Entschlossenheit spüren, legt er zielsicher den Finger in die Wunde.</p><p>„Ist irgendetwas passiert?“</p><p>Letzte Chance. Egal, wofür er sich entscheidet, egal ob 'ja', 'nein', 'mh', 'weiß nicht' – Milli würde es hinnehmen und das Thema wäre erledigt.<br/>Aber für ihn ist es nicht erledigt. Er will nicht mehr kneifen. Nicht bei Milli, nicht bei diesem Thema.<br/>Es muss raus.</p><p>„Ja. Las Vegas ist passiert.“</p><p>So. Es ist raus. Oder zumindest der Anfang, der erste Schritt gemacht.<br/>Und verdammt, es fühlt sich gut an. Als wäre ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Denn zurück kann er jetzt nicht mehr – und zurück will er auch nicht mehr.<br/>Was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhält, seine Erzählung noch herauszuzögern, um sich ein paar Brezen in den Mund zu schieben.<br/>Milli ist derweil beschäftigt, seine Offenbarung einzustufen.</p><p>„Oh.“<br/>„Mh.“<br/>„Na ja, eure Beziehung wäre nicht die erste, die wegen Las Vegas kaputt geht.“</p><p>Philipp muss grinsen. Er weiß nicht, ob es Millis flapsiger Spruch, die Erleichterung darüber, dass Milli genauso locker ist wie immer oder die Erleichterung darüber, dass er endlich darüber sprechen kann, ist, aber das ist ihm gerade auch echt egal, denn wichtig ist nur, dass es sich echt gut anfühlt.<br/>Dann ist sein Mund endlich leer und er muss Milli nicht weiter im Ungewissen lassen.</p><p>„Also. Ich habe mit ein paar Jungs Las Vegas unsicher gemacht. Vereinsausflug oder so – wir sind direkt nach der Saison, nach dem letzten Pflichtspiel, in die USA geflogen.“<br/>„Freundschaftsspiele? Trainingslager? Pseudo-Trainingslager?“</p><p>Pseudo-Trainingslager... Ja, da hat er auch schon das eine oder andere mitgemacht. Als es hieß, dass man nach dem knappen Klassenerhalt... Gut, keiner von ihnen hat das schöngeredet, er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob man diesen Ausflug überhaupt als Trainingslager bezeichnet hat oder ob sie nicht einfach alle das Kind beim (offensichtlichen) Namen genannt haben. Aber nein, diesmal war es ein bisschen anders – Las Vegas fällt nicht in diese Kategorie.</p><p>„Nein, einfach nur Urlaub.“<br/>„Alter, ihr Wichser. Wir hatten da noch Testspiele.“</p><p>Daran kann er sich sogar noch vage erinnern. Der BVB war nicht der einzige Bundesligist, für den nach der Saison noch kein Ende war – dessen Spieler anschließend noch arbeiten mussten. Darüber haben sie sich in Las Vegas am Frühstückstisch unterhalten, bevor sie überlegt haben, wie sie einen weiteren Tag ohne Verantwortung und voller Möglichkeiten verbringen werden.<br/>Diese Schadenfreude kann er auch heute wieder kaum unterdrücken. Einer von ihnen beiden hat alles richtig gemacht und das ist ganz klar der mit dem kürzeren Nachnamen.</p><p>„Neee, das war privat organisiert. Ein paar Spieler, ein paar Mitarbeiter vom Verein, lauter Leute, die sich gut verstehen.“</p><p>Obwohl er sich extra Mühe gegeben hat, diese Schadenfreude zu verstecken, gibt Milli ihm sofort Contra.</p><p>„Ah ja. Und dann haben sie auch dich mitgenommen? Mitleid oder was?“<br/>„Alter, Fresse. Du bist ja nur neidisch. Wer hat gleich noch mal vor ein paar Tagen herum geheult, dass beim BVB privat gar nichts los ist?“</p><p>Ein Joker, den er eigentlich nicht gezogen hätte. Dass er eine gute Zeit mit Mitspielern hatte, während Milli noch ackern musste, ist die eine Sache – dass dieser Urlaub ein Beispiel für das war, was Milli bei der Borussia vermisst, eine andere. Aber sie kämpfen gerne mit unfairen Mitteln und wenn Milli ihn so angeht...<br/>Selbst schuld.</p><p>Allerdings lässt Milli sich das nicht gefallen. Und das, was er tut, ist wirklich unfair – dagegen war Philipps Spruch echt noch harmlos. Als Philipp nämlich gerade in die Tüte mit den Brezen greift, schnappt er sich eine Handvoll Sand und -</p><p>„Verdammt, du Arsch!“</p><p>- versucht, ihm diesen Sand in die Badehose zu schieben. Teils ist er erfolgreich, größtenteils nicht, aber scheiße, das bisschen Sand, das er in seiner Hose untergebracht hat, ist mehr als genug.<br/>Philipp steht auf, er schüttelt sich und versucht irgendwie, das verfluchte Dreckszeug wieder loszuwerden. Keine Chance – die Körner verkriechen sich in jeder Ritze und weil er und vor allem seine Hose noch ein bisschen nass ist, kleben sie fest.<br/>Lenkt ihn immerhin davon ab, dass Milli gerade seine Hand an seinem Arsch hatte. Verdammt, was fällt diesem Idioten ein?</p><p>Nach einer Weile gibt er auf und legt sich wieder hin. Immerhin beweist Milli so etwas wie Reue – er entschuldigt sich zwar nicht für seine Schandtat, aber noch bevor Philipp es sich bequem gemacht hat, baumelt eine Breze vor seiner Nase und das Lächeln, das Milli dazu serviert, geht durchaus als entschuldigend durch.<br/>Gut, dann will er mal nicht so sein. Wahrscheinlich hätte er an Millis Stelle etwas ähnliches getan – oder eben nicht, weil er gar nicht darauf gekommen wäre. In diesem Fall muss er Millis Einfallsreichtum Respekt zollen.<br/>(Allerdings im Stillen. Die Aktion an sich war Triumph genug für Milli.)</p><p>Nicht vergeben, dafür vergessen also. Dann will er mal nicht so sein und Milli endlich seine Geschichte erzählen. Wenn auch eher für sich selbst als für Milli.</p><p>„Also. Wir wollten die Saison feiern. War jetzt keine ideale Saison – wir hätten mehr draus machen können. Um genau zu sein, haben wir es dann sogar noch so spannend gemacht, dass erst kurz vor Saisonende klar war, dass wir den Klassenerhalt schaffen... Die Spannung wäre echt nicht nötig gewesen, was unsere Leistung angeht. Aber na ja, wir haben unser Ziel erreicht und die Erleichterung war dann doch recht groß. Das wollten wir feiern und eine gute Zeit haben und... Ein bisschen war es auch ein Abschied, weil ein paar dabei waren, die wechseln wollten oder bei denen der Vertrag ausgelaufen ist. Das war halt eine Truppe – zumindest Teil einer Truppe -, die so schon immer eine gute Zeit miteinander hatte und jetzt wollten wir mal richtig Zeit füreinander haben. Oder so. Vor allem Auswärtsfahrten oder Trainingslager oder so waren mit den Leuten echt lustig, aber – zumindest die Auswärtsfahrten – immer so schnell vorbei und hauptsächlich ging's da ja um Fußball – um trainieren oder um das Spiel, je nachdem. Deshalb haben wir uns eine Woche genommen nur für Spaß.“</p><p>Milli scheint sich mit seinem Neid abgefunden haben – oder hat ihn beiseite geschoben. Er sieht Philipp aufmerksam an – ja, jetzt kann er ihn noch ansehen, jetzt macht es die Unterhaltung wesentlich angenehmer, wenn sie sich ansehen -, um seine Lippen spielt ein Lächeln.<br/>Beim Lächeln wird es nicht bleiben, das weiß Philipp jetzt schon. So wie er auch den Blickkontakt nicht durchgehend aufrecht erhalten können wird.</p><p>„Wir haben also überlegt, was wir machen könnten und haben das dann umgesetzt. Haben den Urlaub mit Familie, Frau, Freundin nach hinten verschoben, den Flug nach Las Vegas gebucht und dort ein paar Zimmer in einem Hotel... Und dann sind wir in die USA geflogen. Und es war... Wie es sich für Las Vegas gehört. Gab viel Alkohol und viel Spaß... Und einen tanzenden Torwart.“</p><p>Ja, der tanzende Torwart. Soweit wäre ja noch alles im grünen Bereich gewesen, alles passend zu einem Urlaub mit ein paar Freunden – grenzwertig, aber geil. Gut, Fabi war dann auch grenzwertig, aber geil – nur eben auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise.<br/>Rein gar nicht mehr freundschaftlich.</p><p>„Oh. Welcher?“<br/>„Fabi Giefer. Kennste?“</p><p>Kurz runzelt Milli die Stirn, geht scheinbar gerade sämtliche deutschen Torhüter durch, die er kennt. Dann verschwinden die Falten wieder.</p><p>„Bin mir recht sicher, ja. Groß, braune Haare, gutaussehend?“</p><p>'Groß' ist nun nicht gerade ein Alleinstellungsmerkmal bei einem Torwart, die Frisurbeschreibung ist nicht wirklich detailliert... Aber der letzte Part trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf. Sieht ganz danach aus, als würden sie vom gleichen Torwart reden.</p><p>„Ja. Und... Na ja. Er hat eben ein schönes Gesicht, einen guten Körper... Und er kann sich verdammt gut bewegen. Das hat man schon davor ein paar Mal gesehen – eigentlich bei jedem Training, jedes Mal, wenn er sich aufwärmt. Er ist so heftig flexibel... Und in der Kabine tanzt er auch gerne mal. Aber wenn du Alkohol intus hast und das Licht schummrig ist und er sich richtig ins Zeug legt und ihr in Las Vegas seid...“</p><p>Das mit Las Vegas, das kann er nicht beschreiben. Das ist mehr als nur eine Ortsbeschreibung – damit meint er dieses Gefühl, das er dort die ganze Zeit hatte. Das Gefühl, so weit weg von allem zu sein, von allem, was ihn einschränkte, von allem, was ihm Sorgen bereitete, von allem, was ihm irgendwelche Grenzen setzte.<br/>Freiheit, ganz klischeemäßig fand er in den USA Freiheit.</p><p>„Das war halt... beeindruckend. Echt heftig. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich es wirklich so gut finden sollte wie ich es eigentlich schon getan habe. Weil... Trotz allem ist er ein Mann. War ja auch nicht gerade zu übersehen in dieser Nacht. Und trotzdem war er so...“</p><p>Verführerisch. Reizvoll. Oder schlicht und ergreifend – schön. Schon in dieser Nacht hat Philipp dafür keine Worte dafür gefunden. Weil einfach alles so falsch klingt und gleichzeitig nicht das abdeckt, was Fabi an diesem Abend war.</p><p>„Aber dann habe ich mitbekommen, wie sich Jango und Gojko über ihn unterhalten haben – wie sie gesagt haben, dass das schon ein schöner Anblick ist. Ästhetik und so was. Und... Die beiden sind hetero. Auch hetero. Und wenn die das so sehen, dann ist es auch kein Problem, wenn ich ihrer Meinung bin, dachte ich. Waren ja alle begeistert von Fabi. Also habe ich aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken und habe die Show genossen. Alles andere wäre auch fast schon Verschwendung gewesen.“</p><p>Milli sagt nichts. Er hat seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen gebettet und sieht ihn aufmerksam an.<br/>Irgendwie ist Philipp ihm echt dankbar für diese Position. Wäre er gesessen, hätte das den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er um Details betteln. So... Lässt er seine Geschichte über sich ergehen? Nein, das nicht – er hört ihm zu. Einfach nur das, mehr nicht. Er nimmt das auf, was Philipp ihm gibt.<br/>Gut, dann... Weiter. Zu Fabis Tanz geht er nicht weiter ins Detail, das kann er nicht, dafür fehlen ihm die Worte. Nie und nimmer könnte er das so beschreiben, dass Milli es sich angemessen vorstellen könnte und eine grobe Grundidee hat er ihm schon gegeben, das muss reichen.</p><p>„Danach... Also, wir waren halt in ein paar Clubs, aber dieser Tanz war auf 'nem Zimmer. Wir haben uns nach einer Runde über dem Strip zusammen in einem Zimmer verschanzt und noch eine Privatparty gemacht und irgendwer fing damit an, dass Fabi mal tanzen soll und das hat er getan. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was wir bei der Privatparty gemacht haben. Das war halt – nach der großen Tour – mehr so 'ne gemütliche Veranstaltung, einfach 'n bisschen rumhängen, Musik hören, quatschen und natürlich noch 'n bisschen was bechern. Fanden unsere Geldbeutel auch mal ganz nett und ja, ist natürlich auch angenehmer, wenn du nicht ständig wegen neuen Getränken anstehen musst.“</p><p>Mann, was sie in diesem Urlaub gesoffen haben... Ihr Alkoholpegel hielt sich recht konstant – es war gut, dass sie sich kein Mietauto genommen haben, sondern meistens zu Fuß oder höchstens mit einem Taxi unterwegs waren. Gut, dann war da noch diese Nacht, in der Gregerl der Meinung war, dass es unglaublich lustig wäre, wenn sie sich mal eine dieser Limousinen mieten würden... Aber auch da musste niemand von ihnen hinter das Steuer und das war definitiv gut so.</p><p>„Wir wollten ja miteinander Zeit verbringen. Und da waren solche Aktionen halt ganz praktisch. Weil man miteinander quatschen konnte und so. Ja, und das habe ich mit Fabi auch getan, nach seinem Auftritt. Bisschen gequatscht.“</p><p>Und mehr.<br/>So viel mehr.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bettkollegen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, seid ihr bereit für einen kleinen Ausflug nach Las Vegas...? :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es ist wieder ein bisschen heller hier drin. Also, noch nicht wirklich hell, immerhin ist es draußen dunkel – Gregerl besteht darauf, dass sie immer sämtliche Vorhänge, Rollos und was es sonst noch gäbe, um die Fenster zu verdunkeln, offen lassen, damit er die Aussicht genießen kann. Gut, man muss ihm auch lassen, dass er echt oft zum Fenster hinaussieht, dass sich diese Maßnahme also schon lohnt... Er ist da immer ein bisschen wie ein kleines Kind, das mit glänzenden Augen auf die blinkenden Lichter starrt.<br/>Heller. Nicht etwa, weil die Sonne aufgeht, davon sind sie noch ein paar Stunden entfernt. Wie viele? Philipp hat keine Ahnung – sein Zeitgefühl ist hier absolut im Arsch, er braucht es auch nicht wirklich. Ist zwar ganz nett, mal rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu kommen, aber abgesehen davon... Wenn es hell ist, können sie in den Pool gehen, wenn es dunkel ist, können sie feiern gehen. Mehr Zeitgefühl braucht er nicht – vor allem, weil ihre inneren Uhren gleich ticken und sie trotz absolut gestörtem Tagesrhythmus die meiste Zeit miteinander verbringen und zu ähnlichen Zeiten schlafen gehen.</p><p>Vorher, da hatten sie es hier komplett dunkel, da gab es nur eine Art Scheinwerfer – Caiu, der Fuchs, hat eine Stehlampe zum Scheinwerfer umfunktioniert. Er war der Techniker, der dafür zuständig war, Fabi ins rechte Licht zu rücken.<br/>Mit Erfolg. Also, nicht, dass Fabi dieses Licht brauchte, um gut auszusehen, aber... War schon gut so.</p><p>Mann, dieser verdammte Tanz.<br/>Das Licht ist anders, die Musik ist anders. Vorher, bei Fabi, war es Techno, dann war kurzzeitig Dani der DJ, Gojko hat ihn verjagt und ließ auf die Schlagermusik (Danis Musikgeschmack ist echt fragwürdig) Serbenrap folgen, jetzt hat Rani dafür gesorgt, dass es etwas ruhiger wird. Trance, Chill, irgendwie so könnte man diese Musik einordnen – wichtig ist, dass es gerade ganz gut passt, weil die große Party vorbei ist und sie alle herumhängen und quatschen. Das geht wesentlich besser, wenn einem nicht ein paar Serben unverständliche Dinge in die Ohren schreien – oder alle Dani anschreien, weil keiner Bock auf seine Musik hat.<br/>Alles anders also. Und trotzdem hängt dieser verdammte Tanz noch nach.</p><p>Philipp hat sich von den Zuschauerrängen – den zwei zusammengeschobenen Doppelbetten, auf die wie durch ein Wunder ein Großteil ihrer Crew passte – auf den Weg zum Getränkeausschank – ein Schreibtisch mit Kühlschrank darunter, den sie zu ihrer Privatbar ernannt haben – gemacht. Sein Mund ist trocken (und er zu nüchtern. Also, trotz hohem Alkoholpegel nicht betrunken genug.), er braucht etwas zu trinken. Was genau er sich dort mixt, darauf achtet er nicht, aber es schmeckt ganz gut.<br/>Und dann steht plötzlich Fabi neben ihm.</p><p>„Na? Was gibt’s bei dir Feines?“</p><p>Ausgerechnet Fabi. Der, von dem – von dessen Tanzeinlage – er etwas Abstand gewinnen wollte. Aber gut, das mit dem Abstand ist etwas schwierig, wenn man ihre komplette Gruppe in ein Hotelzimmer packt – auch wenn dieses Zimmer das größte ist.<br/>(Das Schlimmste ist jedoch, dass er es partout nicht schade finden kann. Weil sein Herz schneller schlägt und er debil grinst, weil Fabi ausgerechnet ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Weil Fabi auch mit einem der anderen Männer, die ihn vorher angesabbert haben, sprechen könnte. Mit Dani zum Beispiel, den hat er ja sogar in seine Tanzeinlage mit einbezogen und ja, bis gerade eben war Philipp fast schon ein bisschen neidisch. Jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt hat er Fabi ja für sich alleine.)</p><p>„Keine Ahnung. 'n bisschen was von der Flasche da und... keine Ahnung.“</p><p>So betrunken wie sich das anhört, ist er echt nicht. Immerhin lallt er nicht, das wäre erst recht unpassend – dass er sich die Flaschen, aus denen er sich etwas eingeschenkt hat, nicht mehr wiedererkennt, ist bei den Lichtverhältnissen hier drinnen kein Wunder. Obwohl sie schon die eine oder andere Lampe mehr angeknipst haben, ist es immer noch ein bisschen duster.<br/>Fabi stellt das zum Glück nicht in Frage. Er lacht nur.</p><p>„Schmeckt's?“<br/>„Schon.“</p><p>Falsche Antwort. Statt das einfach hinzunehmen, nimmt Fabi ihm den Becher aus der Hand und trinkt einen Schluck. Zumindest kommt Philipps Mische gut an – er hebt die Augenbrauen anerkennend und lächelt.<br/>Dann nickt er hinüber zu einem kleinen Schränkchen ein, zwei Meter weiter. Nachvollziehbar – hier können sie nicht länger stehen bleiben, Rani steht schon hinter ihnen, um sich ebenfalls etwas zu trinken zu holen. Und bevor er den DJ-Joker zieht – 'ich habe euch Musik gemacht, dafür habe ich mir etwas zu trinken verdient' – verschwinden sie lieber gleich.<br/>Philipp folgt also seiner Aufforderung. Am Schränkchen angekommen, setzt Fabi sich darauf – Philipp ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Beine baumeln lassen würde, wenn er könnte, doch dafür sind sie leider zu lang. Oder das Kästchen zu niedrig, wie auch immer.</p><p>Nur dafür. Es hat nämlich genau die richtige Höhe – und Fabi damit auch -, dass Philipp seine Beine auseinander schieben und sich dazwischen stellen kann.<br/>Revier markieren? Nicht unbedingt. Er hat noch nicht einmal nach Dani geschaut, hat nicht geschaut, ob Dani immer noch in ein Gespräch vertieft ist oder ob die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er sie beide bemerkt, dass er bemerkt, dass Philipp sich Fabi geschnappt hat.</p><p>Geschnappt. Hat er das?</p><p>Egal. Erst einmal schnappt er sich etwas anderes – nämlich seinen Becher. Zum Glück hat er so großzügig eingeschenkt, dass es kein Problem ist, dass nun auch ein zweiter Trinker hin und wieder einen Zug nimmt.</p><p>Dann lässt er seinen Blick über Fabi gleiten und... Es ist, als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Ranis Musik trägt ihren Teil dazu bei (vielleicht sollte er sich bei ihm bedanken. Später.), diese ruhige Musik, die ihm auch so schon das Gefühl gibt zu treiben (eventuell tagen auch der Alkohol und die fortgeschrittene Uhrzeit ihren Teil dazu bei, das möchte er gar nicht leugnen), aber zusammen mit der Situation... Sein Blick wandert über Fabis Beine links und rechts von ihm, über seine Hüfte, auf die er ganz locker seine freie Hand gelegt hat, über seinen Bauch, seine Brust, hoch zu seinem Gesicht – dort verhakt sich sein Blick mit Fabis, Fabi lächelt ihn an und für eine Weile lang, eine Weile, die sich dank der Musik, dank der Ruhe, der Gelassenheit, anfühlt, als würde sie sich ziemlich lange ziehen, halten sie den Blickkontakt. Mehr nicht – das ist gerade völlig ausreichend, das ist...</p><p>Mann, Fabi ist echt anziehend. Er ist... Schön, verdammt, er ist schön. Und – Philipp muss nicht mehr direkt an seinen Tanz gerade eben denken, aber das Wissen, wie sein Gegenüber diesen Körper einsetzen kann, das hängt noch nach, auch wenn Fabi gerade ganz ruhig da sitzt. Dieses Lächeln, ihr Blickkontakt...<br/>Außerdem ist da noch etwas anderes. Das Wissen – die Gerüchte – das Halbwissen, dass Fabi Männern nicht ganz abgeneigt ist. Dass er hin und wieder mit anderen Männern ins Bett geht, dass er es schon mit dem ein oder anderen Mitspieler getrieben hat. Alles nur Halbwissen, Philipp hat da mal mit einem halben Ohr etwas aufgeschnappt und es dann wieder vergessen, aber jetzt ist es wieder da und -<br/>Es eröffnet so viele Möglichkeiten. Es lässt die Situation ganz anders aussehen.</p><p>Oder tut es das wirklich? Denn verdammt, es kann gut sein, dass Fabi bemerkt hat, wie sehr ihn sein Tanz fasziniert hat. Auch wenn er ihn dabei nicht fixiert hat, auch wenn er all seine Zuschauer immer wieder angesehen hat. Dass er ihn anschließend angesprochen hat... Geschenkt. Sie sind ja schließlich hier – also, in diesem Zimmer, für ihren Trip nach Las Vegas hatten sie dann doch noch ein paar Beweggründe mehr -, um miteinander quatschen zu können. Selbst die Sache mit seinem Becher wäre noch recht unverfänglich.<br/>Wie sie hier stehen jedoch nicht. Dass Philipp ihm so nah gekommen ist, dass Fabi es zugelassen hat...</p><p>Mann, es war rein intuitiv, es war... Noch nicht einmal unterschwellig sexuell oder so. Es war nur so, dass er sich dachte, dass sie besser reden können, wenn sie sich näher sind. Fabis Beine, Fabis Knie waren eine Barriere, also hat Philipp diese Barriere beiseite geschafft. Recht viel mehr hat er sich dabei gar nicht gedacht.<br/>Aber jetzt steht er hier, so nah bei Fabi, und...<br/>Es hat seinen Reiz. Es ist alles so verdammt reizvoll – einfach den Becher abstellen, seine Hände auf Fabis Brust zu legen, sich nach vorne lehnen, ihn zu -</p><p>Ihn zu küssen. Fuck, er – er sehnt sich danach? Nein, das kann man so nicht sagen. (Doch, kann man sehr wohl.) (Nein, verdammt. Nein!) Es reizt ihn, es macht ihn neugierig, er will es ausprobieren, will wissen, wie es ist, will wissen, wie Fabi schmeckt (gut, im Moment hauptsächlich nach seinem Getränk, das ist recht einfach), will wissen, wie Fabi (küsst) sich anstellt.<br/>Philipp räuspert sich, er schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf.</p><p>„Netter Auftritt vorher. Hast dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe gegeben als sonst in der Kabine.“</p><p>Es ist nicht gerade so, dass Philipp ihn vorher zum ersten Mal tanzen gesehen hat. Sie hatten schon die ein oder andere Feier – da hielten sich Fabis Tanzeinlagen allerdings in Grenzen. Er geht erst so richtig auf, wenn er Platz hat. (Und Aufmerksamkeit? Nicht direkt. Meistens reagiert er nach seinen Tänzchen eher verlegen, lacht peinlich berührt und so etwas.) Und das ist in der Kabine öfter der Fall. Wenn dort jemand Musik nach seinem Geschmack – und wählerisch ist er da nicht – auflegt, dann kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass er kurz durch den Raum tanzt. Ebenfalls beeindruckend – anders kann man einen Spagat aus dem Stand echt nicht nennen -, aber trotzdem schwach gegen die Nummer heute.<br/>(Vielleicht, weil es heute sexy war, nicht nur eine Blödelei. Weil Fabi jeden einzelnen Moment genossen hat und dazu stand. Kein peinlich berührtes Lachen, sondern Blicke, die zumindest Philipp erschaudern ließen. Dass er sich auszieht, kommt bei seinen Kabinentänzen auch nicht vor. Gut, in der Kabine ist er meistens fast nackt, aber obwohl er heute – selbst nachdem er ein, zwei Kleidungsstücke abgelegt hat – mehr Stoff am Körper hatte, war es heißer. Weil es einfach so heiß war, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich ganz langsam auszog.)</p><p>„Für ein so erlesenes Publikum gebe ich mir natürlich mehr Mühe.“<br/>„Ach so. Ich dachte, das war nur wegen mir.“</p><p>Fabi bleibt ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Doch sein Blick... Er grinst ihn an, sie sehen sich an, halten wieder ein Weilchen lang den Blickkontakt und verdammt, es knistert zwischen ihnen, da ist etwas, da ist eine Spannung, eine wahnsinnig angenehme Spannung, die dafür sorgt, dass sich die Härchen auf Philipps Armen aufstellen.</p><p>Dann wechselt Fabi ganz unvermittelt das Thema. (Oder? Mh. Interpretationssache.) Seine Hände legen sich zwar auf Philipps Hüften, aber abgesehen davon macht er den Eindruck, als würde er in sicherere Gewässer steuern wollen.<br/>Oder denkt er überhaupt so viel darüber nach? Auch er hat schon einiges intus und es kann sein, dass er einfach nur das ausspricht, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf schießt.<br/>Ja, das klingt wesentlich plausibler. Vor allem, wenn man mit in Betracht zieht, dass er Philipp noch ein kleines bisschen näher zieht und sein Daumen fahrig über seinen Hüftknochen streicht.</p><p>„Ich find's gut, hier zu sein.“</p><p>So simpel, aber so wahr. Amerika, das Land der Freiheit... Ja, in echt sieht das vielleicht nicht ganz so aus, da gibt es auch in den USA einige Einschränkungen, aber für sie passt es. Es ist... als wäre er in einer anderen Welt, in einer anderen Realität. Er ist noch er selbst, das zeigen ihm die anderen Jungs, die auch zu seinem Leben in der anderen Welt gehören und jetzt mit ihm hier sind. Doch auch mit ihnen ist es nicht so wie sonst. Alles ist ein bisschen anders und das tut so gut, das fühlt sich so sehr nach Freiheit an. Der gleiche Philipp, nur ein ganz anderes Umfeld und das hat er echt mal gebraucht – so kann er mal durchatmen.</p><p>Nun tut Philipp es doch. Er rückt noch ein bisschen näher, dann lehnt er sich nach vorne. Lehnt sich gegen Fabi und bringt seinen Mund an sein Ohr.<br/>Alles nur, um sich besser unterhalten zu können, natürlich. Das hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er Fabi nahe sein will. Und dass Fabi sofort seine Hände nach oben gleiten lässt und über seinen Rücken streichelt, ist nur ein netter Nebeneffekt, sonst rein gar nichts.</p><p>„Ja. Es ist gut hier.“</p><p>Er riecht... frisch. Nicht nach Staub, Wüste, Hitze – auch wenn Philipp zugegebenermaßen nicht weiß, ob sie normalerweise so riechen, wenn sie den ganzen Tag in der Wüstenstadt unterwegs waren. Nein, Fabi riecht nach Duschgel und/oder Parfüm – er hat sich vor ihrer Party noch frisch gemacht, war noch unter der Dusche. Doch beim Tanzen kam er ins Schwitzen, nur ein bisschen, aber immerhin so sehr, dass er am Hals ein bisschen glitzert und Philipp kann nicht wegsehen, muss auf diese Stelle starren, gefangen von dem Anblick, von der Nähe, von der Wärme, die Fabis Körper ausstrahlt...<br/>In seinem Magen kribbelt es so sehr.</p><p>Dann rückt er noch etwas näher und...<br/>Plötzlich sind seine Lippen an Fabis Hals. Er schmeckt den leichten Salzgeschmack, spürt seine Halsschlagader und – fuck, das ist gut, das ist so ungeplant und er hat keine Ahnung, was ihn gerade überkam, aber bereuen kann er es nicht und aufhören kann er auch nicht, erst recht, als er ein ganz leises Brummen hört – nein, nicht einmal wirklich 'hört', sondern mehr 'wahrnimmt', weil er die Vibrationen spürt.<br/>Das ist – Klartext, irgendwie. Tacheles. Nun hat er einen ganz eindeutigen Weg eingeschlagen. Keine Andeutungen, kein 'vielleicht' mehr.</p><p>Fabis Hände verschwinden kurz– halt, nein, nur eine, die andere ist sofort wieder auf seinem Rücken. Dann spürt Philipp Fabis Finger an seinen eigenen, er nimmt ihm den Becher aus der Hand und – will er jetzt trinken? Will er jetzt ernsthaft etwas trinken?<br/>Nein, will er nicht. Er stellt den Becher beiseite, Philipp kann das aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, und dann kehrt seine Hand auch schon wieder zurück auf seinen Rücken.<br/>Ah, freie Hände. Das hat durchaus seine Vorteile – das nutzt Philipp gleich. Er legt seine Hände in Fabis Nacken, zieht ihn näher an sich, schmiegt sich noch mehr an ihn, sie berühren sich, Oberkörper an Oberkörper, Körpermitte an Körpermitte, und er muss einfach noch einen Kuss auf Fabis Hals drücken und noch einen und noch einen und ihre Berührungen sind jetzt nicht mehr zufällig, nicht mehr flüchtig, sie streicheln sich, fassen sich an, erfühlen sich, links und rechts von seinem Körper spürt Philipp Fabis Beine, spürt, wie er Druck ausübt, aber nicht zu sehr – er könnte jederzeit aus der Situation flüchten.<br/>Muss er aber nicht. Will er aber nicht. </p><p>Er klingt etwas atemlos, als er wieder das Wort ergreift. Gehetzt. Und er fragt sich, ob Fabi das ebenfalls heraushört, weil er sich auf ein Flüstern beschränkt.</p><p>„Ich glaub', ich find's auch ganz gut, mit dir hier zu sein.“</p><p>Fabi lacht. Nur ganz leise, es ist mehr ein Glucksen, doch die Botschaft kommt an. Und wieder spürt er es, merkt, wie Fabis Oberkörper leicht bebt.<br/>Verdammt, er muss ihn jetzt ansehen. So nett es auch ist, seinen Hals zu küssen – auch jetzt noch, auch ohne verführerische Glitzerstelle.<br/>Er zieht seinen Kopf etwas zurück, so, dass sie sich ansehen können. Zwischen ihren Gesichtern ist nur ganz wenig Abstand, ein paar Millimeter vielleicht, aber das reicht völlig – und verdammt, eigentlich würde er ihn jetzt gerne küssen. Auf den Mund diesmal. Auch wenn das doch noch etwas mehr ist als die Halsküsse.</p><p>Dazu kommt er nicht. Fabi lässt seine Aussage nicht einfach so stehen.</p><p>„Du glaubst? Muss ich dich noch überzeugen oder wie?“</p><p>Sie grinsen sich an und Philipp kann einfach nicht widerstehen – er lässt eine Hand aus Fabis Nacken nach vorne gleiten, legt sie auf eine seiner Wangen und streicht mit dem Daumen darüber. Leichter Bart, ganz leichte Stoppeln – allzu genau nehmen sie es hier nicht mit dem Rasieren und Philipp beschwert sich nicht darüber, echt nicht, das fühlt sich nämlich erstaunlich angenehm an.<br/>Zurück zu Fabis Frage. Die klingt doch recht... verlockend.</p><p>Scheiße, warum sollte er nein sagen? Warum sollte er die Möglichkeit nicht wahrnehmen? Sie sind in Las Vegas, verdammt. Sie sind frei, sie sind betrunken – und sie sind scharf aufeinander. Was braucht es da mehr?</p><p>„Gehen wir zu dir?“</p><p>Ganz so direkt hat Fabi das offenbar nicht erwartet. Er sieht ihn überrascht an, doch dann... Es ist offensichtlich auch in seinem Sinne. Das Grinsen kehrt auf sein Gesicht zurück, seine Hand gleitet hinunter zu Philipps Arsch und kurz drückt er zu.<br/>Scheiße, das war echt heiß.</p><p>„Okay.“</p><p>Mehr bedarf es nicht. Philipp macht einen Schritt zurück, Fabi rutscht von seinem Schränkchen herunter, dann schnappt er sich den Becher, der noch dort steht und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Ey, das war -<br/>Noch bevor Philipp Einspruch erheben kann, blickt er hinein, seine Miene hellt sich auf und er hält ihm den Becher hin. Ein letzter Schluck, immerhin. Philipp leert den Becher, stellt ihn auf dem Schränkchen ab, anschließend – Halt, hat jemand gesehen, was sie getan haben?<br/>Es ist nicht einmal so, dass es ihn stören würde, wenn ihn die Jungs mit einem anderen Mann gesehen hätten. Vielmehr würde es ihn stören, wenn... Es waren so intime Momente, Momente für sie ganz alleine. Das geht die anderen nichts an.</p><p>Nein, ein kurzer Blick durchs Zimmer verrät ihm, dass alle anderweitig beschäftigt sind. Sie sitzen nicht mit Popcorn und Bier da und beobachten sie, sie überprüfen auch nicht ihre Wettscheine und vergleichen, wer die Zeit, die sie brauchen, um miteinander zu verschwinden, am besten eingeschätzt hat – nichts von alledem.<br/>Es ist immer noch ihr Ding.</p><p>Und gleich noch viel mehr. Denn Fabi macht sich nicht so viele Gedanken wie er – er läuft schon voraus. Gut, dann... Hinterher.<br/>Um das Zimmer zu durchqueren, brauchen sie nicht lange. Auch der Weg über den Gang zu Fabis Zimmer ist recht kurz. Dort hat Fabi sofort seine Keycard parat, trifft noch ganz zielsicher den Kartenleser unter der Türklinke...<br/>Trotzdem dauert es fast zu lange. Weil – je mehr Zeit nach dem Kuss vergeht, desto merkwürdiger wird die Stimmung zwischen ihnen und das merkt Philipp auch ganz deutlich.</p><p>So deutlich, dass ihm klar ist, dass er etwas dagegen muss, als sie endlich im Zimmer sind.</p><p>Fabi spürt das scheinbar nicht – oder er zieht zumindest nicht die Konsequenzen daraus. Er steht ratlos in der Mitte des Hotelzimmers, zuckt kurz mit den Schultern, dann lächelt er Philipp gequält an und verdammt, wenn er ihm nicht zuvorkommt, fängt er noch an, ihm die einzelnen Möbelstücke im Raum vorzustellen, um mit einer Art Zimmerführung zumindest ein bisschen Normalität in die Geschichte zu bringen.<br/>So weit lässt Philipp es nicht kommen. Denn...<br/>Es gibt nur zwei Richtungen. Und gegen eine hat er – haben sie – sich schon entschieden, als sie aufgebrochen sind. Damit geht es nur noch vorwärts. Und vorwärts bedeutet...</p><p>Scheiß' drauf. Sie tun das jetzt.</p><p>Philipp holt tief Luft, dann macht er einen Schritt nach vorne. Noch einen – noch einen – damit steht er vor Fabi. Der sieht ihn an, abwartend, neugierig, macht keinerlei Anstalten, selbst die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen.<br/>Alles muss man hier selbst machen, ey.<br/>(Ist nicht gerade so, dass er ein Problem damit hat. Im Gegenteil. Diese Erkenntnis gibt ihm den nötigen letzten Schub.)</p><p>Fabis Brust unter seinen Händen fühlt sich gut an. Und verdammt, vielleicht hat er eine rosarote Brille auf, vielleicht genießt er jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit mit Fabi – aber er darf das, er darf das endlich mal. Er hat keinen Bock darauf, irgendwelche Gefühle zu unterdrücken und hey, solange er Fabi nicht vollsülzt, ist doch noch alles im grünen Bereich.<br/>Erst recht, als sich Fabis Kopf langsam senkt und sich ebenso langsam ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet.</p><p>Die richtige Richtung. Ganz klar.</p><p>Nun übt Philipp Druck aus. Allzu viel bedarf es davon nicht – kaum erkennt Fabi, was er vorhat, kommt Bewegung in ihn und er macht Schritt für Schritt nach hinten, lässt sich von Philipp Richtung Bett schieben.<br/>(Na geht doch.)<br/>Recht viel mehr dirigieren muss Philipp ihn nicht. Sobald Fabi die Bettkante an seinen Beinen spürt, lässt er sich nieder, setzt sich auf die Matratze, lässt sich nach hinten fallen und richtet sich dann wieder ein kleines bisschen auf, so dass er Philipp ansehen kann.</p><p>Eine Aufforderung? Oder wartet er nur ab?<br/>Beides nicht nötig. Immerhin hat Philipp vorher schon von alleine erkannt, dass es Schlag auf Schlag weitergehen muss.<br/>Nicht nur, weil die Stimmung zwischen ihnen sonst kippt – die Sorge müssen sie sich vielleicht sogar gar nicht mehr machen, zumindest bei Philipp ist das Kribbeln, die Aufregung, die Vorfreude zurück. Nun hat er deshalb Grund zur Eile, weil es endlich weitergehen soll, weil er endlich wieder Fabi spüren will, weil er endlich wieder Fabi will – weil er mehr von Fabi will.<br/>(Allerdings hätte es auch seinen Reiz, einfach noch ein bisschen stehen zu bleiben und Fabi zu betrachten. Fabi zappeln zu lassen.)</p><p>Philipp kniet sich neben Fabi aufs Bett. Das ist offensichtlich das, worauf dieser gewartet hat – er lässt seinen Kopf auf die Matratze sinken. Es ist nicht mehr nötig, Philipp zu irgendetwas aufzufordern, nun kann er wieder abwarten.<br/>(Und verdammt, das macht ihn schon sehr an. Fabi so ergeben vor sich im Bett liegen zu haben... Seit sie hier im Zimmer sind, hat Fabi ihm komplett die Zügel übergeben und er genießt das.)<br/>(Sehr.)</p><p>Er beugt sich über ihn, lässt eine Hand in Fabis Nacken gleiten. Noch ein Stück nach vorne, noch mehr... Sein Blick wandert zu Fabis Lippen, immer wieder, er fixiert sie schon, doch dann taucht er doch ab, weicht aus, entscheidet sich für Fabis Hals. Ist ja auch ganz nett. Vor allem, weil Fabi leicht seinen Oberkörper durchbiegt und tief einatmet, als Philipps Lippen auf seine Haut treffen. Und Mann, er schmeckt immer noch so gut. So warm und -<br/>Eine von Fabis Händen legt sich auf seinen Rücken, übt ein bisschen Druck aus und so sehr es auch mag, derjenige zu sein, der die Führung übernommen hat, lässt er sich in diesem Fall gerne sagen, was er zu tun hat. Geht ja auch mit seinen eigenen Interessen konform.<br/>Nach unten. Er schwingt ein Bein über Fabis, dann lässt er sich auf ihn sinken. Sofort findet auch Fabis andere Hand zu seinem Rücken, er nimmt die Streicheleinheiten von vorher wieder auf und Philipp die Liebkosungen an seinem Hals.</p><p>Mann, das ist so gut. So simpel und trotzdem so gut. So -</p><p>Nicht genug. Trotzdem nicht genug. Nach ein paar Augenblicken hebt Philipp den Kopf wieder, sie sehen sich an und...<br/>Lange genug gewartet.</p><p>Einen Mann zu küssen ist so – anders, ja. Nicht etwa, weil Fabis Lippen so rau, so hart sind – es ist etwas, das er partout nicht in Worte fassen kann. Eine Mischung, ein Gesamtpaket. Fabis Geruch, Fabis Muskeln, seine starken Arme, dass er überhaupt nicht zurückhaltend ist, obwohl er weiterhin Philipp die Kontrolle überlässt...<br/>Scheiße, es fühlt sich so gut an, so verdammt gut. So gut, dass Philipp sich am liebsten in diesem Gefühl häuslich einrichten würde, dass er sich am liebsten in diesem Gefühl verkriechen würde. Einfach nur fühlen, ohne Gedanken, ohne Zweifel, ohne diesen Mangel an Überzeugung...<br/>Er fühlt sich so wohl hier. Er gehört hierher.</p><p>Es bleibt nicht nur bei dem Kuss. Für eine Weile beherrscht er Philipps Denken und Fühlen, ja, aber... Seine Finger wollen noch mehr entdecken.<br/>Und das tun sie. Philipp rutscht halb von Fabi runter – nicht ganz, er muss den Körperkontakt aufrecht erhalten, kann einfach nicht anders, aber es hat auch etwas, sich an Fabis Seite zu schmiegen. So können seine Finger – nur die der einen Hand, mit der anderen krault er weiterhin Fabis Nacken und erntet damit dann und wann ein zufriedenes Brummen – unter den Bund von Fabis T-Shirt schlüpfen. Auch hier erweist sich Las Vegas als hervorragendes Urlaubsziel – es ist so warm hier, dass sie alle recht leicht bekleidet sind. Bei den anderen ist ihm das ja (zumindest im Moment) egal, bei Fabi erweist es sich als deutlicher Vorteil. So kommt er umgehend zu den harten Fakten.<br/>Wirklich hart. Er fühlt, wie Fabi seine Bauchmuskeln anspannt – um ihn zu beeindrucken oder aus Überraschung? Ein Mittelding, denkt Philipp.</p><p>Mann, das fühlt sich so geil an. Dieser männliche Körper, dieser besonders gut gebaute männliche Körper... Er lässt seine Hand etwas weiter nach oben gleiten – dafür muss er beim Kuss ein paar Gänge herunter schalten, beidem gleichzeitig so viel Konzentration zu schenken ist nicht möglich -, lässt sie über die Muskeln gleiten...<br/>Schön. Verdammt noch mal schön.</p><p>Und immer noch nicht genug. Fürs erste schon, fürs erste ist er ein Weilchen damit beschäftigt, Fabis Oberkörper zu erkunden. Doch dann – er denkt nicht mehr groß darüber nach, was er tut, er lässt sich einfach von seiner Intuition leiten, davon, was ihn gerade am meisten reizt und die Neugierde, das Bedürfnis, jeden Zentimeter von Fabi zu erkunden, zu ertasten, zu erfühlen, treibt ihn von einem Punkt zum nächsten – zieht er seine Hand wieder zurück und rutscht auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz.<br/>Nicht einfach so, nicht so wie gerade eben noch. Denn nun nutzt er diese Position, um ein Bein zwischen Fabis zu schieben.</p><p>Scheiße, er hat eine Latte. Gut, das ist nicht direkt verwerflich, Philipp kann ja auch nicht von sich behaupten, dass ihn ihr Stelldichein kalt lässt. Es ist -<br/>Er fühlt Fabis Latte an seinem Bein. Und das raubt ihm den Atem. Es fühlt sich gut an, so gut, so gut – Fabis Schwanz zu spüren, aber auch das Wissen, dass er ihn an diesen Punkt gebracht hat.<br/>(Einen Mann zu erobern. Einen Mann zu verführen.)</p><p>Philipp belässt es nicht dabei. Er reibt sich ein bisschen an Fabis Erektion und – das ist jetzt doch wesentlich mehr Reaktion als alles zuvor. Diesmal beschränkt Fabi sich nicht auf ein Brummen oder ein leichtes Aufbäumen, diesmal stöhnt er und sein tiefes, langgezogenes Stöhnen geht Philipp durch Mark und Bein.</p><p>Er hat ihn in der Hand. Er schafft es, zielsicher Fabis Knöpfe zu drücken, er weiß, worauf Männer stehen, worauf auch Fabi stehen könnte und das arbeitet er quasi eins nach dem anderen ab. Verdammt berechnend.<br/>Ist das so? Ist das wirklich so? Natürlich war es vorhersehbar, dass Fabi es geil finden wird, wenn er Druck auf seine Erektion ausüben wird, aber das hat er nicht getan, um Fabi bewusst auszuknocken.<br/>(Es ist eine Ausrede. Es wäre eine Ausrede, die er nehmen könnte, wenn er sich nicht eingestehen will, wie sehr er das Zusammensein mit Fabi genoss – genießt. Aber verdammt, auf so etwas hat er im Moment gar keinen Bock.)</p><p>Viel eher ist es egoistisch. Weil er sich selbst etwas Gutes damit tut, Fabi zum Stöhnen zu bringen, weil er ihn spüren will.<br/>Aber Fabi will das auch. Das hat er ganz eindeutig gezeigt – und auch jetzt zeigt er, dass sich nicht etwa ausgenutzt vorkommt, sondern ihr Beisammensein ebenso sehr genießt wie Philipp.</p><p>Scheiß' auf die Gedanken. Das ist alles viel zu gut, um es zu zerdenken, um es kaputtzudenken.</p><p>Fast als würde Fabi spüren, dass er dabei ist, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen (spürt man es? Merkt man es ihm an? Ist er schon zu abgelenkt?), unterbricht er nun den Kuss. Nicht direkt – seine Lippen wandern weg von Philipps Mund, über seinen Mundwinkel ein Stück seine Wange entlang, doch dann löst er sich von ihm.</p><p>„Lass' mal nach oben gehen.“</p><p>Oben. Wenn er nicht gerade einen romantischen Fick auf der Dachterrasse andeutet, dann – ah ja, das Kopfende des Betts. Immerhin hängen ihre Beine immer noch über das Bett hinaus und das ist so auf Dauer doch ein bisschen anstrengend. Einspruch anerkannt, Einspruch umgesetzt – Philipp rutscht von Fabi hinunter und krabbelt das letzte Stück aufs Bett, Fabi folgt ihm umgehend. Oben angekommen, bleiben sie erst einmal nebeneinander liegen, einander zugewandt, Philipps Hand legt sich auf Fabis Hüfte.<br/>Durchatmen. Diesmal ohne die Gefahr, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen verfliegt – diesmal... Sie brauchen es noch nicht einmal wirklich, so sehr sind sie nicht aus der Puste, aber diesmal ist es echt nett, sich einfach nur anzusehen und das Knistern zwischen ihnen zu genießen.</p><p>Dann ergreift Fabi noch einmal das Wort.</p><p>„Das hier... Das ist was Unverbindliches, okay? Nichts Ernstes. Ich will dir nicht das Herz brechen.“</p><p>Das Herz brechen. Nein, diese Gefahr besteht nicht – es ist sympathisch, dass Fabi sich die Zeit nimmt, darauf hinzuweisen, aber da muss er sich keine Sorgen machen, echt nicht. Er ist ein guter Kumpel, Philipp findet es gut, ihn in der Mannschaft zu haben, 'das hier' zwischen ihnen ist bis jetzt verdammt heiß und raubt ihm den Verstand, aber...<br/>Mehr nicht. Das war alles. Keine tieferen Gefühle, keine Gefühle, die verletzt werden könnten.<br/>Interessanter wäre da, warum Fabi so sehr darauf besteht. Stimmt das, was man über ihn hört und gehört das zu seiner Nummer? Weil er es gewohnt ist, Sex mit Männern zu haben – unverbindlichen Sex – und sein Gegenüber oftmals nicht, weil es hin und wieder passiert, dass sich eine seiner Affären in ihn verliebt?<br/>Oder ist es bei Fabi ähnlich wie bei ihm? Ist er eigentlich hetero und macht nur für diese Nacht eine Ausnahme?</p><p>Philipp wird es nicht erfahren, zumindest jetzt nicht – ob sie später noch einmal auf diese Nacht zu sprechen kommen werden, weiß er noch nicht, aber von seiner Seite aus geht die Tendenz klar zu Nein. Jetzt ist allerdings kein Zeitpunkt darüber zu sprechen, jetzt gibt es Sinnvolleres zu tun.<br/>Und dazu gehört es als erstes, Fabis Sorgen zu zerstreuen.</p><p>„Ist okay. Ist gut so.“</p><p>Ohne all den Alkohol der letzten Stunden hätte er sich vielleicht präziser ausdrücken können. Hätte irgendwie darauf hinweisen können, dass es auch in seinem Interesse ist, wenn das wirklich nur unverbindlich ist. So hofft er darauf, dass die Botschaft auch so bei Fabi ankommt.<br/>Tut sie, dem Anschein nach. Fabi lächelt und als Philipp ein bisschen näher kommt, um ihn wieder zu küssen, wehrt er sich nicht – macht keinerlei Anstalten, das Gespräch fortzuführen. Thema geklärt, alles gut.<br/>Aber eben auch nur bei diesem Thema. Fabi lässt sich küssen – mehr als das, es ist nicht gerade so, dass er den Kuss nur über sich ergehen lässt, er macht schon mit -, doch kaum löst Philipp sich von ihm, spricht er das nächste Thema an.</p><p>„Sex ist übrigens auch nicht drin, sorry. Dafür bin ich zu sehr im Arsch – da brauch' ich nicht auch noch was im Arsch.“</p><p>Okay, auch Fabi hat einen über den Durst getrunken, auch Fabi hatte ein paar Gläschen mehr. Bis jetzt hat man ihm das kaum angemerkt, aber wie er sich jetzt über seinen Wortwitz freut... Er gluckst vor sich hin und wären sie sich nicht schon etwas näher gekommen, könnte es abtörnend sein, wie das Glucksen in ein Grunzen übergeht, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen am Riemen reißt.<br/>Gut, das wäre vielleicht für sein nüchternes Ich ein Problem gewesen. Der betrunkene Philipp konnte es jedoch ebenfalls nicht vermeiden, über Fabis Wortwahl zu schmunzeln und die Geräusche, die er nun von sich gibt, lösen in ihm eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Belustigung und Anziehung aus. Ja, Lachen im Bett hat seinen Reiz – dass auch ein solches Lachen darunter fällt, hätte er nicht gedacht und er schiebt es auf den Alkoholpegel.<br/>Wie dem auch sei: Es bringt ihn dazu, seine Hände an Fabis Wangen zu legen, ihn näher zu ziehen und zu küssen – und ihn damit endgültig zum Schweigen zu bringen.</p><p>Diesmal ist es kein besonders kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, auch kein besonders ausführlicher Kuss. Schließlich soll Fabi auch dazu noch eine Rückmeldung bekommen. Also, zu seinem Einwand, nicht zu seinem Witz oder seinem Lachanfall.</p><p>Kein Sex. Das ist...<br/>Nicht unbedingt schlecht. Weil – so heiß das mit ihnen auch ist, Sex wäre vielleicht doch eine Nummer zu groß gewesen. Philipp hat sich bisher nichts groß vorgestellt, hat sich einfach treiben lassen, doch die Grenze zu Sex, zu Analverkehr, war trotzdem schon da. (Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil sie beide schon so viel gebechert haben. Weil sie nicht mehr besonders treffsicher wären.) Das geht zu weit.<br/>Andererseits...</p><p>Es ist nicht gerade so, dass Philipp in den letzten Monaten besonders unschuldig war. Ja, früher war er mal monogam, aber das hat sich geändert, irgendwann. (Seit Anni. Seit er mit Anni zusammen ist.) Es ist... Die Jagd nach Sex, so etwas in der Art. Weil es mit Anni zwar ganz nett ist, aber 'ganz nett' oft nicht reicht. (Und weil die Gedanken so beschissen laut sind. Und niemals Ruhe geben. Weil er nicht vergessen kann.) Da war immer diese Hoffnung, dass es nur an der Menge liegt, dass er einfach nur genügend Sex braucht, um mit seinem Sexleben zufrieden zu sein.<br/>Egal. Das hat jetzt hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Fest steht, dass er Affären hatte. Und hätte ihm eine dieser Affären gesagt, dass es keinen Sex gibt... Er hätte 'Dein Ernst?' gesagt, wäre aufgestanden, hätte sich angezogen und wäre gegangen – hätte sich etwas anderes aufgerissen.</p><p>Bei Fabi hat er dieses Gefühl, dieses Bedürfnis nicht. Im Gegenteil. Bei Fabi denkt er sich 'Ich darf dich anfassen. Wir machen miteinander rum. Wo ist das Problem? Und jetzt lass' mich endlich wieder ran.'. Weil Fabi so verdammt mitreißend, so fesselnd ist, weil Fabi – dieses Techtelmechtel mit Fabi – für ihn im Moment nicht austauschbar ist, weil es ihn reizt, weil er das haben will.</p><p>Endlich wieder ranlassen also. Den Part kann er ruhig aussprechen.</p><p>„Lässt sich einrichten. Können wir jetzt weitermachen?“</p><p>Seine Botschaft kommt genauso an, wie er es sich gedacht hat – Fabi grinst, dann packt er ihn und zieht ihn auf sich.<br/>Ja, genau so. So hat er sich das gedacht.</p><p>Wieder finden ihre Münder zueinander, wieder gehen ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft. Diesmal forscher als zuvor – diesmal geht Philipp weiter als nur ein bisschen Fabis Bauch zu streicheln. Also, das tut er schon auch, das lässt er sich nicht nehmen, doch dann schiebt er Fabis T-Shirt nach oben, ein Stück weit, bis er die Geduld verliert, den Kuss unterbricht und ihm sein Oberteil auszieht. Keine Umschweife, kein Abtasten mehr – er will mehr und auch jetzt macht Fabi nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn das auch nur im Ansatz stören.<br/>Und es lohnt sich, es lohnt sich so sehr – so sehr, dass er erst einmal inne hält, um seine Hand andächtig über Fabis Körper streichen lassen. Bei seiner Brust angefangen, hinunter über seine Bauchmuskeln, noch ein Stückchen weiter – Fabi atmet scharf ein und Philipp weiß nicht so genau, ob er Fabi zappeln lassen möchte oder ob er für die nächsten Zentimeter noch nicht bereit ist, aber er belässt es dabei, lässt seine Hand stattdessen wieder nach oben wandern.<br/>Auch okay. Für beide, scheinbar – für Philipp sowieso, weil verdammt, Fabi hat eine echt weiche Haut, unter der man so schön die Muskeln spürt und es ist so gut, ihn zu streicheln. Und dass Fabi die Augen schließt und sich auf die Lippe beißt, zeigt, dass er damit nicht alleine ist.</p><p>Weiter. Weiter, immer weiter. Es ist so – gleichzeitig gespannt und entspannt mit ihnen. Zwischen ihnen ist diese Spannung, immer noch, sie nimmt immer weiter zu – und gleichzeitig ist es so, als würde Ranis Trance-Musik immer noch laufen, als würden sie schweben, so entspannt, so friedlich, ruhig und langsam. Sie nehmen sich Zeit, so viel Zeit, besonders viel Zeit für Küsse, für ganz ausführliche Küsse – und gleichzeitig entledigen sie sich ihrer Klamotten, halten sich nicht lange damit auf, machen das nicht ansatzweise so sinnlich wie Fabi vorher noch bei seinem Tanz, weil das einfach nicht nötig ist, weil sie sich spüren wollen, mehr spüren wollen, nackte Haut spüren wollen. Und das bekommen sie. So viel nackte Haut, so viel Wärme, so viele Berührungen...<br/>Als sich seine Finger um Fabis Glied schließen, als er sieht, wie Fabis Augen zufallen, als er sein langanhaltendes Stöhnen hört, hat er endgültig das Gefühl, sich in einer warmen, weichen Wolke zu befinden.</p><p>Und dann wird er ganz abrupt auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt. Denn plötzlich hört er ein Piepsen – nicht irgendein Piepsen, sondern das Piepsen, das die Kartenleser an den Türen dieses Hotels von sich geben, wenn man eine Keycard hindurch zieht – das Piepsen, das bestätigt, dass es sich um die richtige Kombination von Karte und Schloss handelt.<br/>Fuck.</p><p>Natürlich hat Fabi einen Zimmerpartner – wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Immerhin liegen sie hier auch auf einem Doppelbett. (Dani, der die Buchung gemacht hat, fand es praktischer, sie alle in Doppelzimmer zu stecken – alle bis auf eine Vierergruppe, von der Philipp ein Teil ist. Sie haben das Zimmer mit den zwei Doppelbetten bekommen, das inzwischen zum Partyzimmer erklärt wurde. So könnten sie lauter Zimmer nebeneinander nehmen und hey, sie wollten doch sowieso miteinander Zeit verbringen. An und für sich nicht so übel – in dieser Situation aber schon.) Wer genau das nun ist, weiß Philipp nicht mehr genau – sie haben die Zimmerverteilung ausgelost. Ist aber auch egal, das wird er gleich -<br/>Ja, wird er sehen. Nämlich genau jetzt, denn die Türe öffnet sich und Fabis Zimmerpartner kommt herein.</p><p>Andi.</p><p>Fabi lässt sich überraschenderweise davon gar nicht stören. Während Philipp aufgeschreckt ist, fährt er damit fort, sich von Philipps Hals zu seinem Schlüsselbein hin zu küssen.<br/>Und Andi? Der zweite Torwart reagiert ähnlich wie der erste, nämlich kaum. Er grinst sie an, dann schließt er die Türe hinter sich und wirft seinen Zimmerschlüssel auf die Kommode, auf der der Fernseher steht. So, als würden da nicht etwa zwei nackte Männer in seinem Bett liegen und sich miteinander vergnügen.</p><p>Verdammt, wirklich Gedanken darüber machen kann Philipp sich nicht. Ein bisschen deshalb, weil ihn die Überraschung über das Desinteresse der Torhüter so aus den Socken haut, hauptsächlich aber deswegen, weil Fabi gerade seine empfindliche Stelle entdeckt hat – und dank seinem Japsen auch erkannt hat, dass es eine empfindliche Stelle ist. Wieder gleitet seine Zunge über sein Schlüsselbein, Philipp wimmert leise und seine Augen fallen für einen Moment zu.<br/>Als er sie wieder öffnet, hat Andi den Ort gewechselt. Er steht nun neben einem Stuhl, auf dem schon ein paar Klamotten liegen. Und -<br/>Fuck. Noch einmal.</p><p>Er fängt an, sich auszuziehen. An und für sich kein Problem, auch er hatte einen langen Tag, da sei es ihm vergönnt, sich ausziehen, die Klamotten wechseln zu können. (Es wäre ihm eigentlich auch vergönnt, sich hinzulegen und endlich eine Runde zu pennen, aber in der Praxis ist das gerade schlecht umsetzbar.)<br/>Aber... Was will er dann tun? An fremden Zimmertüren klopfen, den nackten Mann spielen und hoffen, dass ihn jemand herein lässt und ihm eine freie Betthälfte anbietet, damit auch er schlafen kann?</p><p>Alles kein Problem – zumindest nicht das große Problem. Das besteht nämlich darin, dass Andis Striptease das vermag, was sein Erscheinen noch nicht geschafft hat – es lenkt ihn ab. Klar, er nimmt Fabis kleine Küsschen noch wahr, ihm schaudert noch und je nach Stelle muss er scharf einatmen, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit liegt gerade auf Andi.<br/>Der belässt es nämlich nicht bei dem T-Shirt. Kaum hab er sein Oberteil neben sich auf dem Stuhl abgelegt, widmet er sich seiner Hose und...<br/>Das ist halt wirklich nicht normal. Wie langsam er den Verschluss öffnet, wie deutlich seine Hand dabei über seinen Schritt streicht...</p><p>Fabi kommt nun weiter nach oben. Seine Hand legt sich auf seine Wange, diesmal geht der Kuss von ihm aus.<br/>Er übt keinen Druck aus. Er versucht nicht, Philipps Kopf von Andi wegzudrehen. Und er lässt sich auch nicht davon stören, dass Philipp nun etwas halbherziger am Kuss beteiligt ist.</p><p>Mann, es tut ihm fast schon leid. Fabi hat das nicht verdient – und verdammt, eigentlich will er das auch gar nicht, eigentlich will er ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Doch gleichzeitig bekommt er sie nicht von Andi weg und beides gleichzeitig... Das geht nicht, das geht zumindest nicht beides mit voller Kraft und wie bei einem Kind, das nur eine ganz kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne hat, zieht das Neue nun seinen Blick auf sich und das ist eben Andi.<br/>Der macht ungerührt weiter. Inzwischen hat er den Verschluss geöffnet, jetzt streift er seine Hose ab. Wieder so langsam, wieder so... So zieht er sich normalerweise nicht aus, verdammt, da ist Philipp sich echt sicher.<br/>Dass Andi ihn die ganze Zeit im Auge behält, dass Andi die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt mit ihm hält, gibt ihm noch mehr Sicherheit bei dieser Annahme.</p><p>Er macht das mit Absicht.<br/>Er macht das für ihn.</p><p>Und er hört nicht damit auf. Die Hose hat er sich von den Beinen gestrampelt – er lässt sie auf dem Boden liegen, müht sich nicht mehr damit ab, sie aufzuheben und auf den Stuhl zu legen -, nun richtet er sich wieder auf und seine Hände...<br/>Oh nein, bitte nicht. Bitte doch. Bitte – Philipp weiß nicht mehr, was er sich wünschen soll.<br/>… legen sich an den Bund seiner Unterhose, an das letzte Stück Kleidung, das er noch trägt.</p><p>Sein Flehen wird erhört, zumindest der eine Teil, der, in dem er sich gewünscht hat, dass Andi ihn nicht weiter in Versuchung führt, dass Andi ihn noch weiter reizt. Er schiebt sich nicht den schwarzen Stoff über die Hüften.<br/>Zumindest das. Allerdings hat es die Alternative ebenfalls in sich.</p><p>Eine seiner Hände gleitet nach unten, legt sich auf die Beule in seiner Hose. Dann fängt er an, sie durch den Stoff hindurch zu massieren.</p><p>Philipps Finger krallen sich in Fabis Rücken, er spürt, wie er in seinen Mund keucht.<br/>Fuck, das ist... Allmählich fällt es ihm wieder etwas leichter, Fabi wahrzunehmen, sich auf Fabi zu konzentrieren. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass er es schafft, Andi auszublenden. Nein, er ist jetzt an dem Punkt, an dem er beide Männer wahrnehmen kann – und das raubt ihm endgültig den Verstand, das macht ihn endgültig schwach.<br/>Als würde Andi um seine Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen wollen, als hätte er gespürt, dass Fabi nun wieder aufholt, geht er einen Schritt weiter.</p><p>Diesmal zieht er sich die Unterhose wirklich aus. Und als Philipps Blick auf seine sanft auf und ab wippende Erektion fällt, kann er sich überhaupt nicht mehr auf den Kuss konzentrieren.<br/>Fuck. Das ist nun wirklich eindeutig. Andi findet ihn geil.</p><p>Andi findet ihn geil. Fabi findet ihn geil. Sie sind alle im gleichen Raum, er bekommt sie beide gleichzeitig mit. Das ist so...<br/>Das überfordert ihn, überfordert zumindest seinen Kopf. Doch der spielt keine große Rolle mehr. Sein Körper hat nämlich eine eindeutigere Meinung zu dem ganzen Geschehen: 'Geil.'.</p><p>Die beiden Torhüter lassen ihm keine Zeit, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Fabi spreizt seine Beine, rutscht kurz unter Philipp hin und her, so dass sein Bein wieder zwischen Fabis gleitet. Dann drückt er sich dagegen, drückt seine Erektion gegen sein Bein, beißt ihn in den Hals und gleichzeitig umfasst Andi sein Glied, sieht ihm direkt in die Augen, als seine Hand auf und ab gleitet, auf und ab, auf und ab und Fabi reibt sich an ihm, stöhnt ganz leise, ganz kehlig und -<br/>Wow.</p><p>Auch diesmal geben sie ihm nicht die Zeit, sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen. Noch bevor er verdaut hat, was hier gerade passiert, noch bevor er das so weit sacken lassen konnte, dass er mit ins Geschehen eingreifen kann, schiebt Fabi ihn von sich. Schiebt ihn runter, drückt ihn auf die Matratze, dann rappelt er sich ein bisschen auf und sieht Andi an.</p><p>„Okay, komm' endlich her.“</p><p>Oh. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Und das ist tatsächlich eine der größeren Überraschungen der letzten paar Minuten. Weil die beiden Männer den Eindruck gemacht haben, als wäre ihnen ihre Anwesenheit egal, als hätten sie nur Augen für Philipp.<br/>Er beschwert sich nicht darüber. Klar, es hatte durchaus seinen Reiz, die Aufmerksamkeit dieser beiden Kerle zu haben, aber... Ganz ideal war es nicht. Schließlich hatte er die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl Fabi links liegen zu lassen für Andi, hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beide ihn haben wollen – an und für sich kein schlechtes Gefühl, allerdings nicht damit in Verbindung, dass sie den jeweils anderen nicht im Raum wissen wollten.<br/>So dagegen... Er steht nicht zwischen den Stühlen. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er nicht im Mittelpunkt steht – Fabi will auch Andi.<br/>Und Andi Fabi? Zumindest folgt er seiner Anweisung und seine Lippen kräuseln sich leicht.</p><p>Er folgt Fabis Anweisung. Er kommt herüber zum Bett. Auf Philipps Seite und ja, das überfordert ihn fast schon wieder – überfordert zumindest seinen Kopf, denn sein Körper stört sich an der Überraschung nicht, der jubiliert nur.<br/>Diesmal versucht Fabi nicht, ihn abzulenken, diesmal verharrt Fabi ruhig neben ihm und lässt es zu, dass er nur Andi anstarrt. Nur seine Hand legt sich auf seine Hüfte und das sanfte Streicheln seines Daumens gibt Philipp endgültig das Gefühl, dass es okay ist, dass es eine bewusste Entscheidung von Fabi ist und nicht etwa Hoffnungslosigkeit oder so etwas.<br/>Andi soll zu ihnen ins Bett kommen. Und dafür müssen sie ihm den Einstieg entsprechend gestalten.</p><p>Der Akt an sich – das ins-Bett-kommen – gestaltet sich dann doch eher unspektakulär, Andi zerbricht sich offensichtlich nicht ganz so sehr den Kopf darüber wie Philipp. (Oder etwa doch? Schließlich hat Philipp sich heute Nacht schon oft genug 'Scheiß' drauf' gedacht und wesentlich intuitiver gehandelt, als es seinem Gedankenchaos zuzutrauen gewesen wäre.) Er steigt aufs Bett, wartet nicht ab, bis sie ihm entgegen kommen, sondern krabbelt zu ihnen hinüber. Und dann...<br/>Ein riesiger Vorteil davon, mit zwei Torhütern ins Bett zu gehen, liegt auf der Hand. (Riesig, Hand, ha ha. Wie passend.) Andis Hand legt sich auf seine Wange, ganz sanft – so, als würden sie nicht gerade nackt zu dritt in einem Bett in einem Hotelzimmer in der verdammten Wüste liegen. Dann beugt er sich nach vorne und -</p><p>Diesmal ist es Philipp, der nicht abwartet. Er kommt Andi entgegen, seine Hände legen sich in Andis Nacken, er zieht ihn weiter nach unten, ihre Lippen pressen sich aufeinander, etwas zu schwungvoll vielleicht, doch es bedarf nur weniger Sekunden, bis sie sich der Situation angepasst haben, bis Philipp mit seiner Zunge in Andis Mund eindringt und ihn endgültig auf sich zieht, denn verdammt, so viel Kraft hat er nicht mehr, um sich so zu halten – so viel Kraft will er dafür nicht aufwenden, immerhin hat er noch Besseres zu tun.<br/>Erst einmal besteht dieses 'Bessere' darin, Andi zu küssen. Und dafür, dass das gewissermaßen ein Kaltstart ist, ist es echt gut. Anders als mit Fabi, vielleicht eben deswegen, weil sie sich vorher langsamer angenähert haben – die Küsse mit Fabi waren anschmiegsamer, dieser Kuss ist hart. Aber auch das ist gut, richtig gut sogar und als sich dann auch noch Fabi annähert, als er plötzlich Fabis Körper wieder an seinem spürt und Fabis Hand, die über seinen Bauch nach unten streicht, bis sie seinen Schwanz umfassen kann, ist es – absolut einwandfrei und noch weit mehr als das.<br/>Schon perfekt, irgendwie.</p><p>Lange bleibt Fabi nicht so außen vor. Sie lösen ihren Kuss, Andi dreht seinen Kopf und sieht Fabi an, der erwidert den Blick – für eine Weile sehen sie sich nur an, irgendwie interessiert, fasziniert – gefesselt.<br/>Und das ist der Moment, in dem es bei Philipp Klick macht. In dem er versteht, was das Besondere an einem Dreier ist. Nein, diesen Aha-Moment hatte er nicht etwa, als er die beiden Männer nackt gesehen hat und das ist schon ziemlich aussagekräftig, denn sie sind beide – jeder auf seine eigene Art und Weise – richtig ansehnlich, auch dann nicht, als er ihre beiden Körper an seinem gespürt hat, Haut an Haut an Haut. Es macht erst dann Klick, als er diese Verbindung zwischen den anderen Männern sieht. Als er sieht – richtig sieht, richtig vor Augen hat -, dass es hier nicht nur um Körper geht, sondern auch um Gefühle, Emotionen, Leidenschaft, und dass es bei einem Dreier nicht nur darum geht, besonders ansehnliche Körper um sich zu versammeln und sich an ihrem Anblick zu ergötzen, sondern auch darum, Leidenschaft zu spüren und diese Leidenschaft zu sehen, auch zwischen den anderen beiden.</p><p>Und als sie sich endlich aufeinander zu bewegen, als sie sich küssen... Obwohl Philipp quasi zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen ist, obwohl er sich nicht bewegen kann, tatenlos zwischen ihnen liegt und zum Zusehen verdammt ist, fühlt er sich nicht eingeengt.<br/>Es ist schön.</p><p>Nichtsdestotrotz hat er kein Problem damit, wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, Aufmerksamkeit zu geben. Das macht er ganz ohne Aufforderung – er klinkt sich einfach wieder ins Geschehen ein. Erst nur ganz langsam, indem er seine Hand über Andis Rücken gleiten lässt – bei Fabi kann er das nicht tun, dazu müsste er sich zu sehr verrenken und die beiden bei ihrem Kuss stören und das will er nicht -, hinunter zu seinem Arsch.<br/>Auch ziemlich geil. Andis Arsch unter seiner Hand zu spüren, zu spüren, wie er ihn anspannt, wie er seine Hüfte gegen Philipp presst und dadurch auch seine Erektion, wie ihn das offensichtlich an etwas erinnert und er beginnt, sich an ihm zu reiben...</p><p>Als sich die beiden voneinander lösen, verharren sie erst einmal atemlos über Philipp. Nicht nur atemlos, ein bisschen Ratlosigkeit ist auch dabei, zumindest hofft Philipp das, denn dann wäre er nicht alleine mit diesem Gefühl.<br/>Wie geht es nun weiter?</p><p>Philipp ist derjenige, der als erster eine Antwort auf diese Frage findet. Was bringt es schon, groß zu grübeln, sich großartig den Kopf zu zerbrechen? Wenn er vor einem Buffet steht, schmiedet er ja auch nicht Pläne, wie er am besten vorgeht, erstellt er auch keine Pro- und Contra-Listen, um sich zu entscheiden, was er als erstes nimmt. Das hier, das ist ein bisschen wie ein Buffet, ein Nachspeisenbuffet, denn ihm bieten sich hier zwei – und ja, er weiß selbst, dass das etwas abgedroschen ist – Schnittchen an. Warum soll er ewig überlegen, wie er sie vernascht? Wichtig ist, dass er es tut.<br/>Nun ist es wieder Fabi, der seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Philipp dreht sich weg von Andi, schiebt sich halb auf Fabi – den Dreh mit den Beinen haben sie inzwischen raus, es geschieht schon fast intuitiv, dass Philipps Bein sich zwischen Fabis schiebt und er damit Druck auf seine Erektion ausübt. Dabei belässt er es nicht – er lehnt sich weiter nach vorne, fängt Fabis Lippen zu einem Kuss ein.<br/>Andi versteht schnell. Schon kurz darauf spürt Philipp, wie er sich von hinten an ihn schmiegt, wie seine Händen über seine Hüften nach vorne gleiten, seinen Bauch streicheln, weiter nach unten gleiten... Sein Schwanz drückt gegen seinen Po und verdammt, so irritierend diese Vorstellung sonst wäre, im Moment ist das echt geil.</p><p>Weiter. Philipp rutscht etwas nach unten, bis seine Latte die von Fabi berührt. Fabi atmet scharf ein, von Andi folgt ein ähnliches Geräusch und Mann, auch das ist richtig heiß – mitzubekommen, wie das, was er tut, um Fabi anzutörnen, indirekt auch Andi scharf macht.<br/>Sie beginnen, sich aneinander zu reiben – Fabi bewegt sich etwas gegen ihn, hauptsächlich geht es aber von Philipp aus und – es war eine so gute Entscheidung, die Gedanken beiseite zu lassen. Jetzt kann er sich wirklich keine allzu komplexen Gedanken mehr machen – jetzt muss er in erster Linie genießen. Das ist so gut, so gut, so, so gut.</p><p>Und dann überrascht Andi ihn wieder. Denn plötzlich legt sich eine Hand um ihre Schwänze, drückt sie leicht gegeneinander, gleitet an ihnen auf und ab – raubt ihm den Atem. Seine eigene Hand ist es nicht, das kann Philipp auch trotz Alkohol ausschließen, um Fabi auszuschließen, braucht es etwas länger, doch dann hat er ihm die beiden Hände auf seinem Rücken zugeordnet.<br/>Bleibt nur noch Andi. Andi, der sich immer noch von hinten gegen ihn presst, dessen Atem er in seinem Nacken spürt, dessen Hand sich so beschissen gut anstellt.</p><p>Es ist... Diese Stimmung hier ist ganz eigen, es ist ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Nicht schlecht, absolut nicht. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, mitten in dieser verrückten Nacht, sie sind alle nur Kumpel, die sich für eine Nacht etwas näher kommen und diese Stimmung ist so besonders, so einzigartig – so gut, so heiß – und mitreißend.</p><p>Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, bis sie alle nebeneinander liegen wie erschlagen, erschöpft, aber verdammt zufrieden und vor allem befriedigt, kann Philipp nicht sagen. Es war wie ein Rausch, er hat sein Gefühl für Raum und Zeit vorübergehend völlig verloren.<br/>(Die Nüchternheit schleicht sich langsam an. Winzige Trippelschritte, doch sie kommt näher.)</p><p>Philipp blickt nach rechts zu Andi, nach links zu Fabi, dann räuspert er sich.</p><p>„Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt in Vegas?“</p><p>Fabi lacht, auch Andi schmunzelt. Er ist derjenige, der ihm auf diese Frage antwortet.</p><p>„Klar.“</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>„Und du konntest es nicht in Vegas lassen.“</p><p>Philipp hat sich inzwischen auf den Rücken gedreht – die Tüte mit den Brezen ist fast leer, außerdem ist sein Mund vom vielen Sprechen so trocken, dass er sowieso keine mehr essen könnte.<br/>Noch dazu hat seine aktuelle Position den Vorteil, dass er Milli nicht ansehen muss – und das ist besonders dann, wenn man von einem Dreier mit zwei anderen Männern erzählt, von Vorteil. Auch wenn Milli sogar bei diesem Thema ein echt angenehmer Gesprächspartner ist – keiner, der durch unangemessene Zwischenfragen oder noch unangemesseneres Lachen auffällt, sondern einer, der immer wieder recht gut passende Einwürfe bringt.</p><p>Jetzt auch wieder. Trotzdem schluckt Philipp, bevor er ihm antwortet.</p><p>„Nein. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil ich mir schon in Vegas den Kopf darüber zerbrochen habe. Gar nicht mal wegen den Jungs – dabei war das meine größte Sorge. Dass es komisch zwischen uns wird, dass wir uns nicht ansehen können, ohne an diese Nacht zu denken und unangenehm berührt zu sein, so etwas... Aber es war ganz okay. Wir hatten danach noch ein paar Tage in den USA und... Es war vielleicht nicht exakt so wie vor dieser Nacht, aber... Galt für alle, dass sich das Verhältnis zueinander auf dieser Reise ein bisschen verändert hat. Das war nicht tragisch.“</p><p>Ja, das war eigentlich alles okay. Sie gingen vertrauter miteinander um, jedoch nicht so, dass sie sich demnächst Eheringe anstecken müssten – sie haben sich einfach besser kennengelernt, von einer anderen Seite, und das hat man ihnen angemerkt.<br/>Nicht mehr okay ist es, seit...</p><p>„Aber... Es blieb wohl von allen Seiten aus nicht in Vegas. Vor ein paar Tagen hat Fabi mir ein Foto geschickt, von sich und Andi. Und das war komisch. Das... Das war in der Nacht mit dem...“</p><p>Mit dem Gespräch, in dem Milli ihm offenbart hat, dass er vergewaltigt wurde. Mit dem Gespräch, in dem er Milli gestanden hat, dass er früher durchaus Interesse an Männern hatte.</p><p>„... mit dem langen Gespräch. Deswegen konnte ich da nicht pennen.“</p><p>Warum genau, das kann er noch gar nicht in Worte fassen, dafür hat er es noch nicht genug sacken gelassen. Dieses Foto von Andi und Fabi... Ist doch schön für sie, wenn sie sich so gut verstehen, dass sie auch nach der Saison und nach dem Teamurlaub noch Zeit miteinander verbringen. Man hat ja auch schon in den USA gemerkt, dass sie sich seit dem Dreier näher stehen, doch näher als Philipp. Bis zum Abflug hatte er auch kein Problem damit. Das Foto jedoch...<br/>Mann, es ist ja noch nicht einmal etwas Festes zwischen ihnen – Fabis Wortwahl war da doch recht eindeutig. Und trotzdem löst es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm aus, trotzdem drückt es ihn wie ein Stein im Schuh.</p><p>Milli hakt nicht weiter nach, Milli fragt nicht, warum ihn dieses Foto aus der Bahn geworfen hat – warum dieses Foto plötzlich alles geändert hat. Er wartet ab, wartet was Philipp noch zu sagen hat...<br/>Und der entscheidet sich für einen Schlenker. Zurück dazu, dass er schon in Las Vegas nicht ganz so entspannt mit dem Stelldichein umgehen konnte, wie er es zuerst erwartet hätte.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kartoffelsalatdeeskalation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uff. Weihnachtszeit. Muss ich noch mehr sagen? :D</p><p>Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen! Und falls ihr noch mehr Lesestoff braucht: Ich habe <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598376">etwas Neues</a> gepostet :D</p><p>Aber jetzt heißt es wieder: Auf nach Vegas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~*~</p><p>Viel geschlafen hat Philipp nicht, als er wieder die Augen aufschlägt. Und das ist beileibe keine Übertreibung seines sich nach mehr Schlaf sehnenden Ichs – das weiß Philipp ganz sicher, auch ohne Uhr oder sonstigem Hinweis auf die Uhrzeit.<br/>Als 'Schlaf' bezeichnen kann man das, was er gerade hatte, nämlich nicht wirklich. Einschlafen ging zwar noch ganz gut, doch dann... Tief war sein Schlaf nicht und immer wieder ist er halb aufgewacht – bis gerade eben, als es ihn komplett aus dem Schlaf gerissen hat.</p><p>Seine zwei Bettgenossen teilen dieses Problem nicht. Sie schlafen tief und fest und für einen Moment ist es sogar ganz angenehm, ihren tiefen Atemzügen zuhören.<br/>Doch dann wird ihm wieder bewusst, wo er hier liegt und das schlechte Gefühl, das ihn nicht richtig schlafen ließ, ist zurück.</p><p>Er ist ein bisschen ausgenüchtert. Ganz nüchtern vermutlich nicht, dafür hat er sich im Laufe des Abends und der Nacht zu viele Getränke gegönnt, aber das Hochgefühl ist mittlerweile verflogen, wurde durch dieses dumpfe Pochen ersetzt. Bildlich und wörtlich – ihm brummt der Kopf und sein Bauch fühlt sich auch nicht unbedingt ganz fit an. Doch etwas zu viel Alkohol?<br/>Nein. Zumindest nicht direkt. Denn diese Schmerzen kommen nicht nur vom Alkohol – sondern eher von Dingen, die durch den Alkohol ausgelöst wurden.<br/>Er fühlt sich scheiße.</p><p>Mann, er will nicht nachdenken. Aber er spürt sie kommen, spürt, wie die Gedanken anfangen, auf ihn zuzurollen, wie Wellen, unerbittlich, eine nach der anderen, immer größer werdend, wie sich Fragen in seinem Kopf auftürmen, wie er sich dazu bereit macht, alles in Frage zu stellen.<br/>Schlafen, er will einfach nur schlafen. Morgen sieht die Welt anders aus, morgen sind die Gedanken vielleicht schon etwas ruhiger – zumindest könnte er sie ohne Brummkopf besser angehen. Einfach auf morgen schieben, bitte. Doch dafür müsste er schlafen und dafür sind die Gedanken schon zu laut.<br/>Die Anwesenheit der zwei Torhüter ist auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Es fühlt sich so falsch an, mit ihnen hier zu liegen, aber auch so richtig und verdammt, er darf es nicht richtig finden.</p><p>Besonders lange braucht Philipp nicht, um zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. Er will schlafen, kann das aber hier nicht. Er will sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen, doch um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, muss er sich ablenken und das kann er hier ebenfalls nicht.<br/>Im Grunde genommen sind seine Gedanken noch simpler: Er fühlt sich hier unwohl. Damit gibt es nur eine Lösung und die besteht darin, aufzustehen. Wohin es dann gehen soll, weiß er noch nicht – in der Vorfreude auf das Stelldichein mit Fabi hat er die Zimmerkarte auf seinem Zimmer vergessen und besonders viel Bock auf drei Zimmerpartner hat er im Moment echt nicht. Obwohl er bisher kein Problem damit hatte, sich mit ihnen das Zimmer zu teilen, verflucht er die Einteilung nun. Einfach mal ein bisschen alleine zu sein, ohne die Sorge, dass jemand von seinem Herumgewälze aufgeweckt wird...</p><p>Aufstehen. Sein Mund ist trocken und auch sein pochender Kopf würde sich über ein paar Schluck Wasser freuen. Dann noch ein bisschen die Beine vertreten, eine kleine Luftveränderung und vielleicht sehen die Dinge dann schon anders aus. Besser, im Idealfall.</p><p>Wieder einmal ist Philipp dankbar für die Temperaturen in Nevada – und dafür, dass Fabi und Andi darauf verzichtet haben, den Raum allzu sehr abzukühlen. Aus diesem Grund war ihnen allen nicht danach, die Decke über sich auszubreiten und das erleichtert es ihm nun wesentlich, aus dem Bett zu kommen.<br/>Schwieriger wird es da schon, seine Klamotten zu finden. Also, an Klamotten an sich mangelt es ihm nicht, um das Bett herum sind einige verstreut. Sie in der Dunkelheit auseinander zu sortieren und seine eigenen zu finden, ist jedoch ein kleines Problem. Und als er versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, was er vorher an hatte, wird ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch nicht ganz nüchtern ist. Ein Auto sollte er definitiv immer noch nicht fahren.</p><p>Irgendwann schafft er es dann doch. Die Klamotten, die er sich ausgesucht hat, passen alle erstaunlich gut und wenn man bedenkt, dass die Besitzer der restlichen Kleidungsstücke beide ein gutes Stück größer sind als er, ist das ein doch recht verlässliches Zeichen dafür, dass er tatsächlich seine eigenen Sachen erwischt hat.<br/>Dann also... Ab nach draußen. Diesmal ist Philipp ein bisschen schlauer, diesmal lässt er die Türe angelehnt – wer weiß, vielleicht bedarf es wirklich nur einer kleinen Runde auf dem Gang, damit er sogar in dieser Gesellschaft schlafen kann. Zumindest hat er hier schon einmal einen Schlafplatz – auch wenn die Torhüter es ihm nicht explizit angeboten haben, haben sie nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde es sie stören, ihn in ihrem Bett schlafen zu lassen.<br/>Draußen auf dem Gang schlägt er den Weg Richtung Aufzüge ein. Irgendwo dort waren doch die Snackautomaten... Oder war das überhaupt auf ihrem Stockwerk? Irgendwo anders war der Automat mit den Eiswürfeln und mit denen könnte er jetzt herzlich wenig anfangen.</p><p>Ja, die Richtung stimmt. Doch er ist nicht der einzige, der auf die Idee kam, um diese Uhrzeit den Automaten zu finden. Eine Person steht davor – als Philipp näher kommt, erkennt er, dass es Dani ist.<br/>Mh. Dani. Das macht seinen Plan, mal ein bisschen alleine zu sein, natürlich kaputt. Andererseits ist Dani echt okay – und wer weiß, vielleicht ist auch er so müde, dass sie sich nur auf ein Nicken beschränken und sich dann ins Bett verkrümeln.<br/>Um dort dann problemlos einzuschlafen, klar. Vielleicht geschieht ein Wunder und Danis Anblick genügt, um ihm die Schlafprobleme zu nehmen.</p><p>Dani hebt den Kopf erst, als Philipp bei ihm ankommt. Er steht vor dem Automaten, in dem die ganzen Snacks sind – dem wahren Snackautomat also, der Automat mit den Getränken, der Philipps eigentliches Ziel war, steht daneben. Scheinbar hat er gerade das Angebot unter die Lupe genommen.<br/>Es bleibt tatsächlich bei einem Nicken. Und überraschenderweise ist es dann doch Philipp, der dafür sorgt, dass das Gespräch etwas ausführlicher wird als geplant. (Es fühlt sich einfach komisch an, nichts zu sagen.)</p><p>„Hunger?“<br/>„Mh. Bisschen. Mein Bauch lässt mich nicht schlafen, wenn er nichts zu essen bekommt.“<br/>„Das ist aber ungesund, um die Uhrzeit noch etwas zu essen.“</p><p>Wenn man schon einmal die Gelegenheit bekommt, den Kapitän zu tadeln, muss man das schon ausnutzen, ganz klar. Gut, allzu selten ist das nicht, Dani verhält sich nicht unbedingt einwandfrei.<br/>(Er ist Kapitän mit Leib und Seele und hängt am Verein. Das reicht an Qualifikation, mustergültiges Verhalten ist nicht zwangsläufig nötig.)</p><p>„Mag sein. Aber es ist wesentlich gesünder, wenn ich nicht nur Alkohol im Magen habe.“</p><p>Okay, der Punkt geht an Dani. Keine weiteren Einwände also – Dani darf sich ruhig etwas zu essen kaufen.<br/>Das tut er auch – denkt Philipp zuerst. Denn Danis Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf den Automaten, auf all die Artikel, die hinter der Glasscheibe aufgereiht stehen. So sieht es zumindest aus.<br/>Doch dann wendet er sich wieder an Philipp.</p><p>„Ist euch bewusst, dass die Wände hier verdammt dünn sind? Das nächste Mal, wenn wir zusammen losziehen, machen wir das in einem Land, in dem sie die Häuser nicht aus Pappe machen.“</p><p>Oh.<br/>Philipp lacht, er kann nicht anders. Obwohl Dani genervt klingt (gespielt, immerhin), ist er immer noch so pragmatisch wie eh und je.<br/>Erst dann erfasst er die komplette Tragweite seiner Worte. Dani hat sie gehört.</p><p>„Hups.“</p><p>Dani nickt bedeutungsschwer, er sieht ihn ernst an. Jedoch nur ein Weilchen – dann prustet er los. Erst als er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hat, erklärt er sich.</p><p>„Das war eigentlich 'n Scherz. Also – hast du? Mit beiden?“</p><p>Ein Scherz. Wahnsinn. Selbst um diese Uhrzeit – und auch wenn die Uhrzeit an diesem Ort gar nichts aussagt, Danis Zustand tut es und er sieht wahnsinnig fertig aus – ist er noch zu Scherzen aufgelegt, ist immer noch in der Lage, ihn zu verarschen, ihn bloßzustellen.<br/>Dani wusste nicht, dass er etwas mit den beiden Torhütern hatte. Und er hat ihm diese Information bereitwillig geliefert.<br/>Dieser Hund.</p><p>Gut, leugnen kann er es nicht mehr. Flucht nach vorne also.</p><p>„Ja, schon.“</p><p>Dann hat also doch jemand gesehen, dass er und Fabi sich näher gekommen sind und anschließend gemeinsam verschwunden sind. Zumindest Dani – und Andi, sonst wäre er wesentlich überrumpelter gewesen, als er das Zimmer betreten hat.<br/>Dani hat nicht nur das. Er hat auch eins und eins zusammengezählt, hat zu der Tatsache, dass Philipp und Fabi vermutlich ins Torhüterzimmer verschwunden sind, die Tatsache dazu gezählt, dass auch Andi kurz darauf verschwunden ist, vermutlich ins gleiche Zimmer.</p><p>Auch diesmal ist Danis Reaktion erstaunlich pragmatisch.</p><p>„Respekt.“</p><p>Philipp muss grinsen. Dani ist nun wirklich nicht die Unschuld vom Lande, da hat dieses Lob schon eine gewisse Bedeutung.<br/>Ob das allerdings etwas ist, worauf man stolz sein kann, weiß er nicht.</p><p>Die Belustigung verfliegt schnell. Dani lenkt ihn nicht weiter ab und nun kehrt das Gedankenchaos in seinen Kopf zurück – lauter Gedankenfetzen, die er partout nicht weiterverfolgen will und die dadurch immer mehr werden statt weniger und seinen Kopf blockieren. Mann, er will nicht nachdenken, auch wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass sich die Gedanken erledigen könnten, wenn er sie endlich angeht. Es ist nämlich mehr als nur 'angehen' – er muss sich damit beschäftigen, sich damit auseinander setzen. Und das kann er diese Nacht nicht mehr.<br/>Sein Blick driftet ab, verliert sich irgendwo in der Ferne. Am liebsten würde er seine Handballen gegen seine Schläfen pressen, in der Hoffnung, dass das irgendetwas hilft, doch das würde Dani gegenüber echt merkwürdig wirken.</p><p>Dani bemerkt trotzdem, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Als er nun zu ihm hinüber sieht, ist sein Blick nicht mehr gespielt genervt oder belustigt, sondern besorgt und vor allem ganz ernst.</p><p>„Du weißt, dass ich immer ein offenes Ohr für dich habe, ne?“</p><p>Mann, das...<br/>Ja, weiß er. Auch wenn es keine Möglichkeit ist, kein Ausweg, den er sofort parat hat – Dani ist zwar meistens ein Affe, aber er kann manchmal echt feinfühlig sein. Zum Beispiel jetzt, als er seinen Stimmungsumschwung bemerkt hat.</p><p>Ein offenes Ohr. Dani bietet ihm an, ihm sein Herz auszuschütten.<br/>Warum nicht? Mann, warum nicht? Er hatte vorher etwas mit zwei Männern, da kann er auch Dani sein Herz ausschütten. Ist auch nicht schlimmer. Schlafen kann er sowieso nicht und vielleicht hilft es ihm, das mal loszuwerden. Vielleicht kann er so vorerst all die Gedanken bewältigen.<br/>Dani ist jemand, mit dem man echt viel Spaß haben kann. Aber wenn es darauf ankommt, kann er eine echt gute Stütze sein. Warum soll er das nicht nutzen? Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt auf seinen Kapitän gestoßen ist, vielleicht hat Gott dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich begegnen. Vielleicht soll es so sein.</p><p>Okay, er wird mit ihm sprechen. Aber... Wie?</p><p>Dani geht offensichtlich davon aus, dass er sein Angebot nicht annimmt. Er wendet sich wieder dem Snackautomaten zu und diesmal trifft er endlich eine Entscheidung. Philipp bekommt halb das Klackern der Münzen, das Klackern der Tasten, das Klackern der Tüte mit, dann reißt Dani eine Tüte M&amp;Ms auf und wirft sich ein paar in den Mund.<br/>Erst als er ihm die Tüte unter die Nase hält, wird Philipp zurück in die Realität, zurück ins Hier und Jetzt geholt.</p><p>Und dann sprudelt es einfach so aus ihm heraus. Ganz kompakt, direkt auf den Punkt gebracht, was ihn gerade so beschäftigt.</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer oder was ich bin.“</p><p>Sogar er selbst ist ganz erstaunt über diese kurze Analyse. Denn... Verdammt, genau das ist es. Mag sein, dass er wichtige Details weglässt, dass es arg reduziert ist, aber genau das ist das Grundproblem. Genau deshalb fühlt er sich gerade so unsicher, so unwohl. Weil er nicht weiß, was er fühlen darf, ob das, was er fühlt, falsch oder richtig ist, weil er dadurch das Gefühl bekommt, nicht mehr der Herr über seine Empfindungen zu sein.</p><p>Philipp greift in die Tüte, greift sich zwei Schokonüsse heraus. Rot und grün, wie passend. Er hebt seinen Fang hoch.</p><p>„Schau. Fehlt nur noch weiß.“</p><p>Dani übergeht seine Anspielung auf ihre Vereinsfarben. Sein Blick ruht auf ihm, nachdenklich, ernst.<br/>Und dann... wirft er Philipp endgültig aus der Bahn.</p><p>„Du bist eine Diva. Du bist manchmal verdammt zickig. Du bist unglaublich stur und sehr schnell eingeschnappt. Aber du bist auch unfassbar ehrgeizig und zielstrebig. Du ordnest alles deinen Zielen unter – manchmal vielleicht zu sehr? Manchmal vielleicht so sehr, dass du dich selbst dabei verlierst. Aber du lässt nicht von deinen Zielen ab. Wäre ich so ehrgeizig gewesen wie du, dann hätte aus mir echt was werden können. Aber ich hatte Anfang 20 ja bessere Dinge zu tun.“</p><p>Wow. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Und...<br/>Er fühlt sich echt geschmeichelt von Danis Worten. Also, zumindest vom zweiten Teil, klar. So sehr, dass es ihm fast schon ein bisschen unangenehm ist.</p><p>„Komm' schon, du bist eine Legende hier – äh, in Augsburg.“</p><p>Dani ist sein Versprecher nicht entgangen. Natürlich nicht, so etwas bemerkt Dani immer und so etwas nutzt er immer, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Auch jetzt wieder – obwohl er gerade eben noch so ernst war, lacht er nun.</p><p>„Hier? Hattest du 'nen Blackout? Willkommen zurück in den USA.“<br/>„Nein, es ist nur, weil der halbe Verein hier ist. Der halbe FCA ist hier. Also ist Augsburg hier, so ein bisschen, irgendwie.“<br/>„Mh, klar.“</p><p>Mensch, in seinen Ohren klang seine Erklärung echt logisch – es ist ja auch die Wahrheit, zumindest etwas in der Richtung. Warum ihm dieser Versprecher passiert ist, weiß er nicht so genau, er hat jedoch nicht für einen Moment gedacht, dass sie wieder in Deutschland sind. Es hat schon damit zu tun, dass sie den FCA auch hier mit dabei haben.<br/>Zum Glück belässt Dani es dabei. Als er wieder das Wort ergreift, wird er etwas ernsthafter.</p><p>„Ich musste mich erst mal austoben, bis ich nach Augsburg gekommen bin. Augsburg hat mir vielleicht geholfen, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Einfach, weil es dort so viel ruhiger war. Gut, Wolfsburg ist auch nicht so heftig, aber München... Da muss man noch nicht einmal zu den Roten, schon bei den Blauen war alles so überkandidelt und das hat mir nicht gut getan. Du kennst das ja mit den Münchner Vereinen, warst ja bei beiden.“<br/>„Nur im Jugendbereich. Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst.“</p><p>Ja, mit München hat er so seine ganz eigenen Erfahrungen gemacht... Und auch wenn er sich sicher ist, dass Dani nicht darauf angespielt hat – immerhin weiß Dani davon nicht einmal etwas -, versucht er, die Parallele zu ziehen. Ist er in Augsburg besser aufgehoben? Ist es in Augsburg weniger schwierig, er selbst zu sein?</p><p>Dani lässt ihm keine Zeit, diesen Gedanken zu vertiefen – zum Glück, denn Philipp weiß nicht so recht weiter. (Seine Antwort wäre prinzipiell ein Ja, doch was das für ihn selbst bedeutet, kann er partout nicht sagen.) Er kehrt zum Thema zurück – nämlich zu seiner Einschätzung von Philipp.</p><p>„Du bist keine leere Hülle, du bist kein Niemand. Du hast fußballerisch so viel vorzuweisen, was dich geformt hat. Aber du hast auch als Person an sich deine Ecken und Kanten. Und... Es ist zwar gut, wie zielstrebig du bist, aber du solltest auch mal an dich – und an deine Gefühle – denken. Damit du das wieder mit dem Fußballer Philipp in Einklang bringen kannst.“</p><p>'In Einklang bringen'... Das sind Worte, die er nie aus Danis Mund erwartet hätte. Doch sie machen Sinn, sie passen – sie klingen bei Dani, in diesem Zusammenhang, nicht nach Phrasendrescherei, sondern schlicht und ergreifend zutreffend. Denn genau diese Unstimmigkeit, die Unfähigkeit, den Fußballer und sein Seelenleben als Teile von sich selbst zu sehen, ist sein Problem. Das erste vielleicht gar nicht so sehr – mittlerweile hat er im Fußball so viel erreicht, dass er auch in seinen skeptischeren Momenten etwas parat hat, das ihn selbst davon überzeugt, dass er es schon zu etwas gebracht hat.<br/>Kritischer sieht es dafür im Gefühlsteil aus. Je mehr er sich um Fußball gekümmert hat, desto mehr hat er das vernachlässigt. Je energischer er versucht hat, seine Ziele im Fußball zu erreichen, desto mehr hat er seine Gefühle ignoriert, desto mehr hat er versucht, sich anzupassen, die Erwartungen von anderen Leuten zu erfüllen.</p><p>Ahnt Dani etwas? Ahnt er, wo der Hund begraben ist, was Philipp so sehr bewegt – was einer der großen Auslöser für sein Gefühlschaos ist? Er hat das mit Domi damals ja mitbekommen, nicht unbedingt hautnah, aber doch genug, um sich ein Bild von der Lage machen zu können. Und was gerade vorher im Zimmer der Torhüter passiert ist, weiß er auch. Wenn er eins und eins zusammenzählt... Und danach klingt sein Rat.<br/>Auch das, was er jetzt folgen lässt, passt dazu.</p><p>„Das Leben ist nicht schwarz-weiß. Du musst dich nicht für eine Sache entscheiden und alle anderen ausschließen. Du bist nicht fest und für immer an deine Freundin gebunden, zum Beispiel.“</p><p>Volltreffer. Oder ein Glückstreffer? Oder treffen hier einfach nur Danis lockere Einstellung und sein großes Problem aufeinander? Dani nimmt es mit Treue in Beziehungen nicht so genau, es ist naheliegend, dass er ihm vorschlägt, sich auch nicht nur auf seine Beziehung zu beschränken. Aber gleichzeitig bezweifelt Philipp gerade, ob er es wirklich geschafft hat, den Weg eines Heteros einzuschlagen, ob er wirklich auf der sicheren Seite ist. Verdammt, an Anni hat er dabei noch gar nicht gedacht, das ist eines der weiteren Probleme, die die Problemlösung noch schwieriger machen – weil er sich vielleicht mal denken könnte, er packt seine Probleme an (wogegen er sich so schon sträubt) und dann kommen solche Dinge auf ihn zu und aus einem Problem werden unendlich viele Probleme.</p><p>Dani lässt ihm keine Chance, sich dazu zu äußern. Er fährt fort – zwar nicht mit weiteren konkreten (zu konkreten) Beispielen, aber mit etwas, das Philipp wieder von diesem Konflikt weg zieht.</p><p>„Du bist nicht an deine Meinung, an deine Einstellung gebunden. Das Leben ist im Wandel, immer, jeden Tag, jede Stunde – es kann immer etwas passieren, das alles auf den Kopf stellt und wegen dem du irgendwann auch dir selbst eingestehen musst, dass das, was du heute denkst, wovon du heute überzeugt bist, Müll ist. Und so ist das auch mit den Meinungen und Erwartungen von anderen Leuten. Vielleicht findest du die gerade richtig und möchtest sie erfüllen, aber wer weiß schon, was in ein paar Jahren – oder Monaten oder Tagen – ist? Was passieren könnte, damit man selbst oder auch die anderen die Dinge plötzlich anders sieht, wie man die Sache sieht, wenn man mehr darüber gelernt hat... Es ist keine Schande, wenn man seine Meinung ändert. Und deshalb solltest du das auch immer im Hinterkopf behalten. Dass nichts fix ist und nichts perfekt und durch und durch sinnvoll.“</p><p>Wow. Gebt dem alten Herrn etwas zu viel Alkohol, Wüstenluft und Abstand von seiner Familie und er wird zum Philosophen.<br/>Nein, im Ernst – seine Worte treffen einen Nerv. Weil – verdammt, er hat recht. Ihm fallen selbst genug Beispiele ein von Dingen, von denen er früher absolut überzeugt war und die er heute anders sieht, weil er diese Dinge nun von einer anderen Seite betrachtet oder mehr darüber weiß. Wer sagt ihm, dass es ihm möglich ist, jetzt einzuschätzen, was die perfekte Lösung für seine Probleme ist? Es wäre sinnvoller, sich schon einmal langsam damit abzufinden, dass seine Entscheidungen nur für den Moment sind – und das als Möglichkeit zu sehen.</p><p>Aber verdammt, wie soll es nun weitergehen? Was soll er tun? Irgendeine Entscheidung muss er treffen – oder kann er so weiterleben wie bisher?<br/>Im Moment fällt es ihm erstaunlich leicht, sich die Zukunft auszumalen – allerdings nur die nächsten paar Tage. Mal gucken, wie es wird, Fabi und Andi wieder gegenüber zu stehen, aber ansonsten... Las Vegas kann er genießen, hier hat er Spaß und eine gute Zeit, das passt.<br/>Aber danach? Geht es nach Hause, zurück zu Anni. Und beim Gedanken an sie zieht sich ihm der Magen zusammen. (Er hat es erfolgreich geschafft, sie zu verdrängen – es zu verdrängen, dass er in einer Beziehung mit einer Frau ist.) Er hat sie betrogen – mal wieder. Er hat die Zweisamkeit mit anderen mehr genossen als mit ihr – mal wieder. Wie soll es da weitergehen? Soll er sie weiterhin betrügen? Soll er sich am Riemen reißen und gucken, dass er das mit ihnen wieder in Ordnung bringt? Oder soll er einen klaren Schnitt machen?</p><p>Dani wird ihm nicht für alles eine perfekte Lösung liefern können, erst recht nicht mehr heute Nacht. Ob Danis Ratschläge so richtig sind, ist auch in Frage zu stellen. Schließlich ist er bekannt für seine Lockerheit und Untreue. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihm zu den Affären raten, ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob es wirklich das ist, was Philipp braucht. Daraus kann man ihm noch nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen – eingeschränkte Sicht und so weiter.<br/>Aber der Rat, den er ihm gegeben hat, war gut. Diese Fragen locker sehen. Aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Sich fragen, was gut für ihn ist, für seine Gefühle, nicht mehr so sehr, was gut für seinen Ruf und die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen ist.</p><p>Unter anderen Umständen würde Philipp Dani nun vielleicht komplett sein Herz ausschütten. Darüber reden, dass er so beschissen stolz darauf ist, mit Anni – mit einer Frau – zusammen zu sein, dass es manchmal aber einfach nicht genug ist, dass er eigentlich nicht der Typ dafür ist, untreu zu sein, dass es aber zu oft eine verlockende Möglichkeit ist, ein Weg, der sich ihm anbietet und der so aussieht, als würde er ihn zu einem Ziel bringen, zu seinem Ziel, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, was das genau ist (Liebesglück. Das Richtige für sich selbst zu finden.) (Unter Frauen, versteht sich.), dass er zu Fabi einfach nicht Nein sagen konnte, dass es sich mit ihm und auch mit ihm und Andi zusammen so verdammt gut angefühlt hat, dass das aber überhaupt nicht dem Weg entspricht, den er unbedingt einschlagen will, auf den er sich gekämpft hat...<br/>Aber er ist müde und besoffen und... Dani hat ihm schon so viel Input gegeben, so viel, das ihm einerseits Stoff zum Nachdenken liefert und andererseits seine Gedanken vorerst etwas beruhigt. Ohne konkret über die Sachen zu sprechen, die Philipp beschäftigen – und trotzdem so zielsicher -, hat er einiges gesagt, das ihm tatsächlich hilft, helfen könnte.<br/>Es ist ein Funke. Ein Funke, der sich noch als fatal erweisen wird und der noch ein Weilchen vor sich hin zischen wird, versteckt, hintergründig, beinahe unerkannt, bis er sich zu einem Punkt gearbeitet hat, an dem er auf explosives Material trifft.</p><p>Heute nicht. Heute nicht mehr.</p><p>Philipp sagt nichts zu Danis Analyse. Was soll er dazu auch noch groß sagen? Er hat ja recht und es war das, was er gerade hören musste und sein Vortrag hat ihm auf jeden Fall den einen oder anderen Denkanstoß geliefert – würde er noch etwas dazu sagen, würde er es nur zerquatschen. Dani hat bereits alles gesagt.<br/>So beschränkt Philipp sich darauf, noch ein paar M&amp;Ms aus Danis Tüte zu klauen – er teilt bereitwillig mit ihm – und sich zu überlegen, welches Getränk aus dem Getränkeautomaten er sich gönnen könnte. Energiedrink, Cola, so etwas? Lieber nicht, er kann sowieso nicht schlafen, da braucht er nicht noch etwas, das ihn wachhält. Wasser? Da ist er schon zu sehr Schwabe – warum für Wasser zahlen? Gut, ist nicht so, dass er sich nie Wasser in Flaschen kauft, aber die Getränkeautomatenpreise... Das steht in keinem Verhältnis. Außerdem gibt es dann noch lauter Fruchtzeug – angefangen bei Zitronen- und Orangenlimo über Cola mit Fruchtgeschmack bis hin zu einem Getränk, das er namentlich nicht kennt, das allerdings aussieht, als würde es nur aus Zucker und Chemie bestehen und obwohl er nicht prinzipiell gegen so etwas ist, stört ihn schon alleine der Gedanke an den Plastikgeschmack.<br/>Schwierig. Und das, wenn man eigentlich am liebsten schlafen würde, aber nicht kann... Philipp schafft es nicht, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Und das sieht Dani als Reaktion auf ihr Gespräch – auf seine Ratschläge.</p><p>„Oh sorry, wollte dich nicht hier festquatschen.“</p><p>Wirklich reumütig wirkt Dani nicht. Klar, wäre ja auch Philipps Schuld, wenn es tatsächlich so wäre – Dani ist es gewohnt, dass ihm jemand über den Mund fährt, wenn er zu viel redet. Da ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass er ihre Unterhaltung deshalb bereut, weil sie Zeitverschwendung war und er seine Zeit besser nutzen hätte können.<br/>Philipp sieht das jedoch nicht als Zeitverschwendung. Und das muss er Dani unmissverständlich mitteilen.</p><p>„Neee, passt schon. Du hast recht und -“</p><p>Das klingt danach, als hätte er gerade einen Anschiss von Dani kassiert, als würde er nun darauf kleinlaut reagieren.</p><p>„Es hat echt gut getan, das mal so zu hören.“</p><p>Mehr geht nicht, besser kann er seine Meinung zu Danis Analyse um diese Uhrzeit, in diesem Zustand nicht in Worte fassen.<br/>Ist aber schon völlig ausreichend. Danis Grinsen zeigt ihm, dass er diese Erklärung akzeptiert. Gut, dann kann er gleich den nächsten Grund, warum er nichts dagegen hatte, von Dani aufgehalten zu werden, hinterher schieben.</p><p>„Außerdem bin ich eh nicht so scharf darauf, wieder zurück zu gehen. Das Bett ist besetzt. Und ich wollte mir noch was zum Trinken holen.“</p><p>Kurz denkt Dani nach, seine Stirn runzelt sich dabei. Dann packt er doch noch eine ganz konkrete Lösung aus.</p><p>„Kannst auch bei mir pennen. Ich hab' grad sturmfrei, also noch 'ne freie Bettseite. Da haste mehr Platz als neben einem Torhüter, geschweige denn neben zwei. Und ich lad' dich auf 'ne Flasche Wasser ein.“</p><p>Stimmt, Dani hat da ja einen kleinen Vorrat. In den letzten Tagen haben sie immer wieder ihren Alkoholvorrat aufgestockt, das war selbstverständlich, doch Dani hat, noch bevor sie nach ihrer Landung zum Hotel gefahren sind, darauf bestanden, zum nächsten Supermarkt zu fahren, um sich mit dem Nötigsten einzudecken. Dazu gehörte unter anderem eine Riesenpackung Wasserflaschen – seiner Meinung nach superwichtig und sowieso superbillig.<br/>Das hier ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er für diesen Einkauf ganz dankbar ist. (Und sein innerer Schwabe jubiliert.)</p><p>„Das wär' echt gut. Aber nur pennen, okay? Mir reicht's für heute.“</p><p>Philipp weiß selbst nicht so genau, ob die Nachfrage ein Scherz sein sollte oder ernst gemeint war. Klar, Dani hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre Sex das, worauf er aus ist, aber... Die Sache mit Fabi und Andi ist noch zu präsent. Dazu die Erinnerung daran, dass Dani recht offen und großzügig ist, was die Auswahl seiner Sexpartner angeht und schon hat er eine fantastische Möglichkeit, um sofort eine andere Interpretation von Danis Angebot zu finden. (Auch hier sind Müdigkeit und Alkohol nicht ganz unschuldig.)<br/>Dani lacht – er sieht es als Scherz. (Und macht damit einen Scherz daraus.)</p><p>„Ja, was anderes hatte ich auch nicht vor. Ich könnte auch nicht mehr – auch wenn ich kein Torwartdessert hatte.“</p><p>Torwartdessert, also bitte... Gut, noch vor ein paar Stunden oder so hat er noch selbst den Dessertvergleich gezogen, allzu sehr kritisieren darf er Dani für diese Bezeichnung also nicht.<br/>Philipp beschließt, gar nichts zu sagen. Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf und dann machen sie sich schon auf den Weg Richtung Danis Zimmer. Im Vorübergehen zieht er die Türe zum Torwartzimmer zu.</p><p>Die Konfrontation mit ihnen gibt es also dann erst morgen. Glücklicherweise nicht direkt nach dem Aufwachen, noch ganz verpennt und verkatert im Bett, sondern... Vielleicht beim Frühstück. Erst dann, wenn sie sich irgendwann über den Weg laufen.<br/>Sollte er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil er sich einfach so aus dem Zimmer geschlichen hat? Nein, beschließt Philipp. Schließlich hätte er rein theoretisch in sein Zimmer wechseln können – bei den anderen beiden geht das nicht, die lagen ja schon in ihrem eigenen Bett. Kann man also nicht vergleichen. Außerdem tut er ihnen allen etwas Gutes damit, wenn er in ein anderes Bett wechselt. So haben sie alle mehr Platz – und das ist nicht nur eine billige Ausrede, die ihm gerade gelegen kommt, sondern ein echter Grund, der für Dani und gegen Andi und Fabi als Bettgenossen spricht.</p><p>Apropos Bettgenossen: Eigentlich hat Dani kein Einzelzimmer. Mitgehangen, mitgefangen – selbst als Kapitän und Organisator hat er keine Sonderrechte. Man muss ihm allerdings auch lassen, dass er diese auf ihrer Reise noch nie eingefordert hat. (Gut, vielleicht hin und wieder im Spaß, aber damit ist er nicht alleine. Philipp hat auch mal versucht, mit seinem Titel als Top-Vorlagengeber seinen Willen durchzusetzen.)<br/>Warum hat er also eine freie Betthälfte, die er einfach so an arme, bedürftige Mitreisende abtreten kann?</p><p>„Sag' mal, wo ist eigentlich dein Zimmerpartner? Wer ist das überhaupt?“</p><p>Dani hebt seinen Blick – er war gerade dabei, eine Schokobohne unter die Lupe zu nehmen, also nichts, weshalb Philipp ein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss, weil er ihn dabei gestört hat.</p><p>„Rani.“<br/>„Oh. Er ist bei Gregerl?“<br/>„Mh.“</p><p>Mehr muss Dani nicht sagen. Sie beschränken sich darauf, vielsagende Blicke auszutauschen.<br/>Ja, Rani und Gregerl... Das kommt jetzt nicht sonderlich überraschend. Seit Anfang der Saison, seit sie beide nach Augsburg gekommen sind, sind sie echt dicke und jetzt, auf dieser Reise haben sie eventuell endlich kapiert, welche Ausmaße die Verbindung zwischen ihnen hat. Zumindest verbringen sie noch mehr Zeit miteinander als zuvor schon, kleben noch mehr aufeinander.<br/>(Hey, sie sind in Las Vegas. Da können sie den 'Ehepaar'-Part von 'sie verhalten sich wie ein altes Ehepaar' gleich in die Tat umsetzen.)</p><p>Dani sagt dann doch noch etwas mehr dazu.</p><p>„Eigentlich wollten sie zusammen nach unten gehen, ins Casino, zu 'ner Kneipe im Casino oder vielleicht sogar auf den Strip, aber ich hab' Rani gesagt, sie sollen das lassen. Hab' die Spießerkarte gezogen – muss halt auch manchmal sein. Zumindest mitten in der Nacht und wenn sie zusammengezählt im zweistelligen Promillebereich sind...“</p><p>Nachvollziehbar – Philipp würde ihm die 'Spießerkarte' nicht vorhalten. Die beiden sind schon nüchtern der reinste Flohzirkus. Wer weiß, was morgen die Schlagzeilen gewesen wären – vielleicht hätte es einen Bericht darüber gegeben, dass zwei Augsburger Spieler versucht haben, die Flamingos, die im gleichnamigen Hotel ein Gehege haben, zu klauen? Immerhin war Gregerl auf ihrer Stadttour, als sie dieses Gehege besichtigt hatten, total begeistert von denen – und Rani war total begeistert von seiner Begeisterung.</p><p>„Und er hat auf dich gehört?“</p><p>Das ist der wirklich überraschende Part. Dass Dani auch verantwortungsvoll sein kann... Ja, er ist oft leichtsinnig und manchmal vielleicht etwas zu locker, doch Verantwortung kann er trotzdem übernehmen. Aber Rani, der sich einsichtig zeigt, Rani, der Sturkopf...</p><p>„Jaaa, das klingt erst mal überraschend – weil man immer an seinen Bruder denkt, wenn man ihn ansieht. Aber er ist eben nicht Ü30 und Weltmeister.“</p><p>Stimmt. Jetzt, wo Dani ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat... Kann gut sein, dass Rani doch recht nachgiebig ist – und Respekt vor Dani hat er, Respekt und Anerkennung oder so etwas. In seinem Kopf ist Rani ein paar Jahre älter, ungefähr in Danis Alter (was den Respekt etwas... zumindest verändern würde) – und eben Weltmeister.<br/>Rani ist nicht Sami. Und mit dieser klaren Trennung im Kopf passt es dann doch ganz gut, dass der jüngere Khedira auf Dani hört.</p><p>Inzwischen sind sie bei Danis Zimmer angekommen. Er fischt schon seine Zimmerkarte aus der Hosentasche, als Philipp noch etwas einfällt.<br/>Er muss lachen.</p><p>„Das mit der Zimmereinteilung war echt für'n Arsch.“</p><p>Sofort hält Dani inne, er dreht sich ganz langsam zu ihm um. Tja, bloß blöd, dass die Pate-Nummer nicht zieht, wenn man... Ja, wenn man Dani ist und nicht der Pate.</p><p>„Willst du meine Arbeit kritisieren oder was?“</p><p>Philipp hebt abwehrend die Hände – hoffentlich die richtige Reaktion, sonst überlegt sich Dani das mit dem Schlafplatz noch anders und er muss sich doch zu den Torhütern kuscheln und gleich morgen Früh mit ihnen, ganz ohne Schonfrist und ungeschminkt, mit ihnen auseinandersetzen.</p><p>„Würde ich nie wagen. Aber... Es pennt eh jeder, wo er will und wo er gerade einen Platz findet. Und da sind die ausgeschlossen, die gar nicht erst pennen.“</p><p>Halbwegs besänftigend – Dani macht sich wieder daran, die Türe zu öffnen. Doch auch von der Seite sieht Philipp, dass er die Augen verdreht.</p><p>„Du denkst auch, dass man beim Bungeespringen genauso gut ein Hanfseil nehmen könnte, weil die Leute eh immer hoch kommen.“</p><p>Der Kartenleser piepst, Dani drückt die Türklinke herunter und lässt ihn eintreten. Glück gehabt – ab jetzt kann er sich wieder daneben benehmen oder muss zumindest nicht mehr auf die richtige Wortwahl oder so etwas achten. Dani wird ihn wohl kaum aus dem Zimmer schmeißen.<br/>Auch wenn er im Moment danach klingt. Immerhin spricht die Wasserflasche, die er aus der Plastikummantelung löst und ihm zuwirft, eine andere Sprache.</p><p>„Es hätte Mord und Totschlag gegeben und/oder jeden Abend endlose Diskussionen. So haben wir wenigstens 'ne Grundordnung. Da stört es auch nicht, wenn dann alles durcheinander geht. Also, in den meisten Fällen – und selbst dich haben wir ja jetzt untergebracht.“</p><p>Ja, haben sie. Dani fängt an, sich auszuziehen, Philipp tut es ihm gleich. Mit einem Nicken weist der Hausherr ihn auf die richtige Bettseite hin und Philipp zögert nicht lange – er legt sich sofort hin. Die Matratze senkt sich rechts von ihm, auch Dani macht es sich im Bett bequem.</p><p>„Also. Irgendwelche Einwände?“</p><p>Selbstverständlich nicht. Nur teilweise wegen Danis Logik – hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er jetzt besseres zu tun hat als mit Dani zu diskutieren. Schlafen, zum Beispiel. Es tut gut zu liegen und... So nett es vorher mit den Torhütern war, ihre Abwesenheit ist echt schön.</p><p>„Passt schon. Gute Nacht.“</p><p>Woran es letztendlich liegt, kann Philipp nicht sagen. Am Abstand zu Andi und Fabi, am Platz, daran, dass er tatsächlich ein bisschen frische Luft und einen Schluck Wasser gebraucht hat, an Danis Worten, daran, dass die Kabbelei etwas Normalität zurückgebracht hat...<br/>Wie dem auch sei: Er schläft echt schnell ein.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>„Ja, und seitdem bin ich am Arsch. Okay, so richtig am Arsch erst seit dem Foto, weil ich bis dahin echt gut verdrängen konnte, aber... Diese Nacht hat mich dazu gebracht, an allem zu zweifeln. Und ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich tun soll, wie es für mich weitergehen soll.“</p><p>Inzwischen ist Philipps Mund noch trockener. Hey, war da nicht was? Milli hat doch den halben Hausstand mit an den Strand gebracht...<br/>Er setzt sich auf und tatsächlich – unter einer der Ecken der Decke liegt eine Wasserflasche. Und da sie sich nicht nur ein Haus, sondern auch die Nahrungsmittel teilen, sieht Philipp kein Problem darin, einen Schluck aus der Flasche zu nehmen.<br/>Milli ebenfalls nicht. Er hält ihn nicht auf, sagt nichts dagegen. Stattdessen starrt er in den Himmel.</p><p>Viel auf einmal? Ja, das war ihm durchaus bewusst. Nicht unbedingt, als er begonnen hat, von dem Urlaub vor diesem Urlaub hier zu erzählen, sonst hätte er vielleicht gar nicht angefangen – es war so schon schwierig genug, über diese Dinge zu sprechen. (Auch wenn er manchmal nicht so ins Detail gegangen ist wie es möglich gewesen wäre.) Hätte er gewusst, dass er Milli damit erst mal totquatscht, hätte er es wahrscheinlich unterlassen – nicht nur wegen dem Totquatschen an sich, sondern auch weil es sich so komisch anfühlt, so viel darüber zu reden.<br/>Tja, jetzt hat er es getan. War nicht möglich, irgendwo zu unterbrechen und wenn Milli nichts dagegen sagt...</p><p>Als er sich wieder neben ihn legt, ist Milli soweit, auch etwas zu seiner Erzählung zu sagen.</p><p>„Okay. Du hattest was mit zwei Männern.“</p><p>Ah, das war also das, was bei Milli am meisten Eindruck hinterlassen hat. Schade aber auch, gerade über diesen Teil möchte er am wenigsten reden.<br/>Andererseits sind die anderen Teile seiner Erzählung auch nicht arg viel besser. Es war dann... Es war nicht direkt gut, Milli davon zu erzählen, aber als er einmal damit angefangen hat, sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus und das war schon irgendwie erleichternd. Nun ist allerdings alles draußen und irgendwelche Parts davon noch einmal durchgehen...<br/>Dann vielleicht doch lieber die Sache mit den Torhütern. Das war immerhin ausschließlich körperlich. Bei Dani hat er etwas von seinem Seelenleben offenbart und das hat er gerade auch Milli in Auszügen dargelegt.</p><p>„Mh.“<br/>„Und du fandest es gut. Obwohl -“</p><p>Er stockt kurz und – er muss es gar nicht sagen, Philipp hört auch so heraus, dass er jetzt eigentlich ein 'weil' ergänzen wollte.</p><p>„- es Männer waren.“<br/>„Ja.“</p><p>Genau das ist der Knackpunkt, der verdammte Knackpunkt. Das in München vor all den Jahren war verzeihbar, das in Las Vegas war töricht. (Und von dem dazwischen will er gar nicht erst anfangen.) Gut, es ist Las Vegas, da gehört so etwas dazu und immerhin ist er nicht mit einer bescheuerten Tätowierung, einem Arschgeweih oder dem Namen eines Mitspielers oder so etwas, nach Hause gekommen und auch nicht mit einem Ehering, am besten zu dem Mitspieler, dessen Namen er sich tätowieren ließ, sondern nur mit einer Erinnerung und da kam er dann doch recht gut weg. Aber...<br/>Auch das hätte er sich sparen können. Die Erinnerung und den Konflikt und – die Dämonen der Vergangenheit aufzuwecken.</p><p>Mann, inzwischen sollte er doch schlauer sein. Er hat seinen Weg eingeschlagen, ging seinen Weg – und dann ließ er sich in den Wald locken, in das Dickicht zerren, aus dem er sich so mühevoll heraus gekämpft hat.<br/>Wo er aktuell ist, ob er zurück auf seinem Pfad ist oder noch im Dickicht steckt oder halb dazwischen, weil er zwar auf den Weg zurück gekrochen ist, aber immer noch in den Ästen festhängt, kann er partout nicht sagen. Die Dornen stecken noch in seiner Haut, das steht fest.</p><p>Milli dreht sich auf die Seite, so dass er ihn anschauen kann. Philipp beschränkt sich darauf, seinen Kopf zu ihm zu drehen, wendet sich jedoch sofort wieder ab, kaum dass sich ihre Blicke treffen. Nein, das geht jetzt echt nicht, über dieses Thema kann er nur sprechen, wenn er ins Nichts starren kann.<br/>Immerhin konnte er so Millis Emotionen etwas besser einschätzen. Gut, sein vorheriger Eindruck hat sich nicht geändert – Milli ist interessiert, ein bisschen nachdenklich und... Vielleicht sogar ein ganz kleines bisschen besorgt? Zumindest war da so ein Kräuseln an seiner Augenbraue, das er sonst nur hat, wenn er etwas zu lange mit Lucky gespielt hat und der kleine Hund wie erschlagen im Sand liegt.<br/>Apropos Lucky: Wo steckt der eigentlich? Ein kurzer Blick zur anderen Seite verrät es ihm – auch jetzt liegt er einfach nur herum. Direkt neben ihm, neben der Decke, eventuell schläft er sogar. Kein Wunder – während Milli und Philipp im Wasser herumgetollt sind, hat er versucht, die Wellen zu jagen. Jede einzelne, immer wieder und er war sehr verwirrt, wo sie plötzlich hin verschwanden, bis die nächste kam und das Spiel von vorne losging. Da ist es nachvollziehbar, dass er nun ein bisschen durchschnaufen muss und sich ebenfalls eine Pause gönnt.</p><p>„Also... Du willst nicht schwul sein, das habe ich schon mitbekommen. Aber wenn du dem Kind keinen Namen gibst? Musst du ja nicht. Dass du Männer geil findest, schließt nicht aus, dass du Frauen geil findest und wenn es gerade 'n Kerl ist, ist das so und es ist egal, was sonst so ist.“</p><p>Es geht in die Richtung von dem, was Dani ihm gesagt hat – auch wenn ihm das nur deshalb gerade bewusst wird, weil er erst vor ein paar Minuten von Danis Ratschlägen gesprochen hat. Sein Ding machen, sein Leben leben und das tun, wonach ihm ist.<br/>Aber es ist nicht so einfach, es ist verdammt noch mal nicht so einfach, das hat er in den letzten Tagen und Wochen gemerkt. Weil sich das alles so schön, so einfach sagt, aber wenn man es umsetzen will, wenn man danach handeln will... Es geht nicht.</p><p>„Aber ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will, dass das endlich vorbei ist.“</p><p>Mann, er dachte, dass Anni seine Lösung ist, dass es mit ihr irgendwann gut ist. Doch sie kann ihn nicht heilen, er gewöhnt sich einfach nicht daran, kommt einfach nicht in der Beziehung an. Sie ist nur eine halbgare Lösung – sie ist noch nicht einmal eine Lösung, weil er durch die Beziehung mit ihr immer noch nicht hetero wird, obwohl er es doch schon so lange mit ihr versucht.<br/>Er hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben, verdammt. Und dann kommen da mal eben zwei Torhüter daher und schon sieht er, dass das alles nur Fassade und Bemühen ist und er sich immer noch nicht repariert hat.</p><p>Philipp würde so viel dafür geben, wenn er endlich mit sich im Reinen sein könnte. Wenn er endlich die Lösungen für diesen Zwiespalt finden würde. Doch auch hier gilt – so einfach geht es nun einmal nicht.</p><p>„Sorry. Ich wollte nicht... zu viel nachfragen oder so.“</p><p>Milli klingt zerknirscht. Nein, er klingt nicht nur so, er sieht auch so aus. Sein Ausbruch gerade eben war doch etwas heftiger als gedacht – er wollte doch nur... Ja, was wollte er? Irgendwie verdeutlichen, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht, dass er nicht einfach sagen kann, dass er auf Männer steht und das kein Problem ist. Dass das so aus ihm heraus kam...<br/>Es tut ihm leid. Weil – es ist scheiße Milli gegenüber. Der hat sich alles ganz geduldig angehört und versucht, etwas passendes zu sagen und wenn das die Antwort darauf ist... Kein Wunder, dass es ihn etwas aus der Bahn wirft.</p><p>„Passt schon. Ich hab' ja drüber gesprochen. Es ist nur... So beschissen schwierig.“<br/>„Mh.“</p><p>Nun dreht Milli sich wieder auf den Rücken. Eine Weile lang schweigen sie beide, dann unterbricht Milli das angespannte Schweigen.</p><p>„Sag' mal, was für 'ne Art von Kartoffelsalat magst du eigentlich am liebsten? Was gab's da bei dir immer so?“</p><p>Kartoffelsalat? Kurz ist Philipp ziemlich verwirrt. Doch dann fällt es ihm wieder ein. Kartoffelsalat – Grillen – sie hatten vor, heute zum Abendessen zu grillen. Kein aus der Luft gegriffener Themenwechsel also, sondern etwas, was wirklich besprechenswert ist.</p><p>Thema beendet? Das ist wohl das Beste. Wirklich weiter kommen sie, kommt er sowieso nicht und abgesehen davon ist dieses Thema ein Minenfeld. Lieber flüchten, bevor sie zu Schaden kommen.<br/>(Hat er nicht schon verdammt viel Schaden angerichtet? Gerade deshalb, weil er geflohen ist?)</p><p>Kartoffelsalat also. Ein wesentlich angenehmeres und vor allem unverfängliches Thema.<br/>Gut.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Musketierinnenüberschuss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heute kann ich endlich mal etwas zu meinen Kapitelnamen erzählen! Und zwar habe ich dort tatsächlich einen roten Faden gefunden. Ich mag das sehr, wenn ich die Kapitel nach einem gewissen Schema benennen kann und für diese Geschichte war mir das echt wichtig, weil sie nun einmal die längste Geschichte ist, die ich je geschrieben habe, aber mir fiel sooo lange nichts ein - bis ich darauf kam, Wörter mit Doppelbuchstaben zu verwenden, passend zum doppelten Mäxchen. Tja, daraus wurde dann plötzlich "Wörter mit zwei Doppelbuchstaben", puh :D Bis jetzt bin ich noch jedes Mal fündig geworden. Allerdings bin ich noch nicht damit fertig, den Rest der Geschichte einzuteilen. Nun ja, bei Bedarf lösche ich einfach diesen Text und tu so, als wäre nichts gewesen... :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wir sollten mal gucken, was man hier sonst noch so machen kann.“</p><p>Bis gerade eben war Milli noch damit beschäftigt, den Tisch zu decken. Damit ist er nun fertig, weshalb er es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem machen konnte. Scheinbar hat er es als seine neue Aufgabe auserkoren, Philipp zu unterhalten, der noch am Grill steht und ihr Fleisch betreut.</p><p>'Wir'. Milli spricht von 'wir'. Das erinnert Philipp an die Anfänge ihres Urlaubs – daran, wie die Lage war, als er hier aufschlug. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie beide fest davon überzeugt, dass sie einfach nur nebeneinander her existieren werden, dass jeder sein eigenes Ding machen wird. Am Anfang haben sie das auch so gehalten, da waren sie immer separat unterwegs. Wann kam der Punkt, ab dem sich das geändert hat?<br/>Erstaunlicherweise hat Philipp kein Problem damit. (Sonst wäre es auch gar nicht so weit gekommen.) Mittlerweile machen sie zusammen Urlaub und das ist echt okay. Milli ist eine recht angenehme Gesellschaft, ein lockerer Umgang. (Und dann sind da noch diese Gespräche, in denen sie sich so verdammt viel erzählen. Wie er die einschätzen soll, weiß Philipp noch nicht so recht, aber auf ihre eigene Weise sprechen sie ebenfalls dafür, dass Milli und er ganz gut miteinander klarkommen.)<br/>Es ist okay, dass sie miteinander Zeit verbringen – dass sie miteinander Urlaub machen. Für beide Seiten, scheinbar – obwohl sie beide das nicht so geplant hatten.</p><p>Milli denkt offenbar nicht über diese Entwicklung nach – oder zumindest spricht er nicht darüber. Stattdessen erklärt er seine Beweggründe für den Vorschlag.</p><p>„Nur am Strand spazieren gehen und baden gehen ist auf Dauer langweilig.“</p><p>Langweilig? Also bitte – spätestens seit sie vor ein paar Stunden herausgefunden haben, dass man tatsächlich direkt vor ihrer Haustüre im Meer baden kann, hat sich das mit dem 'langweilig' erlegt. Nur Strandspaziergänge und am Strand herumliegen wäre vielleicht tatsächlich irgendwann langweilig geworden, aber plus Baden reicht das voll und ganz, seiner Meinung nach.</p><p>„Ist doch entspannend. Ich find', das reicht.“<br/>„Du findest auch, dass es eine gute Idee ist, deine Freundin zu betrügen.“</p><p>Oh.<br/>Oh wow.<br/>Die Sache mit den gemeinsamen Unternehmungen ist anscheinend nicht das einzige, was sich im Laufe der Zeit geändert hat. Am Anfang ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit war Milli noch wesentlich zurückhaltender – der Milli der ersten paar Tage hätte so etwas niemals gesagt.<br/>Kann er diesen Milli bitte wieder zurück haben?</p><p>Milli lässt sich derweil von seiner Überraschung nicht stören. Vielmehr scheint er der Meinung zu sein, dass das ein sehr gelungener und sehr passender Themenwechsel war und er dort gleich mal weitermachen kann.</p><p>„Ich versteh's nicht. Wenn es mit deiner Freundin überhaupt nicht passt, warum hast du dir das überhaupt angetan? Und vor allem – warum hast du dann noch nicht Schluss gemacht?“</p><p>Vorerst bekommt Milli auf seine Fragen keine Antwort. Noch nicht einmal, weil Philipp nicht will (was allerdings tatsächlich der Fall ist) – das Fleisch auf dem Grill benötigt seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr als Milli. Auch wenn er es kurzzeitig in Betracht zieht, Millis Stück Fleisch Lucky zuzuwerfen, der schwanzwedelnd neben ihm sitzt und nur auf so etwas wartet, muss er sich nun erst einmal darum kümmern, dass ihr Essen fertig wird. Millis Timing war nämlich perfekt: Er hat seine Frage genau dann gestellt, als Philipp sich mit dem Fleisch in einer kritischen Phase befindet – immerhin war ihre Planung recht gut, denn Milli hat gerade eben seine Aufgaben beendet und es somit geschafft, fast gleichzeitig mit ihm fertig zu werden.<br/>Erst als sie ihre Steaks auf den Tellern haben, sich gegenüber sitzen und sich einen guten Appetit gewünscht haben, greift Philipp das Thema wieder auf.</p><p>Warum eigentlich? Eigentlich ist ihm das Thema zuwider. Und Millis Ansatz, Millis Konter hat es nicht gerade besser gemacht.<br/>Es ist etwas, das Milli an sich hat, irgendwie. Hätte ihm eine andere Person solche Fragen gestellt, würde ihn eine andere Person so sehr nerven, würde er einfach aufstehen und gehen. Gut, vielleicht nicht in der gleichen Situation, schließlich hat er Hunger und hey, er hat sich nicht die ganze Zeit an den Grill gestellt, um dann, wenn sein Fleisch endlich fertig ist, einen divenhaften Abgang hinzulegen. Aber zumindest hätte er das Thema fallen gelassen – erst recht, weil Milli sein Schweigen so hingenommen hat. Hätte eine andere Person das getan, hätte er keinen Grund gesehen, noch eine Antwort nachzuschieben. Und hätte eine andere Person noch einmal nachgehakt, hätte er sie wohl angeschnauzt.<br/>Bei Milli ist es anders. Weil er nicht nervt, obwohl seine Fragen das Potential dazu haben. Und weil er eben irgendetwas an sich hat, das ihn nicht verscheucht, sondern ihn dazu bringt, sich mit seinen anstrengenden Fragen auseinander zu setzen.</p><p>„Früher war es nicht so mit ihr. Es war okay früher. Sie ist süß, sie sieht gut aus, es hat zwischen uns gestimmt. Nicht perfekt, ja, deshalb hatte ich Affären, aber die Basis war okay. Und ja, ich bin ein schlechter Mensch. Aber es war eine runde Lösung, so hat alles gepasst und ich hab' mich... wohlgefühlt? Ich war zufrieden und ich musste mir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie ich mein Leben richtig leben kann.“</p><p>Philipp schneidet sich ein Stück Fleisch ab und schiebt es sich in den Mund. Grillen kann er, das muss man ihm lassen – dabei hat er darin kaum Erfahrung. Überrascht ihn selbst, dass das Ergebnis trotzdem so gut wurde.<br/>So. Weiter im Text.</p><p>„Aber seit Las Vegas... Ich habe mich schon davor manchmal über Anni aufgeregt, das gehört einfach dazu. Selbst in der perfekten Beziehung findet man sich nicht 24/7 super. Aber ab Las Vegas nahm es überhand und es hat mir davor gegraut, zu ihr zu gehen und Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Andererseits wusste und weiß ich aber halt auch nicht, was ich stattdessen will. Und... Jetzt ist halt auch die Grundlage weg. Davor war's nicht perfekt,  jetzt ist es unerträglich. Und wahrscheinlich wäre eine Veränderung mittlerweile echt angemessen. Aber ich weiß nicht welche und in welcher Form.“</p><p>Und es auszusprechen fühlt sich verdammt komisch an. So merkwürdig und so... Mann, es liegt auf der Hand, es ist offensichtlich, dass er etwas tun muss, dass er reagieren muss – und was tut er? Nichts. Das ist erbärmlich.</p><p>Milli ist ein echt aufmerksamer Zuhörer. Dass er schon vor der Sache mit den Torhütern nicht immer ganz treu war, hat er nur nebenbei erwähnt und Milli hat es trotzdem bemerkt. Schade aber auch, denn das ist echt schwer zu erklären. Und genau das muss er jetzt versuchen.</p><p>„Ich will doch auch eine perfekte Beziehung. Eine, in der ich die andere Person – meine Freundin – bedingungslos liebe und nichts und niemand anderen brauche. Aber 'perfekt' ist nicht real. Und... Wenn du merkst, dass bei deinem Lieblingsessen Pfeffer fehlt, dann gehst du doch auch los und kaufst Pfeffer und gibst das dazu. Damit es wirklich gut wird – damit du nicht aufgibst und den Teller einfach in den Müll gibst. Ich wollte das mit Anni nicht aufgeben, weil es prinzipiell gut war, aber es hat einfach noch ein bisschen was gefehlt. Und das habe ich mir eben woanders geholt. So scheiße das auch klingt.“</p><p>Zumindest hat er es versucht. Also, er hat sich tatsächlich etwas geholt – nur war das nicht der Pfeffer, den er sich gewünscht, den er erwartet hat. Nicht das gewisse Etwas, das gefehlt hat. Nett war es schon, keine Frage, sonst hätte er es nicht immer wieder getan, doch es waren nicht die fehlenden Punkte auf hundert Prozent.</p><p>Zuerst macht Milli den Eindruck, als würde er gar nicht erst darauf reagieren wollen. Er mustert ihn zwar kurz, aber ansonsten ist er mit Essen beschäftigt.<br/>Keine schlechte Idee, eigentlich. Macht mehr Spaß als ernste Gespräche – auch Philipp ist ganz dankbar dafür, dass er seine Konzentration wieder auf sein Essen richten kann.<br/>Doch nach einer Weile meldet sich Milli doch noch zu Wort.</p><p>„Sorry. Wollte nicht, dass das Fleisch kalt wird.“</p><p>Entschuldigung angenommen. Also, abgesehen davon, dass Philipp die Hoffnung hatte, dass die Unterhaltung schon zu Ende ist – es ist ja auch ein Lob für seine Fähigkeiten am Grill, wenn das Fleisch, das er gebraten hat, Vorrang hat.</p><p>„Das klingt logisch. Leider, weil... Ich find' fremdgehen beschissen und unnötig. Aber...“<br/>„Scheinbar hilft all die Logik nichts. Jetzt bricht ja trotzdem alles zusammen.“</p><p>Eine ganz neutrale Analyse. An und für sich. Aber wahrscheinlich bemerkt Milli den Schmerz, der dahinter steckt.<br/>Mann, da hat er sich die ganze Zeit so viel Mühe gegeben, sich mit den Gegebenheiten zu arrangieren, hat sich alles schön zurechtgebogen, damit es passt, damit es stimmig wird, hat seinen eigenen Weg gefunden – und jetzt bricht es einfach so zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind.</p><p>„Und deshalb bist du hier. Um alles neu zu sortieren.“</p><p>Mh. Gute Frage. Ist er das wirklich? An und für sich schon, doch eigentlich steht etwas anderes im Vordergrund. Etwas, das nicht so beängstigend und erdrückend ist wie der Zwang, neue Lösungen zu finden.</p><p>„Um Abstand zu gewinnen und einen freien Kopf zu bekommen, damit ich irgendwann mal alles neu sortieren kann.“</p><p>Hauptsache, er kann es schieben – schieben, schieben, immer wieder schieben. Denn die Aussicht darauf, sein Leben auf den Kopf stellen zu müssen, große Änderungen einleiten zu müssen, ist verdammt beängstigend. Wie soll er sich für eine Möglichkeit entscheiden, wenn er nicht weiß, ob sie richtig ist? Wie soll er sich für eine Möglichkeit entscheiden, wenn er bei so vielen Möglichkeiten weiß, dass sie schon einmal schlecht für ihn ausgingen? Er hat keinen Bock mehr darauf, zu scheitern.</p><p>Für einen Moment mustert Milli ihn, so, als würde ihm die Lösung ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. (Tut sie nicht, leider.)<br/>Dann wendet er sich wieder seinem Essen zu.</p><p>Thema beendet? Ja, offensichtlich. Denn im Laufe des Abendessens kommt Milli nicht mehr darauf zu sprechen. Und als er anfängt, laut zu überlegen, was man hier noch unternehmen könnte, wiegt Philipp sich endgültig in Sicherheit.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Fälschlicherweise. Ein paar Stunden später bemerkt Philipp nämlich, dass das Thema doch noch nicht beendet ist. Irgendwann, als sie gegessen haben oder mit Lucky Gassi gehen waren oder einen Film angeschaut haben, muss Milli sich noch einmal den Kopf über seinen Reisebericht zerbrochen haben. Und nun, als sie nebeneinander im Bett liegen, spricht er das noch einmal an.</p><p>„Noch wach?“<br/>„Mh.“<br/>„Ich habe noch mal nachgedacht. Und... Okay. Du warst mit zwei Typen im Bett. Aber... Das muss gar nichts heißen. Ich habe das auch schon gemacht, mit Kumpels, einfach gegenseitig einen runtergeholt, bisschen angefasst, so was. Ist halt, als würde man sich selbst einen runterholen. Nur halt bei jemand anderem. Ob du jetzt deinen eigenen Schwanz in der Hand hast oder den von einem anderen, hat doch nicht viel zu sagen. Die Kumpels, mit denen ich das gemacht habe, hatten seitdem nie wieder was mit einem Mann und sind teilweise verheiratet oder zumindest alle vergeben und zwar an Frauen und damit sind sie völlig zufrieden – sie sind trotzdem hetero.“</p><p>Oh.<br/>Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Schließlich sieht Milli diese Sache eigentlich aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive – eben nicht aus der Hetero-Perspektive, nicht aus der Perspektive, dass man trotz einem Techtelmechtel mit einem Mann noch hetero ist. Theoretisch ist er besser darin, Zeichen zu deuten, die darauf hinweisen, dass man nicht ganz so hetero ist.</p><p>Ist ja echt nett von ihm. Philipp schätzt seine Mühen – naheliegend war das nicht, das merkt man ja auch daran, dass er erst einmal ein bisschen darüber nachdenken musste -, es tut auch echt gut zu hören, dass Milli ihn nicht dafür verurteilt, dass er sich so sehr an seiner Sexualität festklammert, obwohl einige Zeichen inzwischen dagegen sprechen, dass er ausschließlich auf Frauen steht.<br/>Allerdings gibt es eine Kleinigkeit, die er bei seiner Analyse nicht berücksichtigt hat. Gar nicht berücksichtigen konnte, schließlich ging Philipp nicht ins Detail, als er von seiner Bettgeschichte mit den Torhütern erzählte.</p><p>„Ich hatte Fabis Schwanz im Mund. Und sowohl er als auch ich fanden es gut.“<br/>„Oh. Das haben meine Hetenfreunde nicht gemacht.“</p><p>Gegen seinen Willen muss Philipp lachen. Eigentlich tut es ihm ja echt leid, Millis wunderbare Theorie mit einer Aussage zu zerstören – gar nicht mal für Milli, sondern für sich selbst, weil es für ihn wesentlich einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn diese Theorie hieb- und stichfest gewesen wäre -, aber Millis Reaktion rettet das ein bisschen. Weil er kein Problem damit hat, dass Philipp seine Theorie ausgehebelt hat, weil er sich nicht angegriffen fühlt, sondern ganz locker damit umgeht.<br/>So locker, dass sich auch in Philipps Brust etwas lockert. Und diese Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Lockerheit löst eine gewisse Albernheit in ihm aus, die Milli nun volle Breitseite abbekommt.</p><p>„Ach ja. Die Hetenfreunde, mit denen du mal 'n bisschen Spaß hattest.“</p><p>Milli ist ein smarter Junge – Philipp muss nichts weiter dazu sagen, damit Milli den spöttischen Unterton richtig deutet. Und natürlich ist er sofort auf Krawall gebürstet, gibt ihm sofort Contra.</p><p>„Ja, genau die. Die gibt es tatsächlich, halt' die Fresse. Oder sollen wir über deine Behauptung reden, dass deine Blowjobs sensationell sind?“</p><p>Falsches Thema, richtige Herangehensweise. Zumindest tut es echt gut, mal so locker darüber sprechen zu können.</p><p>„Können wir ruhig. 'ne Latte ist doch recht eindeutig, würde ich mal sagen. Ich hab' 'n gutes Gefühl dabei und das gebe ich weiter.“<br/>„Sagt sich leicht, wenn der, der es beurteilen kann, noch einen weiteren Typen im Bett hatte. Vielleicht fand er auch einfach nur den anderen so heiß? Da kann man auch schon mal den Kerl ignorieren, der einem am Schwanz rumlutscht.“</p><p>Und wieder einmal bemerkt Philipp, wie aufmüpfig Milli in den letzten Tagen geworden ist. Von Schüchternheit keine Spur mehr – manchmal ist er etwas zurückhaltend, manchmal schweigt er in Situationen, in denen andere Leute nachhaken würden, aber er hat keinerlei Hemmungen, sich mit ihm zu kabbeln.<br/>An und für sich ja recht erfreulich. Doch Philipp kann das nicht einfach so stehen lassen, kann ihm nicht einfach die Oberhand lassen.</p><p>„Vielleicht sollten wir es testen. Du zeigst mir, wie gut du es einem Hetenkumpel besorgen kannst, ich zeige dir, dass mein Mund weitaus mehr kann als nur weise Dinge sagen.“</p><p>Ein Scherz, ein reiner Scherz. (Auch wenn die Erinnerung so eine Art... Sehnsucht auslöst. Mann, er mochte das echt. Aber er konnte es nur zulassen, weil es sich aus der Situation ergeben hat. Und eigentlich ist das Thema komplett abgehakt.)<br/>Milli sieht das offenbar auch so. Er lacht, erwidert nichts mehr – und handelt zum Glück auch nicht.</p><p>An und für sich wäre das Thema nun wirklich erledigt. Millis Theorie ist entkräftet, sie sind wieder an dem gleichen Punkt wie zuvor, der da wäre, dass sein kleines Abenteuer in Las Vegas wahrlich nicht heterosexuell war. Ob er es bald schafft, das als Ausrutscher zu sehen oder ob er seine Konsequenzen daraus zieht, das wird die Zukunft zeigen (zugegebenermaßen wartet er noch auf die göttliche Eingebung – auf den Moment, in dem ihm plötzlich ganz deutlich bewusst wird, wie er zu handeln hat), heute Abend wird er das nicht mehr klären können.<br/>Doch irgendwie hängt es bei Philipp noch nach. Und als er nach einer Weile bemerkt, dass Millis Atemzüge noch nicht allzu tief sind, beschließt er, es sich von der Seele zu quatschen.</p><p>„Noch wach?“<br/>„Mh.“<br/>„Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst... Ich glaub', ich stell' mich da tatsächlich recht gut an. Und es... Es macht mir auch Spaß.“</p><p>Okay, das kann er auch nur deshalb aussprechen, weil er mit dem Rücken zu Milli liegt. Mit Tageslicht und Blickkontakt hätten diese Worte niemals seinen Mund verlassen.<br/>Gut, den zweiten Teil lässt er nun beiseite, das ist nicht wichtig. Auf den ersten dagegen möchte er noch weiter eingehen.</p><p>„Und es ist echt frustrierend, wenn es deine Freundin gut meint und dir einen blasen will. Du solltest dankbar sein, du solltest dich darüber freuen... Das ist aber echt schwer, wenn du darüber nachdenkst, was sie wie besser machen könnte. Und eben nicht nur, weil du weißt, was sich gut anfühlt, sondern weil du selbst schon... Ja.“<br/>„Oh. Armer Philipp.“</p><p>So, nun wendet er sich doch Milli zu. Dafür hat er sich nämlich einen Schlag verdient. Immerhin wehrt er sich nur halbherzig, kassiert somit seine gerechte Strafe.<br/>Dann, als sie beide wieder liegen, liefert Milli eine etwas brauchbarere Antwort. Keine allzu ernsthafte Antwort, aber das passt immerhin zu ihrer Unterhaltung. Schließlich sind sie durch solche Blödeleien erst an diesen Punkt gekommen.</p><p>„Wenn du dich von ihr trennst, kannst du ja ihren BFF machen und ihr ein paar Tipps geben.“</p><p>'Wenn du dich von ihr trennst'... Obwohl er erst kurz zuvor deutlich gemacht hat, dass es an der Zeit wäre, eine Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung herbeizuführen, fühlt sich diese Aussage so merkwürdig, so falsch an. (Er kann sich nicht von ihr trennen, verdammt. Er kann einfach nicht. Das geht nicht. So schnell, so einfach, so kampflos kann er nicht aufgeben.)<br/>Sollten sie sich trennen... Mh, Philipp glaubt nicht, dass danach noch groß etwas mit 'BFF' wäre. Anni wäre so wütend auf ihn, 'Freunde bleiben' wäre da wahrscheinlich nicht mehr drin. Seine Ratschläge zu Blowjobs könnte er sich sonst wohin stecken. Und das hat er auch irgendwie verdient, das wäre die logische Reaktion nach dem Theater, das er in den letzten Wochen abgezogen hat.<br/>Mann, er weiß doch, dass er sie gerade echt beschissen behandelt, dass es beschissen von ihm ist, sie so hängen zu lassen, sie mies zu behandeln, ohne ihr zu sagen, was sein Problem ist.</p><p>Warum, verdammt noch mal, musste alles so kompliziert werden?</p><p>Philipp drückt das Kissen, er seufzt frustriert. Das entgeht Millis feinem Gehör natürlich nicht.</p><p>„Mh?“<br/>„Ich will einfach nur normal sein, ey.“<br/>„Mh.“</p><p>Eine erstaunlich wortkarge Reaktion. Aber gut, sie haben auch heute wieder ausführlich darüber gesprochen, da bleibt nicht mehr allzu viel zu sagen.<br/>Oder doch? Anscheinend brauchte Milli nur ein, zwei Momente, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Die Matratze bewegt sich, die Decke raschelt, dann spürt Philipp Millis Hand auf seinem Rücken.</p><p>„Du hast 'nen Schuss.“<br/>„Danke aber auch.“<br/>„Pssst.“</p><p>Gut, wenn er sich jetzt nicht einmal mehr dazu äußern darf, wenn er beleidigt wird...<br/>Millis Hand tätschelt seinen Rücken und auch wenn er sich das eigentlich nicht eingestehen will, tut das echt gut. Ein bisschen Nähe, ein Zeichen, dass er nicht alleine ist...</p><p>„Du hast 'nen Schuss. Aber auf 'ne gute Art und Weise. Und ein bisschen komisch ist doch jeder. Sonst wär's doch langweilig.“</p><p>Mh. Das ist fast das, was Dani ihm schon gesagt hat – nur wesentlich kürzer. So logisch, aber so schwer zu verdauen...<br/>Er wünscht sich trotzdem Normalität, Mann.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Wie oft will dieser verdammte DJ dieses verdammte Lied noch spielen?</p><p>Philipp ist ja prinzipiell keiner, der Leute bei der Ausführung ihres Berufs beurteilt. Mann, er ist Fußballer, er macht beruflich etwas, was ihm erst in die Wiege gelegt wurde und ihm anschließend durchgehend Spaß bereitet hat, wie will er da andere Berufe einschätzen? Er schätzt das schon, wenn jemand etwas beruflich macht, das nicht ganz so naheliegend ist.<br/>(Aber dass man dann jemanden, der gar kein Gefühl für Musik hat, ans Mischpult lässt...)</p><p>Bei diesem DJ beißt es jedoch aus. Immer und immer wieder spielt er die gleichen Lieder...</p><p>Allgemein ist der Schuppen hier nicht gerade der Renner. Mittlerweile ist zwar gut was los, doch die Stimmung ist nicht mitreißend. Gut, das mag daran liegen, dass Philipp die Musik aufregt – egal, ihm gefällt es hier einfach nicht. Dabei klang das hier nach einem echt guten Plan.</p><p>Milli hat tatsächlich ein paar Unternehmungsvorschläge ausgepackt. Nichts Weltbewegendes, nicht übermäßig Spektakuläres. Unter anderem hat er nämlich vorgeschlagen, dass sie mal weggehen könnten, feiern gehen könnten. Damit hat er sogar Philipp, der ursprünglich gegen große Unternehmungen war, überzeugt.<br/>(Nicht nur damit. Auch von den anderen Dingen, die Milli angesprochen hat und die sie vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen umsetzen werden, war er weniger genervt als erwartet. Und er muss sich eingestehen, dass das nicht an den einzelnen Vorschlägen lag, sondern daran, etwas zu unternehmen.)</p><p>Feiern gehen also. Doch dabei hat Milli es nicht belassen, so simpel war es dann doch nicht. Er hat es nämlich tatsächlich geschafft, in der Nähe einen Gay Club aufzuspüren – und den hat er als Ziel auserkoren.<br/>Nur für sich. Das hat er gleich dazu gesagt. Philipp muss nicht mit, der Gay Club ist an einer Partymeile und dort gibt es auch Hetenclubs.<br/>Natürlich hat Philipp das Angebot dankbar angenommen. Ist ja wirklich nicht so, dass er ein Problem mit Schwulen hat, es ist ja auch absolut in Ordnung für ihn, sich mit einem Schwulen das Haus und sogar das Bett zu teilen, aber vor allem nach all den Erzählungen in den letzten Tagen ist er ganz froh darüber, diese Location meiden zu können – und das Gegenteil davon aufsuchen zu können.</p><p>Komisch ist es trotzdem. Klar, sie können nicht Tag und Nacht aufeinander kleben, war ja auch niemals so geplant, und mit diesem Ausflug bekommt jeder, was er will. Auf dem Hinweg haben sie sich ein Taxi geteilt und sollte Philipp sich hier drin nicht zu Tode langweilen, können sie es auf dem Rückweg wieder so halten. Alles ganz praktisch.<br/>Und trotzdem komisch. Eben weil sie in letzter Zeit so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben und jetzt mal etwas alleine unternehmen.</p><p>Immerhin haben sie zuhause noch vorgeglüht, das hat für etwas Normalität gesorgt, dafür gesorgt, dass sie eben doch etwas zusammen unternommen haben und nun ihr eigenes Ding machen können. (Dachte Philipp zumindest. Solange, bis er sich hier einen Sitzplatz gesucht hat, um herumzusitzen und sich zu langweilen.)</p><p>Unter anderen Umständen würde er Milli vielleicht gar nicht vermissen, unter anderen Umständen würde ihm sein Begleiter nicht abgehen. Wenn er hier den Spaß hätte, den er sich versprochen hat...<br/>Ist ja nicht einmal so, dass er es nicht versucht hat. Schließlich ist er mit ganz klaren Erwartungen hierher gekommen.<br/>Sex. Frauen. Mal etwas anderes, mal eine ganz andere Richtung, nachdem er die letzten Tage so viel über Männer gesprochen hat. Fehlt ihm ja auch irgendwie, die körperliche Nähe, begehrt zu werden, mit jemandem intim zu werden. (Mit Frauen. Klar.)</p><p>Es ging gar nicht mal so schlecht los – er fand es hier nicht von Anfang an scheiße. Gut, der DJ war von der ersten Minute an unbrauchbar, auch wenn er das erst mit etwas Verzögerung bemerkt hat, erst dann, als es deutlich wurde, dass er gerne die gleichen Lieder innerhalb kürzester Zeit spielt.<br/>Doch er hatte Gesellschaft. Schon am Eingang hat er drei Mädchen getroffen, mit denen er umgehend ins Gespräch kam. Banalitäten, Smalltalk, aber nach den tiefgehenden Gesprächen in den letzten Tagen war das eine echte Wohltat. Ein bisschen palavern, ein bisschen lächeln und schon hatte er sie am Haken.<br/>Ja, alle drei.</p><p>Seine neuen Bekanntschaften haben ihn nach drinnen begleitet, dort haben sie sich auf die Tanzfläche begeben. Und verdammt, es lief alles nach Plan – besser als das, denn so einen Plan hätte er sich nie im Leben ausgedacht.<br/>Er hätte nie im Leben geplant, drei Frauen gleichzeitig aufzureißen. Mag sein, dass er, was Bekanntschaften in Clubs angeht, nicht übermäßig viel Anstand oder Sittlichkeit besitzt, aber drei auf einen Schlag... Das wäre zu verwegen gewesen, zu selbstgefällig.<br/>Philipp kann noch nicht einmal sagen, was genau es war, das die drei davon überzeugte, ihn zwischen sich aufzuteilen, statt auf einander eifersüchtig zu werden. Haben sie ihn erkannt oder doch nur die teure Uhr an seinem Handgelenk? Oder ist es seine Ausstrahlung?<br/>Er mag es zwar echt nötig haben – aber 'es' beschränkt sich hierbei auf Sex mit Frauen und lässt sich nicht ausweiten auf 'Bestätigung'. Klar, es ist nett zu sehen, dass es mit den Frauen noch funktioniert, dass er bei den Frauen noch funktioniert, aber das war nicht das, worum es ihm bei seinem Ausflug ging.</p><p>Tja, der Teil mit dem 'er funktioniert noch bei Frauen' hat sich recht schnell erledigt. Die Wirkung war da, er hatte eine gewisse Wirkung auf sie – aber sie nicht auf ihn. Zumindest nicht die erwartete. Denn obwohl er sich in einem feuchten Männertraum befand, sogar der Protagonist darin war, wurde es ihm plötzlich zu viel.<br/>Und ja – er war tatsächlich so peinlich, dass er aufs Männerklo flüchtete und sich für eine Weile in einer Kabine verbarrikadierte, in der Hoffnung, dass seine persönlichen Fans durch seine Abwesenheit die Lust an diesem Club verlieren würden und gehen würden.<br/>War nicht der Fall. Immerhin hat er sich so lange im Toilettenraum aufgehalten, dass der Dancefloor wesentlich voller war, als er wieder nach draußen kam. So schafft er es ganz gut, sich vor seinen Verehrerinnen zu verstecken – hin und wieder erblickt er eine von ihnen, doch es genügt, sich ein bisschen zur Seite zu lehnen, damit wieder jemand zwischen ihnen steht und sie ihn hoffentlich nicht sehen.<br/>(Kann auch gut sein, dass sie ihn nach seinem feigen Abgang ignorieren. Wäre nicht unbedingt das Schlechteste.)</p><p>Echt für'n Arsch hier.</p><p>Sollte er sich schlecht fühlen? Weil er sich doch eigentlich (beweisen wollte, wie hetero er ist) etwas gönnen wollte, endlich wieder Sex mit einer Frau haben wollte und ganz klar gescheitert ist?<br/>Nein – zu diesem Schluss kam er schon vor einer Weile, schon in der kleinen Kabine mit den wild bekritzelten Wänden. Sex mit Frauen schön und gut, aber drei auf einmal war dann doch zu viel des Guten.<br/>(Dass er mit mehreren Personen im Bett alle Hände voll zu tun hat und sich davon fast mehr überfordert als angemacht fühlt, durfte er ja in Las Vegas feststellen.)</p><p>Langweilig ist es hier trotzdem. Eine weitere Gelegenheit, seinen Plan durchzuführen, hat sich nicht ergeben – er hat zwar die ein oder andere Kandidatin entdeckt, hatte dabei aber immer ein beschissenes Händchen. Meistens hatten diese Kandidatinnen ihren Freund im Schlepptau oder zumindest ein Rudel Freundinnen, denen sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Und er ist sich dann doch zu schade dafür, einfach mal auf ein solches Rudel zuzugehen, um seine Dame für die heutige Nacht zu erobern.<br/>Und Mann – der Abend muss doch mehr zu bieten haben. Es ist so... Philipp fühlt sich, als würde er sich selbst damit degradieren. Als würde er dem Abend nicht die Möglichkeit geben, ein schöner zu werden, weil er so zweckorientiert herangeht. In den Club gehen – Frau erobern – Sex – fertig. Der Spaß bleibt da auf der Strecke.<br/>(Gut, beim Sex will er schon Spaß haben. Doch das, was davor kommt... Es ist eben ausschließlich zweckorientiert und darauf hat er eigentlich gar keinen Bock.)<br/>(Selbst der Sex wäre zweckorientiert. Weil es ihm nicht primär um Befriedigung geht, sondern... Weil es ein Muss ist. Weil er das Gefühl hat, das tun zu müssen, um die schwulen Dinge, die er in der letzten Zeit tat, endlich mal ausgleichen zu können.)</p><p>Trotzdem steht fest, dass er Hemmungen hat. Nicht nur heute – seit er zurück in Deutschland ist. (Seit er aus Las Vegas zurückgekommen ist.) Dabei ist es für Sittlichkeit, für anständiges Verhalten schon längst zu spät.</p><p>Wenn Milli hier wäre, wäre es lustiger. Und Philipp ist sich sicher, dass er das nicht nur denkt, weil sie vorher schon ein paar Gläschen gekippt haben und dabei einen Heidenspaß hatten. Hier in diesem Club ist es einfach ätzend, da würde ein bisschen Aufmunterung nicht schaden.<br/>(Ein bisschen Ablenkung. Jemand, der ihm zeigt, dass es heute Abend nicht nur darum geht, sich seine Heterosexualität beweisen zu müssen.)</p><p>Tja, nun könnte er den ganzen Abend hier herumsitzen, sich selbst bemitleiden, dass er eine so tolle Gelegenheit, seine Männlichkeit unter Beweis zu stellen, sausen ließ und sich langweilen. Muss er aber nicht – will er aber nicht. Schließlich ist es nicht so, dass er keine andere Wahl hat oder dass die einzige andere Möglichkeit darin besteht, sich alleine ein Taxi zu nehmen, um in ihrem Ferienhaus herumzusitzen und sich zu langweilen. (Gut, Lucky würde sich darüber freuen. Auch wenn er schon in seinem Körbchen lag und schlief, als sie das Haus verlassen haben.)<br/>Die Lösung ist greifbar, quasi. Zumindest gut erreichbar, nämlich ein paar Häuser weiter.<br/>Kommt der Berg nicht zum Propheten, kommt eben der Prophet zum Berg. Wenn Milli nicht hier mit ihm herumhängt, dann geht er eben zu Milli.</p><p>Es könnte ein Problem sein, dass er anhänglich wird, sobald er etwas getrunken hat. Doch... Nein, an diesem Punkt ist er noch nicht, das ist noch keine Trunkenheitsanhänglichkeit. Vielmehr ist es so, dass dieser Abend mit ihrem Vorglühen echt gut begann. Und dort will er wieder anknüpfen.<br/>Sie müssen ja noch nicht einmal im Gay Club bleiben, sie können auch irgendwas anderes machen. Nicht unbedingt hierher zurück kommen – abgesehen davon, dass es hier eh beschissen ist, wäre er ganz dankbar darüber, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seine drei Verehrerinnen zu bringen. Mit Milli und noch ein bisschen mehr Alkohol würde es wahrscheinlich auch Spaß machen, einfach nur durch die leeren Straßen zu laufen.</p><p>Kaum hat Philipp den Entschluss gefasst (und vorsichtshalber schnell noch einmal überprüft, dass er sich hier wirklich nichts durch die Lappen gehen lässt, zumindest nichts Brauchbares), setzt er ihn schon in die Tat um. Aufstehen, hinausgehen... So schwer ist das echt nicht.<br/>Zumindest der erste Teil – zumindest der Teil, in dem er seinen Club verlässt. Er erkennt sogar schon auf der Straße, schon nach ein paar Metern, den Club wieder, in den Milli verschwunden ist.<br/>Jetzt muss er da nur noch hineingehen. In den Gay Club.</p><p>Kein Problem, eigentlich. Auch wenn er nicht durch Sex mit einer Frau unter Beweis gestellt hat, wie hetero er ist – er braucht dafür keine Bestätigung, er weiß das auch so. Trotzdem zögert er noch kurz.<br/>Es ist nicht nötig, verdammt. Was soll schon passieren? Dass er, kaum dass er die Türen des Clubs passiert hat, über jeden Mann herfällt, der ihm über den Weg läuft? Eher unwahrscheinlich.<br/>Er ist einfach nur wieder feige. So wie bei Fabis Nachricht vor ein paar Tagen, die eigentlich ganz harmlos war und die ihn trotzdem so verschreckt hat.</p><p>Apropos Nachricht.</p><p>Gestern Nacht, nach seiner Las-Vegas-Erzählung, hat er überlegt, sich endlich dieser Nachricht zu stellen, Fabi endlich zu antworten. Aber dann haben sie sich schon wieder über dieses Thema unterhalten, dann war er müde, dann gab es immer wieder andere Dinge zu erledigen... Er hat tatsächlich immer wieder daran gedacht, kam aber einfach nicht dazu.<br/>Nun nimmt er sich die Zeit. Weil – hey, das ist genauso machbar wie in den Gay Club zu marschieren. Und da die Nachricht ein etwas kleinerer Schritt ist und er es sowieso nicht eilig hat...</p><p>Philipp zieht sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche, er lehnt sich gegen eine Hauswand, während er den Chatverlauf mit Fabi öffnet.</p><p>'Jetzt fehlst nur noch du ;)'</p><p>Abgesehen von dem Text ist das Foto echt... ja, niedlich, irgendwie. Fabi sieht stolz aus, glücklich. Und Andi? Nun ja, er wäre nicht auf Fabis Brust eingeschlafen, wenn er sich nicht bei ihm wohlfühlen würde. Sie sehen so friedlich aus, so... glücklich miteinander eben. Und sie sind es auch, sonst hätten sie nicht beschlossen, noch mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen – noch mehr Zeit auf diese Weise miteinander zu verbringen.<br/>Philipp beginnt, eine Nachricht zu tippen, eine Nachricht, die zu dieser Einschätzung passt.</p><p>'Was ist das mit euch? Kann man gratulieren?'</p><p>Eigentlich hat er nicht vor, auf Fabis Antwort zu warten. Seine Pflicht und Schuldigkeit hat er getan, nun kann er sich daran wagen, Milli zu suchen. Doch obwohl seine Hemmung davor, den Schwulenclub zu betreten, mittlerweile tatsächlich auf ein Minimum geschrumpft ist, bleibt er noch einen Moment stehen. Er scrollt noch einmal nach oben, öffnet noch einmal das Foto.<br/>Schon heftig – und schon irgendwie merkwürdig. Seines Wissens lief nie etwas zwischen Andi und Fabi. Erst in Las Vegas, in ihrem Hotelzimmer... Ob sie sich schon zuvor, auch ohne ihn, dort vergnügt haben, weiß er natürlich nicht, er würde jedoch glatt zu 'nein' tendieren. Er hatte den Eindruck, als wäre das das erste Mal gewesen.<br/>Mit ihm zusammen. Und während er das als Ausrutscher hinnahm, der selbst einem heterosexuellen Mann mal passieren kann, haben die beiden ganz andere Schlüsse aus ihrem Stelldichein gezogen.</p><p>Andi. Ausgerechnet Andi. Gut, damit erledigt sich auch seine Sorge, dass der Torwart unglücklich in ihn verliebt ist.<br/>Es war eine Theorie, die Philipp schon ein Weilchen lang mit sich herumtrug. Sie haben sich von Anfang an gut verstanden – sehr gut sogar. Und hin und wieder hatte Philipp das Gefühl, dass Andi mehr in ihm sah als nur einen guten Freund.<br/>Tja, Andi hatte ein beschissenes Timing. Als er in Augsburg ankam, war Philipp noch... Anschließend, als Philipp sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob Andi die aktuelle Situation als Chance ansehen würde, wich er ihm ein bisschen aus. (Er hätte einen Verbündeten gewinnen können, vielleicht. So hat er Andi aus seinem Drama herausgehalten, indirekt dafür gesorgt, dass er sich nie für eine Seite entscheiden musste.) Und dann kam auch schon Anni – erst, als er mit Anni zusammenkam, konnte Philipp damit aufhören, auf Abstand zu gehen und sie waren wieder ganz normale Freunde.<br/>Freunde. Mehr nicht.</p><p>Und jetzt, wo Andi wieder etwas wittern könnte, jetzt, wo Andi das Gefühl haben könnte, dass er ihn endlich für sich gewinnen könnte...<br/>Entscheidet er sich für seinen Torwartkollegen.</p><p>Ein bisschen eifersüchtig oder so etwas in der Art ist Philipp schon. Gut, nicht direkt eifersüchtig – dafür ist die Erleichterung, dass es nicht zu einem Missverständnis kam, das einen riesigen Keil zwischen sie beide getrieben hätte, zu groß. Das mit Andi, das wäre unter keinen Umständen etwas geworden, denkt er, selbst dann nicht, wenn er Interesse an Männern hätte. Aber das Gefühl zu haben, von ihm begehrt zu werden und nun festzustellen, dass dem nicht so ist, zumindest nicht so sehr wie er dachte – ein bisschen Begehren war ja scheinbar schon da, sonst wäre er nicht mit ihm ins Bett -, das kratzt schon ein kleines bisschen an seinem Ego.<br/>Die Erleichterung überwiegt. Andi ist ein echt guter Kumpel und zu wissen, dass er nicht eigentlich etwas ganz anderes von ihm will, ist vor allem nach den letzten Entwicklungen echt gut zu wissen.</p><p>Der kleine Gedankenausflug hat sich gelohnt. Als Philipp das Foto schließt, sieht er, dass Fabi online ist – und dass er ihm geantwortet hat.</p><p>'Wir haben Spaß :)'</p><p>Spaß also. Nur Spaß. Nichts Festes, zumindest vorerst.<br/>Klar. Sieht auch absolut entspannt und unverbindlich aus. Also, wenn man davon absieht, dass sie unglaublich vertraut und glücklich miteinander wirken.<br/>Aber gut, das ist ihre Sache. Dass da etwas zwischen ihnen ist, haben sie wahrgenommen, sie leben das auch aus – auf die Feinheiten müssen sie halt noch kommen, aber die Grundlage passt und der Rest wird sich mit der Zeit ergeben.</p><p>Fabi und Andi also.</p><p>Okay, er hat endlich die Nachricht beantwortet, zu Fabis Antwort gibt es vorerst nicht allzu viel sagen – Philipp tippt noch schnell einen Text, 'Dann habt noch viel Spaß' und ein Grinsesmiley. Aufgabe erledigt und damit hat er keinen Grund mehr, weiter auf der Straße herumzulungern. Ist zwar trotz der fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit noch angenehm warm hier draußen, aber...<br/>Auch das ist langweilig. Er will wieder feiern – oder zumindest irgendwas tun. (Und nein, lange überfällige Nachrichten beantworten zählt nicht als 'etwas tun'.)</p><p>Also ab ins Getümmel. Philipp überprüft seine Frisur in der Reflexion seines Handys – viel bewegt hat er sich im letzten Club nicht, aber eines der Mädchen hat ihm ein paar Mal in die Haare gefasst. (Echt nervig, zumindest sieht er das im Nachhinein so – da schaudert es ihn nachträglich. An Ort und Stelle hat ihn das nicht groß gestört.)<br/>Passt alles. So kann er sich auf den Weg zum Club zu machen.</p><p>Die Idee, Milli zu suchen, war eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. Lieber freiwillig mit seinem Urlaubsmitbewohner herumhängen als gezwungenermaßen mit irgendwelchen fremden Weibern... Leider hapert es an der Umsetzung. In dem Club, den Milli sich ausgesucht hat, ist nämlich ähnlich viel los wie in Philipps Club vorher, wenn nicht sogar mehr.<br/>Und das ist noch nicht einmal das einzige Problem. Klar, es macht Umstände, aber er ist im Urlaub, er hat sonst eh nichts vor, es ist nicht so, dass er Milli innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitrahmens aufspüren muss. Wäre nicht so schlimm, er würde sich auch eine Weile lang durch die Massen quetschen und Milli suchen.<br/>Schlimmer ist es, dass er als Neuling scheinbar massiv auffällt. Oder als Hetero? Nein, Philipp sieht das ganz nüchtern – er ist neu hier, er sieht sich um, muss sich erst mal orientieren und das sind genügend Anhaltspunkte dafür, ihn zu Frischfleisch zu erklären.</p><p>'Langsam' und 'einfach mal überall herumstromern' ist hier nicht. Obwohl Philipp sich erst einmal einen Überblick verschaffen wollte, verlässt er seinen Aussichtsposten schnell und drückt sich umgehend ins Getümmel. So entkommt er den Blicken der Männer, die ihn bereits ins Visier genommen haben.<br/>Mann, das ist schon... Hier, unter all den Leuten, ist es schon ein bisschen besser. Auch hier spürt er noch neugierige Blicke, doch jetzt, wo er nicht mehr ganz so exponiert ist, ist es wesentlich überschaubarer. Nun fühlt er sich nicht mehr, als würden ihn gleich mehrere Männer mit ihren Blicken ausziehen.<br/>(Ist also überall gleich. Egal ob in Süddeutschland oder in Norddeutschland. Und der Gedanke, dass ihm das auch unangenehm war, als er sich den Besuchern mehr zugehörig fühlte, hat etwas Beruhigendes.)</p><p>Weiter, weiter, weiter. Die Hand auf seinem Arsch ignorieren, die anderen Leute hier ignorieren... Leichter gesagt als getan – es ist schon<br/>(Überwältigend.)<br/>anders als im vorhergehenden Club. So viele Männer – Männer, die miteinander tanzen, Männer, die miteinander herumstehen und sich unterhalten und nicht gerade den Eindruck machen, als wäre das rein freundschaftlich, Männer, die sich küssen...<br/>Philipp reißt seinen Blick von einem eng umschlungenen Pärchen direkt neben ihm los und schiebt sich weiter.</p><p>Dann erblickt er endlich Milli. Verhältnismäßig alleine, zum Glück – zumindest klebt niemand an ihm.<br/>Das nicht. Doch als Philipp etwas näher kommt, sieht er, warum Millis Blick fest auf einen Punkt gerichtet ist und er immer wieder kurz lacht.<br/>Da ist ein Typ bei Milli. Er steht vor ihm, spricht mit ihm, wedelt dabei mit beiden Händen durch die Luft.</p><p>Philipps Magen zieht sich zusammen. Damit hat er nicht...<br/>… gerechnet? Schwer zu sagen, immerhin hatte er keine konkreten Vorstellungen, als er beschlossen hat, sich zu Milli zu gesellen. Zum Club an sich vielleicht schon, schließlich hat er eine grobe Vorstellung, wie es in solchen Läden zugeht und war deshalb auch nicht allzu überrascht vom Empfang hier. (Merkwürdig war es trotzdem. Er ist kein Frischfleisch, verdammt. Er ist nicht das neueste Opfer.) Aber was Milli hier tun wird...<br/>Es ist einfach so ungewohnt, ihn in so einer Umgebung zu sehen. Bis jetzt kennt er nur den professionellen Milli, Milli als den Mann an Nils' Seite und den Milli, der seinen Urlaub in einem Haus an der Nordseeküste verbringt. Party-Milli hat er noch nicht wirklich kennengelernt, hat ihn zumindest nie großartig beachtet und so konnte er sich noch kein Bild von ihm machen.</p><p>Das kann er nun nachholen. Ein großer Tänzer ist er scheinbar nicht – wenn man nach dem Bild geht, das sich Philipp gerade bietet, gehört er wohl eher in die Kategorie der Leute, die mit einem Drink in der Hand herumstehen und versuchen, sich über die laute Musik hinweg zu unterhalten.<br/>Ist das wirklich so? Es widerstrebt ihm, Milli in eine Schublade zu stecken, zu deren Kennzeichen 'sich unterhalten' gehört. So zurückhaltend, wie Milli ist, so viel Zeit, wie er braucht, um mal aufzutauen und umgänglich zu werden, passt es einfach nicht, dass er nun derjenige sein soll, der mit fremden Leuten quatscht, obwohl es die äußeren Umstände verdammt schwer machen. Selbst unter Alkoholeinfluss nicht.<br/>Und das wiederum passt hervorragend zu seinem Bauchgefühl. Denn irgendwie ist das falsch, irgendwie fühlt es sich falsch an, Milli so zu sehen.</p><p>Weitere Begründungen braucht Philipp nicht – obwohl es die durchaus gäbe. Millis Lächeln ist so... unsicher? Außerdem wippt er die ganze Zeit auf und ab, wechselt von einem Bein aufs andere... Er ist nervös – er fühlt sich nicht wohl. (Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit der Vergewaltigung. Ist es wirklich okay für Milli, sich einem Mann so auszuliefern? Mag zwar sein, dass es hier in der Öffentlichkeit noch ganz okay ist, aber... Er fühlt sich trotzdem nicht wohl dabei, da ist Philipp sich sicher.)<br/>Milli gehört nicht in die Situation. Dass er sich selbst dort hinein manövriert hat – und sei es nur deswegen, weil er es war, der vorgeschlagen hat, dass sie für diesen Abend getrennte Wege gehen -, ist dabei nebensächlich. Wichtig ist, dass er, Philipp, nun da ist, dass er Millis Unsicherheit bemerkt – und dass er bereit ist, ihm aus der Patsche zu helfen.<br/>(Ganz uneigennützig ist es nicht. Also, letztendlich ist das auch zu Millis Nutzen, aber... Er will diesen Typen nicht bei Milli sehen. Und es tut auch ihm ganz gut, wenn er ihn von Milli weg bekommt. Dass Milli ebenfalls etwas davon hat, ist ein positiver Nebeneffekt.)</p><p>Okay. Der Typ stört sowohl ihn als auch Milli, er muss also weg. Nun, wo das beschlossene Sache ist, nimmt Philipp ihn mal genauer unter die Lupe.</p><p>Kategorie Muskelprotz. Nicht übermäßig aufgeblasen, nicht so sehr, dass man Anabolika oder so ein Zeug vermuten könnte, aber doch so, dass man ihm ansieht, dass er verdammt gerne Zeit im Fitnessstudio verbringt und das hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er den Anblick seiner Muskeln so sehr mag. Dagegen sieht er natürlich aus wie -<br/>Keine falsche Bescheidenheit an dieser Stelle, ist nicht gerade so, dass er keine Muskeln hat. Nur konzentriert sich Philipp auf die Muskeln, die für ihn als Fußballer wichtig sind, die Muskeln, die er fördern muss, um ein besserer Fußballer zu sein. Vor allem auf seine Beinmuskulatur ist er echt stolz – aber seine Oberarme sind nicht so dick, dass er jedes T-Shirt damit sprengt.<br/>Bei Millis Verehrer schon.</p><p>Und weiter? Wenn Milli Geschmack hat, lässt er sich nicht davon beeindrucken. Ist ja auch so – besonders angetan wirkt er nicht. Da – jetzt streicht er sich durch die Haare und sein Lächeln ist ganz eindeutig nervös. Er will nicht hier sein, zumindest nicht bei diesem Kerl, das ist offensichtlich.<br/>Er braucht seine Hilfe. Und wie das unter guten Freunden so ist, ist Philipp für ihn da, wenn er ihn braucht.<br/>(Zu einer Schlägerei wird es schon nicht kommen. Also ist die Tatsache, dass Millis Typ ein Muskelprotz ist, absolut irrelevant.)</p><p>Okay, genug gesehen. (Gut, der Mann, der plötzlich direkt neben ihm steht und versucht, ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr zu raunen, ist ein weiterer Anstoß, seine Beobachterposition zu verlassen.) Philipp setzt sich in Bewegung, Richtung Milli und Muskelprotz – diesmal hält er sich nicht am Rand, diesmal nimmt er den direkten Weg, ohne Rücksicht auf die tanzenden Leute, ohne Rücksicht auf Grüppchen, die beieinander stehen und nicht gerade davon begeistert sind, dass er sich zwischen ihnen durch zwängt. Er muss jetzt zu Milli, verdammt.<br/>Dort angekommen, hält er sich nicht lange auf. Keine Begrüßung für Milli, erst recht keine für den anderen Typen.</p><p>Er packt den Muskelprotz an der Schulter, dreht ihn zu sich. Dass ihm das tatsächlich gelingt, ist wohl hauptsächlich dem Überraschungseffekt zu verdanken, aber hey, er nimmt, was er bekommt.</p><p>„Lass' deine Finger von ihm, verdammt.“</p><p>Nicht das, was er ursprünglich sagen wollte. Schließlich stört ihn ja eigentlich, dass er Milli auf den Sack geht. Aber verdammt, kurz bevor er bei den beiden angekommen ist, hat der Muskelprotz es gewagt, seine Hand auszustrecken und auf Millis Unterarm zu legen. Das hat seine letzten Sicherungen durchbrennen lassen.<br/>Die Botschaft passt. Das ist die Hauptsache. Und sie kommt an. Der Muskelprotz weicht tatsächlich ein Stück zurück, seine Hand rutscht von Millis Arm. Dann hebt er abwehrend die Arme.</p><p>„Ey, chill. Konnte ich ja nich' wissen, dass er seinen Freund da hat.“</p><p>Seinen -?</p><p>„Tja, hättest du vielleicht mal abklären sollen.“</p><p>Das kam schneller aus seinem Mund, als er denken konnte. Noch bevor er sacken lassen konnte, dass der Typ ihn als Millis Freund bezeichnet, ihn als Millis Freund gesehen hat.<br/>Er ist nicht der einzige, der von seiner Reaktion überrumpelt ist. Milli sieht ihn echt perplex an.</p><p>Aber – darauf geschissen. Was der Typ von ihm, von ihnen, denkt, geht ihm sonst wo vorbei. Und solange er einsieht, dass er bei Milli nichts verloren hat...<br/>Das tut er. Für einen weiteren Augenblick lässt er die Hände in der Abwehrhaltung, er grinst ihn an. Gar nicht mal spöttisch (unter anderen Umständen könnte dieser Muskelprotz wahrscheinlich nett sein, aber auf nett hat Philipp gerade überhaupt keinen Bock), sondern eventuell sogar entschuldigend.<br/>Und dann dreht er sich um und verschwindet. Einfach so.</p><p>Okay, dass er es ihm so leicht macht, damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Dieser Schuppen steckt voller Überraschungen.</p><p>„Ey, das war -“</p><p>Milli reißt ihn aus seinem Staunen. Doch er beendet seinen Satz – seinen Vorwurf, Philipp ist sich recht sicher, dass die ersten paar Wörter angefressen klangen – nicht.</p><p>„Unnötig?“</p><p>Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass seine Reaktion eventuell ein bisschen überzogen war. Warum wollte Milli denn hierher? Garantiert nicht, weil die rosa Cocktails in einem Schwulenclub so gut schmecken. Er wollte... Männer. Dass er also aus freien Stücken mit dem Muskelprotz sprach (flirtete?), ist also durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen.<br/>Auch nach seiner Ergänzung setzt Milli seine Schelte nicht fort. Er sieht ihn nur an, wirkt dabei etwas durch den Wind. Und obwohl Philipp gerade anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen, muss er lachen.</p><p>„Oh shit, das Vorglühen war vielleicht doch zu viel, mh? Bist 'n bisschen neben der Spur.“</p><p>Diese Feststellung beruhigt ein bisschen sein schlechtes Gewissen. Wer weiß, ob Milli noch zu 100% zurechnungsfähig ist... Unter diesen Umständen ist es gerechtfertigt, auch nur auf Verdacht hin einzuschreiten – Milli zu beschützen, wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass etwas passiert, was Milli so nicht wollte. Mag sein, dass Milli im Moment sogar damit einverstanden war, was passiert ist, was passieren hätte können, aber ob sein nüchternes Ich das genauso sieht, ist fraglich.</p><p>Jetzt erst scheint bei ihm anzukommen, was Philipp gesagt hat. Er schüttelt sich kurz, als hätte er Wasser ins Ohr bekommen, dann wird sein Blick etwas fokussierter. Mann, er hat ihn echt überrumpelt.</p><p>„Ja. Nee. Also... Ist schon okay. Ich mein' – es ist 'n Schwulenclub, da gehört es schon dazu, angesprochen zu werden. Alles andere wäre peinlich gewesen. Und es war schon schmeichelhaft. Auch wenn der nicht so mein Typ war. Aber... Ist okay. Gerettet zu werden ist ja auch schmeichelhaft oder so. Mann, ich red' Müll.“</p><p>Dafür, dass er noch vor ein paar Sekunden gar kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht hat, war das jetzt echt viel. Seine Schockstarre ist gelöst, das ist offensichtlich. Und hey, plappernder Milli ist lustig. Dass sein Mitbewohner nicht ganz so schweigsam und zurückhaltend ist wie er ihn bisher kennengelernt hat, hat Philipp ja schon bemerkt, aber das war selbst für ihre Verhältnisse, selbst dafür, dass sie mittlerweile so ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander haben, echt viel.<br/>Das ist auch Milli bewusst – merkt man nicht nur an seiner letzten Feststellung. Wieder schüttelt er den Kopf, so, als würde er die überflüssigen Worte verscheuchen wollen. Sein Grinsen ist ein bisschen verlegen.<br/>Dann lenkt er von seinem kleinen Ausbruch gerade eben ab.</p><p>„Lass' uns was trinken gehen. Ich lade dich ein. Als Dankeschön oder so.“</p><p>Irgendwie ist er... aufgelöst? Auch wenn er versucht, es mit seiner Einladung zu überspielen, kommt Philipp nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er zumindest aufgewühlt ist. <br/>Weil er nicht gerettet werden wollte? Oder weil ihn der Typ doch fertig gemacht hat? Egal – Milli will mit ihm zur Bar, Milli will weiter mit ihm herumhängen, also kann er gar nicht so viel falsch gemacht haben.<br/>Philipp springt also auf diesen Zug mit auf. Als sie sich in Bewegung setzen, als sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Bar machen, kann er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.</p><p>„Gute Idee, die Prinzessin retten macht durstig.“</p><p>Ja, alles wieder normal bei ihnen. Milli schnaubt, kann somit nicht verstecken, dass er den Spruch an sich eigentlich ganz lustig fand. Dass er ihn gleichzeitig anrempelt – und verdammt, so spitz ist sein Ellbogen normalerweise nicht, er hat sich echt Mühe gegeben, ihm ein bisschen wehzutun -, zeigt, dass er nichtsdestotrotz empört ist – oder zumindest den Eindruck machen will.</p><p>„Halt's Maul. Du bist ja nur neidisch weil du nicht gerettet wurdest.“</p><p>Ist er das? Mh, nicht direkt neidisch, aber an und für sich liegt Milli damit gar nicht so falsch. Auch wenn die drei Musketierinnen nicht versucht haben, ihn zurückzuerobern, wäre er vorher über einen Ritter in glänzender Rüstung recht dankbar gewesen. Wäre angenehmer gewesen, so aus dem Laden geholt zu werden, statt erst einmal herumzusitzen, sich vor den Mädels zu verstecken und sich zu überlegen, wie er den Abend sinnvoller gestalten könnte.<br/>Aber nein, Milli war erst mit den Männern hier beschäftigt und dann wollte er selbst gerettet werden. So viel zu 'Prinzessin'.</p><p>Als könnte Milli seine Gedanken lesen, wendet er sich an ihn, kaum haben sie sich einen Platz an der Bar gesichert.</p><p>„Was machst du eigentlich hier? War's drüben so langweilig?“</p><p>Ja, war es. Das wird er aber nicht zugeben – er wird nicht zugeben, dass Milli die bessere Wahl getroffen hat. Nicht einmal deshalb, weil das quasi ein Eingeständnis im Wettstreit schwul – hetero wäre, sondern schlicht und ergreifend deswegen, weil er Milli den Triumph nicht gönnt. Da hätte er sich für einen Kuhstall entscheiden können und Milli für eine Edeldisco, in der jeder Besucher gleich am Eingang eine Sektflasche mit persönlicher Widmung in die Hand gedrückt bekommt – Philipp würde sich trotzdem in dieser Frage nicht äußern.</p><p>„Hab' dich vermisst.“</p><p>Oh wow. Milli ist echt neben der Spur. Normalerweise hätte er mitgemacht, normalerweise hätte er mitgescherzt. Jetzt wendet er sich ab, sucht ganz plötzlich nach dem Barkeeper, der bis vor seinem Spruch noch völlig egal war. Philipp ist sich verdammt sicher, dass er nicht auf einen Schlag ganz durstig ist. Vielmehr...<br/>Schon zu fertig, um vernünftig kontern zu können? Und statt sich diese Schmach einzugestehen, macht er es wie Philipp gerade eben – er weicht aus.</p><p>Vielleicht ist es nicht nur der Alkohol. Milli ist hier anders als sonst – zumindest anders als in ihrem Ferienhaus. Aber das ist nicht direkt etwas Neues. Schließlich war auch der Milli, den er in auf den Geburtstagsfeiern ihrer Bekannten kennengelernt hat, ein anderer als der Urlaubs-Milli. Und das hier ist das erste Mal in ihrem Urlaub, dass sie zusammen unter anderen Menschen sind. Bei ihren bisherigen Treffen hat er ja schon gemerkt, dass das nicht so sehr Millis Ding ist – sonst hätten sie sich nicht so lange davor drücken können, miteinander zu sprechen, sonst hätten sie dafür nicht erst ein gemeinsames Ferienhaus gebraucht. Dazu dann noch das mit dem Muskelprotz, als entweder der oder Philipp sich falsch verhalten hat...<br/>Nichts, was ein paar Getränke und etwas Spaß nicht beheben könnte, hofft Philipp. Immerhin ist Milli noch hier, immerhin hat Milli sich noch kein Taxi gerufen und das trotz der Menschen hier. So übel scheint er es also nicht zu finden. Ist halt seine eigene Art, damit umzugehen – sich in seinem Schneckenhäuschen zu verkriechen.</p><p>Es dauert nicht lange bis Millis Ausweichmanöver zieht – bis er den Barkeeper findet. Er winkt ihn zu sich, ordert zwei Getränke – auch hier lohnt sich das Vorglühen wieder, so bedarf es keiner Absprache und Philipp muss nicht eingreifen, weil er mit Millis Bestellung zufrieden ist. Kurz darauf bekommen sie ihre Getränke serviert, sie stoßen an und trinken einen Schluck.<br/>War höchste Zeit, dass sie wieder gemeinsam trinken. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet Philipp Milli, sieht, wie er sich schon jetzt ein bisschen mehr entspannt.<br/>Gut. Dann muss er sich nun wirklich keine Sorgen mehr machen. (Muss er eigentlich sowieso nicht. Milli mag zwar zurückhaltend sein, aber wenn es nötig ist, schafft er es immer, den Mund aufzumachen. In diesem Fall sieht das so aus, dass Philipp sich darauf verlassen kann, dass Milli irgendwie zeigt, wenn er sich hier nicht wohlfühlt und gehen möchte. Der einzige Grund, warum er sich trotzdem noch ein wenig sorgt, ist das schlechte Gewissen von vorher.)</p><p>Wenn das jetzt geklärt wäre...<br/>Philipp dreht sich auf seinem Barhocker um, so dass er sich an den Tresen lehnen und den Club erneut unter die Lupe nehmen kann.</p><p>Zugegebenermaßen ist Milli nicht der einzige, der sich gerade entspannt. Ob es bei ihm am Alkohol liegt oder doch eher daran, dass er, als er hier ankam, noch recht gehetzt war, weil er Milli gesucht hat (vom Streit mit dem Muskelprotz ganz zu schweigen, entspannt war das nun wirklich nicht), kann er nicht sagen, fest steht allerdings, dass er den Club nun mit anderen Augen sieht. Nicht mehr als Sammelbecken von Hindernissen, wie vorher bei seiner Suche, sondern...<br/>Es ist interessant hier. Mal eine ganz andere Umgebung und...</p><p>Hat etwas Angenehmes, die Pärchen zu sehen. Zu sehen, dass sie sich hier ausleben können, dass sie sich hier nahe sein können, ohne Rücksicht darauf, was andere von ihnen denken. Das bezieht sich einerseits darauf, dass sie das als gleichgeschlechtliche Paare außerhalb dieser Wände nicht ganz so könnten, andererseits aber auch darauf, dass die, die Philipp entdeckt, wirklich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen können.<br/>'Interessant' muss ja nicht durchweg positiv sein. Dass sich manche schon hier draußen an die Wäsche gehen, ist fast schon zu viel für Philipp und was hinten im Darkroom passiert, darüber will er gar nicht erst nachdenken.<br/>Trotzdem überwiegen tatsächlich die positiven Gefühle. Ist schön zu sehen, dass diese Männer lieben können, wen sie wollen, das kann er auch als neutraler Betrachter schätzen.</p><p>Nun sieht er auch die Blicke, die auf ihn gerichtet sind, nicht mehr ganz so negativ. Klar, beim einen oder anderen fühlt es sich echt komisch an – wenn man ganz eindeutig erkennt, was sich gerade hinter seiner Stirn abspielt, zum Beispiel -, aber... Es ist das, was Milli vorher gesagt hat. Die Aufmerksamkeit schmeichelt ihm. Schon allgemein und als er dann den hochgewachsenen Mann mit den tiefschwarzen, nach hinten gegelten Haaren entdeckt, der seinen Blick ganz unverfroren erwidert und ihm ein eindeutiges Grinsen schenkt...<br/>Ist nicht gerade so, dass er mit diesem oder einem anderen Mann auf Tuchfühlung gehen muss. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die indirekten Komplimente nimmt er jedoch gerne mit.</p><p>Apropos Aufmerksamkeit: Seine wird nun wieder von Milli beansprucht. Der lehnt sich nämlich zu ihm hinüber, um ihm etwas mitzuteilen.</p><p>„Bin mal eben pissen.“</p><p>Ah ja, sein Glas ist leer, stellt Philipp fest, als er sich zu ihm dreht. Damit hat Milli ihn mal wieder überholt – seines ist noch zur Hälfte gefüllt.<br/>Philipp nickt, dann macht er sich daran, ebenfalls sein Glas zu leeren. Milli rutscht derweil von seinem Stuhl und bahnt sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Ein bisschen schwankend, aber dafür, dass er vorher ein paar Mal so merkwürdig war, ist er noch echt fit.<br/>Nichtsdestotrotz behält Philipp ihn im Auge. Sorgen macht er sich noch immer keine, doch wenn er schon mal hier ist, kann er auch darauf achten, dass Milli den Abend unbeschadet übersteht.</p><p>So bemerkt er nicht, dass Millis Stuhl in Beschlag genommen wird. Das wird ihm erst bewusst, als sich neben ihm jemand räuspert und ihn dann anspricht.</p><p>„Hey.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Schmollmopsverwirrung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Schon wieder ein neues Kapitel? Ja, es gibt sie noch, die kleinen Wunder... :D</p><p>Nein, ich versuche, zu meinem wochenendlichen Posten zurückzukehren. Hoffe, das ist in eurem Sinne!</p><p>~*~*~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dort, auf Millis Hocker, sitzt nun ein anderer Mann. Groß – schlaksig, würde Philipp sagen, das sieht man sogar, wenn er sitzt -, Typ Junge von nebenan. Und das 'Junge' ist wörtlich zu nehmen, Philipp ist sich sicher, dass sein Gegenüber jünger ist als er.<br/>Das Markanteste ist sein Blick. Wie er ihn ansieht... 'Intensiv' ist da wohl die passende Beschreibung. Dazu noch das Lächeln, das um seine Lippen spielt...<br/>Mann, Philipp ist nicht dumm. Sie sind hier in einer Schwulenbar, der Typ spricht ihn einfach so an – da sprechen seine Blicke eine eindeutige Sprache. Sie sagen etwas, was Philipp nicht hören will, sagen etwas, womit sie bei Philipp auf taube Ohren stoßen.</p><p>„Äh, ich bin nicht zu haben, nur so zur Info.“</p><p>Wow. Das war absolut elegant. Also, wenn man unter 'absolut' 'rein gar nicht' versteht. Noch nicht einmal die Begrüßung erwidert hat er – stattdessen hat er gleich die harten Fakten dargelegt. Sehr sympathisch, wirklich.<br/>Philipp versucht, seine missglückte Absage etwas zurechtzubiegen. Eine Absage bekommt der Kerl auf jeden Fall, das steht fest – der einzige Mann, mit dem er heute Abend ins Bett geht, ist Milli und das zählt ja wirklich nicht -, aber das kann er auch nett gestalten. Schließlich verhält sich der Junge ja ganz anständig. Sein bohrender Blick bringt Philipp zwar etwas aus der Ruhe, aber ansonsten... Da hat er sogar heute schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Und das war gerade mal die eine oder andere Hand auf dem Arsch.<br/>Nein, der Junge hat komplett auf Körperkontakt verzichtet, auch auf dumme Anmachsprüche oder Obszönitäten, wie sie Philipp auf dem Weg durch den Club ins Ohr geraunt wurden. Das rechnet ihm Philipp hoch an und dafür hat er sich eine nette Absage, eine gut verdauliche Absage verdient.</p><p>„Ich bin hier mit...“</p><p>Er fuchtelt mit den Händen, fuchtelt nach hinten, dorthin, wo Milli verschwunden ist.<br/>Natürlich taucht Milli nicht zufällig in genau diesem Moment auf und spart ihm somit die Vollendung seines Satzes. Kein Verlass auf seinen Mitbewohner, ey. Nächstes Mal lässt er ihn auch zappeln, wenn er Hilfe benötigt, das steht fest.</p><p>Ja, was sagt er nun? Dass er nicht zu haben ist, ist zwar wahr, aber eine stichhaltige Erklärung, die zu diesem Setting hier passt, findet er nicht. Milli als Ausrede zu nehmen wäre eine Lüge und das kommt ihm nicht ganz so leicht über die Lippen. Mann, er kann ihn doch nicht einfach so als seinen Freund bezeichnen, zumindest nicht als seinen festen Freund und sie sind beide alt genug, um zu wissen, was er mit 'mein Freund' andeuten würde.</p><p>Sein Gegenüber erspart ihm die Entscheidung – er kommt ihm zuvor.</p><p>„Ja, klar. Du bist mit Milli da.“</p><p>Ja, mit Milli. Das ist absolut unverfänglich. Okay, der Junge könnte damit andeuten, dass Milli sein Freund ist, aber genauso gut könnte er damit meinen, dass sie gute Freunde sind, hier einfach nur einen lustigen Abend verbringen wollen und dabei nicht von unnötigen Verehrern gestört werden wollen.<br/>Moment. Milli?</p><p>Wieder lässt sein Gegenüber ihn nicht zu Ende denken. Er lehnt sich noch etwas näher zu ihm-</p><p>„Deswegen bin ich auch gar nicht hier. Du bist doch Philipp Max, oder?“</p><p>Oh.<br/>Im ersten Moment ist Philipp – nein, 'überrascht' trifft es nicht mehr, das geht schon in die Richtung 'schockiert'. Doch dann holt sein Gehirn langsam auf.<br/>Milli. Das, woran er vorher schon hängen blieb. Der Kerl hat nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Milli erkannt. An und für sich nicht sonderlich bemerkenswert, immerhin spielen sie Bundesliga – wenn man sich ein bisschen für Fußball interessiert, ist man auch schon über ihre Namen gestolpert.<br/>Aber würde ein Fan von Maximilian Philipp als Milli sprechen?</p><p>Nichtsdestotrotz ist er erst einmal sprachlos. Die Frage des Jungens kann er nur mit einem Nicken beantworten.<br/>Das reicht diesem völlig. Er spricht umgehend weiter.</p><p>„Oh Gott, das ist so... Ich bin Patrick, Patrick Mainka. Ich spiele auch Fußball. In Dortmund – in der U23 da. Deshalb kenne ich Milli sogar. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass er schwul ist.“</p><p>Diese Aussage gibt ihm noch mehr Sicherheit. Mit seiner Vermutung vorher hatte er also recht: Der Junge – Patrick – ist tatsächlich kein Fan. (Oder nicht nur.) Er ist keiner, der hier ist, um Autogramme abzustauben und er ist erst recht keiner, der sofort überall verbreiten wird, dass er Maximilian Philipp und Philipp Max (schon alleine ihre Namen wären die Schlagzeile wert) in einem Schwulenclub gesehen hat. Immerhin würde das auch auf ihn zurückfallen.<br/>Milli kennt er sogar persönlich, so, so.</p><p>„Ihn hast du jetzt aber verpasst.“</p><p>Nicht unbedingt die schlaueste Reaktion, schließlich hat Patrick gerade eben verstanden, wen er meinte, als er nach hinten gedeutet hat. Man muss ihm jedoch lassen, dass er endlich wieder überhaupt eine Reaktion zustande bekommt – und dann sogar eine, mit der er Patrick nicht angreift. Herz, was willst du mehr?<br/>Ja, angegriffen hat er ihn damit wirklich nicht. Patrick lacht.</p><p>„Ja. War keine Absicht, ne – ich habe nicht extra abgewartet, bis er weg ist. Als ich mich auf den Weg zu euch gemacht habe, war er noch da. Aber bis ich angekommen bin... Das ist einfach nur blöd gelaufen.“</p><p>Tja, so ist das mit Milli. Kein Verlass ist auf ihn – immer wenn man ihn braucht, ist er weg. Aber gut, Patrick scheint sich auch mit Philipps Anwesenheit zufrieden zu geben.<br/>Warum eigentlich? Das erklärt er jetzt, zumindest ein Stück weit.</p><p>„ich bin normalerweise auch nicht derjenige, der sich sofort an die Leute hängt, die er nur vom Sehen her kennt. Aber... ich hab die ganze Zeit, seit ich euch gesehen habe, überlegt, ob ich euch ansprechen soll. Und... ich musste einfach. Weil... ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, Fußballer in so einer Location zu sehen. Sag' mal, kann ich dich auf was zu trinken einladen?“</p><p>Gut, dass er gerade eben sein Glas ausgetrunken hat. Patrick ist ganz nette Gesellschaft, erst recht, seit er klargestellt hat, dass er nicht hier ist, um ihn aufzureißen – da nimmt er die Einladung gerne an. So lässt sich die Zeit, bis Milli wieder zurück ist, gut vertreiben.<br/>Ein bisschen konfus ist er ja, der Gute, aufgeregt oder so. Und wegen dieser Aufregung war Philipp sich vorher so sicher, dass Patrick Interesse an ihm hat. Nun, seine Beweggründe dafür, ihn so anzustarren und letztendlich dann auch anzusprechen, scheinen andere zu sein. Nämlich...</p><p>„Gern. Ich nehm' noch mal so eins.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten hebt er sein Glas hoch, der Barkeeper, der auf Patricks Winken hin sofort neben ihnen aufgetaucht ist, versteht und macht sich, nachdem auch Patrick etwas bei ihm ordert, ans Werk.<br/>Kaum ist er außer Hörweite, greift Philipp das Thema wieder auf. Jetzt mal Tacheles hier.</p><p>„Schwule Fußballer also. Fußballer, die auf Männer stehen. Deswegen hast du mich angesprochen?“</p><p>Patrick nickt. Volltreffer.<br/>Zumindest von Philipps Seite aus. Der Schlaks ihm gegenüber hatte nicht nur das Geschick, mit Milli den tatsächlich schwulen Fußballer zu verpassen – er hat es auch noch geschafft, den vermutlich einzigen Hetero im Laden anzusprechen.</p><p>Kurz überlegt Philipp, was er tun soll. Patrick vertrösten, ihm mitteilen, dass er auf Milli warten muss, wenn er über so etwas sprechen will? Dann würden sie jetzt ziemlich verlegen hier herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass die Zeit vergeht – dass Milli endlich zurückkommt. Vermutlich wäre es Patrick richtig unangenehm, wenn ihm bewusst werden würde, dass er sich geirrt hat, nachdem er all seinen Mut zusammengekratzt hat, um ihn anzusprechen...<br/>Er könnte aber auch einfach mit ihm sprechen. Ist ja nicht so, dass er nicht auch ein paar Erfahrungen in petto hat. Gesunder Menschenverstand, ein paar eigene Erfahrungen – und immerhin lebt er seit ein paar Tagen mit einem schwulen Fußballer zusammen, mit dem er sich ebenfalls über solche Dinge unterhalten hat.</p><p>Ist schon machbar und auf jeden Fall die angenehmste Lösung.</p><p>Erst einmal muss er gar nichts sagen. Zuerst hält ihn der Barkeeper davon ab, der ihre Getränke vor ihnen abstellt, dann ergreift Patrick wieder das Wort. Offensichtlich ist er der Meinung, dass er sich noch nicht genug erklärt hat.</p><p>„Also, ich bin eben bei der U23 vom BVB. Und ich will Profifußballer werden. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht abgehoben oder so, aber ich denke, ich habe auch das Zeug dazu. Ich bin auf einem guten Weg. In Dortmund klappt es erst einmal nicht, ich werde diesen Sommer wechseln, wahrscheinlich in die zweite Liga, aber da bekomme ich dann einen Profivertrag.“</p><p>Philipp muss grinsen. Die Aufregung in diesen Worten... Das kennt er von sich selbst noch zu gut, daran kann er sich noch verdammt gut erinnern. Wenn man endlich diesen Schritt geschafft hat... Sein Weg war ja ähnlich wie Patricks – Nachwuchsbereich eines großen Bundesligisten und dann der Schritt in die zweite Liga. Ein Schritt zurück, der aber auch ein Schritt vorwärts ist, weil man diesen Schritt bei seinem großen Verein sowieso nicht machen würde, vermutlich, und weil man dort, in der zweiten Liga, endlich den Profivertrag bekommt – die offizielle Bescheinigung, dass man es geschafft hat, dass Fußball endlich mehr als nur ein Hobby ist, ganz offiziell.</p><p>„Hast schon 'nen Verein?“<br/>„Nicht fix, aber es sieht nach Heidenheim aus.“</p><p>Heidenheim. Wie süß. Einer dieser Orte, die man als Beispiel nennt, wenn man den Unterschied zwischen der glamourösen Bundesliga und der bescheidenen zweiten Liga aufzeigen will – man fährt nach München, Dortmund, Gelsenkirchen und nicht nach Sandhausen oder Heidenheim. Gut, die Fahrt nach Heidenheim spart Patrick sich mit dem Wechsel.<br/>Aber so übel ist die Wahl nicht. Das waren doch die mit dem guten Trainer, der schon so lange dort ist und die Mannschaft stetig weiterentwickelt? Letzte Saison waren sie knapp hinter den Aufstiegskandidaten – und auch wenn die Tabelle der zweiten Liga letzte Saison echt eng war, hat das schon eine gewisse Bedeutung. Noch dazu hat es durchaus seine Vorteile, wenn man seine Profikarriere an einem Ort startet, an dem man seine Ruhe hat.</p><p>„Stabiler Zweitligist?“<br/>„Ja. Kein Favorit auf den Aufstieg, aber als Absteiger werden sie auch nicht gehandelt. Mit etwas Glück kommen sie in die Nähe der Aufstiegsplätze, aber keiner ist böse, wenn nicht.“</p><p>Das erinnert Philipp an die Unterhaltung mit Milli über die hohe Anspruchshaltung in Dortmund. Heidenheim ist natürlich ein Gegenbeispiel – das wird eine Luftveränderung für Patrick. (Okay, als Nachwuchsspieler wird er das noch nicht ganz so sehr mitbekommen haben.)<br/>Doch da gibt es noch eine andere Sache, die mit Dortmund zu tun hat.</p><p>„Stand jetzt bist du noch Dortmunder?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Sag' mal, gibt’s hier 'n Nest von euch? Oder habt ihr zusammen Urlaub gebucht? Quatscht mich als nächstes Bürki an, weil sein neuer Torwartkollege bis zum Sommer mein Mitspieler war?“</p><p>Das nächste Torwartduo... Nein, danke, auf diese Begegnung kann er verzichten, für diesen Sommer hatte er genügend Torhüter. Dann doch lieber der Schlaks vor ihm – Philipp ist sich recht sicher, dass es sich bei ihm nicht um ein weiteres Wesen der Gattung 'Ich stehe im Tor und lasse mich abschießen' handelt. Patrick ist zwar locker groß genug für einen Torhüter, aber viel zu dünn. Klar, er ist noch jung, im Nachwuchs gibt es einige Torhüter, die noch keine Schränke sind, trotzdem ist Philipp überzeugt davon, dass Patrick auf einer anderen Position spielt.</p><p>„Nein, der hatte heute Abend Kopfweh. Den triffst du erst morgen Früh beim Bäcker.“</p><p>Patrick lacht – scheinbar stellt Philipp sich nicht schlecht an, er entspannt sich immer mehr. Gut, da ist noch die Tatsache, dass er das Lachen sogar in der Stimme hat, dass man ihm anhört, dass er beim Sprechen grinst – das könnte auch von der Nervosität kommen. Aber gut, selbst wenn er noch aufgeregt ist, scheint sich das in Grenzen zu halten.<br/>Ein bisschen erinnert Patrick ihn an Jan – also Jan-Ingwer, seinen Augsburger Kollegen in der Innenverteidigung. Nicht nur, weil sie beide groß und blond sind, auch von der Art her. Jan ist zwar ein gutes Stück älter und dadurch auch sicherer, aber es ist immer wieder lustig, ihn vor einer Kamera zu erleben, weil er da gleichzeitig nervös und trotzdem noch flapsig ist.<br/>Diese Ähnlichkeit erklärt auch, warum er Patrick intuitiv als Abwehrspieler eingestuft hat.</p><p>„Oh, super. Und der Rest?“</p><p>Wieder lacht Patrick. Also, wenn das die nervöse Version von ihm ist... Selbst so ist er noch sehr umgänglich und nicht etwa nervig.</p><p>„Nein, soweit ich weiß, ist sonst niemand vom BVB hier. Aber ich wusste auch nicht, dass Milli hier ist. Ich kenn' ihn kaum – ich wusste ja noch nicht mal, dass er...“</p><p>Ein Nicken Richtung Tanzfläche.</p><p>„... auf Männer steht.“</p><p>Aha. So geheimnistuerisch ist sein Mitbewohner bei seinem Verein also. So sehr, dass der arme Nachwuchsspieler nicht mitbekommen hat, dass er einen Gleichgesinnten in der Mannschaft hat.<br/>Überraschend? Nur teilweise. Klar, Philipp hat damals mitbekommen, dass Milli einen festen Freund hatte. Allerdings auch nur deshalb, weil er mit dem festen Freund befreundet ist und der eine Plaudertasche ist. Ansonsten... Milli geht zwar mit seiner Sexualität doch eher offen um, andererseits ist er ja nicht wirklich ein aufgeschlossener Typ. Da kann es gut sein, dass der ein oder andere im Verein nicht Bescheid weiß.<br/>Der ein oder andere. Wie aufgeschlossen ist Milli dort? Vertraut er dort niemandem oder ist es nur so, dass es sich in Grenzen hielt – dass zwar manche Mitspieler Bescheid wussten, aber Greenhorns, die noch nicht einmal richtig Teil der Profimannschaft waren, nicht?<br/>Das macht Philipp schon neugierig.</p><p>„Hast du da gar nichts mitbekommen?“</p><p>Verneinend schüttelt Patrick den Kopf, dann wiegt er ihn hin und her.</p><p>„Nein. Oder... Na ja. Gerüchte oder so. Andeutungen. Da gab's zu mehreren Spielern was, ich hab da zu mehreren Spielern was aufgeschnappt und Milli war einer davon. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob man das glauben kann.“</p><p>Gut, das versteht er – hätte er nur über fünf Ecken gehört, dass Milli schwul ist, hätte er auch nicht gewusst, ob man dieser Info trauen kann. Von Milli selbst bekommt man ja keinerlei Hinweise, da bedarf es dann schon einer Plaudertasche, um solche Details über ihn zu erfahren.</p><p>Es ist ganz praktisch, dass er gerade Patrick angesehen hat. (Das war nicht das ganze Gespräch über der Fall – seine Konzentration war zwar bei Patrick, aber den Blick ließ er zwischendurch doch immer wieder durch den Raum schweifen.) (Der Typ mit den schwarzen Haaren sieht immer noch zu ihm herüber.) So bemerkt er, dass sich seine Mimik verändert, dass ihm das Lächeln gewissermaßen aus dem Gesicht rutscht.<br/>Ja, jetzt ist er definitiv unsicher. Und... traurig? Nein, nicht direkt traurig, allerdings kann Philipp die Emotion, die sich da auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnet, nicht ganz einstufen. Aber so happy wie gerade eben noch ist er nicht mehr, das steht fest.</p><p>„Ja, und deshalb bin ich zu dir – oder eigentlich zu euch – gekommen. Also, nicht weil ich wissen wollte, ob Milli wirklich schwul ist, sondern...“</p><p>Er holt tief Luft und verdammt, jetzt hat Philipp echt Mitleid mit ihm. Da hat er so viel Mut aufgebracht, um ihn anzusprechen... Man muss kein Milli sein, um sich dabei ein bisschen unwohl zu fühlen.<br/>Und nun kommen sie endlich zum Casus Knacktus. Zu dem Punkt, der Patrick davon überzeugte, auf ihn zuzugehen, obwohl es komisch scheinen könnte und bei weitem nicht selbstverständlich ist.</p><p>„Das ist... Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich tatsächlich mitbekomme, dass es Fußballer gibt, die auf Männer stehen. Bis heute war das so... Klar, es gibt Statistiken und alles und dann war da ja auch mal die Sache mit den anonymen schwulen Fußballern, die sich zusammentun wollten, um sich zu outen, aber das hat sich ja im Sande verlaufen... Ist so ein bisschen wie – ja, Einhornsichtungen. Angeblich gibt es welche, aber weil man nie welche gesehen hat, kann man nicht so recht daran glauben und jetzt... Sorry, dummer Vergleich, ich wollte dich nicht mit einem Einhorn vergleichen.“<br/>„Besser als ein Yeti.“</p><p>So, da liegt also der Hund begraben. Patrick liebt Männer – gut, davon war auszugehen, wenn er so einen Club besucht. Ja, Philipp ist auch hier und deshalb trotzdem nicht an Männern interessiert, aber er ist hier wegen Milli und so wie es aussieht, ist Patrick alleine hier.<br/>Er liebt Männer, hat aber das Gefühl, dass sich das für Fußballer nicht gehört.</p><p>(Lustig. Das kennt er irgendwoher.)</p><p>Mit dem Yeti-Spruch hat er die Stimmung etwas aufgelockert. Das Grinsen ist auf Patricks Gesicht zurückgekehrt.<br/>Die Lawine stoppt er damit jedoch nicht. Jetzt, wo der Knoten geplatzt ist, sprudelt alles aus Patrick hervor. Nachvollziehbar – wahrscheinlich trägt er diese Sorgen schon ein Weilchen lang mit sich herum und nun steht jemand vor ihm, der ihm zeigt, dass sie unberechtigt oder zumindest gar nicht so schlimm sind, dass ihn seine Sexualität nicht am Fußballspielen hindert.<br/>Zumindest denkt er das. Verdammt, wo steckt Milli? Der wäre für dieses Gespräch wesentlich qualifizierter. Aber wie er vorher schon festgestellt hat: Solange Milli nicht da ist, muss er sich um Patrick kümmern. Das kriegt er schon irgendwie hin. Und wenn er notfalls darüber hinweg sieht, das Patrick ihn falsch einschätzt.</p><p>Bevor es weitersprudelt, muss Patrick allerdings erst noch etwas klären.</p><p>„Das bleibt schon unter uns, ne? Wir sind ja unter unseresgleichen und so.“<br/>„Klar.“</p><p>Als ob er Patrick verpetzen würde... Aber er versteht seine Sorge. Wäre er an Patricks Stelle, wäre er auch auf Nummer sicher gegangen.<br/>Seine Bestätigung reicht jedoch nicht aus. Zumindest ist das mit dem 'unseresgleichen' noch nicht erledigt.</p><p>„Also, ihr spielt schon auf einem anderen Niveau und so weiter, aber... Sollte bei uns beiden – uns drei – nicht rauskommen, dass wir... ja.“<br/>„Ist das das, was dir am meisten Sorgen macht?“</p><p>Ein Schuss ins Blaue, gewissermaßen. Schließlich könnte Patricks Unsicherheit auch daher rühren, dass er sich nicht wohl mit seiner Vorliebe für Männer fühlt oder so.<br/>Diese Vermutung auszusprechen war dringend nötig. Sonst hätte Patrick vermutlich noch weiter darüber gesprochen, dass sie für sich behalten, worüber sie jetzt reden – und dass sie sich hier gesehen haben. Mit dieser Frage lenkt er ihn hoffentlich ab.<br/>Ja, sieht ganz danach aus. Patrick wiegt den Kopf hin und her, er überlegt.</p><p>„Ja, schon irgendwie. Ist halt einfach... nicht vereinbar, irgendwie. Und... Für mich selbst ist das kein Drama, für mich selbst passt das schon. Aber andere sehen das nicht so. Und deshalb darf ich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit schwul sein. Hinter verschlossenen Türen, da ist das -“</p><p>Weiter kommt Patrick nicht. Dabei betrifft das, was ihn unterbricht, in erster Linie Philipp – allerdings ist es gut, dass Patrick unterbricht, denn zuhören wäre gerade echt schwierig. Er ist ein bisschen abgelenkt.<br/>Milli ist wieder da. Direkt hinter Philipp bleibt er stehen, er schlingt seine Arme um ihn und legt seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.</p><p>„Ah ja. Kaum bin ich weg, angelst du dir 'nen Typen.“</p><p>Darauf folgt ein Lachen, das beim besten Willen nicht überzeugend klingt. Wirklich lustig findet Milli das also nicht.<br/>Mann, er soll sich nicht so anstellen. Hat er erwartet, dass Philipp Däumchen dreht, bis er wieder da ist? Noch dazu ist er käuflich – wenn ihm jemand einen Drink spendiert, verbringt er Zeit mit ihm, kein Ding. Und wenn Milli ihn einfach so auf dem Trockenen sitzen lässt...<br/>Nein, böse kann er ihm nicht sein und er kann auch nicht so recht glauben, dass Milli böse ist. Vielmehr ist er angetrunken, da kann es schon sein, dass er sich komisch verhält – und dazu gehört auch diese Umarmung.</p><p>Apropos Umarmung. Ein bisschen komisch ist das ja schon. Aber gleichzeitig auch... nett. Philipp legt seine Hände auf Millis, er lehnt sich ein bisschen gegen ihn. Der Halt tut gut – auch er ist nicht mehr wirklich nüchtern und wenn die Welt leicht brummt, ist es schön, einen Halt zu haben.<br/>Die Umarmung ist absolut in Ordnung. So denken die anderen Männer hier, dass er vergeben ist und lassen ihn in Ruhe. Also, nicht, dass er sich da noch große Sorgen macht – seit er nicht mehr alleine hier ist, seit er erst Milli, dann Patrick und nun beide an der Seite hat, macht ihm niemand mehr Avancen. Aber sicher ist sicher.<br/>Auf die Nähe zu einem Mann kann er gut verzichten. Milli ausgeschlossen, klar, der fungiert ja als sein Alibi und da gehört das dazu.</p><p>Nachdem Milli von Patrick und Philipp keine weitere Rückmeldung bekommt außer einem verlegenen Grinsen und einem Schulterzucken, ergreift er selbst wieder das Wort. Dabei löst er sich von Philipp.<br/>(Schade.)</p><p>„Okay, dann hole ich uns drei Süßen erst mal etwas zu trinken, dann habt ihr in der Zwischenzeit mehr Zeit für euch.“</p><p>Das kann Philipp nicht einfach so stehen lassen.</p><p>„Musst du nicht. Wir sitzen an der Bar, der Barkeeper kommt auch hierher.“</p><p>Mal abgesehen davon, dass ihre Gläser noch recht gut gefüllt sind... Diesen Teil hätte er Milli noch durchgehen lassen, immerhin hat er selbst nichts mehr zu trinken. Aber verdammt, es ist nicht nötig, jemanden aufzuspüren, der ihm die Getränke besorgt.<br/>Sein Einwand hilft nicht viel – Milli läuft los. Nun ist er ein bisschen unsicherer auf den Beinen als zuvor noch – die Pinkelpause tat ihm scheinbar nicht gut. (Zu viel frische Luft geschnappt?)<br/>Gut, Reisende soll man nicht aufhalten. Wenn er meint...</p><p>Philipp wendet sich Patrick zu.</p><p>„Sorry. Er ist...“<br/>„Eifersüchtig? Besitzergreifend?“</p><p>Patrick grinst, Philipp verdreht die Augen. Mann, er hat die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass Milli zurückkommt, weil mit ihm die Unterhaltung mit Patrick wesentlich einfacher werden würde und nun ist er der Meinung, dass er zu schön für sie beide ist...</p><p>„Das Lustige ist ja, dass wir uns erst seit diesem Sommer kennen. Also, es gab immer wieder Leute, die uns einander vorgestellt haben, aber angefreundet haben wir uns erst hier.“</p><p>Eigentlich erwartet Philipp, dass Patrick nachhakt, wie es dazu kommt, dass sie zusammen Urlaub machen, wenn sie anfangs noch nicht einmal befreundet waren. Doch Patrick ist unberechenbar.</p><p>„Angefreundet?“<br/>„Ja. Bei der Nationalmannschaft habe ich mich mit seinem Ex – der damals noch sein Freund war – angefreundet, wir haben einige gemeinsame Freunde, aber mit ihm selbst hatte ich nie besonders viel zu tun. Aber seit wir hier sind, haben wir festgestellt, dass wir recht gut miteinander klar kommen und wenn Milli erst mal aufgetaut ist, ist er ein echt guter Kumpel. Also, wenn er nicht gerade schmollt, weil ich mit jemand anderem rede und damit scheinbar seinen Status als 'einzigster bestester Buddy' gefährde.“</p><p>Diesmal ködert er Patrick mit dem Witz nicht. Seine Miene bleibt nachdenklich, dann dreht er sich langsam um und lässt seinen Blick schweifen.</p><p>„Ist er das denn? Dein 'einzigster bestester Buddy'?“<br/>„Für diesen Urlaub schon.“</p><p>Ist ja nicht so, dass er eine große Auswahl hat. Klar, er hat Freunde, die er schon echt lange kennt, die ihm auch echt wichtig sind – aber im Urlaub hat Milli die Nase vorne, schlicht und ergreifend, weil er der einzige ist, der hier ist.<br/>Ist das so? Nein, das trifft es nicht ganz – die anderen sind ihm immer noch wichtig, er würde Milli auch nicht vor sie stellen. Vielmehr ist es so, dass Milli eine andere Art von Freund ist. Ein Urlaubsfreund, quasi.</p><p>Patrick nickt geistesabwesend, dann widmet er sich erst einmal seinem Glas. Kaum hat er es leer getrunken und vor sich abgestellt, taucht der Barkeeper vor ihnen auf und serviert ihnen beiden je ein neues Glas.<br/>Ah, Milli hat sein Versprechen gehalten und ihnen neue Getränke besorgt, wenn auch unnötigerweise am anderen Ende des Tresens. Wenn er meint... Aber dann kann er ja jetzt endlich rüber kommen, Mann. Er hat schon Mitleid mit dem armen Schlaks ihm gegenüber, der unbedingt mit einem schwulen Fußballer sprechen wollte und nur einen billigen Ersatz bekommen hat.</p><p>Dann wechselt Patrick das Thema.</p><p>„Als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht zu haben bist: Galt das nur für mich oder ist das allgemein so?“</p><p>Oh. Deshalb hat er noch mal wegen dem Teil mit der Freundschaft nachgehakt. Stimmt, Philipp hat ja Milli als Ausrede genommen, warum er nicht zu haben ist und da war die naheliegendste Erklärung, dass sie ein Paar sind. Diese Theorie hat er gerade widerlegt.<br/>Es ist nicht schlimm, zumindest teilweise ehrlich zu Patrick zu sein. Wenn ihm die Wahrheit jedoch Minderwertigkeitskomplexe beschert... Das muss echt nicht sein.</p><p>„Allgemein – das war nichts gegen dich, okay? Ich habe nicht vor, hier jemanden mitzunehmen, in welcher Form auch immer. Außer Milli, klar.“</p><p>Auch wenn es durchaus verlockend wäre, den Schmollmops einfach hier zu lassen und zuhause, wenn er dann nachkommt, nicht ins Haus zu lassen... Milli hat zwar einen Schlüssel, aber wenn Philipp einen Stuhl unter die Türklinke schiebt, hilft ihm das auch nicht weiter. Vielleicht kommt er wieder zur Vernunft, nachdem er die Nacht auf einem der Liegestühle auf der Terrasse verbracht hat.<br/>Patrick übergeht den Part mit Milli jedoch.</p><p>„Auch nicht den Typ da drüben? Der Schwarzhaarige, der dich die ganze Zeit anguckt?“</p><p>Ah, dann hat er sich das also nicht eingebildet, dann hat er tatsächlich die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Mannes auf sich gezogen.<br/>Es freut ihn, irgendwie. Auch wenn er weiterhin darauf verzichten wird, in irgendeiner Form Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen und auch ganz froh darüber wäre, wenn der Mann ihn nicht ansprechen würde. Mit seiner Einschätzung, dass der Typ gut aussieht, ist er nicht alleine, der Mann zieht einige Blicke auf sich – und er ist derjenige, der seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Das fühlt sich schon gut an.</p><p>„Neee. Niemanden.“</p><p>Mit dieser Antwort ist Patrick offensichtlich zufrieden. Er lehnt sich zurück, lehnt sich gegen den Tresen und grinst ihn an.</p><p>„Gut. Deine Begleitung guckt dich nämlich an, als wärst du das Beste, was ihm je passiert ist.“</p><p>Er -<br/>Was?</p><p>Noch während er seine Gedanken sortiert – meint er Milli? Meint Patrick damit Milli? Den Milli, mit dem er sich ein Haus teilt, mit dem er hier ist, was dafür spricht, dass er die 'Begleitung' ist? - relativiert Patrick seine Aussage ein winziges bisschen.</p><p>„Also, im Augenblick nicht. Aber vorher.“</p><p>Philipp dreht sich um, er hält Ausschau nach Milli. Ihn zu finden geht relativ einfach – er steht immer noch am anderen Ende der Bar. Und von Begeisterung ist dort gerade nicht viel zu sehen. Sein Blick ist missmutig.<br/>Aber er sieht zu ihnen herüber. Er erwidert nicht direkt Philipps Blick, zumindest vermutet Philipp das – ist auf die Entfernung schwierig zu sagen -, aber er behält sie ihm Auge.</p><p>„Deshalb wollte ich euch eigentlich gar nicht ansprechen. Aber dann dachte ich mir... Wenn ihr ein romantisches Treffen in 'nen Schwulenclub legt, seid ihr selbst schuld.“<br/>„Romantisches Treffen?“</p><p>Ja, an und für sich hat er Patrick verstanden. Doch so recht kann er das alles noch gar nicht glauben, kann es noch nicht einmal greifen. Mit dieser Nachfrage bekommt er hoffentlich mehr Input.<br/>Patrick lässt ihn nicht hängen.</p><p>„Ja, sah danach aus. Weil... Na ja, ihr versteht euch gut, das sieht man euch an. Wäre noch nichts Besonderes gewesen, aber... Er hat dich angesehen, als... Keine Ahnung, als hättest du 'nen Sternenhimmel in deinen Augen oder so.“<br/>„Hab' ich nicht?“<br/>„Wenn ich jetzt 'doch' sage, kommt Milli rüber und schlägt mir den Kopf ab.“</p><p>Das hat Patrick nur so dahingesagt, trotzdem unterstreicht es seine Behauptung. So wie Milli geguckt hat, wäre es nicht wirklich überraschend, wenn er zu ihnen kommen würde, um Ärger zu machen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt.<br/>Und warum guckt er so? Weil ihm etwas nicht passt. Weil Milli auch so schon...<br/>… eifersüchtig ist?</p><p>Fuck, das kann doch nicht sein. Das kann einfach nicht sein.</p><p>„Aber -“</p><p>Noch bevor er seine Zweifel in Worte packen konnte, unterbricht Philipp sich selbst. Ja, es kann eigentlich nicht sein. Sie sind eigentlich nur Freunde, gute Freunde, vor allem daran gemessen, dass sie sich erst seit kurzer Zeit richtig kennen, aber eben nur Freunde und nicht mehr. Woher sollten plötzlich Gefühle kommen, die über eine Freundschaft hinausgehen?<br/>Woher sie kommen, kann Philipp nicht sagen. Wann sie gekommen sein könnten, allerdings schon. Denn plötzlich macht Millis seltsames Verhalten heute Abend Sinn.</p><p>Entweder hat Philipps Einschreiten bei dem Muskelprotz ihn so sehr beeindruckt, dass er sein Herz an ihn verloren hat oder er wurde sich seiner Gefühle bewusst, als er alleine zwischen all den Pärchen hier drinnen stand.</p><p>Seine Abwesenheit, seine Verwirrtheit, seine Blicke. Die Eifersucht, seit Patrick bei ihm ist. Der kurze Versuch, sein Revier zu markieren, die Weigerung, ihn und Patrick zu 'stören'.<br/>Scheiße, es passt. Es passt viel zu gut.</p><p>„Aber ich bin doch -“</p><p>Auch diesen Satz spricht er nicht zu Ende. Ja, Millis Gefühle sind vergebens, weil er immer noch hetero ist, verdammt, aber das kann er nicht aussprechen, nicht jetzt, nicht hier.<br/>Nicht Patrick gegenüber. Patrick, der sich überwunden hat, um ihn anzusprechen, weil er endlich mal mit einem Fußballer sprechen wollte, der ebenfalls auf Männer steht.</p><p>Philipp lacht hilflos.</p><p>„Okay, das ist jetzt echt heftig.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten greift er nach seinem Glas und leert es in einem Zug. Verdammt, diesmal hat Milli etwas Stärkeres geordert und der Alkohol brennt ihm in der Kehle, aber das reißt seine Gedanken wenigstens aus der 'das kann doch einfach nicht sein'-Schleife, in der sie festhängen, reißt sie aus ihrer Schockstarre.<br/>Milli steht eventuell auf ihn. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme, Mann. Bis jetzt stand Milli nicht auf seiner Problemliste – bis jetzt war Milli eine Unterstützung für ihn, zumindest eine Ablenkung, mal zur Abwechslung etwas Unproblematisches.</p><p>Obwohl es Patrick war, der ihn auf diese Tatsache, auf die Erklärung für Millis merkwürdiges Verhalten, hinwies, ist er nun ganz froh darüber, dass er da ist, dass er sich entschlossen hat, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Denn nun lenkt er ihn ein bisschen von diesem Thema ab.</p><p>„Ich war vielleicht ein bisschen naiv. Ich war mir echt sicher, dass ihr ein Paar seid. Weil ihr... Weil ihr euch so offensichtlich nahe gestanden seid, irgendwie. Und ich fand's echt schön – weil es gezeigt hätte, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt, auch im Fußballbereich einen Mann zu finden, der deine Gefühle erwidert. Und sei es bei einem ganz anderen Verein.“</p><p>Philipp schluckt kurz, dann beschließt er, die stumme Einladung anzunehmen. Das ist eine ganz vage Überleitung, zurück dazu, dass Patrick eigentlich mit ihm sprechen wollte, weil er endlich jemanden gefunden hat, der Fußball und Homosexualität aus demselben Blickwinkel sieht wie er.</p><p>„Das geht schon.“</p><p>(Tut es eben nicht!, ruft ein Stimmchen in seinem Kopf.)<br/>Dass es bei Milli und ihm nicht geht, nicht gehen wird, weil es ein massives Hindernis gibt und das ist die Tatsache, dass er sich schlicht und ergreifend nicht für Männer interessiert, lässt er unter den Tisch fallen. Es gibt keinen Grund, Patrick damit die Hoffnung zu nehmen und Patricks Bild von ihm zu zerstören.<br/>Ist ja nicht nur das – nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er nicht auf Männer steht. Dazu kommt ja auch noch, dass er eine Freundin hat.<br/>(Als ob die ein Argument ist., flüstert das Stimmchen. Und diesmal muss Philipp ihr recht geben. Das hat er ja vorher ein paar Meter weiter, im anderen Club, unter Beweis gestellt. Dort hätte ihn auch nicht der Fakt, dass er vergeben ist, davon abgehalten, etwas mit einer – oder mehrerer – der dort Anwesenden anzufangen.)</p><p>Patrick hebt die Augenbrauen, er sieht ihn zweifelnd an. Dann platzt es aus ihm heraus.</p><p>„Es ist einfach alles so schwierig. Ich steh' auf Typen – okay. Hat 'n bisschen gedauert, bis ich das kapiert hab und das war auch nicht ganz einfach, aber das ist mittlerweile abgehakt. Tja, nur haben damit die Probleme nicht aufgehört. Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wie ich 'nen Freund finden soll, einen, der damit klar kommt, dass es Umstände macht, mit einem Fußballer zusammen zu sein. Das ewige Verstecken, ständig Training und Spiele und so... Einen, dem ich vertraue. Außerdem sollte es nicht an die falschen Ohren kommen, dass ich schwul bin. Das ist alles...“</p><p>Er seufzt, dann nimmt er noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Philipp winkt dem Barkeeper zu, bedeutet ihm, noch einmal die gleichen Getränke zu bringen. Der Junge braucht das jetzt.</p><p>„Ich wünschte, ich wäre bi. 'n bisschen auf Männer stehen wäre okay. Wenn ich wüsste, dass die große Liebe auch eine Frau sein könnte und es damit auf einen Schlag alles nicht mehr so kompliziert wäre... Aber nein, ich musste konsequent sein. So bleibt mir nur noch die Hoffnung, dass ich mich massiv getäuscht habe. Dass ich auf eine Frau treffe und mir denke 'okay, warum dachte ich gleich noch mal, dass ich schwul bin?'. Einerseits würde das alles einfacher machen, andererseits... will ich das nicht.“</p><p>(Oh, das kommt ihm bekannt vor.)<br/>Einerseits ist Patrick echt zu beneiden, weil er so genau weiß, was er will. Andererseits... Seinen Zwiespalt möchte Philipp nicht haben.</p><p>„Mh. Viel machen kannst du letztendlich ja nicht. Abwarten, was passiert, was sich so entwickelt? Vor allem mit der Liebe ist es doch oft so, dass sich dann etwas ergibt, wenn man am wenigsten damit rechnet.“<br/>„Schon, aber...“</p><p>Der Barkeeper stellt die neuen Getränke vor ihnen ab – Patrick sieht erst ihn und dann Philipp verwundert an. Die Bestellung hat er wohl nicht mitbekommen.<br/>Lange zerbricht er sich aber nicht den Kopf darüber. Er leert sein Glas, um mit dem Nachschub mit Philipp anstoßen zu können. Dann greift er den Faden wieder auf.</p><p>„Ich habe mir in der letzten Zeit nicht so oft den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Aber spätestens jetzt mit dem Wechsel sollte ich wirklich vorsichtig sein – zweite Mannschaft in Dortmund war schon nicht ganz harmlos, aber zweite Liga ist dann doch noch mal eine Stufe höher. Und... Ich habe da so 'ne Idee. Meine beste Freundin geht mit nach Heidenheim und sie würde meine Freundin spielen. Und wenn ich ganz mutig bin, dann... Dann vergesse ich das mit den Männern ein paar Jahre lang und mache es wieder offiziell mit uns beiden.“</p><p>Philipps Magen zieht sich zusammen. Alibifreundin – okay, das ist in den meisten Fällen keine schlechte Idee, das ist gang und gäbe. Aber mit der betreffenden Frau eine echte Beziehung eingehen...<br/>(Been there, done that.)<br/>Mann, gerade eben noch war Patrick so überzeugt davon, dass er mit einem Mann glücklich werden will. Warum plant er jetzt, sich eine Beziehung mit einer Frau anzutun? Selbst wenn sie seine beste Freundin ist – es hat schon seine Gründe, warum sie nicht mehr ist. Und das sollte so bleiben, um ihrer beider willen.</p><p>So recht weiß Philipp nicht, wie er seine Bedenken in Worte fassen soll. Also stürzt er sich auf eine Kleinigkeit – auf ein kleines Wort, das etwas andeutet, was nicht übermäßig relevant ist.</p><p>„Wieder?“<br/>„Ja. Sie war meine Jugendliebe.“</p><p>Ah ja, die Jugendliebe. Nur ein kleines Stückchen von der Kindergartenliebe entfernt, mit der man ein, zwei Mal Händchen hielt, wenn man nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, Sandkuchen zu essen.</p><p>„Und dann?“<br/>„Dann habe ich festgestellt, dass sie zwar superlieb ist, Frauen allgemein mich aber eher kalt lassen. Nicht wegen ihr an sich, sie war eine tolle Freundin. Oder... Vielleicht doch eben genau deswegen. Weil... Wenn es bei ihr nicht klick macht, dann auch bei keiner anderen. Eine bessere Freundin hätte ich nicht finden können. Und dass es mit ihr nicht geklappt hat, war eines der Anzeichen dafür, dass ich tatsächlich schwul bin.“<br/>„So toll ist sie?“<br/>„Klar. Sie geht ja jetzt auch mit mir nach Heidenheim, obwohl das nicht gerade eine Weltstadt ist. Nein, sie ist... Wir sind ein bisschen ein Herz und eine Seele.“</p><p>Das Gefühl hatte er nicht, als er sich in eine für einen Fußballer angemessene Beziehung gestürzt hat. Nichts gegen Anni, sie hat schon ihre Seiten, die ihn von ihr als Freundin überzeugt haben, aber diese Verbundenheit schon vor der Beziehung... Leider nein.</p><p>„Aber... Mann, das kannst du doch nicht machen. Da wirst du doch nicht glücklich. Und sie auch nicht.“</p><p>Patrick zuckt mit den Schultern, er wirkt echt hilflos.</p><p>„Ja, ich weiß. Beziehungsweise... Es hat sich nach einer guten Idee angehört. Ein bisschen tut es das auch immer noch – was kann mir schon besseres passieren als Laura? Sie ist die perfekte Mischung zwischen 'geeigneter Partner' und 'Person, die ich mag'. Klar, ich liebe sie nicht, aber das wird dadurch ausgeglichen, dass ich mir mit ihr nie Sorgen machen muss, dass wir auffliegen oder so.“</p><p>Klingt leider echt vernünftig – auch wenn sich bei dieser Erklärung in Philipp etwas sträubt.</p><p>„Aber heute Abend... Ich bin ganz spontan hierher gekommen. Wollte einfach... Ich habe nicht groß darüber nachgedacht, vielleicht wollte ich mich unterbewusst verabschieden? Aber jetzt bringt es alles durcheinander. Weil... Ich will das schon. Ich will so leben.“</p><p>Das 'so' unterstreicht er, indem er wieder Richtung Tanzfläche nickt.<br/>'So'. Mit Männern. Er will in der Lage sein, Männern nahe sein zu können, mit ihnen Affären haben zu können, Beziehungen, wonach auch immer ihm gerade ist.</p><p>Was soll er sagen? Soll er die Stimme der Vernunft sein, soll er sich auf die Seite schlagen, die logischer klingt?<br/>Er kann es einfach nicht. Er kann es nicht verantworten, dass Patrick einen Weg einschlägt, der nur wie der beste Kompromiss aussieht und nicht wie die beste Lösung.</p><p>„Aber... Es reicht doch, wenn sie dein Alibi spielt. Dann kannst du trotzdem noch sein, wer du wirklich bist – kannst lieben, wen du willst. Und... Eigentlich bräuchte es noch nicht mal ein Alibi. Milli hat auch keines.“</p><p>Milli... Bis gerade eben hat er sich echt gut von Patricks Offenbarung vorher abgelenkt. Doch schon alleine die Erwähnung seines Namens, sorgt dafür, dass er sofort wieder daran denken muss.<br/>Mann, Milli steht auf ihn. Milli sieht irgendetwas in ihm – etwas, das dafür sorgt, dass er ihn mit Herzchenaugen ansieht.</p><p>Philipp lacht leise. Dann bemerkt er, dass das für Patrick gerade echt komisch wirken muss.</p><p>„Sorry. Ich komm' noch nicht damit klar, dass Milli...“</p><p>Das reicht als Erklärung. Patrick grinst ihn an, tätschelt ihm kurz die Schulter. Dann haben sie den gleichen Gedanken – sie drehen sich gleichzeitig um, halten nach Milli Ausschau.<br/>Tatsächlich. Er sitzt immer noch dort drüben, diesmal starrt er missmutig in sein Glas. Kann gut sein, dass er diese Berührung gerade gar nicht bemerkt hat, aber es steht fest, dass er immer noch schmollt.</p><p>Die Versuche, Patrick davon zu überzeugen, keinen Fehler zu begehen, müssen hinten anstehen. Für so etwas ist er im Moment zu abgelenkt – und damit sich das ändert, muss Philipp etwas ausprobieren. Er lehnt sich nach vorne, lehnt sich auf den Tresen, damit er eine bessere Sicht auf Milli hat. Dann wartet er einen Moment, bis -<br/>Ja. Genau darauf hat er gewartet. Milli hebt den Blick, sieht zu ihnen herüber und bemerkt, dass Philipp in seine Richtung sieht.</p><p>Philipp beginnt harmlos. Er schickt ein paar Luftküsschen in Millis Richtung. Und...<br/>Es funktioniert. Umgehend hellt sich Millis Miene auf, dann legt er die Hände an die Wangen und strahlt ihn an. Eine etwas übertriebene Reaktion und ganz eindeutig gespielt, doch die Botschaft kam auch auf die Entfernung an und das war wohl Millis Absicht.<br/>Er freut sich.</p><p>Gut, dann kann er einen Schritt weitergehen. Als nächste Geste formt er mit seinen Fingern ein Herz – diesmal legt Milli die Hand auf seine Brust. Das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht ist auch von hier aus zu erkennen und in diesem Fall ist Philipp sich sicher, dass es nur zu einem Teil gespielt ist. Milli findet ihr Spielchen tatsächlich schön – so schön, dass er dafür sogar mit Schmollen aufgehört.<br/>Okay, nächste Geste. Langsam gehen ihm die Ideen aus, aber... Eine hat er noch. Eine Blowjob-Geste.</p><p>Nun lacht Milli. Er lehnt sich leicht nach vorne, schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.<br/>Als er sich beruhigt hat, fährt er sich ganz langsam, ganz lasziv mit der Zunge über die Lippen.</p><p>Patricks Lachen reißt ihn aus ihrem (Flirt) Spielchen. Schön, dass sie ihn auch gleich mit unterhalten haben.</p><p>„Alter, nehmt euch ein Zimmer.“</p><p>Philipp wendet sich wieder Patrick zu. Das kann er schließlich nicht einfach so stehen lassen.</p><p>„Nicht nötig. Wir haben uns ein Ferienhaus genommen.“</p><p>Jetzt, wo er das geklärt hat, sieht er erneut zu Milli hinüber. Und...<br/>Fuck. Patrick hat recht. Auf einen Schlag hat sich Millis Miene verfinstert – der Schmollmops ist zurück. Er ist eifersüchtig, ganz eindeutig.</p><p>Zum Glück erspart Patrick ihm das Eingeständnis, das 'Jaaaa, du hattest recht'. Er hakt nach.</p><p>„'n Ferienhaus? Ich dachte, ihr kennt euch erst seit diesem Sommer?“<br/>„Ja. Wegen dem Ferienhaus. Wir haben beim gleichen Anbieter versucht, ein Ferienhaus zu bekommen und der dachte, dass Philipp Max und Maximilian Philipp die gleiche Person sind.“</p><p>Das ist... schockierend, einerseits. Weil – sie waren Freunde. Sie sind Freunde. Und jetzt plötzlich ist Milli eifersüchtig, wenn er mit anderen Männern spricht und hätte ihn lieber für sich alleine?<br/>Auf der anderen Seite löst es ein Prickeln in ihm aus. Millis Reaktionen, Millis Emotionen so einfach steuern zu können... Das hat irgendwie seinen Reiz.<br/>(Ja, ihm ist selbst bewusst, dass ein zufällig hier anwesender Gedankenleser ihm für den heutigen Abend den Titel 'Arschloch des Tages' verleihen würde.)</p><p>Patrick bekommt nicht mit, dass Philipp gedanklich noch bei der Erkenntnis, dass Milli auf ihn steht, festhängt. Er lacht.</p><p>„Oh, stimmt. Hattet ihr schon öfter Probleme wegen euren Namen?“<br/>„Nicht wirklich. Wir haben noch nie in der gleichen Mannschaft gespielt, deshalb musste man uns auf dem Platz nie auseinanderhalten. Ansonsten haben wir uns eben nur bei Feiern von Freunden getroffen und... Ein, zwei Mal dachte jemand, dass das ein Fehler oder ein Scherz ist, dass da zwei fast den gleichen Namen hatten, ansonsten gab es den ein oder anderen Verhaspler, aber das war's auch schon. Doppelbuchungen oder so hatten wir bis zu diesem Urlaub nicht.“<br/>„Und dann habt ihr beschlossen, das Beste daraus zu machen?“</p><p>Genau genommen ja noch nicht einmal das. So weit haben sie anfangs noch nicht gedacht.</p><p>„Zuerst war es so, dass ich erst mitten in der Nacht angekommen bin und Milli – der das Haus als erster gebucht hat – mir angeboten hat, dass ich bei ihm übernachte. Dann hat er gesagt, ich kann so lange bleiben, wie ich will und... Ja, das ist eigentlich schon der aktuelle Stand.“</p><p>Stimmt, erst jetzt wird es ihm so richtig bewusst, dass aus dem vorübergehenden Aufenthalt ein dauerhafter wurde. Irgendwann hat er aufgehört, sich Gedanken zu machen, wo er alternativ Urlaub machen könnte und hat die Situation mit Milli als seinen Urlaub akzeptiert.<br/>Manchmal geht es eben auch unkompliziert. Und das ist das Schöne an seiner Freundschaft zu Milli: Er ist allgemein unkompliziert. (Wenn er sich nicht gerade in ihn verliebt.)</p><p>Es ist, als würde Patrick genau diese Gedanken aufschnappen.</p><p>„Cool.“</p><p>Gut, dann weiß Patrick das auch, dann wundert er sich auch nicht mehr, wie ihre Freundschaft zustande kam. Damit können sie wieder zu dem Thema zurückkehren, wegen dem Patrick ihn eigentlich aufgesucht hat.<br/>Ja, Philipp fühlt sich immer noch nicht zu hundert Prozent wohl mit diesem Thema, hat immer noch das Gefühl, der falsche Ansprechpartner zu sein. Aber lieber der falsche Ansprechpartner als gar kein Ansprechpartner. Und verdammt, er hätte ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er Patrick einfach so, sehenden Auges, in sein Verderben rennen lassen würde.<br/>(Nicht er auch noch.)</p><p>„Hältst du es denn für so ausgeschlossen, einen festen Freund zu finden, während du aktiver Fußballer bist? Willst du dir nicht ein Hintertürchen offen lassen? Wenn du eine echte Beziehung mit – Laura?“</p><p>Patrick nickt.</p><p>„- mit Laura anfängst, dann... Dann ist das relativ fix. Klar, du könntest dich im Notfall wieder von ihr trennen, aber das ist vor allem für sie dann echt scheiße. Dieses ständige Hin und Her...“</p><p>(Ja, da war er wesentlich konsequenter. Hat Anni von Anfang an gesagt, dass er nur sie liebt und was im Hintergrund passierte, all das Hin und Her, das konnte ihr egal sein. Kann es immer noch – noch immer lässt er sie darüber im Unklaren.)</p><p>Hilflos zuckt Patrick mit den Schultern.</p><p>„Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Prinzipiell... Ich hab's tatsächlich ein bisschen ausgeschlossen. Also, ganz fix war es noch nicht, ich habe mich auch wegen dieser Unsicherheit noch nicht entschieden, ob ich das wirklich tun soll. Aber es ging schon in die Richtung, dass ich mir dachte, dass das sowieso nicht funktioniert. Tja, bis ich euch hier gesehen habe. Jetzt weiß ich erst recht nicht mehr weiter. Wenn es doch geht...“</p><p>Gut. Wenn schon alleine seine Anwesenheit reicht, um Patrick davor zu bewahren, Scheiße zu bauen...</p><p>„Überleg's dir wirklich gut, bevor du das machst, okay?“<br/>„Und dann? Das ist doch fast zu einfach, um wahr zu sein, oder? Ich habe meine Karriere, meine sexuellen Vorlieben stören nicht, weil ich eine Alibifreundin habe, der ich vertraue und die für mich da ist, nebenbei muss ich nicht einen auf hetero machen... Wo ist der Haken?“</p><p>Philipp schafft es gerade noch so, das verbitterte Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ja, das ist wirklich verdammt einfach – und er sieht da nicht unbedingt einen Grund zur Sorge, sondern vielmehr von seiner Seite aus einen Grund zur Eifersucht. Es ist schon irgendwie unfair, dass Patrick seine Probleme so einfach bewältigen kann, dass bei ihm alles so gut passt. In seiner Sexualität gefestigt, die genau richtige Person an der Seite, um das auch ausleben zu können... Besser geht es, was das angeht, echt nicht.</p><p>„Na ja, es ist trotzdem schwierig, einen Mann zu finden, sich auf ihn einlassen zu können und so weiter. Es ist machbar, aber... Da hast du deine Schwierigkeit.“</p><p>Patrick bläst die Wangen auf, dann entlässt er die Luft geräuschvoll. Und Philipp... Auf der einen Seite fühlt es sich so gut an, Patrick diese Ratschläge zu geben. (Es endlich besser zu machen. Es wiedergutzumachen.) Aber auf der anderen Seite fühlt es sich so verdammt heuchlerisch an und wieder einmal verflucht er Milli in Gedanken dafür, dass er sich gegen diese Unterhaltung entschieden hat und dafür am anderen Ende der Bar schmollt.<br/>Alles egal. Vorerst hat er genug Eindruck hinterlassen. Patrick schüttelt sich kurz, als wolle er die Gedanken, die Unentschlossenheit abschütteln wollen, dann grinst er ihn an.</p><p>„Ich muss es ja nicht heute Abend entscheiden, zum Glück. Und ich glaube, ich bin echt froh, dass ich jetzt noch mal ein paar neue... Gesichtspunkte oder so habe. Aber das reicht auch erst einmal.“<br/>„Gut. Ich wollte mal eben zu Milli rüber sehen.“</p><p>Wollte er tatsächlich – nicht nur, weil Patrick ihr Gesprächsthema für beendet erklärt hat. Schließlich kann er seinen armen Mitbewohner nicht die ganze Zeit alleine lassen und wenn er sich so nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit sehnt, soll er mal wieder eine Portion davon bekommen.<br/>Patrick deutet die Andeutung jedoch ein bisschen anders.</p><p>„Gute Idee, kümmer' dich mal um ihn. Sonst schlägt er mich noch. Sag' mal – würde es dir was ausmachen, Nummern zu tauschen? Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich dich nicht die ganze Zeit zutexte.“</p><p>Das klingt nach Abschied. Dabei hat er damit wirklich nur gemeint, dass er kurz zu Milli hinüber geht. Aber gut, wenn er jetzt erst einmal versorgt ist, kann er Patrick beruhigt ziehen lassen.</p><p>„Klar. Du musst mir ja auch sagen, wofür du dich entschieden hast. Und ich will wissen, wenn du 'nen Typen gefunden hast.“</p><p>Will er das wirklich? Wäre schon ganz schön zu sehen, wenn seine Hinweise Früchte tragen, aber dann würde er wieder sehen, wie einfach es (sein könnte) bei Patrick ist und das war jetzt schon, auch ohne einen Freund für Patrick, ernüchternd.<br/>Neugierig ist er trotzdem. Und es hat sich echt gut angefühlt, Patrick zu helfen – es fühlt sich ebenso gut an, ihm indirekt weiterhin ein offenes Ohr anzubieten. Ja, diese Entscheidung ist in Ordnung.</p><p>Sie setzen das gleich in die Tat um, tragen ihre Nummern in ihre Telefonbücher ein. Dann rutscht Patrick von seinem Stuhl. Endlich überragt er Philipp nicht mehr – auch mal eine ganz nette Perspektive.</p><p>„Also, ich denke, wir sehen uns hier drin schon noch mal. Habt 'nen schönen Abend und... Mach' was draus.“</p><p>Ach ja, die Milli-Sache. Jetzt, zum Abschied, sollte er Patrick nicht mehr darauf hinweisen, dass zwischen ihnen wirklich nichts passieren kann.<br/>Philipp beschränkt sich also auf ein Grinsen und hält sich bewusst vage.</p><p>„Ich geb' mein Bestes. Und du such' dir hier mal einen schnieken Typen.“<br/>„Wird gemacht.“</p><p>Patrick tippt sich an den Schirm einer imaginären Mütze und grinst ihn an. Braver Junge.<br/>Gut, dann... Abschied. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass er damit den Größenunterschied wiederherstellt, rutscht Philipp nun ebenfalls von seinem Hocker.<br/>Mann, Milli hat ihn bei der Größensache echt verwöhnt. Normalerweise hat Philipp kein Problem damit, wenn ihn jemand überragt – er ist es ja gewohnt, immerhin ist ein Großteil seiner Mitspieler größer als er, egal in welcher Mannschaft er ist. Doch dadurch, dass er die letzten Tage fast nur mit Milli verbracht hat und der ungefähr so groß ist wie er selbst, fällt es plötzlich wieder auf, wenn er zu jemandem aufsehen muss.</p><p>Kurz stehen sie unschlüssig voreinander, dann lacht Patrick und leitet die Verabschiedung ein. Zum Glück eine ganz normale Verabschiedung – nicht etwa passend zu dem Schuppen hier Küsschen rechts, Küsschen links (und ja, ihm ist bewusst, wie klischeehaft diese Ansicht ist). Sie schlagen ein, umarmen sich kurz...<br/>Dann wendet Patrick sich ab und geht Richtung Tanzfläche.</p><p>Gut, damit ist es an der Zeit, sich wie versprochen um Milli zu kümmern. Hoffentlich ist er noch am gleichen Platz, hoffentlich hat er nicht beschlossen, jetzt, wo Patrick weg ist, irgendwohin zu gehen. Okay, sollte er zu ihm hinüber gehen, dürften sich ihre Wege kreuzen und ansonsten ist der Club nicht so groß, dass Milli unauffindbar wäre, wenn er gehen würde, aber verdammt, er hat ihn vorher schon gesucht, das hat gereicht.<br/>Nein, wahrscheinlich sitzt er noch immer am gleichen Platz, mit lauter leeren Gläsern vor sich, die er vor dem Barkeeper verteidigt, der immer wieder versucht, die Bar abzuräumen. Schließlich soll Philipp auch ja sehen, was es für Konsequenzen hat, ihn alleine zu lassen.</p><p>Ein paar Meter weiter ist er schlauer. Erst erkennt er Millis Rücken, dann sieht er, dass er sich, was die Gläser angeht, getäuscht hat. Milli hat doch keine Glassammlung eröffnet. Entweder war der Barkeeper stärker oder Milli will ihm damit zeigen, dass er und sein Glas – eines hat er tatsächlich vor sich stehen, das hat aber Inhalt, ist also gerechtfertigt – ganz alleine hier sind und das nur wegen ihm.<br/>Philipp schlägt ihm gegen die Schulter, drängt sich neben ihm an die Bar. Obwohl das gar nicht seine Absicht war, bewirkt seine Rempelei (wirklich koordiniert ist er nicht mehr, hups), dass Millis bisheriger Nebenmann seinen Platz räumt und Philipp sich auf den nun leeren Stuhl neben Milli setzen kann.<br/>Ganz langsam (verdammte Dramaqueen) hebt Milli seinen Kopf und sieht ihn an.</p><p>„Na? Endlich fertig?“</p><p>Wow, klingt der angepisst. Botschaft angekommen, danke aber auch.<br/>Philipp beschließt, seinen Tonfall vorerst zu übergehen.</p><p>„Hast du ihn erkannt?“<br/>„Glaub' schon. War das 'n Typ aus der BVB-Jugend? Pascal, Patrick, weiß nicht?“<br/>„Patrick Mainka.“</p><p>Milli nickt. Seine Miene ist immer noch ausdruckslos, aber... Die letzten Tage sind nicht spurlos an Philipp vorbeigegangen. Er kennt Milli, konnte ihn recht gut kennenlernen. Mittlerweile weiß er auch Kleinigkeiten zu deuten. Und wenn er sich nicht irrt, hat seine Taktik tatsächlich Erfolg. Ein bisschen entspannt Milli sich.<br/>Vielleicht, weil es ein Vertrauensbeweis ist? Weil er so doch mit teilhaben kann an dem Gespräch, das er vorher gemieden hat, weil er eventuell dachte, dass da etwas zwischen ihm und Patrick ist?</p><p>„Stimmt.“<br/>„Er wollte mit dir sprechen. Wir haben die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet. Aber nein, du musstest ja schmollen.“</p><p>Dass Patrick auch mit ihm sprechen wollte, lässt Philipp unter den Tisch fallen. Milli weiß ja, was Patrick nicht wusste – dass er der bessere Ansprechpartner gewesen wäre.<br/>Wieder ein Erfolg. Ganz kurz verzieht Milli das Gesicht, Philipp meint, eine Spur Reue entdecken zu können. Doch sofort versucht er, das mit gespieltem Desinteresse zu überspielen.</p><p>„Was wollte er?“</p><p>Absolutes Desinteresse, na klar. Sehr überzeugend, Herr Philipp. Aber gut, nur einer von ihnen ist ein bisschen kindisch und diesen Schuh zieht Philipp sich nicht an, nicht, solange Milli sich noch so verhält.</p><p>„Es war für ihn überraschend, hier Fußballer zu sehen. Bis jetzt wusste er nicht, ob es überhaupt Fußballer gibt, die auf Männer stehen – scheinbar funktioniert bei euch der Buschfunk nicht so gut. Er hat zwar Gerüchte gehört, dass du schwul sein könntest, wusste aber nicht, ob er ihnen trauen kann.“</p><p>Milli nickt leicht, die abwehrende Haltung bröckelt langsam. Na endlich.<br/>Trotzdem ist das echt schwach. Wenn Milli seine Abwehrhaltung nur deshalb aufgibt, weil er neugierig ist...</p><p>„Nun ja, es hat ihm ganz gut getan zu sehen, dass es eben doch welche gibt. Außerdem... Er wird demnächst wahrscheinlich wechseln – Heidenheim steht im Raum. Und er überlegt sich, mit seiner besten Freundin eine Beziehung – eine echte Beziehung – anzufangen, damit er keine Probleme bekommt. Er hat einfach mal jemanden gebraucht, der ihm sagt, dass es das Wichtigste ist, dass er mit sich selbst klar kommt und dass er das tut, was ihn glücklich macht – und dass alle anderen Probleme lösbar sind. Ich habe ihn ein bisschen beraten oder so.“<br/>„Du. Mh.“<br/>„Fick' dich.“</p><p>Ja, mit Patrick – der seinen Hintergrund nicht kennt, der davon ausgegangen ist, dass er ebenfalls auf Männer steht – war es wesentlich angenehmer. Wenn Milli weiterhin so unverschämt ist, geht er vielleicht doch wieder zu Patrick. Das hat er dann davon.<br/>Immerhin belässt es Milli dabei. Er grinst ihn nur an und – gut, das ist letztendlich ein positives Zeichen, das zeigt ja, dass die Schmollmopsphase scheinbar endlich beendet ist.</p><p>„Und? Was kam dabei raus?“<br/>„Er denkt noch einmal drüber nach. Ist ein bisschen schwierig für ihn, weil er sich schon alles zurecht gelegt hat – weil er dachte, dass er schon die beste Lösung gefunden hat. Aber... Er denkt ja nicht umsonst noch mal darüber nach. Er ist sich eigentlich ganz sicher, dass er schwul ist und ich glaube, er ist ganz froh darüber, dass er das doch ausleben kann.“<br/>„Mh.“<br/>„Spar's dir einfach.“</p><p>Eine Diskussion darüber, warum er Patrick solche Ratschläge geben kann und gleichzeitig das absolute Gegenteil davon tut, braucht er jetzt echt nicht. Lieber winkt er sich den Barkeeper heran und ordert für sich und Milli eine weitere Runde.<br/>Das stellt Milli zum Glück ruhig. Und falls er doch noch nachhaken möchte...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kuppelmission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Da bin ich wieder! Ein Stapel Doktoren meinte, ich sollte Stress reduzieren, aber eeeeeh. Ist ja auch langweilig.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Und wo hast du dich so herumgetrieben? Wenn du so lange brauchst, musst du dich nicht wundern, wenn jemand mich dir wegnimmt.“</p><p>Milli wird ein bisschen rot. Doch seine Antwort ist betont gelassen.</p><p>„Habe mich umgeschaut. Also... Ich habe mich verlaufen. Die Beschilderung zu den Toiletten war scheiße.“</p><p>Schön. Jetzt kann er endlich den Spieß umdrehen – jetzt kann er endlich wieder Milli beleidigen.</p><p>„Ah ja. Ist halt schwierig, wenn man rechts und links nicht auseinander halten kann, mh?“<br/>„Fresse. Da war 'ne Tür mit 'nem Schild, auf dem 'Toiletten' stand, also dachte ich, da geht’s rein. Gemeint war aber der Gang neben der Türe.“<br/>„Und was war hinter der Türe?“</p><p>Oh, falsche Frage – und damit ein Volltreffer, schließlich muss er Milli noch seine Kommentare von gerade eben heimzahlen. (Und wegen seiner Schmollerei hat er es ebenfalls verdient, noch ein bisschen zu zappeln, ganz klar.)<br/>Milli vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen und kippt ein bisschen nach vorne. Beinahe erwischt er dabei den Barkeeper, der ihnen ihre Gläser bringen wollte, doch der ist solche Überraschungsangriffe scheinbar schon gewohnt und weicht ihm routiniert aus, bevor er die Getränke vor Philipp abstellt.<br/>In der Zwischenzeit verschränkt Milli seine Arme auf dem Tresen und versteckt sein Gesicht darin.</p><p>„'n Lagerraum. Und darin 'n paar Typen, die es miteinander getrieben haben.“</p><p>So, so. Das alleine wäre ja schon ein bisschen unangenehm gewesen, doch Philipp spürt, dass das noch nicht alles war. Schließlich hat Milli ja auch gesagt, dass er wegen seinem Irrweg länger gebraucht hat und das wäre bei Erkenntnis – Türe zuschlagen – den richtigen Weg nehmen nicht der Fall gewesen.</p><p>„Und dann hast du dir gedacht, du schaust dich mal 'n bisschen um?“</p><p>Nun hebt Milli seinen Kopf wieder. Rot ist er immer noch und Philipp kann nicht anders, er muss einfach lachen. Auch wenn Milli daraufhin so tut, als würde er ihm sein Getränk ins Gesicht kippen – dass er tatsächlich ein paar Tropfen abbekommt, schiebt Philipp darauf, dass Milli zu betrunken ist, um das richtig einschätzen zu können, das war wohl keine Absicht.<br/>Dementsprechend schnell lenkt er von seinem Fauxpas ab – obwohl das bedeutet, dass er über das sprechen muss, was ihm so unangenehm ist.</p><p>„Es war halt... 'n krasser Anblick. Also bin ich erst mal stehen geblieben und... Ich wollte mich von dem Anblick erholen. Dann hat mich aber einer von denen angesprochen und...“<br/>„Hätte er dich rausgeschmissen, wärst du schneller wieder da gewesen. Also...“</p><p>Philipp greift nach seinem Glas, er prostet Milli damit zu.</p><p>„Respekt. Hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut.“</p><p>Tut er wirklich nicht – also, Milli zutrauen, dass er sich auf einen spontanen Gang Bang einlässt. Selbst jetzt nicht. Aber er hat den Verdacht, dass Milli seine Erzählung beenden wollte. Deshalb muss er ihn ein bisschen provozieren – damit er doch noch weiterspricht und ihn nicht dann hängen lässt, wenn es spannend wird.<br/>Es klappt. Natürlich – Milli ist manchmal echt leicht durchschaubar.</p><p>„Nein. Ich... Er... Es war schon irgendwie verlockend? Weil der Typ echt nett war und es war schon heiß und 'ne Ehre, dass sie mich dabei haben wollten – und ein bisschen war ich auch erleichtert, dass sie nicht wütend waren, weil ich sie erwischt oder gestört habe. Aber... Oh Mann.“</p><p>Diesmal tut Milli das, wofür sein Getränk eigentlich gedacht war: Er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck davon. So wie es aussieht, hat dieser Mann ziemlich viel Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen...</p><p>„Ich war erst mal in Schockstarre. Konnte nur da stehen und die alle anstarren und nix sagen. Vielleicht doch schon 'n bisschen zu viel gesoffen heute.“</p><p>Na klar, der Alkohol war schuld. Dass er sonst auch eher der ruhigere Typ ist, hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun, klar.<br/>Nicht der einzige Einwand, den Philipp dazu hat.</p><p>„Und deshalb trinkst du jetzt weiter.“</p><p>Milli zuckt mit den Schultern, er nimmt noch einen Schluck.</p><p>„Ja. War hoffentlich der letzte Gruppensex, in den ich geplatzt bin. Also – ich stand da erst mal dumm herum und habe dumm geschaut. Der Typ hat aber noch auf eine Antwort gewartet. Zumindest noch ein paar Momente lang, dann meinte er, ich kann's mir auch noch überlegen – 'n bisschen zugucken und dann später einsteigen. Fänden sie auch ganz geil.“<br/>„Und dieses Angebot hast du dankend angenommen?“<br/>„Unterbewusst, okay? Weil ich immer noch so überfordert war, dass ich nicht reagieren konnte. Und als das endlich vorbei war... Bin ich geflüchtet. Ende. Nein, ich komme nicht gerade von einem Gang Bang.“</p><p>Na, das will er aber auch mal hoffen. Wäre ein Musterbeispiel für Doppelmoral, wenn Milli es erst mit mehreren Männern gleichzeitig treiben würde und dann, ein paar Minuten später, Philipp aus der Ferne anschmollen würde, weil er es gewagt hat, mit einem Mann zu sprechen.<br/>Lustig ist es trotzdem. Weil er den überforderten Milli vor dem geistigen Auge hat, weil er sieht, dass Milli immer noch etwas überfordert ist – seine Wangen sind immer noch rot, er wirkt unangenehm berührt. Erst recht, als Philipp lacht.</p><p>Trotzdem hat Philipp nicht das Gefühl, dass er von diesem Thema ablenken will, als Milli ihn anspricht und somit seinen Lachanfall unterbricht.</p><p>„Sag' mal... Du bist da ja Experte.“</p><p>Experte. Viel Auswahl, was Milli damit meinen könnte, bleibt nicht. Es ging gerade um Gang Bangs, er hat ihm vor kurzem von Las Vegas erzählt...</p><p>„Ich hatte ein einziges Mal 'nen Dreier. Und da war ich betrunken.“</p><p>Ist nicht gerade so, dass er nüchtern zu einem Dreier Nein sagen würde. Nur wäre es dann nie zu dieser Konstellation gekommen – hätte er dann nie so viele Männer zugelassen. Bei einem Dreier wären zwei Frauen ideal, im Notfall würde er auch einen Mann ins Boot lassen, sich dann aber auf die Frau konzentrieren. Dass er es mit zwei Männern getrieben hat (und es auch noch genossen hat), konnte nur deshalb passieren, weil er so verdammt viel getrunken hat.<br/>(Er sollte sich in Acht nehmen. Sonst landet er später noch mit Patrick und Milli im Bett. Oder mit irgendwelchen Fremden hier aus dem Club – da wäre ihm die Version mit Patrick und Milli allerdings ein bisschen lieber. Glaubt er zumindest.)</p><p>Milli ist sein Einwand völlig egal. Er winkt ihn einfach ab.</p><p>„Ja, ja. Einen mehr als ich hatte. Also – erzähl'. Wie ist es mit zwei Männern im Bett?“</p><p>So, so. Seine kleine Entdeckung vorher hat also seine Neugierde geweckt. Wie sollte er da die Aussage verweigern?</p><p>„Ist schon 'ne besondere Stimmung. Noch intensiver. Aber es ist auch anstrengend.“</p><p>Jetzt ist es wieder so locker mit Milli – normal irgendwie. (Vielleicht hat Patrick sich auch nur getäuscht? Vielleicht ist Milli, wenn er betrunken ist, besonders anhänglich und an wen soll er sich hängen, wenn nicht an seinen Mitbewohner?) Und das ausgerechnet bei diesem Thema... Das ist auch nur möglich, weil er durch den Alkohol so locker ist.<br/>Am Umfeld liegt es auch, irgendwie. Weil es sich ironischerweise ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie von Männern umgeben sind, die sich teils küssen und ihm teils eindeutige Blicke zuwerfen, gar nicht mehr so falsch anfühlt, was in Vegas passierte.<br/>Dass Milli an seinen Lippen hängt, schadet ebenfalls nicht.</p><p>„Es hat mich teilweise schon 'n bisschen überfordert. Weil man sich ständig überlegt, um wen man sich nun kümmern soll, was man bei wem machen soll, ohne dass sich der Dritte im Bunde außen vor gelassen fühlt... Schon alleine alle Arme und Beine zu verstauen ist schwierig. Aber ich will beim Sex den Kopf abschalten können. Ich glaube, ich bräuchte das nicht noch mal – zumindest bräuchte ich das nicht öfter.“<br/>„Mh.“</p><p>Damit wäre eigentlich alles gesagt. Milli sieht ihn nachdenklich an – aber nicht auffordernd, nicht so, als würde er noch mehr erwarten.<br/>Nein, es ist Philipp, der mehr sagen will. Weil das nur einen ganz kleinen Bereich abdeckt. Und... Auch wenn er sich im Nachhinein darüber ärgert, dass er sich auf die Torhüter eingelassen hat, kann er nicht leugnen, dass es in keinem einzigen Moment gegen seinen Willen ging.</p><p>„Es war schon... Heiß. Sie sahen beide gut aus, sie waren scharf auf mich, sie waren scharf aufeinander. Und...“</p><p>Vor seinem geistigen Auge spielt sich ein bisschen von dem ab, was im Hotelzimmer in Las Vegas passiert ist. Körper an Körper, Haut an Haut... Das ist so schon verdammt nett (mal beiseite gelassen, dass die zwei Torhüter das falsche Geschlecht haben), aber das dann noch von zwei Seiten...<br/>Er kann es nicht in Worte fassen.</p><p>„Also, prinzipiell gibt’s von mir keine Klagen, ich bin ja auch auf meine Kosten gekommen. Ich – ich bereu's nicht.“</p><p>So. Jetzt ist es raus. Das, was er sich schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hat, das, was im Hintergrund geschlummert hat.<br/>Es ist die Wahrheit. Schlicht und ergreifend die Wahrheit und Mann, es tut gut, einfach mal darüber zu sprechen. Ohne sich Vorwürfe zu machen, ohne sich zu schämen, ohne Wenn und Aber. Es war gut, es war heiß, er hatte eine gute Zeit mit den beiden – nur das Drumherum war ungut.<br/>Keine Ahnung, wie er das Milli erklären soll – dass er es an sich gut fand, etwas mit zwei Männern zu haben, aber dass er nicht gut fand... was es bedeutet, letztendlich. Dass er nicht auf Männer stehen will und es verdammt noch mal auch eigentlich nicht tut, egal, wie heiß die Nacht mit den beiden war.</p><p>Er muss es nicht. Heute muss er Milli das nicht erklären. Heute will er einfach mal nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er es nicht gutheißen kann, was er da getan hat.<br/>Es ist ja auch keine Selbstverständlichkeit, zwei Männer dieses Kalibers ins Bett zu bekommen, das ist schon auch eine Leistung für sich, die Respekt und nicht etwa Verachtung verdient hat. Gut, Fabi ist, was das angeht, etwas lockerer, zumindest den Gerüchten nach, aber Andi... War seine Anwesenheit für Andi wirklich ausschlaggebend oder auch nur relevant? Nein, auch diese Zweifel fegt Philipp beiseite, er tippt darauf, dass sich das mit Fabi und Andi erst während ihrem Techtelmechtel, wenn nicht sogar noch später, nach dem gemeinsamen Aufwachen oder so, entwickelt hat.<br/>Zwei Männer, die ihn wollten. Warum sollte er sich dafür schämen?</p><p>Philipp nimmt einen tiefen Schluck, dann lässt er die Zweifel endgültig hinter sich zurück. Nun muss er den armen, unwissenden Milli weiter in die Tücken eines Dreiers einweihen und diese Aufgabe nimmt er natürlich sehr ernst.</p><p>„Es hat halt schon auch was, von zwei Seiten Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Und auch wenn sich die anderen beiden küssen...“<br/>„Spanner.“<br/>„Pfft. Wer hat gerade vorher 'n paar Typen beim Sex beobachtet und noch nicht mal mitgemacht?“</p><p>Er hebt sein Glas, prostet Milli zu. Und obwohl der erst so tun will, als ob er beleidigt wäre, müssen sie beide lachen.<br/>Protestieren kann Milli trotzdem noch.</p><p>„Du kannst es nicht gut sein lassen, oder?“<br/>„Du hast angefangen.“<br/>„Selber. Jetzt erzähl' weiter.“</p><p>So neugierig aber auch...<br/>Mann, er fühlt sich echt wohl dabei, Milli von seinem Dreier zu erzählen. Er ist so locker gerade, so entspannt und das alleine wäre schon ganz angenehm, aber dass er sich in Verbindung mit diesem Thema so fühlen kann, macht die Sache noch besser.</p><p>„Okay. Also... Hatte schon seine guten Seiten, ganz klar. Ideal war es aber nicht. Da war – Okay, ich denke, das ist mehr so 'n Affärending, das passiert einem genauso gut mit nur einer Person im Bett – dass es ein paar Sachen gibt, die nicht so passen.“<br/>„Was für 'nen Fetisch haben die beiden ausgepackt? Oder... wer von den beiden?“<br/>„Nicht die. Ich.“</p><p>Milli runzelt die Stirn, dann hellt sich seine Miene schlagartig auf und er rutscht etwas näher. Das, was er sagen will, bekommt er kaum heraus, weil ihn das Glucksen vom Sprechen abhält.</p><p>„Blowjob zählt aber nicht als Fetisch.“<br/>„Alter, du -“</p><p>Ein wirklich gutes Gedächtnis hat Milli – zumindest dann, wenn es um Dinge geht, bei denen es Philipp lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er sie überhört hätte.<br/>Leider reicht das Milli noch nicht – es ist ihm nicht genug, sich an Philipps Vorliebe zu erinnern, er muss sich auch noch darüber lustig machen.</p><p>„Also, es sei denn... Wenn du so warst 'Lass mich deine kleine Spermahure sein' oder 'Ich saug' dich aus' oder so was...“<br/>„Alter, fick' dich.“</p><p>Ja, das findet er jetzt natürlich superlustig.<br/>Ein bisschen lustig ist es leider schon, irgendwie. Erst recht, weil Milli vor Lachen fast von seinem Stuhl kippt. Da fällt es Philipp echt schwer, ernst zu bleiben.<br/>Er versucht es trotzdem, als Milli endlich wieder auftaucht und ihn ansieht.</p><p>„Fick dich, Philipp.“<br/>„Fick dich selbst, Philipp.“</p><p>Ah ja, die Namen. Da war etwas. Leider fiel ihm das erst ein, als er schon dabei war, den Namen auszusprechen.<br/>Darauf braucht er erst einmal einen Drink. Milli schlaucht ihn gerade ein bisschen zu sehr.<br/>Der deutet seinen Durst etwas anders – nämlich so, das er es sich bei ihm verscherzt hat. (Gar nicht mal so weit weg von der Wahrheit.) Plötzlich liegt seine Hand auf Philipps Arm, er rückt noch näher und sieht ihn mit großen Augen und unterdrücktem Lachen an.</p><p>„Okay, ist gut, ich bin brav. Also, erzähl' von deinem Fetisch. Bitteeee.“</p><p>Ein Weilchen lässt Philipp ihn noch zappeln. Erst winkt er den Barkeeper zu sich, bestellt eine neue Runde, wartet ganz geduldig ab, bis er die Gläser gebracht hat...<br/>Dann wendet er sich Milli zu, der schon beinahe platzt vor Neugierde.</p><p>„Nein, es hat nichts mit Blasen zu tun. Das fand Fabi geil, hab' ich dir doch schon gesagt. Und ich glaube, Andi hatte damit auch kein Problem.“<br/>„Damit nicht?“</p><p>Schlauer Bursche. Er hat die Betonung auf dem 'damit' herausgehört – und damit denjenigen erkannt, der sich über seine Vorlieben beschwert hat.</p><p>„Ganz genau. Damit nicht. Aber damit, dass ich mal 'n bisschen fester zugepackt habe, als es heißer wurde, schon.“<br/>„Definiere 'fester zugepackt'.“<br/>„Oh, haben wir jetzt einen Doktortitel? Wählen wir uns jetzt ganz gedrü- Drücken wir uns jetzt ganz gewählt aus?“</p><p>Natürlich entgeht Milli auch dieser Versprecher nicht. Mann, wenn er selbst schon so viel trinkt, dass er leichte Probleme beim Sprechen bekommt, sollte er Milli wenigstens so sehr abfüllen, damit der das nicht mehr mitbekommt.<br/>Sein Konter verpufft damit und das ist für Milli so viel Triumph, dass er sich darauf beschränkt, ihn kurz nachzuäffen, bevor er ihn wieder abwartend ansieht.<br/>Zum Glück hat er ein Druckmittel in der Hand – Geschichten, die Milli verdammt gerne hören möchte.</p><p>„Gut. Also... Ich hab' mich 'n bisschen in seinen Rücken gekrallt und Andi hat gleich herum gejammert. Okay, gejammert an sich hat er nicht, aber... Er war halt so 'Das war jetzt nicht so heiß' und hat mich angegrinst, als wär's nur 'n blöder Scherz – 'n unangebrachter Scherz – gewesen, was ich getan habe. Indirektes Jammern oder so halt.“<br/>„Das war's? Das fand er so schlimm?“<br/>„Ja, schon. Ich möchte auch darauf hinweisen, dass kein Blut floss. Mann, am nächsten Tag hat man wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr was gesehen.“</p><p>Und das ist der Grund, warum er seine Erzählung nicht schon längst abgebrochen hat – nachdem er Millis Kopf auf den Tresen geknallt hat, selbstverständlich. Denn so sehr Milli ihn manchmal auch aufregt – es macht einfach so verdammt viel Spaß, mit ihm zu quatschen.<br/>Letztendlich gleicht es sich ja doch immer wieder aus. Mal provoziert Milli ihn, mal haut er wieder einen dummen Spruch heraus. So kriegen sie beide regelmäßig ihr Fett weg.<br/>Mit seinem nächsten Satz liefert Milli noch einen Grund mehr, warum es okay war, das Gespräch fortzuführen.</p><p>„Versteh' ich nicht. Ich finde das total heiß.“</p><p>Unter anderen Umständen wäre Philipp nun vermutlich ziemlich verlegen geworden. Von seinen eigenen Vorlieben zu sprechen – fragwürdig, aber okay. Von Millis Vorlieben erfahren – muss echt nicht sein. Festzustellen, dass ihre Vorlieben sich überschneiden – ein Grund, aufzustehen und diesen Ort fluchtartig zu verlassen.<br/>Nicht heute. Nicht mit so viel Alkohol im Blut, nicht, wenn er sich so wohl bei diesem Gespräch fühlt. So ist nun er es, der sich vor lauter Begeisterung nach vorne beugt. Milli versteht ihn, sie haben den gleichen Geschmack, alles in Butter, mehr als das sogar.</p><p>„Ja, schon, ne?“</p><p>Sie grinsen sich an, verschwörerisch irgendwie, und – Mann, es ist einfach gut, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man über so etwas sprechen kann und mit dem man auf so eine Art und Weise über so etwas sprechen kann.<br/>Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken fällt Philipp etwas auf und er hakt nach.</p><p>„Also, wie findest du's geil? Als Gekrallter oder als der, der krallt?“</p><p>Okay, Milli ist nicht so abgebrüht, dass er über so etwas ganz nonchalant sprechen kann. Bis jetzt hat er sich ganz wacker gehalten, doch nun, bei Philipps Frage, wird er dann doch ein bisschen verlegen – er wird um die Nase herum etwas rot und kichert.<br/>Ja, er kichert tatsächlich. Und Philipp ist sich sicher, dass Milli ohne all den Alkohol nicht solche Töne von sich geben würde.</p><p>„Schon als Gekrallter.“</p><p>Ja, mit seiner Gelassenheit ist es jetzt vorbei. Kaum hat er es ausgesprochen, schnappt er sich ein Glas und trinkt es auf Ex.<br/>Philipps Glas, wohlgemerkt. Nicht sein eigenes. Aber hey, das sind Peanuts, was den Füllstand angeht, war da kein allzu großer Unterschied und die nächste Runde geht dann einfach auf ihn.<br/>Apropos nächste Runde: Die ordert Philipp gleich mal. Dann wendet er sich wieder Milli zu.</p><p>„Gibt also doch noch Leute mit gutem Geschmack.“</p><p>Sein Gegenüber ist immer noch rot. So wie es aussieht, jedoch nicht wegen Philipps Feststellung, sondern immer noch wegen seiner eigenen Offenbarung. Seine Reaktion wirkt nämlich recht locker.</p><p>„Ja. Welche, die nicht so zimperlich sind.“<br/>„Wenn man das so sagt, klingt es, als hätte ich Andi in Ketten gelegt und verprügelt.“<br/>„Heiß.“</p><p>Milli wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, dann müssen sie beide lachen. Ganz unkontrolliert – sie kriegen sich beide erst mal nicht mehr ein und spätestens wenn sie sich ansehen, lachen sie wieder los.<br/>Als Philipp den Lachanfall endlich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommt, muss er erst einmal tief durchatmen und einen großen Schluck trinken.<br/>(Vielleicht sollte er mal auf Wasser umsteigen. Klar, es macht Spaß, mit Milli herumzublödeln und es kann auch mal passieren, dass man wegen einer Kleinigkeit loslacht und sich partout nicht mehr beruhigen kann, obwohl der Auslöser nicht einmal mehr lustig ist, aber... In diesem Fall hat sich schon auch der Alkohol zu Wort gemeldet.)<br/>(Vielleicht sollte er aber auch einfach bei Alkohol bleiben. Es ist lustig hier, er hat eine gute Zeit. Was will er mehr? Vernünftig sein kann er wieder, wenn die Saison losgeht.)</p><p>Nachdem er sein Glas wieder abgestellt hat, lehnt Philipp sich zurück, lehnt sich am Tresen an und beobachtet Milli, der immer noch glucksend versucht, ebenfalls ein paar Schlucke zu sich zu nehmen. Erst dann verebbt auch sein Lachen allmählich und er nimmt die gleiche Position ein wie Philipp. Eine Weile lang schweigen sie beide.<br/>Ja, das, was er gerade so nebenbei wieder festgestellt hat, stimmt. Er fühlt sich wohl hier. Obwohl er ja eigentlich gar nicht hier bleiben wollte – sein ursprünglicher Plan sah so aus, dass er Milli finden wollte und dann mit ihm weiterziehen.<br/>Weiterziehen ist nicht mehr nötig. (Also, mal abgesehen davon, dass er vorsichtshalber nicht weiter läuft als noch unbedingt nötig – auf seinem Barhocker fühlt er sich ganz wohl, wie sehr er seinen Beinen noch vertrauen kann, weiß er nicht.) Klar, hier drinnen wird er keine Puppe für diese Nacht finden, doch... Das ist auch nicht mehr nötig. Allgemein vielleicht schon, allgemein bräuchte er schon langsam mal wieder eine Frau im Bett, heute Nacht jedoch nicht mehr. Das würde diese Nacht nur zerstören.<br/>Es ist gut so, wie es ist.</p><p>Seine kleine Gedankenreise wird beendet, als Milli nach seiner Hand greift.</p><p>Erst zuckt Philipp zusammen, spannt sich an, ist bereit für eine Reaktion. Dann bemerkt er, dass er die Geste nicht richtig gedeutet hat, dass Milli nicht etwa seine Aufmerksamkeit auf irgendetwas lenken wollte.<br/>Nein. Milli will einfach nur seine Hand halten. Seine Finger schieben sich zwischen Philipps, kurz übt er Druck aus.</p><p>Okay, das ist... überraschend. Sogar seine Intuition, sein Unterbewusstsein, hätte nicht damit gerechnet.<br/>Aber es ist ganz nett. Millis Hand ist warm, jedoch nicht zu warm und – hey, sie sind betrunken, sie sind in einem Schwulenclub, da kann man ruhig auch mal Händchen halten.<br/>(Vielleicht liegt es an der Umgebung? Vielleicht sehnt Milli sich nach Nähe? Schließlich sind um sie herum lauter Männer, die sich nahe kommen und er selbst geht leer aus, obwohl das durchaus nach Millis Geschmack wäre. Auch hier gilt wieder: Bei wem sollte er Nähe suchen, wenn nicht bei seinem Mitbewohner? Sex oder so kann er ihm nicht bieten, aber ein bisschen Nähe ist durchaus drin.)</p><p>Philipp hebt den Kopf, er sieht, dass Milli ihn anlächelt. Er grinst zurück, dann beginnt er, ihre Hände vor und zurück zu schwingen.<br/>Macht schon Spaß, irgendwie. Und damit wird das endgültig zu einer für zwei Freunde völlig normalen Aktion. Also, betrunkene Freunde, wohlgemerkt, nüchtern würden sie so etwas wohl nicht tun.</p><p>Als ihm das auf Dauer zu anstrengend wird und er ihre Arme wieder ruhen lässt, schüttelt Milli leicht den Kopf und lacht. Dann sieht er ihn an und in seinen Augen liegt etwas, etwas ganz Eindeutiges – Zuneigung.</p><p>„Oh Junge. Du bist ganz klar mein Lieblingshetero.“</p><p>Obwohl in seiner Stimme ebenso viel Zuneigung liegt wie in seinem Lächeln und in seinen Augen, ist das ein bisschen ein Schlag in den Magen und Philipp schafft es nur mit sehr viel Mühe, sein Lächeln zu erwidern.</p><p>Einerseits ist es ja nett, dass Milli trotz all seiner Erzählungen in den letzten Tagen noch akzeptiert, dass er sich selbst als hetero sieht. Aber auf der anderen Seite...<br/>Ihm geht dieses Thema immer wieder durch den Kopf, genau wegen diesen Erzählungen, wegen diesen Erinnerungen, und ausgerechnet hier, wo das Thema Sexualität an allen Ecken und Enden so präsent ist, schafft er es, den Scheiß' endlich mal auszublenden. Er will einfach mal nicht darüber nachdenken müssen.<br/>Und wenn Milli so etwas sagt, holt er das Thema aus der verstaubten Ecke von Philipps Gehirn hervor, in die es sich endlich verkrochen hat.</p><p>Philipp winkt ab, dann versucht er, von dieser Feststellung abzulenken.<br/>Mehr als das. Denn als er das Gefühl beiseite schiebt, dass nun doch wieder die Sache mit der Sexualität auf den Tisch kommt, wird ihm – unterbewusst, es läuft irgendwie alles unterbewusst ab – klar, dass er Millis Gefühlen auf den Grund gehen könnte. Dass diese Feststellung die Basis bilden kann für ein paar vorsichtige Nachfragen, die ihm die Antwort auf die Frage geben, ob Patrick ihr Verhältnis zueinander – Millis Verhältnis, Millis Meinung zu ihm – wirklich richtig eingeschätzt hat.<br/>Und dann? Was macht er mit dieser Erkenntnis dann?<br/>(Es reizt ihn. Auch wenn das eine weitere Position auf der Liste mit den Argumenten ist, warum er charakterlich schwach ist – es reizt ihn.)</p><p>„Könntest du dich eigentlich in einen Hetero verlieben?“</p><p>Gut, jetzt, wo er es ausgesprochen hat, klingt es doch etwas plump – auf jeden Fall nicht ansatzweise so sehr aus der Luft gegriffen, wie Philipp sich das vorgestellt hat. Schließlich ist das keine allgemeine Frage, so wie man unter Freunden eben sein Beuteschema diskutiert, sondern... Die Rede war gerade von einem ganz bestimmten Hetero. Da muss man nur eins und eins zusammenrechnen, um darauf zu kommen, welchen Hetero Philipp meint.<br/>Milli bemerkt das jedoch nicht. Oder es stört ihn einfach nicht. Statt – wie Philipp es erwartet hätte – eine zynische Antwort auszupacken, ihm mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme mitzuteilen, dass er seine große Liebe ist und damit auch, dass er sehr wohl verstanden hat, was – oder eher wen – Philipp da gerade gemeint hat, beantwortet er schlicht und ergreifend seine Frage. Und das hohle Lachen, das der Antwort vorhergeht, zeigt, dass es eine ernst gemeinte Antwort ist. (Eine, mit der er selbst nicht ganz zufrieden ist?)</p><p>„Bin ich dumm?“</p><p>Eine rhetorische Frage – und eine glasklare Antwort.<br/>Trotzdem beschließt Philipp, so zu tun, als hätte er das nicht gemerkt. So kann er die Stimmung hoffentlich ein bisschen auflockern.</p><p>„Ja, schon. Warum fragst du?“</p><p>Es klappt. Milli verdreht zwar die Augen, doch er lacht auch. Dann lässt er Philipps Hand los und greift nach seinem Glas.<br/>Philipp nutzt die neugewonnene Freiheit und zieht sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Das hat vorher kurz gebrummt und es bietet sich an, kurz einen Blick darauf zu werfen.<br/>(Anni ist es schon mal nicht, die hat er auf ruhig gestellt. Vorsichtshalber sogar auch ihre Mutter, falls Anni auf die Idee kommt, ihm über ihr Handy zu schreiben, damit er endlich wieder eine Nachricht von ihr liest – oder falls ihre Mutter auf die Idee kommt, ihm den Kopf zu waschen, weil er ihre Tochter so schlecht behandelt. Ein bisschen verdient wäre das zwar, aber... muss echt nicht sein.)</p><p>Oh. Das ist die Nummer, die er gerade vorher erst eingespeichert hat. Patrick. Die Nachrichtenvorschau sieht vielversprechend aus, also öffnet er den Chat.</p><p>'Sag mir mal, wie ich den heißesten Typen des Clubs ansprechen kann'</p><p>So, so, da hat jemand also richtig große Pläne. Oder die große Liebe gefunden? Was auch immer es nun ist – Philipp kann dem nicht umgehend nachgehen, weil er erst noch etwas anderes schreiben muss.</p><p>'Du hast mich doch schon angesprochen :)'</p><p>Patricks Antwort kommt umgehend – dabei war seine erste Nachricht schon ein paar Minuten alt. Scheinbar hat er wirklich Philipps Rat abgewartet.</p><p>'ha ha. Nein, wirklich heiß.'<br/>'Beweise'<br/>'siehst du die Couchen? Blonder Typ, lange Haare, der Größte dort, Brille'</p><p>Braver Junge. Genau so etwas hat er erwartet – nur weil Patrick sagt, dass der Typ heiß ist, muss er das noch lange nicht sein. Liebe macht ja bekanntlich blind und wenn Patrick ihn einfach nur durch eine rosarote Brille sieht...<br/>Nein, tut er nicht. Philipp braucht nicht lange, um Patricks Mann zu finden – es ist ganz eindeutig, welchen er meint. Bei den Sofas steht eine Gruppe Männer herum, doch einer davon sticht besonders heraus. Seine langen Haare hat er zu einem nachlässigen Knoten gebunden, sein Gesicht ist makellos und seine hellen Augen fallen Philipp sogar auf die Entfernung auf.<br/>Ein Hipster par excellence, aber eine verdammt gutaussehende Version – soweit er das als neutraler Beobachter beurteilen kann.</p><p>Gut, Patrick macht hier also nicht wegen einem 08/15-Mann so einen Aufstand. Das ist schon mal gut zu wissen. Weniger gut zu wissen ist, dass er sich einen Mann, der in einer ganz anderen Liga spielt, ausgesucht hat. Beim Otto Normalverbraucher hätte er ja wenigstens noch eine Chance gehabt...<br/>Philipps Finger schweben über dem Display, er überlegt, was er nun schreiben soll. Nein, nicht ganz – anfangs überlegt er sich vielmehr, wie er es schreiben soll, wie er Patrick verklickern soll, dass der Typ zwar wirklich gut aussieht, allerdings aber auch etwas zu gut. Aber...</p><p>Ist das wirklich die Lösung? Klar, Patrick wird sich an dem Mann die Finger verbrennen, das steht fest. Wenn dieser Typ jemanden sucht, dann nur für eine Nacht – wenn dieser Typ jemanden sucht, dann nicht einen wie Patrick. Er sieht zwar okay aus, aber nicht überragend und ja, er hatte eine gute Zeit mit ihm, aber der Schönling wird sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, sich mit Patrick zu unterhalten und ihn kennenzulernen – er wird sich nicht von Patricks inneren Werten überzeugen.<br/>Das muss Patrick jedoch selbst bemerken. Und wenn ihm das seinen Stolz ankratzt und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen das Herz bricht... Dann lernt er wenigstens etwas daraus.<br/>(Immerhin wird er es schnell hinter sich haben. Zwischen Optimismus und Enttäuschung wird nicht viel liegen, nur ein paar Worte. Keine vergeblichen Hoffnungen, kein Gefühl von Sicherheit, von 'Das ist etwas Großes'.)</p><p>Damit ist es beschlossen. Er wird Patrick nicht von diesem Mann abraten. Das bedeutet allerdings gleichzeitig, dass er ihn nun bei seinem Vorhaben 'den schönsten Mann im Raum erobern' unterstützen muss.<br/>Verdammt, seine Erfahrungswerte beim Flirten mit Männern sind zum Ersten kaum vorhanden und zum Zweiten nicht wirklich überzeugend. Das wird schwierig.<br/>Doch er hat eine Idee. Eine Idee, die bei einem anderen Mann, einem in Patricks Liga, fruchten könnte und ihm bei seinem Traummann immerhin eine zügige Abfuhr verschafft. Kurz und schmerzlos und schon kann er seine Wunden lecken und sich einen angemessenen Mann suchen.</p><p>'Mach ihm Komplimente<br/>Einen auf cool machen wirkt nicht überzeugend und das kennt er schon zur Genüge, also...<br/>Gefühle auf den Tisch<br/>Dann hast du wenigstens auch schnell Klarheit.'</p><p>Philipp schreibt diesen Ratschlag aus vollster Überzeugung. Und nein, nicht etwa deshalb, weil er weiß, dass das am schnellsten dafür sorgen wird, dass Patrick seine Abfuhr bekommt – das ist tatsächlich die beste Taktik, um sich einem solchen Mann anzunähern, findet er. (Helfen wird auch das nicht, aber das steht auf einem anderen Blatt und ist erst einmal nicht relevant.) Es wird so viele Männer geben, die diesen Mann aus der Ferne beobachten und sich überlegen, wie sie sich ihn angeln können – Philipp ist sich sicher, dass sich die meisten dafür entscheiden, so zu tun, als würde er sie kalt lassen, als würden sie über ihm stehen.<br/>Unsinn. Dass ein gewisses Interesse da ist, wenn man sich dazu entschließt, jemanden anzusprechen, ist doch offensichtlich. Warum soll man das verstecken?<br/>(Dieser Aspekt ist besonders relevant, wenn das stimmt, was Philipp sich denkt. Er kann Patrick zwar nicht sehen, ist sich aber recht sicher, dass er seinen Traummann im Auge behielt. Sollte er das bemerkt haben, zieht die Nummer mit dem gespielten Desinteresse sowieso nicht mehr.)</p><p>Plötzlich spürt Philipp eine Hand an seinem Arm. Ah, stimmt, Milli ist ja auch noch da – den hat er gerade eben komplett vergessen. (Selbst schuld. Das liegt natürlich einzig und alleine daran, dass er ihn vorher verlassen hat und er es deshalb gewohnt ist, alleine hier herumzusitzen.) Er lehnt sich zu ihm hinüber, Philipp denkt, er wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy, doch dann wird ihm scheinbar bewusst, wie das wirkt und er zieht den Kopf wieder etwas zurück.<br/>Wissen, was auf seinem Handy zu sehen ist, will er trotzdem.</p><p>„Mit wem schreibste denn?“<br/>„Mit Patrick. Der will wissen, wie er einen Typen ansprechen kann.“</p><p>Eigentlich keine weitere Erklärung nötig, findet Philipp – und erst recht nicht der Hinweis darauf, dass das kein Anlass für Milli ist, wieder zu schmollen. Es sieht zunächst auch danach aus – Milli lehnt sich wieder zurück und lässt seinen Blick durch den Club wandern. Zuerst denkt Philipp, dass er nach Patrick und dessen Auserwähltem sucht, doch obwohl man Patrick von hier aus nicht sehen kann – zumindest glaubt Philipp das, so genau hat er dann auch wieder nicht geschaut -, fragt er nicht nach.<br/>Auch gut. Wenn Milli Leute beobachten will... Ist hier drinnen ja doch recht sehenswert, vor allem, wenn man auf Männer steht.</p><p>Patrick hat in der Zwischenzeit geantwortet.</p><p>'Iiiiieh.<br/>Kann ich ihn nicht lieber davon überzeugen, was für ein toller Fang ich bin?'</p><p>Philipp grinst. Ja, nichts leichter als das. Zumindest solange, bis der Hipster nach den Modelagenturen fragt, mit denen Patrick zusammenarbeitet – also, wenn sie überhaupt so weit kommen.<br/>Dieser Vorschlag brachte Patrick scheinbar auf eine Idee. Er schickt noch eine Nachricht hinterher.</p><p>'Ich könnte zu ihm sagen 'Na, was macht der schönste Typ in diesem Club ganz alleine hier? Auf dich warten. Hi, ich bin Patrick'.'</p><p>Dieser Vogel... Auch wenn der Spruch ganz eindeutig geklaut ist und Philipp die Urheberschaft dafür für sich beansprucht.<br/>Er kommt nicht dazu, das zu kommentieren, zumindest nicht umgehend. Milli rempelt ihn an – und ja, es ist wirklich ein Rempeln, weil er von seinem Stuhl rutscht und überhaupt nicht aufpasst.<br/>(Überhaupt nicht aufpassen will?)</p><p>„Alles okay bei dir?“</p><p>Millis Antwort ist so undeutlich, so genuschelt, dass er beinahe nichts versteht. Alter, wenn das jetzt ein 'Als ob dich das interessiert' war... Würde ungefähr zu den Wortfetzen passen, die er aufgeschnappt hat – und zu Millis mürrischer Miene.</p><p>„Ich lass' dich mal alleine.“</p><p>Klingt soweit recht... normal? Nicht übermäßig angefressen, zumindest. (Das erledigt der Nachschub. War das ein 'So wie du es willst'? Kann Milli bitte mal verständlich pöbeln?)<br/>Es wäre nachvollziehbar. Auf Dauer ist es vielleicht doch merkwürdig, mit dem einzigen Hetero im Laden herumzuhängen – wenn er schon mal unter seinesgleichen ist, muss er das schon ausnutzen.<br/>Eigenartig ist sein Verhalten trotzdem. Aber gut, Millis Stimmungsschwankungen muss er nicht verstehen. Untertags, wenn sie nicht schon so viel intus haben, hat er die ja zum Glück nicht.</p><p>Milli stößt sich vom Tresen ab, er macht ein, zwei Schritte auf die Tanzfläche zu. Dann hält er noch einmal inne und wendet sich Philipp zu.</p><p>„Guck' mal.“</p><p>Philipps Blick folgt seinem ausgestreckten Arm. Da vorne sind lauter Männer – super, danke für diesen Hinweis, hätte er alleine nicht bemerkt. Welchen meint Milli? Meint er einen von ihnen?</p><p>„Das ist der Typ, der mich zum Gruppensex einladen wollte.“</p><p>Ah. So, so.<br/>Interessant ist das tatsächlich – wenn nicht einer von ihnen beiden einen Knick in der Optik hat, ist betreffender Mann nicht besonders auffällig. Sein Aussehen schwankt zwischen 'schick' und 'der bekommt hier drinnen aber keinen ab, oder?', wirklich ins Auge sticht jedoch keiner der Männer. Soll heißen: Keiner der Männer sieht so aus, als würde er einen ihm unbekannten Passanten mal eben zum Gruppensex einladen. Und das wiederum heißt, dass keiner von ihnen in Lack und Leder gekleidet ist.<br/>Gut, das ist ein Klischee, das weiß er selbst. Trotzdem hätte er erwartet, dass dieser Mann etwas markanter ist.</p><p>Mehr hat Milli nicht zu sagen. Er nimmt nicht einmal mehr Philipps Nicken zur Kenntnis – stattdessen wendet er sich wieder ab und verlässt ihn, diesmal wirklich.</p><p>Na super. Sein linker, linker Platz ist mal wieder frei. Was soll er jetzt machen?<br/>Sich um den kümmern, der ihm vorher Millis leeren Platz warm gehalten hat. Die Mission 'Patrick verkuppeln' kommt genau zur richtigen Zeit. Eventuell ermöglicht sie ihm sogar, dass er anstoßen kann, entweder auf Patricks überraschenden Erfolg oder auf seine Menschenkenntnis, die ihm verriet, dass das nichts werden kann. (Er tippt ganz klar auf zweiteres.) So kann er es sich schönreden, dass er nun notgedrungen alleine säuft.<br/>Gut, Milli wird nicht für immer weg bleiben. Und bis dahin muss er noch zusehen, dass er seinen vorherigen Gesprächspartner an den Mann bringt.</p><p>Dazu muss er ihn allerdings erst einmal von seiner Idee überzeugen.</p><p>'So etwas hört der doch 100x an einem Abend'</p><p>Es ist sowieso nur eine Ausrede, da ist er sich ziemlich sicher. Niemals würde Patrick so etwas sagen. Nein, sein Vorschlag ist wesentlich passender.<br/>Sein Gefühl behält recht. Er muss tatsächlich Patrick seinen Vorschlag nicht ausreden.</p><p>'Ist das nicht oberflächlich, wenn ich ihm ein Kompliment zu seinem Aussehen mache?'<br/>'Was willst du sonst sagen? Dass er intellektuell aussieht? Kommt erst später'</p><p>Philipp hebt seinen Kopf, er sieht sich im Raum um. Patrick kann er immer noch nicht finden, das ist allerdings auch nicht allzu wild – schließlich sieht er ihn ja quasi auf seinem Handydisplay.<br/>Er sucht nach Milli. Nur mal eben gucken, wo er sich herumtreibt und alles okay bei ihm ist.</p><p>Ah, da ist er ja. Mitten im Getümmel, in einer Unterhaltung mit einem Mann. Diesmal lacht er, diesmal macht er einen wesentlich ungezwungeneren Eindruck als vorher noch bei dem Muskelprotz.<br/>Halt, ist das nicht einer der Typen, die Milli ihm vorher gezeigt hat? Ist das der Einladungstyp?<br/>Obwohl er bis gerade eben ein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte, Milli so zu sehen, wendet sich das nun ins Gegenteil. Es fühlt sich komisch an, Milli bei diesem Mann zu sehen, falsch irgendwie, aber er kann nicht so recht den Finger darauf legen.</p><p>Von Patrick kommt noch keine Antwort. Philipp sucht mit seinem Blick den Hipster – nein, da ist Patrick nicht. Also schreibt er ihm nicht etwa deshalb nicht mehr, weil er sich dazu durchgerungen hat, die Mission nun anzupacken, sondern weil er...<br/>sich nicht traut?<br/>Er muss ihm noch Mut machen, das steht fest.</p><p>'Du findest doch genügend Dinge an ihm, die du komplimentieren kannst, oder?'<br/>'Mh, schon'</p><p>Ah, ein Lebenszeichen. Und tatsächlich klingt das nicht besonders optimistisch.</p><p>'Dann tu es. Komplimente kommen immer gut an und<br/>Es ist mutiger, ihm ein Kompliment zu machen als den Mutigen zu spielen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht steht er auf kleine Jungs mit großer Fresse'</p><p>Es wirkt. Patricks nächste Antwort kommt umgehend – sie besteht nur aus mehreren Lachsmileys.<br/>Doch dann kommen wieder die Zweifel.</p><p>'Und wenn ich damit gleich unten durch bin? Ist doch creepy'<br/>'creepy wärs, wenn du furchtbar hässlich wärst. Ist aber alles im grünen Bereich, vertrau mir'</p><p>Oh, wenn Milli das wüsste... Apropos Milli: Lungert der immer noch bei dem anderen Typen herum?<br/>Ja, tut er. Und mehr als das. Sieht nicht mehr danach aus, als würde es ihn groß kümmern, was Philipp Patrick schreibt.</p><p>Er küsst ihn. Lässt sich küssen, wie auch immer. Hat die Arme um ihn geschlungen, sie küssen sich, ganz unbeeindruckt von dem Trubel um sie herum, ganz auf sich selbst konzentriert...<br/>Der Anblick hat einen extrem faden Beigeschmack. Da macht Milli gerade eben noch so ein Drama und jetzt macht er sich an den nächstbesten Mann ran?</p><p>Immerhin lenkt Patrick ihn auch jetzt ab.</p><p>'sag mir mal noch irgendwas, was ich sagen kann, wenn er es doch scheiße findet'</p><p>Gute Frage. 'Das hörst du garantiert öfter, haha' wäre zu abgedroschen, das Kompliment zu widerrufen wäre feige.</p><p>'du könntest ihn auf nen Drink einladen? Lenkt von deinem Kompliment ab'</p><p>Eine akzeptable Lösung, findet Philipp. Zumindest bis zu Patricks nächstem Einwand.<br/>Wieder hebt er den Kopf, sucht nach Milli. Leider hat sich bei ihm nichts verändert – er klebt immer noch an dem anderen Typen.</p><p>Tja, Patrick ist eben doch noch etwas grün hinter den Ohren. Und vielleicht auch zu hoffnungsvoll – er dachte schließlich auch, dass Philipp schwul ist. Kein Wunder, dass seine Einschätzung, dass Milli auf ihn steht, nicht der Wahrheit entspricht.<br/>Eigentlich wäre ihm das echt egal, eigentlich kann Milli echt machen, was er will. Hätten sie den Abend so verbracht wie geplant, wäre er im anderen Club geblieben und hätte von Millis Faxen gar nichts mitbekommen. Im Gegenteil – wäre der Abend wirklich ideal gelaufen, hätte er sich irgendeine Frau aufgerissen. Kann ja Milli nichts dafür, dass dieser Fall nicht eingetreten ist und er deshalb jetzt hier herumlungert.<br/>Aber verdammt, er hat nicht von Milli erwartet, dass er sich um ihn kümmert – und eingefordert hat er es erst recht nicht. Es war Millis Entscheidung, sich an ihn zu hängen, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen, obwohl es einige Männer in diesem Club gibt, die vor allem in puncto Willigkeit seine Erwartungen viel mehr erfüllt hätten. Dass er erst so pampig ist und nun so eine Nummer mit diesem Typen abzieht... Ist irgendwie schon scheiße.</p><p>Will er ihn vielleicht eifersüchtig machen? Klar, das wäre verdammt plump – aber Milli ist schon betrunken.<br/>So betrunken, dass ihn ein paar Nachrichten mit Patrick dazu bringen, auszuflippen? Nein, das ist dann doch zu weit hergeholt.</p><p>Tja, dieser Kuss ist dann wohl der endgültige Beweis, dass Milli nicht auf ihn steht.</p><p>Es ärgert ihn schon ein bisschen.<br/>Klar, seine Vernunft sagt, es ist besser so, wesentlich besser, und morgen und die nächsten Tage werden so wesentlich einfacher, aber sein betrunkenes Ich sieht das überhaupt nicht ein. Es hat ihm so sehr geschmeichelt, Millis Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen – dass Milli nur Augen für ihn hatte, obwohl der ganze Club voller potentieller Partner ist und Philipp nicht dazu gehört. Dass sich das nun als Irrtum herausstellt, kränkt ihn in seinem Ego.</p><p>Okay, Ego beiseite. Hier drinnen geht es nicht um ihn, auch wenn es zwischendurch schon danach aussah. Milli macht sein Ding, bekommt das alleine ganz gut auf die Reihe (er braucht sich nicht einzubilden, dass Philipp ihm diesmal wieder den Arsch rettet, das hat er sich ganz alleine eingebrockt), Patrick...<br/>Patrick braucht seine Hilfe. Und das ist doch auch eine nette Rolle. Assistent statt Hauptperson, Ron Weasley statt Harry Potter.</p><p>Oder ist seine Hilfe überhaupt noch nötig? Ein Blick auf sein Handy sagt ihm, dass seine Mission schon beendet sein könnte. Überraschenderweise hat Patrick nämlich keine weiteren Einwände mehr.</p><p>'ok das ist gut! Vllt ist er käuflich.'</p><p>Das bringt Philipp zum Grinsen – genau so einen Spruch hat er jetzt gebraucht. Ja, wenn der Hipster ausgerechnet mit Getränken zu erobern wäre, weil alle immer nur denken, dass er einzig und alleine auf Komplimente und Schmeicheleien aus ist und ihn somit im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen, dann hat Patrick doch recht gute Chancen.</p><p>'worauf wartest du dann noch?'</p><p>An und für sich ist das eine rhetorische Frage – eigentlich rechnet Philipp nicht damit, dass er darauf eine Antwort bekommt, eigentlich rechnet er damit, dass Patrick sich nun auf den Weg zu seinem Auserwählten macht, getrieben von dem Mut der Verzweiflung, dem Mut, den eine spontane Entscheidung hervorruft. Doch gerade als er den Chat wegdrücken will, sieht er, dass Patrick wieder schreibt.</p><p>'muss mich erst mal um einen anderen Typen kümmern. Du schaust so komisch, was los?'</p><p>Oh. Woher weiß Patrick, wie er gerade schaut? Hat er ihn vorher doch übersehen?<br/>Philipp sieht sich erneut im Raum um – diesmal ignoriert er Milli, der natürlich immer noch dem anderen Typen seine Zunge in den Hals steckt. Und tatsächlich – da steht Patrick. Nur noch ein paar Meter von seinem Schwarm entfernt – es könnte sogar sein, dass er schon auf dem Weg zu ihm war, dazu, seinen Plan umzusetzen, und ihn dann gesehen hat.<br/>Was soll das heißen, er schaut komisch? Ihm wäre nichts aufgefallen. Nur weil er nicht freudestrahlend da sitzt...<br/>(Geht ja auch schlecht, wenn er ganz alleine hier herumhängt. Mit Milli hatte er wenigstens noch einen Grund zum Lachen. Nun kann er nur noch darüber lachen, wie amateurhaft Milli sich anstellt.)</p><p>'ich schau nicht komisch'<br/>'dann traurig. Sauer. Such dir was aus. Was ist?'</p><p>Gut, ganz unrecht hat er nicht. Ist ja nicht so, dass er im Augenblick ausschließlich gelangweilt ist – oder gar emotionslos.</p><p>'ok vllt sauer. Mein beschissener Mitbewohner hat mich schon wieder alleine hier sitzen gelassen. Abgesehen davon, dass mir sein ewiges Gezicke aufn Sack geht – wir sind wegen ihm hier. Und dann darf ich die ganze Zeit an der Bar rumhängen und auf ihn warten'</p><p>Mag sein, dass er Milli nicht direkt vorwerfen kann, dass er vorher auf der Toilette war. Oder etwa doch? Schließlich war er ja nicht deshalb so lange weg, sondern aus dem Grund, weil er ein paar Leuten beim Sex zusehen musste – einen von denen küsst er nun.<br/>Auch nicht gerade die feine englische Art, seinen Kumpel, der mit der Location an sich eh nicht so viel anfangen kann, wegen so etwas sitzen zu lassen.</p><p>Patrick bemitleidet ihn nicht. Ist zwar ein bisschen schade, doch seine Antwort ist trotzdem eine absolut akzeptable Alternative.</p><p>'Hol ihn dir zurück'</p><p>Verdammt, das ist gut, das ist – Klar, er sollte Rücksicht darauf nehmen, was Milli will und Milli hat sich ganz bewusst dafür entschieden, diesen Typen abzuschlecken. Aber verdammt – Milli ist mit ihm hier, das steht fest. Auch wenn das nicht so geplant war und am Anfang des Ausflugs auch nicht so aussah, hat sich das nun so entwickelt. Und dass es wirklich der Fall ist, dass sie miteinander hier sind und deshalb auch miteinander Zeit verbringen, hat Milli erst vorher unter Beweis gestellt. Sonst hätte er nicht so auf Patrick reagiert – und das sogar mehrmals.<br/>Wenn Milli wegen Patrick sauer auf ihn sein darf, darf Philipp auch wegen diesem Typen sauer auf Milli sein. Und so wie Milli vorher versucht hat, ihm den Kontakt mit Patrick zu vergällen, darf er es ihm nun gleichtun.</p><p>'ok mach ich. Und du holst dir dein Hipsterbabe.'</p><p>Erst einmal keine Antwort. Philipp sieht sich erneut nach Patrick um, doch der hat sich nicht etwa schon auf den Weg zu seinem Mann gemacht – er steht am gleichen Fleck wie gerade eben noch. Sein Blick ist auf sein Handy gerichtet, er lacht.<br/>Stirnrunzeln entsperrt Philipp sein Handy, liest noch einmal seine Nachricht durch. Oh, das mit dem 'Hipsterbabe' wollte er gar nicht schreiben. Aber gut, wenn Patrick das lustig findet, hat er nichts falsch gemacht.<br/>Nach einer Weile beruhigt er sich zum Glück wieder. Auch von seinem Platz aus sieht Philipp, dass er zwar immer noch ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hat, sich aber ansonsten wieder gefangen hat. Seine Antwort, die nun endlich folgt, passt ebenfalls in dieses Schema.</p><p>'wird gemacht. Danke für deine Hilfe ♥'</p><p>Philipp spart sich die Antwort. Stattdessen nutzt er es, dass Patrick gerade wieder zu ihm herüber sieht – er streckt einen Daumen nach oben und grinst ihm zu.<br/>Das reicht Patrick offensichtlich als Antwort. Er erwidert das Grinsen, dann schiebt er sein Handy ein und macht sich nun wirklich auf den Weg zu seinem Hipsterbabe.<br/>Gut, dann kann er sich ja jetzt um seinen persönlichen Schmollmops kümmern. Sich von ihm seine wohlverdiente Aufmerksamkeit holen, wenn schon Patrick ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkt.</p><p>Gedacht, getan. Erst dreht Philipp sich noch einmal zur Bar um, um sein Glas zu leeren – ah, Milli hatte es so eilig, dass er seines einfach stehen ließ -, dann -<br/>Geht er nicht zu Milli. Denn plötzlich steht ein Mann vor ihm, hindert ihn somit am Gehen.</p><p>Hey, den kennt er doch. Das ist doch der, der vorher immer wieder zu ihm hinüber sah – der versucht hat, mit ihm aus der Ferne zu flirten.<br/>Tut er auch jetzt wieder. Noch während Philipp damit beschäftigt ist, ihn wiederzuerkennen, legt der Mann seine Hand auf sein Bein. Nun erschwert er ihm das Aufstehen noch mehr.</p><p>„Hey. Ganz alleine hier?“</p><p>Okay, das ist... Das geht dann doch zu weit. Er ist echt verständnisvoll – er sieht ein, dass er in einem Schwulenclub ist und sich deshalb nicht zu beschweren braucht, wenn sich jemand falsche Hoffnungen macht, er wird auch auf keinen Fall einen Aufstand machen, wenn jemand zu weit geht, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er das einfach so über sich ergehen lässt.<br/>Vorher, bei Patrick war er noch wesentlich geduldiger. Da hat er sich noch eine nette Antwort überlegt, hat sich tatsächlich Gedanken gemacht, jetzt dagegen...</p><p>„Ich gehe gerade zu meinem Freund.“</p><p>Diesmal macht er sich keinen Kopf darüber, ob er Milli einfach so als Ausrede hernehmen kann. (Vielleicht eine Art Vorahnung? Bei Patrick war es ganz gut, nicht so direkt zu sein – das hätte er jetzt im Nachhinein bereut.) Es bietet sich an, es ist dadurch, dass sie mittlerweile noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht haben – sich mehr miteinander gezeigt haben – nachvollziehbar und er hat keinen Nerv für eine nette Abfuhr, die sich noch im Bereich der Wahrheit befindet.<br/>Hilft nur nicht viel. Gut, der Mann lässt es zu, dass Philipp seine Hand von seinem Bein schiebt, doch er macht sich nicht etwa sofort aus dem Staub. Im Gegenteil: Er stützt sich hinter Philipp an der Bar ab, kommt ihm so noch etwas näher.<br/>Und verdammt, das ist... reizvoll. Philipps Haut prickelt, er genießt es, auch wenn er es gar nicht möchte.<br/>Manchmal ist er echt süchtig nach Aufmerksamkeit. Und sie von einem Mann zu bekommen, der wahrscheinlich einen Großteil der Clubbesucher haben könnte – sie aber stattdessen ihm zukommen lässt, obwohl Philipp kein Interesse hat... Das hat schon seinen Reiz.</p><p>So kommt es, dass er es zulässt, dass sein Verehrer seine Aussage kommentiert, statt ihn einfach wegzustoßen und endlich zu Milli zu gehen.</p><p>„Ah, ja. Der Niedliche, der vorher hier saß. Bin ich nicht die bessere Wahl?“</p><p>Verdammt, selbst seine Dreistigkeit hat seinen Reiz. Milli erst als niedlich zu bezeichnen und ihn dann noch weiter abzustufen... Mann, es schmeichelt ihm viel zu sehr.<br/>Milli verteidigen kann er trotzdem noch. Auch dann noch, als ihm einfällt, dass der Typ auch Patrick meinen könnte.</p><p>„Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum ich mit ihm hierher gekommen bin.“</p><p>Es ist furchtbar – wenn er angetrunken ist, fällt es ihm schwer zu lügen. Normalerweise hat er damit kein großes Problem, normalerweise tendiert er eher dazu, Dinge zu sagen, über die er selbst im Nachhinein noch staunt, weil ihm wieder bewusst wird, dass er wie gedruckt lügen kann. Doch hier, wo es nur um Kleinigkeiten geht und er mit jemandem spricht, den er nach heute Nacht wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen wird (es geht nicht um seine Beziehung. Er spricht nicht mit seiner Freundin.), bekommt er damit plötzlich Schwierigkeiten. Super.<br/>Nun ja, solange er es noch schafft, die Wahrheit so klingen zu lassen wie die Lüge, die er eigentlich präsentieren wollte, ist noch alles im grünen Bereich.</p><p>Ja, seine Feststellung war ganz okay. Doch sie perlt an seinem Gegenüber ab. Er will Philipp und er bleibt stur.</p><p>„Klar. Aber das muss ja nicht heißen, dass du mit ihm wieder nach Hause gehen musst. Kannst ja später wieder zu ihm – und jetzt einfach ein bisschen Spaß haben.“</p><p>Gut, damit hat sich seine kleine (gescheiterte) Lügengeschichte sowieso erledigt. Selbst wenn der Mann es hinnimmt, dass er behauptet, mit Milli eine Beziehung zu haben, akzeptiert er das nicht als Grund für eine Absage.<br/>Noch während Philipp sich den Kopf darüber zerbricht, womit er nun aufwarten kann – es ist verdammt schwer, wenn er gar nicht so recht will, dass sein Gegenüber damit aufhört, ihm zu schmeicheln -, verstärkt der andere noch sein Argument.</p><p>„Du kannst deinen Freund ja auch zuschauen lassen. Hier drinnen ist man frei. Hier kann man tun, was man will.“</p><p>(Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt in Vegas. Kennt er ja.)</p><p>Hätte er Interesse an Männern, hätte er wohl schon längst nachgegeben. Dieser Mann ist wirklich ansehnlich und sein Interesse ist... Es hängt mit seiner Art zusammen, dass es so angenehm, so schmeichelhaft ist. Er präsentiert es und sich selbst auf eine Weise, die ihm Sympathiepunkte verschafft, die dafür sorgt, dass Philipp ihm abnimmt, dass er es ernst meint, dass Philipp die indirekten Komplimente schätzt.<br/>Aber er ist nun einmal hetero. Außerdem hat er heute Nacht keinen Bock mehr auf Sex. Erst recht nicht mit einem Mann.<br/>Und was die Aufmerksamkeit angeht: Ja, sie ist ganz nett. Aber noch lieber hätte er sie von Milli. Das ist doch etwas bequemer, irgendwie. (Vor allem ohne sexuelle Hintergedanken.)</p><p>Bevor er es schafft, das in Worte zu fassen, fällt ihm etwas auf. Und weil sein Gehirn scheinbar noch mit der Wortfindung beschäftigt ist, sprudelt diese Erkenntnis einfach so aus ihm heraus.</p><p>„Sag' mal, du bist aber nicht der Bürki, oder?“</p><p>Groß, schwarzhaarig, muskulös, einige Tattoos an den Armen... Philipp hat nicht mehr genau im Kopf, wie der Dortmunder Torwart – Millis Towart – aussieht, aber der Typ vor ihm geht schon in diese Richtung. Auch wenn er sich dabei nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher ist – ganz stimmig ist das Bild nicht.<br/>Vielleicht sein Bruder, Zwillingsbruder oder so? Wäre ja auch okay – der fällt ja auch unter 'der Bürki'.</p><p>Nein, er hat sich getäuscht. Sein Gegenüber runzelt die Stirn, schüttelt kurz den Kopf, dann breitet sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er ist wieder zurück beim Flirten.</p><p>„Wenn dir das hilft, um dich von mir auf einen Kaffee einladen zu lassen, dann ja.“</p><p>Das Spielchen ist zu Ende, auf einen Schlag, warum auch immer. Auf einmal fällt es Philipp ganz leicht, den anderen abzuservieren. Er rutscht von seinem Barhocker, legt kurz die Hand auf seine Brust und schiebt ihn etwas von sich. Dabei setzt er ein echt nettes, aber auch echt unverbindliches Lächeln auf.</p><p>„Klingt verführerisch, aber nein. Vielleicht ein andermal.“</p><p>Mehr muss er nicht sagen. Schon alleine am Blick des anderen sieht er, dass er versteht – dass er auch versteht, dass es 'ein andermal' vermutlich nicht geben wird.<br/>Er nimmt es erstaunlich gelassen dafür, dass er sich bis gerade eben so reingehängt hat. Sein Lächeln ist freundlich, er zuckt kurz mit den Schultern.</p><p>„Kann man nichts machen. Auch wenn es die falsche Wahl ist. Aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst...“<br/>„... weiß ich, wo ich dich finde.“</p><p>Dieses Versprechen zwischen den Zeilen lässt sich leicht geben. Er wird es sich nicht anders überlegen, er wird nicht plötzlich Bock auf einen Mann bekommen. Nettes Angebt, aber überflüssig.<br/>Zum Glück versucht der andere nicht, das einzufordern. Stattdessen liegt auf einmal seine Hand auf Philipps Schulter – diesmal ist die Berührung allerdings eher kumpelhaft.</p><p>„Dann geh' mal zu deinem Schatz.“</p><p>Gesagt, getan – diesmal wirklich. Als sich der Mann entfernt, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einem etwas leichteren Opfer, dreht Philipp sich erneut zur Bar um – ah stimmt, er hat das Glas vorher schon ausgetrunken, bevor er von diesem Flirtversuch unterbrochen wurde -, dann läuft er los. Erst einmal aufs Geratewohl, in die ungefähre Richtung, wo er vorher Milli gesehen hat. Dabei sieht er sich nach ihm um und er braucht nicht lange, um ihn wiederzufinden.<br/>Oh, er hat aufgehört, seinen neuen Freund abzuschlecken. (Gut. Sehr gut.) Ist insofern ganz praktisch, dass er so nicht ihren Kuss unterbrechen muss, um Milli loszueisen. Das wäre dann doch etwas unangenehm und peinlich gewesen.</p><p>Erneut bahnt Philipp sich also auf der Suche nach Milli seinen Weg durch die tanzenden Menschenmassen. Immerhin ist es diesmal wesentlich einfacher als vorher, als er in diesen Club gekommen ist – diesmal hat er wenigstens ein konkretes Ziel vor Augen, das er ansteuert. Dementsprechend schnell ist er – so schnell, dass er sich auf dem Weg zu ihm keinen Plan basteln konnte, wie er Milli aus den Klauen des Bösen befreien soll.<br/>Auch kein Problem, geht spontan genauso gut. Und das sieht dann so aus, dass er hinter Milli tritt und ihm seine Hände auf die Hüften legt.</p><p>Kurz denkt er darüber nach, ob das wirklich die beste Variante war. Immerhin wimmelt es hier von Männern, die sich anderen Männern so annähern – Philipp ist Experte darin, schon auf dem kurzen Weg zu Milli ist ihm das wieder zwei, drei Mal passiert, dabei war er da sogar noch in Bewegung. Wenn Milli ihn abwehrt...<br/>Tut er nicht. Noch bevor er reagieren kann, drückt Philipp sich an ihn und bringt seinen Mund neben sein Ohr.</p><p>„Hey, du.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mitternachtsnäherkommen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eigentlich wollte ich euch letzte Woche nicht nur mit einer vagen Andeutung abspeisen - aber ich wollte das Thema unbedingt ansprechen, auch wenn ich in diesem Moment nicht den Nerv hatte, es auszuformulieren... :D</p><p>Es ist recht harmlos, würde ich sagen. Klein schnaf hat es mal wieder geschafft, sich ein paar Projekte zu viel anzulachen - eins davon war eines mit einer sehr hohen Mindestwortzahl. Kein Thema für eine Quasselstrippe für mich, dachte ich mir, als ich mich anmeldete - bedachte aber nicht, dass ich schon da das Interesse an dem Fandom allmählich verlor. War jetzt nicht unbedingt das positive Schreiberlebnis, das es als Hobby sein sollte. Nun ja - ich hab mich eigentlich nicht übermäßig gestresst gefühlt - ist wohl das Alter..... :D Trotzdem ist es so, dass ich seit Monaten ständig Kopfweh hab (und früher halt so gut wie gar nicht) und vor kurzem ist es dann eskaliert. Sichtfeld eingeschränkt, Zunge blockiert.... Uff. Die Ärzte konnten mir nicht wirklich sagen, woher es nu kommt, aber Stress ist eine Diagnose, die da natürlich ganz schnell fällt. Und selbst wenn mir diese Zeit nicht super stressig vorkam, bin ich kein wirklich stressfreier Mensch.... :D</p><p>Hab also daraufhin versucht, ein bisschen kürzer zu treten. Ich versuchs auch weiterhin. Meine Projekte sind abgeschlossen, ich werd mir erst mal keinen Zeitdruck mehr antun - und das bedeutet, dass ich das, was ich hinten anstellen musste, nun wieder hervorholen kann: Den Vorsatz, wöchentlich zu posten. Kann doch nicht sein, dass ich das mittlerweile für meine Verhältnisse so gut hinkrieg und dann doch wieder nicht.... :D</p><p>Puh, das wurde jetzt lang. Und scheint dadurch spektakulärer, als es ist. Aber ich wollte unbedingt noch richtig erzählen, warum es wieder zu einer Pause kam. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So laut es hier auch sein mag – seine Stimme erkennt Milli scheinbar problemlos. So halb bekommt Philipp mit, dass er sich zwar noch nach vorne beugt und zu Mr. 'Ich lade unschuldige vorbeilaufende Kerle zum Gang Bang ein' etwas sagt, doch dann dreht er sich in Philipps Umarmung zu ihm um.<br/>Wow. So schnell geht das also. Vom Schmollmops ist nichts mehr zu sehen, Milli lächelt ihn an – macht den Eindruck, als würde er sich über seinen Überfall freuen.<br/>(Ist nun er derjenige, der den Schmollmops aus Millis Miene vertrieben hat oder war das der andere Typ? Immerhin konnte Milli keinen Schmollmund machen, als er eine Zunge im selbigen hatte.)<br/>(Nein, er will das für sich beanspruchen. Schließlich ist es ja auch recht eindeutig, dass Milli wegen ihm überhaupt erst zu schmollen anfing.)</p><p>Wie dem auch sei: Millis Reaktion ist interessant. Millis Reaktion auf ihn, um genau zu sein. Und es ist aufregend – es reizt ihn so sehr, so viel Einfluss auf seinen Mitbewohner zu haben.<br/>Milli sieht glücklich aus. Niedlich. Und schön, irgendwie. (Auch wenn das hauptsächlich daran liegen mag, dass Philipp sich im Moment ebenfalls glücklich fühlt, beschwingt, ein bisschen aufgedreht.) Seine Wangen sind leicht gerötet, die Haare hängen ihm in die Stirn – ja, das ist bei ihm fast immer so, das ist seine Standardfrisur und für ihren Ausflug heute hat er sich besonders viel Mühe mit dem Haargel gegeben, doch der Effekt ist mittlerweile futsch. Sie hängen ihm nicht deshalb in die Stirn, weil er sie so haben will, sondern weil sie keinen Halt mehr haben. Ist Milli scheinbar egal – er ist glücklich und das ist die Hauptsache. Das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht teilt das ganz eindeutig mit.</p><p>Die Worte, die seinen Mund verlassen, klingen jedoch nicht ganz so befreit. Da schwingt eine deutliche Spur Spott mit.</p><p>„Endlich mal Zeit für mich?“</p><p>Spöttisch kann er auch, überhaupt kein Problem.</p><p>„Niemand ist mir so wichtig wie du.“</p><p>Milli grinst ihn nur an, er verzichtet auf eine Erwiderung. Gut so – sie haben besseres zu tun. Seine Arme legen sich um seinen Hals, während Philipps Hände Halt auf seiner Hüfte finden – so können sie sich im Takt der Musik hin und her wiegen. Und -</p><p>„Oh, Junge. Wenn ich nicht hetero wäre...“</p><p>Okay, Mund. Vielleicht das nächste Mal erst mit dem Gehirn abklären, bevor man so etwas einfach so ausspricht. Aber es stimmt schon – das, was sich in seinem Kopf noch nicht einmal zu einem konkreten Gedanken gefestigt hat, bevor es seinen Mund verlassen hat, ist wahr. So nahe, wie sie sich gerade sind...<br/>Früher (vor Domi) (vor dem Drama) (bevor er zur Vernunft kam) hätte jetzt alles gepasst. Also, tut es jetzt auch, auf jeden Fall, es fühlt sich gut an, Milli zu halten, bei Milli zu sein, mit ihm zu tanzen oder etwas in der Art, aber...</p><p>Früher hätte er Milli jetzt flach gelegt.</p><p>Von Milli kommt keine Reaktion – er legt den Kopf schief, ein winziges bisschen, wahrscheinlich unbewusst, weil sich die Fragezeichen in seinem Kopf alle auf eine Seite legen und seinen Kopf so mitziehen und diese Vorstellung bringt Philipp zum Schmunzeln.<br/>Das gibt ihm die Möglichkeit, seinen Halbsatz zu erklären.</p><p>„Wir wären echt gut zusammen.“</p><p>Nicht nur körperlich, das ist ein ganz wichtiger Punkt. Es mag zwar sein, dass er Milli echt scharf finden würde, wenn er sich für Männer interessieren würde, doch das ist noch lange nicht alles. Die Zeit, die sie bisher miteinander verbracht haben, zeigt, dass sie gut miteinander können, dass sie gut miteinander klarkommen, dass er sich mit Milli hervorragend versteht.<br/>(Besser als mit Anni.)</p><p>Besser als mit Anni? Nein, das ist unfair. Klar, im Moment ist es schwierig mit ihr, im Moment ist sie unerträglich und er dadurch wahrscheinlich auch, aber am Anfang war es okay. Anders als jetzt mit Milli, ganz anders, doch das ergibt sich schon alleine dadurch, dass sie zwei komplett unterschiedliche Menschen sind. (Und dass seine Herangehensweise anders war, vielleicht? Weil Anni für ihn auf den ersten Blick nach der idealen Freundin aussah und er bei Milli noch nicht einmal eine Freundschaft im Kopf hatte, sondern eine reine Schicksalsgemeinschaft und das auch nur auf Zeit.)<br/>Trotzdem hat es mit ihr gepasst. Selbst jetzt, wo er betrunken ist und seine Gedanken die meiste Zeit nur noch ziellos herum driften, ist ihm klar, dass die Welt nicht schwarz-weiß ist – dass sich hier nicht Gut und Schlecht gegenüber stehen.</p><p>Milli hat seinen gedanklichen Exkurs dazu genutzt, um sich eine angemessene Antwort zurechtzulegen. Also, die Zeit hat er sich wirklich genommen – Philipp hat genau gesehen, dass er zuerst damit beschäftigt war, sein Grinsen zu verstecken und sich über seine Feststellung zu freuen. Nun hat er das scheinbar verdaut und ist bereit, sich ihm zu stellen.<br/>In Frage zu stellen ist eher das 'angemessen'. Philipp findet, dass er sich eine wesentlich schönere Antwort verdient hätte.</p><p>„Wenn ich dich denn nehmen würde.“<br/>„Also bitte. Du hattest was mit Nils und ich bin wohl viel besser als Nils.“</p><p>Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass er seine Schlagfertigkeit verloren hat. Wenn Milli einen Schlagabtausch will, soll er ihn bekommen.<br/>Dementsprechend zufrieden nimmt Philipp zur Kenntnis, dass er ihn damit etwas überrumpelt hat. Milli muss lachen, dann wiegt er seinen Kopf hin und her.</p><p>„Mh. Das lasse ich mal so dahingestellt. Aber ich habe meine Ansprüche seitdem angehoben und ich suche was wesentlich besseres. Keinen verkorksten Hetero. Schlag' dir das mal aus deinem hübschen Köpfchen.“</p><p>Okay, das war gemein. Trotzdem fühlt sich Philipp nicht allzu sehr angegriffen – dank des Kompliments kann er sich nicht wirklich schlecht fühlen. Außerdem...<br/>Ja, Milli hat ihm eine Abfuhr gegeben. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass er ihn komplett ablehnt. Und Philipp will ihn ja nicht wirklich als Partner, will nicht wirklich Nils' Nachfolger werden, will nicht wirklich, dass Milli ihn nimmt. Was er will, ist seine Aufmerksamkeit, am besten ungeteilt. (Erst recht, wenn der, mit dem er sie sich teilen müsste, so ein Unsympath wie der Gang-Bang-Typ ist.)<br/>Ob er die bekommt, lässt sich ganz leicht abklären und passt durchaus in ihren foppenden Dialog. Wie viel Ernst in der Frage steckt, muss Milli ja nicht wissen – weiß er ja selbst nicht.</p><p>„Bin ich wenigstens heute Abend dein Mann?“<br/>„Du bist auch sonst mein Mann. Nur halt nicht so.“<br/>„Ist mir egal. Ich nehm' dich, wie ich dich krieg'.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten lässt er eine seiner Hände noch ein Stück nach unten gleiten – allzu lange ist sie nicht unterwegs, bis sie bei Millis Po ankommt. Und dabei belässt Philipp es nicht. Er packt zu.<br/>Mann, was tut er da eigentlich? So recht weiß er das nicht. Ein Teil seines Gehirns – ein winzig kleiner, zugegebenermaßen – schreit, dass er das unterlassen soll, dass er nicht erst mit Milli flirten und ihn dann auch noch begrapschen kann. Aber... Nein, das ist schon dadurch nicht gültig, weil – warum sollte es Milli stören? Sie haben Spaß, sie plänkeln herum. Milli macht ja sogar mit – erst beim Flirt und jetzt, wo Philipp aufs Ganze geht, kichert er. Er ist nicht etwa unangenehm berührt oder reagiert in einer Weise, die darauf schließen lässt, dass ihm das schon etwas bedeutet, sondern er hat schlicht und ergreifend Spaß, so wie Philipp eben auch. Außerdem hat er erst gerade eben wieder ganz deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass er kein Interesse an Philipp hat, dass er ihn tatsächlich nur als Freund sieht, mehr nicht.<br/>Der Großteil seines Gehirns plagt sich nicht mit solchen Gedanken herum. Es macht einfach Spaß, viel zu weit zu gehen, es macht Spaß, Dinge zu tun, die er unter anderen Umständen (nüchtern) nicht tun würde, es – es reizt ihn.</p><p>Vielleicht tut er das auch wegen Patrick, fällt ihm ein. Wer weiß, wo sich der große Kleine gerade herumtreibt, ob er schon von seinem Sexgott abgewiesen wurde und nun durch den Club schlendert, auf der Suche nach einem passenderen Partner oder jemandem, mit dem er sich unterhalten kann. Nein, Philipp möchte ihm damit nicht etwa mitteilen, dass er kein Gesprächspartner ist – er hat zwar durchaus gerade keine Zeit, mit Patrick zu quatschen, weil es mit Milli gerade schnuckelig kuschelig ist, prinzipiell ist er jedoch einem Gespräch nicht abgeneigt. Nicht so, dass er demonstrativ weggucken müsste, plakativ beweisen müsste, dass er anderweitig beschäftigt ist.<br/>Vielmehr ist es... ein Beweis. Weil er Patricks Vertrauen deshalb gewonnen hat, weil dieser ihn für schwul hielt. Weil er Patrick Hoffnungen gemacht hat, indem er ihm vor Augen geführt hat, dass es möglich ist, eine Romanze mit einem Mann zu haben, auch als Fußballer.<br/>Mag sein, dass diese Fakten nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Doch Philipp ist weiterhin der Meinung, dass er Patrick das nicht unter die Nase reiben muss. Im Gegenteil – lieber gaukelt er ihm mit noch mehr Einsatz vor, dass er glücklich werden kann, dass auch er sein Glück finden kann. (Und wenn nicht bei dem Hipster, dann eben bei einem anderen Mann. Es ist nicht prinzipiell ausgeschlossen, das soll er ruhig sehen.)</p><p>Egal. Egal, egal, egal. Er ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es absolut okay ist, was er da tut. Und dankenswerterweise bestätigt Milli ihm das. Ganz langsam nimmt er wieder Bewegungen auf, die entfernt an Tanzen erinnern, drängt sich dabei etwas mehr gegen ihn und auch wenn er sich dadurch quasi von seiner Hand weg bewegt, ist Philipp sich sicher, dass das nicht seine Intention war.<br/>Philipp tut es ihm gleich, Philipp versucht ebenfalls, sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Geht nach ein paar Momenten erstaunlich leicht, denn verdammt, er fühlt diesen Bass, er fühlt die Musik, er mag die Musik, er mag es, mit Milli zu tanzen, er mag alles hier.<br/>Und dieser Euphorieschub bringt ihn dazu, noch einmal etwas aus der Flirtkiste auszupacken.</p><p>War da tatsächlich eine Reaktion, als er seine Hand von Millis Arsch nahm? Ein Flackern in seinem Blick, eine Unterbrechung seines Grinsens? Das mit dem Blick kann Philipp nicht wirklich sagen, der Winkel ist gerade etwas unpraktisch, aber dass sich in seiner Miene etwas verändert hat, da ist er sich recht sicher.<br/>Kein Grund zur Trauer, Milli. Bekommst ja gleich einen hoffentlich angemessenen Ersatz.</p><p>Nun nimmt Philipp seine zweite Hand zur Hilfe. Er lupft Millis T-Shirt an, dann lässt er eine Hand darunter schlüpfen. Lässt sie nach oben schleichen, schön langsam – Milli kommt ihm noch näher, gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das nach einem halb erstickten Lachen klingt.<br/>Das war es dann jedoch mit sanft. Kaum ist Philipp bei seinen Schulterblättern angekommen, packt er die Krallen aus, gewissermaßen. Er verändert die Position seiner Hand, so dass seine Fingernägel auf Millis Haut aufsitzen, dann zieht er sie ebenso langsam wieder nach unten. Besonders fest ist das Kratzen nicht, aber es ist da und verdammt, teils bringt es ihn zum Grinsen, teils stellen sich dabei auch seine Armhaare auf, weil es ihn so sehr reizt, weil es so interessant ist, so etwas zu tun, einfach so, mitten im Club, unter all den Leuten, die solch eine Geste wahrscheinlich zum Anlass nehmen würden, mit dem dazugehörigen Mann entweder im Darkroom oder im nächsten Bett zu verschwinden, ganz ohne Hintergedanken, zumindest ganz ohne eine Absicht dieser Art, einfach nur, weil er es kann, weil es Spaß macht, weil er Millis Reaktion darauf genießt.<br/>(Wirklich dazugehörig fühlt er sich hier drinnen immer noch nicht. Er hat seinen Spaß, mittlerweile – spätestens, seit er mit Milli tanzt – sticht er wohl auch nicht mehr heraus, aber... Er gehört einfach nicht dazu. Er ist anders.)<br/>Milli ist so großzügig und liefert ihm tatsächlich eine nennenswerte Reaktion. Er brummt genießerisch, dann, nachdem er seinen Mund an Philipps Ohr gebracht hat, kommentiert er die Geste zusätzlich.</p><p>„Okay, das ist wirklich echt geil.“<br/>„Ja, schon.“</p><p>Ganz ohne Vorbehalte kann er Milli zustimmen. Es ist geil, ja – aber nicht so, dass er dadurch geil auf Milli wird. Irgendwie ist da eine Trennung, zum Glück, eine ganz deutliche Trennung zwischen 'geil' und 'geil aufeinander'.<br/>Auch bei Milli? Mann, der bekommt das, worauf er steht – und damit meint Philipp nicht irgendwelche sexuellen Vorlieben, sondern... die Nähe zu einem Mann. Seine sexuellen Vorlieben präsentiert von einem Mann. Selbst wenn man berücksichtigt, dass er wohl nicht in ihn verliebt ist... Würde es ihn kalt lassen, wenn eine Frau bei ihm sämtliche Knöpfe drücken würde?<br/>Wie weit kann er gehen? Ein bisschen macht es ihm ja schon Angst, wie viel Einfluss er auf Milli hat, wie gut er sein Wissen über ihn ausspielen kann. Wenn er zu weit geht, dann... Dann gibt es Konsequenzen. Und sei es nur, dass Milli ihn aus dem Ferienhaus wirft, egal, welche Beweggründe dahinter stehen.</p><p>Verdammt, dieser Konflikt wäre wesentlich einfacher, wenn er selbst wüsste, was er will. 'Spaß' ist nicht gerade aussagekräftig und... Es beißt sich ein bisschen damit, dass er Milli nicht weh tun will. Eigentlich sollte er konsequent sein, sollte das mit dem 'Spaß' sein lassen, wenn er Milli nicht verletzen will, aber andererseits will er eben auch nicht auf den Spaß verzichten.<br/>Und...</p><p>Philipp kann die Zeichen nicht mehr deuten, kann nicht mehr einschätzen, ob Patrick nun Recht hatte oder nicht.<br/>Aber er will auch gar nicht mehr. Er will eine gute Zeit haben und die hat er. Mit Milli. Und der hat offensichtlich ebenso eine gute Zeit mit ihm.</p><p>Das reicht ihm, das reicht, um seine Zweifel ruhig zu stellen. Ab diesem Punkt lässt Philipp sich einfach fallen.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>„Philipp, ich bin sooo müde.“</p><p>Das ist nichts Neues. Ist nämlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Milli ihm das mitteilt. Einmal vorher im Club, das war absolut okay, weil sie damit ihren Aufbruch beschlossen haben, einmal, als sie draußen auf ihr Taxi warteten, was auch noch im grünen Bereich war... Und seit sie im Taxi sitzen, ungefähr tausend Mal, grob geschätzt. Ein einziges Mal hat Philipp geschafft, ihn abzulenken, ein anderes Thema mit ins Boot zu bringen – er hat laut überlegt, ob Lucky wohl überhaupt bemerkt hat, dass seine Herrchen außer Haus sind –, ansonsten besteht ihr Gespräch hier im Taxi nur aus Millis Hinweisen darauf, wie müde er ist.<br/>Gut, es ist nachvollziehbar. Philipp ignoriert krampfhaft die große grüne Zahl, die die Uhrzeit vorne neben dem Fahrer anzeigt, die Uhrzeit, die sein Handy anzeigt, beachtet er sowieso nie, doch dass sich der Himmel schon heller färbt, kann er nicht ignorieren. Eine lange Nacht... Dass sich ihr Zuhause ein gutes Stück von ihren ausgewählten Party-Locations entfernt befindet, macht die Angelegenheit nicht gerade besser.</p><p>Sie sind jedoch nicht die einzigen, die noch wach sind. Das teilt ihm sein Handy mit, das mit einem Piepsen auf sich aufmerksam macht.<br/>Träge versucht Philipp, das Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen, ohne dass Milli von seiner Schulter rutscht. Der lässt sich von der Bewegung jedoch nicht stören – kaum hat Philipp sein Handy in der Hand, rutscht er kurz hin und her, doch dann ist ihm der Platz an Philipps Schulter wieder bequem genug. Solange er nicht einschläft... Das könnte unbequem werden und er hat keinen Bock darauf, sich morgen Früh Millis Genöle anzuhören, weil er und seine unbequeme Schulter schuld daran sind, dass er so verspannt ist.<br/>Oh, Nachricht von Patrick. Ein Bild. Philipp öffnet es umgehend und...</p><p>Okay, damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Man sieht ein Stück von einem Bett, sieht ganz danach aus, als würde Patrick in einem Bett liegen. Das an sich ist noch nicht sonderlich erwähnenswert, schließlich liegen die meisten Menschen um diese Uhrzeit im Bett, wenn sie nicht gerade zu beschäftigt mit Tanzen sind, so wie zwei gewisse Taxireisende. Und Patrick hat er, als sie gegangen sind, im Schuppen auch nicht mehr gesehen.<br/>Nein, das wäre nicht ungewöhnlich. Ungewöhnlich ist das, was den Großteil des Bildes ausmacht – was man vor dem Bett sieht.<br/>Ein Mann. Nackt, so wie Gott ihn schuf. Immerhin von hinten, so viel Anstand hatte Patrick dann doch. Sieht so aus, als würde er gerade auf die Türe zu laufen, die hinter ihm zu sehen ist. Seine Hände streichen durch seine schulterlangen, blonden Haare, der Haargummi an seinem Handgelenk deutet darauf hin, dass er sie gleich zusammenbinden wird.<br/>Zu einem nachlässigen Dutt. So wie ihn der Typ im Club hatte. Der blonde, langhaarige Typ, den Patrick im Visier hatte.</p><p>„Krass.“</p><p>Der Kommentar rutscht ihm mehr oder weniger heraus. Wirklich beabsichtigt hat er es nicht, das laut auszusprechen, doch er ist sich sicher, dass er es nicht getan hätte, wenn nicht Milli neben ihm gesessen wäre. Gar nicht einmal deswegen, weil er Milli auf das Bild, das er gerade bekommen hat, aufmerksam machen will – wäre er alleine gewesen, wäre es merkwürdig gekommen, das Bild zu kommentieren.<br/>Millis Aufmerksamkeit bekommt er trotzdem.</p><p>„Mh?“<br/>„Patrick hat mir was geschickt.“</p><p>Halt. Patrick ist ein sensibles Thema, das hat er heute Abend schon oft genug bemerkt. Schnell richtig stellen, bevor Milli wieder auf falsche Gedanken kommt.</p><p>„Nicht wieder eifersüchtig werden, okay? Er hat seinen eigenen Typen, er braucht und will mich gar nicht.“</p><p>Millis Reaktion wartet er gar nicht ab. (Das offensichtlich an den Haaren herbeigezogene Dementieren braucht er genauso wenig wie eine Rückkehr zum Schmollmops.) Stattdessen hält er sein Handy so, dass auch Milli einen Blick darauf werfen kann. Der braucht nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er versteht.</p><p>„Oh. Der?“<br/>„Ja. Den wollte er sich unbedingt angeln – er hat mich nach Tipps gefragt. Und scheinbar hat es geklappt.“</p><p>Obwohl er gedacht hat, dass dieser Mann Patricks Herz brechen wird...<br/>Halt, das ist noch lange nicht ausgeschlossen. Denn was der Mann vorhatte, ist ja wohl offensichtlich – Patrick abschleppen, ein bisschen Spaß haben und ihn dann fallen lassen. Das ist ungünstig, äußerst ungünstig – wenn Patrick sich nur deshalb auf die gemeinsame Nacht eingelassen hat, weil er sich mehr erhofft hat, steht es ihm noch bevor, dass sein Herz gebrochen wird.</p><p>Mit der Türe ins Haus fallen will er nicht. Also sucht er ein Emoji aus, das sein Erstaunen möglichst gut widerspiegelt und schickt es separat, bevor er sich daran macht, einen hoffentlich einfühlsamen Text zu tippen.</p><p>'Wenn er dich nachher einfach so rauswirft, weil das nur Sex für ihn war, sei nicht sauer auf dich selbst, okay? Dann ist er ein Arschloch'</p><p>Milli prustet derweil auf seiner Schulter vor sich hin. Liegt nicht an der Antwort, die er getippt hat, denkt Philipp – wirklich darauf geachtet hat Milli nicht und er hat schon davor gelacht.<br/>Leider weiß er auch, warum.</p><p>„Ja, ich weiß. Sehr lustig. Ich habe einem Schwulen Tipps gegeben. Ha, ha.“</p><p>Volltreffer. Von Milli kommt kein Einwand, er gluckst weiter. Mann, das Thema hatten sie heute schon mal – er hat heute schon mal darüber gelacht.<br/>Einmal reicht vollkommen, findet Philipp.</p><p>Immerhin lenkt Patrick ihn ab. So wie es aussieht, hat sein Liebhaber wirklich den Raum verlassen, denn er antwortet ihm sofort.</p><p>'Alter, nur weil ich Jugendspieler bin... Immer diese Profikicker. Du musst nicht so tun, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind'</p><p>Oh. Ertappt. Ja, er hat Patrick wirklich gerade ein bisschen bemuttert – und so wie es aussieht, war es überflüssig.<br/>Er kommt nicht dazu, sich zu schämen. Patrick schickt umgehend ein grinsendes Emoji hinterher, nimmt seiner Rüge damit die Schärfe. Dann schreibt er wieder.</p><p>'Er hat nichts getan, was ich nicht wollte'</p><p>Obwohl er gerade eben erst festgestellt hat, dass er sich überflüssigerweise Sorgen um seinen unfreiwilligen Schützling gemacht hat, nimmt ihm dieser Satz eine Last von den Schultern. Alles ist gut, alles ist in Butter, er hat nicht seine – nicht vorhandene – Aufsichtspflicht verletzt.<br/>Mit dem, was Patrick hinterher schickt, lenkt er ihn endgültig von diesen Sorgen ab.</p><p>'Beziehungsweise... habe ich nichts getan, was ich nicht wollte'</p><p>Dahinter kommt ein Zwinkersmiley und... Ja, das wäre nicht notwendig gewesen, Philipp hat auch so verstanden, was er angedeutet hat.</p><p>„Ey, Milli. Patrick hat den flachgelegt.“</p><p>Auch Milli schaltet schnell – da reichen ein paar Betonungen an den richtigen Stellen.</p><p>„Im Ernst?“<br/>„Behauptet er. Und ich glaube nicht, dass das nur sagt, um anzugeben – ich hätte ja nicht mal gedacht, dass er den Typen abbekommt.“</p><p>Fast so, als wäre er sich nach Patricks Offenbarung nicht mehr sicher, ob er dessen Auserwählten wirklich richtig im Kopf hat, scrollt Philipp ein Stück nach oben und öffnet erneut das Foto, das Patrick ihm gerade eben geschickt hat.<br/>Nein, kein Zweifel. Auch wenn man ihn nur von hinten sieht und Philipp ihn bisher nur mit ein paar Klamotten mehr am Leib gesehen hat – das ist er.<br/>Apropos Klamotten: Das ist ein verdammtes Nacktfoto. Und mal abgesehen davon, dass er auf diese Einblicke verzichten hätte können – das ist nichts, was man einfach so verschickt.</p><p>Philipp hofft, dass Patrick ihm seine nächste Frage nicht übel nimmt. Aber hey – immerhin macht er sich in diesem Fall keine Sorgen um ihn, sondern um seinen Bettpartner.</p><p>'Ist dein Model eigentlich damit einverstanden, dass du Nacktfotos von ihm verschickst?'</p><p>Eigentlich rechnet er nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort. Eher damit, dass Patrick beleidigt sein Handy beiseite legt und beschließt, mit diesem Spießer nichts mehr zu tun zu haben. Doch mal wieder überrascht ihn seine neue Bekanntschaft. Es dauert nicht lange, bis er antwortet.</p><p>'Ja. Hab ihm Bescheid gesagt, dass ich dich auf dem Laufenden halt, weil du dir sonst Sorgen machst'</p><p>Verdammt. Er ist wirklich unglaublich durchschaubar. Noch bevor er seine Befürchtungen auspacken und Patrick damit nerven konnte, hat der schon vorgesorgt.<br/>Aber gut, mittlerweile hat auch er es kapiert – Patrick ist in guten Händen. Und damit meint er noch nicht einmal seinen Liebhaber, sondern ihn selbst.<br/>Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen.</p><p>Philipp lässt sein Handy in seinen Schoß sinken, er wendet sich Milli zu, der gerade den Kopf von seiner Schulter gehoben hat. Scheinbar ist er nun nicht mehr ganz so müde – scheinbar haben auch ihn die neuesten Erkenntnisse im Fall Patrick etwas wachgerüttelt.<br/>Doch noch bevor Philipp das kommentieren kann, die große Tratschrunde einleiten kann, vibriert sein Handy erneut.</p><p>Ah, wieder eine Nachricht von Patrick, wieder ein Foto. Er öffnet es und...<br/>Oh. Der Typ ist zurück. Tatsächlich sind seine Haare nun zusammengebunden und wieder fallen ihm einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Zopf, doch das ist eher nebensächlich.</p><p>„Ey, Milli.“<br/>„Mh?“</p><p>Milli lehnt sich zu ihm hinüber, Philipp zeigt ihm das Foto auf seinem Display. Kurz mustert Milli es, dann pfeift er anerkennend durch die Zähne.<br/>Ja, so kann man das auch kommentieren. Das Bild ist etwas verwackelt, der Winkel ist ungünstig und es bedarf etwas Fantasie, das Motiv zu erkennen, doch mit dem, was Philipp bis gerade eben von Patrick mitbekommen hat, weiß er, was das sein soll.<br/>Eine nackte Brust, schätzungsweise Patricks. Darauf der Kopf des anderen Mannes – und der ist gerade beschäftigt.</p><p>„Immerhin hat er noch vor'm Blowjob geknipst.“<br/>„Wart's ab. Kommt vielleicht noch.“</p><p>Damit behält Milli nicht recht. Obwohl Philipp Patrick noch auf das Foto antwortet, bleibt sein Handy ab da stumm.<br/>Ja, Patrick ist jetzt anderweitig beschäftigt.</p><p>Philipp lässt den kurzen Chat noch einmal Revue passieren, er lacht leise.</p><p>„Der Kleine geht ran, ey...“</p><p>Vorher, als er sich mit ihm unterhalten hat... Ja, Patrick wusste, was er will. Doch auf der anderen Seite war er sich so unsicher, was die Auslebung seiner Sexualität anging – es hat schon seinen Grund, warum Philipp ihm eine solche Aktion nicht zugetraut hätte.<br/>Tja, wenn man plötzlich den richtigen Mann entdeckt, sind die Zweifel wohl schnell beerdigt. Und ihr Gespräch hat ihm hoffentlich ebenfalls weitergeholfen – auch wenn Philipp nicht mit so unmittelbaren Auswirkungen gerechnet hätte.<br/>Milli grinst ebenfalls, erwidert sein Grinsen. Doch dann verändert sich etwas in seinen Gesichtszügen und er seufzt tief.</p><p>„Is' aber auch frustrierend.“</p><p>(Ja.)</p><p>„Mh?“</p><p>Es liegt etwas in der Luft. Nein, nicht etwa ein Knistern, nicht etwa sexuelle Spannung – das haben sie im Club hinter sich gelassen. (Und da gab es dieses Knistern nur bei den anderen Männern, klar. Sie... hatten Spaß. Eine gute Zeit. Als Freunde.)<br/>Das hier, diese Stimmung hier, das ist... Ein bisschen ist das Taxi daran schuld – obwohl es innen ein stinknormales Auto ist, ohne jeglichen Reiz, trägt es seinen Teil dazu bei. Weil sie es sich wie auf Kommando bequem machen, einander zugewandt und gleichzeitig seitwärts an der Rückenlehne angelehnt, weil Philipp hinter Milli die Landschaft vorbei ziehen sieht, weil er spürt, dass da ein Gespräch in der Luft liegt, eines dieser Gespräche mit Milli, in denen sie über alles und nichts sprechen.<br/>Es fühlt sich an, als wären sie aus der Welt herausgerissen. Nur er und Milli, nur sie und ihr Gespräch – nicht einmal der Taxifahrer, der so nah bei ihnen ist, ist Teil ihrer kleinen, eigenen Welt.</p><p>„Nichts gegen Patrick, er ist... Er ist halt nich' so 'n Model wie sein Typ, aber auch kein Gesichtsunfall. Und Sportler und so, das zieht vielleicht auch. Aber wenn sogar er einen abbekommt...“</p><p>Er muss den Satz nicht vervollständigen, Philipp weiß auch so, was als nächstes gekommen wäre. 'Und ich nicht...'</p><p>„Aber du wärst doch nicht leer ausgegangen, wenn du es darauf ausgelegt hättest. Ich hab' schon zwei Typen mitbekommen, keine Ahnung, wie vielen du noch den Kopf verdreht hast.“</p><p>Tatsächlich springt Milli auf seine Ausdrucksweise an. Seine Mundwinkel heben sich kurz, wenn auch scheinbar gegen seinen Willen. Doch schnell liegt wieder dieser ernste, angespannte Zug um seinen Mund.</p><p>„Schon, aber... Der, den du verjagt hast, der war eh für'n Arsch. Und der andere vom Gang Bang... Der war okay, aber mehr nicht. Und der hätte jeden genommen – hat an dem Abend ja schon mehrere andere genommen. Es war keiner dabei, den ich wollte.“</p><p>Okay, jetzt versteht Philipp, was er meint. Für Milli geht es nicht nur darum, begehrt zu werden, sondern auch darum, von Männern begehrt zu werden, deren Begehren wirklich etwas wert ist. Dass Patrick genau das bekommen hat – dass Patrick einen Mann abbekommen hat, den er wollte -, ist ja offensichtlich, selbst für Milli, der das nur am Rande mitbekommen hat.<br/>Scheinbar sieht man ihm diese Erkenntnis an. Milli spricht nämlich weiter.</p><p>„Weiß' nicht, irgendwie fühle ich mich, als wäre ich's nicht wert, von einem vernünftigen Mann beachtet zu werden. Und ich frage mich, was die sehen, wenn sie mich ansehen. Dass sie den hässlichsten Typen im Club sehen. Einen, bei dem man nicht mal auf den Gedanken kommen könnte, dass man ihn will.“<br/>„Ey, Milli, hör' auf.“</p><p>Verdammt, er muss es tun, muss Milli einfach unterbrechen. Auch wenn das bei ihnen sonst nicht üblich ist, obwohl die Möglichkeit, alles aussprechen zu können, was einem auf dem Herzen liegt, ohne unterbrochen zu werden, etwas ist, was er an ihren Gesprächen verdammt schätzt. Denn er hat das Gefühl, dass Milli sich in eine handfeste Krise geredet hätte, wenn er ihn weitersprechen gelassen hätte. So hat er die Abwärtsspirale hoffentlich aufgehalten.<br/>Milli sieht ihn perplex an und das gibt ihm ein paar Sekunden, um sich etwas zu überlegen, das er auf seine Unterbrechung folgen lassen kann.<br/>Doch ein paar Sekunden sind ihm nicht genug. Etwas Handfestes fällt ihm nicht ein.</p><p>„Du bist doch nicht hässlich, Mann. Nicht der hässlichste Typ im Club und erst recht nicht so hässlich, dass niemand was mit dir zu tun haben will.“</p><p>Noch nicht wirklich überzeugend. Milli schnaubt leise und – Philipp ist sich sicher, dass das nicht sein Sturkopf ist, der da durchschimmert, sondern seine Verunsicherung, seine Selbstzweifel.<br/>Intuitiv streckt er seine Hand aus, legt sie an Millis Wange. Dann beugt er sich etwas nach vorne, kommt Milli näher. Das ist etwas, was sie mit etwas mehr Nähe besprechen müssen, das spürt er.</p><p>Erst einmal ist jedoch nichts mit 'besprechen'. Für ein paar Augenblicke beschränkt Philipp sich darauf, Milli zu mustern. Seine Haare, die ihm natürlich immer noch ins Gesicht hängen, die vorher mit ausgedrückt haben, wie frei und unbeschwert er sich gefühlt hat und jetzt den verzweifelten Eindruck, den Milli macht, unterstreichen, sein Blick, der fest auf ihn gerichtet ist, die vage Hoffnung, die darin liegt... Und sein Gesicht an sich. Das, was Milli gerade so harsch kommentiert hat.<br/>Philipps Daumen streicht über seine Wange.</p><p>„Du siehst nicht scheiße aus, ey. Du...“</p><p>Mann, Millis drängender Blick macht es ihm nicht gerade leichter, die passenden Worte zu finden. Als würde es nicht schon reichen, dass sich sein Kopf anfühlt wie mit Watte gefüllt und auch die Müdigkeit das Denken nicht wirklich erleichtert...</p><p>„Es gibt halt diese Typen, die jeder schön findet. Die makellos sind, die man für Fotos für 'nen Katalog oder 'ne Modezeitschrift oder weiß nicht was auswählt, weil sie einfach gut aussehen, so... Weiß nicht. Einwandfrei oder so halt. Patricks Typ ist so einer oder...“</p><p>Kurz überlegt er, dann fällt ihm ein Gespräch ein, das Milli und er erst vor kurzem geführt haben.</p><p>„Oder Fabi – so welche, bei denen man sagt 'Ah, der Gutaussehende?' und jeder weiß, um wen es geht. So einer bist du nicht – aber ich zum Beispiel auch nicht.“<br/>„Du -“</p><p>Philipp lässt ihn nicht ausreden. Jetzt ist er an der Reihe, Milli braucht ihm da gar nicht rein zu funken. Schon alleine deshalb, weil Millis Negativität nur schädlich wäre, aber auch aus dem Grund, dass er langsam in Fahrt kommt. Wenn Milli ihn aus diesem Fluss reißt, hat er wieder Probleme, die passenden Worte zu finden.</p><p>„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass du hässlich bist. Du bist halt nur nicht... Typ Schaufensterpuppe oder Statue oder so. Du bist nicht makellos, aber dafür hast du was ganz Eigenes.“</p><p>Er sagt das nicht nur, um Milli zu beruhigen – er erfindet das nicht, saugt sich nicht irgendetwas aus den Fingern, um Milli ruhig zu stellen.<br/>Nein, er meint das wirklich so – er meint es so, wie er es sagt. Er findet Milli wirklich nicht hässlich, er findet, dass Milli auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise gut aussieht.</p><p>„Mh.“</p><p>Da ist sie wieder, Millis Skepsis. Der Gedanke, dass er unansehnlich ist, dass ihn kein Mann für begehrenswert halten kann, hält sich wacker.</p><p>„Doch.“</p><p>Philipp bewegt seinen Daumen etwas weiter, er streicht nun knapp unterhalb Millis Mund entlang. Millis Augen fallen zu, zwar nur kurz, aber ganz eindeutig zu lange, als dass es noch als Blinzeln durchgehen würde.<br/>So langsam hat er ihn.</p><p>„Da, zum Beispiel. Du hast da so 'nen Zug um den Mund, so... verschmitzt? Ich weiß nicht, das klingt dumm, aber so etwas in der Art ist es. Also, wenn du nicht gerade 'n Schmollmops bist. Und ich mag das.“</p><p>Noch ein Schritt mehr. Der gerade eben beschriebene Schmollmund löst sich auf, Milli lächelt.<br/>Doch dann... wechselt er das Thema? Nein, nicht direkt – es hat immer noch mit ihrem Gespräch zu tun und Milli klingt auch nicht so, als wäre ihm die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit, die Lobhudeleien nun zu viel.</p><p>„Aber bei Fabi fandest du dieses Makellose überzeugend.“</p><p>Das ist mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung, das spürt Philipp. Was er auch spürt, ist, dass das keine Anspielung darauf sein sollte, dass er Fabi so gutaussehend fand, dass er sich auf eine Nummer mit ihm eingelassen hat. So wie er das versteht, geht es Milli nur darum, was Philipp optisch von Fabi hielt.</p><p>„Schon. Aber ich bin da nicht oberflächlich oder so. Oder so beschränkt, dass ich nur so makellose Typen gutaussehend finde. Also, ein Typ muss nicht makellos sein, damit ich ihn schön finde.“</p><p>Benötigt es hier einen Hinweis darauf, dass er das aus neutraler Sicht sagt? Nein, Philipp denkt nicht. Milli weiß ja, dass er nicht auf Männer steht, hat das selbst ja heute Abend erst wieder erwähnt, und auch wenn es bei Fabi um einen Mann geht, auf den er sich eingelassen hat, ist das offensichtlich eine neutrale Einschätzung. Er ist nicht so kindisch, dass er bei einem solchen Thema wieder auf seine Sexualität hinweisen muss – so kindisch, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage ist, das Aussehen anderer Männer zu beurteilen.<br/>Es hat nichts zu bedeuten und deshalb macht er daraus auch keine große Sache.</p><p>Milli tut das. Allerdings auf eine komplett andere Art und Weise, als Philipp erwartet hätte.</p><p>„Wie sieht dein Ex aus?“</p><p>Sein Ex... Philipp schluckt. Groß darüber nachdenken darf er jetzt nicht, sonst bringt er kein Wort heraus.</p><p>„Es war nicht so wie bei Patrick und seinem Typen – dass er so umwerfend aussah, dass ich ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. Er ist keine klassische Schönheit, keiner, nach dem sich alle umdrehen, aber er hatte was Liebenswertes – schon in seinem Aussehen. Und das war das, warum ich mich in ihn...“</p><p>Verdammt, er kann es nicht aussprechen. Obwohl der Rest des Satzes nur noch aus lächerlichen zwei Wörtern besteht, bringt er sie partout nicht über die Lippen. Weil es sich immer noch wie ein Fehler anfühlt, weil es sich immer noch so anfühlt, als wäre es einer der größten Fehler seines Lebens gewesen, sich in Domi zu verlieben.<br/>Wieder schluckt er, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals will einfach nicht verschwinden.<br/>Es tut immer noch weh.</p><p>„Okay, können wir bitte aufhören, über ihn zu reden?“</p><p>Millis Blick fixiert seinen. Die Skepsis, die Selbstzweifel sind aus seiner Mimik verschwunden, jetzt erkennt Philipp nur noch... Mitgefühl oder so etwas in der Art.<br/>Dann nickt er ganz langsam.</p><p>Gut, Thema beendet. Doch Millis Frage hat ihn aus der Spur gebracht – hat ihn zu weit weg vom ursprünglichen Thema gelenkt. Philipp weiß erst einmal nicht, was er nun sagen soll – erst, als er sich wieder auf Millis Gesicht konzentriert, aus dem (zum Glück) allmählich das Mitleid weicht, kommt er zurück in die Bahn.</p><p>Milli fühlt sich einsam. Obwohl er heute Abend, heute Nacht unter seinesgleichen war, obwohl Philipp an seiner Seite ist. Zweiteres nimmt er noch nicht einmal als persönlichen Angriff – dafür aber als Aufhänger für seine neue Tröststrategie.<br/>Denn – verdammt, Milli ist nicht einsam. Auch wenn er seine Beweggründe versteht, auch wenn er dieses Gefühl kennt, auch wenn er Milli nicht das bieten kann, was er will: Er ist an seiner Seite. Und Philipp ist sich ganz sicher, dass Milli normalerweise mit ihrem Beieinandersein zufrieden ist, dass er es schätzt, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben. Nur seine Angst stößt dieses Gefühl beiseite, um mehr Platz für Zweifel zu schaffen.<br/>Dann muss er sich wohl Millis Angst stellen, muss sie bekämpfen – muss den positiven Gefühlen den Rücken stärken.</p><p>„Du bist nicht alleine, okay?“<br/>„Ich weiß, aber...“<br/>„Nichts 'aber'. Ich bin da. Ich bin für dich da.“</p><p>Nun legt er auch seine zweite Hand an Millis Wange, nimmt sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Milli sucht auch etwas Körperkontakt – seine Hände spürt Philipp auf seinen Oberarmen. Und diese Gesten zeigen noch mehr Vertrautheit, sorgen noch mehr dafür, dass sie sich in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt befinden.<br/>Zu zweit. Nicht Milli alleine – Milli ist nicht auf sich alleine gestellt.</p><p>Weil er keine weiteren Worte findet, um das zu beschreiben, lässt Philipp kurz seine Gedanken schweifen, dann muss er lachen.</p><p>„Es war schon ziemlich gut vom Schicksal oder von Gott oder so, uns zusammenzuführen. Das ist so gut mit uns und... Wir hätten uns sonst nie auf diese Weise kennengelernt und wären so dicke geworden. Ich bin da echt froh darüber. Und das ist was Großes. Für immer. Oder so.“</p><p>Obwohl er den letzten Teil nur so daher gesagt hat – klar hat er das Gefühl, dass ihre Freundschaft echt stabil hat und durchaus die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie die Zeiten überstehen wird, aber er weiß auch, wie schnell es im Leben gehen kann und dass es oft anders kommt als man denkt -, ist das genau der Part, auf den sich Milli stürzt.</p><p>„Für immer?“<br/>„Ich lass' mir das von nichts und niemandem kaputt machen.“<br/>„Auch nicht von dir selbst?“</p><p>Oh, jetzt wird Milli aber kryptisch. Philipp hat den Eindruck, dass er auf irgendetwas hinaus will, dass er damit mehr als nur eine Bestätigung für das eben Gesagte will, aber verdammt, er schafft es einfach nicht, den Finger darauf zu legen, zu erkennen, was es nun ist.<br/>Egal. Die Botschaft bleibt.</p><p>„Nein. Und von dir auch nicht.“</p><p>Für eine Weile sieht Milli noch etwas skeptisch drein, doch dann hellt sich seine Miene langsam auf. Selbst wenn ihn Philipps Antwort nicht zufrieden gestellt hat, hat er offensichtlich beschlossen, die Zweifel beiseite zu schieben.<br/>Und das ist alles, was Philipp sehen wollte, genau das hat er noch abgewartet. Jetzt, wo er gesehen hat, dass die Botschaft bei Milli angekommen ist, kommt der nächste Schritt.<br/>Er lässt Millis Gesicht los, schlingt stattdessen die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn ganz nah an sich.</p><p>Im ersten Moment ist Milli etwas überrumpelt. Wie ein Stück Holz hängt er in Philipps Armen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Doch dann, als Philipp schon langsam anfängt, an seiner Aktion zu zweifeln, kommt etwas Bewegung in ihn und seine Arme legen sich um Philipp.<br/>Na geht doch.</p><p>Gesprochen haben sie genug. Es ist Zeit für Taten, es ist an der Zeit, Milli zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Die Körperwärme, die Nähe helfen ihm hoffentlich.<br/>Okay, ganz ohne Worte geht es nicht. Was genau er da murmelt, weiß Philipp selbst nicht, doch als er anfängt, Millis Rücken zu tätscheln, brabbelt er ihm irgendetwas zu, unzusammenhängende Wörter und so etwas. Fühlt sich einfach vollständiger an.</p><p>Mann, Mann, Milli. Philipp hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich so einsam fühlt.<br/>Gut, vielleicht hat er das bis heute Abend auch gar nicht. Er geht fest davon aus, dass Millis Melancholie erst durch den Besuch des Clubs ausgelöst wurde. Aber selbst das ist überflüssig. Verdammt, er ist für ihn da, er passt auf ihn auf, er sorgt dafür, dass Milli sich nicht einsam fühlt.<br/>Je länger er darüber nachdenkt, desto größer wird seine Entschlossenheit, Milli glücklich zu machen. Und – klar, er ist nicht neutral, er kann es nicht besonders gut einschätzen, aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich ganz gut anstellt. Dass Milli diese Umarmung gebraucht hat, dass es Milli gut tut, einfach mal gehalten zu werden.</p><p>„Ach, Milli...“</p><p>Und einfach mal jemanden zu halten – das spielt auch eine große Rolle, denkt Philipp. Nicht nur zu merken, dass jemand für ihn da ist, sondern... Diese Zweisamkeit eben.</p><p>Wie er es vorher schon gesagt hat: Er ist echt froh, dass sie sich begegnet sind. Auch wenn das nicht der Urlaub war, den er ursprünglich geplant hat – es ist toll, Milli kennengelernt zu haben, ihn näher kennengelernt zu haben als es bei all ihren anderen Treffen jemals der Fall gewesen wäre. Weil das mit ihnen einfach passt, weil sie sich wunderbar arrangiert haben, weil sie füreinander ein offenes Ohr haben und bei Bedarf auch offene Arme, wie man gerade sieht.<br/>Die Zuneigung durchflutet ihn und aus einer Intuition heraus presst er seine Lippen gegen Millis Hals.</p><p>Okay, stopp. Das ist...<br/>Das ist ganz nett, um ehrlich zu sein. Millis Haut ist schön weich und warm und noch ehe Philipp es sich anders überlegen kann, bevor Philipp sich selbst aufhalten kann, gibt Milli ein leichtes Brummen von sich, das Philipp an seinen Lippen spürt und – hey, warum nicht? Warum sollte er das nicht tun? Sie sind gerade sowieso auf Schmusekurs, ihm gefällt es, Milli offensichtlich auch, also sieht er keinen Grund, von Millis Hals abzulassen.<br/>Er tut also das Gegenteil. Lässt seine Lippen etwas wandern, drückt Kuss neben Kuss neben Kuss auf Millis Hals... Millis Hand verirrt sich in seine Haare, streicht hindurch, packt zwischendurch zu, ganz leicht, so leicht, dass er noch nicht einmal ein Ziepen spürt.</p><p>Beendet wird das erst von Milli. Auf einmal verschwindet seine Hand aus Philipps Haaren, er schiebt ihn von sich. Als Philipp ihm ins Gesicht sieht, sieht er...<br/>Nicht das, was er erwartet hat. Ablehnung, Entsetzen, irgendetwas Negatives. Nein, Milli sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte er eine gute Zeit gehabt. Leicht gerötete Wangen, ein Lächeln, das nicht nur um seine Lippen spielt, sondern auch in seinen Gesichtszügen hängt... Und dann schießt Millis Blick nach vorne, Richtung -<br/>Ah, ja, der Fahrer.</p><p>Milli muss gar nichts mehr sagen. Er tut es trotzdem. Nur geraunt, damit wirklich nur sie beide es hören – auch wenn der Taxifahrer bisher nicht den Eindruck gemacht hat, als würde er lauschen. (Sonst hätten sie das Gespräch von vorher gar nicht erst angefangen.)</p><p>„Wir sollten das lassen, wenn er zugucken kann.“</p><p>Kurz überlegt Philipp, ob er wegrutschen, auf Abstand gehen soll. Doch er entscheidet sich dagegen. Immerhin kleben sie schon so lange aneinander – da wäre es auffälliger, wenn jetzt plötzlich Abstand zwischen ihnen wäre. So lehnt er sich nur zurück, damit sie nicht mehr direkt aufeinander hängen.<br/>Und jetzt? Millis Einwand hat ihn mal wieder aus seinem Fluss gerissen.</p><p>Er entscheidet sich dafür, auf sein Handy zu gucken. Aber nein, er hat nichts verpasst – Patrick ist wirklich noch mit seinem Liebhaber beschäftigt. Und auch sonst meldet sich um diese Uhrzeit niemand bei ihm.<br/>(Auch nicht Anni. Zum Glück.)<br/>(Zählt das gerade eben mit Milli schon als Betrug? Nein, noch nicht einmal als Betrugsversuch, beschließt Philipp. Schließlich war das eine rein freundschaftliche Aktion – er hat seinen Kumpel getröstet, mehr nicht. Nichts, wegen dem man ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müsste.)</p><p>Milli rutscht nun doch etwas von ihm weg. Nicht etwa, weil er auf Abstand gehen möchte (zumindest denkt Philipp das) – er lehnt sich an die Fensterscheibe. Ja, eine Runde schlafen klingt echt gut. Der Taxifahrer wird sich schon bemerkbar machen, wenn sie angekommen sind.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>So ein Strandspaziergang hat schon seinen Reiz. Es hat auch seinen Reiz, wenn es so früh ist, dass man weiß, dass man sich jetzt einfach in den Sand setzen könnte und noch ein bisschen warten, um den Sonnenaufgang mitzuerleben.<br/>Nur verliert diese Situation diesen Reiz komplett, wenn man nicht etwa gerade aufgestanden ist, sondern auf dem Weg in sein Bett ist – wenn man hundemüde ist und weiß, dass man immer noch ein Stück zum Bett hat und noch eines und noch eines und -</p><p>Philipp macht Milli deshalb keinen Vorwurf. Er versteht, warum sie laufen müssen, er versteht, warum Milli dem Taxifahrer nur eine ungefähre Adresse gab und so beschloss, dass sie das letzte – doch noch recht große – Stück zum Haus laufen werden.<br/>Ein interessantes Gesprächsthema ist das trotzdem. Und das braucht er jetzt. Zum einen ist die Stille zwischen ihnen merkwürdig und es würde sich komisch anfühlen, wenn das letzte bisschen Unterhaltung, bevor sie schlafen gehen, die Tröstversuche im Taxi waren. Zum anderen schläft Philipp sonst im Gehen ein. Und auch Milli macht nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er noch so fit, dass er eigentlich genauso gut zum Haus joggen könnte und nur wegen ihm so langsam läuft. Auch er kann die Augen kaum noch aufhalten, auch er schlurft mehr, als dass er läuft.</p><p>„Ey, Milli.“</p><p>Dass er nur ganz langsam den Kopf hebt, zeigt, dass auch ihm das Nickerchen im Taxi nicht wirklich geholfen hat – dass er trotzdem noch zum Umfallen müde ist. (Philipp ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das Nickerchen die Müdigkeit nicht sogar noch verschlimmert hat.)</p><p>„Sag' mal... Warst du in Freiburg auch schon so... paranoid?“</p><p>Auch die Antwort lässt etwas auf sich warten. Zuerst mustert Milli ihn, so, als müsste er diese Frage erst richtig einordnen.<br/>Ja, genau das scheint er getan zu haben. Nur liegt er mit seiner Einschätzung daneben.</p><p>„Bist du noch sauer, weil ich das vorher unterbrochen habe?“</p><p>'Das'... Seine Tröstversuche. Seine Tröstversuche, die zugegebenermaßen etwas abdrifteten.<br/>Nein, darauf spielt er nicht an. Das ist schon erledigt, schon gegessen – war eine nette kleine Geste und dass Milli die Notbremse gezogen hat, war eine logische, richtige Entscheidung. Kein Grund, sauer zu sein.</p><p>„Neee, das mein' ich nicht. War jetzt eher wegen dem Fahrer. Also, dass du ihm gesagt hast, er soll uns an der Hauptstraße raus lassen. Und weil ich vorher mit Patrick darüber gesprochen habe.“</p><p>Ein bisschen hat es doch mit der Nähe vorher im Taxi zu tun. Er lenkt sich davon ab, indem er über alles Mögliche nachdenkt – große Gedankensprünge sind bei seinem müden Hirn nicht drin, aber das ist ein naheliegendes Thema. Weil er es gerade vor Augen geführt bekommen hat und weil er schon zuvor mit Patrick darüber gesprochen hat und sich gefragt hat, wie das bei Milli so ist mit der Geheimhaltung.<br/>Er selbst... Er ist recht entspannt, wenn es um seine Privatsphäre geht. In Augsburg hat er meistens seine Ruhe und wenn er woanders ist, interessiert sich kaum jemand für den Spieler aus Augsburg. Trotzdem ist es nicht so, dass er es nicht auch anders kennt. Vor allem in seiner Heimat kennen viele noch seinen Vater, kennen Martin Max, den Ex-Schalker, den Euro-Fighter – sie kennen und erkennen ihn.<br/>Das trägt jedoch nicht dazu bei, dass er sich besonders vorsichtig in der Öffentlichkeit verhält. Im Gegensatz zu Milli.</p><p>„Na ja, er weiß jetzt nicht, wo wir wohnen – und dass wir zu zweit wohnen.“</p><p>Den ersten Teil sieht er ja noch ein, das ist etwas, das er auch gerne vermeiden würde. (Wahrscheinlich hätte auch er den Fahrer darum gebeten, ihn ein Stück weit entfernt abzusetzen. Allerdings eben nur aus diesem einen Grund.)<br/>Was allerdings das Problem daran sein soll, dass sie zusammen leben... Gut, ihr Verhalten im Taxi plus die Tatsache, dass sie sich ein Haus teilen, ist schon fragwürdig. Trotzdem hätte er sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrochen.</p><p>Und dann war da ja auch noch der andere Part seiner Frage.</p><p>„Ja, und war das in Freiburg auch so? Oder ist das so üblich als BVB-Spieler?“<br/>„Nein, also ja, aber nein, also, nicht nur -“</p><p>Milli merkt selbst, wie sehr er sich verfranzt. Er hält inne, nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.</p><p>„Hauptsächlich ist es, weil ich schwul bin. Weil ich daran glaube, dass ich schon beides – also Männer gut finden und Fußball – unter einen Hut bringen kann, aber... Die Welt ist noch nicht bereit. Also verstecke ich das so gut wie möglich. Habe ich in Freiburg schon und jetzt mache ich das noch mehr.“</p><p>Ah, also hatte er es richtig im Gespür, dass für Milli die Sache, dass sie für ein Paar gehalten werden könnten, wesentlich wichtiger ist als für ihn selbst.<br/>Frage geklärt, Thema beendet. Doch jetzt, wo sie wieder im Quatschen-Modus sind, fühlt es sich nicht mehr so an, als würden sie in der Luft hängen.</p><p>„Ey, wenn du noch in der Lage bist, solche Analysen heraus zu hauen, dann... kannste mich doch auch bis zum Haus tragen.“</p><p>Milli lacht, er verringert den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Leider nicht, um Philipps Aufforderung nachzukommen, sondern, um ihm gegen die Schulter zu schlagen.</p><p>„Vergiss' es. Ich bin froh, wenn ich den Weg alleine schaffe.“</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kommunikationsdifferenzen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Da er aktuell in aller Munde ist, kann ich ja heute mal erzählen, an wen ich Patricks Liebhaber angelehnt habe. ... Oh, oder - viel lustiger - ich lass euch raten. :D Zwei Hinweise: Er war Fußballer. Und - wie gesagt - er ist aktuell in aller Munde. Ansonsten hab ich sein Aussehen 1:1 auf Patricks Liebhaber übertragen. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als Philipp aufwacht, fühlt sich sein Mund an wie... ein Küchenboden, auf dem man Cola verschüttet hat und das nun eingetrocknet ist. Dieses Klebrige, Süße trifft das Gefühl in seinem Mund momentan ganz gut, ja. Und dann noch sein Kopf...<br/>Mann, er ist im Arsch.</p><p>Trinken, er braucht etwas zum Trinken. Um sich den Mund auszuspülen und vielleicht auch seinen Kopf ein bisschen zu beruhigen.<br/>Trinken. Wo?<br/>Milli. Millis Nachttisch. Milli ist gut ausgestattet – beziehungsweise hat er einfach ständig in der Nacht Durst. Philipp nicht, deshalb hat er nichts parat, aber Milli hat an seinem Nachttisch eine Flasche Wasser stehen, das weiß er.</p><p>Philipp lässt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, als er sich in Bewegung setzt, um die dringend benötigte Flüssigkeit zu holen. Erst einmal ist das noch recht überschaubar – er tastet über die Matratze neben sich, tastet sich Stück für Stück vorwärts.<br/>Matratze. Matratze. Matratze. Decke. Decke. Milli – nein, Decke, nur ein bisschen geknautscht. Decke. Decke. Matratze. Kein Körper, noch nicht einmal mehr Körperwärme – scheinbar ist sein Bettgenosse schon auf den Beinen.<br/>Dann erreicht er die Bettkante und von dort aus wedelt er einfach blind mit der Hand umher. Er erwischt die Nachttischlampe, fegt sie fast vom Tisch, doch das wird nebensächlich, als sie – dem Geräusch nach – nach einigem Hin- und Her-Schwanken doch noch stehen bleibt und sich seine Hand gleichzeitig um den Hals einer Flasche schließt.</p><p>Trinken. Na geht doch.<br/>Philipp zieht die Flasche zu sich, gleichzeitig setzt er sich auf. Die Augen öffnet er nur einen winzigen Spalt. Erst einmal trinken, dann sehen.<br/>Er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck, noch einen, noch – dann ist Ende, dann ist die Flasche leer. Ernüchternd, aber besser als nichts und der süße Geschmack ist tatsächlich nicht mehr ganz so drückend.<br/>Nun fängt sein Gehirn langsam zu arbeiten an, er wird langsam wach.</p><p>Mann, was für eine Nacht. Geht das jetzt schon los, dass er 'zu alt für so 'n Scheiß' ist? Oder liegt es schlicht und ergreifend an der nicht ganz idealen Mischung aus viel zu viel Alkohol und viel zu lange auf den Beinen gewesen?<br/>(Apropos Beine – oder eher Füße: Die tun ihm weh. Er mag zwar beruflich viel auf den Beinen sein, doch auf Betonboden reagieren sie dann doch empfindlich.)</p><p>So, jetzt geht er erst einmal nach unten. Anziehen? Überflüssig. Ist warm genug, dass er vorerst auf Hose und Oberteil verzichten kann. Deshalb belässt Philipp es bei einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach unten macht. Mal seinen Bettgenossen suchen... Philipp ist noch nicht wach genug, um den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, doch er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Milli nur einfach so verschwunden ist oder ob es ihm nach gestern Nacht unangenehm war, neben ihm zu liegen.<br/>Ah, da ist Milli – in der Küche. Gut, besonders überraschend ist das nicht, er hat schon damit gerechnet, ihm im Haus anzutreffen. Schließlich hatte Milli gestern Nacht ein ähnliches Programm und auf dem Heimweg war er davon ähnlich erschlagen wie Philipp.<br/>Er steht vor dem Kühlschrank und mustert den Inhalt. Oder genießt er die Abkühlung? Es ist schon wieder verdammt warm hier – okay, 'schon' ist übertrieben, immerhin ist es mittags, wie ihm ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr bestätigt.</p><p>Eine vage Erinnerung blitzt in Philipps Kopf auf, an ihr Gespräch gestern im Taxi. Nicht deshalb vage, weil er nur noch Bruchstücke davon weiß – er rekonstruiert es in diesem Moment nicht. Nur die Botschaft daraus geistert durch seinen Kopf.<br/>Milli findet sich nicht attraktiv. Aber verdammt, wie er dort gerade vor dem Kühlschrank steht... Auch er hat beschlossen, zumindest vorerst die Klamotten links liegen zu lassen. Er trägt nur eine graue, enge Unterhose, balanciert auf einem Bein – warum auch immer – und sein Körper bewegt sich leicht hin und her.<br/>Milli ist attraktiv. Okay, mit seinem aktuellen Outfit könnte er bei jedem Mann, der auf Männer steht, Pluspunkte sammeln, aber es ist mehr als das – es ist mehr als die Tatsache, dass man seinen Körper sieht, dass man die Muskeln sieht, sieht, wie durchtrainiert er ist und gleichzeitig zum Glück noch weit von der Grenze zum Muskelprotz entfernt ist. Irgendwie... ist das einfach stimmig.</p><p>„Moin.“</p><p>Nun dreht Milli sich um. In der Bewegung schließt er die Kühlschranktüre. Genug abgekühlt oder doch beschlossen, dass er dort nicht fündig wird?</p><p>„Moin. Hab' ich dich geweckt?“<br/>„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Bin von alleine aufgewacht – und ich hab' nicht mitbekommen, dass du gegangen bist.“<br/>„Dann bist du echt zügig aufgewacht – oder auf die Beine gekommen. Bin auch gerade vorher erst herunter gekommen.“</p><p>Ja, das sieht man ihm an. Jetzt, wo er sich ihm zugewandt hat, erst recht – seine Haare sind komplett durcheinander, haben heute noch keine Bürste gesehen und sein Gesicht wirkt ebenfalls noch müde. Wie vor kurzem erst aufgewacht eben.<br/>Aber gut, jetzt, wo sie beide wach sind, können sie sich ja mal um die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens kümmern.</p><p>„Was gibt’s zum Frühstück? Oder Mittagessen, wie auch immer.“</p><p>Milli schnaubt und das ist durchaus die Reaktion, die Philipp erwartet hat. Die Antwort fällt jedoch überraschend aus – Milli weist nicht etwa darauf hin, dass er ihn nicht bekochen wird.</p><p>„Eigentlich Rührei oder Spiegelei oder so. Aber jemand hat vergessen, Eier einzukaufen.“</p><p>Das ist mehr als nur ein Vorwurf, eine verdeckte Anspielung. Es ist auch ein Zeichen – es ist noch alles okay bei ihnen. Ihr bisheriges Gespräch war... Klar, in erster Linie verschlafen, weil sie beide noch nicht richtig fit sind, allerdings war Philipp sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das der einzige Grund war, warum das Gespräch so steif war. Millis Vorwurf jedoch...<br/>Alles in Butter. Solange Milli noch sticheln kann, ist alles gut.</p><p>Mit diesen Worten dreht Milli sich wieder um. Er öffnet einen Küchenschrank und streckt sich, um hinein sehen zu können. Scheinbar sucht er nun nach Ersatzfrühstück.<br/>Philipp lässt ihn suchen. Er selbst kümmert sich nun um den Kühlschrank – öffnet ihn erneut, wirft einen Blick hinein und nimmt eine Schüssel heraus. Dann tritt er hinter Milli und legt einen Arm um seinen Bauch.</p><p>„Ey, du musst dich jetzt nicht einschleimen. Ich hau' trotzdem notfalls deine Eier in die Pfanne.“</p><p>Seine Taten sprechen eine andere Sprache als seine Worte. Obwohl er so widerborstig klingt, lässt er sich wieder auf seine Füße sinken und lehnt sich etwas nach hinten.<br/>Oh, das erinnert ihn an gestern. Dass sein Gesicht so nah an Millis Hals ist... Gestern hat er ja gelernt, dass Milli sehr empfänglich für Nackenküsschen ist. Das muss er sich unbedingt merken – und nutzen, wenn Milli wütend auf ihn ist.<br/>Jetzt nicht. Jetzt hat er das nicht nötig. Denn jetzt hat er...</p><p>Eier.</p><p>„Kannst auch die hier nehmen.“</p><p>Damit bringt er seinen zweiten Arm nach vorne, hält somit Milli die Schüssel, die er gerade aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hat, unter die Nase.</p><p>„Mir ist beim Einräumen ein Ei in der Schachtel kaputt gegangen. Deshalb hab' ich die Schachtel weggeschmissen.“</p><p>Was genau Milli vor sich hin grummelt, kann Philipp nicht sagen. Eine Entschuldigung, ein Schuldeingeständnis wohl eher nicht – Philipp tippt auf Widerworte, die er allerdings nicht laut aussprechen kann, weil sie keinen Sinn machen.<br/>Wirklich wütend ist er immer noch nicht. Sonst hätte er sich schon längst von ihm gelöst.<br/>Tut er aber nicht. Und so kann Philipp sich ein bisschen den Kopf zerbrechen.</p><p>Erst jetzt kommt er dazu, sich nachträglich Sorgen zu machen – die Sorgen, die er sich vorher gemacht hätte, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen, zwischen dem Zeitpunkt, als er festgestellt hat, dass Milli nicht mehr neben ihm liegt und dem Zeitpunkt, als er hier in der Küche bemerkt hat, dass sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander nicht geändert hat<br/>Was, wenn Milli die gestrige Nacht nicht gut vertragen hätte? Also, nicht körperlich, sondern auf ihre Beziehung zueinander bezogen. Erst die Sache mit Patricks Vermutung, dass er auf Philipp steht, dazu Philipps Einschätzung, dass diese Gefühle erst gestern ans Tageslicht – oder Blitzlicht, in diesem Fall – getreten sind, falls es sie gibt und dann...<br/>Er war später so komisch. So nachdenklich und so unzufrieden und so – komisch eben.</p><p>Wäre er vorher dazu in der Lage gewesen, darüber nachzudenken, hätte er sich echt Sorgen gemacht. Und auch wenn der Kater ein bisschen störend ist – Philipp ist dankbar, dass er sich das gespart hat. Bei Milli ist alles okay.<br/>Ist das ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass Patrick sich getäuscht hat – dass Milli gar nicht auf ihn steht? Schon alleine, dass er mit der Umarmung so entspannt umgeht... Und allgemein ist ihr Verhalten einander gegenüber wieder rein freundschaftlich.<br/>(Freundschaftlich. So wie das Tanzen gestern im Club. Klar.)<br/>(Macht es nicht eine besonders gute Freundschaft aus, wenn man sich auf die Pelle rücken kann, ohne Hintergedanken und gleichzeitig auch ohne Hysterie?)</p><p>Ja, Patrick hat sich getäuscht. Wenn ihre Überlegungen wahr wären, dann wäre Milli quasi ganz frisch verliebt – und dann würde er sich nie im Leben so verhalten. Wenn er schon ohne Verliebtheit nicht gerade der kommunikative Typ ist... Klar, sie kennen sich jetzt schon ein Weilchen, Milli ist ihm gegenüber aufgetaut. Trotzdem ist Philipp sich sicher, dass Milli sich anders verhalten würde, wenn er verliebt wäre. Aufgeregter, hibbeliger, nicht so entspannt, wenn es zu Körperkontakt kommt.<br/>Er ist ganz froh darüber. So sehr er sich auch gestern nach Millis Aufmerksamkeit gesehnt hat – er bekommt sie auch so. Und es ist wesentlich angenehmer, wenn er nicht die Sorge im Hinterkopf hat, dass er Milli mit ihrer Freundschaft, mit der Beschränkung auf eine Freundschaft das Herz bricht, weil er etwas anderes von ihm erwartet, weil er eigentlich etwas anderes von ihm will.</p><p>So, genug Nähe. Nicht unbedingt, weil es unangenehm wird – obwohl die Hitze die Umarmung nicht gerade bequem macht. Nein, Philipp hat Hunger.<br/>Als er einen Schritt zur Seite macht, kann er es sich nicht verkneifen, Millis Po einen Klaps zu verpassen.</p><p>„Alter, immer noch Restalkohol im Blut oder was? Ich dachte, du bist nur so anhänglich, wenn du betrunken bist.“<br/>„Bin auf den Geschmack gekommen.“</p><p>Philipp zwinkert Milli zu, als er sich neben ihm an die Küchenzeile lehnt. Milli versteht die stumme Aufforderung, er greift sich die Eier und beginnt, ihr Frühstück vorzubereiten.</p><p>„Haben wir noch Brot?“<br/>„Ja – zum Glück. Ich hätte keinen Bock drauf, jetzt zum Bäcker zu gehen.“</p><p>Ja, dito. Es reicht ja schon, dass sie – halt, war Milli vielleicht sogar schon mit Lucky draußen? Der Hund wuselt ihnen zwar wieder durch die Beine, das hat allerdings nichts zu sagen.</p><p>„Warst du schon Gassi?“<br/>„Neee. Ich mach's so wie in der Nacht – er darf nachher ein bisschen über den Strand laufen.“</p><p>Normalerweise nehmen sie das mit dem Gassigehen immer sehr ernst. Mindestens einer von ihnen nimmt den Hund an die Leine und läuft mit ihm ein bisschen herum, bis er sein Geschäft erledigt hat. Vorher, als sie nach Hause gekommen sind, waren sie allerdings nicht dazu in der Lage – und sie wussten beide schon, dass sich das zur üblichen Gassirunde in der Früh nicht geändert haben würde. Also haben sie beschlossen, diese Gassirunde vorzuziehen, um nicht extra dafür aufstehen zu müssen – und dann haben sie das ein bisschen abgeändert. Statt mit ihm spazieren zu gehen, haben sie einfach die Türe geöffnet und Lucky durfte alleine spazieren gehen. Nach ihm Ausschau zu halten, ihn im Auge zu behalten war gerade noch machbar und Lucky ist ein gehorsamer Hund, da haben sie sich keine Sorgen gemacht.</p><p>Als Milli die Eier in die Pfanne gibt, beschließt Philipp, dass er ihm lange genug zugesehen hat. Immerhin hatte Milli eine genauso harte Nacht wie er, da gibt es keinen Grund, ihn alleine schuften zu lassen. Er schnappt sich also das Brot, das Milli gerade erwähnt hat, ein paar Teller und Besteck und beginnt, den Tisch zu decken. Milli kümmert sich derweil um den Kaffee.<br/>Schön, dass sie auch mit Kater noch so gut funktionieren.</p><p>Bis sie das Essen fertig haben, schweigen sie. Erst als sie einander gegenüber Platz nehmen, ergreift Philipp wieder das Wort. Nun sind sie beide so wach und fit – gut, von fit kann noch nicht die Rede sein, aber zumindest fitter als zuvor -, dass sie ein Gespräch führen können, das über das kurze Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel von gerade eben hinaus geht.<br/>Also, soweit es ihr Essen zulässt. Ihre Eier sollen ja nicht kalt werden und damit sind keine großen Diskussionen drin.</p><p>„Wie sieht der Plan für heute aus?“</p><p>Milli schnaubt leise.</p><p>„Im Schatten liegen, viel atmen und hoffen, dass die Meeresluft bei Katern hilft. Einverstanden?“</p><p>Ah, ja. Sein Mitbewohner fällt ebenfalls noch in die Kategorie 'nicht wirklich fit'. Wenn er in seinem Tatendrang gehemmt ist... Nun ja, immerhin hat sein Tatendrang dafür gesorgt, dass sie heute etwas neben der Spur sind. Nichts gegen Millis Pläne, aber eine weitere Idee wäre jetzt definitiv zu früh gewesen. Erst müssen sie sich noch ausführlich von seiner letzten Idee erholen.</p><p>„Absolut. Schade aber auch – ich hab' gedacht, wir könnten heute 'ne Strandwanderung machen. Einfach 'n bisschen Vorrat einpacken und richtig weit laufen.“</p><p>Wie er es erwartet hat, sieht Milli ihn gespielt überrascht an. Idiot – nur weil er die Meinung vertreten hat, dass er mit dem Strandurlaub sehr zufrieden ist und keine weiteren Zusätze braucht, bedeutet das nicht, dass er sich nicht weiter als zehn Meter (den Supermarkt ausgenommen) vom Haus entfernen kann oder will.<br/>Dass er seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet hat, bestätigt Milli ihm umgehend.</p><p>„Du hast dir 'ne Beschäftigung ausgedacht?“<br/>„Da siehste mal.“</p><p>Sie grinsen sich kurz an, dann widmen sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück. Zumindest kurz – solange, bis Philipp beschließt, ihren heutigen Tag auf Balkonien (oder Terrassien?) weiter zu besprechen.</p><p>„Hast du eigentlich was zu lesen dabei?“</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Auf Lesen verzichtet Philipp vorerst, als sie es sich auf der Terrasse gemütlich gemacht haben. Das Buch, das Milli ihm geliehen hat, liegt zwar neben ihm, allerdings hat er es noch nicht geöffnet. Zuerst haben sie ein Nickerchen gemacht, jetzt...<br/>… entspannt er. Kein Leistungsdruck, kein Zwang zu einer sinnvollen Bestätigung. Und das bedeutet, dass er sich sein Handy geschnappt hat.</p><p>Das Nickerchen hat ihm gut getan. Also, es ist noch nicht gerade so, dass er jetzt voller Tatendrang steckt, dass er das Bedürfnis hat, aufzuspringen und etwas zu unternehmen, aber immerhin hat er nun so viel Elan, dass er nicht einfach nur irgendwelche Dinge auf seinem Handy ansieht oder irgendein Spiel zockt.<br/>Es ist an der Zeit, sich wieder um seine Nachrichten zu kümmern. Obwohl er hier echt viel Zeit hat, kommen die in der letzten Zeit immer wieder zu kurz – weil er einfach diese Ruhe genießt, die Möglichkeit, tun und lassen zu können, was er will und dabei verzichtet er gerne mal darauf, auf die Nachrichten zu antworten, die er bekommt.<br/>Gut, hauptsächlich sind es Annis Nachrichten. Allerdings bringen diese ihn dazu, auch einige andere Nachrichten zu ignorieren – wenn er gar nicht erst online war, hat Anni einen Grund weniger, sein Verhalten in Frage zu stellen. Und da sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber wahrscheinlich verdammt fragwürdig ist, schadet es nicht, wenn er es etwas nachvollziehbarer macht.</p><p>Nun ist es wieder an der Zeit, sich den Dämonen zu stellen. Dem Dämon in Form von Anni.</p><p>Nicht nur, zum Glück. Philipp hat sich das ein bisschen offen gehalten, hat aus dem 'ich sollte ihr jetzt endlich mal schreiben' ein 'hey, wenn du eh schon am Handy bist, könntest du ja...' gemacht. Und bis gerade eben hat er sich auch nicht mit ihrem Chat befasst. Stattdessen hat er mehrere andere Mitteilungen verfasst – und das ist ein Grund dafür, warum er gerade echt entspannt ist, obwohl das Damoklesschwert mit Anni über seinem Kopf hängt. Auf seinen Cousin war Verlass – sie haben ein bisschen hin und her geschrieben und obwohl sie nicht das angesprochen haben, was Philipp gerade bewegt, hat die Unterhaltung wahnsinnig gut getan. Ja, da hat er wirklich ein Händchen dafür...<br/>Auch Fabi hat er bereits angeschrieben. Die Neugierde ist einfach zu groß – er möchte bei ihm und Andi auf einem aktuellen Stand gehalten werden. Und den hat er bekommen. Viel getan hat sich noch nicht, sie verbringen immer noch ihren Urlaub zusammen, haben immer noch Spaß, haben scheinbar immer noch nicht bemerkt – oder verdrängen es immer noch? -, was da zwischen ihnen schwelt.<br/>Unter 'Liebe macht blind' hat er eigentlich etwas anderes verstanden.</p><p>Dann noch eine Nachfrage an Patrick, auf die er bisher noch keine Antwort erhalten hat und dann beschließt er, das unangenehme Gespräch nicht mehr weiter aufzuschieben.<br/>Ab ins kalte Wasser also. Auch wenn gerade eine weitere Nachricht von Erik eintrudelt, einem ehemaligen Mitspieler, mit dem er immer noch echt gut befreundet ist. (Im Gegensatz zu anderen ehemaligen Mitspielern. Und dass Erik mit einem dieser ehemaligen Mitspieler ebenfalls gut befreundet ist, ist eine Tatsache, die Philipp jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm wieder auffällt, bitter aufstößt.)</p><p>Anni also. Er öffnet den Chat mit ihr, blättert sich ein bisschen durch ihre letzten Nachrichten.<br/>Nun, wirklich gut sieht das nicht aus. Jedoch auch nicht sonderlich überraschend – seit dem Tag, den Milli und er am Strand verbracht haben, hat er ihre Nachrichten nicht mehr gelesen. Und dass sie nicht davon begeistert sein wird, dass er einfach so, mitten im Gespräch, verschwunden ist, war ja auch absehbar.<br/>Gemessen daran ist ihre Stimmung sogar besser als erwartet. Mehr Flehen als Wut, zumindest das.</p><p>Allzu lange liest Philipp sich die Vorwürfe und Nachfragen nicht durch. Die Quintessenz hat er schon nach ein paar Sprechblasen erfasst.<br/>Bevor er ihr antwortet, legt er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Verdammt, es ist so schwierig, die richtigen Worte zu finden... Weil er einfach nicht weiß, in welche Richtung er gehen soll. Weil er einfach nicht weiß, was sein Ziel ist, was er mit seinen Worten erreichen wird.</p><p>Milli reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erst kratzt sein Liegestuhl über das Holz der Terrasse, worauf er noch nicht wirklich achtet, dann taucht er neben ihm auf. Er streicht die Haare aus Philipps Stirn, obwohl das eigentlich gar nicht nötig sind, weil Philipps Haare auch jetzt im Urlaub, ein Weilchen nach dem letzten Frisörbesuch, noch eher kurz sind – im Gegensatz zu Millis eigenen Haaren, von denen diese Angewohnheit wohl stammt.</p><p>„Ich hol' mal eben was zu trinken. Willst du auch was?“<br/>„Gern. Bitte was Starkes – ich will Anni schreiben.“</p><p>Millis Hand verschwindet wieder, er lacht leise.</p><p>„Sorry, so was Starkes haben wir nicht. Bei Wodka ist Schluss.“</p><p>Okay, ganz so schlimm ist es dann doch nicht, es ist nicht so, dass er puren Alkohol oder am besten irgendein Gift bräuchte, um die Unterhaltung mit Anni zu packen. Aber schön, dass Milli ihn versteht.</p><p>„Dann nehm' ich Cola.“<br/>„Mit Schuss?“<br/>„Ist es dafür nicht noch ein bisschen zu früh?“</p><p>Er verdreht seinen Kopf ein bisschen, damit er Milli besser ansehen kann. Der legt gerade seine Stirn in Falten.</p><p>„Was die Uhrzeit angeht: Nicht so wild. Was die Zeit angeht, die wir schon wach sind: Schon ein bisschen früh, ja. Also Virgin Cola?“<br/>„Wäre super, ja.“</p><p>Das reicht Milli an Anweisung. Er verschwindet ins Innere des Hauses, lässt Philipp mit seinem Handy – und der Aufgabe, sich wieder bei seiner Freundin zu melden – zurück.<br/>Gut, dann... sieht er mal zu, dass er es hinter sich bringt. Dass er zumindest einen Anfang gemacht hat, bis Milli mit ihren Getränken zurück ist.</p><p>'Hey, Anni :)'</p><p>Wie er es erwartet – befürchtet – hat. Sie geht sofort online, liest seine Nachricht sofort, tippt sofort eine Antwort.<br/>Wäre echt nicht nötig gewesen. Mittlerweile ist er an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er sich nicht groß den Kopf darüber zerbricht, wenn sie keinen Kontakt haben und das würde sich wahrscheinlich auch dann nicht ändern, wenn sie diejenige wäre, die nicht schreiben würde. Wenn sie ihm nicht geantwortet hätte... Er hätte mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihr diese Entscheidung zugestanden. Und insgeheim wäre er erleichtert gewesen.<br/>(Wenn er es nicht schafft, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, dann vielleicht sie.)</p><p>Doch davon sind sie noch weit entfernt. Meilenweit. Dabei ist sie, wenn man nach ihrer Mitteilung geht, richtig sauer. (Durchaus nachvollziehbar, aber so verdammt anstrengend. Nicht schon wieder diese Tour, ey.)</p><p>'Was ist los mit dir??'</p><p>Am liebsten würde er frei von der Leber weg antworten, würde schreiben 'Du. Du bist los. Du und all die verfickten Probleme, die mir einfach keine Ruhe lassen.'. Einfach mal die Wahrheit aussprechen, sich nicht damit herumquälen, sie lediglich abzuwimmeln, sondern klare Fakten schaffen.<br/>Doch solange er nicht weiß, was die richtigen klaren Fakten sind... ist er in diesem Zwiespalt gefangen. Muss er weiterhin sich und Anni das Leben schwer machen.</p><p>Aber...<br/>Das bedeutet nicht, dass er lügen muss. Klar, er kann nicht die komplette Wahrheit sagen, kann ihr nicht ins Gesicht sagen, dass es auch an ihr liegt, dass er sich auch jetzt immer noch nicht vorstellen kann, noch mit ihr Urlaub zu machen, dass er in Betracht zieht, sich von ihr zu trennen. Dass er sich irgendetwas aus den Fingern saugt, irgendeine Geschichte erfindet, muss aber auch nicht sein. Und statt immer nur leere Phrasen zu dreschen, vage Dinge ohne Hintergrund zu sagen, kann er genauso gut sagen, was Sache ist – so weit es eben möglich ist.<br/>Ja. Das tut er. Das ist am einfachsten. Und... Mann, Anni ist erwachsen, Anni ist zwar in den Gesprächen mit ihm zurzeit gerne mal hysterisch, aber sie kann auch vernünftig sein. Es ist falsch von ihm, ihr diese Vernunft abzusprechen.</p><p>Leicht fällt es ihm trotzdem nicht. Er braucht mehrere Anläufe, bis er einen Text getippt hat, mit dem er zufrieden ist. (Es hätte schon ein bisschen geholfen, wenn er ihn nicht als einen Block schicken müsste, aber Philipp weiß ganz genau, dass Anni sofort geantwortet hätte und das hätte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen.)</p><p>'Anni, mir geht es gerade nicht gut. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es zieht mich runter. Ich habe so viele Gedanken im Kopf und es ist mir gerade alles zu viel, irgendwie. Deshalb bin ich abgehauen, deshalb bin ich alleine weg. Ich brauche Ruhe und Zeit für mich selbst, damit ich wieder damit klar komme. Aber ich bin nicht deshalb gegangen, um mit anderen Leuten Spaß zu haben, okay?'</p><p>Wow, das war echt gut. Er hat angedeutet, dass etwas im Busch ist, hat ihr aber hoffentlich die drängendsten Sorgen genommen – auf eine Art, die ihn wahrscheinlich nicht als Lügner dastehen lässt, wenn die komplette Wahrheit ans Tageslicht kommt. Denn gelogen hat er mit keinem einzigen Wort. Dafür hat er extra Phrasen wie 'es liegt nicht an dir' vermieden – er mag zwar mit anderen Leuten zurzeit mehr Spaß haben als mit Anni, aber wie er es ihr geschrieben hat, war das nicht der Grund, warum er seine Koffer gepackt hat und sich alleine auf die Reise gemacht hat.</p><p>Annis Reaktion lässt auf sich warten. Einerseits ist das nicht besonders überraschend – immer dann, wenn sie umgehend antwortet, ging dem eine echt kurze Antwort seinerseits voraus. Sie braucht Zeit, um seinen Text überhaupt erst einmal zu lesen und dann – zumindest hofft er das – noch etwas Zeit, um das zu verdauen und sich eine angemessene Antwort zu überlegen.<br/>Andererseits quält es ihn. Zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen fiebert er ihrer Antwort entgegen. Und verdammt, es ist nicht nur, weil er wissen will, ob sie es einsieht und ihn für eine Weile in Ruhe lässt.</p><p>Er erhofft sich... Mitleid. Mitgefühl. Verständnis. Etwas in der Art. Dass seine Freundin ihrer Rolle gerecht wird, dass sie ihm ein Zeichen sendet, dass ihre Beziehung diese Bezeichnung tatsächlich verdient. Damit zumindest dieses Problem etwas schrumpft.</p><p>Dann – endlich. Sie tippt. Philipp atmet aus und erst in diesem Moment wird ihm bewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hat.<br/>Im Gegensatz zu ihm müht sie sich nicht damit ab, einen kompletten Text zu schreiben. Sie sendet den ersten Satz, tippt dann weiter. Gut so – Philipp wird ihr nicht dazwischen quatschen, er wird abwarten, bis sie fertig ist. Außerdem ist es echt erleichternd, jetzt schon etwas lesen zu können.</p><p>'Es tut mir leid :('</p><p>Okay. Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Will sie etwa wieder die Aufmerksamkeit an sich reißen – will sie, dass Philipp sie bemitleidet? Dass er ihr sagt, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist und dass sie alles gut gemacht hat, während sie in ihrem Selbstmitleid aufgeht...<br/>Oder tut es ihr leid, dass es ihm nicht gut geht?</p><p>(Nicht gut gehen. Ist das so? Es ist so schwierig zu sagen. Auf der einen Seite fühlt er sich hier echt wohl – er genießt die Zeit hier, in diesem Urlaub. Doch auf der anderen Seite kämpft er noch viel zu oft gegen seine Gedanken. Es ist nicht gerade so, dass die ganze Zeit eine Gewitterwolke über seinem Kopf schwebt, aber oft genug fühlt sich sein Herz schwer an und sein Kopf, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Das gilt, findet er. 'Mir geht es gerade nicht gut' ist schon eine passende Beschreibung.)</p><p>Lange lässt sie diese Fragen nicht offen. Ihre nächste Nachricht kommt gleich hinterher.</p><p>'Ich wusste das nicht :( Das ist kein Vorwurf, weil du mir nichts gesagt hast. Es ist nur...<br/>Ich habe nichts gemerkt :('</p><p>Nichts gemerkt... Ist es nun Anni, die lügt? (Lügt sie öfter? Das würde einige Probleme lösen. Wenn sie sich beide nur noch ins Gesicht lügen...)<br/>(Nein, er kann ihr keinen Vorwurf darauf machen, erst recht nicht basierend auf einer sehr vagen Vermutung. Damit sie sein Level erreicht, bräuchte er handfeste Beweise für mehrere große Lügen.)<br/>Dass er zurzeit nicht ganz einfach ist, ist doch offensichtlich – so offensichtlich, dass es sogar ihm selbst auffällt.</p><p>Egal. Nächste Nachricht.</p><p>'Aber es ist okay, wenn du Zeit brauchst! Nimm dir die Zeit :)'</p><p>Da. Da ist es. Der Hoffnungsschimmer, das Zeichen. Sie unterstützt ihn noch, sie ist noch für ihn da, sie gibt ihm das, was er braucht und wenn es Abstand ist, dann ist es eben Abstand.<br/>Mann, Philipp könnte vor Erleichterung heulen. (Gut, das liegt daran, dass seine Birne immer noch etwas Matsche ist. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er jetzt nicht so sentimental geworden.) So verwirrend und aussichtslos alles gerade ist – das ist etwas, worauf man bauen kann. Das zeigt, dass seine Beziehung nicht etwa ein abgestorbener Ast ist, den man schon längst abschlagen hätte müssen.</p><p>Die Erleichterung hält nicht lange. An und für sich hat er nichts von Annis nächster Nachricht erwartet – er hat gesehen, dass sie wieder getippt hat, hat sich aber keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie da tippt.<br/>Das, was nun auf seinem Display auftaucht, reißt ihn allerdings umgehend aus seiner Euphorie.</p><p>'Aber ich vermisse dich so sehr :('</p><p>Das...<br/>Das kann doch nicht sein, ey. Sie kann doch nicht so ignorant, so kalt, so gefühllos sein.</p><p>Nein. Ist sie auch nicht. Philipp weiß genau, dass hinter Annis Nachricht keine Boshaftigkeit, noch nicht einmal Berechnung steckt. Daher ist sie nicht ignorant, sondern dumm, naiv, blind.<br/>Eigentlich sollte er sich über diese Charaktereigenschaften nicht beschweren – sonst wären sie wahrscheinlich schon lange kein Paar mehr. Eine Frau mit mehr Feingefühl, eine Frau mit mehr Gespür hätte ihm schon längst den Laufpass gegeben. Aber in diesem Moment ist Annis Blindheit wie ein Schlag in den Magen.</p><p>Es wird nicht gerade besser – es ist nicht gerade so, dass sie zumindest spürt, wie sehr ihre Nachricht Philipp aus der Fassung gebracht hat.</p><p>'du bist schon so lange weg und schickst immer nur kurze Nachrichten, wenn du dich mal meldest :('</p><p>Ja, das stimmt. Und ja, das ist wirklich nicht die feine englische Art. Aber verdammt, darum ging es gerade nicht. Im Gegenteil – es ging um seine Beweggründe. Darum, dass er seine Gründe für dieses Verhalten hat.<br/>Darum, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Und das einzige, was sie dazu zu sagen hat, ist, dass es sie belastet.</p><p>Vielleicht wäre das kein so großes No Go, vielleicht wären diese Einwände okay. Dass sie einsieht, dass er seine Probleme hat, dass sie ihm jedoch auch mitteilt, dass sie ebenfalls darunter leidet. Alles okay.<br/>Nur nicht so. Nicht so unmittelbar. Nicht, wenn seine Sorgen so schnell in den Hintergrund rücken und sie sofort wieder die Hauptperson ist.</p><p>Und noch immer ist kein Ende in Sicht. Noch immer zeigt sie keine Einsicht. Noch immer macht sie alles völlig falsch.</p><p>'ich vermisse es so sehr, deine Stimme zu hören :('</p><p>Seine Stimme hören. Als ob das im Moment sein größtes Problem ist.<br/>Philipp hebt den Blick vom Handy, lässt ihn durch die Gegend schweifen. Auch heute ist es wieder wahnsinnig warm – auf ihrer Terrasse, im Schatten, ist es gerade noch so erträglich, doch heute, wo sie nicht besonders fit sind, verzichten sie auf Sonnenbaden.<br/>Schön einsam ist es hier immer noch. Manchmal laufen Strandspaziergänger an ihrem Haus vorbei, doch das hält sich in Grenzen. Die meiste Zeit haben sie nur Natur um sich. Raue, wilde Nordseeküstennatur.</p><p>Okay, genug abgelenkt. Auch wenn er aktuell absolut nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätte, Anni einfach wieder auf dem Trockenen sitzen zu lassen, nimmt er wieder sein Handy zur Hand.<br/>Immerhin ist sein schlechtes Gewissen jetzt wieder wesentlich geringer. Vorher, als er darüber nachdachte, dass ihre Beziehung doch noch nicht so sehr hinüber ist, wie er dachte, hat ihm sein Verhalten leid getan, hat er sich dafür geschämt, wie rücksichtslos er sich Anni gegenüber verhält.<br/>Bis sie es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt hat. Bis sie diejenige war, die rücksichtslos war. Mag sein, dass er bei seinem Verhalten keinen Anspruch darauf hat, Rücksicht einzufordern, aber – abgesehen davon, dass Anni von den meisten Schandtaten gar nichts weiß – als ihr Freund hat er das. Und Anni hat ihn schlicht und ergreifend im Stich gelassen.<br/>Verdammt, alles, was er sich gerade von ihr gewünscht hat, war einfach nur ein winziges bisschen Einfühlungsvermögen. Doch selbst das bekommt sie nicht auf die Reihe – selbst das bekommen sie nicht auf die Reihe.</p><p>Egal. Also, nicht egal, natürlich nicht, aber... Er wird ihr trotzdem antworten. Wird dieses Gespräch diesmal nicht einfach so beenden, sondern einen vernünftigen Abschluss wählen. Das hat er sich vorher vorgenommen, als er das Gespräch begonnen hat und nur weil Anni so gefühllos ist, wird er diesen Entschluss nicht fallen lassen.</p><p>Seine Stimme hören will sie also. Das lässt sich ganz einfach übersetzen – sie will telefonieren. Will wirklich mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht auch wegen den kurzen Nachrichten, die sie zuvor angesprochen hat – weil er sie bei einem Telefonat nicht einfach so abspeisen kann und weil er bei einem Telefonat nicht einfach so das Handy beiseite legen und verschwinden kann.<br/>Es lässt sich jedoch auch noch anders übersetzen. Und wenn sie sich so vage ausdrückt, ist sie selbst schuld, wenn sie nicht das bekommt, was sie sich gewünscht hat. Sie will seine Stimme hören? Gut, das soll sie bekommen. Nur ein Gespräch bekommt sie so nicht.</p><p>Philipp erhebt sich von seiner Liege, er stellt sich an die Balustrade und lehnt sich dagegen. Dann beginnt er eine Sprachaufnahme. Schluckt seine Wut herunter und gibt Anni das, was sie gefordert hat – auf seine eigene Art und Weise.</p><p>„Hey, Anni. Ich hoffe, bei dir ist alles gut. Ich... Ich weiß, dass ich gerade schwierig bin. Aber ich bringe alles in Ordnung. Ich will endlich alles klären. Dann bin ich hoffentlich auch nicht mehr so neben der Spur. Ich -“<br/>„Hier, deine Virgin Cola.“</p><p>Oh. Milli. Ja, als er aufgestanden ist, hat er sich noch umgesehen, ob sein Mitbewohner hinter seinem Rücken auf die Terrasse geschlichen ist, während er damit beschäftigt war, mit Anni zu schreiben. Da war allerdings keine Spur von ihm zu sehen. Erst jetzt, mitten in der Sprachaufnahme, kommt er zurück.<br/>Sie bemerken ungefähr im gleichen Moment, dass Milli einen ungünstigen Augenblick für seine Rückkehr gewählt hat. Milli hebt seine Augenbrauen, sein Blick gleitet zu dem Handy in Philipps Hand, das er in typischer Sprachaufnahmen-Haltung hat.<br/>Seine Reaktion auf diese Erkenntnis fällt jedoch anders aus als Philipp sich es gewünscht hätte. Ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, er kommt noch einen Schritt näher. Und dann...</p><p>„Schatziii. Kommst du jetzt endlich wieder ins Bett?“</p><p>Alter, dieser Idiot. Das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich getan, oder?<br/>Doch, hat er. Merkt man schon alleine an seinem zufriedenen Grinsen, mit dem er sich auf seinem Liegestuhl niederlässt, nachdem er sein Glas auf der Balustrade neben Philipp abgestellt hat.<br/>Okay, egal. Davon darf er sich nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen. Noch läuft die Sprachaufnahme und damit die Mission 'Anni zufrieden stellen'. (Oder die Mission 'Anni ruhig stellen'? Das klingt zwar makaber, ist jedoch irgendwie passender.)<br/>Er beschränkt sich also darauf, Milli den Mittelfinger zu zeigen, bevor er seine Aufnahme fortsetzt. Oder eher 'beendet' – trotz all der Motivation hat er den Faden verloren. Außerdem wusste er sowieso nicht mehr, was er noch groß sagen soll.</p><p>„Ich hab' bald 'ne Lösung, okay? Also, bis dann. Ich meld' mich bald wieder.“</p><p>Kein 'Ich freue mich auf dich', erst recht kein 'ich liebe dich'. Teils deshalb, weil es einfach nicht stimmt, teils...<br/>Es würde sich merkwürdig anfühlen, vor Milli zu lügen. (Außerdem wollte er doch eh ehrlich bleiben.)</p><p>Reicht. Er lässt die Taste los, schickt die Nachricht ab. Dann schließt er den Chat mit Anni. Das war eine eindeutige Verabschiedung, sie kann ihm diesmal nicht vorwerfen, einfach so geflüchtet zu sein. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass das mehr ist, als sie sich nach diesem Gespräch verdient hat.<br/>So, nun kann er sich um Milli kümmern. Der grinst ihn nämlich immer noch an, als er sich zu ihm umdreht.</p><p>„Du bist ein Wichser. Das war 'ne Sprachaufnahme an Anni.“</p><p>Tatsächlich zeigt Milli kurz Spuren eines schlechten Gewissens. Sein Grinsen verschwindet, für einen Moment sieht er ihn schuldbewusst an. Doch dann, fast so, als würde er überspielen wollen, was er gerade getan hat, lächelt er und lenkt galant vom Thema ab.</p><p>„Jetzt sogar mit Sprachaufnahme?“<br/>„Ja, sie wollte unbedingt mal wieder meine Stimme hören.“</p><p>Milli lacht leise vor sich hin. Diesmal kann Philipp ihm jedoch nicht böse sein – sein Kommentar dazu ist nämlich genau das, was auch er sich gedacht hat.</p><p>„Ich glaube, eine Sprachaufnahme war nicht das, was sie sich darunter vorgestellt hat.“<br/>„Mh, glaube ich auch.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten greift Philipp nach dem Glas Cola, das Milli ihm mitgebracht hat, und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Schön kalt, schön prickelnd, schön süß – das tut jetzt echt gut. Erst recht nach der Konfrontation mit Anni.</p><p>„Und? Wie lief's sonst so?“<br/>„Ich hab' ihr gesagt, dass es mir zurzeit nicht so gut geht.“</p><p>Wieder wandern Millis Augenbrauen nach oben.</p><p>„So ehrlich? Respekt.“<br/>„Ja, musste mal sein. Ich dachte mir, wenn sie ein Stück von der Wahrheit erfährt, ist sie nicht mehr so aufdringlich.“</p><p>Diesmal muss Milli nichts sagen. Sein fragender Blick bedeutet ganz eindeutig 'Und? Hat es geklappt?'.<br/>Philipp wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy. Eine neue Nachricht – die ist allerdings von Patrick, das hat er schon gesehen, die kam vorher mitten in seinem Gespräch mit Anni rein.<br/>Nichts von Anni. Auch wenn das erst einmal nur daran liegen mag, dass sie noch damit beschäftigt ist, seine Aufnahme anzuhören.</p><p>Okay, das ist ein bisschen beruhigend. Allerdings verpufft diese Wirkung sofort wieder, als er sich an das Gespräch erinnert – als ihm einfällt, wie rücksichtslos Anni vorher war.</p><p>„Sie hat es gleich auf sich bezogen. Hat mir eben gesagt, dass sie meine Stimme vermisst, dass sie mich vermisst... Obwohl ich ihr davor deutlich gemacht habe, dass ich Abstand brauche und sie zuerst so getan hat, als hätte sie vollstes Verständnis dafür.“</p><p>Hat sie nur so getan? Hat sie nur deshalb Mitgefühl gezeigt, weil sich das so gehört? Oder hatte sie tatsächlich Verständnis für ihn – und auf der anderen Seite eben ihre eigenen Probleme damit? So recht kann Philipp das nicht einschätzen.<br/>Will er aber auch gar nicht. So oder so ist es frustrierend und verletzend.</p><p>Milli sieht das zum Glück ähnlich.</p><p>„Oh wow. Sie hat das Feingefühl von einem Vorschlaghammer.“<br/>„Ja. Und... Ich frag' mich langsam echt, ob das noch Sinn mit ihr macht. Wenn wir so aneinander vorbeireden... Andererseits weiß ich nicht, wie viel Verständnis ich von ihr erwarten kann. Ich mein', ich hab' sie betrogen. Auch wenn sie das bis jetzt nicht weiß. Da ist es schon dreist zu fordern, dass sie für meine Probleme ein offenes Ohr hat und ihre eigenen Probleme hinten anstellt.“</p><p>Wäre alles normal... Dann hätte er spätestens das Gespräch gerade eben als Anlass genommen, sich von Anni zu trennen. Er erwartet, dass man in einer Beziehung vom Partner aufgefangen wird und wenn sie das nicht tut... Auf der anderen Seite erwartet er in einer Beziehung eigentlich auch Treue und was das angeht, hat er komplett versagt.<br/>(Was nun nicht unbedingt ein Argument gegen eine sofortige Trennung ist – im Gegenteil. Wenn sie beide nicht mehr in der Lage sind, aufeinander Rücksicht zu nehmen...)<br/>Allerdings wäre diese komische Stimmung nicht da, wenn alles normal wäre. Dann würde er jetzt mit Anni in einem Luxushotel sitzen, mit ihr in einem Luxuspool plantschen, mit ihr durch Luxusboutiquen bummeln.</p><p>Aber er ist hier, an der Nordsee. Ohne Anni. Und er fühlt sich merkwürdig.</p><p>Genau diesen Punkt greift Milli nun auch auf.</p><p>„Wie schlecht geht es dir eigentlich?“</p><p>Eine gute Frage. So wie er es gesagt hat, klingt es so dramatisch – aber es ist die Wahrheit. Trotzdem ist es nicht so, dass er sich durchgehend schlecht fühlt.</p><p>„Es geht schon. Ich find's gut hier. Ich find's auch gut, mit dir hier zu sein. Aber die vielen Gedanken gehen mir auf den Sack.“</p><p>Milli wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her, so, als würde er seine Aussage auf ihre Glaubwürdigkeit hin überprüfen. Immerhin ist seine Miene weniger sorgenvoll.<br/>Kein Anlass zur Sorge für Milli, wirklich nicht. Dass er deshalb hier ist, weil er mit seinen Altlasten kämpft und dass ihm diese Altlasten partout nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, weiß er ja schon, sie haben ja schon oft genug darüber gesprochen. Und mehr ist da auch nicht.</p><p>„Okay, das ist... Und ob es noch Sinn mit Anni macht: Hat es das vor dem Gespräch noch?“</p><p>Philipp zuckt mit den Schultern.</p><p>„Ich weiß es nicht, Mann. Kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, was ich tun soll?“</p><p>Dass Milli lacht, ist echt unangebracht. Mann, er leidet hier – und sein unsensibler Mitbewohner lacht ihn einfach aus?<br/>(Gut, er kann Milli nicht gerade vorwerfen, dass er unsensibel ist. Schon alleine, dass er ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte – und auch immer noch hat -, beweist das – die Art, wie er das offene Ohr hat, erst recht. Deshalb ist es auch nachvollziehbar, dass er sich auf den Punkt mit 'es geht mir nicht gut' gestürzt hat. Wie Philipp sich die Sache mit dem Verständnis vorstellt, weiß er ja bestens.)</p><p>„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, ey. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob du dich nun von ihr trennen sollst oder ob eure Beziehung noch eine Chance hat. Dafür bin ich zu voreingenommen.“<br/>„Voreingenommen? Wie das?“<br/>„Das... Ich meine, ich – ach, du weißt schon.“<br/>„Mh?“</p><p>Nein, weiß er tatsächlich nicht. Genau deshalb hat er nachgefragt – weil er nicht wirklich wusste, was Milli damit sagen möchte.<br/>Mit solch einer Reaktion hat er jedoch nicht gerechnet. Dass er mit dieser Nachfrage Milli so sehr aus der Bahn wirft – dass der Grund für Millis Subjektivität einer ist, den er scheinbar nicht aussprechen will. Denn das, was er nun – nach einer kurzen Denkpause, dafür aber wenigstens ohne weiteres Stammeln – sagt, ist nicht wirklich aufschlussreich.</p><p>„Ich denke dabei nicht unbedingt an Annis Wohl.“<br/>„An was dann?“</p><p>Auf die Antwort muss Philipp warten. Milli weicht ihm aus, indem er sich nach unten beugt und Luckys Kopf tätschelt – so, als wäre das gerade sehr dringend gewesen. Dabei saß Lucky ganz ruhig neben ihm und hat in keiner Form darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er sich nach Streicheleinheiten sehnt...<br/>Seine Ergänzung klingt dafür ziemlich stichhaltig.</p><p>„An dein Wohl. Ich bin mit dir befreundet, ich habe Anni noch nicht einmal gesehen. Deshalb bin ich da nicht wirklich neutral. Klar, du verhältst dich scheiße ihr gegenüber, aber... Es ist dir bewusst und es bereitet dir Kopfzerbrechen, das ehrt dich. Deshalb stehe ich auf deiner Seite. Da müsstest du dich schon extrem beschissen verhalten, damit ich sie unterstützen würde.“</p><p>Das... Das fühlt sich echt gut an. Klar, er hat schon in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, dass Milli ihn unterstützt, ist ja nicht gerade so, dass er das nur unterschwellig getan hat. Aber so deutlich von ihm zu hören, dass er auf seiner Seite steht... Das tut schon gut.<br/>Eine Antwort auf seine ursprüngliche Frage war es jedoch immer noch nicht. Milli hat ihm immer noch nicht gesagt, was er tun soll.</p><p>„Und was wäre das beste für mein Wohl?“</p><p>Milli nimmt es ihm nicht übel, dass er seine Sentimentalität nicht in Worte fasst. Er wiegt den Kopf hin und er, denkt über seine Frage nach.</p><p>„Ein klarer Schnitt. Also, egal, wofür du dich entscheidest – es sollte konsequent sein. Entweder du trennst dich von ihr oder du stehst zur ihr. Vielleicht auch in einer offenen Beziehung, aber das solltest du dann auch wirklich so sagen. Dann kannst du am ehesten das ganze Theater abhaken.“</p><p>Klingt soweit alles ganz gut. Aber...</p><p>„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was ich tun soll.“</p><p>Milli lacht erneut und diesmal ist dieses Lachen noch weniger schlimm als zuvor. Immerhin hat er das noch weniger ernst gemeint als zuvor. Dass Milli ihm keine perfekte Lösung sagen kann, ist ihm auch so bewusst.</p><p>„Weiß nicht, Mann. Das musst du für dich alleine klären. Hast es ja auch alleine geschafft, dich in diese Scheiße hinein zu reiten.“</p><p>Na, danke aber auch. Zugegebenermaßen hat Milli zwar damit Recht, das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass er es auch aussprechen muss.<br/>Zum Glück hält ihn das Vibrieren seines Handys davon ab, sich eine Erwiderung auszudenken.</p><p>Eine Nachricht von Anni. Eine überraschend kurze Nachricht von Anni.</p><p>'Ist ok :) Bis dann :)'</p><p>Zu kurz? Will sie ihm damit ein schlechtes Gewissen machen – zeigen, wie sehr er sie vernachlässigt? Will sie ihm zeigen, dass sie angefressen ist?<br/>Es ist ihm egal – soll sie doch beleidigt sein. Er hat gesagt, was es zu sagen gab, sie bekam wesentlich mehr Ehrlichkeit als in den letzten Wochen. Nun hat er Besseres zu tun als sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie er möglichst vorsichtig mit ihr umgeht.</p><p>Philipp stößt sich von seinem Platz an der Brüstung ab, nimmt sein Glas Cola mit und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Liegestuhl. Erst als Milli wieder das Wort ergreift, fällt ihm auf, dass sie noch mitten im Gespräch waren.</p><p>„Hat sie geschrieben?“<br/>„Ja. Nur kurz, aber soll mir auch recht sein.“</p><p>Er legt sein Handy auf den Tisch neben sich. Natürlich entgeht das Milli nicht.</p><p>„Du tust also nichts?“</p><p>Ah ja, die Sache mit der klaren Entscheidung. So logisch das auch klang – jetzt muss das echt nicht sein.</p><p>„Ich muss mir erst noch überlegen, was ich tun soll.“</p><p>Ein theatralischer Seufzer.</p><p>„Mann, Philipp. So wird das nie was. Hat alles seine Vor- und Nachteile. Irgendwann musst du dich entscheiden.“<br/>„Aber nicht jetzt. Ich will meinen Urlaub noch genießen.“<br/>„Denkst du nicht, dass das besser geht, wenn du das endlich von der Brust hast? Wenn du wieder zuhause bist, hast du genügend andere Dinge um die Ohren.“</p><p>Hätte er gewusst, dass Milli ihm plötzlich so viel Druck macht...<br/>Er hätte trotzdem mit ihm über seine Sorgen gesprochen. Im Moment ist ihr Gespräch nämlich gar nicht so ernst wie es klingt – es geht eher Richtung Plänkelei und das lenkt ihn von seinen Gedanken, von seinem Dilemma, ab.</p><p>„Ja, stimmt schon, aber... Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was ich tun soll...“</p><p>Diesmal verzichtet Milli auf eine Antwort – zumindest auf eine verbale. Stattdessen schnappt er sich das T-Shirt, das er vorher ausgezogen und über seine Stuhllehne gelegt hat und wirft es nach ihm. Das geht so schnell, dass Philipp nicht reagieren kann – macht aber nichts, denn das T-Shirt trifft ihn nicht.<br/>Hoffentlich haben sie in Dortmund jemanden anderen für Einwürfe.</p><p>Mit diesem Angriff ist das Gespräch scheinbar beendet. Milli tut so, als wäre nichts gewesen – bevor Philipp sich über ihn lustig machen kann, greift er nach seinem Buch und schlägt es an der Stelle auf, an der er vorher unterbrochen hat. Und für Philipp? Er ist auch ganz froh, wenn sie das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen. (Also, das über seine Beziehungsprobleme – über Millis Schwächen beim Werfen hätten sie gerne eine Runde diskutieren können.)<br/>Also tut er es Milli gleich – nimmt sich das Buch, das er ihm geliehen hat, vom Tisch und blättert die erste Seite auf. Im Gegensatz zu Milli kam er ja noch nicht zum Lesen, er hat sich erst einmal noch anderweitig beschäftigt. Mit der Pflichtmeldung bei Anni, zum Beispiel...</p><p>Aber nicht nur. Damit fällt ihm wieder ein, dass da ja vorher eine Nachricht von Patrick war.</p><p>Das Buch muss erst einmal noch warten. Annis Nachricht mag ihn zwar nicht dazu bewegt haben, noch mehr Zeit mit seinem Handy zu verbringen, Patricks Nachricht tut das aber sehr wohl. Das ist aber noch nicht einmal Annis Schuld – Patricks Antwort würde so einige Nachrichten übertrumpfen. <br/>(Ja, er ist verdammt neugierig. Ist aber auch kein Wunder – er hat sich gestern Nacht so schön um Patrick gekümmert, da ist es ihm nicht zu verdenken, wenn ihn sein Werdegang interessiert.)</p><p>Es ist tatsächlich nicht nur die Neugierde, die ihn dazu bewegt, nun doch wieder sein Handy zur Hand zu nehmen – die ihn vorher dazu bewegt hat, Patrick zu schreiben. Das liegt auch daran, dass sie... Freunde sind, irgendwie. Und dieses Gefühl will er Patrick geben – dass er für ihn weder eine Partybekanntschaft ist, die man am nächsten Tag nicht mehr kennt noch wie sein Adoptivsohn. Deshalb eine ganz normale Nachfrage, von Mann zu Mann, von Kumpel zu Kumpel.<br/>Die Botschaft ist scheinbar angekommen. Patrick hat seine Nachfrage nicht etwa als weiteren Kontrollversuch gedeutet. (Gut, allzu missverständlich war 'Und? Immer noch damit beschäftigt, deinen Typen flachzulegen oder hast du dir schon den nächsten klar gemacht?' nicht.)<br/>Dass die Antwort jedoch nicht in die Richtung 'muss ausnüchtern und mich von der Nacht erholen' geht, überrascht ihn. (Damit ist also das hinfällig, was Patrick ihm gestern – vorher, vor ein paar Stunden, mitten in der Nacht – vorgeworfen hat. Er ist eben doch ein Jungspund im Vergleich zu Philipp, einer, dem eine Partynacht nichts ausmacht. Andererseits hat er auch nicht ansatzweise so viel gesoffen wie Milli und er...)</p><p>'…<br/>ich bin noch bei ihm'</p><p>Das hätte er weder Patrick noch seinem Liebhaber zugetraut. Bis vorher war er davon überzeugt, dass dieser Liebhaber nur auf ein kurzes Vergnügen aus war, dass er Patrick spätestens am nächsten Morgen vor die Türe setzen würde. Und nach Patricks Liveticker von gestern Nacht hätte er vermutet, dass er damit kein Problem haben würde – dass er freiwillig gehen würde.<br/>Lag er also doch nicht so sehr damit daneben, dass Patrick eben doch mehr gesucht hat als eine schnelle Nummer – und sei es nur eine gemeinsame Nacht mit einem gemeinsamen Frühstück.</p><p>'oh'</p><p>Ah, scheinbar ist er nicht deshalb noch dort, weil sie noch damit beschäftigt sind, eine weitere Nummer zu schieben. Seine nächste Antwort kommt zügig.</p><p>'ja, find ich auch'</p><p>Schön, dann ist er ja mit seiner Überraschung nicht alleine. Philipp grinst vor sich hin, bis er sich wieder daran erinnert, dass er nicht alleine hier ist. Gut, Milli ist gerade mit seinem Buch beschäftigt, aber...<br/>Okay, ihn stört nicht wirklich, dass Milli ihn dabei erwischen könnte, wie er sich amüsiert – vielmehr ist es so, dass er ihm den aktuellen Stand bei Patrick mitteilen will. Das war gestern Nacht, als Milli nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, wütend auf Patrick zu sein, nämlich echt spaßig und irgendwie muss er diese Freude teilen.</p><p>„Ey, Milli.“<br/>„Mh?“</p><p>Oh, scheinbar hätte sich sein Mitbewohner lieber seiner Lektüre gewidmet. Als er seinen Blick hebt, sieht er nicht wirklich begeistert drein.<br/>Das hält Philipp jedoch nicht davon ab, den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch loszuwerden.</p><p>„Der Kleine ist noch bei seinem Typen.“</p><p>Kurz runzelt sich Millis Stirn – wahrscheinlich tut er sich schwer damit, den 'Kleinen' richtig zuzuordnen. Doch dann hellt sich seine Miene auf und das ist nicht nur die Erkenntnis. Nein, Philipps Einschätzung war richtig, es war eine gute Idee, ihm von den neuesten Entwicklungen zu berichten. Milli ist nämlich genauso sensationsgeil wie er.</p><p>„Bei dem Hipstertypen?“<br/>„Genau bei dem.“<br/>„Um die Uhrzeit noch?“<br/>„Ja.“</p><p>Leise lacht Milli vor sich hin, er schüttelt den Kopf.</p><p>„Das mit den One Night Stands geht aber anders. Das musst du ihm noch erklären. Regel Nummer eins: Verschwinde am nächsten Morgen.“</p><p>Als ob Milli sich damit so gut auskennt... Seit sie sich ein Ferienhaus teilen, hat Philipp durchaus schon bemerkt, dass Milli weit mehr ist als der schüchterne, zurückhaltende Spieler, den er bisher kennengelernt hat. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass Philipp ihm abkauft, dass er Erfahrungen im Bereich One Night Stands hat. Aber gut, vielleicht sind das theoretische Kenntnisse – ist jetzt auch egal, schließlich geht es gerade nicht um Milli (gegen Milli), sondern um Patrick.</p><p>„Ich glaube, das ist ihm sogar bewusst.“</p><p>Wie sehr? Und warum brach er die Regeln, wenn er sie doch kennt? Philipp macht sich daran, das herauszufinden. Das ist er Milli schuldig, wenn er ihn schon so neugierig gemacht hat. Dass er ebenfalls seinen Nutzen daraus zieht, ist natürlich ein schöner Nebeneffekt.</p><p>'Wie kommts? Hat er dich an sein Bett gefesselt?'</p><p>Patrick tut ihm den Gefallen und klärt ihn – sie beide – umgehend auf.</p><p>'ha ha. Er wäre derjenige gewesen, der ans Bett gefesselt worden wäre. Nein, das war es nicht. Als ich aufgewacht bin, stand er in der Küche und hat Pancakes gemacht. Wie soll ich da nein sagen?'</p><p>„Er hat Patrick bestochen. Mit Essen.“<br/>„Anfänger. Es heißt nicht umsonst, dass man nicht zum Frühstück bleibt. Nein zu Essen, eindeutiger geht es nicht.“</p><p>Erneut verzichtet Philipp darauf, nachzuhaken, ob Milli etwa doch praktische Erfahrungen mit dieser Regel gesammelt hat. Stattdessen wendet er sich wieder seinem Handy zu – Patrick hat noch einmal geschrieben.</p><p>'gut, es waren nicht nur die Pancakes. Er sah heiß aus und ich musste ihn auf dem Küchentisch vernaschen.'</p><p>Okay, das ist tatsächlich ein ausreichender Grund, warum Patrick die Grundregel der One Night Stands gebrochen hat. Geht ja auch in die Richtung, die er ursprünglich vermutet hat – dass der One Night Stand noch nicht wirklich beendet war.</p><p>'er sieht also auch bei Tageslicht noch gut aus?'<br/>'verdammt gut. So gut, dass ich auch nicht nein sagen konnte, als er gefragt hat, ob wir einen Filmemarathon machen wollen, weil er für alles andere zu sehr im Arsch ist. Tja... das tun wir jetzt. Frag mich nicht, warum'</p><p>Damit ist es endgültig bestätigt: Patrick wollte sich eigentlich an die Regeln halten, die auch Milli gerade angesprochen hat. Wollte, dass sie nur die Nacht miteinander verbringen, ein bisschen Spaß haben, mehr nicht. Und dann hat ihm sein Liebhaber den Kopf verdreht.<br/>Gut, Spaß haben sie ja trotzdem noch. Würden die versprochenen Pancakes nicht schmecken oder wäre die Filmauswahl scheiße – oder allgemeiner gesprochen: Wäre der Typ unerträglich -, dann wäre Patrick schon längst verschwunden. Ist er aber nicht und das liegt einzig und alleine daran, dass zumindest sein Unterbewusstsein eben doch bleiben wollte, eben doch noch mehr Zeit mit seinem Auserwählten verbringen wollte.<br/>Und das ist nicht verwerflich.</p><p>'ey, wenn es schön ist... genieß es. Scheiß auf Regeln'<br/>'welche Regeln?'</p><p>Oh, stimmt. Die Bezeichnung 'Regeln' haben nur Milli und er benutzt. Beim Chat mit Patrick hat er nicht explizit auf gewisse Vorschriften hingewiesen. Er muss auf jeden Fall öfter mit Milli lästern, damit er da in Zukunft mehr Übung hat und nicht mehr solche Anfängerfehler begeht.<br/>Immerhin lässt es sich diesmal schnell hinbiegen. Ist ganz angenehm – auch wenn Philipp noch nicht einmal weiß, ob Patrick überhaupt ein Problem damit hätte, wenn er wüsste, dass er mit Milli über ihn spricht. Schließlich geht er ja davon aus, dass sie ein Paar, zumindest fast, sind.</p><p>'die typischen Regeln für einen One Night Stand. Nicht zum Frühstück bleiben und so etwas'</p><p>Apropos Milli, apropos über Patrick sprechen: Sein Mitbewohner sieht ihn wartend an, also bringt Philipp ihn erst einmal auf den aktuellsten Stand. Als er wieder auf sein Handy sieht, sind dort mehrere Nachrichten von Patrick eingetrudelt.</p><p>'alles klar :D<br/>Na ja, ich bleibe jetzt erst mal noch, ist ganz nett mit ihm. Wenn ich keinen Bock mehr habe, kann ich ja gehen. Und was danach passiert, wird sich schon klären<br/>jetzt müssen wir aber erst mal den nächsten Film aussuchen :) bis dann!'</p><p>Seine Unbeschwertheit ist beneidenswert. An Patricks Stelle hätte er sich wahrscheinlich den Kopf zerbrochen und jetzt schon überlegt, wie er mit seiner Bettgeschichte umgehen soll, aber Patricks Lösung ist auf jeden Fall die bessere. Erst einmal gucken, ob die Gedanken eh nicht hinfällig werden, weil er nach einer Weile feststellt, dass es zwar nett war, noch ein paar Stunden miteinander zu verbringen, dass es nun aber auch genug ist...<br/>Oder weil er nach einer Weile feststellt, dass er noch viel, viel mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen will. So taff Patrick auch tut – Philipp hat das Gefühl, dass er seiner Eroberung aus dem Club auch jetzt, wo er Sex mit ihm hatte, immer noch nicht wirklich abgeneigt ist und dass da durchaus Potential für mehr ist.</p><p>Okay, von Patrick wird er für eine Weile nichts mehr hören, der ist nun auch anderweitig beschäftigt. Auch... So wie Fabi vorher. Gibt es noch einen Mann, mit dem er über Liebesdinge sprechen muss, damit der sich wieder seinem Liebhaber zuwenden kann?<br/>Gut, zugegebenermaßen hat er weder Patrick noch Fabi mit den Gesprächen vorher allzu viel geholfen, denkt Philipp. (Auch wenn sie es garantiert ganz nett fanden, ihm von ihrem jeweilig aktuellen Stand zu berichten – sonst hätten sie das nicht getan.) Trotzdem ist das...<br/>Überraschend. Hätte er vor ein paar Wochen nicht gedacht, dass er im Urlaub mit mehreren Männern schreiben wird, um von ihren Beziehungen mit anderen Männern zu erfahren.</p><p>Irgendwie übt er anscheinend zurzeit eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf schwule Männer, auf Männer, die auf Männer stehen, aus. Milli, Fabi, Patrick... Mit Fabi hatte er zwar zuvor schon Kontakt, aber über solche Dinge haben sie bisher nicht gesprochen – und deshalb kann er eigentlich auch Andi dazu zählen. Mit dem hat er zwar nicht allzu viel Kontakt, dafür bekommt er umso mehr von seinem Liebesleben mit und das findet eben zurzeit mit einem anderen Mann statt.<br/>Muss wohl an Milli liegen. Der ist immerhin der einzige dieser Liste, der ihn nicht aktiv aufgesucht hat – und seine Anwesenheit bringt den Gaydar der Jungs zum Ausschlagen, bringt sie dazu, sich an Philipp zu wenden. Unter Gleichgesinnten fühlt man sich eben wohler und Philipp mag zwar kein Gleichgesinnter sein, aber sein Zusammenleben mit Milli zeigt, dass er kein Problem mit seiner Sexualität und damit auch mit der Sexualität der anderen hat.</p><p>Diesen Gedanken muss er Milli mitteilen. Auch wenn der, nachdem er bemerkt hat, dass es keine Neuigkeiten mehr von Patrick gibt, wieder sein Buch zur Hand genommen hat.</p><p>„Irgendwie suchen aktuell echt viele Schwule meine Nähe.“</p><p>Milli hebt den Kopf und gleichzeitig eine Augenbraue. Sein skeptischer Blick zeigt, dass er die tiefsinnigen Gedanken hinter dieser Aussage nicht erkennt.</p><p>„Muss daran liegen, dass du so süß bist.“</p><p>Philipp zögert nicht lange. Er schnappt sich das T-Shirt, das Milli ihm vorher an den Kopf werfen wollte – irgendwann hätte Milli ihn sowieso darum angebettelt, es ihm zurückzugeben, also kann er es dabei gleich noch für einen guten Zweck nutzen.<br/>Es zeigt sich, dass es seinen Grund hat, warum er in Augsburg für Einwürfe zuständig ist. Im Gegensatz zu Milli trifft er.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Interrogativbeginn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, heute wird ein bisschen ausgenüchtert.... :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Milli, ich hab' Hunger.“<br/>„Mh.“<br/>„Milli, wann sind wir endlich da?“<br/>„Wir müssen den ganzen Weg wieder zurück. Außerdem – warum fragst du mich das? Du hast die Tour ausgesucht.“</p><p>Ja, das ist Philipp auch bewusst. Aber... Vielleicht möchte er sich noch nachträglich für die Taxifahrt vor ein paar Tagen rächen, als Milli ähnlich anstrengend war.<br/>Teilweise liegt es auch am Hunger, den er wirklich hat – oder der Vorfreude aufs Essen. Normalerweise ist er nicht so, aber das letzte Wegstück fiel ihm dadurch leichter, dass er an die Brotzeit gedacht hat – dass ihm die ganze Zeit das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief und er endlich Pause machen wollte.<br/>Im Ort in der Nähe gibt es eine Bäckerei, die er zuhause echt vermissen wird. Mittlerweile ist er schon so lange in Augsburg, dass er dort herausgefunden hat, wann es wo Gebäck gibt, das ihm schmeckt, aber die Schnittchen von dieser Bäckerei sind einfach sensationell. Zum Glück ist er mit dieser Begeisterung nicht alleine, Milli teilt sie – die Verkäuferin, die vorher im Laden war, als sie den Proviant für ihren Ausflug besorgt haben, hat das zu spüren bekommen, weil sie so viel bestellt haben, dass sie noch ein paar Stullen mehr herrichten musste.</p><p>Sie sind am Strand unterwegs. Eine Mischung aus Philipps Wunsch, die Zeit am Strand totzuschlagen und Millis Wunsch, etwas zu unternehmen, also. Dafür hat Philipp sich eine Route ausgesucht – schon ziemlich weit, aber zum einen sind sie ja Sportler und zum anderen haben sie genügend Zeit. Hauptsache, sie kommen vor Sonnenuntergang wieder – und selbst wenn es noch länger dauern würde, wäre das nicht übermäßig wild, weil Milli eine Taschenlampe eingepackt hat. Auch diesmal wollte er wieder seinen ganzen Hausrat mitnehmen – Philipp hat ihn gerade so davon abgehalten, die Taschenlampe konnte er ihm jedoch nicht ausreden.<br/>Ihr eigenes Limit sind also die Lust und der Hunger. Für unterwegs haben sie ihre Stullen dabei, zum Abendessen hätten sie dann aber doch wieder gern etwas Handfestes, da sind sie sich einig.<br/>Noch nicht einmal Lucky ist ein Hindernis. Als Philipp seine Bedenken geäußert hat, ob der Hund mit seinen kurzen Beinchen die Strecke meistern wird, hat Milli ihm erzählt, dass er extra einen Rucksack besorgt hat, in den er Lucky packen kann. Natürlich hat Philipp zuerst darüber gelacht – bis Milli ihm gezeigt hat, dass er das tatsächlich ernst gemeint hat. Im Notfall, wenn die kleinen Hundebeine müde werden, kann er Lucky einfach auf den Rücken schnallen.</p><p>„Wollen wir da vorne Pause machen?“</p><p>Philipp deutet auf die Düne, die sich vor ihnen erhebt. Sollte ein ganz netter Platz für ihre Brotzeit sein – von dort oben aus sieht man wahrscheinlich wieder das Meer.</p><p>„Können wir. Wenn du dann endlich ruhig bist.“</p><p>Als ob Milli nur deshalb Pause machen will... Philipp ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er genauso scharf darauf ist, endlich ihre Rucksäcke zu leeren und ihren Proviant zu plündern.<br/>Gesagt, getan. Sie erklimmen die Düne – auch wenn nicht wirklich von 'erklimmen' die Rede sein kann, weil die Düne nur wenige Meter hoch ist -, packen die Decke aus und machen es sich oben gemütlich.</p><p>Ja, ein echt schöner Platz. Von hier aus sieht man nicht nur das Meer – man hat eine besonders schöne Aussicht darauf.</p><p>Vorerst bedarf es nicht mehr als einen tollen Platz und gutes Essen. Sie essen schweigend ihre Brote, werfen abwechselnd Lucky kleine Brocken zu – auch der Hund erfreut sich am Sortiment der Bäckerei, erst recht, seit die Verkäuferin ihnen dann und wann Wurstreste für ihren tierischen Begleiter einpackt.<br/>Es ist Milli, der beschließt, dass das hier nicht nur ein netter Ort für ein Picknick, sondern auch für eine Unterhaltung ist.</p><p>„Ey, Philipp. Ich wollte dich noch was fragen.“</p><p>Oh, so formell? Normalerweise redet Milli nicht um den heißen Brei herum – dass er weniger sagt als so manch anderer, ist das eine, das bedeutet allerdings nur, dass er sich überflüssige Worte schenkt und nicht etwa komplett aufs Sprechen verzichtet.<br/>Natürlich kann Philipp ihm das nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen.</p><p>„Heute sei es dir ausnahmsweise erlaubt.“</p><p>Milli lacht, er wedelt mit der Hand in seine Richtung, so als würde er ihn schlagen wollen, es sich dann aber doch wieder anders überlegen. (Zu seinem Glück. Der Weg hierher war zwar schon ziemlich lang und dementsprechend ausgelaugt ist Philipp, aber die Brotzeit gab ihm etwas Kraft zurück – und für eine Rauferei mit Milli würde er auch seine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisieren. Immerhin war er es, der mit dem Mist angefangen hat.)</p><p>„Es ist schwierig, okay? Ich wollte eigentlich nichts mehr dazu sagen, weil dir die Sache unangenehm war, aber es geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.“</p><p>Vielleicht hätte er doch vorsichtiger mit seiner Erlaubnis umgehen sollen. Philipp weiß zwar nicht, was genau Milli noch im Kopf herumspukt, aber... Themen, die ihm unangenehm waren, haben sie in letzter Zeit zur Genüge angesprochen. Er schafft es noch nicht mal, eine einzige Vermutung aufzustellen, weil die Liste der Vermutungen, was Milli meinen könnte, so lang ist.<br/>Immerhin der Teil mit der Erlaubnis erledigt sich umgehend.</p><p>„Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, ist es okay. Dann tun wir einfach so, als hätte ich nichts gesagt, ist kein Problem. Ich bin da wahrscheinlich 'n bisschen zu neugierig.“<br/>„Klingt nach einem Deal.“</p><p>Natürlich könnte er sofort ablehnen. Nicht nur deshalb, weil es hier wahrscheinlich um eine seiner Erzählungen in der letzten Zeit geht und er bei den meisten davon froh war, nicht weiter über sie sprechen zu müssen.<br/>Milli kennt ihn mittlerweile echt gut. (Auch wegen dieser Gespräche.) Wenn also Milli, der sonst nicht so zögerlich ist, eigentlich gar nicht über dieses Thema sprechen wollte und ihm jetzt trotz seiner Neugierde ganz explizit ein Hintertürchen offen hält, damit er das Thema meiden kann...<br/>Dann ist es ziemlich sicher ein schwierigeres Thema.</p><p>Warum er es nicht tut? Schwer zu sagen. Einerseits ist da das Vertrauen zu Milli – er hatte zwar noch einige Lücken in seinen Berichten, war dabei jedoch immer recht offen gegenüber Milli. Und auch wenn es unangenehm ist, über manche Dinge zu sprechen, hat er diese Entscheidung in keinem Fall bereut.<br/>Außerdem wäre da noch die Neugierde. Wenn Milli solche Andeutungen macht... Er will wissen, was Milli wissen will. Danach kann er ja immer noch nein sagen.</p><p>Diesmal schafft Milli es nicht, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er sieht ihn skeptisch an, abwartend – wartet ein Dementi ab, ein 'das war ein Scherz, sei ruhig'.<br/>Es kommt nicht. Noch haben sie keine Grenze überschritten.</p><p>„Hau' schon raus.“</p><p>Die Skepsis hält sich noch für einen Moment. Doch spätestens als Milli sich daran erinnert, wie stur Philipp werden kann, dürften auch die letzten Zweifel erledigt sein. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, merkt man das schon.</p><p>„Also, ich habe noch mal darüber nachgedacht, was du so erzählt hast. In München hat man dir durch die Blume mitgeteilt, dass es scheiße ist, auf Männer zu stehen. Auf Schalke hast du dich zwar wieder wohler in deiner Haut gefühlt, aber Männer waren immer noch tabu. Aber dann war da doch der Typ, von dem du Nils erzählt hast.“</p><p>Oh. Nun kommt es also doch zur Sprache - das Thema, das er die ganze Zeit gemieden hat.<br/>Domi.</p><p>Ewig verheimlichen konnte er es nicht. Nicht, wenn sie so viel über Beziehungen sprechen – nicht, wenn sie so viel über die Liebe zu Männern sprechen. Trotzdem fühlt es sich jetzt komisch an, trotzdem fühlt sich die Aussicht darauf, gleich von Domi zu erzählen, wie ein Schlag in den Magen an.<br/>Vorerst hat er noch Schonfrist. Die Frage, die Milli vorher angekündigt hat, geht in eine etwas andere Richtung.</p><p>„War das gegen deinen Willen? Hat er etwas getan, was du nicht wolltest?“</p><p>Noch einmal oh. Damit hat er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.<br/>Seine erste Reaktion wäre ein ganz klares 'Ja!' gewesen. Immerhin lief das mit Domi überhaupt nicht so, wie er es wollte. Er hat ihn enttäuscht, er hat ihn verletzt, er hat Entscheidungen getroffen, die er nicht treffen durfte.<br/>Jedem anderen hätte er das auch so gesagt. Nur Milli nicht – weil ihm zum Glück gerade noch rechtzeitig Millis Hintergrund eingefallen ist. Das, was er meint, fällt nicht unter Millis 'gegen deinen Willen'. Denn Milli hat Dinge erlebt, die eine ganz andere Kategorie von 'gegen deinen Willen' darstellen.</p><p>Milli wirkt nicht so, als hätte er erst auf ihrer Wanderung darüber nachgedacht – diese Gedanken geistern ihm schon seit einer Weile durch den Kopf.<br/>Seit einer Weile. Seit er erzählt hat, dass dieser Typ in Cottbus etwas getan hat, was er nicht wollte? Mann, Philipp war sich so sicher, dass er Millis Sorgen zerstreut hat – dass er Milli ohne Worte klar gemacht hat, dass er selbst nicht vergewaltigt wurde, als er von den Anschuldigungen gegen ihn in München erzählt hat.<br/>Diese Botschaft kam jedoch scheinbar nicht bei Milli an. Er hat sie nicht als Dementi gedeutet, sondern als eine Geschichte, die ganz ungefähr zu dem Thema passte.</p><p>„Nein. Er... Er hat sich nicht an mir vergangen. Es war nur... Wir waren zusammen, beide aus freien Stücken. Aber das Ende war... unschön.“</p><p>Verdammt, er weiß genau, was jetzt kommen wird. Er weiß genau, dass Milli nachfragen wird, wie es zu der Trennung kam – wie es dazu kam, dass das Einzige, was von dieser Beziehung noch übrig ist, der verzweifelte Versuch ist, sie zu verdrängen, zu vergessen.<br/>Irgendwann muss er sich diesen Fragen stellen, das war ihm immer klar. Dazu haben sie sich zu weit in den gefährlichen Bereich gewagt.<br/>Ändert nichts daran, dass es weh tut. Dass er Schiss davor hat, die Situation damals noch einmal zu durchleben, indem er über sie spricht.</p><p>Diesmal beweist Milli mehr Gespür als zuvor. Er lenkt weg von diesem Thema und greift einen anderen Faden auf.</p><p>„Dann hat dich das in München also nicht abgeschreckt? Respekt. Nach der Nummer noch mal die Eier haben, etwas mit einem Mann anzufangen...“</p><p>Das ist... echt nett, irgendwie. Bis jetzt hat Philipp sich deswegen nicht als Held gesehen, aber... Milli hat schon recht. Dass er heutzutage nichts mehr mit Männern am Hut hat – zumindest was Sex und Beziehungen angeht, befreundet sein kann er mit ihnen noch einwandfrei, sieht man ja an Milli – wäre für einen Außenstehenden eher eine Konsequenz aus dem München-Drama als aus einer Beziehung.<br/>Zu hundert Prozent hat er jedoch nicht recht. Es war nämlich nicht wirklich eine Heldentat, sondern... Eine andere Wahrnehmung der Umstände.</p><p>„Abgeschreckt... Na ja, ich dachte, das geht eh nicht weg. Geschämt habe ich mich schon dafür.“<br/>„Aber trotzdem ausgelebt?“</p><p>Ja. Mit Domi. Aber Milli hat ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, diesen Teil für später aufzuheben.<br/>Später. Das macht es nicht unbedingt besser. Oder doch? Wenn er sich langsam an das Thema herantastet... Mal abwarten.</p><p>„In Gelsenkirchen noch nicht. Zum einen war ich da noch damit beschäftigt, meine Gedanken, meine Gefühle – mein Privatleben – zu sortieren. Zum anderen hat es sich einfach nicht ergeben. Weiß nicht, in den Jugendmannschaften war das halt so 'ne Sache – eine andere Konkurrenzsituation? Kennst du wahrscheinlich auch. Weil es noch darum geht, ob man es schafft oder ob man in der Versenkung verschwindet, weil man nicht weiß, wie sehr man seiner Mannschaft vertrauen kann... Einzelnen Leuten vielleicht schon, aber... Neee. Solange ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mir die komplette Mannschaft in den Rücken fallen könnte, ging da nichts. Gab allerdings auch keinen Typen, der das Risiko wert gewesen wäre.“</p><p>Wieder dieses Gefühl. Als würde er von einem anderen Leben erzählen – von einem Kumpel, von einem Film, aber nicht von sich selbst. Das ist so lange her, damals war alles so anders...<br/>Sein Blick gleitet hinüber zu Milli – der nickt gerade leicht. Dann, als er Philipps Blick bemerkt, erklärt er sich.</p><p>„Ja, das mit den Nachwuchsmannschaften kenn' ich. Wenn man sich erst mal etabliert hat – okay. Aber im Nachwuchs hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass eine Kleinigkeit reicht, damit sich die Mannschaft gegen einen wendet, damit sich alle gegen einen wenden, damit deine Karriere vorbei ist, bevor sie angefangen hat. Und bei dir hat man ja auch gesehen, dass das schon irgendwie stimmt.“<br/>„Nur dass ich Glück hatte und auf Schalke einen zweiten Versuch starten konnte. Aber ja – genau solche Situationen eben.“</p><p>So, Pause. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er sein Brot zu Ende isst.<br/>Milli nimmt das so hin. Er legt sich auf den Bauch, so, dass er aufs Meer hinaus blicken kann. Scheinbar ist er bereits satt – ist auch kein Wunder, immerhin hat er noch gegessen, während Philipp erzählt hat.<br/>Erst als Philipp sich neben ihn legt, führt Milli das Gespräch fort.</p><p>„Okay, in Gelsenkirchen lief nichts. Kein Wunder – 'nen Schalker hätte ich auch nicht gewollt.“</p><p>Ah ja, die gute, alte Rivalität. Obwohl es echt viel Spaß macht, sich darüber zu kabbeln, tun sie das erstaunlich selten – in letzter Zeit eigentlich nur noch bei Kleinigkeiten wie beim Tischdecken. Aber Milli hat schon recht, das lockert jede Konversation auf und das schadet dieser Konversation definitiv nicht.</p><p>„Ach, die Nummer wieder? Weil es ja in Berlin so heiße Typen gibt.“</p><p>Milli zuckt mit den Schultern – zumindest versucht er das. Da er sich auf die Ellbogen aufgestützt hat, tut er sich damit etwas schwer und er kippt fast zur Seite. Tja, die kleinen Sünden straft der liebe Gott eben sofort...</p><p>„Mich, zum Beispiel.“<br/>„Und auf Schalke hatten sie mich. Ich gleich' schon den einen oder anderen Gesichtsunfall aus.“</p><p>Keine weitere Spitze von Milli. Er dreht den Kopf zur Seite, lächelt ihn an und – der Kommentar liegt ihm schon auf der Zunge, das sieht man ihm an, aber anscheinend überlegt er es sich doch wieder anders.<br/>Einen Moment lang hält er das Lächeln aufrecht, dann macht er deutlich, was er mit der Feststellung eigentlich ausdrücken wollte.</p><p>„Also, noch einmal: In Gelsenkirchen lief nichts. Und dann? Dann bist du nach Augsburg gekommen?“</p><p>Nein, zum Glück nicht. Nichts gegen seinen Verein – auch wenn da schon ein bisschen mit rein spielt, dass er ganz froh darüber ist, den Weg über die zweite Liga gegangen zu sein. Darum geht es jetzt nicht, der einzige Anlass zu Freude ist, dass sein Zwischenstopp bedeutet, dass er noch nicht über Domi sprechen muss.</p><p>„Neee. Davor war ich noch in Karlsruhe. Meine erste Profistation, zweite Liga damals. Und da gab es einen, der... Da gab es Jonas.“</p><p>Über Jonas zu sprechen ist wesentlich einfacher – so wie es wesentlich einfacher ist, mit Jonas zu sprechen. Gut, genau genommen spricht er mit Domi gar nicht mehr...<br/>Mit Jonas dagegen ist er auch heute noch befreundet – Jonas ist trotz ihrer Vergangenheit und trotz der Entfernung zwischen ihnen einer seiner besten Freunde.</p><p>„Jonas also.“<br/>„Mh.“</p><p>Es mag ihn zwar weniger Überwindung kosten, über Jonas zu sprechen, wirklich einfach ist das jedoch auch nicht.<br/>Wie soll er das mit Jonas in Worte fassen? Wie soll er beschreiben, was damals passiert ist? Es waren so viele kleine Schritte, klein, aber jeder für sich wichtig... Zum einen weiß er nicht, wie sehr er ins Detail gehen soll, zum anderen wird der Bericht dadurch erschwert, dass es eben nie diesen einen Moment gab, den Urknall, den Wow-Moment.<br/>Milli bemerkt sein Zögern und versucht, ihm auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise auf die Sprünge zu helfen.</p><p>„Und der war verdammt hübsch?“</p><p>Hübsch? Jonas? Klar, irgendwie schon – Philipp fand ihn schon attraktiv. Aber auf keinen Fall so, dass er sich auf den ersten Blick in ihn verliebt hat und von der ersten Sekunde an nichts anderes mehr wollte als mit diesem Mann zusammen zu sein – und auf so etwas spielt Milli an.</p><p>„Ey, ich bin nicht so oberflächlich wie du.“<br/>„Oberflächlich? Ich? Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich gerade mit Patrick.“</p><p>Patrick... Allmählich wird Milli richtig locker, wenn es um ihn geht. Er reagiert nicht mehr gereizt, sobald Philipp etwas von ihm erzählt, versucht nicht mehr, ihn schlecht zu reden – genau genommen könnte sein Kommentar zwar in diese Kategorie fallen, allerdings ist es nichts, das Milli erfindet oder eben schlecht redet, sondern ein Fakt. Immerhin war Patrick zumindest in diesem Fall ziemlich oberflächlich: Der Typ aus dem Club hat ihm optisch gut gefallen, also wollte er ihn haben. Klar, diese Einstellung bietet sich an, wenn man nach einem One Night Stand sucht und auch wenn Philipp Patrick das zuerst nicht so recht abnehmen wollte, hat er das inzwischen auch kapiert. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass er glauben muss, dass das zwischen den beiden immer noch ein One Night Stand ist. (Ist es technisch auch wirklich nicht mehr – sein aktueller Stand ist, dass Patrick immer noch bei seinem Liebhaber ist und jetzt ist beim besten Willen nicht mehr Nacht, erst recht nicht die Nacht, die sie eigentlich miteinander verbringen wollten.)<br/>Nein, da ist etwas im Busch und deshalb kann man Patrick getrost als oberflächlich bezeichnen.</p><p>Milli scheinbar nicht. Und das muss er noch einmal ausdrücklich erwähnen.</p><p>„Für mich braucht es mehr als nur ein schönes Gesicht. Klar, ist ein netter Nebeneffekt, aber um mich zu überzeugen, braucht man auch einen guten Charakter.“</p><p>Ist das ein Grund, warum Milli den Club nur mit dem Mann verließ, mit dem er auch angereist war? Dauert es bei Milli immer ein Weilchen, bis er Gefühle entwickelt?<br/>Oh, da war doch etwas. Millis Ex-Freund. Der passt ganz gut ins Bild, findet Philipp.</p><p>„Stimmt, du warst ja auch mit Nils zusammen. Nichts gegen ihn oder so, ich möchte nicht sagen, dass er hässlich ist – ist er nicht, echt nicht. Aber eine Schönheit ist er auch nicht – er ist keiner, nach dem sich alle umdrehen, weil er so atemberaubend hübsch ist, ne?“</p><p>Was ist wahrscheinlicher? Dass Milli Widerspruch einlegt? Schließlich ist er noch mit Nils befreundet, kann es daher vielleicht nicht erlauben, dass Philipp schlecht über ihn redet. Außerdem kritisiert Philipp damit indirekt seinen Geschmack und das kann er ja nicht zulassen. Oder stimmt er ihm doch zu? Weil er eben recht hat – weil er richtig liegt mit der Vermutung, dass Nils ihn nicht mit seinem Aussehen überzeugt hat?<br/>Nichts von beidem trifft ein. Milli sieht ihn verwirrt an, so, als hätte er komplett vergessen, dass er je eine Beziehung mit Nils hatte.</p><p>„Nils...“</p><p>Dann fängt er sich wieder – zumindest einigermaßen, sein Lachen klingt nämlich ziemlich gespielt und Philipp glaubt, dass er damit nur über seinen Aussetzer hinweg täuschen wollte.</p><p>„Ja, Nils. Genau. Bei ihm war das auch so.“</p><p>Ebenso wenig überzeugend wie sein Lachen. Und...<br/>Verdammt, Philipp ist sich echt sicher, dass Milli gerade nicht an Nils dachte – dass ihn die Erwähnung seines Ex-Freundes nicht deshalb so überrascht hat, weil er unter kurzzeitigem Gedächtnisverlust litt, sondern deshalb, weil er an einen anderen Mann dachte.<br/>(An ihn.) (Nein, verdammt, das kann nicht sein. Er hat schon längst ausgeschlossen, dass Milli auf ihn steht.)</p><p>Milli erklärt das Thema schnell für beendet. Nun klingt er wieder ganz normal, ganz unbeschwert und ungezwungen.</p><p>„Wir sind uns schon einig, dass Patrick sich schon ein bisschen in seinen Schönling verliebt hat, oder?“</p><p>Ja, da ist er wieder, der alte Milli. Das ist nicht nur erleichternd, weil er gerade so komisch war – er war auch merkwürdig, wenn es um Patrick ging. Noch ein Hinweis darauf, dass er das endlich beerdigt hat.<br/>In diesem Moment ist Philipp besonders froh darüber. Die Sache mit Patrick und der sich anbahnenden Romanze ist einfach etwas, das man bequatschen muss und eigentlich ist Milli für so etwas ein echt guter Gesprächspartner.</p><p>„Absolut. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es Liebe auf den ersten Blick war und er mir gegenüber – und vielleicht auch sich und dem Typen gegenüber – einen auf cool machen wollte oder ob er wirklich davon überzeugt war, dass das nur eine einmalige Sache war, aber... Er hat sein Herz an ihn verloren. Hundert Pro.“</p><p>Milli lacht leise.</p><p>„Es kann so einfach sein, wenn man so anspruchslos ist...“</p><p>Anspruchslos... An und für sich ist Patrick das nicht – schließlich hat er sich den attraktivsten Mann im Club ausgesucht. Aber ja, Philipp versteht, was Milli meint – eben das, worüber sie gerade gesprochen haben. Dass es einfacher ist, sich zu verlieben, wenn man nur auf das Aussehen achten muss.<br/>Schön, dass sie auch hier auf einer Wellenlänge liegen.</p><p>Okay, genug über Patrick gefachsimpelt. Sie sind einer Meinung, Patrick ist noch nicht ihrer Meinung – bevor sie sich weiter darüber unterhalten, warten sie mal lieber die weiteren Entwicklungen ab.<br/>Eigentlich haben sie ja über etwas anderes gesprochen.</p><p>Jonas. Um ihn ging es. Und da sie beide zu Patrick nichts weiter zu sagen haben und Milli dazu übergeht, Lucky das Stöckchen zu werfen, das sie irgendwann auf ihrer Wanderung gefunden haben, beschließt Philipp, mehr von ihm zu erzählen.</p><p>„Die Sache mit Jonas... Es waren lauter kleine Schritte oder so. In München habe ich den Sprung ins kalte Wasser gewagt, das lief nicht so toll, also bin ich es ab da etwas langsamer angegangen. Auf Schalke war es erst einmal nur 'okay, ich bin kein Vollversager, ich kann noch Fußball spielen, trotz dieser... Trotz dieser Seite an mir'. Und in Karlsruhe habe ich eben Jonas kennengelernt. Wir haben uns angefreundet und... Ich weiß, das klingt abgedroschen, aber bei ihm konnte ich ganz langsam mein Herz öffnen und das war schön. Allgemein und erst recht nach München.“</p><p>Ja, die Klatschrunde ist vorbei. (Es sei denn, man zählt die Berichte über Jonas auch als Klatsch – aber da es dabei um einen von ihnen geht, tut Philipp das nicht.) Milli lässt sogar Lucky links liegen und wendet sich wieder ihm zu.<br/>Und das ist etwas, was den Urlaub, das Beisammensein, die Gespräche mit Milli echt angenehm macht. Sie können sich gegenseitig aufziehen, sie können sich miteinander kabbeln, sie können albern sein, sie können sich wie zwei alte Nachbarinnen das Maul über andere Leute zerreißen, aber in der nächsten Sekunde können sie auch wieder ernst sein, wenn es nötig ist. Bis jetzt haben sie da eine echt gute Balance – bis jetzt sind sie da sehr gut aufeinander abgestimmt.<br/>(Bis jetzt? Philipp glaubt nicht, dass das daran liegt, dass sie sich erst seit kurzem richtig kennen – im Gegenteil. Vielmehr rührt das daher, dass sie sich in dieser kurzen Zeit so gut kennengelernt haben, dass diese schnellen Wechsel problemlos möglich sind.)</p><p>„Es lief alles ganz... langsam. Vorsichtig. Okay, nicht wirklich vorsichtig – wir haben nicht aufgepasst, dass wir nicht zu weit gehen, dass wir nicht zu schnell sind. Wir haben die Dinge einfach geschehen lassen, ohne etwas zu erzwingen oder zu überstürzen. Erst die Freundschaft, dann hat es sich ganz langsam weiterentwickelt... Und das war echt angenehm. Ich hatte es nicht eilig, ich fand die Entwicklungen, die wir hatten, gut. Darüber nachzudenken, einen größeren Schritt zu machen, wäre zu viel für mich gewesen – es musste von alleine passieren.“<br/>„Und es ist von alleine passiert?“</p><p>Philipp spürt, wie seine Mundwinkel nach oben wandern, als er an damals zurückdenkt. Ja, das mit Jonas war schon gut und er genießt die Erinnerungen – auch wenn sie sich ebenfalls anfühlen wie aus einem anderen Leben, wie von einem anderen Philipp, ein Philipp, der er heute nicht mehr ist, den es heute nicht mehr gibt.</p><p>„Schon. Ohne große Worte, ohne große Ereignisse. Wir sind uns immer näher gekommen, auch körperlich. Irgendwann war es normal, sich einfach mal in den Arm zu nehmen, einfach ein bisschen zu kuscheln, wenn wir irgendeinen Film oder eine Serie angeschaut haben, dann wurde es normal, 'n bisschen weiter zu gehen, bis es irgendwann zu den ersten Küssen kam...“<br/>„No homo?“</p><p>Philipp muss lachen. Also bitte, so schlimm war er nie – er hatte immer eine klare Linie, musste nie im Nachhinein etwas schönreden oder so tun, als wäre es nicht passiert. Okay, damals wäre es ihm eine Nummer zu groß gewesen, auszusprechen, was da zwischen ihnen lief – aber verleugnen musste er es auch nicht. (Zumindest sich selbst gegenüber nicht. Dass sie die Sache zwischen ihnen geheim hielten, war selbstverständlich, das gehört einfach zum Dasein als Fußballer dazu.)</p><p>„Neee, ich musste nicht so tun, als wäre es eigentlich ekelhaft. Aber... Das war halt auch so 'ne Sache mit Jonas. Festzustellen, dass es eben gar nicht mal so ekelhaft ist, sich von einem Mann halten zu lassen, einen Mann zu halten, einem Mann nah zu sein... Tat nach dem Theater in München und den Zweifeln auf Schalke echt gut.“</p><p>Damals war es das, was er brauchte und wollte. Heute sieht die Sache wieder anders aus, heute hat er andere Bedürfnisse. Klar, Liebe und Nähe sind ihm in einer Beziehung immer noch wichtig, aber...</p><p>Schweigen. Milli lässt sacken, was er bisher über Jonas erfahren hat, Philipp... Er nutzt die Pause, um durchzuatmen. Auch wenn es okay ist, über Jonas zu sprechen – es fühlt sich trotzdem merkwürdig an, seine Vergangenheit vor Milli aufzurollen. Allgemein, aber auch deshalb, weil er weiß, was gleich an der Reihe ist.<br/>Dann ergreift Milli das Wort.</p><p>„Hast du ihn geliebt?“</p><p>Volltreffer. Er hat es geschafft, den Finger in die Wunde zu legen.<br/>Das mit Jonas... Das war gut, verdammt gut, hat ihm richtig gut getan. Aber es war nicht rundherum perfekt.</p><p>„Ja, schon. Ich tu's auch heute noch. Nur... Ich liebe ihn heute immer noch so ähnlich wie damals. Und es ist eben keine Art Liebe, wie man sie für eine Beziehung braucht, sondern... Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder oder so. Er ist mir wichtig, er ist ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens, aber... Für eine Beziehung hat es nicht zu hundert Prozent gepasst.“</p><p>So. Jetzt ist es soweit. Jetzt kommt dann wohl der Moment, in dem er anfangen muss, von Domi zu erzählen. Denn welche Frage bietet sich jetzt schon an? Richtig – eine Nachfrage, wie er das festgestellt hat. Wie er gemerkt hat, dass es für eine Beziehung eine andere Art von Liebe braucht, ob es dafür einen konkreten Anstoß gab.<br/>Wieder überrascht Milli ihn – wieder rettet er ihn, wieder ist es so, als würde er Philipps Hemmschwelle spüren und ein Stück zurückweichen, um seinetwillen.</p><p>„Was war das mit euch für Jonas? Ein Ausrutscher, ein missglückter Versuch, ein einmaliges Experiment oder so? Hat es zwischen euch auch deshalb nicht zu einer Beziehung gereicht, weil er das mit euch zwar ganz nett fand, es aber doch nicht wirklich gepasst hat – weil er bemerkt hat, dass er doch nicht auf Männer steht?“</p><p>Irgendwie ja echt nett von Milli. Also nicht nur, dass er ihn vorerst davor bewahrt, über Domi sprechen zu müssen – seine Frage impliziert auch ein bisschen, dass es nicht nur an ihm lag, dass es mit ihnen nicht geklappt hat. Dass auch Jonas seine Gründe dafür hatte, warum das zwischen ihnen nie zu einer richtigen Beziehung wurde.<br/>Ja, nett von ihm, aber leider liegt er damit nicht ganz richtig. Wer weiß, wenn das mit Domi nicht gewesen wäre... Vielleicht hätten sie doch noch zueinander gefunden? So richtig?<br/>(Nein, daran glaubt Philipp nicht. Jonas hat es nicht nur 'eingesehen', dass ihre Liebe zueinander nicht für eine Beziehung reicht – er selbst hat es auch so gesehen. Und hätte Gott nicht diesen Weg für ihn gewählt, hätte er einen anderen gefunden, der ihm klar gemacht hätte, dass das mit Jonas nicht die große Liebe ist.)</p><p>„Nein, daran ist es nicht gescheitert. Er ist bi – er hat aktuell eine Freundin, aber er hatte nach mir auch noch mal was mit anderen Männern und wäre mit seiner Freundin Schluss, wäre er für alles offen.“</p><p>Milli grinst ihn an, er schlägt ihm gegen die Schulter.</p><p>„Siehste, so geht’s auch. Man legt sich nicht fest, nur weil man mal was mit Männern hatte.“</p><p>Oh.<br/>Diesmal beweist Milli rein gar kein Feingefühl, diesmal hat er nicht Philipps Stimmung erkannt – diesmal sind sie nicht auf einer Wellenlänge. Sein Versuch, die Unterhaltung aufzulockern, schlug fehl, schlug absolut fehl.<br/>Er sollte es entspannt aufnehmen. Sollte sich bewusst machen, dass Milli nicht wissen kann, was in ihm vorgeht – dass er zwar manchmal ein gutes Auge dafür hat, dass er aber genauso gut auch mal daneben liegen kann und dass das nicht verwerflich ist. Er sollte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Immerhin meint er es nur gut, immerhin will er ihn nur aufmuntern, ihm einen Weg aus der Misere aufzeigen.<br/>Aber verdammt, er ist nicht dumm und auch nicht blind. Er hat diesen Weg schon selbst entdeckt. Und – es ist nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Milli ihn unterschätzt. Noch wütender macht es ihn, dass er genau weiß, dass dieser Weg nicht sein Weg ist.</p><p>All das macht es echt schwer, sich zurückzuhalten.<br/>All das macht es unmöglich, sich zurückzuhalten.</p><p>„Alter, ich weiß, was 'bi' ist. Das war mir immer bewusst. Aber ich war's nie. Klar, am Anfang, als ich bemerkt habe, dass ich mich auch für Typen interessiere, dachte ich mir, dass ich bi sein könnte, aber... Ich war's nicht und das habe ich bald bemerkt – dass es nur Typen sind, die mich interessiert haben. Und seit -“</p><p>Verdammt, auch noch dieses Thema. Das fehlt ihm gerade noch.</p><p>„- seit einer Weile sind es Frauen. Es gab keine Überschneidung, ich habe mich nie für beides interessiert. Ich bin jetzt hetero. Keine Ahnung, ob ich früher schwul war oder ob es nur Einbildung war oder so, aber jetzt bin ich hetero.“</p><p>Eigentlich eine zufriedenstellende Erklärung, findet Philipp. Was er jedoch nicht mit einkalkuliert hat, ist, dass Milli genauso aufbrausend ist wie er. Und ja, er muss zugeben, dass auch er sich nicht so anfahren hätte lassen.<br/>Natürlich lässt Milli sich von der Erklärung nicht besänftigen. Natürlich ist auch er jetzt ein bisschen gereizt. Er schnaubt leise, bevor er Philipps Erläuterungen kommentiert.</p><p>„Mann, nur weil du mal enttäuscht wurdest – und ich verstehe, dass es hart war, dass das mit dem Typen in München hart war und das mit deinem Typen scheinbar auch -, heißt das doch nicht, dass du die Sexualität ändern kannst – oder musst. Würden das alle so machen, würden wir alle ständig zwischen den Sexualitäten hin und her pendeln.“</p><p>Wieder ein Schnauben. Doch Milli ist noch nicht fertig. (Dabei war das schon mehr als genug.)</p><p>„So wie andere nach Trennungen zum Frisör gehen und sich 'ne neue Frisur aussuchen, suchst du dir 'ne neue Sexualität aus, oder wie? Sorry, aber so geht das nicht.“</p><p>Verdammt, so lässt er nicht mit sich sprechen. Dass Milli ihn nicht versteht – geschenkt. Schön für ihn, wenn er früh seine eigene Sexualität gefunden hat und nie an den Punkt kam, an dem er feststellte, dass er falsch lag – dass er nicht einsieht, dass es anderen anders geht, regt ihn wahnsinnig auf. Und dass er das ins Lächerliche zieht...<br/>Es platzt aus Philipp heraus, ohne dass er darüber nachdenken kann. So laut, dass Lucky leise winselt, aber verdammt, das muss einfach gerade sein.</p><p>„Du kannst vielleicht einen auf dicke Hose machen. Du weißt sicher, dass du schwul bist, seit x Jahren, trotz krasser Umstände, trotz der Vergewaltigung – toll, ganz wunderbar. Alles richtig gemacht, Milli. Teil' bitte noch mehr von deiner Weisheit mit mir.“</p><p>Scheiße. Es bedarf ein paar Augenblicke – Millisekunden, höchstens – und Millis schockiertem Blick, dann kommt auch bei ihm an, was er gerade eben gesagt hat.<br/>Scheiße. Das wollte er nicht sagen. Also, im Prinzip schon – es stört ihn nun einmal gigantisch, dass Milli sich so überlegen fühlt, aber...<br/>Er wollte nicht die Vergewaltigung mit ins Boot holen. Und er wollte sie erst recht nicht herunterspielen.</p><p>Millis Gesichtsausdruck wandelt sich schnell. Von schockiert zu verschlossen, dann dreht er sich von ihm weg und wirft wieder das Stöckchen für Lucky. Schon alleine diese kleine Bewegung, die Wucht, mit der er den Stock wirft, zeigt, dass Philipp es wirklich geschafft hat, dass Philipp ihn wirklich getroffen hat.<br/>Seine Wut ist auf einen Schlag verpufft, wurde direkt durch das schlechte Gewissen ersetzt. Mann, natürlich wollte er sich zur Wehr setzen, aber...<br/>Nicht so, verdammt.</p><p>Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist verdammt komisch. Milli ignoriert ihn weiterhin, spielt einfach schweigend mit seinem Hund – noch nicht einmal zu seinem Hund sagt er etwas und er wirft auch dann noch den Stock in die Dünen, als Lucky nur noch halbherzig los trabt, um ihn ebenso halbherzig zurückzuschleifen.<br/>Verdammt, er muss etwas tun. Milli wird einen Teufel tun und die Initiative ergreifen – er ist derjenige, der das wieder gerade rücken muss.<br/>Fällt ihm trotz des schlechten Gewissens schwer. (Manchmal ist er einfach zu stur. Und wenn sein Gegenüber ebenso stur ist, wird es echt hart.)</p><p>„Sorry. Solche Diskussionen stressen mich. Glaub' mir, ich wäre gerne bi, ich denke, das würde alles etwas einfacher machen. Aber ich bin's nicht. Und ich weiß, dass das Hin und Her komisch klingt, aber... Es ist so. Und es ist scheiße.“</p><p>Noch ein Schnauben. Aber...<br/>Das ist eine Reaktion. Immerhin eine Reaktion – besser als das Schweigen.</p><p>Philipp liegt tatsächlich richtig. Das Schnauben ist tatsächlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass auch Millis Wut allmählich abebbt. Zumindest so sehr, dass er wieder etwas sagen kann.</p><p>„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Die Botschaft kam an.“</p><p>Nun hat sich die Stimmung etwas verschoben. Durch Philipps Entschuldigung, dadurch, dass er auf Milli zugeht, sich versöhnlich gezeigt hat, ist die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so geladen. Und dementsprechend passt auch Millis Wut nicht mehr – hat Millis Wut etwas Komisches an sich.<br/>Als auch Milli das bemerkt, verpufft sie scheinbar endgültig. Er muss lachen und Philipp kann nicht anders, er muss einstimmen.</p><p>Okay, dieses Debakel hat sich wohl geklärt. Milli dürfte erkannt haben, was sein Standpunkt ist und dass er auf Zweifel allergisch reagiert, Philipp wiederum hat eingesehen, dass er Milli beleidigt hat. Zum Glück übernimmt Milli die Aufgabe, darüber hinweg zu spielen.<br/>Leider bedeutet das auf der anderen Seite, dass sie sich dem kritischen Bereich nähern.</p><p>„Wie ging's dann auseinander mit euch? Wann hast du gemerkt, dass er doch nicht deine große Liebe ist?“</p><p>Ja, da wären sie nun. Alle Ablenkungen zuvor halfen nichts – sie haben ihm für ein paar Augenblicke die Last von den Schultern genommen, doch dieser Teil war unausweichlich.<br/>Klar, er könnte Milli einfach sagen, dass er nicht darüber reden möchte, dass er möchte, dass es weiterhin in der Vergangenheit beerdigt bleibt, aber...<br/>Sie haben sich schon so viel erzählt. Ausgerechnet bei Domi die Lücke zu lassen, wäre falsch – weil es nicht nur irgendein Puzzleteil ist, sondern das entscheidende, das Puzzleteil, das sein Verhalten so erklärt, dass es hoffentlich nicht mehr zu solchen Konfrontationen wie gerade eben kommt.<br/>(Ein bisschen ist es auch das verbleibende schlechte Gewissen, das ihn dazu bringt, doch davon zu erzählen. Irgendwie ist er das Milli nun schuldig.)</p><p>„Na ja, wir waren noch nicht besonders weit, als der Sommer kam und... Ich bekam 'n Angebot aus Augsburg. Erste Liga – wir haben davor mit dem KSC Relegation gespielt und gegen Hamburg verloren, hat man ja so 'n bisschen mitbekommen.“<br/>„Oh. Gräfe und so. Da warst du dabei?“</p><p>Gräfe, ja. Der Schiri, der das zweite Relegationsspiel kurz vor Ende so verpfiffen hat, dass es der HSV doch noch geschafft hat, das Spiel zu drehen. Eigentlich ist er echt neutral gegenüber Schiris – natürlich regen sie ihn oft auf, aber letztendlich machen sie nur ihre Arbeit –, doch gegen Gräfe hegt er immer noch Groll.</p><p>„Ja. Jonas war derjenige, der den Freistoß verursacht hat, den Gräfe unnötigerweise gepfiffen hat. War 'n scheiß Spiel, 'n scheiß Tag, scheiß Mannschaft, scheiß Schiri.“</p><p>Als hätte es nicht gereicht, das Spiel so unglücklich herzuschenken... Jonas' Enttäuschung, Jonas' Selbstvorwürfe zu sehen war die Kirsche auf der beschissenen Sahnetorte der vergeigten Relegation.<br/>(Eigentlich geht es darum gar nicht. Er drückt sich nur wieder davor, von Domi zu erzählen – er greift nach jedem Strohhalm, damit er diesen Part noch etwas schieben kann.)</p><p>„Na ja, der KSC war dadurch weiterhin Zweitligist und dann kam das Angebot aus der ersten Liga und... Es war schon recht attraktiv. Einen weiteren Schritt machen, die Konditionen vom FCA waren auch echt gut – und Reuter, der Manager, wollte mich unbedingt haben. War dann ein Hin und Her, bis sich die Vereine auf eine Ablösesumme geeinigt haben, aber sie haben es geschafft und... Tja, dann stand der Wechsel fest.“</p><p>Obwohl er eine Pause einlegt, hakt Milli nicht weiter nach. Anscheinend spürt er, dass das gerade nicht nötig ist – dass Philipp keinen Anstoß braucht, um weiter zu erzählen.</p><p>„Ich bin also nach Augsburg gegangen. Gibt größere Entfernungen – zum Beispiel wechselt Jonas jetzt wahrscheinlich nach Kiel -, aber... Ein anderer Verein, eine andere Stadt... Wir kannten uns erst seit einem Jahr und ich wusste nicht, ob dieses eine Jahr ausgereicht hat, damit sich das zwischen uns festigen kann. Das war mit das Schwierigste an dem Transfer – klar, bei einem Wechsel gehst du immer ein Risiko ein, ich war auch bereit, das Risiko einzugehen, aber ich war nicht bereit, das mit Jonas zu riskieren. Und ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht. Dass wir durch die Distanz auseinander driften, dass er sich in jemanden verliebt, den er öfter sieht... Kam aber dann doch anders.“</p><p>Ach ja, die guten alten Zeiten... Er hat sich so sehr auf die Sorge, Jonas zu verlieren, versteift, dass er alleine damit fast ihr Verhältnis zueinander zerstört hätte. Weil er sich zurückgezogen hat, weil er Jonas von sich gestoßen hat...<br/>Aber es hat schon seinen Grund, warum sie sich immer noch so nahe stehen. Jonas hat es nicht etwa einfach geschehen lassen, wurde nicht etwa sauer – er hat gemerkt, dass etwas im Busch ist. Und siehe da – mit einigen sehr langen Gesprächen konnten seine Sorgen doch recht gut beruhigt werden. An der Entfernung sollte es nicht scheitern, da waren sie sich sicher.<br/>Nun ja, zumindest damit behielten sie auch recht.</p><p>„Wir haben das mit der Entfernung doch ganz gut überstanden. Haben unsere Mittel und Wege gefunden, trotzdem in Kontakt zu bleiben... Klar, diese Entwicklung stockte erst mal – diese Annäherung. Aber wir haben uns nicht zerstritten, wir waren uns immer noch wichtig... Das war alles in Ordnung. Aber schon da hätte ich merken können, dass das mit uns einfach nicht passt – zumindest über eine Freundschaft hinaus. Weil... Es war einfach keine Fernbeziehung. Es war eine Freundschaft, eine echt gute Freundschaft, vor allem dafür, dass wir uns noch nicht so lange kannten, aber eben keine Beziehung. Gemerkt habe ich es trotzdem nicht. Lief ja soweit ganz gut bei uns und ich habe der Sache zwischen uns eh keinen Namen gegeben – da gab es auch keinen Grund für mich, die Bezeichnung zu überdenken.“</p><p>Milli nickt ganz leicht. Bis jetzt kommt er also noch mit, versteht, was Philipp ihm sagen möchte, versteht, was damals mit Jonas war.<br/>Gut so. Wirklich einfach war das ja nicht und wie er vorher feststellen durfte, geht es schnell, aneinander vorbeizureden.</p><p>„Und dann ist etwas passiert?“<br/>„Passiert... Nicht Knall auf Fall, zumindest nicht direkt. Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt. Ich war derjenige, der jemanden kennengelernt hat.“</p><p>So, jetzt also doch.<br/>Philipp atmet tief durch, er schließt kurz die Augen. Hat er noch die Möglichkeit zu kneifen oder ist dieser Zug abgefahren?<br/>(Nein, er kann das nicht bringen. Das muss jetzt raus, so unangenehm es auch ist.)</p><p>„Domi.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Freundinnenverwirrungen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warum schreibe ich eigentlich Fußball-FFs? Ich habe doch mit Fußball gar nichts am Hut.........<br/>(Zumindest wäre es schön, wenn es so wäre)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~*~</p><p>Ja, vielleicht ist es echt ungesund, wie er mit dem Thema umgeht. Durfte er sich auch schon von so manch einer Seite anhören, bevor er die Sache mit Domi wieder verdrängt hat. Aber verdammt, wenn er nicht gerade über ihn sprechen muss, ist das die beste Lösung. Einfach verdrängen, einfach in der Vergangenheit lassen. Lässt sich eh nichts mehr daran ändern und Mann, er hat keinen Bock darauf, Domi zu verzeihen oder so etwas, um Seelenfrieden zu erlangen.<br/>Diesmal braucht er einen Anstoß, um weiterzusprechen – und Milli liefert ihm ihn.<br/>(Schade.)</p><p>„Ist Domi der Typ? Also, der Ex?“<br/>„Ja.“</p><p>Der Typ, den er früher als seinen Freund bezeichnet hat, als seine große Liebe, als seinen Partner, als seine bessere Hälfte... Ja. Heute ist er sein Ex. Und noch so viel mehr. Der, der ihn enttäuscht hat, der, der ihm das Herz gebrochen hat, der, dem er vertraut hat und der ihn einfach so fallen ließ...<br/>Weiter im Text. Je schneller er dieses Gespräch hinter sich bringt, desto besser. Dann weiß Milli endlich Bescheid und wer weiß, vielleicht hilft es. Mal mit jemandem, der nichts davon mitbekommen hat, darüber zu sprechen und so weiter.</p><p>„Er hat auch in Augsburg gespielt – er war schon länger dort als ich. Und... Wir haben uns angefreundet. Hat sich so ergeben – ein bisschen, weil wir mit die jüngsten in der Mannschaft waren, teils, weil... Es einfach gepasst hat. Ähnliche Interessen, ähnlicher Hintergrund... Sein Vater war auch mal Profifußballer, das war zum Beispiel so 'ne Gemeinsamkeit, die uns recht schnell miteinander verbunden hat. Im Profibereich hat es sich dann doch größtenteils erledigt, dass ich als Fußballersohn abgestempelt wurde – dass Leute dachten, dass ich nur durch Vitamin B in die Mannschaft gekommen bin. Aber es hing noch ein bisschen nach und Domi kannte das Gefühl auch.“</p><p>Er kann nicht mehr still sitzen bleiben. Zumindest seine Hände muss er bewegen – und da bietet es sich an, dass sie mit Hund hier sind. (Wer weiß, was Milli davon halten würde, wenn er ihn plötzlich kraulen würde.)</p><p>„Lucky, komm!“</p><p>Philipp muss noch nicht einmal auf ihren Leckerli-Vorrat zurückgreifen, Lucky gehorcht auch so. Wahrscheinlich ist ihm langweilig – da haben seine Herrchen erst so einen spaßigen Spaziergang gemacht und jetzt sitzen sie herum und quatschen... Sie haben ihn wohl ein bisschen unterschätzt, als sie sich Sorgen darüber gemacht haben, dass die Wanderung zu viel für die kurzen Hundebeinchen ist. Der kleine Hund steckt noch voller Energie.<br/>Sich streicheln lassen ist, so wie es aussieht, eine zufriedenstellende Beschäftigung, eine, die es ausgleicht, dass sie weiter hier herumsitzen. Und nicht nur Lucky ist zufrieden – Philipp ist es auch. Es hat etwas Beruhigendes, Lucky hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, seinen Bauch zu kratzen...<br/>So fällt es ihm ein bisschen leichter, weiterzusprechen.</p><p>„Ich glaub', mir war recht schnell klar, dass... Ich hab' mich recht bald in ihn verliebt. Und dadurch wurde mir bewusst, dass das mit Jonas etwas anderes war. Dass er zwar ein wichtiger Mensch in meinem Leben geworden ist, aber nicht der wichtige Mensch. Dass das zwischen uns keine Beziehung werden konnte, egal wie lange wir es einfach laufen lassen würden.“</p><p>Ah, nur gestreichelt zu werden ist also doch zu langweilig. Lucky rappelt sich wieder auf, er macht die paar Schritte zu Milli hinüber, um sich von ihm ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit zu holen.<br/>Viel bekommt er jedoch nicht. Milli krault ihn zwar kurz, doch dann schiebt er ihn von sich – in Philipps Richtung. Scheinbar hat er bemerkt, dass Philipp seine Hände beschäftigen muss und dass der Hund sich dafür recht gut eignet.<br/>Zum Glück nimmt Lucky es ihm nicht übel – zum Glück gibt er sich mit dem zufrieden, was er bekommt und das sind jetzt weitere Streicheleinheiten von Philipp.</p><p>„Tja, dann musste ich mich erst mal von Jonas trennen. Also... 'trennen'. Es war verdammt schwierig, weil wir ja noch nicht mal offiziell zusammen waren. Und spätestens als ich gemerkt habe, wie es ist, total in jemanden verschossen zu sein – und eben auch gemerkt habe, dass ich es bei Jonas nicht war -, war mir klar, dass das mit uns keine Beziehung war. Und ist ohne Beziehung eine Trennung überhaupt nötig? Ich hab' mich nicht direkt dagegen entschieden, aber ich habe es erst mal geschoben – bis ich entschieden habe, dass Jonas Klarheit verdient hat. Ich habe reinen Tisch gemacht, habe ihm gesagt, dass es einen anderen gibt und dass er mir unglaublich wichtig ist und ich ihn nicht verlieren will, aber dass das mit uns... Na ja.“<br/>„Wie ging er damit um? Hatte er es auch schon bemerkt? Ganz spurlos wird es ja nicht an ihm vorübergegangen sein, dass da plötzlich ein anderer Typ war, oder? Wenn du mit Domi so dicke warst... Klar, hättest du ihn nur angehimmelt, hätte man es vielleicht übersehen können, aber so...“</p><p>Eines der wenigen positiven Dinge an der Geschichte mit Domi: Das Anhimmeln wurde ihm erspart. Okay, vielleicht nicht komplett – natürlich hat er Domi angehimmelt. Aber es war zum Glück nie so, dass er Domi angehimmelt hat, während der noch nicht einmal etwas von seiner Existenz gewusst hat.<br/>(Das wäre ihm im Nachhinein echt unangenehm und peinlich gewesen.)<br/>Da war es von Vorteil, dass sie sich sehr schnell angefreundet haben und sich seine Gefühle erst im Laufe der Freundschaft entwickelt haben.</p><p>„Ob er es gemerkt hat... Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht nicht direkt. Aber ich glaube, dass er es allgemein gemerkt hat – dass es auch ihm klar wurde, dass das mit uns nichts ist. Vielleicht nicht so deutlich wie mir, aber... Er hat es okay aufgenommen, als ich ihm das gesagt hat. War nicht enttäuscht, auch nicht sauer oder so.“<br/>„Trotzdem nicht gerade die angenehmste Situation, oder? Wenn er dir trotz allem so wichtig war...“</p><p>Oh ja. Und genau solche Feststellungen zeigen, dass es durchaus seine guten Seiten hat, mit Milli über so etwas zu sprechen. Man merkt, dass er zum einen etwas Abstand und zum anderen die geballten Fakten hat. Als er zum Beispiel mit seinem Cousin darüber gesprochen hat, hat der diesen Aspekt völlig aus den Augen verloren – hat er den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr gesehen.</p><p>„Und wie. Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun und – ich war auch ein bisschen egoistisch. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Deshalb habe ich es möglichst sanft gemacht. Zuerst habe ich ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt, wer 'der andere' ist – habe es erst mal allgemein gehalten. Weil... Weiß nicht, ich dachte, das macht es vielleicht einfacher. Wenn er kein Feindbild oder so hat. Aber selbst das hat er dann recht gut aufgenommen. Er kannte Domi – sie waren beide in der Jugend von Leverkusen, sie waren seitdem locker befreundet. Und das hat sich auch nach meiner Beichte nicht geändert.“<br/>„Sie haben sich gekannt, bevor du sie kennengelernt hast? Mann, die Welt ist klein.“</p><p>Nun muss Philipp schmunzeln. Ja, das hat er sich auch gedacht, als Domi das erzählt hat. Dass ausgerechnet diese beiden miteinander befreundet waren...</p><p>„Aber sie wussten nicht, dass sie beide auf Männer stehen. Ich glaube, sie fanden es beide sehr lustig, dass sie sich in denselben Mann verguckt haben.“<br/>„Und trotzdem hat Jonas kampflos aufgegeben?“<br/>„Ja – weil es da schon vorbei war. Wenn es da noch 'nen Kampf gegeben hätte... Neee, er blieb friedlich. Und wir sind Freunde geblieben – sind es eben heute noch.“</p><p>Tja, damit ist er am Ende seiner Erzählung angelangt – nun hat er alles von Jonas erzählt, was in diesem Zusammenhang relevant ist.<br/>Leider war das nicht alles, was es zu sagen gibt. Leider findet nur der Teil mit Jonas hier sein Ende und nicht der komplette Bericht.</p><p>Weiter. Es muss weitergehen. Mann, er will eigentlich darüber reden, will, dass Milli Bescheid weiß und er weiß ganz genau, dass er gerade so viel Anlauf genommen hat, dass er diesen Anlauf noch einmal nehmen müsste, wenn er jetzt abbricht.</p><p>„Haben wir noch 'n Brot?“</p><p>Natürlich bemerkt Milli sofort, dass das ein Ablenkungsmanöver ist. Er hebt die Augenbrauen, wartet kurz ab, auf ein 'Okay, nein, ich erzähle jetzt' oder so.<br/>Doch es kommt nicht. Ja, es ist vielleicht feige, aber er braucht diese kleine Ablenkung. Nur ganz kurz verschnaufen, bitte...<br/>Milli sieht das ein. Er zieht seinen Rucksack zu sich, wühlt darin herum und zieht eine weitere Papiertüte heraus. Philipp nimmt sie entgegen – ein bisschen Proviant haben sie noch, vielleicht haben sie doch zu viel gekauft – und sucht sich ein Brot aus.</p><p>So. Und nun? Wirklich Hunger hat er eigentlich nicht – im Gegenteil, die Nervosität und das Unwohlsein schlagen ihm auf den Magen.<br/>Er zerkrümelt das Brot unter seinen Fingern, bis er auf die Idee kommt, einen Fetzen Schinken abzureißen und Lucky zuzuwerfen. Der hat noch wesentlich mehr Appetit als er selbst und freut sich über den kleinen Happen.<br/>Genug gewartet. Weiter im Text.</p><p>„Also, Domi... Es war ein bisschen wie bei Jonas – es hat sich aus der Freundschaft entwickelt. Es war... Wir haben uns, glaube ich, vom ersten Moment an verstanden. Wahrscheinlich – ziemlich sicher – ist er schuld daran, dass ich mich in Augsburg so schnell so gut eingelebt habe. Es ist immer komisch, in eine neue Stadt, in einen neuen Verein zu kommen, aber wenn du gleich von Anfang an jemanden hast, der dir beim Umzug hilft, der dir hilft, die leere Wohnung zu füllen, der dir die Stadt zeigt, mit dir über die Mitspieler lästert...“</p><p>Verdammt, diesen Teil hat er verdrängt. Klar, wenn er die ganze Domi-Geschichte verdrängt, dann natürlich auch den Anfang – aber bis jetzt war ihm das gar nicht so bewusst. Und Mann, er ist froh darüber. Denn jetzt, wo er das so ausspricht... Domi war so wichtig für seinen Start in Augsburg – in der Stadt, in der er heute noch lebt und spielt.<br/>(Früher gab es in Augsburg ihn, Domi – und ihn und Domi. Und heute? Gibt es nur noch ihn.)</p><p>„Ich habe mich einfach wohl bei ihm gefühlt. Und... Es wurde mehr – die Gefühle wurden mehr. Es war nicht immer ganz einfach, schon alleine von meiner Seite aus nicht – ich habe ein bisschen gebraucht, um damit klarzukommen. Domi allerdings auch, wie ich im Nachhinein gemerkt habe. War oft so 'ein Schritt vor, zwei zurück'... Gab einfach so viel zu zweifeln.“</p><p>Lucky bekommt noch ein Stück Schinken. Kurz lässt Philipp es über seinem Kopf schweben, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, Kunststücke zu machen, aber nein, auch jetzt klappt es noch nicht mit Männchenmachen – sie versuchen das schon seit mehreren Tagen, bis jetzt ist Lucky davon allerdings überfordert. Kommt schon noch, hoffen sie. Immerhin kann er inzwischen Pfötchen geben.<br/>Wieder ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Und wieder merkt Milli es. Nun versucht er ganz sanft, ihn zurück in die Spur zu drängen.</p><p>„Was für Zweifel? Volle Kanne 'er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht'?“</p><p>Philipp muss grinsen. Die Vorstellung, wie er auf dem Trainingsplatz ein Gänseblümchen pflückt und die Blätter einzeln abzupft, um zu erfahren, ob Domi sich nun für ihn interessiert oder doch nur ein Kumpel ist... Er war damals echt verzweifelt, aber so weit ging es zum Glück nicht.<br/>(Nur so weit, dass er sich auf Domi eingelassen hat.)</p><p>„Klar. Und... Wirklich einfach war's auch trotz Jonas nicht, dass es wieder 'n Typ war – wieder 'n Beweis dafür, dass ich diese problematische Sexualität habe. Und...“</p><p>Sein Magen zieht sich zusammen, sein Grinsen verschwindet. Das, was jetzt kommt, ist so banal, aber von seinem heutigen Blickwinkel aus...</p><p>„Er hatte 'ne Freundin und lebte mit der zusammen. Da habe ich mir schon so meine Gedanken gemacht. Bis sich herausgestellt hat, dass sie nicht etwa seine feste Freundin ist, sondern seine beste Freundin. Dass die Gedanken berechtigt waren, habe ich erst später erfahren.“</p><p>Milli atmet scharf ein und – ja. Genau die richtige Reaktion. Da liegt der Hund begraben. Also, unter anderem.<br/>Aufschieben, erst einmal aufschieben. Lieber darüber sprechen, wie das damals war, auch wenn das ebenfalls nicht besonders angenehm ist.</p><p>„Als ich das wusste, wurde ich lockerer ihr gegenüber. Und... Wir haben uns auch angefreundet. Sie war auch 'n Grund, warum ich mich in Augsburg so willkommen gefühlt habe. Es war... Schon irgendwie perfekt. Perfekt mit Umwegen, klar, aber... Ich habe bei meinen neuen Verein einen Mann gefunden, der mir in kurzer Zeit echt wichtig wurde, ich habe mit Melissa – Domis Freundin – eine gute Freundin dazu gewonnen. Und dann hat sich das mit Domi weiterentwickelt.“<br/>„Wieder ohne Worte – ohne feste Bezeichnung, ohne Klartext?“<br/>„Neee. Und das war einer der großen Unterschiede zu der Sache mit Jonas. Bei Domi war es einfach irgendwann zu viel, da musste es mal einen Knall geben – große, entscheidende Momente halt. Und ohne Worte... Wir haben schon Gespräche geführt, die in die Richtung Beziehung gingen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er bi ist, ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich in Karlsruhe etwas mit einem Mitspieler am Laufen hatte...“</p><p>Diesmal unterbricht Milli ihn – mit einem Lachen. Und obwohl er bis gerade eben so ernst war, wandern Philipps Mundwinkel ebenfalls nach oben. Es ist zwar eindeutig ein spöttisches Lachen – Milli sieht kurz zu ihm hinüber und schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf -, aber es ist... gut gemeint, irgendwie.</p><p>„Mann, und da hattest du noch so große Zweifel? Obwohl er dir gesagt hat, dass er auf Männer steht?“<br/>„Ey, es braucht mehr als 'er steht auf Männer'. Ich wusste deshalb noch lange nicht, ob er auch auf mich steht.“<br/>„Ja, aber...“</p><p>Kurzes Zögern, dann winkt Milli ab. Als ob er immer so selbstsicher war, dass ihm nur kleinste Hinweise reichten, um fest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sein Schwarm auf ihn stand...</p><p>„Also. Irgendwann war's dann einfach zu viel und... Er hat mich geküsst. Kurzschlussreaktion von ihm – es war nicht komplett überraschend, weil es sich schon angebahnt hat, aber... Es war ein großer Schritt.“</p><p>Ein riesiger Schritt. Und das war... Eben etwas ganz anderes als mit Jonas. Weil es sich bei Jonas angefühlt hat wie eine Erweiterung ihrer Freundschaft und bei Domi...<br/>Fuck, er weiß noch ganz genau, wie er sich gefühlt hat. Wie er sich zuvor immer wieder eingeredet hat, dass das doch sowieso nichts werden kann, dass es nicht möglich ist, dass zufälligerweise alles passt, alles stimmig ist... Und dann war da dieser Kuss und setzte all diesen Zweifeln, diesen Sorgen ein Ende – zeigte ihm, dass es eben doch möglich war. Dass Domi ebenfalls mehr in ihm sah als nur einen guten Kumpel.<br/>(Es tut weh.)</p><p>Einen Teil davon fasst er in Worte. Ein Moment, der ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf geht.</p><p>„Es war so... überwältigend. Ich konnte im ersten Augenblick gar nicht glauben, dass es wirklich das bedeutet, was ich dachte – dass Domi das genauso ernst meint wie ich. Aber dann, als er später am Abend nach Hause gegangen ist... Ich habe beim Fenster hinaus geschaut, als er zu seinem Auto gelaufen ist. Und Mann, er hat lauter Freudensprünge gemacht. Da wurde mir klar, dass das was Großes ist – dass wir es beide verdammt ernst meinen.“</p><p>Der Kloß in seinem Hals wird immer größer – er schluckt, doch der Kloß verschwindet partout nicht.<br/>Mann, damals sah alles so gut aus. So... Wie er vorher schon gesagt hat, war es nicht perfekt, war es nicht einfach. Bis sie erst einmal an diesen Punkt gekommen sind... Aber verdammt, gemeinsam waren sie bereit, sich der Welt zu stellen. Mit Domi an seiner Seite konnte doch nichts mehr schief gehen, oder?</p><p>Eigentlich sollte er weitersprechen – jetzt noch mehr als zuvor. Aber scheiße, er hat das Gefühl, dass er heulen muss, wenn er auch nur ein Wort mehr sagt. Weil es so weh tut, so verdammt weh tut – sich selbst quasi dabei zuzusehen, wie er ins Verderben gerannt ist, es noch einmal zu durchleben, sich an diese schönen Augenblicke zurück zu erinnern und gleichzeitig zu wissen, wie es nun aussieht, wie es alles kaputt gegangen ist...<br/>Er muss nicht weitersprechen, zumindest vorerst nicht. Milli rutscht neben ihn und -<br/>Dann nimmt er ihn in den Schwitzkasten. Einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung. Rubbelt mit der Faust über seine Haare, fast zu sanft für eine Kopfnuss, aber zu grob, um es als Tätscheln durchgehen zu lassen...</p><p>Es ist kein Angriff, das ist klar. (Philipp hat ihm ja auch keinen Anlass dazu gegeben. Es sei denn, Milli ist so nachtragend, dass er sich mitten im ernsten Gespräch für Philipps Ausrutscher vorher rächen wollte.) Es ist eine trostspendende Umarmung, die allerdings nur vage an eine Umarmung erinnert.<br/>Und Mann, das ist genau das, was er jetzt braucht. Weil er sich in einer echten Umarmung schwach gefühlt hätte. Das dagegen... Millis Geste sagt 'Hey, ich bin für dich da. Ich verstehe dich.' und das tut echt gut.</p><p>Lange hält Milli das nicht aufrecht und der Schwitzkasten geht doch in eine Art Umarmung über. Millis Arm ruht locker auf seiner Schulter, Philipp lehnt sich gegen ihn...<br/>Ist auch okay, irgendwie. So okay, dass Philipp sich allmählich fangen und weitersprechen kann.</p><p>„Es war alles gut, richtig gut. Wir waren ein Paar, wir waren glücklich miteinander. Er war ein...“</p><p>Nein, das 'ein toller Freund' kommt ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen. Es war zwar so, das muss er sich eingestehen, aber...<br/>Er will es sich nicht eingestehen. Weil es sonst noch mehr weh tut.</p><p>„Er war echt liebevoll. Hat mir immer wieder gezeigt, wie viel ich ihm bedeute – Mann, ich hab' davor noch nie Rosen bekommen und er kam immer wieder mit welchen an. Und das Leben als Paar... Wir haben es gut gemeistert. Haben unseren Weg gefunden und so... Irgendwann haben wir unseren Eltern davon erzählt und Domi kam super mit meinem Vater aus, wir haben uns zusammen mit Jonas getroffen und das lief gut, wir hatten mit Melissa sogar ein Alibi – und sie war ein verdammt gutes Alibi. Durch und durch überzeugend, weil Domi sie schon so lange gekannt hat und sich so gut mit ihr verstanden hat. Das hieß auch, dass man ihr vertrauen konnte... Und dass ich mit ihr so gut klar kam, war natürlich auch ideal.“</p><p>Seine Stimme festigt sich langsam wieder – und Milli bemerkt das. Seine Hand wandert nach oben, fährt ihm kurz durch die Haare – wieder eher grob -, dann rutscht er ein Stück zur Seite, geht wieder auf Abstand.<br/>Zu optimistisch? Schließlich muss ja irgendwann der Part kommen, in dem es um den Umbruch geht, darum, wie das, was so perfekt aussah, kaputt ging.<br/>Nein. Denn jetzt fühlt es sich nicht mehr an, als würde sein Herz zerreißen, sondern als wäre es eingefroren. Noch dazu...</p><p>Über diesen Teil hat er so oft nachgedacht. In Nächten, in denen er wach lag, in denen er partout nicht einschlafen konnte und stattdessen zurückgedacht hat und sich gefragt hat, wie alles so unglaublich schief gehen konnte. Immer dann, wenn die Sehnsucht beinahe unerträglich wurde, immer dann, wenn er auf sein Leben blickte und den Gedanken nicht beiseite schieben konnte, dass es so nicht sein sollte.</p><p>„Aber... Die Angst davor, aufzufliegen, wurde immer größer. Klar, dass einer von uns offiziell echt überzeugend mit einer Frau zusammen war, war schon mal 'ne echt gute Basis und hätte unter Umständen reichen können, aber... Was, wenn nicht?“<br/>„Nachvollziehbar. Du hast ja in München gemerkt, wie schnell es schief gehen kann...“</p><p>Nur deshalb erzählt er seine Geschichte – nur deshalb hat er noch nicht abgebrochen und stattdessen beschlossen, dass sie weiterlaufen. Weil es zwar schwierig ist, darüber zu sprechen, aber...<br/>Dass er einen Zuhörer hat, einen, der mitfühlt und mitdenkt, macht es erträglich. Erst recht, weil es ein überzeugender Beweggrund ist, Milli davon zu erzählen, damit er endlich versteht, was bei ihm los war.</p><p>„Genau. Außerdem... In München war ich ein Niemand, in Karlsruhe hatte ich zwar einen Profivertrag, aber war halt immer noch in der zweiten Liga. Und selbst in Augsburg... Am Anfang habe ich nicht so oft gespielt und – ich hatte einige Schwachstellen. Aber dann habe ich mich immer weiter gesteigert, habe öfter gespielt und wurde bekannter. Ich war nicht nur der Bankdrücker bei einem kleinen Bundesligisten, sondern... Du weißt schon.“</p><p>Milli dürfte diese Situation ja ebenfalls kennen. Ins Blickfeld der Nationalmannschaft gespielt, vom unbekannten Spieler zu einem Spieler geworden, der immer wieder in Berichten erwähnt wird, auf den man achtet, den man kennt...<br/>Ja, er versteht ihn. Sein leichtes Kopfnicken und sein nachdenklicher Blick zeigen, dass er nicht nur einfach so zustimmt, sondern dass er wirklich weiß, was Philipp meint.</p><p>„Es war einfach zu unsicher. Domi war ja noch ein bisschen mehr abgesichert als ich – schließlich war er derjenige mit der Freundin. Aber was sollte ich tun? Wenn es Gerüchte geben würde, wäre ich derjenige, der alleine dastehen würde – der nur über ein paar Ecken eine Hetero-Beziehung vorzuweisen hätte. Mag ja sein, dass Melissa auch für mich als Alibi gereicht hätte, wenn es aufgeflogen wäre, dass Domi und ich ein Paar waren. Aber was, wenn nur heraus gekommen wäre, dass ich etwas mit einem Mann hatte? Oder – wenn Domi sich von mir abgeschottet hätte, zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit? Nach dem Motto 'Also, ich habe ja eine Freundin. Er ist der Single hier, nehmt ihn aufs Korn.'. Also, nicht dass ich ihm so etwas zugetraut hätte, aber wer weiß, wie das abgelaufen wäre.“<br/>„Also noch mehr als 'Doppelt hält besser'...“<br/>„Ja. Ich meine, was hat es bei 'Titanic' geholfen, dass Rose die Türe hatte? Ihr Typ ist trotzdem abgesoffen. Und ich wollte nicht absaufen.“</p><p>Obwohl es gerade noch danach aussah, dass sie wieder auf einer Wellenlänge sind, wendet Milli sich nun plötzlich gegen ihn. Er hebt die Augenbrauen, mustert ihn kritisch und prustet dann los.</p><p>„Du hast 'Titanic' gesehen?“</p><p>Philipp winkt ab.</p><p>„Man weiß doch, wie der Film ausgeht, ey. Dazu muss man noch nicht einmal den Film gesehen haben.“<br/>„Aber dann zitiert man ihn nicht einfach so.“</p><p>An und für sich ist Millis Analyse ja echt logisch. Leider kennt er nicht alle Fakten – und den wichtigen Fakt, der schon einiges erklären würde und den er eben doch kennt, ignoriert er.</p><p>„Ich bin seit 'ner Weile mit 'ner Frau zusammen, die 'n paar Klischees erfüllt. Glaub' mir, so geil fand ich es auch nicht, 'Titanic' so oft zu sehen, bis ich den Film einfach so in 'nem Gespräch zitiere. Ich war noch nicht einmal von Anfang an total dagegen – wenn es ihr Freude macht, kann man den Film schon mal gucken und irgendwann muss man ihn mal gesehen haben. Anstrengend wurde es ab dem zehnten Mal. Und seitdem habe ich ihn noch zehntausend Mal gesehen, mindestens.“</p><p>Überzeugt. Milli lacht zwar immer noch, doch er ist jetzt wieder auf seiner Seite.</p><p>„Okay, in dem Fall... Mein Beileid. Und hey – ich sage dir doch die ganze Zeit, du sollst dich von ihr trennen. Es gibt auch Leute, die nicht 'Titanic' in Dauerschleife schauen.“</p><p>Das ist wahr – ein Musterbeispiel hat er ja gerade vor Augen. Und man muss Milli lassen: Es ist nicht nur so, dass er auf unzählige Male Titanic – und allgemein auf allzu häufige Wiederholungen – verzichtet. Sein Filmwahl ist wesentlich mehr nach Philipps Geschmack. Nicht umsonst war das eine ihrer ersten Verbindungen – vor einer Weile, als Philipp noch ganz neu im Haus war und sie kaum wussten, was sie miteinander reden sollen, waren sie sich zumindest bei den Filmen immer einig und haben deshalb gerne Zeit miteinander vor dem Fernseher verbracht. Dann kamen die Gespräche über Filme, dann die Gespräche während den Filmen und damit nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf.<br/>Eine nette Tatsache, aber nichtsdestotrotz wieder eine Ablenkung. Mittlerweile ist er an dem Punkt, an dem er diese Ablenkungen nicht aus Prinzip ablehnt – er will das Gespräch hinter sich bringen, will endlich loswerden, was mit Domi passiert ist. Und damit es endlich vorbei ist...<br/>Sollte er sich eigentlich die Unterbrechungen sparen.</p><p>„Apropos Anni... Weiter im Text.“</p><p>Philipp kann nicht sagen, ob Milli spürt, wie es ihn drängt, diese Erzählung zu beenden oder ob er schlicht und ergreifend nur deshalb umgehend wieder ernst wird, weil er erstaunlich gut auf seine Stimmungen reagieren kann. Wie dem auch sei – es erleichtert Philipp das Weitersprechen wesentlich. Wäre er noch ein bisschen albern gewesen, hätte es sich einfach nicht richtig angefühlt, selbst ernst zu werden.</p><p>„Also. Ich habe eine Weile darüber nachgedacht und... Ich habe auch mit Domi darüber geredet, aber er wollte es nicht so recht hören. Hat immer gemeint, es ist alles gut so, wie es ist – war es ja auch, aber verdammt, ich wollte für die Zukunft vorsorgen. Mag sein, dass es im Moment gut war, aber... Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. Tja, und zu der Zeit habe ich Anni kennengelernt.“</p><p>So, damit wäre er am springenden Punkt angelangt – am Wendepunkt, gewissermaßen. Und Milli bemerkt das. Seine Stirn runzelt sich, er spricht betont langsam.</p><p>„Okay, warte. Die Anni?“<br/>„Ja. Die, mit der ich jetzt zusammen bin.“</p><p>Nun muss er schnell weitersprechen. Denn er weiß genau, wie die Sache für Milli aktuell aussieht. Er war mit Domi zusammen – er ist es heute nicht mehr. Als er noch mit Domi zusammen war, kam Anni ins Spiel – heute ist er mit ihr zusammen. Ja, das hängt alles zusammen, aber nicht so direkt – nicht so, dass er Domi verlassen hat, um mit Anni zusammen zu sein.<br/>Nein, es war wesentlich komplizierter.</p><p>„Sie war... an mir interessiert. War mir anfangs erst mal ziemlich egal, immerhin war ich ja in einer Beziehung und konnte nichts mit ihr anfangen. Also, zumindest nicht so, wie sie es wollte – ich habe mich sogar recht gut mit ihr verstanden. Fand es ganz nett, mit ihr zu sprechen... War aber immer ein bisschen schwierig, eben weil sie nicht darauf aus war, nur ein bisschen mit mir zu quatschen. Und dann... habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt. Dann habe ich gemerkt, dass sie vielleicht eben doch das ist, was ich suche – dass ich zwar keine Freundin suche, aber eine Alibifreundin. Und...“</p><p>Philipp schluckt. Wenn er über diese Zeit nachdenkt, ist er größtenteils wütend auf Domi, doch an dieser Stelle muss er selbst einen Teil der Schuld übernehmen. Gar nicht mal so sehr wegen Domi, sondern mehr wegen Anni – man kann aber auch ganz gut allgemein sagen, dass er sich scheiße verhalten hat.</p><p>„Ich hatte keinen Bock darauf, trotz Alibifreundin noch weiter zittern zu müssen – weiter die Sorge haben zu müssen, aufzufliegen. Und ich wusste ja nicht, wie zuverlässig sie ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre es ein Eigentor, sie in mein Geheimnis einzuweihen? Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen – ich wollte sie ja als Freundin, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, also musste das mit ihr auch sicher sein. Und deshalb...“<br/>„... hast du ihr einfach nicht gesagt, dass sie nur ein Alibi ist. Hast du ihr nicht gesagt, dass es Domi gibt und dass er dein fester Freund ist.“<br/>„Genau.“</p><p>Obwohl Milli gerade den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hat, blickt er ihn nun fassungslos an. Sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte er das aus Blödsinn gesagt.<br/>Nein, das ist leider sein Ernst.</p><p>„Mann, guck' nicht so. Ich... Ich weiß, dass es nicht in Ordnung war. Aber Mann, sie wollte unbedingt meine Freundin sein. Ich musste ihre Erwartungen so oder so enttäuschen. Und... Es war nicht gerade so, dass ich meinen Spaß daran hatte. Aber ich habe es durchgezogen. Weil es sein musste.“<br/>„Mh...“</p><p>Diesmal legt Philipp doch eine Pause ein. Das muss Milli erst einmal sacken lassen, das sieht er ein. Und wenn Milli ihm schon so geduldig zuhört, sei ihm die Pause vergönnt.<br/>Es rentiert sich. Denn das Resultat seines Nachdenkens klingt schon wesentlich sachlicher.</p><p>„War wohl die beste Lösung, mh?“<br/>„Ja – also, es sah danach aus. Und... Es war noch nicht einmal eine dauerhafte Lösung. Also, ich habe nicht groß geplant, aber... Ich habe unsere Zukunft nicht so gesehen, dass es ewig so weitergehen würde. Irgendwann wollte ich sie einweihen – wenn ich wüsste, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann.“<br/>„Aber so weit kam es nicht.“</p><p>Erneut schluckt Philipp. So direkt ausgesprochen klingt es schon krass, irgendwie. Damals, als das Drama anfing, hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass es sich so entwickeln würde...<br/>Verdammt, er hat gedacht, er hat alles richtig gemacht. Zumindest hat er versucht, alles richtig zu machen, hat versucht, alles für seine Beziehung zu tun.<br/>Schade, dass Domi das ein bisschen anders gesehen hat.</p><p>„Ja. Domi... Als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich mit Anni zusammen bin... Es war so... 'okaaay.'. Wirklich gut fand er es nicht, aber etwas dagegen sagen konnte er auch nicht. Immerhin hatte er ja Melissa. Trotzdem hatten wir da schon die ein oder andere Diskussion – weil ich mich so gut mit Melissa verstanden habe und er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das mit Anni hinbekommen sollte. Und na ja, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich das mit Anni hinbekommen sollte. Aber wirklich Einspruch einlegen konnte er eben nicht. Zumindest da nicht. Ungemütlich wurde es trotzdem.“</p><p>Heißer, heißer, es wird allmählich heißer. Nur halt leider nicht wie beim Topfschlagen – eher wie Topfschlagen am Rande eines Kraters. Er muss noch nicht einmal ins Loch fallen – schon alleine die Hitze auf seiner Haut und der heiße Boden unter seinen Händen und Knien reicht aus, um ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten.<br/>(Der Schmerz ist zurück. Und nun bleibt er auch. Zerrt und nagt an seinem Herzen und lässt den Kloß in seinem Hals anschwellen.)</p><p>„Ich habe gedacht, es legt sich irgendwann. Dass wir uns erst an die Situation gewöhnen müssen – es war ein heftiger Schritt, es war auch für mich heftig, ich musste auch erst einmal damit klar kommen. Aber stattdessen... Ist es eskaliert.“</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>„Willst du wirklich nicht bleiben?“</p><p>Sie steht dort, im Türrahmen, so klein und zerbrechlich und -<br/>Philipp ist hin- und hergerissen. Nicht zwischen bleiben und gehen, hier hat er eine klare Meinung, aber...</p><p>Sie stößt ihn ab. Anni stößt ihn ab, sie ist unerträglich, sie ist viel, viel zu viel. Aber auf der anderen Seite – ihr Anblick. Sie sieht so verletzt aus, enttäuscht, mit den Fragen im Hinterkopf 'Hat er mich nur benutzt? Bin ich auf ihn hereingefallen?'.<br/>(Ja.)</p><p>Sie tut ihm leid, verdammt. Doch gleichzeitig hält sich das miese Gefühl. Er will nicht bei ihr sein, er will weg, weit weg – nein, noch nicht einmal weit weg, einfach nur ein paar Wände, ein paar Straßen zwischen sie bringen. Er braucht Abstand, er möchte sich nicht in den gleichen Räumen aufhalten wie sie.<br/>Leid tut sie ihm trotzdem.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid, Anni. Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen, wenn jemand neben mir liegt. Und... Ich muss morgen fit sein.“<br/>„Ich weiß, aber... Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?“</p><p>Er greift nach seiner Jacke, streift sie sich über. In Annis Gesicht verschiebt sich etwas – als würde die Hoffnung von ihr abfallen, als wäre sie jetzt auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen.<br/>Philipp will gehen und sie kann nichts dagegen tun.</p><p>„Das hilft leider auch nicht – ich hab's schon ein paar Mal versucht. Es liegt nicht an dir, okay? Aber wir sehen uns morgen wieder.“</p><p>Sie öffnet den Mund, will Einspruch einlegen. Doch bevor es so weit kommt, macht er einen Schritt auf sie zu und legt ihr die Hand auf die Wange.<br/>(Er muss es unterbinden. Anni mag kein Problem damit haben, die ganze Nacht mit ihm zu diskutieren, er dafür aber umso mehr. Verdammt, er ist wirklich müde, er will jetzt wirklich schlafen. Und davor will er weg von ihr.)</p><p>„Wir sehen uns morgen wieder.“</p><p>Die Botschaft kommt bei ihr an. Sie schließt den Mund wieder, dann nickt sie – ganz leicht und eher widerwillig, aber sie nickt.<br/>Anni vertraut ihm. Sie gibt ihm eine Chance, gibt ihm die Möglichkeit, zu beweisen, dass er es wirklich ernst meint. Weil sie einsieht, dass es auch dann ernst sein kann, wenn er jetzt geht – allerdings eben nur in dem Fall, wenn er sich morgen wieder blicken lässt.<br/>(Die letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit.)</p><p>„Okay.“</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>'bist du noch wach?'<br/>00:26<br/>'js'<br/>00:28<br/>'ja'<br/>00:29<br/>'treffen wir uns in meiner wohnung?'<br/>00:29</p><p>'ok'<br/>00:48</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Missverständnisoffenbarung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Puh, was war das für eine interessante Woche, voller Super League und doch nicht und anderen Schweinereien... Hach ja, Fußball.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domi ist schon da. Als er aus dem Auto ausgestiegen ist und aus reiner Gewohnheit an der Fassade hoch gesehen hat, hat er das erleuchtete Küchenfenster gesehen und da er sich ziemlich sicher war, das Licht ausgeschaltet zu haben, als er gegangen ist...<br/>Er ist froh darüber. Domis Nachrichten haben den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre er noch nicht richtig wach und trotzdem hat er es geschafft, noch vor Philipp hier zu sein. Also muss er nicht in die leere Wohnung gehen, muss er nicht alleine sein.</p><p>„Bin da!“</p><p>Philipp streift sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und hängt seine Jacke auf. Weiter kommt er nicht, denn dann taucht Domi im Flur auf.<br/>Er mag Domis Anblick – er ist ja schließlich nicht umsonst sein Freund. Aber jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, wenn er sich so unglaublich beschissen fühlt, ist dieser Anblick besonders schön.</p><p>„Hey.“</p><p>Okay, er hat sich nicht getäuscht – Domi ist wirklich müde. Wahrscheinlich war er, als er ihm geantwortet hat, noch nicht einmal richtig wach, wahrscheinlich hat ihn nur das Vibrieren seines Handys aufgeweckt.<br/>Domi hat heute eigentlich bei Melissa übernachtet. Philipp glaubt, dass da auch ein bisschen Trotz dabei war. Dass er das aus Prinzip getan hat, weil er bei Anni war. Nach dem Motto 'Wenn du bei deinem Alibi pennst, dann tu' ich das auch'.<br/>Egal. Wichtig ist, dass er die Übernachtung abgebrochen hat, weil er gemerkt hat, dass Philipp ihn braucht.</p><p>Und wie er ihn braucht, verdammt.</p><p>„Hey. Müde?“</p><p>Ein Brummen. Und trotzdem geht Domi weiter auf ihn zu, nimmt ihn in den Arm.<br/>Fuck, es tut gut. Noch besser würde eine Mütze voll Schlaf (und Vergessen) tun, aber das ist schon ein guter Anfang und dass er gleich neben Domi einschlafen kann... Das ist so beruhigend.<br/>Apropos beruhigend: Domi drückt ihm einen Kuss hinter das Ohr, dann murmelt er ihm eine Frage zu.</p><p>„Quatschen oder schlafen?“</p><p>Kein 'alles okay?'. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat Domi schon längst gemerkt, dass eben nicht alles okay ist. Mann, er hat vorher kurz den Fehler gemacht und sich im Spiegel seines Autos angeguckt – er sieht fertig aus. Nicht nur müde, sondern... Die Enttäuschung, das miese Gefühl steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und – Philipp mag zwar manchmal etwas überreagieren, aber er würde Domi nicht wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit – und 'neben ihm einschlafen' ist in dem Fall tatsächlich eine Kleinigkeit – mitten in der Nacht quer durch die Stadt jagen.<br/>Er stellt die Frage nicht nur deshalb nicht, weil sie überflüssig ist. Mit seiner Variante lässt er Philipp die Möglichkeit, es für heute einfach gut sein zu lassen. Nicht nur angesichts der Uhrzeit eine sinnvolle Option.</p><p>Aber nein, er will reden. Würde er pennen wollen, hätte er Domi weiterschlafen lassen (denn ihm war klar, dass Domi ziemlich sicher nur dann wach sein wird, wenn er von seiner Nachricht geweckt wird).<br/>Das muss raus. Er will das nicht alleine mit sich herumtragen. Weil – genau das ist eines der wichtigen Dinge in einer Beziehung. Dass man seine Probleme teilt, dass man jemanden hat, der einem Halt gibt, wenn man selbst gerade ein bisschen schwach auf den Beinen ist. Und im übertragenen Sinne ist er – mehr als das. Da ist er schon angeschlagen, angezählt sogar.<br/>Das vorher, das war ein bisschen viel.</p><p>„Quatschen. Wenn du das noch packst. Notfalls warte ich bis morgen.“</p><p>Ein kurzes Brummen, mit dem Domi wohl seinen Einwand abtun will. Tja, Domi mag zwar ein unglaublich geduldiger und entspannter Mensch sein, aber er kann auch stur sein. Und wenn er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, für Philipp da zu sein, dann tut er das auch.</p><p>„Soll ich Tee machen?“</p><p>Die gleiche Frage wie vorher. Die Parallele wirft Philipp kurz aus der Bahn, doch er fängt sich schnell wieder.<br/>Diesmal sagt er zu. Denn diesmal hat er es nicht eilig, diesmal will er nicht sofort weiter.</p><p>„Gerne. Ich geh' in der Zwischenzeit duschen, okay?“</p><p>Das braucht er jetzt, irgendwie. Auch wenn er dafür Domi loslassen muss, auch wenn er lieber in Domis Nähe bleiben würde. Einfach abwaschen, was gerade eben passiert ist...<br/>Er weiß, dass es nicht so einfach geht. Aber der Gedanke an eine Dusche gibt ihm das Gefühl, zumindest die Spuren loszuwerden – dass er danach ein anderer Mensch ist, noch mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Anni gebracht hat.</p><p>„Machen wir.“</p><p>Und so machen sie es. Domi verschwindet in der Küche, während Philipp sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer macht.<br/>Eine besonders ausgiebige Dusche wird es nicht. Wie er es sich schon gedacht hat, lässt sich das, was vorher passiert ist, eben nicht einfach wegspülen. Immerhin fühlt er sich ein winziges bisschen weniger dreckig – das muss ausreichen.<br/>Bis er wieder aus dem Bad kommt, hat sich Domi schon ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen. Er sitzt dort auf der Couch, vor ihm die Teekanne und zwei noch leere Tassen, und starrt bewegungslos auf sein Handy. Ein mühevoller Versuch, wach zu bleiben?</p><p>Philipp setzt sich neben ihn und sofort kommt wieder mehr Leben in seinen Freund. Er legt den Arm um ihn und Philipp nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Mann, am liebsten würde er Domi jetzt einfach ganz fest halten und nie wieder loslassen. Am liebsten würde er niemals zulassen, dass sich etwas oder jemand zwischen sie drängt.<br/>Leider hat er da zurzeit nicht besonders viel mitzureden.</p><p>Noch ein bisschen entspannen, bevor es ans Gespräch geht. Einfach Domis Nähe genießen, auch auf das Risiko hin, dass Domi jeden Moment einschläft. (Ist auch ein bisschen zur Beruhigung seines schlechten Gewissens – wenn es für Domi wirklich zu viel ist, sich heute Nacht noch zu unterhalten, wird er einpennen, da mag er sich vorher noch so sehr gesträubt haben. Wenn er das Schweigen übersteht, dann ist er auch für das Gespräch wach genug.)<br/>Philipp lässt seine Finger über Domis Brust wandern, über seinen Bauch, wieder zurück nach oben... Er weiß genau, wie Domi sich anfühlt, hat ihn schon öfter so gespürt, gerne auch mal ohne Stoff unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Und er mag das Gefühl, er mag es, Domi zu spüren, auch jetzt wieder. Das ist Zuhause, das ist seine Beziehung, das ist Liebe.<br/>(Anni ist es nicht. Anni ist ein Mittel zum Zweck.)</p><p>Ein bisschen verlockend ist es ja schon. Einfach so zu bleiben, einfach... Er verbirgt sein Gesicht in Domis Halskuhle, atmet seinen Geruch ein. Mit ihm sitzen zu bleiben, bis sie beide einschlafen...<br/>Leider lassen ihm seine Gedanken keine Ruhe. Der Kloß im Hals ist immer noch da, das Unwohlsein, dieses Gefühl, ausgenutzt worden zu sein. (Dabei ist es Anni, die ausgenutzt wurde. Dabei war er derjenige, der das alles verursacht hat. Aber verdammt, er wurde dazu gezwungen.)</p><p>Okay, genug. Philipp rappelt sich auf, er greift nach der Teetasse und gießt sich etwas ein. Der Duft von Hagebutte wabert durch den Raum – interessante Wahl, diese Packung muss irgendwo ganz hinten in seinem Schrank ihr Dasein gefristet haben. Eigentlich trinkt er kaum Tee, sondern eher Kaffee, eigentlich hat er die Teepackungen hauptsächlich für Gäste da. Aber in solchen Momenten ist Tee ideal – und wesentlich besser als Kaffee, klar. Da hatte Domi schon ein echt gutes Gespür.</p><p>„Du auch?“<br/>„Bisschen.“</p><p>Auch Domi beugt sich nach vorne. Nachdem Philipp seine Tasse ebenfalls gefüllt hat, gibt er etwas Zucker hinein, dann lehnt er sich wieder zurück. Auf den Zucker verzichtet Philipp, er nimmt direkt einen kleinen Schluck. Noch zu warm, um mehr zu trinken, aber der Schluck war schon mal ganz angenehm.<br/>Dann kann es ja jetzt losgehen.</p><p>„Ich fühl' mich so scheiße, ey.“<br/>„Sieht man.“</p><p>Ah. Die Rücksichtnahme kann er sich also sparen. Wenn Domi noch wach genug für solche Sprüche ist...</p><p>„Danke, ich liebe dich auch.“</p><p>Immerhin brachte ihn der Spruch kurz zum Grinsen, das muss man Domi lassen.<br/>Kurz. Der Moment geht schnell vorbei und die Erinnerungen kommen zurück. Und das Wissen, dass er jetzt darüber sprechen muss, was vorher passiert ist.</p><p>Es ist noch nicht einmal so, dass er Angst vor Domis Reaktion hat. Im Gegenteil – Domis Reaktion ist der einzige Lichtblick. Sich von ihm halten zu lassen, ihn Dinge sagen zu hören, an die er im Augenblick gar nicht denken kann, weil das miese Gefühl seine Gedanken blockiert...<br/>Nein, das Schlimme an dem, was jetzt kommt, ist, dass er es in Worte fassen muss. Dass er es gewissermaßen noch einmal durchleben muss und dass – wenn er das jetzt ausspricht, ist es quasi in Stein gemeißelt, dass er diesen beschissenen Weg eingeschlagen hat, in dessen Richtung er gezwungen wurde. Und Mann, er wünschte, es wäre nicht so gekommen. Er wünschte, er hätte einfach ganz normal weitermachen können.<br/>Ging aber nicht. Es ging einfach nicht, verdammt.</p><p>„Ich hab's hinter mich gebracht. Ich habe vorher mit Anni geschlafen.“</p><p>Vorerst belässt er es dabei. Denn obwohl ihm so viele Gedanken im Kopf herumspuken – so viele, dass er sich nicht vorstellen kann, trotz überwältigender Müdigkeit in absehbarer Zeit einschlafen zu können -, weiß er nicht genau, wie das Gespräch nun weitergehen soll.<br/>Diese Entscheidung überlässt er Domi. Von seiner nächsten Frage hängt es ab. Vielleicht fragt er, wie es war – einerseits möchte er nicht darüber reden, weil es sich so beschissen, so falsch angefühlt hat, andererseits wäre es echt gut, jetzt ehrlich sein zu können. Wenn schon der Sex an sich eine einzige Lüge war... Vielleicht fragt er auch nach, wie er sich jetzt fühlt. Das ist schwierig zu sagen, weil er echt froh darüber ist, jetzt bei Domi zu sein – jemanden zu haben, der mitten in der Nacht für ihn da ist, jemanden, der die ganze Scheiße wert ist – und dem bewusst ist, dass es nötig war, dass er das tun muss, weil es sich aber trotzdem beschissen anfühlt. Oder er - </p><p>Erst einmal sagt Domi nichts. Stattdessen versteift sich sein Körper – kurz, ganz kurz, dann beugt er sich wieder nach vorne, um die Tasse auf dem Couchtisch abzustellen<br/>War der Tee zu heiß? Wäre kein Wunder, schließlich ist es noch nicht allzu lange her, dass Domi das kochende Wasser in die Kanne gegossen hat. Und er ist, was das angeht, sowieso immer etwas empfindlich.</p><p>Nein. Das ist es nicht. Philipp würde es sich gerne einreden, doch...<br/>Er kann nicht verleugnen, dass sich die Stimmung im Raum verändert hat. Mann, hätte ihm jemand von dieser Situation hier berichtet, hätte er ihm einen Vogel gezeigt, weil er es für Blödsinn gehalten hätte, dass man Stimmungen spüren kann, aber genau das ist gerade der Fall. Domi hat sich verändert, etwas in Domi, etwas ihm gegenüber.<br/>Sollte er sich noch mit dem Gedanken tragen, diese Feststellung als Einbildung zu verwerfen, kommt Domi ihm zuvor. Und das, was er sagt – wie er es sagt -, bestätigt Philipps Eindruck.</p><p>„Du hast was?“</p><p>Seine Stimme klingt scharf, von der Müdigkeit ist rein gar nichts zu spüren. Verdammt, er kann nicht einmal so tun, als würde Domi scherzen – sein Blick ist eindeutig, noch eindeutiger als seine Stimme. Keinerlei Sanftheit mehr in seinem Blick, nur Fassungslosigkeit.</p><p>„Ich... ja.“</p><p>Verdammt, das wirft ihn jetzt echt aus der Bahn – und er dachte bis gerade eben noch, dass er bereits neben der Spur ist. Tja, das waren noch Peanuts im Vergleich zu dem, was hier lauert.<br/>Eigentlich ist Domis Reaktion angemessen. Mann, sie haben eine Beziehung, sie sollten sich treu sein. Aber...</p><p>„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt.“<br/>„Dass du was mit dieser Schlampe hast? Neee.“</p><p>Fuck.<br/>Obwohl es sich angedeutet hat, obwohl er schon geahnt hat, dass dieses Gespräch eine äußerst ungute Wendung nehmen wird, ist das ein Schlag in den Magen. Verdammt, Domi ist sauer, richtig sauer, rücksichtslos sauer. Und...<br/>Mann, er weiß gar nicht, was er sagen soll. Da liegt gerade so viel im Argen...</p><p>„Sie ist keine Schlampe, Mann.“<br/>„Wie soll ich's dann nennen, wenn sie mit meinem Freund fickt?“</p><p>Und das ist jetzt wirklich seine größte Sorge? Das ist es, was ihn am meisten bewegt? Er denkt nur an Anni – nicht daran, was es für Philipp bedeutet hat. Wie beschissen es ihm damit geht. Dass er sich nicht etwa von Anni bezirzen ließ, sondern die Zähne zusammenbiss und ins kalte – ins verdammt eiskalte – Wasser sprang.</p><p>Auf einmal fühlt es sich an, als wäre eine Mauer zwischen ihnen. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass Domi gerade ein Stück von ihm weg gerutscht ist.<br/>Fuck, wenn es wenigstens nur das wäre, dass sich sein Zorn auf Anni entlädt... Aber nein, mit seiner Beschuldigung hat er weit mehr getan als nur Anni zu beleidigen.</p><p>„Domi, ich hab' dir gesagt, dass ich es tun werde. Dass ich es tun muss, weil sonst alles im Arsch ist.“</p><p>Ein höhnisches Lachen. Und verdammt, das tut weh, das tut so weh – er hat Domi noch nie so lachen gehört.<br/>Er hat ihn noch nie so unbequem, so kalt, so bösartig erlebt.</p><p>„Du hast so viel von ihr geredet, Alter. Ich konnte da nicht immer zuhören.“</p><p>So, jetzt ist es raus – das, was sich schon angedeutet hat. Domi hat ihm nicht zugehört. Obwohl es um seine Probleme ging, obwohl Philipp sein offenes Ohr dringend gebraucht hätte.</p><p>Es ist nicht gerade so, dass er davon allzu überrascht ist. Er kennt Domi, er weiß, wie er sich wann verhält. Und weil er auf seine Unterstützung gehofft hat, hat er erst recht auf seine Reaktionen geachtet.<br/>Tja, da kam nun einmal nicht viel. Das Gefühl, dass Domi ihm nicht wirklich zuhört, hatte er schon öfter. Aber scheiße, jedes Mal, wenn Domi versucht hat, das Thema zu wechseln, hatte er die Hoffnung, dass er eben doch aufgenommen hat, was Philipp gesagt hat – dass es nur die Hilflosigkeit war oder die Hoffnung, Philipp abzulenken, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, die ihn dazu gebracht hat, über etwas anderes zu sprechen.<br/>War wohl nicht so. Domi wollte einfach nichts über Anni hören. Weil er scheinbar nicht kapiert, dass es hier nicht um Anni geht – dass Anni nur ein Mittel zum Zweck ist -, sondern um ihn, um sie beide.</p><p>„Ist das dein Ernst? Ich -“</p><p>Philipps Stimme bricht weg, er – verdammt, jetzt nicht heulen, bitte nicht heulen. Auch wenn jedes einzelne von Domis Worten weh tut, auch wenn sein eiskalter Blick weh tut, auch wenn diese Distanz zwischen ihnen so ungewohnt ist. Die Wut überwiegt und er will das nicht durch Tränen verwässern. Dass sein Verhalten Philipp traurig macht, muss Domi erst einmal nicht wissen, vorerst reicht es, wenn er seine Wut zu spüren bekommt.<br/>Er stellt seine Tasse ebenfalls ab – mit etwas zu viel Schwung, der Tee schwappt über und ein Teil davon erwischt seine Finger. Scheiße, heiß – aber das macht ihn wütender und das hilft ihm, die Fassung zu wahren. (Die Tränen zu unterdrücken, zumindest.)</p><p>„Ich hab' dir doch nicht von Anni vorgeschwärmt, Alter. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich sie vögeln will. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es muss. Mann, ich wollte mit dir darüber sprechen. Ich wollte, dass du mir zuhörst, dass du mich unterstützt.“</p><p>Domi geht nicht auf seinen Vorwurf ein, nicht ansatzweise. Stattdessen schnaubt er.</p><p>„Unterstützen? Warum soll ich das bitte unterstützen?“</p><p>Das<br/>ist<br/>nicht<br/>sein<br/>Ernst.</p><p>Scheiße, er hat es nicht nur einmal versucht – es war nicht so, dass er es nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt hat. „Hey, Domi, ich werde Anni flachlegen. Ach ja, und die Milch ist alle. Müssen wir nachher einkaufen.“. Nein, er hat es immer wieder versucht, wollte immer wieder darüber reden – wollte immer wieder Domis Meinung hören. Dass er sie nicht bekommen hat, ist eine Sache – dass Domi ihm nicht einmal zugehört hat, eine ganz andere.<br/>Seine Sorgen waren Domi völlig egal.</p><p>„Weil's mir beschissen geht, Mann! Weil ich 'ne Scheißangst habe, dass ich auffliege! Dass mich keiner mehr Fußball spielen sehen will, weil ich 'ne verdammte Schwuchtel bin oder dass ich das beschissene Maskottchen werde und nur noch als 'der schwule Fußballer' gesehen werde. Ich will das nicht, Mann!“</p><p>Wieder das Schnauben. Also, nicht nur, Domi hat auch bereits seinen Mund geöffnet, um etwas dazu zu sagen, aber dieses Schnauben hat Philipp den Rest gegeben.</p><p>„Alter, kapierst du überhaupt, wie das für mich ist? Für dich ist das ja ganz einfach, du hast ja Melissa. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass du auffliegst – wenn auch nur irgendeine Kleinigkeit kommt, erwähnst du einfach nebenbei, dass du 'ne Freundin hast, die extra mit dir nach Augsburg gegangen ist und die du schon ewig kennst, fertig. Du musst dir da keine Sorgen machen. Und du musst dir auch keine Sorgen machen, ob Melissa dicht hält. Du kannst ihr vertrauen.“<br/>„Ihr vielleicht. Aber dir scheinbar nicht.“</p><p>Philipps Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, seine Fingernägel krallen sich in seine Handflächen. Verdammt, wie oft muss er es noch sagen? Domi hört ihm scheinbar nicht einmal jetzt zu.</p><p>„Ich hab's dir gesagt! Ich habe von Anfang an mit offenen Karten gespielt!“</p><p>Immerhin ist er nicht der einzige, der immer mehr in Rage gerät. Domi springt plötzlich auf, sein Gesicht ist rot.</p><p>„Offene Karten? Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass wir 'ne offene Beziehung haben! Oder gilt das nur für dich? Darfst nur du ficken, wen du willst?“</p><p>Nun hält es auch Philipp nicht mehr auf der Couch. Er steht ebenfalls auf, nutzt das erst einmal, um sich von Domi wegzudrehen.<br/>Hilft leider überhaupt nicht. Philipp beruhigt sich kein bisschen – Philipp kann einfach nicht vergessen, dass Domi hinter ihm steht, Domi, der ihm solche Dinge an den Kopf wirft, noch nicht einmal ganz kurz.</p><p>„Ich wollte nicht, verdammt! Ich will Anni nicht, ich will nichts von ihr! Aber ich brauch' Schutz, Mann. Ich brauch' 'n beschissenes Alibi. Und – ich hab's dir so oft gesagt – ich habe nun mal keine Kindheitsfreundin. Ich hab' keine Freundin, der ich vertrauen kann, die so etwas für mich tut.“<br/>„Also legst du dir jemanden zu, dem du etwas vorspielst?“</p><p>Ah ja. Nun ist also auch bei Domi die Botschaft angekommen. Ein bisschen verspätet, aber sie ist da. Wahnsinn. Hätte er gewusst, dass er Domi einfach nur anschreien muss, hätte er sich all die Gesprächsversuche gespart.<br/>Diese Enttäuschung in Worte zu fassen geht nicht sofort. Und sein Zögern nutzt Domi, um noch mehr Vorwürfe auszupacken.</p><p>„Oder spielst du mir auch etwas vor?“<br/>„Alter, spinnst du? Nur zu deiner Info – ich habe Anni kein einziges Mal gesagt, dass ich sie liebe. Ich liebe dich – und ich tu' mir die Scheiße auch wegen dir an. Ich kann so nicht mehr weitermachen, Domi. Wenn auch nur irgendwas rauskommt, dann bin ich am Arsch. Ja, ich spiele Anni etwas vor, aber ich habe keinen Bock darauf, bei jedem Streit mit ihr Angst haben zu müssen, dass sie mit meinem Geheimnis an die Öffentlichkeit geht – oder dass sie plötzlich anfängt, mich zu erpressen oder so 'n Scheiß.“<br/>„Das bin ich also für dich? 'n kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis?“</p><p>Scheiße, das -<br/>Philipp tritt gegen den Tisch. Die Tassen klirren leise, der Schmerz zuckt durch seinen Fuß, doch all das ist gerade nebensächlich, all das nimmt er gar nicht richtig wahr.</p><p>Verdammt, warum ist Domi so verbohrt? Warum ist Domi so gegen ihn? Mann, er dachte, dass sie immer zueinander halten, dass sie füreinander da sind, dass sie sich gegenseitig Halt geben – aber Domi tut im Moment das absolute Gegenteil für ihn. Statt ihm nach dieser beschissenen Nacht Halt zu geben, macht er sie ihm zur Hölle.</p><p>„Alter, was ist los mit dir? Klar bist du mein Geheimnis – und ich deines. Weißt du, du lässt seit Jahren jeden glauben, dass du vergeben bist – und wer weiß, dass ich dein Partner bin? Ein paar Leute, das war's. Der Rest denkt, dass Melissa deine Freundin ist. Habe ich dir deswegen jemals vorgeworfen, dass du mich nur als Affäre siehst?“</p><p>Domi starrt ihn an, wortlos, und für einen wahnwitzigen Moment spürt Philipp einen Hoffnungsschimmer, glaubt Philipp, dass es endlich klick gemacht hat, dass endlich der alte Domi zurück ist, dass Domi endlich zur Vernunft gekommen ist.<br/>Er hofft vergeblich. Die Lippen seines Freundes verziehen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen und der Anblick holt ihn sofort zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.</p><p>„Du biegst dir das alles schön zurecht, mh? Okay, bei mir wissen nur Freunde und Familie, dass wir zusammen sind, bei dir wissen nur Freunde und Familie, dass wir zusammen sind. Aber weißt du, wer es bei mir noch weiß? Melissa.“<br/>„Domi, kapier's endlich! Ich kann es Anni nicht sagen! Ich kann es keiner Frau sagen!“<br/>„Dann lass' es! Es geht doch auch ohne, es ging doch die ganze Zeit ohne!“</p><p>Mann, er versteht Domis Einwände, so an und für sich. Er gesteht ihm zu, dass er diese Meinung hat, er gesteht ihm auch zu, dass er sie kundtut.<br/>Aber nicht jetzt. Denn jetzt ist es viel, viel zu spät. Und als Philipp nach seiner Meinung gefragt hat, als Philipp unbedingt seine Meinung hören wollte, hat Domi es vorgezogen, zu schweigen – ihm noch nicht einmal zuzuhören.</p><p>„Aber es geht so nicht weiter. Domi, bitte -“</p><p>Dieser eine Moment, dieses Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch, zumindest dieser Teil, durchaus angemessen ist, stimmt ihn ein bisschen versöhnlicher, lässt ihn ruhigere Töne anstimmen. Ja, hier lief gerade einiges schief, aber vielleicht schaffen sie es noch die Kurve zu kratzen? Es mag zwar arg spät sein, doch wenn es nun einmal diese Eskalation gebraucht hat, damit sie sich damit auseinander setzen, diesmal gemeinsam...<br/>Nein. Sie kratzen die Kurve nicht.</p><p>„Was? Willst du von mir einen Freifahrtschein? Bekommst du nicht. Wenn du andere vögeln willst, dann ohne mich.“</p><p>Ohne mich.<br/>Ohne mich.<br/>Ohne mich.</p><p>Die Worte hallen in Philipps Ohren wider, ohrenbetäubend laut und gleichzeitig nur ein Wispern.</p><p>Der Schock mischt sich mit der wieder aufwallenden Wut und der Resignation – eine verdammt ungute Mischung. Aber scheiße, ihm ist gerade die Geduld ausgegangen. Er kann nicht mehr, er packt das nicht mehr – das macht alles keinen Sinn mehr.<br/>Und so rutscht er in den Zynismus ab.</p><p>„Ja, vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur mal wieder jemanden vögeln und wenn du mich nie ran lässt...“</p><p>Volltreffer. Domi sieht aus, als hätte er ihm gerade ein Messer in die Brust gejagt. Wortlos, fassungslos starrt er ihn an.<br/>Dann schüttelt er den Kopf und in dieser kleinen Bewegung liegt so viel Überheblichkeit, dass Philipp kotzen könnte.</p><p>„Fick' dich.“</p><p>Als Philipp etwas später alleine in seinem Bett liegt, das Knallen der Türe noch in den Ohren, kommen sie doch noch, die Tränen.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Philipp mustert Millis Profil. Er hat seinen Kopf abgewandt, blickt aufs Meer hinaus, während er abwesend mit dem Stöckchen, das er vorher noch Lucky zugeworfen hat, Muster in den Sand vor sich malt. Ein Charakterprofil, findet er, und das erinnert ihn erneut daran, wie Milli vor ein paar Tagen, als er so betrunken war, darüber geklagt hat, dass ihn kein Mann schön finden kann.<br/>Sorgen, die Milli sich nicht machen muss, denkt Philipp. Er mag sein Gesicht. Und irgendwann wird er auch jemanden finden, der ihn liebt.<br/>(Auch wenn er direkt nach seiner Erzählung nicht mehr ganz sicher ist, ob das etwas Positives ist.)</p><p>Milli braucht einen Moment, um das, was Philipp ihm gerade berichtet hat, sacken zu lassen. Erst mit etwas Verzögerung wendet er sich wieder ihm zu.</p><p>„Aber du hast wirklich versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, oder?“<br/>„Ja, Mann. Immer wieder.“</p><p>Auf einen Schlag ist die Gereiztheit von damals zurück. Die Hilflosigkeit, die Wut darüber, es so oft versucht zu haben, weil er wusste, dass diese Gespräche nötig sind, aber jedes Mal gescheitert zu sein – und dann eben feststellen zu müssen, dass er mit seiner Einschätzung richtig lag, dass sie tatsächlich darüber reden hätten müssen.<br/>Milli reagiert umgehend. Seine Hand legt sich auf Philipps Rücken und die Botschaft, die dahinter steckt, ist eindeutig: Es ist okay. Alles in Ordnung. Milli macht ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus. Milli nicht.<br/>Tut gut. Also, es heilt nicht die Wunden von damals, aber es lässt ihn aufatmen, nimmt ihm etwas Gewicht von den Schultern. So viel, dass er entspannter weitersprechen kann.</p><p>„Mir wurde schnell klar, dass Domi mich immer abgewimmelt hat, wenn ich von Anni erzählt habe. Eigentlich schon davor – ich hatte die Idee, mir eine Alibifreundin zuzulegen, schon vor Anni und als ich das Domi erzählt habe, als ich seine Meinung dazu hören wollte... habe ich sie nie wirklich bekommen. Nur ein bisschen Skepsis, aber noch nicht einmal einen Vorschlag, wie es anders gehen könnte.“<br/>„Hättest du etwas anders gemacht, wenn er bei diesen Gesprächen anders gewesen wäre? Wenn er wirklich mit dir darüber gesprochen hätte?“</p><p>Philipp lacht hohl.</p><p>„Ja, klar. Ich habe nicht deshalb mit ihm darüber gesprochen, weil ich sein Okay wollte – ich wusste doch selbst nicht, was die beste Lösung war. Ich wollte mit ihm zusammen eine Lösung finden, eine, die für uns beide okay ist. Hätte er mir gesagt, dass er es überhaupt nicht packt, wenn ich etwas mit Anni anfange oder wenn ich mit Anni ins Bett gehe, dann hätte ich es nicht getan. Dann hätten wir versuchen müssen, eine andere Lösung zu finden. Aber nein, der werte Herr wollte mir nicht zuhören. Erst dann, als das Kind schon in den Brunnen gefallen war. Und eigentlich nicht mal dann.“</p><p>Milli schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Nicht in einer Art und Weise, die sagen soll, dass Philipp völlig falsch liegt – er hofft, darin Unverständnis Domi gegenüber lesen zu können. Nur eine kleine Geste, aber die Botschaft hilft ihm, sich noch weiter zu öffnen. (Nicht nur die Botschaft an sich. Auch die Tatsache, dass es nur so kleiner Gesten bedarf, damit er weiß, dass Milli auf seiner Seite ist. Und weil er sich sogar ohne solche Gesten sicher ist, dass Milli auf seiner Seite ist.)</p><p>„Ich glaube, das einzige Mal, dass etwas, was ich ihm gesagt habe, wirklich bei ihm angekommen ist, war, als ich ihm vorgeworfen habe, dass er mich nie ran lässt. Hat wohl 'nen wunden Punkt getroffen – der Rest war ihm anscheinend egal, da hat er sich im Recht gesehen und keinerlei Grund, das zu ändern.“</p><p>Diesmal macht Milli sein Unverständnis noch deutlicher. Er schnaubt leise, schüttelt erneut den Kopf.</p><p>„Sorry, dass ich das jetzt so direkt sage, aber... Er ist ein Wichser.“</p><p>Harte Worte, aber...<br/>Schön zu hören, dass er mit dieser Meinung nicht alleine ist. Mann, er hat es seit diesem Streit so oft anders erlebt... Da gab es zum Beispiel Domis besten Freund, mit dem er sich auch angefreundet hat. Als sie noch in einer Beziehung waren, sah das alles ideal aus – immer, wenn dieser beste Freund zu Besuch kam, konnten sie etwas zu dritt unternehmen, weil Philipp sich nie wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen gefühlt hat, nie von ihnen als das fünfte Rad am Wagen gesehen wurde. Natürlich hat er ihnen auch Zeit für sich gelassen, aber wenn er mit von der Partie war, war das eine gute Sache für alle Beteiligten.<br/>Tja, die Freundschaft hat sich schnell erledigt, als das mit Domi in die Brüche ging. Ist zwar lobenswert, dass der Typ so loyal war, dass er sich klar auf Domis Seite geschlagen hat, schon bevor er die Hintergründe kannte, aber... Einen Freund zu verlieren, wegen Dingen, bei denen sich Philipp im Recht sah... War bitter.</p><p>Dann ist da ja noch Erik, ihr gemeinsamer Kumpel und ehemaliger Mitspieler. Sie haben so viel zu dritt unternommen, sie waren zu dritt miteinander befreundet. Seit der Trennung gibt es diese Dreierfreundschaft nicht mehr, klar. Seitdem ist Erik einfach mit ihnen beiden befreundet und wenn sie drei ausnahmsweise gleichzeitig am selben Ort sind, pendelt er zwischen ihnen hin und her.<br/>Gut, man muss ihm lassen, dass er sich nicht auf Domis Seite geschlagen hat. Allerdings eben auch nicht auf Philipps – er meinte immer, es ist ihm egal, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist und man möge ihn da bitte heraushalten. Ist eine Sache zwischen ihnen, er wird sie nicht dafür verurteilen, aber eben auch keine Stellung beziehen.<br/>Von dieser Seite kam also auch keine Unterstützung.</p><p>Es waren nicht nur diese beiden – es gab noch mehr von diesen Freundschaften.<br/>Eine davon ist Melissa, klar. Die musste sich noch nicht einmal für eine Seite entscheiden – sie stand auf Domis Seite. Auf eine Art und Weise, die richtig weh tat.</p><p>„Ja, ist er. Deshalb habe ich auch so lange nicht über ihn gesprochen.“</p><p>Ja, Melissa. Das ist der Teil der Erzählung, der noch fehlt. Der schlimmste Teil.<br/>Wie schon zuvor verschafft Milli ihm noch eine kleine Schonfrist. Mittlerweile bedeuten diese Schonfristen zwar, dass sie schon so lange hier sitzen, dass Lucky beschlossen hat, ein Nickerchen zu machen und dass sie nicht wissen, ob sie es noch vor dem Sonnenuntergang wieder nach Hause schaffen, aber... das sind die Pausen wert. Ohne sie... Philipp kann nicht sagen, ob er es ohne die Verschnaufpausen geschafft hätte, überhaupt so viel zu erzählen.</p><p>„Und... Die Sache mit dem Sex?“<br/>„Er war immer der Top. Immer. Keine Diskussion.“</p><p>Im Moment mag er echt nüchtern klingen, doch... Auch das ist so ein Detail, das ihn im Nachhinein echt verletzt. Weil es nicht übermäßig schlimm war, aber Domi trotzdem immer wieder seine Wünsche, seine Bedürfnisse ignoriert hat – seine eigenen Wünsche voran gestellt hat.</p><p>Erst mit etwas Verzögerung fällt ihm auf, wie das in Millis Ohren klingen könnte. Deshalb beeilt er sich, eine Erklärung hinterher zu schieben.</p><p>„Das war aber kein Grund dafür, etwas mit Anni anzufangen, okay? Der einzige Grund, warum ich mit ihr ins Bett bin, war tatsächlich die Fake-Beziehung und nicht, weil ich dort etwas finden wollte, was ich in meiner echten Beziehung vermisst habe.“<br/>„Aber es hat dir etwas geliefert, mit dem du dich gegen Domi zur Wehr setzen konntest – einen dummen Spruch, dem du ihm um die Ohren hauen konntest, um ihn auch zu verletzen.“</p><p>Die Erleichterung strömt durch seinen Körper, Philipp entspannt sich etwas.<br/>Milli hat ihn verstanden. Milli ist nicht der Meinung, dass er sich eine Freundin zugelegt hat, um neben der Beziehung ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. So einer ist er nämlich nicht, verdammt.<br/>(Dass er bei Anni etwas ähnliches gemacht hat, lässt er mal beiseite – das ist etwas ganz anderes. Bei Domi war er immer treu, hatte nie schnelle Nummern neben der Beziehung, darum geht es ihm.)</p><p>„Genau. Und... Ich war so wütend auf ihn, er hat mir eine Anschuldigung nach der anderen vor den Latz geknallt. Da kam der ganze Frust hoch – und eben auch das. Er braucht sich gar nicht als Moralapostel aufspielen und in jede Kleinigkeit hineininterpretieren, dass ich mich ihm gegenüber scheiße verhalten habe, wenn er noch nicht einmal Rücksicht nimmt auf das, was ich will, dachte ich mir. Es war halt – Es war nichts Gravierendes, deshalb habe ich es auch hingenommen. War auch so ganz nett mit ihm im Bett. Also – schon mehr als nett. Eher sehr, sehr nett. Aber es war nicht ideal und... Das hat mich halt gewurmt.“</p><p>Mann, hätte ihm das vor einem Monat jemand gesagt... Dass er nicht mit Anni in einem Luxushotel sitzen wird, sondern mit einem anderen Fußballer, mit dem er bisher kaum etwas zu tun hatte, an einem Strand in Norddeutschland, und sich mit ihm über sein Sexleben mit Domi unterhalten wird...<br/>Damals hätte er das nicht geglaubt. Jetzt jedoch macht es Sinn. Er spricht nicht darüber, weil Milli ihn dazu gezwungen hat, sondern weil es passt – weil es okay ist, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.</p><p>Ebenso überraschend ist es, dass er kein Problem damit hat, als Milli weiter ins Detail geht. Diesmal liegt es allerdings auch daran, dass er wieder das Gefühl hat, als würde er über einen anderen Menschen reden und nicht über sich selbst. Diese Zeit ist lange vergangen und auch wenn vor allem die Sache mit Domi ihre Spuren hinterlassen hat, ist das, worüber sie jetzt sprechen, abgehakt.</p><p>„War nicht so dein Ding, oder wie?“<br/>„Mmmh. Es war okay, es hat schon auch Spaß gemacht. Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen, auch mal aktiv sein zu können. Das war schon bei dem Typen in München so – in meinen Fantasien habe ich ihn gevögelt und nicht anders herum. Aber na ja, da habe ich einfach mitgenommen, was ging. Mit Domi dann... Es hat sich so ergeben, aber ich dachte, das ist nur vorübergehend – für den Anfang – für die ersten Male miteinander. Wenn man sich dann mal aneinander gewöhnt hat, kann man ja was Neues ausprobieren, dachte ich.“</p><p>Milli lacht leise.</p><p>„Was Neues ausprobieren... Das klingt nach Fesselspielchen oder so und nicht danach, einfach nur mal die Rollen zu tauschen.“<br/>„Lach' nicht – für Domi war das scheinbar fast so schlimm wie Fesselspielchen. Er hatte seine fixen Vorstellungen, ich weiß nicht mal genau, woran es nun lag – ob er nicht seine Männlichkeit verlieren wollte oder ob er mich als den Bottom in der Beziehung ansah, weil ich kleiner war, der bessere Twink, keine Ahnung.“</p><p>Obwohl das eine ernst gemeinte Antwort war, grinst Milli. Da hilft noch nicht einmal ein Schlag gegen seine Schulter.<br/>Immerhin bekommt er auf diese Weise etwas, was einer Entschuldigung ähnelt.</p><p>„Sorry, aber... es ist halt einfach dumm. Egal, was es nun ist – dich in eine Schublade zu stecken, zu denken, dass es an seiner Ehre kratzt, wenn du ihn fickst...“</p><p>Lustig... Im Nachhinein, ganz neutral gesehen, ein bisschen, vielleicht.<br/>Zum Glück lenkt Milli direkt davon ab und hakt weiter nach.</p><p>„Und wie war das bei Jonas?“<br/>„Wir kamen nicht so weit. Aber... Ich denke, bei ihm hätte es vielleicht noch nicht einmal einen Wechsel geben müssen. Hätte gut sein können, dass ich bei uns von Anfang an der Top gewesen wäre. Vielleicht habe ich damals doch die falsche Wahl getroffen.“</p><p>Nein, hat er leider nicht. Auch wenn er inzwischen nichts mehr mit Domi zu tun hat und mit Jonas eben schon, auch wenn er es bereut, sich auf Domi und damit auf das Theater mit ihm eingelassen zu haben – eine andere Entscheidung damals wäre unsinnig gewesen.</p><p>Nun schweigen sie wieder. Zumindest von Philipps Seite aus noch nicht einmal deshalb, weil er noch nicht dazu bereit ist, seine Erzählung über seine Beziehung mit Domi fortzusetzen – er hängt gerade einfach seinen Gedanken nach und das ist verhältnismäßig angenehm.<br/>(Angenehm ist ebenfalls, dass Milli das zulässt. Dass er nicht versucht, die Stille mit Worten zu füllen, dass er ihn nicht dazu drängt, mehr zu erzählen.)</p><p>Dieses Thema, diese Sache mit seinen Sexpartnern... Das ist etwas, über das er noch nie groß gesprochen hat. Mit wem denn auch? Sein Mitspieler in München hat sich als Gesprächspartner disqualifiziert, Domi wollte über so etwas nicht sprechen. (Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihn auch bei diesem Thema ignoriert.) Und mit Freunden wollte er nicht über sein Sexleben sprechen.<br/>Bei Milli dagegen ist es ein bisschen anders. Weil er ihm schon so viel erzählt hat, dass seine Hemmschwelle wesentlich geringer ist – und weil Milli weiß, wovon er spricht. Irgendwie ist es doch angenehmer, mit einem Schwulen über schwulen Sex zu sprechen.<br/>So angenehm, dass er versucht, das in Worte zu fassen, was ihm bei dieser Problematik durch den Kopf geht.</p><p>„Weißte, ich wollte mal einen Mann unter mir haben, mal... Die Macht über ihn haben oder so.“</p><p>Halt, halt, halt. Das waren die falschen Worte, das war nicht das, was er sagen wollte. Also, prinzipiell schon, aber erst, als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, wie das jetzt klingt.</p><p>„Also, nicht unterdrücken oder so. Vielleicht war das auch ein Problem bei Jonas, etwas, was bei uns auch nicht so recht gepasst hat – ich glaube, er wäre mir zu devot gewesen. Da hätte ich zwar einen Mann unter mir gehabt, aber... So ergeben dann auch nicht. Ich wollte einfach jemanden, der mit mir auf Augenhöhe ist, der sich aber mir hingibt. Den... Dem ich es besorgen kann, oder so. Verstehst du?“</p><p>Eigentlich hätte er auf die Nachfrage verzichtet. Doch um Millis Lippen spielt wieder ein Grinsen und er kann es partout nicht einschätzen – kann partout nicht sagen, ob er sich wieder über ihn lustig macht.</p><p>„Ja, versteh' ich. So will ich's eigentlich auch – nur halt auf der anderen Seite. Ich will gefickt werden, aber ich will nicht... komisch behandelt werden deswegen. Mitleidig, mit zu viel Vorsicht – oder eben ohne Respekt, weil ich dadurch, dass ich mich vögeln lasse, in den Augen meines Partners unterlegen bin. Ist wohl 'ne komische Mischung, die wir uns da wünschen.“</p><p>Nun muss auch Philipp lachen. Sie würden sich im Bett also schätzungsweise recht gut ergänzen, so, so. Oder sie haben einfach nur gesunden Menschenverstand und ihren Ex-Freunden mangelte es daran.<br/>Allen Ex-Freunden? Seine haben sie ja gerade besprochen, aber bei Milli...? Nun ja, das mit dem Mitleid und der Vorsicht war schon recht konkret. Und es klingt nach dem, was Milli bisher von Nils erzählt hat.</p><p>„Ja, wenn die beiden mich wenigstens als Bottom so behandelt hätten, wenn sie mich schon nicht als Top akzeptiert haben... Aber es war halt mehr so, dass sie erwartet haben, dass ich mich hinlege – gut, im Fall von dem Bayern-Spieler halt 'umdrehen' -, Ruhe gebe und einstecke. Scheinbar haben sie gedacht, dass es für mich schon geil werden wird, wenn es für sie geil ist. Was ich nun wollte, war da Nebensache.“</p><p>Millis nachdenkliches Nicken zeigt ihm, dass sie tatsächlich wieder auf einer Wellenlänge liegen. Wie immer ist auf ihn Verlass – wie immer zeigt es sich, dass es eine gute Idee war, seine Gedanken Milli gegenüber auszusprechen.<br/>Also kann er auch noch die Schlussfolgerung in Worte fassen.</p><p>„Das war halt auch etwas, was mir das Schwulsein ein bisschen vergällt hat. Weil ich mit meinen Vorstellungen scheinbar daneben gelegen habe und ich keinen Bock darauf hatte, ein unterwürfiger Partner zu sein. War einfach nicht meine Welt.“<br/>„Mh. Aber es geht doch auch anders. Das ist doch kein Grund, das Handtuch zu werfen.“<br/>„Tja, zu spät.“</p><p>Sein Grinsen scheitert kläglich, also schiebt er noch eine Erklärung hinterher.</p><p>„Nein, es war nicht so, dass ich gesagt habe, ich kann nicht mehr schwul sein, wenn ich dabei nicht den Sex bekomme, den ich will. Es war nur so... Der Sex war es auch nicht wert, mich weiterhin mit Männern herumzuschlagen.“</p><p>So. Und da wären sie wieder. Bei der Sache, die ihm bewusst gemacht hat, dass das mit den Männern doch nicht ganz so ideal ist.<br/>Bei Domi.</p><p>Auch Milli spürt, dass sie nun wieder bei diesem Thema angelangt sind. Dankenswerterweise übernimmt er die Aufgabe, einen Wiedereinstieg für Philipp zu schaffen.</p><p>„Wie ging's dann mit Domi weiter? War der Streit schon der Grund, warum du keinen Bock mehr auf Männer hattest?“</p><p>Gut, dann mal... Zähne zusammenbeißen und durchziehen.</p><p>„Nein. An dem Punkt war ich mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob das das Aus für unsere Beziehung war – ob es das Aus für unsere Beziehung sein sollte. Das kam erst später. Erst einmal hatten wir Funkstille. Also, wir haben uns noch beim Training und bei Spielen gesehen. Aber da haben wir nur das Nötigste gesprochen. Außerhalb vom Team... Nichts.“</p><p>Philipp schluckt. Mann, im Vergleich hierzu ging ihm die bisherige Erzählung echt leicht von den Lippen – und schon da hat er gekämpft, musste sich immer wieder dazu durchringen, weiterzusprechen.<br/>Allerdings lag dieses Zögern auch daran, dass er Schiss davor hatte, zu diesem Punkt in ihrer Geschichte zu kommen. Tja, nun ist er da.</p><p>„Bis er dann mal vor meiner Haustüre stand.“</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Affärentreffen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu abgelenkt vom DFB-Pokal..... :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domi wieder in seiner Wohnung zu sehen ist richtig ungewohnt. (Gleichzeitig ist es allerdings auch ungewohnt, von dieser Wohnung als 'seine Wohnung' zu sprechen. Ja, offiziell ist das sein Wohnsitz und offiziell hat Domi seinen Wohnsitz in der Wohnung mit Melissa, aber hier verbringen sie am meisten Zeit miteinander, hier konnten sie immer für sich sein.) Zu sehen, wie er durch den Gang läuft, zu sehen, wie er im Wohnzimmer stehen bleibt, unschlüssig, was er nun tun soll, bevor er sich auf der Couch niederlässt und dort einerseits überhaupt nicht ins Bild passt, andererseits aber gleichzeitig den Eindruck macht, als wäre alles wie früher...</p><p>Er ist einfach hier aufgekreuzt, ohne Vorwarnung. Philipp kann nicht sagen, ob er den Besuch abgelehnt hätte, hätte Domi sich angekündigt. Zumindest hätte er aufgeräumt – es ist ihm echt unangenehm, dass Domi den Zustand seiner Wohnung sehen kann. Aber verdammt, in den letzten Tagen hatte er einfach keine Kraft für so banale Dinge wie Aufräumen.<br/>Ihr Streit steckt ihm immer noch in den Knochen.</p><p>Nun, ihm die Türe vor der Nase zuknallen ging nicht. Warum, das kann Philipp nicht genau sagen. Domi hat noch nicht einmal gesagt, was er eigentlich hier tut – hat noch nicht einmal versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, ihn in die Wohnung zu lassen. Einfach nur 'hey', das war alles. Deshalb weiß er auch nicht, was Domi nun hier will.<br/>Deshalb hat er gerade ebenfalls keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten soll, was er tun soll.</p><p>Erst einmal hinsetzen. Neben Domi setzen, mit schön viel Abstand, weil – keine Ahnung, was das zwischen ihnen noch ist, aber die unbeschwerte, ganz normale Beziehung, die sie vor ein paar Tagen, vor dem Streit, noch hatten, ist es nicht mehr.</p><p>Stille. Domi sieht sich noch im Wohnzimmer um – Philipp würde ihn am liebsten mit Gewalt davon abhalten, das geht ihn nun mal gar nichts an, aber er hat keine Idee, wie er das tun soll -, Philipp knetet die Hände und wartet ab. Es war Domi, der den Kontakt gesucht hat, also soll er gefälligst sprechen. Er weiß nämlich nicht, worüber sie nun reden sollen, in welche Richtung das Gespräch gehen soll. Nein, Domi soll das Wort ergreifen.<br/>Und dann wünscht Philipp sich, diesen Wunsch nie gehabt zu haben. Dann wünscht Philipp sich, dass er Domi das Wort abgeschnitten hätte oder ihn nie in die Wohnung gelassen zu haben oder oder oder.</p><p>„Ich hatte Sex mit Melissa.“</p><p>Wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Die Luft bleibt ihm kurz weg, er spürt den scharfen Schmerz durch seinen Körper zucken. Und sofort rasen die Gedanken in seinem Kopf los.<br/>Wann? Wie oft? Wie lange schon? Warum? Warum, warum, warum?<br/>Er schnappt nach Luft.</p><p>Domis Aussage ist nicht das Schlimmste – seine Mimik ist es. Denn er macht nicht etwa einen betroffenen Eindruck, er sieht nicht etwa aus wie jemand, der gerade seinem Freund etwas gesagt hat, was diesen massiv verletzt hat.<br/>Nein. Er grinst.</p><p>„Verarschst du mich?“</p><p>Seine Stimme klingt tonlos, kraftlos, emotionslos. Zum einen besteht die Möglichkeit, dass das einfach nur ein dummer Scherz ist, dass Domi ihm nur zeigen wollte, wie es ist, wenn einem durch eine simple Aussage der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wird. Deshalb auch das Grinsen? Weil er es nicht ernst meint, weil es einfach so daher gesagt ist?<br/>An und für sich gibt es sie noch, die winzig kleine Hoffnung, dass es so etwas ist. Aber Philipp will nicht daran glauben, kann nicht daran glauben. Sein Gefühl sagt ihm, dass es Domis beschissener Ernst ist.<br/>Und sein Gefühl behält recht.</p><p>„Nee, nee. Wir haben es wirklich getan.“</p><p>Fassungslosigkeit. Wut. Hass, bodenloser Hass.<br/>Natürlich erkennt er das Muster, natürlich erkennt er die Absicht. Wie du mir, so ich dir.<br/>Trotzdem fragt er nach.</p><p>„Warum?“</p><p>Das Grinsen verschwindet nicht, es verschwindet einfach nicht. Und das lässt Philipp sich so unglaublich hilflos fühlen. Das hier, das wird nicht etwa ein Versöhnungsgespräch – die Fronten sind verhärtet, immer noch, mehr als je zuvor.</p><p>„Warum nicht? Ist das nur okay, wenn du es tust? Hast nur du einen Freifahrtschein?“</p><p>Er will es einfach nicht einsehen. All die Tage, die sie ohne einander verbracht haben, sah er sich im Recht, hat keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was Philipp ihm sagen wollte, was Philipps Beweggründe waren.<br/>Sein Kopf sagt 'Gib' auf. Lass' es. Er hat es nicht verstanden, er versteht es nicht, er wird es nicht verstehen und er will es auch gar nicht verstehen. Das wird nichts.' Doch die Worte sprudeln einfach so aus seinem Mund, unkoordiniert, er stolpert über die Buchstaben, weil ihm der Druck auf der Brust das Sprechen so erschwert.</p><p>„Domi, ich hab' dir – es ist doch was ganz Anderes, Mann. Du hast doch – Ich habe mit dir geredet. Hast du etwas davon gesagt? Du hast – Ich wollte, dass du etwas dazu sagt, du hättest etwas sagen können. Mir hast du nicht die Chance gelassen. Ich hab' das nicht aus Spaß getan, Domi.“</p><p>Domi anzusehen... Es ist eine Qual. Er verspürt so viel Aggression ihm gegenüber, aber gleichzeitig ist da diese Hilflosigkeit, die Bewegungsunfähigkeit. Verdammt, er will so viel tun, er muss seinem Ärger, all seinen Gefühlen irgendwie Luft machen, aber es geht nicht, er hat keine Ahnung, wie er ihnen ein Ventil bieten soll.</p><p>„Es ist etwas Anderes, klar. Bist ja du.“<br/>„Scheiße, Domi, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Ich musste das tun und ich habe es für uns beide getan.“<br/>„Für uns beide. Klar.“</p><p>Intuitiv schlägt Philipp zu, schlägt in das Sofapolster neben sich. Ist nur ziemlich sinnlos und macht ihn noch lächerlicher gegenüber Domi. Scheiße, Mann.</p><p>„Ja! Ich hab's dir doch gesagt – wenn wir auffliegen, bin ich am Arsch. Aber du auch, ey. Wenn da irgendwas herauskommt und ich den Hetero-Test nicht bestehe, wird man sich fragen, ob du wirklich so hetero bist, wie du tust, ob da nicht doch etwas dran ist, dass wir etwas miteinander haben. Und dass es Fußballer gibt, die Alibifreundinnen haben, ist ein offenes Geheimnis. Ja, ich hab's für uns beide getan. Doppelt hält besser.“</p><p>Verdammt, er hat das Gefühl, dass das, was er sagt, echt überzeugend ist – er bekommt es nicht besser hin, das weiß er genau, besser kann man es nicht sagen.<br/>Und trotzdem verschwindet Domis Grinsen nicht. Auch wenn es inzwischen nur noch wie eine Maske wirkt und er dahinter die Wut durchblitzen sehen kann.</p><p>„Wahnsinn, wie du alles schön reden kannst.“<br/>„Ich -“</p><p>Ihm verschlägt es die Sprache. Hat Domi ihm auch nur eine einzige Sekunde lang zugehört? Hat er ihn angesehen? Hat er – Mann, eigentlich kennt Domi ihn doch so gut wie kaum jemand. Eigentlich sollte er ahnen, wie es ihm geht – wie es ihm mit dieser Sache geht.<br/>Doch er verschließt seine Augen davor. Und mittlerweile beschränkt es sich nicht mehr allein darauf. Mittlerweile versucht er ganz bewusst, ihn zu verletzen.</p><p>Domi wartet nicht darauf, bis sein Moment der Sprachlosigkeit vorbei ist. Er übergeht ihn einfach. So wie die ganze Zeit schon.</p><p>„Gleiches Recht für alle. Wenn wir jetzt mit unseren Alibifreundinnen mehr als nur befreundet sind – okay. Aber dann darf ich das auch.“</p><p>Befreundet. Befreundet. Ist das sein beschissener Ernst?<br/>Leider. Leider sieht es ganz danach aus. Denn daran, dass Domi plötzlich aufhört zu grinsen und ihn betroffen ansieht, daran, dass Domi ihm sagt, dass er wütend war und es ihm heimzahlen wollte, dass jetzt aber alles wieder gut ist und es ihm leid tut, was er gerade tat, glaubt Philipp schon lange nicht mehr.<br/>Er ist nicht mit Anni befreundet. Würden es die Umstände nicht fordern, würde er sich nicht groß mit ihr abgeben. Und er wäre erst recht nicht mit ihr ins Bett gegangen, wenn es nicht dringend nötig gewesen wäre.</p><p>„So ist das nicht, Domi!“<br/>„Ja, ja. Du kannst mir noch ein paar Mal erzählen, dass du das ja gar nicht so gemeint hast und so weiter. Du kannst aber auch etwas Sinnvolles machen und deine Schlampe vögeln gehen. Dir platzen doch garantiert schon fast die Eier.“</p><p>Das -<br/>Das war jetzt zu viel. Also, es ist alles zu viel, aber das hier...</p><p>Philipp steht auf.</p><p>„Raus hier.“</p><p>Domi erhebt sich ebenfalls, doch Philipps Befehl gehorcht er nicht. Er bleibt stehen und sieht ihn spöttisch an.</p><p>„Raus.“</p><p>Nun greift er ganz langsam in seine Hosentasche und zieht seinen Schlüsselbund heraus, Als er einen der Schlüssel vom Ring löst – seinen Wohnungsschlüssel. Er muss gar nichts dazu sagen, Philipp muss den Schlüssel gar nicht sehen, er weiß das auch so. -, sieht er ihn die ganze Zeit an, sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. Als er ihn ab bekommen hat, wirft er ihn auf den Couchtisch – das Scheppern vom Metall auf dem Glastisch hallt Philipp in den Ohren.<br/>Verdammt, wenn da jetzt eine Delle ist... Es ist ihm relativ egal, wenn sein Tisch einen Kratzer abbekommt. Aber er will hier keine Spuren von Domi sehen, er will keine Spuren von Domi in seiner Wohnung haben. (Die Erinnerungen, die an jeder Ecke und an jedem Ende hängen, sind mehr als genug.)</p><p>Dann, tut er was Philipp ihm gesagt hat. Er verlässt die Wohnung.</p><p>Und ihre Beziehung?</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>„Das war dann aber das Aus für eure Beziehung, oder?“</p><p>Philipp lacht trocken.</p><p>„Du unterschätzt, wie sehr ich ihn geliebt habe.“<br/>„Oh.“<br/>„Mmmh. Ich war zwar extrem sauer auf ihn, aber nach einer Weile habe ich mich gefragt, ob er vielleicht 'ne Ohrfeige dafür verdient hat, wie er mit mir umgegangen ist – aber auch eine Portion Verzeihen.“</p><p>Eigentlich rechnet Philipp damit, dass Milli ihn nun fragt, ob er spinnt – wie er nach all dem Theater noch daran glauben konnte, dass es sich wieder einrenken lassen könnte. Ob er tatsächlich so wenig Stolz hatte, dass er alles herunterschlucken würde und Domi alles vergeben würde.<br/>Doch Milli sagt nichts dergleichen. Einen Moment lang schweigt er, denkt scheinbar darüber nach, was Philipp ihm gerade gesagt hat. Dann...</p><p>„Du bist auch heute noch so. Das ist 'n ganz ausgeprägter Charakterzug von dir.“<br/>„Dass ich mich scheiße behandeln lass'?“</p><p>Nein, Milli will ihn wirklich nicht für seine Entscheidung kritisieren. Er winkt ab.</p><p>„Nein. Du bist auch heute noch so stur, wenn es um deine Beziehung geht. Du willst einfach nicht loslassen. Das ist an und für sich echt positiv, weil du nicht bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit Schluss machst, sondern um deine Beziehungen kämpfst, aber... Du siehst es nicht ein, wenn dir eine Beziehung nicht mehr gut tut – wenn sie dir mehr schadet als gut tut.“</p><p>Auch heute noch. Oh.<br/>Erst jetzt wird ihm so richtig bewusst, dass man da tatsächlich ein Muster erkennen kann. Auch jetzt weiß er wieder genau, dass es eigentlich sinnvoller wäre, sich von Anni zu trennen, statt sich weiter an ihrer Beziehung festzuklammern, aber er kann einfach nicht aufgeben, hegt weiterhin die Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann wieder gut werden wird.</p><p>Sollte er seine Konsequenzen aus dieser Parallele ziehen? Damals hat es sich ja erwiesen, dass er loslassen sollte – dass er es schon früher tun hätte sollen. Sollte er auch bei Anni endlich den letzten Schritt gehen?<br/>Nicht heute. Also, er wird diese Entscheidung nicht heute treffen – und er wird erst recht nicht den letzten Schritt heute gehen. Dass er Milli von Domi erzählt, ist für heute genug – für den Rest des Tages hat er sich Ruhe und Frieden verdient.</p><p>Aber in Millis Feststellung schwingt noch etwas anderes mit. Dass ihn Domis Verhalten schockiert hat, schimmerte schon ein bisschen durch, doch jetzt will Philipp es ganz konkret wissen.</p><p>„Du findest Domis Verhalten also auch nicht okay?“</p><p>Milli schnaubt.</p><p>„Neeee. Zugegebenermaßen war das mit Anni tatsächlich nicht die eleganteste Lösung, aber das, was Domi getan hat, steht in keinem Verhältnis dazu, das war einfach nur scheiße.“</p><p>Sehr gut. Inzwischen hat er zwar nicht mehr daran gezweifelt, dass Milli eine ähnliche Sicht auf diese Dinge haben wird, trotzdem tut es gut, es noch einmal klipp und klar aus seinem Mund zu hören.<br/>Apropos 'die Lösung mit Anni'. Es sieht danach aus, als würde Milli erst einmal wieder vom Thema Domi ablenken wollen, indem er diese Angelegenheit aufgreift. So gibt er ihm die Möglichkeit, sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen.</p><p>„Würdest du das mit einer Alibifreundin das nächste Mal anders lösen?“<br/>„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben.“</p><p>Netter Versuch, allerdings nicht wirklich zielführend. Beruhigend wirkt diese Frage nämlich überhaupt nicht.<br/>Keine Alibifreundinnen mehr. Eventuell auch in der nächsten Zeit keine Freundin mehr, das wird sich wohl irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit klären, wenn er sich endlich entschieden hat, wie es mit Anni weitergehen soll, aber... Keine Alibifreundin mehr. Weil er keinen Bock mehr auf Beziehungen mit Männern hat. Been there, done that – und das war mehr als genug.</p><p>So sehr muss er sich gar nicht erklären. Auch ohne weitere Details hebt Milli abwehrend die Hände, das Thema scheint für ihn erledigt zu sein. Denn nun greift er wieder die Sache mit Domi auf.</p><p>„Du hast also gedacht, das mit Domi lässt sich noch irgendwie einrenken?“</p><p>Kein wirklich schönes Gesprächsthema, aber wenn er damit von dem, was Milli gerade angeschnitten hat, weg kommt...</p><p>„Ja. Ich wollte nicht einfach so unsere Beziehung aufgeben. Nicht nur, weil es unser erster richtig großer Streit war – das mit uns, das sollte doch etwas Großes sein. Das ist nicht einfach so vorbei.“<br/>„Aber wenn er keine Rücksicht auf dich nimmt?“<br/>„Dann könnte das auch daran liegen, dass ich falsch gelegen bin. Wenn er so wütend wird, könnte es genauso gut auch daran liegen, dass ich mich beschissen verhalten habe.“</p><p>Milli sieht ihn fassungslos an, so, als würde er in Betracht ziehen, ihn, sobald sie zurück am Haus sind, ins Auto zu setzen und zum nächsten Seelenklempner zu befördern. Danke, nicht nötig. (Nicht mehr.)</p><p>„So habe ich damals gedacht – es war dumm, ich weiß, aber... Wenn der Mann, den  du liebst, so sehr auf etwas beharrt... Dann fragt man sich schon, ob er nicht vielleicht doch recht hat.“<br/>„Er hat dich trotzdem betrogen. Das ist nie okay.“<br/>„Ja – aber ich ihn auch. Und wenn es nur eine Trotzreaktion war, wenn er es nur getan hat, um mir zu zeigen, wie falsch ich liege, weil ich es sonst nie eingesehen hätte... Dann wäre das ein richtig heftiger Streit – so heftig hätte ich mir einen Beziehungsstreit nie vorgestellt -, aber eben auch ein Konflikt, den man lösen kann. Wenn wir beide uns verzeihen, wenn wir Klartext sprechen und zusammen eine Lösung finden...“</p><p>Das überzeugt Milli. Die Fassungslosigkeit verschwindet aus seinem Blick, macht Mitleid Platz. Nicht wirklich besser, aber immerhin denkt er nicht mehr, dass Philipp heute noch die Meinung vertritt, dass Domis Verhalten entschuldbar ist.<br/>Nein, das war nur damals, als er vor lauter Emotionen kaum noch denken konnte.</p><p>Und als er noch nicht alle Fakten kannte.</p><p>„Das war dann auch mein Plan. Als ich mich ein bisschen beruhigt habe – und ich rede hier von Tagen, wenn nicht sogar von Wochen -, habe ich beschlossen, es anzupacken. Also habe ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht.“</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Mann, das hier fühlt sich so falsch an. Hier zu sein, vor der Türe von Melissas und Domis Wohnung, hier zu warten, nicht einfach die Türe aufzusperren und hineinzugehen, sondern sich dazu durchringen zu müssen, endlich zu klingeln...<br/>Er hat sich überwunden. Dass er mit Domi reden muss, ist klar und – wenn er darauf wartet, bis er wirklich bereit ist, bis es sich nicht mehr unangenehm anfühlt, kann er ewig warten. Also musste er sich überwinden und nun ist er hier.<br/>Dass er klingelt – wenn er es dann tut – und nicht einfach so die Wohnung betritt, hat einen ganz einfachen Grund: Domis Aktion mit dem Schlüssel. Wenn ihre Wohnungen wieder 'deins und meins' sind und nicht mehr 'unseres', kann er nicht einfach so rein gehen.</p><p>Es ist sinnvoll, es ist deutlich. Trotzdem fühlt es sich komisch an. Oder... Ja, eigentlich ja genau deswegen. Weil er nicht so tun kann, als wäre alles normal, weil ihm schon jetzt, bevor er Domi überhaupt gegenüber tritt, bewusst gemacht wird, dass bei ihnen der Haussegen massiv schief hängt.</p><p>Okay, wenn er wartet, wird es nicht besser. Er muss es hinter sich bringen. Was will er sonst tun? Umdrehen und nach Hause gehen? Nein, das ist beschissen. Er muss es heute tun und weil er auch keinen Bock darauf hat, seine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, vor der Türe herumzulungern.<br/>Philipp drückt den Klingelknopf. Und wartet. Und wartet. Und -</p><p>Dann öffnet sich die Türe und Melissa steht vor ihm.</p><p>Fuck. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Sie auch nicht, wenn man nach ihrem Blick geht – immerhin das.<br/>Philipp ist derjenige, der zuerst die Sprache wiederfindet.</p><p>„Hi. Ich wollte zu Domi.“</p><p>Das löst auch Melissa aus ihrer Schockstarre, zumindest halbwegs.</p><p>„Der ist nicht da. Ich weiß aber auch nicht, wann er zurück kommt.“</p><p>Na super. Und jetzt? Mann, da hat er sich extra auf dieses Gespräch vorbereitet, hat sich gesammelt, hat sich Dinge überlegt, die er sagen wollte, hat sich dazu durchgerungen, den Gang nach Canossa anzutreten – und dann so etwas.<br/>Melissa ist nicht ganz so ratlos wie er. Ihre Starre hat sich offensichtlich aufgelöst – auch wenn sie immer noch unbeholfen wirkt, auch wenn die Stimmung zwischen ihnen immer noch merkwürdig ist.<br/>(Sie hat mit seinem Freund geschlafen. Dass das ihnen beiden bewusst ist, merkt man verdammt deutlich.)</p><p>„Willst du trotzdem rein kommen?“</p><p>Nein. Wenn er nicht dieses beschissene Gespräch hinter sich bringen kann, dann sieht er lieber zu, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen Domi und sich zu bringen. Er muss nicht zwingend Zeit in der Wohnung seines Freundes verbringen, danke aber auch.<br/>Erst recht nicht mit dessen Affäre.</p><p>Auf der anderen Seite merkt er, dass das keine Höflichkeitsfrage ist. An und für sich wäre es Melissa wohl auch lieber, wenn er sich so schnell wie möglich verpissen würde. Trotzdem lädt sie ihn ein.<br/>Sie ist keine Außenstehende bei dem Drama zwischen ihm und Domi. Sie ist nicht nur die, mit der Domi ihn betrogen hat. Gleichzeitig ist sie auch noch eine gute Freundin von Philipp. So, wie es aussieht, gibt es auch zwischen ihnen Klärungsbedarf – ohne Domi.</p><p>„Okay.“</p><p>Er könnte wesentlich Angenehmeres mit seiner Zeit anstellen. Aber hey, er hat schon damit gerechnet, dass er hier ein unangenehmes Gespräch haben wird. Überraschend ist nur, dass es mit Melissa sein wird.<br/>Ein bisschen macht Melissa den Eindruck, als wäre es auch ihr nicht ganz recht, dass Philipp zugesagt hat. Ihr Grinsen wirkt gezwungen, doch nichtsdestotrotz tritt sie zur Seite und lässt ihn eintreten.</p><p>Mann, das hier war auch ein bisschen seine Wohnung. Seine Schuhe auszuziehen, die Jacke aufzuhängen, all das fühlt sich so alltäglich an, so sehr nach zuhause... Aber wie er gerade eben schon festgestellt hat, ist es nicht mehr sein Zuhause, zumindest im Moment nicht. Ob sich das wieder ändern wird, ob er hier bald wieder ein und aus gehen wird wie in seiner eigenen Wohnung und ob auch Domi dann wieder Philipps Wohnung als die seine ansieht, das wird das Gespräch mit ihm zeigen.<br/>(Dadurch, dass es jetzt nicht zustande kommt, fällt es nicht etwa aus – aufgeschoben ist nicht etwa aufgehoben. Irgendwann müssen sie dieses Gespräch noch führen, lieber früher als später.)</p><p>Melissa geht voraus, sie führt ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lassen sie sich nebeneinander auf der Couch nieder. Und dann...<br/>Schweigen. Sie wissen beide nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollen. Neben ihm rutscht Melissa hin und her, bis sie die Beine unter ihren Körper gezogen hat, doch mehr ist nicht zu hören.</p><p>Moment. Es ist ruhig. Als er sich umsieht, entdeckt er das zu der Stille passende, leere Hundebett in der Ecke.</p><p>„Wo ist Abby?“</p><p>Das Bernersennenmädchen fehlt. Normalerweise, wenn man hier ist, hört man ständig das Trappeln ihrer Pfoten auf dem Holzboden – normalerweise hätte sie ihn begrüßt, noch bevor er zur Türe herein gekommen ist. Jetzt ist von ihr jedoch weit und breit nichts zu sehen.</p><p>„Domi hat sie mitgenommen.“</p><p>Schade. Richtig, richtig schade. Er vermisst Abby, er vermisst es, sie zu knuddeln, sie zu kraulen, von ihr angesprungen zu werden...<br/>Das ist noch etwas, was die vorübergehende Trennung von Domi so schwer macht, noch eine Sache, die zu seinem Leben mit Domi gehört hat. Abby und er haben sich richtig gut verstanden, er war für das Hundemädchen ein zweites Herrchen.<br/>(Und noch ein Grund, sich wieder zusammenzuraufen. Er kann es nicht zulassen, dass Abby ein Scheidungshund wird, verdammt.)<br/>(Auch wenn er das ungute Gefühl hat, dass sie kein richtiger Scheidungshund werden würde – dass er sie nach einer Trennung einfach nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde.)</p><p>Wieder kehrt Ruhe zwischen ihnen ein, wieder wissen sie beide nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollen.<br/>So unangenehm hat er sich noch nicht einmal das Gespräch mit Domi vorgestellt. Gut, wirklich optimistisch war er für diese Unterhaltung nicht, aber... Es wäre eine andere Art von unangenehm gewesen, mit mehr Spannung. Das hier, das ist... Sie wissen beide nicht so recht, was sie mit der Situation anfangen sollen.<br/>Und er weiß nicht, was er mit Melissa anfangen soll. Mann, sie waren so gut befreundet – und jetzt ist es, als würde eine Fremde neben ihm sitzen.</p><p>Nicht nur das, leider. Bisher konnte er ihr recht gut einen Teil der Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, konnte sie als Sündenbock hernehmen. Sie nun zu sehen, mit ihr zu sprechen – wenn sie ausnahmsweise mal sprechen -, macht das wesentlich schwerer. Ja, sie hat ihm seinen Freund weggenommen, aber...<br/>Sie ist mehr als das. Sie ist vielschichtiger.</p><p>Als ihm das Ticken der Wanduhr zu laut wird, beschließt Philipp, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Auch wenn Melissa es war, die dieses Treffen in die Wege geleitet hat, ist sie jetzt offensichtlich ratlos und wenn er nichts sagt, dann sitzen sie in ein paar Stunden noch hier – dann sitzen sie noch hier, wenn Domi zurückkommt. Und die Zeit bis zu diesem Aufeinandertreffen kann er auf jeden Fall schöner verbringen.<br/>Er entscheidet sich dazu, ganz direkt zu sein. Immerhin wissen sie beide, was Sache ist, da macht es keinen Sinn, den Elefanten im Raum zu ignorieren.</p><p>„Warum hast du's getan?“</p><p>Im ersten Moment sieht es danach aus, als würde Melissa doch nicht wissen, worum es geht – oder als wäre das kein guter Anstoß für ein Gespräch gewesen. Sie schweigt weiterhin, die einzige Veränderung ist, dass sie anfängt, ihre Hände zu kneten. Seinen Blick erwidert sie nicht.<br/>Doch dann räuspert sie sich und sagt endlich etwas.</p><p>„Hat Domi dir erzählt, wie es passiert ist?“<br/>„Nein.“</p><p>Dazu kam es nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das auch nicht vor, doch bevor das Gespräch auch nur in die Richtung gehen konnte, hat er Domi rausgeschmissen.</p><p>„Es war... Es war keine schnelle Nummer.“</p><p>Okay, vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, hier zu bleiben. Schon diese Worte sind wie kleine Nägel, die sich in sein Herz bohren.<br/>Keine schnelle Nummer. Dabei war das, was er mit Anni hatte, noch weniger als eine schnelle Nummer. So viel zu 'Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten'.</p><p>„Und ich habe erst gar nicht damit gerechnet. Er hat gefragt, ob ich Lust habe, etwas zu unternehmen – das war noch nicht ungewöhnlich, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass wir zusammen etwas unternehmen. Als er gesagt hat, wir können wellnessen gehen, habe ich mir auch noch nicht viel gedacht. Schöner Nachmittag unter Freunden, alles noch im grünen Bereich. Aber danach hat er mich in ein edles Restaurant eingeladen. Da hat es mir langsam gedämmert.“</p><p>Stopp. Bitte – nicht mehr. Das ist... Das ist schlimmer, als er sich das Gespräch mit Domi ausgemalt hat. Nein, nicht mehr 'anders schlimm', sondern glasklar schlimmer.<br/>Domi hat sich Mühe gegeben. Domi hat sein Herz hineingesteckt. Domi hat dafür gesorgt, dass Melissa sich wohlfühlt. Lauter Dinge, die man von Philipp nicht behaupten kann. Bei ihm war es nur das Nötigste – und das Wohlfühlprogramm, das Domi aufgefahren hat, geht weit über das Nötigste hinaus.<br/>Melissa hört nicht auf seine innerlichen 'Stopp!'-Schreie. Und ein bisschen ist er ihr auch dankbar dafür. Wenn er die Wahrheit schon hören muss, dann bitte komplett – ein Pflaster zieht man ja auch am besten auf einmal ab. Außerdem ist es höchste Zeit, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt, auch mit den unschönen Details. So kann er Domis Verhalten besser einstufen.<br/>(Anders einstufen als bis gerade eben noch.)</p><p>„Er war so... Anders als sonst. Eben nicht so kumpelhaft, sondern... Er war so lieb. So bemüht. Er hatte nur Augen für mich. Und... Na ja. Als wir wieder nach Hause kamen, kam dann eins zum anderen.“</p><p>So, da hat er sie, seine Details.<br/>Scheiße, was bedeutet das nun? Die Mission Versöhnung wurde nun wesentlich schwerer. Hätte Domi sich nur rächen wollen, wäre der Sex mit Melissa nur ein Hilfsmittel gewesen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich scheiße verhalten hat, hätte er sich nicht so reingehängt – hätte er nicht so viel Herzblut gegeben. Nein, er hat das genossen, das ist ziemlich sicher. Während er bei Anni die Zähne zusammengebissen hat und gehofft hat, dass es so schnell wie möglich vorbei ist, hat er sich einen schönen Tag mit Melissa gemacht.<br/>Er hat sie verführt.</p><p>Doch Melissas Offenbarung hat noch mehr Bedeutung. Wenn Domi ohne Weiteres so viel Engagement Melissa gegenüber aufbringen kann, wenn es für ihn keine Pflicht war, mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen, sondern etwas Schönes...<br/>Wie lange geht das dann schon? Was lief da die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund?</p><p>Verdammt, es tut weh, es tut so weh. Fast so sehr wie Domis Beichte – die war nur deshalb schlimmer, weil er Melissa nicht wirklich böse sein kann. Also, es ist nicht so, dass er das gerade eben entspannt aufgenommen hat, er hat auch nicht vor, sie in den Arm zu nehmen oder umgehend ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzugreifen, aber...<br/>Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass bei Domi viel mehr Gefühle im Spiel waren. Und während bei Melissa die Gefühle in Richtung Enttäuschung kippten, wurde es bei Domi Hass, Wut, Zorn.</p><p>Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass es ihn nicht trifft. Seine Augen brennen, der Druck auf seiner Brust ist so schwer und verdammt, am liebsten hätte er es, dass Melissa plötzlich einen wichtigen Anruf bekommt und kurz nach draußen muss, damit er einen Moment für sich alleine ist und einfach nur durchatmen kann.<br/>Die Ruhe wird ihm nicht gegönnt. Melissa sitzt immer noch neben ihm und jetzt sieht sie ihn endlich mal an. Ihren Blick kann Philipp nicht so recht deuten – Schuldbewusstsein? Die Bitte nach Vergebung? Reue? -, fest steht nur, dass sie diese Geschichte anders sieht als Domi. Sie empfindet keine Schadenfreude, sie...<br/>Sie weiß, dass es Philipp gegenüber nicht okay war. In welcher Form auch immer. Und das wirft eine große Frage auf. Die Frage, die er vorher schon gestellt hat.</p><p>„Aber du wusstest, dass ich mit Domi zusammen bin. Du wusstest, dass ich ihn liebe.“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Wir waren befreundet.“<br/>„Ja.“</p><p>'Waren'. Sie waren befreundet. Erst nachdem er es ausgesprochen hat, wird Philipp bewusst, dass er die Vergangenheitsform gewählt hat – und dass er sie zu recht gewählt hat. Es mag zwar sein, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Domi weiß, wie die Dinge aus Philipps Sicht aussehen, sie weiß, dass das, was sie getan hat, nicht okay war, aber sie hat es trotzdem getan. Hat sein Vertrauen missbraucht, hat ihre Freundschaft zerstört.<br/>Selbst wenn er ihr verzeiht, lässt sich die Vertrauensbasis nicht mehr wiederherstellen.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid, Philipp. Echt. Ich weiß, dass es falsch war – dass Domi dein Freund ist und ich deshalb die Finger von ihm lassen hätte sollen.“<br/>„Warum hast du es dann trotzdem getan?“<br/>„Weil... Es ging nicht von mir aus, echt nicht. Ich hab's getan, weil er so nett war, weil ich ihm nicht widerstehen konnte.“</p><p>Noch einmal und noch einmal und noch einmal – verdammt, er will es nicht mehr hören, dass Domi ganz aktiv die Nähe zu Melissa gesucht hat, dass Domi ganz bewusst Melissa verführt hat. Keine spontane Aktion aus der Kategorie 'von der Lust überwältigt', keine berechnende Aktion. Er wollte Melissa. Fertig.</p><p>„Ich weiß. Das wollte ich dir auch gar nicht vorwerfen. Aber... Du hättest es stoppen können.“<br/>„Nein. Du weißt doch, wie er sein kann – wie sehr er einen um den Finger wickeln kann. Du weißt doch, wie es ist, in ihn verliebt zu sein.“</p><p>Er – was?<br/>Klar weiß er beides. Auch er hätte Domi nicht widerstehen können – ob er ihm auch dann nicht widerstehen hätte können, wenn Domi einen anderen Partner gehabt hätte und diesen mit ihm betrogen hätte, kann er nicht sagen, aber er muss Melissa zugestehen, dass das auf jeden Fall schwierig gewesen wäre.<br/>Und natürlich weiß er, wie es ist, in Domi verliebt zu sein. Bisher wusste er bloß nicht, dass er dieses Wissen mit Melissa teilt.</p><p>Hat sie das tatsächlich so gemeint?</p><p>Sie lässt ihm nicht die Gelegenheit, diese Frage zu stellen – sein perplexer Blick ist vielleicht schon Frage genug. Nach einem tiefen Seufzer spricht sie weiter.</p><p>„Ich sage dir das jetzt nur, weil wir befreundet waren. Ich bin in Domi verliebt.“</p><p>Fuck.<br/>Es stimmt also wirklich, er hat also ihre Andeutung richtig verstanden. Das erklärt natürlich, warum sie ihn nicht abgewiesen hat, warum sie seine Avancen genossen hat, warum sie sich auf ihn eingelassen hat, obwohl er mit einem Kumpel von ihr zusammen war.<br/>Verdammt, manchmal ist einem der Feind wesentlich näher, als man denkt. Manchmal ist der Feind ein Mädchen, mit dem man sich gut versteht, das man zu seinen Freunden zählt.</p><p>„Wie lange schon?“</p><p>Ein verzweifeltes Lachen.</p><p>„Beschissen lange. Ungefähr, seit wir uns kennen. Ich... Ich habe zwar schnell gemerkt, dass er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert – dass er mich nicht als mögliche Partnerin sieht. Aber er sah mich als gute Freundin und... Wenn ich ihn nicht in einer Beziehung haben kann, dann wenigstens so, dachte ich mir. Aber die Hoffnung, dass das mit uns doch irgendwann mal klappen könnte, war immer da. Ich bin nicht nur deshalb mit ihm in den Süden gegangen, ich war nicht nur deshalb immer an seiner Seite und habe ihn immer unterstützt, weil wir so gute Freunde waren, sondern eben auch... deswegen. Ich dachte mir auch, dass es sich vielleicht irgendwann erledigen wird, dass ich irgendwann einsehen werde, dass es hoffnungslos ist. Aber... Die Gefühle gingen nie weg. Und als er dann endlich mal Interesse gezeigt hat...“</p><p>… wurden all ihre Wünsche erfüllt. Wie sollte sie da noch Nein sagen?<br/>Mann, er kann ihr nicht direkt einen Vorwurf machen. Sie ist schon eine arme Sau – jahrelang in einen Mann verliebt zu sein, der sie nur als Freundin sah und dann einfach etwas mit einem anderen Mann anfing...<br/>Trotzdem war ihr Verhalten egoistisch. Sie wusste, dass das Ärger macht, sie wusste, dass Philipp – ihr Kumpel – Domi liebt, sie wusste, dass das ihrer Beziehung schaden würde. Und trotzdem hat sie es getan.<br/>Was soll er da noch sagen?</p><p>Seine Unschlüssigkeit bleibt nicht unbemerkt. Klar, er sagt einfach nichts, nach Melissas Beichte herrscht wieder das Schweigen. Aber Mann, selbst wenn er unbedingt wollen würde – er hat keine Ahnung, wie er auf diese Offenbarung reagieren soll. Was er Melissa sagen soll, was er Melissa sagen will...<br/>Im Moment ist er sprachlos. Und so ist es Melissa, die das Schweigen durchbricht. Sie schnieft und als er sich zu ihr dreht, sieht er, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen laufen.</p><p>„Es tut mir so leid, Philipp.“</p><p>Den Rest muss sie nicht sagen. Sie muss nicht mehr anhängen, dass sie es aber trotzdem nicht bereut – dass sie es nicht bereuen kann.<br/>Mehr muss er nicht hören, mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, mehr gibt es nicht zu tun. Er legt kurz die Hand auf ihren Rücken – eine tröstende Umarmung kann er ihr beim besten Willen nicht geben, auch wenn das eine ehemalige Freundin ist, die da sitzt und weint -, dann steht er auf und geht.</p><p>Das Gespräch mit Domi ist überflüssig geworden. Es ist aus.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>